Un Cognard peut en cacher un autre
by Aliete
Summary: N'en déplaise à certains, être la meilleure amie de Lily Evans, c'est aussi dangereux que de jouer au Quidditch. Dans tous les cas, c'est au moins aussi épuisant. Et un Cognard, deux Cognards, trois Cognards...
1. De l'importance des habitudes

_Bonjour tout le monde, et bienvenue ! Bon... Une modeste histoire que j'avais envie de publier depuis un moment. J'ai toujours regretté de ne pas en savoir plus sur le personnage de Lily Evans alors qu'on finit par en savoir pas mal sur James Potter, alors j'ai écrit cette fanfiction, dont le personnage central est l'OC que j'ai imaginé comme la meilleure amie de Lily. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire cette histoire, moi de mon côté, j'ai pris plaisir à l'imaginer. Si certains d'entre vous me connaissent déjà, ravie de vous revoir... Et sinon, hâte de vous connaître un peu plus !_

 _Bien évidemment, le merveilleux univers d'Harry Potter, les Maraudeurs, les professeurs etc sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Seuls les OC m'appartiennent._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !_

 ** _Chapitre 1_**

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Iris ne pouvait pas supporter, en dehors des araignées, c'était d'être en voiture avec son père. Il fallait bien comprendre que prendre la voiture avec Gregory Leighton, c'était risquer de perdre une bonne partie de sa capacité auditive.

— ET TON CLIGNOTANT ? ABRUTI !

— Papa...

— Tu vois, encore un qui a eu son permis dans une pochette surprise ! Regarde-moi ça ! LE FEU EST VERT ! DÉMARRE !

Désespérée, Iris s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, priant pour arriver au plus vite à la gare. C'était la rentrée, et il était temps pour elle de retrouver Poudlard. Sa mère avait une réunion importante au Ministère de la Magie, aucun de ses frères n'étaient disponibles... Il avait donc fallu recourir à la manière non-magique : et c'était le domaine de son père, pas sorcier pour une mornille.

— Tu fais la tête ? lui demanda son père en tapotant nerveusement sur le volant.

— Non, non.

— Je sais que tu aurais voulu que ta mère t'accompagne, mais... Non, mais, dites-moi que je rêve ! Mais oui, bien sûr, manoeuvre au milieu de la rue tranquillement... MAIS BOUGE, BON SANG !

La jeune sorcière ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père était toujours aussi nerveux au volant alors qu'autrement, il était d'un naturel plutôt calme et posé.

— Donc, je disais... reprit son père en redémarrant. Je sais que tu aurais aimé que ta mère nous accompagne...

— Ça ne change rien, que je lui dise au revoir à la maison ou à la gare, répondit Iris. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, en plus, si son chef a planifié une réunion le jour de la rentrée.

— Pas très malin, d'ailleurs. C'est la rentrée des classes pour tous les petits sorciers d'Angleterre, et il cale une réunion aujourd'hui. Crois-moi, il se venge de quelque chose sur ses employés.

— C'est sûr... Mais vraiment, ça ne me dérange pas qu'elle ne vienne pas. Au moins j'évite, ces dix mille recommandations de rentrée... Je plaisante Papa, je plaisante.

La mère d'Iris était, en apparence, une de ces femmes à qui tout avait réussi dans la vie. Flora Leighton était jolie femme, distinguée, à l'air toujours alerte. Ancienne brillante élève de Serdaigle, elle travaillait au Ministère de la Magie, auprès du département réservé aux relations avec les Moldus. Elle donnait constamment l'impression de tout pouvoir gérer, ce qui avait d'ailleurs tendance à un peu effrayer sa fille. Elle n'était vraiment pas comme sa mère. Flora Leighton avait un goût pour la connaissance que sa fille ne partageait pas. Iris savait pertinemment qu'elle ne devait ses bonnes notes qu'à son amitié avec Lily Evans, sa meilleure amie : à force de côtoyer la brillante sorcière, de suivre les cours en sa compagnie, de faire ses devoirs avec son aide, elle avait fini par bénéficier des dons de sa meilleure amie. Iris était une élève moyenne qui avait la chance d'être tirée vers le haut, surtout en Potions, où Lily était tout simplement surdouée. Le seul véritable point fort personnel d'Iris était l'étude des Moldus, matière dans laquelle elle était la meilleure élève. Mais son père n'était-il pas lui même moldu, et sa mère ne travaillait-elle pas dans les relations entre les deux communautés ? Elle avait pris cette option par paresse, et pour faire plaisir à son père, qui était toujours intéressé de voir comment les sorciers considéraient son monde. Elle se demandait souvent si sa mère n'était pas déçue par ses capacités. Après tout, les deux frères d'Iris avaient été eux aussi deux brillants Serdaigles, abonnés aux résultats excellents voire... Optimaux. Son père aussi avait toujours accordé beaucoup d'importance aux études, professeur de littérature qu'il était. Iris n'était pas brillante, et pas très ambitieuse...

— Alors, pourquoi ce triste minois, hein ?

— Ben, c'est la rentrée.

— Je conçois que tu ne veux pas nous quitter, nous tes vieux parents ringards, mais tu adores Poudlard ! D'habitude, tu es ravie d'y retourner !

— Mais je suis ravie d'y retourner... C'est juste que... Bah, cette année, c'est pas pareil.

— A cause des BUSEs ? Il me fera toujours rire, ce nom. Mais tu sais, tu vas très bien t'en sortir... Tes frères aussi étaient stressés mais tout s'est bien passé, pas vrai ?

— Je ne suis ni Hector, ni Lionel...

— Je sais. Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi studieuse, mais tu as toujours su te débrouiller. Ne t'inquiète pas. Travaille sérieusement, et tu verras, tout ira bien. Et puis, avec une acharnée du travail comme Lily pour te motiver, tu ne risques pas te laisser aller.

Iris haussa les épaules en soupirant, pas complètement convaincue. De plus, Lily était préfète cette année. Voilà encore quelque chose qui rendait cette cinquième année différente des autres. Alors oui, elle avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard, de retrouver ses amis, la magie et tout ce qu'elle aimait tant là-bas. Mais cette fois, l'année à venir lui semblait moins simple et naturelle que d'habitude, un peu comme si elle retournait en première année.

— On arrive... Si ce gros malin me laisse me ranger... dit son père en baissant la vitre.

— Papa ! C'est le père de Beatriz Ciengo dans cette voiture, je t'interdis de lui hurler dessus ! paniqua Iris en reconnaissant sa camarade de maison sur le siège passager.

— Et c'est qui, cette Beatriz Ciengo ?

— Gryffondor, septième année, petite amie du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch... commença à énumérer la jeune fille.

— D'accord, d'accord. Mais son père ne sait pas comment faire un créneau quand même. Il est né Moldu, ou c'est un sorcier qui a jeté un sort à l'examinateur du permis ?

— Il est né Moldu... Mais c'est un sorcier, admit Iris.

— Ah, quand même ! soupira Gregory alors que le passage se libérait. Et hop, une jolie place qui n'attendait que nous. Et dire qu'il va falloir décharger tout ton bazar...

— Maman a miniaturisé pas mal de mes affaires je te signale, donc il n'y a pas tant que ça.

Son père émit un rire moqueur, et Iris fit mine de se vexer. La jeune sorcière s'entendait très bien avec son père, plus complice que l'était sa mère. Oh bien sûr, Iris l'adorait et s'entendait très bien avec elle, mais elles étaient différentes sur bien des points. Avec son père, c'était différent, car ils partageaient beaucoup de choses en commun. D'ailleurs, même physiquement, elle ressemblait à son père, Iris n'ayant hérité de sa mère que ses yeux clairs et ses petites oreilles. Pour le reste, elle avait toutes les caractéristiques de la famille paternelle : de grandes jambes, des cheveux châtains et une mâchoire un peu carrée.

Une fois toutes les affaires déchargées, le père et la fille se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur de la gare de King's Cross, et plus précisément vers la voie 9¾. Comme chaque année, certains de ses camarades ne passaient pas inaperçus, avec leurs hiboux et leurs chaudrons au vu de tous les Moldus. Une fois de plus, Gregory félicita sa fille d'avoir choisi un chat comme animal de compagnie. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les hiboux de la famille. D'un autre côté, le hibou de son frère Lionel, Spoutnik, était particulièrement mordeur quand l'envie lui en prenait.

— Toujours cette agitation des jours de rentrée, dit Gregory une fois arrivé devant le Poudlard Express.

— Pour certaines, ça a l'air d'être un jour particulièrement agité... répondit Iris en remarquant une mère de famille complètement dépassée à côté d'eux.

"Comment cela, tu as oublié ta baguette ? TA BAGUETTE ?" criait la sorcière sur ce qui lui semblait être un élève de deuxième année.

— Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas oublié ta baguette, toi ? lui demanda son père, amusé.

— Non... J'ai sûrement oublié quelque chose d'inutile, comme... Mon livre de Métamorphose, ou un truc du genre.

Son père se mit à rire, avant de lui rappeler d'essayer de progresser dans cette matière, qui n'était vraiment pas son fort. Iris acquiesça et proposa de chercher Lily, qui devait l'attendre avant de monter dans le train.

— Une crinière de feu pareille, on devrait vite la repérer...

— Tu sais Papa, Lily est loin d'être la seule rousse de Poudlard.

— Oui, mais tu en connais beaucoup qui te ferait des grands signes comme ça, répondit-il en désignant une silhouette qui avait l'air de héler un bateau.

Pas de doute, c'était bien Lily. Le sourire aux lèvres, Iris alla retrouver son amie. Lily Evans et elle étaient inséparables depuis la première année. Depuis le premier jour de la rentrée, exactement : le soir venu, dans le dortoir des premières années de Gryffondor, Iris s'était sentie terriblement mal pour cette petite rousse qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Lily découvrait Poudlard et se sentait bien seule, puisque son unique ami, Severus Rogue, avait été réparti à Serpentard. Alors Iris l'avait consolée, se disant que cela ne devait pas être drôle, d'avoir vécu uniquement dans le monde moldu jusqu'à ses onze ans, et d'être propulsée dans le monde magique. Car oui, Lily Evans était la seule sorcière de sa famille. Et pas n'importe quelle sorcière, puisqu'elle faisait partie des meilleurs élèves de l'école. Lily avait très vite cessé de pleurer ce soir-là, et depuis, elles avaient souvent eu l'occasion de se consoler toutes les deux. Et aussi de pleurer de rire, d'ailleurs.

— Et bah, t'as bonne mine toi ! dit Lily en la serrant dans ses bras. Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi bronzée !

— Et toi, tu as multiplié les tâches de rousseur. Tu vas bien ?

Lily hocha la tête et salua le père d'Iris en leur offrant un sourire radieux. Lily Evans faisait partie de ces personnes radieuses, qui semblent plus épanouies que les autres. Avec ses cheveux roux, ses tâches de rousseur, ses beaux yeux verts et son grand sourire, Lily avait bien peu d'efforts à faire pour charmer tout le monde autour d'elle. Dynamique et intelligente, elle était toujours partante pour s'amuser ou pour mener des projets. On ne s'ennuyait jamais avec Lily, et c'était l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles Iris l'aimait autant.

— Félicitations pour ta nomination en tant que préfète Lily, lui dit le père d'Iris.

Iris sourit, malgré la légère amertume qui l'envahissait quand elle repensait à la nomination de Lily. Elle n'était pas jalouse, ou juste un petit peu, parce que Lily réussissait toujours tout, mais ce n'était pas ça qui la rendait triste. Le fait que son amie soit Préfète entraînait surtout que pour la première fois, elles ne feraient pas le trajet pour Poudlard en train toutes les deux... Cette pensée la déprimait. Le Poudlard Express sans Lily, c'était difficilement envisageable.

— Tes parents sont déjà partis ? demanda Iris, chassant ses mauvaises pensées.

— Oui, mon père travaille et ma mère doit emmener Pétunia faire du shopping pour sa rentrée. Tu sais, à sa fameuse école de dactylographie.

Les relations entre Lily et sa sœur étaient loin d'être idylliques, et c'était un euphémisme. Tout simplement, Pétunia avait l'air de ne pas pouvoir supporter de respirer le même air que sa sœur. Pourtant, on faisait difficilement plus adorable que Lily. Iris n'appréciait pas beaucoup Pétunia, qui pensait toujours tout mieux savoir que tout le monde, avec des grands airs, même lorsqu'elle portait des bigoudis sur la tête.

— Les filles sont déjà dans le train, elles gardent des places, l'informa Lily.

— Vous devriez aller les rejoindre, proposa le père d'Iris. Je ne dois pas trop tarder moi non plus, il ne manquerait plus que je sois en retard pour le premier cours de l'année. Je vais t'aider à monter tes valises, Iris.

Ses affaires chargées dans le train, Iris dit au revoir à son père avec tout de même un petit pincement au cœur. Elle était plus que ravie de retrouver ses amis, mais elle n'allait pas revoir sa famille avant les vacances de Noël, ce n'était pas rien. Heureusement, comme chaque année, tout le monde aurait beaucoup de choses à raconter, et elle allait vite être distraite.

— Alors Lily, prête à être Préfète ? Sérieuse, à cheval sur le règlement, pointilleuse et... Mais attends, tout ça, tu l'es déjà !

Lily tout en continuant d'observer le quai depuis la fenêtre, sourit à la plaisanterie de Karen. Karen Dawkins était une personne d'un enthousiasme peu commun, bavarde comme ce n'était pas permis. Toujours à l'affût des rumeurs, elle faisait preuve de bien plus d'application à se renseigner sur les derniers potins de l'école qu'à travailler ses cours. Très petite, elle avait pris l'habitude de toujours faire de grands gestes en parlant pour se rendre plus imposante. Assumant fièrement ses cheveux très crépus, hérités de sa mère haïtienne, elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas passer inaperçu. Et c'était tant mieux, car on gagnait beaucoup à connaître Karen.

— Tu ne devrais pas aller dans le wagon des préfets, d'ailleurs ? demanda Karen.

— Je vais y aller, arrêtez de vouloir vous débarrasser de moi !

— Plus de place dans le compartiment, tu comprends, plaisanta la brune à côté de Karen.

Orthia Cartledge était bien plus calme que Karen, mais ne manquait pas de répartie. En revanche, elle était aussi friande de potins que leur amie, et aussi peu studieuse. Élevée par ses grands-parents depuis que sa famille avait tragiquement trouvé la mort lors d'un effondrement, elle était une enfant chérie et gâtée, qui savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait jamais besoin de travailler pour vivre. La famille Cartledge était en effet très fortunée, et Orthia avait décidé que puisque la vie avait été si injuste avec elle, elle avait bien le droit de se laisser vivre et de ne se soucier de rien. Ses cheveux bruns et légèrement faisaient bien des envieuses, et la jeune fille avait la manie de jouer avec dès qu'elle s'ennuyait, ce qui arrivait très souvent.

— Puisque c'est ça, j'y vais, répondit Lily. Sérieusement, je reviens dès que je peux.

— A tout à l'heure ! dit Iris en regardant son amie quitter le compartiment. Dis Mary, tu as l'heure ? Le train ne devrait pas tarder à partir, non ?

— Plus que deux minutes, répondit la blonde.

Mary MacDonald était de loin la plus calme du petit groupe. Pas forcément la plus sérieuse, mais la plus discrète. Elle avait une manière de rire très douce et ne parlait jamais très fort. Mary était une personne très gracieuse au final, avec ses gestes doux, sa voix mesurée... Iris devait avouer qu'elle était un peu jalouse, car la jeune écossaise avait l'air un peu trop parfaite, parfois. Elle était bonne élève, appréciée de tous, et en plus d'être gracieuse, elle était vraiment très belle, avec son visage de poupée et son impeccable carré blond froid. Beaucoup de monde enviait Mary MacDonald.

Les cinq filles partageaient le même dortoir à Poudlard, en tant que cinquièmes années de la maison des Gryffondor. Après des années à vivre ensemble, elles étaient forcément devenues très proches. Néanmoins, Lily était celle dont Iris était la plus proche. Quant à Karen et Orthia, elles étaient comme des siamoises. Seule Mary était un peu à part parfois, mais elle semblait avoir besoin de moments de solitude, parfois. Au final, depuis la première année à Poudlard, tout ce petit monde s'entendait et cohabitait très bien.

— Ça sent l'horrible année remplie de devoirs, de cours interminables et d'examens... J'ai repoussé le plus loin possible le moment de m'occuper des fournitures tellement ça me déprimait ! Je ne m'y suis jamais prise aussi tard ! soupira Orthia.

— Ma mère me met trop la pression pour les BUSEs, se plaint Karen, angoissée.

— Mais ça ira très bien vous verrez, les rassura Mary. Je soupçonne les profs de rendre cette année plus effrayante qu'elle ne l'est vraiment. Et si on continue à se partager nos notes en Histoire de la Magie cette année, on devrait réussir à avoir le cours en entier.

Iris n'en était pas aussi convaincue mais elle ne dit rien, ne voulant pas déprimer le petit groupe avant la rentrée. De son côté, elle pressentait que les professeurs allaient les bombarder de devoirs en tout genre.

— Au fait Iris, j'ai pas encore osé dire à Lily que James est toujours aussi déterminé à sortir avec elle, dit Karen alors que le train démarrait.

— Elle s'en doute. Mais bon, Potter a dû se calmer un peu, elle s'en contentera.

— Euh... dirent en même temps Karen et Orthia, mi-amusées, mi-gênées.

— Quoi ?

— Tu as déjà vu James Potter renoncer toi ? Je pense qu'il va au moins être aussi obsessif que l'an dernier, dit distraitement Mary en sortant un livre de son sac.

— Vous croyez ? Mouais... D'un autre côté, c'est Potter, admit Iris alors que ses trois amies hochaient la tête dans un parfait ensemble.

James Potter était, à n'en pas douter, un gentil garçon bourré de qualités. Cependant, il avait réussi l'exploit de se rendre insupportable aux yeux de Lily. James Potter faisait partie de leur année et de leur maison, ce qui faisait que la jeune rousse le voyait bien trop souvent à leur goût. Dès leur première semaine de cours à Poudlard, Lily et Iris avaient senti que ce jeune garçon allait causer des problèmes. En réalité, Potter était capable d'être aussi pénible qu'un lutin de Cornouailles. Trop énergique, trop farceur, trop sûr de lui : beau, très doué en cours comme au Quidditch, il avait l'arrogance de ceux qui ont trop conscience de leurs talents. Les trois premières années, la chose était encore relativement vivable, dans la mesure où Potter et Lily s'ignoraient mutuellement. Au pire, lorsque Potter faisait perdre des points à leur maison, elle lui passait un savon, mais rien de plus, rien de bien méchant... Tout s'était compliqué pendant la quatrième année, au cours de laquelle cet idiot s'était soudainement découvert une grande attirance pour la Gryffondor. Depuis, pas un seul jour ne s'était écoulé sans un « Sors avec moi Evans ! ». De quoi rendre la pauvre Lily complètement chèvre. Iris, de son côté, n'était pas aussi catégorique que son amie envers Potter, elle savait reconnaître qu'il était sympathique et solidaire, un bon camarade de maison. Mais la jeune fille soutenait Lily, et donc, restait relativement distante avec le Gryffondor. Mary elle aussi avait pris cette habitude, trouvant sa manière de harceler Lily complètement ridicule et déplacée. Pour Karen et Orthia, c'était différent : elles aimaient bien James Potter, comme beaucoup de monde à Poudlard. Après tout, il était très populaire.

— Si ça l'amuse de repousser un mec gentil et mignon, finit par dire Orthia en haussant les épaules. Bon, Iris, tu nous racontes un peu tes vacances en Grèce ?

Iris avait effectivement passé des vacances en Grèce avec son frère, ce qui expliquait son teint très hâlé. Lionel, le plus jeune des deux frères de la jeune fille, travaillait au Département des Transports Magiques, ce qui était un avantage considérable lorsqu'il s'agissait de voyager. Ils s'entendaient très bien tous les deux, et puisqu'il était célibataire, il l'emmenait souvent avec lui lors de ses aventures touristiques. L'an passé, il l'avait emmenée en Inde, mais elle avait été malade une bonne partie du séjour. L'insolation, c'était quelque chose qui ne pardonnait pas. Elle raconta donc ses vacances à ses amies, puis la discussion dévia sur les derniers potins. Les filles furent régulièrement interrompues par les visites de leurs camarades passant leur dire bonjour.

— GRYFFONDOR !

Le cri parvenant du couloir annonçait très clairement l'arrivée imminente des Maraudeurs, le petit groupe constitué par James Potter et ses amis. Instinctivement, les jeunes sorcières rangèrent tout ce qu'elles avaient dans les mains, des livres aux cartes à jouer, en passant par les friandises. Tout ce qui pouvait constituer une tentation pour l'un de ces énergumènes était à cacher. Iris eut envie de rire un peu lorsqu'elle vit Orthia et Karen se recoiffer.

— Ce qui est bien avec Black, c'est qu'il a la délicatesse de prévenir de sa visite, ironisa Iris.

— Je suis étonnée qu'il ne le fasse pas au clairon, ajouta Mary.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Iris vit arriver derrière la vitre Sirius Black. Il regardait derrière lui, un peu blasé, sans doute fatigué par la manie perpétuelle qu'avait Potter de dire bonjour à tout le Poudlard Express. Lorsqu'il aperçut les quatre filles dans le compartiment, il se dépêcha d'en ouvrir la porte.

— Nom d'un hippogriffe Leighton, toi, on peut dire que t'as pris le soleil ! Tu comptes devenir plus bronzée que Karen ?

Sirius Black savait très bien être aussi horripilant que son meilleur ami. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que parfois, Iris le trouvait tout aussi idiot, et qu'elle l'appelait lui aussi par son nom de famille. Mais au fond, elle l'aimait bien, et elle ne savait pas résister à son charme. Black était un beau garçon au sourire chaleureux et au rire communicatif, qui savait rendre les gens à l'aise autour de lui. C'était difficile de ne pas l'apprécier, d'autant qu'au fond, il avait vraiment une bonne nature. La famille Black était tellement « serpentarde » et conservatrice dans ses principes qu'elle avait gagné une affreuse réputation. Sirius Black, en niant ces préjugés racistes et en rejoignant la maison Gryffondor, était devenu le mouton noir de cette délicieuse famille riche et puissante qui ne devait pas lui faire de cadeaux. Black cachait cet aspect de sa vie par son exubérance, Iris en était certaine, et Lily était d'accord avec elle. Pendant longtemps, ils ne s'étaient pratiquement jamais parlés, jusqu'à leur troisième année où il avait montré tellement de fascination pour le monde non-sorcier qu'il s'était pris à toujours lui poser des tas de questions et à se mettre à côté d'elle en cours d'Étude des Moldus.

— Salut Black, répondit Iris avec un léger sourire. T'as l'air en forme.

— Bah c'est la rentrée ! Ça va les filles ? Bon il fait quoi... JAMES, RAMÈNE-TOI !

En se retournant pour hurler après Potter, Black cria dans les oreilles du pauvre Peter Pettigrew, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Iris appréciait beaucoup Peter. Un peu maladroit, il était souvent en retrait par rapport aux autres. D'un autre côté, Iris s'était souvent fait la réflexion qu'il devait être difficile d'exister avec les deux monstres d'exubérance qu'étaient Potter et Black. Elle aimait bien Peter et il était sans doute celui dont elle se sentait le plus proche : il était toujours agréable avec elle et elle appréciait vraiment sa compagnie. Le fait qu'il soit un peu moins brillant que les autres la mettait même plus à l'aise. Peter était quelqu'un d'accessible, qui ne faisait pas des signes pour dire bonjour à une dizaine d'autres personnes quand il vous parlait, contrairement à Potter ou Black.

— Désolé Pete, je t'avais pas vu, s'excusa Black.

— Pas grave, répondit Peter avant de saluer les filles.

— Il fait quoi James ?

Peter haussa les épaules et s'installa à côté d'Iris dans un soupir. Il échangea avec la jeune fille un regard entendu, et elle se mit à rire.

— Tu es déjà fatigué des deux frappés du bocal ? lui demanda Iris.

— Quand Remus n'est pas là pour les canaliser, c'est vite oppressant, dit Peter en riant.

— Et oui, car notre Remus est un préfet ! se sentit obligé Sirius, même si tout le monde était déjà au courant. Mary pousse-toi et fais moi une petite place, tu veux ? Vous avez pas des Chocogrenouilles par hasard ?

— Non, désolée, répondit Mary en se décalant.

— Vous fichez pas de moi... Vous, sans rien à manger dans le Poudlard Express ? Vous avez tout planqué avant que j'arrive, traîtresses !

— Tu m'as tué ma réserve de patacitrouilles l'an dernier, elles ont raison de se méfier, les défendit Peter.

— Non mais sérieux, même pas une Chocogrenouille ?

— Tiens Sirius, de toute façon je ne vais pas la manger, finit par dire Orthia en lui donnant le chocolat tant désiré.

— Toi, t'es une chic fille. Leighton, je suis très déçu, déclara le Gryffondor avec un regard accusateur.

— Pourquoi moi ?

Sirius haussa les épaules et mordit dans sa chocogrenouille avant de regarder Mary attentivement. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune écossaise se tourna vers lui, un peu excédée.

— Quoi ?

— T'avais pas les oreilles percées avant, si ?

— Non, Sirius, je n'avais pas les oreilles percées.

— J'me disais bien. Bon, il commence à me gonfler, le Potter... Je passe ma vie à l'attendre, en fait.

— Fais gaffe Black, ça peut ruiner un couple ce genre de trucs, dit Iris, amusée.

— Je lui ai déjà dit, mais ça lui passe au-dessus. Tiens au fait, pendant que j'y pense, tes grands-parents ont donné une réception cet été. La soirée de l'année, vraiment.

La mère d'Iris était née Castwell, une famille de Sangs-Purs très appréciée dans le monde sorcier. Les Castwell n'étaient ni aussi riches ni aussi puissants que les Black ou les Malefoy, mais avaient gagné une réputation solide : honorables, serviables, brillants, versés dans la tradition, ils étaient dignes de confiance et de respect aux yeux des plus grandes familles. Et plus le temps passait, plus le clan Castwell devenait important au sein de la communauté magique. En choisissant de travailler avec les Moldus, puis de se fiancer avec l'un d'eux, Flora avait cessé de correspondre aux critères familiaux, et on lui avait demandé de prendre la porte. C'était une blessure tenace et profonde chez sa mère, d'autant que selon elle, elle avait toujours été aimée dans cette famille... Silvius et Elaine Castwell n'étaient pas des parents tyranniques, mais extrêmement exigeants, qui ne toléraient pas les écarts. Ils prenaient soin de leur troupeau, mais abandonnaient les brebis qu'ils jugeaient égarées. Par son appartenance à la famille Black, Sirius côtoyait un peu sa famille maternelle, et il lui arrivait de lui en parler.

— Des nouvelles intéressantes ? demanda Iris.

— Non... Bellona s'entend toujours aussi bien avec Bellatrix, je crois qu'elles prévoient de dominer le monde toutes les deux, entre deux tasses de thé, plaisanta Black.

Du temps de sa mère, les Castwell n'étaient pas particulièrement extrémistes. Mais apparemment, son départ avait brisé quelque chose : sa « trahison » avait fait voler en éclats la belle harmonie familiale... Et maintenant, la plupart des Castwell ne paraissaient pas beaucoup plus sains d'esprit que les Black. Iris trouvait même que certains devaient avoir pris un sacré coup sur la cafetière, comme sa tante Electra.

Electra était la cadette de la fratrie, et selon sa mère, avait toujours été la plus fantasque... Un côté devenu plus fou que fantasque lorsqu'elle avait rencontré un certain Siegfried Gorath, qu'elle s'était empressée d'épouser. Bien que assez attiré par la magie noire, il était Sang-Pur, et de très bonne famille. Bref, il avait été accueilli à bras ouverts. Et la tante Electra s'était mise à suivre son mari sur des voies pas toujours très respectables... Du moins, c'était la réputation du couple. De cette union étaient nées trois filles, aux noms qui laissaient entendre les ambitions de leurs parents : Bellona, dix-sept ans, Persephona, quinze ans et Pandora, douze ans. Les trois avaient été réparties à Serpentard et l'aînée était devenue l'inséparable de Bellatrix Black, la cousine complètement folle et un brin sadique de Sirius. Très rapidement, toute la génération des cousins d'Iris s'était retrouvée influencée... Quant aux enfants de son oncle Octavius...

Octavius était le frère aîné de sa mère, et s'était toujours montré plutôt raisonnable. La mère d'Iris lui en parlait toujours en bien. Il s'était marié une première fois, mais sa femme avait fini par se pendre sans lui donner d'enfants. Iris trouvait que le suicide de sa femme n'était pas le signe d'un homme très « raisonnable », mais enfin. Il s'était remarié avec une sorcière d'origine française, toujours en vie aux dernières nouvelles. Le plus jeune de leurs enfants, Augustus devait faire sa rentrée à Poudlard cette année. Iris avait eu l'occasion de voir Blanche, sa soeur aînée, à plusieurs reprises à Poudlard, qui avait toujours fait l'effort de la saluer d'un signe de tête. Elle avait la réputation d'être une fille aimable et serviable. Mais elle avait quitté Poudlard depuis deux ans, et elle était même mariée avec un arrière-cousin de Black, ou quelque chose comme ça. La jeune fille avait autant de chances de la revoir un jour que de discuter chiffons avec Bellatrix et Bellona.

En résumé, elle ne connaissait sa famille maternelle que de nom ou de vue. Ses cousines ne faisaient même pas l'effort de l'insulter... Iris n'avait simplement jamais réellement parlé à un membre de la famille Castwell. Même sa cousine Persephona, qui avait pourtant le même âge qu'elle, ne lui avait jamais adressé un mot. Sa mère avait été rayée de leur vie, et elle aussi, en conséquence. Et au fond, elle trouvait que ce n'était pas plus mal.

— Ça a dû être l'enfer, cette réception, dit Iris à Black, compatissante.

— Tu peux remercier ta mère de t'avoir évitée de telles horreurs... L'avantage, c'est qu'on y mange bien. Les petits fours sont à mourir. Ils ont pas beaucoup de discussion, mais ils sont délicieux.

— Je t'imagine bien faire la discussion au buffet moi, se moqua Remus, qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de Lily.

Remus Lupin était gentil. Ce seul adjectif suffisait à le décrire. Toujours calme, tout en douceur, c'était un garçon en qui on pouvait avoir confiance. Très mignon, avec ses cheveux châtains et son petit sourire discret, très bon élève, elle avait eu un petit coup de cœur pour lui lors de leur troisième année, dont seule Lily avait été au courant. Souvent, Remus affichait un air épuisé et un peu triste, qui attendrissait bien des filles. Il avait sans doute des problèmes familiaux, ou quelque chose du genre, et cela donnait envie de le réconforter. Il était le plus raisonnable du groupe des quatre garçons, et en général, on attendait de lui qu'il réussisse à calmer les autres. Iris compatissait : c'était bien trop pour un seul homme, même aussi dévoué que Remus !

Le retour de Lily eut pour effet de faire rappliquer Potter immédiatement, ce qui sembla agacer Black. Potter salua tout le monde avec un grand sourire, qui s'élargit encore lorsqu'il s'adressa à la nouvelle préfète.

— Salut Evans ! Je t'ai manqué ?

— A ton avis ?

— Donc, oui, je t'ai manqué.

Au moins, le message était clair. La facette pot de colle de Potter était effectivement encore d'actualité. Surtout à voir comme le Gryffondor venait de se rapprocher de Lily.

— Dis, tu es obligé de venir m'ennuyer alors que les cours n'ont même pas commencé ?

— Tu sais bien que je n'y parviens pas... Tu es comme un Vif d'or, tu attires mon attention...

— Tu es poursuiveur, Potter.

Le poursuiveur en question soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les décoiffer encore un peu plus. Il n'y avait pas de coupe de cheveux plus anarchique que celle de James Potter. Mais ses épis ne semblaient pas le déranger, il avait même l'air de s'en être très bien accommodé. Selon lui, ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient l'air de venir de descendre de son balai, chose qui horripilait Lily au plus haut point.

— Alors, c'était comment cette petite réunion de préfets ? dit Mary pour changer de sujet.

— Super, dit Lily avec enthousiasme. Et puis je suis sûre qu'on va former une super équipe avec Remus.

— Ne vas pas corrompre Remus, infâme élève respectueuse du règlement ! s'écria Black.

— J'espère bien qu'il va réussir à vous empêcher de faire perdre des points à Gryffondor ! riposta Lily.

— Je te rappelle qu'on en fait gagner tout autant ! riposta Potter.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, déjà excédée. Les garçons allaient partir, quand la rousse se sentit obligée de préciser ce qu'il ne fallait pas préciser, et qui allait forcément rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

— Et je vous préviens, je ne vous laisserais pas vous acharner sur Severus !

— Oh tu vas pas encore prendre la défense de cet abruti graisseux ! soupira Potter.

Sentant son amie au bord de l'explosion, Iris intervint.

— Laisse tomber Lily, tu sais bien qu'il est vraiment idiot quand il s'agit de Sev'.

Severus Rogue était l'ami d'enfance de Lily, son tout premier contact avec le monde sorcier. Ils avaient toujours été très complices tous les deux mais Poudlard les avaient séparés plutôt que de les rapprocher lorsque Lily avait rejoint la maison Gryffondor tandis que Severus avait été réparti chez les Serpentards. Severus semblait s'être laissé influencer par les leaders de sa maison, des êtres charmants comme Bellatrix Black qui concrètement, semblait vouloir la mort de la plupart des Gryffondors. Pour ne rien arranger, Severus avait un physique plutôt disgracieux avec un nez crochu, une peau cireuse et des cheveux éternellement gras : autant dire qu'il était une victime toute désignée pour Potter et Black. A Poudlard, il n'assumait pas du tout son amitié avec Lily, l'ignorant la plupart du temps, sauf lorsque personne ne pouvait les voir. C'était dommage, car Iris devait reconnaître que Severus était un garçon intelligent et très attentionné envers Lily le reste du temps. Quand elle allait passer quelques jours chez Lily, elle passait elle aussi du temps avec Severus et elle trouvait sa compagnie plutôt agréable. Il avait mis un peu de temps pour s'habituer à elle mais elle pensait pouvoir dire qu' aujourd'hui qu'ils étaient amis eux aussi. Enfin, de bonnes connaissances, du moins.

— Leighton, je t'interdis d'appeler Servilio comme ça, dit Sirius comme s'il était sur le point de vomir. On a assez à gérer avec une Gryffondor qui pactise avec l'ennemi, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?

— J'ai jamais détesté Severus moi, rétorqua Iris.

— Tsss... Bon les gars, on y va ? Laissons Remus continuer sa ronde de préfets avec Lilynette, dit Potter en sortant du compartiment.

— Iris, il a pas abandonné ce surnom débile, se lamenta Lily.

— Mouais... Bah, c'est pas grave, j'ai de quoi te réconforter. Ouvre tes poches, on a des tas de chocogrenouilles. Et ce sont des battantes, elles ont échappé à Black, répondit Iris.

— Remus, il faut que tu lui dises de me laisser tranquille, supplia la rousse.

— Tu crois que j'ai une si grande influence sur James ? Tu rêves, lui répondit Remus.

— Je suis désespérée.

— Bah, on s'entraînera à lancer des Bloclang, proposa Iris. S'entraîner pour l'épreuve de Sortilèges des BUSEs et faire taire Potter... Ça se joue, non ?

A voir l'expression à la fois amusée et à la fois désespérée de Lily en pensant au problème Potter, Iris se dit que finalement, elle avait eu vraiment tort de s'inquiéter : cette cinquième année ne serait sans doute pas si différente des précédentes.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. je vous dis à bientôt et vous souhaite une bonne nuit, car il est très tard et l'insomniaque que je suis commence enfin à fatiguer._

 _Gardez la pêche ;)_


	2. Une porte plus tard

_Bonsoir tout le monde. d'abord un grand merci pour vos retours sur le précédent chapitre, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas démarré une nouvelle fiction et j'avoue que j'étais un brin stressée ;)_

 _Récapitulatif des personnages OC (en gros)_

 _ **Iris Leighton** : le personnage principal de cette fiction. Gryffondor, cinquième année, fille d'une mère sorcière (issue d'une famille très traditionnelle) et d'un père moldu, la petite dernière d'une fratrie de trois enfants (deux frères aînés, Lionel et Hector). Meilleure amie de Lily Evans ; s'entend très bien avec Peter Pettigrew et occasionnellement avec Sirius Black. _

_**Karen Dawkins** , camarade de dortoir et très bonne copine, très extravertie._

 _ **Orthia Cartledge** , elle aussi camarade de dortoir, un peu plus discrète mais pas plus sérieuse. _

_**Mary MacDonald** (attention, inventée par JK Rowling) la dernière camarade de dortoir d'Iris et Lily, la plus calme du petit groupe_

 _ **Bellona Heimdall** cousine d'Iris, grande amie de Bellatrix Black, septième année. en raison du rejet de la famille de la mère d'Iris depuis qu'elle a choisi d'épouser un moldu, n'a jamais adressé un regard ou une parole à iris. Un peu frappée du bocal, dans la même veine que Bellatrix. (soeurs : Perspehona et Pandora)  
_

 _ **Beatriz Ciengo** , Septième année de Gryffondor, petite amie du Capitaine de Quidditch, très populaire et appréciée._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre !_

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

Iris triturait nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux en écoutant le discours du Professeur McGonagall. Cela faisait maintenant presque un quart d'heure que l'enseignante les assommait de recommandations pour leur cinquième année et leurs BUSEs, et la jeune fille songeait sérieusement à fuguer dans la Forêt Interdite et à n'en ressortir qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

— J'insiste donc sur la nécessité absolue d'une attitude studieuse et responsable durant cette année qui ne sera pas de tout repos. J'attends de vous un investissement exceptionnel et des résultats exemplaires aux BUSEs. Et puisque je tiens à une ambiance de travail dans cette salle de classe, nous allons avoir recours à quelques petites précautions pour vous éviter toute distraction. Ensuite, nous pourrons commencer à étudier.

Les petites précautions consistaient majoritairement à placer stratégiquement les élèves pour éviter les groupes de perturbateurs. Le professeur McGonagall n'avait nommé personne directement, mais tout élève de cinquième année digne de ce nom savait de quoi étaient capables les Maraudeurs s'ils étaient réunis tous les quatre dans une salle de cours.

— Black, au premier rang, juste devant mon bureau, à côté de Miss Cartledge. Et ne faites pas cette tête, vous retrouverez Potter plus tard, je vous l'assure.

Iris fut vite soulagée de voir qu'elle s'en sortait plutôt bien dans le plan de classe imaginé par sa directrice de maison : elle était placée au deuxième rang, entre Peter Pettigrew et Lily. Au milieu de bons éléments en Métamorphose, avec qui elles s'entendaient très bien, la jeune fille se sentait reprendre courage.

— Potter, prenez donc place à côté de Miss MacDonald.

Mary cligna des yeux, visiblement ennuyée. Mais en bonne élève et bonne camarade de maison, elle ne protesta pas, se contentant d'ignorer son nouveau voisin. Iris avait tout de même certains doutes concernant l'efficacité de ce plan de classe. Puisque le cours de Métamorphose était commun avec les Serpentards, il était bien sûr impensable de mélanger les élèves des deux maisons : les Gryffondors de cinquième année étaient dans l'ensemble plutôt complices, et il paraissait évident à la jeune fille que personne parmi eux ne pourrait s'empêcher de plaisanter. Et c'était sans doute la même chose pour les Serpentards.

— Bien, maintenant nous pouvons nous mettre au travail. Pour cette première séance, nous allons réviser l'essentiel de ce qui a été vu les années précédentes. Cela vous permettra de situer votre niveau et de connaître les points que vous devez travailler pour réussir votre examen, poursuivit le professeur.

— Okay, donc je vais me ridiculiser dès le premier jour, soupira discrètement Iris.

Heureusement, Iris n'échoua pas dès les premiers exercices. Le professeur McGonagall la félicita d'ailleurs pour la qualité de la transformation de sa souris en verre à pied. Cependant, les choses se mirent à dégénérer assez rapidement.

— Arrête de rire Lily, ce n'est pas drôle du tout...

— Je ne comprends même pas comment tu as réussi à faire ça !

En effet, les scarabées qu'Iris devait simplement transformer en boutons de manchettes avaient pris une curieuse couleur verte fluorescente. Plus inquiétant encore, ils semblaient émettre le sifflement d'une théière.

— Arrête de rire et aide-moi avant que McGonagall ne voit ça...

— Attends, ils changent de couleur c'est joli... protesta la rousse, fascinée.

— La métamorphose et toi, ça fait vraiment deux, fit remarquer Peter à son tour. On dirait que tu as essayé de les transformer en dragées Bertie Crochue.

— Quelqu'un a des dragées surprise ? demanda Black en se retournant. Qu'est-ce que... Leighton, comment t'as réussi à faire ça ? Et euh... Pourquoi ils sifflent comme s'ils allaient exploser ?

Iris leva les yeux au ciel, désespérée. Bien évidemment, le professeur McGonagall remarqua les exploits de la jeune fille et vint lui faire recommencer l'exercice jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à le réussir. Après avoir propulsé les scarabées à travers la classe et les avoir accidentellement transformé en balles rebondissantes, Iris finit par obtenir des boutons de manchettes, approximatifs certes, mais des boutons de manchettes quand même.

— Pour la prochaine séance, vous effectuerez des recherches sur les sortilèges de Disparition. 30 centimètres de parchemin, minimum, annonça l'enseignante à la fin du cours. Miss Leighton, vous resterez quelques minutes, j'ai à vous parler.

Lily lui adressa un sourire compatissant et lui promit de l'attendre avant de se rendre au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. La remerciant d'un signe de tête, Iris rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers le bureau de sa directrice de maison. Ses camarades sortis de la classe, Mrs McGonagall se mit à la fixer intensément.

— Vous devriez maîtriser tous les exercices demandés aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous en avez conscience, Miss, lui dit-elle gravement.

— Je vais faire des efforts, Professeur.

— Je sais que Miss Evans vous aide à progresser, c'est pourquoi j'ai fait attention à ne pas vous séparer. Quant à Peter Pettigrew, il est très doué dans cette matière. Vous devriez lui demander de l'aide.

— Oui, Professeur.

— Malgré vos piètres résultats en Métamorphose, je sais reconnaître que vous êtes une jeune fille sérieuse, Miss Leighton. Je tenais donc à vous encourager pour ce début d'année, il est encore temps de rattraper votre retard.

— Merci Professeur, répondit Iris avec un sourire timide.

— Faites également des efforts dans les autres matières, ne vous contentez pas du minimum, est-ce bien clair ?

Iris hocha la tête avec le plus de conviction dont elle était capable. Mrs McGonagall la libéra, non sans lui avoir rappelé d'essayer de faire de son mieux, voire plus. La jeune fille ne voyait pas vraiment comment elle pouvait faire mieux que son mieux ; d'ailleurs, elle n'était même pas sûre que cela veuille dire quelque chose.

— Ça s'est bien passé ? lui demanda Lily.

— Oui, elle voulait m'encourager... Tu crois qu'elle commence à avoir pitié de moi ?

— Ou alors elle est comme moi, et elle a adoré quand tu as envoyé les scarabées droit sur Black.

— Possible, dit Iris en riant. Désolée, à cause de moi, on est retard.

Lily haussa les épaules mais accéléra un peu le pas. Arrivées devant la salle de cours de DCFM, elles toquèrent.

— ENTREZ ! cria une voix puissante et autoritaire.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard inquiet avant que Lily n'ouvre la porte, hésitante.

— Nous sommes désolées pour le retard Professeur, nous étions avec le Professeur McGonagall, s'excusa Lily en entrant.

— Vos camarades m'ont prévenue. Asseyez-vous. SILENCE !

Asia Lufkin et Victoria Truman, les deux Poufsouffle sur lesquelles le professeur venait de hurler, s'interrompirent net dans leurs bavardages. Iris et Lily se précipitèrent aux places gardées par leurs amies. Salustius Tiddle, le nouveau professeur de DCFM, n'avait pas paru très sympathique aux étudiants lors du banquet de rentrée. De toute évidence, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment trompés.

— Pas de chahut, pas de bavardages. Cette discipline est une chose sérieuse, qui ne s'apprend ni dans la distraction, ni dans la rêvasserie.

Le Professeur Tiddle était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, très grand. Sa taille était encore accentuée par sa longue robe de sorcier noire et ses cheveux bouclés mal coiffés, qui devaient lui faire gagner encore quelques centimètres. Le père d'Iris dirait sans doute qu'il avait l'air d'avoir mis les doigts dans une prise électrique.

— On m'a averti de l'agitation qui avait tendance à régner dans votre année, poursuivit le professeur Tiddle, un regard pénétrant posé sur les Maraudeurs. Ne vous amusez pas à cela avec moi, je manque cruellement de patience à côté de mes collègues.

Iris n'avait pas besoin de regarder Lily pour savoir que celle-ci jubilait de voir un professeur impressionner James Potter. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que cela dure le reste de l'année.

— Votre cinquième année sera l'occasion d'approfondir vos connaissances. Il m'importe énormément que vous soyez capable de vous défendre dans le monde qui vous attend, car vous serez des adultes plus tôt que vous ne l'imaginez. Bien... Je sais qu'à votre âge, le mystérieux vous fascine. Je me suis donc dit que nous pourrions commencer notre programme par un animal fascinant et dangereux, le Lethifold.

Iris n'était pas une experte en animaux fantastiques, cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Elle ne connaissait que les animaux familiers au Royaume-Uni, et quelques autres créatures dont elle avait appris l'existence à Poudlard. Le Lethifold, cela ne lui disait rien.

— Quelqu'un pourrait-il me parler du Lethifold ? Lorsque je vous interroge, dites votre nom avant de parler. Nous vous écoutons, Miss, dit le professeur en désignant le fond de la classe.

— Rose Stebbins, répondit la studieuse Poufsouffle. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur le sujet, mais je crois qu'on l'appelle aussi "Suaire vivant", et qu'il ressemble à une cape noire qui attaque les personnes endormies en les étouffant et les engloutissant.

— Pas grand-chose ? Ce n'est pas mal, Miss Stebbins. Cinq points pour Poufsouffle. Monsieur, vous leviez la main, pouvez-vous compléter la réponse de votre camarade ?

— Remus Lupin. On trouve le Lethifold dans les climats tropicaux, et il ne laisse jamais aucune trace derrière lui.

— Tout à fait. Et bien, tout le monde, prenez des notes enfin ! Le Lethifold attaque généralement les personnes endormies en s'étalant sur elles, en les étouffant et en les engloutissant de manière à finalement fondre le corps de sa victime dans le sien. Savez-vous comment l'on peut repousser un Lethifold, Monsieur Lupin ?

— Avec un Patronus.

— En effet. Cinq points pour Gryffondor également. Je vais désormais vous lire un extrait du récit de Flavius Belby, l'un des rares survivants d'une attaque de Lethifold.

L'histoire du pauvre Flavius Belby, attaqué au cours de ses vacances en Papouasie-Nouvelle-Guinée, était plutôt effrayant. Iris se fit la réflexion de rappeler à son frère l'existence du Lethifold, lui qui partait souvent dans les zones tropicales pour son travail ou pour des vacances. Après tout, il avait eu quelques problèmes avec un Kappa quelques mois auparavant, au Japon.

— Il était super ce cours, non ? Ou on m'a jetée un Sortilège de Confusion ? demanda Lily une fois le cours fini, en marchant vers la Grande Salle.

— Franchement, je m'attendais pas ça en voyant Tiddle, approuva Karen.

— Il est sévère, mais pas méchant, répondit Iris, rassurée à l'idée de ne pas avoir un dragon comme professeur.

— Vous ne l'avez pas vu hurler sur Potter, ça c'était quelque chose. Croyez-moi, dans le genre effrayant il se pose le Tiddle, dit Mary en prenant place à la table des Gryffondors.

— Et j'ai raté ça ? dit Lily, réellement déçue.

— Tiens, en parlant du loup... lui chuchota Iris en remarquant Potter et ses amis entrer dans la Grande Salle à leur tour.

— Je m'en fiche, je ne le vois pas, il n'est pas là, il n'existe pas. Je vais juste contempler cette magnifique tranche de rosbif dans mon assiette et... Iris, fais quelque chose, il y a plein de place à côté de toi !

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont aller s'installer à côté de Jerry, pour parler Quidditch. Ah bah non en fait... Mais écoute, il a vraiment une jolie couleur ce rosbif, tu as raison, admire-le.

Potter passa près de Lily en lui souhaitant un bon appétit, ce qui fit se crisper la Gryffondor. Finalement, Iris ne savait plus trop qui était le plus obsessionnel des deux : celui qui essayait d'attirer son attention, ou celle qui essayait à tout prix de l'éviter et de le repousser ? Potter était insupportable avec elle et son amie comprenait volontiers son envie de le voir disparaître de son espace vital. Mais elles avaient également beaucoup ri grâce à lui ces derniers mois... Et en cet instant, à voir le regard de Lily fixé sur sa tranche de rosbif comme si elle essayait de la faire léviter, Iris était au bord du fou rire.

— Leighton, j'ai des questions à te poser.

A force de se moquer de Lily et son rosbif, elle n'avait pas fait attention à Sirius Black, qui venait de s'installer juste à côté d'elle. Pour autant, elle n'était pas étonnée. Parfois, Black avait des questions sur le monde moldu, et il fallait qu'il lui pose immédiatement. Iris avait toujours songé que le cerveau de ce garçon devait fonctionner d'une manière très particulière.

— Tu sais que Iris n'est pas la seule de cette école à avoir un parent moldu ? Tu pourrais changer de victime de temps en temps, plaisanta Remus, assis juste en face d'eux.

— Je vais pas demander à Evans, elle va m'envoyer son assiette en pleine tête. Et ce ne serait pas juste, car ce serait la faute de James... Faut dire, oser lui souhaiter un bon appétit en souriant, il y a de quoi planter quelqu'un à coup de fourchette.

— Tu sais très bien être assez insupportable tout seul, sans avoir besoin de Potter pour que je te jette des choses à la figure, rétorqua Lily.

— Mange ton rosbif Evans... Et mâche bien surtout, parce que c'est un coup à s'étouffer, de manger crispée comme ça.

— Tu voulais quoi ? demanda Iris au jeune homme, coupant court aux piques de ses deux voisins de table.

— Comment est-ce qu'on sait combien de timbres il faut mettre sur une enveloppe ? lui demanda-t-il en regardant les plats de nourriture autour de lui. Tu veux des haricots ?

— Non merci. C'est selon le poids de la lettre, sa destination... Il y a des feuilles de tarifs.

— Tu en as une ?

— Une feuille de tarifs, non... Mais si ça te fait plaisir, je peux toujours demander à ce qu'on m'en envoie une.

— Qu'est-ce que... Je ne sais même pas comment poser cette question, soupira Remus. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire d'une feuille de tarifs postaux moldus, Sirius ? Tu veux envoyer une lettre à quelqu'un ?

— Bah non, mais si un jour j'ai besoin de le faire, je ne veux pas passer pour un crétin.

Remus haussa les épaules et souhaita beaucoup de courage à Iris pour supporter son ami. Mais la jeune fille savait bien que Remus ne le pensait pas vraiment. C'était vraiment bien que Sirius Black soit aussi curieux du monde moldu. Peu de ses camarades s'intéressait au monde non magique : non pas qu'ils soient tous intolérants ou racistes, mais ils n'y pensaient simplement pas. Iris trouvait cela dommage, car même si la magie était quelque chose d'exceptionnel, la vie moldue n'était vraiment pas mal non plus.

— Et tu pourrais m'expliquer les règles du hockey sur glace ? demanda Black en lui passant une tranche de pain qu'elle n'avait pas demandée.

Le reste de cette première journée se passa plutôt mollement. Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie avait été aussi soporifique que d'habitude, au point que la pauvre Orthia s'était cognée la tête sur la table en s'endormant. Le bruit sourd provoqué par le choc n'avait fait réagir personne, tous les élèves étant trop endormis. Iris maintenait que mettre ce cours juste après le repas de midi était l'idée la plus stupide qu'elle n'ait jamais vue.

— Iris et moi on va à la bibliothèque pour se débarrasser tout de suite du devoir de McGo, vous venez ? demanda Lily aux autres filles, alors qu'elles prenaient l'air dans le parc.

— Après le cours de Binns ? Mais vous êtes tarées... Non, moi je vais dans la Salle Commune, répondit Orthia en prenant ses affaires.

— Bah moi je vais les accompagner, dit Karen. Je vais essayer d'être sérieuse pendant une semaine. Non en fait, je vais travailler une semaine sur deux...

Les cinq amies se mirent à rire. Finalement, Mary elle aussi désirait étudier à la bibliothèque. Bien évidemment, une éclaireuse devait entrer en première pour vérifier que Potter n'y était pas. Iris avait tellement l'habitude de vérifier chaque détour de couloir qu'elle en prit immédiatement la responsabilité.

— Vérifie aussi si Severus est là, s'il te plaît, demanda Lily.

— Et Patrick Wenlock, ajouta Karen.

— Wenlock ? Le sixième année, le gardien des Poufsouffle qui a failli nous faire perdre le match l'an dernier ? Pourquoi c'est important qu'il soit là ou pas ?

— Il me plaît !

— Et ben ma veille, bon courage avec Potter, dit Iris en se plaçant devant la porte pour l'ouvrir.

— Il n'y a pas que le Quidditch dans la vie...

Iris répondit que Potter serait sans doute capable d'essayer de faire bannir Karen de la maison Gryffondor si elle osait sortir avec l'excellent gardien qu'était Wenlock. Il avait la fâcheuse tendance d'empêcher le poursuiveur de marquer. Soudain, alors qu'elle allait en saisir la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, et Iris se prit un violent coup de porte dans le visage.

— Aïe ! cria la jeune sorcière en se protégeant trop tardivement le visage.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches derrière la porte ? Dégage de là.

Reconnaissant la voix de Bellatrix Black, Iris écarquilla les yeux derrière ses mains. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'elle prenait toujours bien soin d'éviter, c'était Bellatrix Black. Question de survie, de bien-être mental et d'épanouissement social.

— Mais bouge, tu bloques le passage !

Iris bloquait peut-être le passage, mais elle était persuadée qu'en ce moment, on devait voir des petits hiboux voler autour de sa tête. Le nez entre les mains, légèrement penchée en avant, elle était un peu perdue.

— Eh ! Tu vois bien qu'elle a mal, la défendit Lily. Iris, ça va aller ?

Iris retira les mains de son visage et grimaça en voyant le sang sur ses doigts. Son nez lui faisait mal, et elle espérait qu'il ne soit pas cassé. Les choses n'allant décidément pas assez vite pour Bellatrix, celle-ci la contourna en pestant. Elle était suivie de sa fidèle Bellona, la cousine d'Iris.

— Sale traître à ton sang.

Pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de quelques minutes, Iris écarquilla les yeux. Bellona l'avait toujours royalement ignorée, comme si elle n'existait pas. La jeune fille ne s'en était jamais plainte, préférant largement cela à des conflits ouverts. Mais voilà que sa cousine de dix-sept ans, après plusieurs années communes à Poudlard sans lui décrocher un regard ou un mot, l'insultait ?

— Iris, je crois qu'il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie. Attention aux gouttes de sang par terre, Rusard serait encore capable de faire un scandale, dit Mary en lui tendant un mouchoir.

— A mon avis, tu vas avoir un coquard en plus... ajouta Lily en grimaçant. Viens, je vais t'accompagner voir Mrs Pomfresh. On vous rejoindra ensuite les filles.

Iris écouta Lily pester sur les mauvaises manières de Bellatrix sans rien répondre, distraite par la douleur et pas le comportement de sa cousine. Fort heureusement, son nez n'était pas cassé, et Mrs Pomfresh lui donna une potion contre la douleur qui se révéla très efficace. Bien sûr, Iris avait tout de même une tête catastrophique, malgré la crème de l'infirmière : elle avait un magnifique bleu d'une couleur déjà très soutenue sur le côté gauche du nez, l'oeil un peu enflé avec, comme l'avait prédit Lily, un début de coquard. La crème à appliquer deux fois par jour dans une main et une poche de glace appliquée sur le visage, Iris trouvait que l'année démarrait d'une drôle de manière.

— Tu devrais aller te reposer dans la salle commune... Je vais nous avancer dans les recherches en Métamorphose, et on continuera demain toutes les deux, proposa gentiment Lily.

— Merci... Dis, tu as entendu ce que m'a dit Bellona ?

— Tu t'attendais à quoi ? "Désolée, tu veux un câlin ?"

— Non... Mais elle m'a parlé, à moi. Directement. Pour m'insulter, d'accord mais... Enfin jusque là, j'étais plutôt le parasite invisible, tu vois ? Depuis quand j'existe ?

— Sa meilleure venait de t'envoyer une porte en pleine tête et tu gênais leur passage. C'était difficile de t'ignorer.

Iris haussa les épaules, pas très convaincue. Elle se posait peut-être trop de questions, mais quelque chose l'avait vraiment dérangée chez Bellona. Peut-être était-ce l'effet du coup de porte combiné à celui de la surprise, après tout.

Lily l'accompagna devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et lui conseilla de se détendre un peu, avant de repartir vers la bibliothèque. Bien évidemment, arriver dans la salle commune avec une poche de glace sur le visage, on avait vu plus discret. Surtout si Orthia était présente.

— Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fichu ? s'écria la brune en se levant de son fauteuil.

— Me suis battue avec une porte, et elle a gagné... plaisanta Iris.

— Mais sérieusement, t'as fait quoi ?

— Bellatrix Black sortait de la bibliothèque, moi je voulais entrer. Entre nous deux, il y avait la porte et je te laisse deviner qui l'a prise en pleine poire, répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur le sofa à côté de Anna Voronov, une sixième année.

Évidemment, en un rien de temps, la presque totalité de la salle commune s'était pressée autour d'elle. Sans qu'elle comprenne vraiment comment, elle se retrouva avec les pieds étendus sur des coussins et un verre de jus de citrouille dans la main.

— Non mais ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Iris, amusée.

— T'as pas vu ta tête ou quoi ? répondit Orthia.

— Orthia ! Ne t'inquiète pas Iris, si tu veux viens me voir demain matin, je t'arrangerai ça avec quelques sorts et du maquillage. Ce sera moins... Enfin voilà quoi, dit Alice, compatissante.

Alice Faithfull était une septième année vraiment très gentille, qui cherchait toujours à maintenir une bonne ambiance au sein des Gryffondors. Elle avait même organisé un système de tutorat pour aider les plus jeunes, initiative tellement appréciée par le professeur McGonagall qu'elle était devenue obligatoire. Avec Beatriz Ciengo, elles étaient les deux organisatrices désignées de tout ce qui pouvait se passer chez les Gryffondors, des fêtes au ménage de printemps, en passant par les soirées jeux. C'était sûrement grâce à elles que les élèves de la maison étaient aussi soudés.

— J'espère que ça ne va pas t'empêcher de faire la fête ? demanda Orthia.

— Non, ça devrait aller. Vous éviterez juste de prendre des photos dans ma direction...

Une fête de rentrée était prévu chez les Gryffondors ce soir, pour fêter les retrouvailles des élèves, se motiver pour gagner la Coupe des quatre maisons et souhaiter la bienvenue aux premières années. Iris aimait particulièrement la fête de rentrée, qui lui rappelait chaque année pourquoi elle aimait autant Poudlard. Et en tant que cinquième année, elle allait pouvoir rester plus tard que les fois précédentes.

— Orthia m'a dit que le professeur Tiddle n'était pas si horrible que ça ? lui demanda Alice en s'asseyant près d'elle, sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

— Franchement, son cours était bien. Par contre, il supporte pas les bavardages alors à la limite, évite de te mettre à côté de Beatriz. Tu l'as demain ?

— Oui, à dix heures. J'aurai le temps de récupérer un peu ma nuit.

— On aurait pu faire la fête samedi, sinon ?

— Les professeurs sont trop attentifs le samedi soir, ils s'y attendent trop, lui expliqua Alice. Les Poufsouffle font leur fête samedi et si tu veux mon avis, ils vont se faire prendre.

— Déchaînés comme ils sont toujours, en plus... approuva Orthia. Et puis nous, on commence à dix heures aussi alors bon...

— Par Potions. Faudra que tu sois un minimum réveillée Orthia, ou tu vas encore perdre tes sourcils, se moqua gentiment Iris.

Iris adorait passer du temps dans la salle commune. Elle aimait tout dans cette pièce : les couleurs chaudes des murs et des coussins, le confort rassurant des fauteuils, les bruits des discussions entre amis... Elle n'était pas une solitaire. Au contraire, elle détestait être seule et la salle commune, c'était l'endroit où on ne pouvait jamais l'être. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour discuter ou tout simplement une présence rassurante. Au final, la salle commune des Gryffondor, c'était le salon de sa deuxième famille. Une deuxième dont les deux cousins un peu pénibles seraient Potter et Black, qui venaient de rentrer dans la salle, Potter perché sur le dos de Black, hilare.

— Depuis quand Karen veut sortir avec Wenlock ? demanda discrètement Iris à Orthia, maintenant qu'elles étaient seules.

— Elle a discuté deux minutes avec lui sur le Chemin de Traverse et il lui a dit qu'elle avait un joli rire.

— Ah... Donc c'est pas à sens unique ?

Orthia allait répondre quand Peter Pettigrew arrivant à son tour dans la salle commune en compagnie de Remus Lupin, écarquilla grand les yeux en voyant Iris.

— Merde Iris, ça va ?

— Bellatroce lui a mis un coup de porte, expliqua Orthia.

— QUOI ?

Black, qui n'avait pas remarqué le visage d'Iris jusqu'à présent, réagit en entendant le surnom de sa détestable cousine. La jeune sorcière haussa les épaules et précisa que pour une fois, Bellatrix n'avait pas fait exprès de la blesser.

— Pas cool quand même, dit Peter en grimaçant devant le visage bleui de la jeune fille.

— Elle doit ouvrir les portes avec une de ces délicatesse... ajouta Potter. On va te venger.

— Parce qu'elle a ouvert une porte ? Laisse-tomber James, ça attirera plus de problèmes à Iris qu'autre chose, le raisonna Remus.

— T'es sûre qu'elle a pas fait exprès ? insista Black, contrarié.

— Elle pouvait pas savoir que j'étais derrière la porte. Bon, on parle d'autre chose que de ma tête boursouflée ?

— C'est pas si terrible que ça, la rassura Peter.

— Evans est pas avec toi ? demanda Potter, l'air de rien.

Iris leva les yeux au ciel en entendant Orthia répondre que Lily était avec Karen et Mary à la bibliothèque. Était-elle la seule à respecter la consigne "Ne jamais, jamais ô grand jamais révéler à Potter où je me trouve" de Lily ?

— James je te jure que si tu proposes d'aller à la bibliothèque... menaça Black.

— J'ai rien dit !

— On a tous vu l'idée passer dans tes yeux d'amoureux transi. Mais lâche l'affaire vieux, tu vois bien qu'elle veut pas !

— Elle le sait pas encore, c'est tout, rétorqua Potter.

— De toute façon, faut pas sortir avec une Gryffondor, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ? dit Black en prenant le verre de jus de citrouille d'Iris. Je peux ?

Iris acquiesça, sachant très bien que de toute manière, Black aurait déjà bu son verre avant d'attendre sa réponse.

— Et pourquoi faut pas sortir avec une Gryffondor ? demanda Orthia, intriguée.

Orthia était loin d'être insensible au charme de Black. Elle ne savait pas lui refuser grand-chose, et avait une nette tendance à guetter ses sourires. Malheureusement, ses efforts pour attirer son attention s'étaient pour l'instant montrés inefficaces.

— Parce que ce sont les plus chouettes filles de l'école, répondit simplement Black. Et les filles chouettes, j'ai pas envie de prendre le risque de me fâcher avec. Je préfère leur taxer des Chocogrenouilles.

— Ou leur jus de citrouille.

— T'as compris la démarche, Leighton. Mais sérieusement, sortir avec quelqu'un de sa maison, c'est... Autant aller narguer Rusard en pleine nuit avec une danse du ventre, c'est moins risqué...

Tous éclatèrent de rire en imaginant Black offrir une danse du ventre à Rusard. Orthia semblait tout de même un peu contrariée à l'idée de voir toute possibilité de sortir avec Black s'évanouir. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis les garçons montèrent dans leur dortoir en échangeant des regards malicieux qui ne présageaient rien de bon.

— A ton avis, ils prévoient quoi ? Un truc pour ce soir ou une farce contre les Serpentards ? demanda Iris à Orthia en jouant avec l'un des coussins du sofa.

— Je sais pas...

— Oh fais pas cette tête. Il fait le malin mais il pourrait tout à fait tomber sous le charme d'une Gryffondor.

— Mouais...

— Et puis tu es à côté de lui en Métamorphose maintenant, ça va sans doute vous rapprocher.

— On verra bien. C'est pas comme s'il était le seul garçon de toute l'école. Tu veux pas qu'on aille dans le dortoir ? On sera plus tranquille.

Elles rejoignirent donc leur dortoir et papotèrent en attendant le retour de Lily, Mary et Karen. Orthia cuisina un moment Iris pour savoir si un garçon lui plaisait, mais elle se retrouva sur sa faim.

— Personne ? Tu parles... En gros, il y a que Lily qui a le droit à tes confidences, râla Orthia.

— Mais non... Je dis pas que personne me plaît, mais j'ai envie de sortir avec personne.

— Mouais... Tu diras pas ça longtemps.

— Peut-être, mais pour l'instant c'est comme ça.

— Mais par exemple, si Lupin venait te proposer de sortir avec lui ? Ce serait non ? Il te plaisait bien à un moment pourtant...

— Oh mais j'en sais rien Orthia, répondit Iris en riant. Tu me demandes si j'ai quelqu'un en vue, je te dis non. Après, j'ai pas réfléchi aux détails.

— Il te plaît toujours ?

— Il est mignon. Mais rien de plus...

Orthia lui sourit et allait lui répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit sur les filles, qui revenaient de la bibliothèque. Lily lui annonça fièrement qu'elle avait énormément avancé dans les recherches pour le devoir de métamorphose et qu'elles n'avaient plus qu'à s'occuper de la rédaction du parchemin.

— T'as plus trop mal ? s'inquiéta la rousse en désignant son visage.

— Bouarf... Je survis, plaisanta Iris.

— Il faut que tu sois en forme pour ce soir. Aaaaaah je suis TROP contente ! s'écria Karen en sautillant partout à travers la chambre.

— Karen, c'est juste une soirée de rentrée, c'est pas le bal de l'année non plus, calme-toi, dit Lily en s'asseyant à côté d'Iris, sur le lit.

Mais Karen était déjà partie trop loin, et il valait mieux la laisser sautiller partout en jetant des habits à travers la pièce, comme si cela allait l'aider à mieux choisir comment s'habiller.

— Tu as encore le temps, on a même pas encore mangé, soupira Mary en voyant Karen étaler des affaires sur son lit.

— Forcément, c'est facile pour toi, tu enfiles n'importe quoi et tu as l'air d'être une Vélane, rétorqua Karen. Pour moi, c'est toute une stratégie de faire oublier mes petites jambes.

Mary haussa les épaules et se replongea dans son livre. Karen avait raison : Mary était toujours élégante et gracieuse, même avec un pyjama en pilou. C'était rageant, parfois, il fallait bien l'avouer. Iris n'était pas très à l'aise avec son physique non plus. Elle trouvait justement qu'à côté de filles comme Mary ou Lily, elle manquait de douceur. Elle ne se trouvait pas laide, mais elle n'aimait pas se regarder dans les miroirs. Iris s'était toujours trouvée trop maigre et maintenant que ses amies commençaient à afficher quelques jolies courbes, elle désespérait devant sa silhouette cassante. Sans parler de cette mâchoire héritée de son père, un peu carrée, et un peu trop masculine à son goût. Mary avait l'air d'une jolie poupée... Iris, elle, trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à un phasme avec des cheveux.

Avant la fête du soir, les élèves se rendirent tout de même dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur dîner. Bien sûr, la consigne était de ne pas trop manger pour pouvoir profiter du de la nourriture prévue lors de la soirée. Iris et Lily manquèrent de s'étouffer de rire en remarquant le professeur de divination essayait de lire l'avenir du professeur Tiddle dans sa soupe. Sans aucun doute, la journée finissait mieux que ce qu'elle n'avait commencé.

De retour dans leur chambre, Karen avait finalement opté pour une jolie robe patineuse bleue qui donnait l'illusion de jambes un peu plus grandes. Iris quant à elle ne s'était pas posée autant de questions. L'important était de ne pas porter l'uniforme de l'école et de se sentir à l'aise, rien de plus. Elle avait donc enfilé une paire de jeans et une blouse à manches courtes couleur ocre qu'elle aimait beaucoup porter. Un coup de brosse dans les cheveux plus tard, elle était descendue dans la salle commune en compagnie de Lily.

— J'ai vu Severus à la bibliothèque tu sais, lui dit discrètement Lily.

— Ah ?

— Il est venu discrètement me parler derrière une étagère... Il voulait savoir si la rentrée s'était bien passée et si Potter me laissait tranquille.

— Je pense qu'il a dû remarquer que ce n'était pas le cas.

— Ouais. Et il m'a dit de te souhaiter un bon rétablissement, il était désolé pour toi quand je lui ai dit pour la porte.

— C'est juste un coup de porte, répondit Iris. Donc, il a prévu de ne pas nous ignorer toute l'année, ou c'est juste sa résolution de la rentrée ?

— Oh Iris, s'il te plaît, ne commence pas. J'étais contente qu'il vienne me parler, je n'ai pas envie de déjà me prendre la tête.

— T'as raison, excuse-moi. Il va bien lui ?

— Oui plutôt. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'entend de mieux en mieux avec ses camarades de maison.

— C'est pas forcément une bonne nouvelle ça... Lily, Potter s'approche, je fais quoi, je te le stupéfie ?

Lily éclata de rire, pour le plus grand soulagement de son amie qui n'aimait pas la voir tracassée par Severus. Se rendait-il compte qu'il la faisait autant souffrir, en malmenant ainsi leur amitié ? Une fois encore, elle pouvait remercier Potter. Heureusement pour Lily, Remus intercepta Potter avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, en l'entraînant vers le reste des Maraudeurs. Le tout nouveau Préfet se retourna et adressa un clin d'œil aux deux filles auquel Lily répondit par un sourire reconnaissant.

— S'il vous plaît !

Beatriz Ciengo cherchait à se faire entendre à travers la salle, avec peu de succès. Heureusement pour elle, Jerry Hadder, son petit ami utilisa son autorité de Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch pour la faire entendre.

— Fermez-la deux minutes !

— Merci Jerry. Alors maintenant que tout le monde a l'air d'être à peu près là, je voulais juste vous souhaiter une bonne soirée et vous demander de pas faire trop de bêtises. Personne n'a envie de voir McGo débarquer en robe de chambre, pas vrai ? Sinon, je voulais surtout souhaiter la bienvenue au nom de tous les Gryffondor aux premières années. Ne vous inquiétez pas, pas mal d'entre nous ont l'air un peu dégénérés, mais au final, on est tous sains d'esprit.

— Ça reste à déterminer pour Potter et Black, plaisanta Frank Londubat, un autre septième année.

— Hé ! protestèrent les deux concernés dans un parfait ensemble.

La soirée était vraiment très réussie, tout le monde s'amusait bien et même Potter semblait avoir compris qu'il fallait qu'il laisse Lily tranquille. Depuis leur retour à Poudlard, elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de beaucoup discuter rien que toutes les deux. C'était agréable pour toutes les deux de commenter la soirée ensemble et d'échanger des regards qu'elles seules pouvaient comprendre.

— Je te parie ce que tu veux qu'Alice et Frank sont ensemble avant Halloween, lui chuchota Lily entre deux gorgées de Bièraubeurre.

— Ce serait chouette, ils sont trop mignons à deux. Euh... C'est moi ou Remus dévore Mary des yeux ?

— Par le caleçon de Merlin, t'as raison ! Mais elle va fondre s'il continue comme ça !

Iris esquissa un sourire, trouvant que si quelqu'un méritait bien de sortir avec une chic fille comme Mary, c'était bien Remus Lupin. Et inversement. Elle était persuadée qu'ils s'entendraient très bien tous les deux, calmes et posés comme ils l'étaient.

— Je pense que tu ne vas pas rester bleue trop longtemps.

— Hein ?

— Ton visage, ça dégonfle déjà.

— Chouette.

En repensant à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Iris était à nouveau contrariée. Ce n'était sans pas grand-chose, voire un élément sans importance, mais elle était toujours intriguée par l'attitude de sa cousine. Elle avait cru entendre tant de ressentiment dans la voix de Bellona... Iris avait toujours composé avec l'ignorance de sa famille, pas avec la haine et les insultes.

— Toi, tu penses encore à Bellona... devina Lily, à qui rien n'échappait quand il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie.

— Je sais, c'est débile. Mais tu vois, c'était vraiment curieux.

— Elle se radicalise aussi, c'est pas si étonnant... Mais si ça t'inquiète, tu devrais écrire à ton frère.

— A quoi ça servirait ? Non, elle devait être mal lunée et ça lui a échappé. Elle doit sûrement regretter d'avoir usé de la salive pour m'adresser la parole.

— C'est sûrement ça ! approuva Lily. J'ai super faim, on se fraie un chemin en évitant Potter pour récupérer des toasts ? Un sortilège d'attraction serait trop visible, pas vrai ?

— Tu prendrais le risque d'attirer Black dans notre direction. Bah oui, il suivrait les toasts. Et Potter suivrait Black.

Lily éclata de rire en imaginant la scène et les deux sorcières décidèrent de ne pas prendre de risques et de se déplacer jusqu'aux toasts. Oui vraiment, la journée s'achevait mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé. Et alors qu'elle mordait dans un délicieux toast au saumon, Iris se dit que peu de choses étaient aussi délicieuses qu'une soirée à Poudlard.

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaît. Des choses se mettent en place tout doucement. J'espère que tout doucement, vous commencez à vous attacher à Iris._

 _Je vous dis à très bientôt pour un troisième chapitre... Où les choses s'accélèreront un peu._

 _Surtout, gardez la pêche ;)_


	3. Dans le brouillard

_Coucou tout le monde ! Un grand merci à vous, gentils lecteurs et lectrices de cette fiction. J'espère que vous passer un bon weekend. Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissée des reviews, je vous avoue que ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Un petit clin d'œil à la gentille **Ewylyn** , qui n'est pas inscrite sur ce site et à qui je n'ai pas directement répondre ;) J'espère que ce chapitre 3 va vous plaire ! _

_Récapitulatif des personnages OC que vous avez déjà croisés et que vous allez croiser dans ce chapitre  
_

 _ **Iris Leighton** : le personnage principal de cette fiction. Gryffondor, cinquième année, fille d'une mère sorcière (issue d'une famille très traditionnelle) et d'un père moldu, la petite dernière d'une fratrie de trois enfants (deux frères aînés, Lionel et Hector). Meilleure amie de Lily Evans ; s'entend très bien avec Peter Pettigrew et occasionnellement avec Sirius Black. _

_**Karen Dawkins** , camarade de dortoir et très bonne copine, très extravertie._

 _ **Orthia Cartledge** , elle aussi camarade de dortoir, un peu plus discrète mais pas plus sérieuse. _

_**Mary MacDonald** (attention, inventée par JK Rowling) la dernière camarade de dortoir d'Iris et Lily, la plus calme du petit groupe._

 _ **Bellona Heimdall** cousine d'Iris, grande amie de Bellatrix Black, septième année. en raison du rejet de la famille de la mère d'Iris depuis qu'elle a choisi d'épouser un moldu, n'a jamais adressé un regard ou une parole à iris. Un peu frappée du bocal, dans la même veine que Bellatrix. Dans le chapitre précédent, elle a adressée pour la première fois la parole à Iris, pour l'insulter. (sœurs : Perspehona et Pandora)  
_

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

Iris avait toujours aimé le petit-déjeuner. C'était sans doute son moment préféré de la journée, et c'était un avantage pour trouver la motivation de se lever le matin. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que des tartines légèrement grillées avec du beurre et un peu de marmelade.

— Karen, c'est toi qui as le beurre ?

— Non, c'est Black.

— Black ! héla Iris. Envoie le beurre s'il te plaît !

A moitié endormi, le jeune sorcier n'entendit pas Iris. Il mâchait sa tartine sans sembler prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Fort heureusement pour elle, Peter, lui était un peu mieux réveillé et fit glisser le beurre tant désiré jusqu'à elle. Satisfaite, la jeune fille le remercia d'un sourire et se mit à tartiner sa tranche de pain grillé.

— Je peux avoir la marmelade ?

— Black, répondit Karen, le nez dans son bol de thé.

Agacée, Iris récupéra la marmelade d'orange avec un sortilège d'attraction, ce qui ne fit même pas réagir Black, qui n'était vraiment pas du matin. D'ailleurs, la plupart de ses camarades n'étaient pas du matin. Toute la table de Gryffondor semblait encore endormie ou du moins, rêvait de retourner se coucher. Lily mangeait ses oeufs avec l'énergie d'un poulpe sous calmants, c'était dire. C'était un peu désagréable pour Iris qui elle, était parfaitement réveillée et en forme. Elle n'avait plus qu'à faire la conversation à ses tartines. Soudain, elle eut la joie de voir Spoutnik, le hibou de son frère Lionel, se poser sur la table. Non sans mal, elle récupéra sa lettre en évitant les coups de bec.

 _Salut ptite soeur !_

 _Lire ta lettre m'a vraiment fait plaisir, il faut croire que tu me manques déjà. J'espère que ton nez va mieux... Il n'y a que toi pour réussir à se prendre une porte, franchement. Ça me rappelle la fois où tu avais foncé dans la porte-fenêtre chez les grands-parents. Tu me diras je me moque, mais l'autre fois, j'ai quand même réussi à essayer de sortir un plat de lasagnes du four sans gants de cuisson : je dînais avec une fille, j'ai voulu faire le malin avec des lasagnes maison (qui étaient en fait surgelées et faites par Maman, tu t'en doutes), et voilà. Elle est plutôt chouette comme fille, d'ailleurs. Avant que tu me poses des questions : elle s'appelle Audrey, elle est moldue, elle a vingt-deux ans et elle est pas envahissante pour une mornille. Il y a rien à savoir de plus, je verrai bien où ça me mène. Hector et toi êtes les seuls au courant, alors motus._

Iris sourit, sachant déjà que cette relation ne durerait pas longtemps. Non pas que son frère soit un coureur de jupons, au contraire. C'était juste que Lionel ne semblait pas prêt à se poser pour l'instant : il avait toujours eu la bougeotte. Il se lassait vite. Pour autant, chacune de ses ex-copines lui était devenue une amie proche.

 _Sinon, tout va bien... Côté boulot, les choses sont plutôt tranquilles. Je suis allé voir Papa et Maman hier, et leur fifille adorée leur manque tu sais ? Hector et Elaine étaient là aussi : Elaine avait fait des brownies, ils étaient délicieux, et du coup je me suis marré, forcément. Heureusement que tu n'étais pas là, sinon, on se serait fait griller._

Iris sourit de nouveau, amusée. Hector, leur frère aîné, n'avait jamais eu de problèmes pour se poser. Il avait rencontré Elaine à Poudlard alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en sixième année à Serdaigle, et il l'avait épousée trois ans après la fin de leurs études. Depuis, ils semblaient vivre le bonheur parfait. Il fallait dire qu'Elaine était parfaite, et même agaçante de perfection. Elle faisait des brownies à tomber par terre, était toujours prête à rendre service, faisait la vaisselle à tous les repas de famille... Cette perfection apparente avait tendance à irriter Iris et Lionel, qui trouvaient qu'elle prenait tout trop au sérieux.

 _En parlant de notre cher Hector... On s'est dit que ce serait sympa de pouvoir te voir à ta prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? Ou la suivante, si on ne peut pas se libérer au boulot. Bref, dès que tu sais les dates, préviens-nous pour qu'on puisse s'arranger. Et puis surtout t'inquiète pas pour la Métamorphose... C'est pas comme si on s'attendait à ce que tu deviennes un Animagus à la fin de l'année, pas vrai ?_

 _Gros bisous et à bientôt,_

 _Lionel._

— Lionel va bien ? lui demanda Lily, qui commençait doucement à émerger.

— Ouais. Il a une copine en ce moment, une moldue. Et il va essayer de venir me voir à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec Hector. Cool hein ?

Lily acquiesça en se servant un verre de jus d'orange, toujours un peu somnolente.

— Il faudra qu'on vérifie la date de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, du coup, dit Iris.

— Samedi 4 octobre. McGonagall l'a dit aux septième années quand elle les en a privés...

En effet, malheureusement pour eux, le professeur McGonagall avait décidé de faire un petit saut à l'improviste lors de la soirée de rentrée. Mise au courant de la soirée par un mouchard encore non découvert, elle avait décidé de passer très tard pour demander aux élèves d'aller se coucher : la directrice de maison n'avait rien contre l'idée de cette soirée qui favorisait l'entente dans la maison, mais sans excès. Or, "très tard dans la soirée" était le moment où les septième années avaient été laissés entre eux, et où l'alcool avait fait son apparition. Autant dire que cela n'avait pas du tout plu au professeur McGonagall... Surtout après que Phileas Stebbins lui ait proposé "un petit verre pour la route". L'incident avait eu lieu une semaine auparavant mais l'enseignante avait toujours l'air de vouloir stupéfier sur place les Gryffondor à chaque fois qu'elle en croisait un, c'est à dire souvent.

— Bon... Tu te réveilles et on s'active ?

Les Gryffondor de cinquième année avaient cours de Botanique avec les Serpentard et il fallait rejoindre les serres. Tous espéraient que les choses se passeraient mieux que lors de la séance précédente : l'engrais destiné aux arbrisseaux autofertilisants, de la bouse de dragons, avait donné de très mauvaises idées aux Maradeurs face aux Serpentard. Et inversement. L'odeur de la bouse de dragon hantait encore Iris, qui eut un frisson de dégoût.

— D'un autre côté, ils ne réfléchissent pas quand ils constituent les groupes ? Nous mettre avec les Serpentard en Botanique et en Potions, pitié... soupira Orthia.

Iris approuva, d'autant que lors du dernier cours de Potions, le chaudron du pauvre Peter s'était mis à se remplir et déborder d'une horrible substance qui essayait de tout ronger sur son passage. Bizarrement, Severus était passé juste à côté à peine quelques minutes auparavant...

Malheureusement, le professeur Beery avait décidé de les faire continuer à travailler sur les arbrissaux autofertilisants, et donc, sur la bouse de dragon. Si tout le monde se comporta plutôt correctement, l'odeur elle, restait insoutenable. A plusieurs reprises, Severus leur adressa discrètement un sourire ou un regard, ce qui ravit Lily, mais eut l'air de fortement déplaire à Potter. L'espace d'un instant, Iris eut même très peur de voir le Serpentard se prendre de la bouse en pleine tête.

— Hé Leighton ! Attends-moi ! s'écria Black alors qu'Iris sortait de la serre pour se rendre en cours d'Etude des moldus.

— T'as l'air plus en forme qu'au petit-déjeuner toi...

— J'aime pas le matin. Mais on a beau dire, l'odeur de la bouse de dragon, ça réveille. Surtout avec la sale tête de Rogue en plus.

Iris ne dit rien, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne servait strictement à rien d'essayer de raisonner Black sur le sujet Severus. Elle n'avait pas la patience et le courage de Lily pour toujours défendre le Serpentard.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais que tu es aussi amie avec Servilo...

— Commence pas Black... le coupa Iris.

— Je trouve ça nul que tu supportes ce sale type juste parce que t'es amie avec Lily, c'est tout.

— C'est pas juste pour ça. Il est sympa quand on le connaît.

— C'est sa chevelure luisante que tu trouves sympathique ? Son nez crochu ? Son envie d'éradiquer les moldus de la surface de la terre ?

— Arrête Black, sérieusement... C'est nul.

— Tu sais, Servilio c'est la problème d'Evans, pas le tien. Tu devrais faire comme ses autres potes, et la laisser se débrouiller avec.

Iris était mal à l'aise. D'abord parce qu'elle trouvait Black agaçant, mais qu'elle n'osait pas lui dire. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais rien trop osé lui dire, d'ailleurs. Contrairement à Lily, Iris n'aimait pas trop se lancer dans les leçons de morale : elle ne connaissait pas Black si bien que cela, après tout.

— Ou alors tu devrais peut-être essayer de lui ouvrir les yeux, à Evans. Parce que Rogue va pas aller en s'améliorant, surtout en fréquentant nos charmantes cousines, continua Black en entrant dans le hall du château.

L'autre chose qui empêchait Iris de faire taire Black une bonne fois pour toutes, c'est qu'au fond d'elle, elle n'en pensait pas moins. L'attitude de Severus l'inquiétait et elle commençait sérieusement à se demander où allait leur amitié. La jeune fille avait un mauvais pressentiment parfois, lorsqu'elle l'observait. Mais Lily tenait beaucoup à l'amitié de Severus, et Iris tenait beaucoup à Lily. Et puis elle savait que les choses étaient loin d'être faciles pour Severus. Elle n'était pas du genre à abandonner le navire quand il commençait à prendre l'eau.

— Tu crois qu'on va continuer à travailler sur le système bancaire moldu aujourd'hui ? demanda Iris pour changer de conversation.

— Peut-être ouais...

— Pfff...

— Bah quoi, c'était bien non ?

— Franchement, c'était un peu ennuyeux. Et puis je sais pas, je trouve qu'on aurait pu commencer l'année par quelque chose d'un peu plus culturel, comme l'an dernier avec la musique. Mon père trouve qu'on aborde pas assez la littérature dans les cours.

— Ton père, il est pas prof de littérature ? C'est normal qu'il veuille qu'on en fasse.

— Il a raison quand même. On a même pas de cours de littérature sorcière... Et puis tu vois, je trouve qu'étudier un peu de littérature moldue, ça permettrait peut-être d'intéresser plus de gens aux moldus justement. Même, l'art en général.

Black haussa les épaules et commença à lui poser des questions sur les cabines téléphoniques publiques, qu'il comptait essayer d'utiliser pendant les vacances de Noël. Il fit promettre à la jeune fille de lui donner son numéro de téléphone pour qu'il puisse appeler quelqu'un. Arrivant en classe, ils saluèrent le professeur Swanson qui leur adressa un franc sourire. Black et Iris étaient les élèves qui participaient et réussissaient le plus dans ce cours, qui comptait à peine six élèves plus ou moins investis.

— Bonjour à tous. Je... Oui ?

— Leighton... Euh je veux dire Iris, se reprit Black devant les sourcils froncés du professeur Swanson, me parlait de quelque chose de très intéressant avant d'entrer en cours et je pense que vous devriez l'entendre.

Iris n'avait jamais eu autant envie de lui lancer un Chauve-furie. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre la parole, mais pour le coup, elle se retrouvait vraiment prise par surprise.

— Je vous écoute, Miss, dit le professeur Swanson de son habituelle voix douce.

Le professeur Swanson était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui respirait la bienveillance et la gentillesse. Il était difficile de ne pas obtempérer tout de suite devant un regard si encourageant.

— Oh, je disais juste que ça pourrait être intéressant de s'intéresser un peu plus à la culture moldue, comme la littérature. Comme l'an dernier, avec la musique.

— Cela peut être pertinent en effet. Comment voyez-vous cela ?

— C'est que je n'y ai pas réellement pas réfléchi, Professeur.

— Allons, vous avez bien quelques idées... Mais puisque le sujet vous intéresse, pourquoi ne feriez-vous pas un exposé sur une œuvre, pour la présenter à vos camarades ? Ou sur un écrivain...

L'enthousiasme du professeur Swanson sembla tout à coup bien moins sympathique à la jeune sorcière. Black lui chuchota quelques excuses sans doute pas très sincères, car il était pris d'un terrible fou rire.

— Oui, c'est décidément une très bonne idée, continua de s'enthousiasmer l'enseignante sous le regard effaré d'Iris. Combien de temps vous faut-il ? Oh, avec tout le travail que l'on vous demande pour les BUSEs je ne peux décemment pas vous donner un délai trop court. Un mois, c'est bien. Avez-vous déjà une idée de ce que vous allez nous présenter ?

— Euh... Non pas encore, répondit Iris alors que Black était toujours secoué d'un rire silencieux.

— C'est très bien, c'est très bien, je vous fais confiance. Mais j'y pense, Mr Black pourrait se joindre à vous pour ce travail, puisqu'il trouve l'idée intéressante. Oui, vous avez tous les deux le niveau pour mener à bien ce travail supplémentaire. Dans un mois, c'est noté, c'est parfait !

Iris lança un regard lourd de reproches à son voisin de table, qui avait cessé de rire désormais.

— Bon, t'as une idée ? lui demanda-t-il alors que le cours commençait. Oh allez, boude pas... Ce sera fait en un rien de temps. On peut demander de l'aide à ton père, non ?

— Non, surtout pas.

— Pourquoi ?

— Il est spécialisé en littérature médiévale. Sur Geoffrey Chaucer et les Contes de Canterburry.

— C'est pas bien ?

— C'est pas que c'est pas bien. Mais j'ai envie de faire un truc plus actuel, sur la société moderne, répondit-elle un peu sèchement.

— Comme tu veux...

— T'as déjà lu un livre moldu ?

— Non. Mais tu sais je lis pas beaucoup, je suis pas Remus moi. Dis, je te sens un peu tendue...

— Je viens de recevoir un devoir supplémentaire à cause de toi, rappela Iris en essayant de prendre des notes.

Black ne dit plus rien et la laissa tranquille pendant quelques minutes. Iris ne lui en voulait pas vraiment : comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'ils allaient se retrouver avec un exposé à faire ? Seulement, il était vraiment temps qu'il apprenne à se taire de temps en temps. Sirius Black était un type sympathique, qu'elle appréciait. Mais il était si arrogant parfois, et si désinvolte !

— Sérieusement, tu vas pas vraiment m'en vouloir ? C'est rien qu'un exposé...

— Un exposé, c'est pas rien.

— Ce sera vite fait... répéta-t-il, agaçant la jeune fille.

— Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué Black, mais je ne suis pas aussi bonne élève que toi.

— En Étude des Moldus, t'es la meilleure, rétorqua Black.

— Bah justement, j'aimerais garder mon énergie et mon temps pour les matières où je galère.

— Mais puisque je te dis que ce sera vite fait !

Iris soupira et fit une grosse tâche d'encre sur son parchemin. Ils ne se parlèrent plus jusqu'à la fin du cours, le professeur Swanson ayant remarqué leurs bavardages. En temps normal, ce n'était pas du genre à arrêter Black. Mais Iris n'était vraiment plus d'humeur à lui répondre, de toute manière. Le cours fini, Iris rangea rapidement ses affaires et dit à Black qu'ils devaient réfléchir sur quoi ils aimeraient travailler pour la fin de la semaine.

— Mais comment je choisis moi ?

— J'imagine qu'il doit bien y avoir un petit quelque chose pour t'aider dans le rayon Étude des moldus de la bibliothèque.

— Mais ce serait pas mieux qu'on fasse ça à deux ? Tu connais toi, la littérature moldue et... Bon écoute Leighton, tu peux pas juste me faire la tête pour ça, ça craint. En plus, c'est parce que je trouvais ça vraiment pas pas mal, ce que t'avais dit, que j'en ai parlé à Swanson.

— C'est bon, je t'en veux pas, dit Iris en fermant son sac.

— C'est pas flagrant. C'est con, parce que ça te ressemble pas, de te prendre la tête comme ça. T'es une fille cool d'habitude, répondit Black alors qu'ils quittaient la salle.

— Parce que je suis une Gryffondor ? dit Iris avec un léger sourire moqueur.

— Evans est une Gryffondor, et crois-moi j'ai rien contre elle, elle est sympa quand elle veut. Mais c'est sacrée emmerdeuse.

— Hé !

Lui faire récolter un devoir supplémentaire, c'était une chose. Mais dire du mal de sa meilleure amie, c'en était une autre.

— J'ai dit qu'elle était sympa ! protesta Black. Enfin bref, moi tout ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'en général, t'es une fille qui se prend pas la tête. Au début je pensais que c'était parce que tu manquais de caractère. Honnêtement, des fois, t'es un peu bonne poire.

La jeune sorcière commençait vraiment à se demander où allait Black : qu'essayait-il de faire, au juste ? De la fâcher encore plus ?

— Mais en fait, c'est juste que t'es une fille tranquille. T'es un peu un mec en fait. Et... s'interrompit-il. Ah, James est là-bas ! Bon, à plus Leighton !

Black s'élança à travers le couloir pour rejoindre Potter, qui l'accueillit avec une espèce de danse de la victoire. Il avait sans doute réussi une mauvaise blague. Iris elle, cherchait encore à savoir si elle devait bien prendre ce que Black venait de lui dire. Une bonne poire ? Un mec ? Il avait une drôle de manière de faire des compliments.

Iris devait rejoindre Lily devant la Grande Salle. Un peu en retard, elle pressa le pas, songeant toujours aux compliments vexants de Black. Elle descendait les escaliers sans trop faire attention autour d'elle quand soudain, elle sentit ses jambes s'effondrer. Incapable de résister, elle tomba et dévala quatre ou cinq marches pour atterrir pile aux pieds d'une bande de Serpentard.

— Alors, on tient plus sur ces jambes ?

Reconnaissant la voix de Persephona, Iris sentit son cœur tenter de s'échapper de sa cage thoracique. Pendant encore quelques secondes, elle garda une curieuse sensation dans les jambes et elle comprit qu'on lui avait lancée un maléfice de Jambencoton. Levant les yeux, elle vit Bellona et Bellatrix, hilares. Derrière elles se trouvaient d'autres Serpentards dont son autre cousine Persephona, elle aussi en cinquième année. Persephona ne riait pas, cependant.

— Tu devrais regarder où tu mets les pieds Leighton, il va finir par t'arriver des bricoles tu sais, dit Bellatrix, faussement inquiète alors qu'Iris retrouvait progressivement le contrôle de ses jambes.

— Pauvre petite chose, ajouta Bellona.

Le sac d'Iris s'était ouvert dans sa chute et toutes ses affaires s'étaient répandues par terre. Avec un air dégoûté, Bellatrix ramassa son manuel _Vie domestique et habitudes sociales des Moldus britanniques_ sous les moqueries des autres Serpentards.

— Hé ! C'est quoi le problème ici ?

— C'est pas le tien en tout cas Davies, siffla Bellatrix, agacée.

— Laissez-la tranquille.

— Mais on lui a rien fait, rétorqua Bellona. Elle est tombée dans les escaliers toute seule et Bellatrix étaient en train de l'aider à ramasser ses affaires.

— Tellement crédible.

Bellatrix fit la moue et laissa tomber son livre à terre avant de faire signe au reste du groupe. En reconnaissant Severus parmi eux, Iris eut envie de lui balancer son manuel en pleine tête tant elle était blessée et furieuse.

— Ça va ?

— Oui oui... Merci.

— T'as l'air de galérer à te lever...

— Je pense que je me suis pris un Jambencoton, expliqua Iris en s'accrochant à la rambarde de l'escalier.

— Tu veux qu'on aille voir un professeur ? lui demanda son sauveur en ramassant ses affaires. Par contre, je me souviens plus de ton prénom.

— Iris, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Non ça ira, je vais rejoindre mes amies, je préfère. Toi c'est Garrick Davies c'est ça ? J'entends toujours les Serdaigle scander ton nom quand t'envoies un Cognard vers Potter.

Davies confirma en riant, avant de lui proposer de porter son sac jusqu'à la Grande Salle en attendant qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise sur ses jambes. Iris s'appuya sur la rampe pour descendre les escaliers lentement, encore bouleversée par ce qui venait de se passer et surtout, par l'indifférence totale de Severus.

— Tu vas arriver à marcher sans la rampe ?

— Ça va de mieux en mieux, quand on sera en bas des escaliers ce sera bon.

— Tu pourras te tenir à moi si tu veux.

— C'est gentil, mais je préfère éviter d'attirer l'attention.

Iris n'avait jamais parlé à Garrick Davies auparavant, mais il lui donnait l'impression d'être vraiment très gentil. D'un autre côté, dans la mesure où il venait de la sauver d'une altercation avec Bellatrix Black, il ne pouvait paraître que comme le plus gentil garçon du monde.

— T'es en sixième année, c'est ça ? demanda Iris pour faire la conversation.

— Oui. Je pensais que ça allait être plus tranquille que l'an dernier, mais en fait non, les professeurs nous donnent toujours autant de devoirs.

— Au moins je sais ce qui m'attend pour l'année prochaine.

— Et j'imagine même pas ce que ça va donner pour les ASPICs. Bon, c'est le moment de vérité, déclara Garrick alors qu'il arrivaient au bas de l'escalier.

Avec prudence, Iris lâcha la rampe et fit quelques pas, sans tomber.

— Gagné ! dit Iris en levant les bras en signe de victoire.

— Fais gaffe, parce que bon, tu marches bizarrement quand même. Je vais continuer à te porter ton sac, de toute manière.

Il l'accompagna donc jusqu'à la Grande Salle, la rattrapant une ou deux fois lorsqu'elle ratait ses virages dans les couloirs.

— En fait, on pourrait croire que t'es un peu bourrée.

— N'importe quoi.

— T'as failli faire tomber une armure.

— C'est elle qui était sur mon chemin. Ah, mes copines doivent déjà être rentrées dans la salle. Elles ont dû en avoir marre de m'attendre.

Comme Garrick était vraiment un très gentil garçon, il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa table, continuant à lui porter son sac. S'asseyant à côté de Lily qui lui demandait où elle était passée, elle le remercia encore une fois.

— Pas de quoi. Bon appétit !

Garrick avait eu le temps de s'éloigner d'à peine quelques mètres que les filles s'étaient déjà penchées vers elle en la bombardant de questions.

— Je me suis pris un Jambencoton... commença Iris.

— Quoi ? Qui t'a jeté un Jambencoton ? la coupa Lily.

— Serpentards. Bellona ou Bellatrix, je sais pas trop.

— Quoi ? Mais il se passe quoi dans la tête de Bellona, pourquoi elle t'emmerde comme ça ? s'énerva Lily. Elle vient de découvrir ton existence ?

Iris haussa les épaules, se posant la même question. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi sa cousine s'en prenait à elle après l'avoir royalement ignorée pendant toutes ces années. Persephona et Pandora, ses sœurs, continuaient de l'ignorer, elles.

— Je sais pas. Bref, Garrick Davies est arrivé sur son bel hippogriffe blanc et m'a sauvée, plaisanta Iris. Il est vachement sympa.

— Ouuuh... commença Orthia, avant de s'arrêter devant le regard noir d'Iris.

— Pas de "oouuuh".

— Pourquoi ? Le meilleur batteur de Serdaigle te sauve des griffes des psychopathes de Poudlard et te porte ton sac jusqu'ici, et j'ai même pas le droit à un petit "ouuuh" ?

— Il était sympa, c'est tout.

— C'est pas obligé que ça en reste là maintenant, fit remarquer Karen en prenant une tranche de pain. A ma connaissance, il a personne.

— Mais je veux pas sortir avec Garrick Davies ! protesta Iris. Je veux pas sortir avec tous les mecs qui me rendent un service !

— Oui, mais Garrick Davies, t'as dit qu'il était vachement sympa, rétorqua Orthia en l'imitant.

— Et franchement, il est mignon, ajouta Karen.

Iris soupira et ne protesta plus, sachant très bien qu'il était impossible de lutter contre Karen et Orthia lorsqu'elles s'y mettaient toutes les deux. Mais elle devait bien avouer que oui, Garrick Davies était mignon. Il était relativement grand, avec des cheveux bruns épais et bouclés, et un regard doux. Il semblait à Iris qu'il avait une fossette quand il souriait, aussi. Il était d'autant plus attirant qu'il n'avait pas l'air de jouer son charme, comme pouvaient le faire Black ou Potter.

— Vous seriez mignons tous les deux, ajouta Mary, qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'ici.

— Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

— Je m'ajoute au collectif, annonça Lily.

— Traîtresse.

Au moins, cette discussion futile lui changeait les idées. Car il était vraiment hors de question qu'elle pense à Bellona et Severus toute la journée. Regardant Lily rire avec les autres en la taquinant, elle se demanda si elle devait lui parler de l'attitude de Severus. Au fond d'elle, elle avait envie que Lily sache, car elle trouvait que la situation devenait de plus en plus difficile à gérer. Mais d'un autre côté...

— Après manger, on va faire un tour au bord du lac ? Il fait beau, j'ai envie de prendre le soleil... proposa Lily.

D'un autre côté, Lily adorait Severus, et elle aurait le cœur brisé si Iris la mettait face à ce choix. Après tout, Severus aimait trop Lily pour pouvoir un jour lui nuire, Iris en était certaine. Et puis, ce n'était pas si grave, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait du mal à s'opposer à Black lorsqu'il critiquait Severus. Du moins, plus de mal que Lily. Prendre sa défense face à Bellatrix Black, c'était encore un autre niveau, qui comportait une grosse prise de risque. Iris serait hypocrite de trop en vouloir à Severus...

— Ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien, s'inquiéta Lily.

— Tout va bien. Regarde, il y a de la tarte au citron, comment veux-tu que ça n'aille pas bien ?

Lily lui adressa un sourire, mais un sourire un peu inquiet. Elle était sans doute elle aussi tracassée par le soudain intérêt de Bellona et Bellatrix à son égard. D'un regard, Iris lui fit comprendre qu'elles en parleraient plus tard.

— Leighton, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Iris sursauta tellement qu'elle fit tomber sa fourchette. Potter venait de s'installer juste à sa droite, les sourcils froncés. Derrière lui, la tête de Black la regardait avec le même air inquiet. Apparemment, les nouvelles allaient encore plus vite que d'habitude quand cela la concernait.

— Oui, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Iris sursauta à nouveau et se retourna pour voir Remus et Peter debout derrière elle.

— Mais ça va pas mieux chez vous hein...

— Bellatroce t'a attaquée ? demanda à nouveau Potter.

— On m'a lancée un Jambencoton, et je sais même pas si c'était elle, Bellona ou un autre Serpentard. Franchement, il y a pas de quoi arracher une aile à un dragon ! Je vais bien.

— Cette fois, on va te venger, assura Black.

— J'ai rien du tout, insista Iris.

— C'est pas grave. Nous on venge toujours les Gryffondor, encore plus quand c'est des filles.

— Ah parce que je suis une fille, maintenant ? laissa échapper Iris.

— Hein ?

Iris leva les yeux au ciel. La plupart du temps, elle supportait les habitudes de Potter et Black. Plusieurs années à les côtoyer l'avait formatée, et mine de rien, elle savait reconnaître qu'ils étaient de gentils garçons eux aussi. Mais aujourd'hui, sans doute parce qu'elle était fatiguée, elle trouvait que leur côté irritant ressortait plus que d'habitude.

— Bref, t'as le choix, reprit Potter. Un maléfice qui lui fera cracher du savon à chaque fois qu'elle essaiera d'ouvrir la bouche, ça nous semble pas mal, avec toutes les horreurs qu'elle dit avec cette bouche.

— Et bien sûr, c'est une vengeance anonyme, on va pas dire qu'on agit pour toi, précisa Peter.

— Faites ce que vous voulez, finit par dire Iris, fatiguée.

— C'est pas vraiment le genre de choses à nous dire ça, tu sais, rappela Remus.

— Trop tard, elle l'a dit ! dit Potter en se levant.

 ** _XXXX_**

Iris appréciait les cours de DCFM. Le professeur Tiddle les rendait intéressants : cela faisait presque un mois que les cours avaient commencé et aucun n'avait été ennuyeux ou raté. Cependant, la jeune fille n'était jamais très à l'aise durant les séances, toujours effrayée à l'idée que l'impressionnant professeur Tiddle décide de l'interroger. Elle n'était pas non plus très tranquille à l'idée que Persephona, qui suivait ce cours en même temps qu'elle, se décide à faire comme sa soeur et se mette à la harceler. Bellona continuait en effet son petit manège, lui adressant des sourires moqueurs ou des regards menaçants dans les couloirs quand elle ne l'insultait ou ne la bousculait pas. Bref, malgré tout l'intérêt qu'elle portait à ce cours, ne s'y sentait pas très à l'aise.

— Le maléfice d'Entrave permet de ralentir une personne ou un objet, ce qui peut s'avérer très pratique en cas d'attaque. Il convient de préciser que...

Le professeur Tiddle fut interrompu par quelques coups à la porte.

— Entrez, ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte en levant les yeux au ciel.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur McGonagall, qui avait l'air d'être vraiment lasse. D'un autre côté, les Maraudeurs lui en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs lors de son derniers cours, s'amusant à faire gonfler la tête de Bertram Aubrey. Ils avaient écopé d'une double retenue, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de les avoir contrariés plus que cela, au grand désespoir du Professeur, qui ne savaient plus comment faire pression sur eux.

— Je vous prie de m'excuser pour cette interruption, Salustius. Je viens chercher une élève. Miss Leighton, venez avec moi, je vous prie.

Etonnée, Iris ne put s'empêcher d'interroger son professeur du regard. Mais sachant très bien qu'il ne fallait jamais contrarier ou faire attendre le professeur McGonagall, elle s'empressa de la suivre en dehors de la classe.

— Il y a un problème, Professeur ?

— Écoutez Miss, je m'excuse d'avance pour l'imprécision de mes réponses. Nous venons d'être contactés par votre famille à propos de votre frère Lionel, il vient d'être hospitalisé à Sainte-Mangouste.

Iris eut l'impression que le sol s'écroulait sous ses pieds, un peu comme si elle était à nouveau victime d'un Jambencoton. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer, paniquée. Si le professeur McGonagall venait la chercher en plein cours, c'était forcément que c'était très grave.

— Votre famille est déjà sur place et pour lui permettre de ne pas quitter le chevet de votre frère, le professeur Dumbledore va vous emmener lui-même à Sainte-Mangouste.

— Mais... Je ne comprends pas... balbutia Iris, terrifiée face à la situation.

— Miss, reprit le professeur en posant une main affectueuse sur son épaule. Le directeur va vous emmener rapidement auprès de votre famille, et les choses seront plus claires. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il se passe, mais je sais que votre famille a besoin de vous et que vous, vous vous sentirez mieux auprès d'elle. Venez, je vous accompagne chez le directeur.

Iris hocha la tête et suivit sa directrice de maison à travers les couloirs de Poudlard pendant un temps qui lui sembla infiniment long. Arrivées devant le bureau du directeur, elle entendit vaguement le professeur McGonagall prononcer le mot de passe "Chocogrenouilles" et elles entrèrent dans un silence pesant. Iris n'était jamais entrée dans le bureau du directeur auparavant. Elle ne savait pas si la pièce était toujours aussi impressionnante, ou si les circonstances donnaient cette sensation. Dumbledore était debout, l'air inquiet, et lui adressa un triste sourire, qui se voulait sans doute encourageant, lorsqu'il vit Iris.

— Bonjour Miss. Je suppose que Mrs McGonagall vous a expliqué la situation... Nous allons passer par la cheminée, vous passerez la première. Une fois arrivée, je vous prie de m'attendre, bien que je comprenne votre empressement à rejoindre votre famille.

Iris hocha sagement la tête, entendit vaguement le directeur remercier sa directrice de maison et prit la poudre de cheminette que lui tendait Dumbledore. Des larmes d'inquiétude plein les yeux, elle annonça sa destination et jeta la poudre. Elle avait l'habitude d'utiliser le réseau des cheminées, mais jamais un voyage ne lui avait paru aussi terrible, pas même son tout premier, où elle avait avalé plein de cendres. Une fois arrivée, elle ne s'épousseta même pas, attendant Dumbledore en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Iris apprécia la rapidité avec laquelle Dumbledore arriva. Il leur jeta rapidement un sort de nettoyage, expliquant que des personnes pleines de cendres au milieu de malades, ce n'était pas idéal. Le directeur alla ensuite se renseigner à l'accueil et entraîna ensuite Iris avec lui dans les couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans une grande salle où plusieurs personnes attendaient, dont sa famille.

— Iris ! dit simplement sa mère en se précipitant vers elle.

Comme lorsqu'elle était toute petite, la jeune fille se blottit contre sa mère : elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi terrorisée depuis des années. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait sans doute jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il va s'en sortir ?

En sentant sa mère éclater en sanglots, Iris se figea en imaginant qu'il était déjà trop tard. Heureusement, son frère Hector lui répondit et précisa que Lionel était toujours vivant.

— Mais... Écoute Iris, il... poursuivit son frère, la voix étranglée. Il est vraiment très mal et il est possible que... On attend.

— Mais il s'est passé quoi ?

— On ne sait pas exactement Iris, il... dit Hector avant de s'arrêter.

— Mais quoi ? Il est malade, il est blessé ? Il a quoi au juste ? s'énerva Iris sans vraiment le vouloir, en se dégageant des bras de sa mère.

— Il est blessé... Papa l'a retrouvé inconscient dans son appartement, en train de se vider de son sang.

— Mais comment ça ? Je comprends pas !

— Ce n'était pas accidentel... Il a été...

Hector s'arrêta à nouveau et s'éloigna dans le couloir, manifestement à bout de nerfs. Elaine le suivit, laissant Iris seule avec ses parents et Dumbledore, qui était resté un peu plus loin tout ce temps, pour leur laisser le temps de se retrouver. Iris s'approcha de son père, qui semblait en état de choc. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit la main, qu'il serra sans dire un mot. Dans quel état était son frère, pour que son père soit aussi anéanti ? Et que s'était-il passé ? On avait essayé de le tuer ?

— Professeur Dumbledore, pardonnez-moi, je ne vous ai même pas salué... dit soudain la mère d'Iris, essayant de reprendre son calme, mais sans succès.

— Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour cela, répondit Dumbledore en s'approchant. Je suis profondément désolé de ce qui vous arrive, c'est terrible. Si je peux vous être d'une quelconque aide, n'hésitez pas.

— Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup en nous amenant Iris, Professeur.

— C'est à son sujet que je voulais vous entretenir quelques secondes avant de vous laisser en famille. Il va de soi qu'elle pourra rester auprès de vous autant de temps qu'il le faut. Tenez-moi au courant, et nous vous ferons envoyer quelques affaires s'il y a besoin.

— Merci... Oh, c'est si... Vous connaissez Lionel, vous savez comme il est ! Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends pas... dit la mère d'Iris en s'asseyant, tremblante.

— J'ai peur de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Des Aurors sont-ils venus vous voir ?

Iris crut qu'elle allait vomir. Quelqu'un avait donc bel et bien voulu faire délibérément du mal à son frère, la personne la plus gentille et généreuse qu'il y avait sur cette terre. Elle allait bombarder sa mère de questions, mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir de sa gorge. De toute façon, ce n'était pas possible.

— Oui... Ils voulaient parler à mon mari, surtout, puisque c'est lui qui l'a trouvé. Mais il était trop choqué, et cela n'a duré que quelques minutes. Ils vont revenir bientôt, je pense.

— Courage, dit Dumbledore en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de sa mère. Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me contacter si besoin est. Je ne veux pas m'imposer plus longtemps...

Flora Leighton ne dit rien, se contentant de remercier le directeur d'un regard. Dumbledore lui adressa un dernier regard encourageant avant de quitter la salle. Iris le suivit du regard et le vit s'arrêter pour parler quelques minutes avec Hector. Elaine les avait laissés seuls et était revenue auprès d'eux. La discussion semblait grave, et Iris se demandait ce que les deux hommes se disaient.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un veut quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? Flora, vous avez besoin de prendre quelque chose, vous êtes toute blanche. Je vais aller chercher ce qu'il faut. Iris, tu veux quelque chose ?

La jeune fille secoua négativement la tête, ayant de plus en plus de mal à ignorer la boule oppressante dans sa gorge. Mais que s'était-il passé au juste ? Pourquoi personne ne lui disait rien ?

— Maman, je comprends pas... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Quelqu'un a voulu tuer Lionel ? Maman ?

— Ton frère a été torturé, finit par dire le père d'Iris, la voix cassée par le chagrin.

Iris ne réagit pas, comme si son cerveau venait de s'éteindre. Torturé ? Son Lionel à elle, qui riait tout le temps ? Celui qui faisait parler ses tartines au petit-déjeuner ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, son père exagérait.

— Arrête Papa...

Mais son père ne dit plus rien, retourné dans son mutisme, le visage caché derrière ses mains tremblantes. Iris était tétanisée, sentant toute sa vie s'effondrer autour d'elle. Lorsque Hector revint dans la pièce, il comprit d'un regard qu'elle était à son tour en train de perdre pied.

— Oh excuse-nous ma belle, excuse-moi... On est choqué, on t'explique rien et... Allez viens là, ça va aller, dit Hector d'une voix qu'il essayait de rendre rassurante en la prenant dans ses bras.

— Il peut pas mourir, c'est pas possible. Lionel il est... C'est pas possible !

Ils restèrent un long moment dans le silence le plus total jusqu'à ce qu'Elaine revienne avec des boissons et deux ou trois petites choses à manger. Elle distribua les cafés et Iris se prit à penser que c'était tout de même bien, d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi parfait dans de telles situations. Si Lionel survivait, il fallait qu'elle lui en parle.

— Iris je sais que tu m'as dit ne rien vouloir mais je me suis dit que quelque chose de sucré te ferait du bien, alors je t'ai pris du jus de citrouille. Mais si tu préfères, je t'ai pris de l'eau.

— Merci Elaine, parvint-elle à dire, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de son frère.

Au bout d'un moment, un médicomage entra dans la salle, l'air grave. Il se levèrent tous et Iris sentait son cœur battre si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait l'impression que toute la salle pouvait l'entendre.

— Commet va-t-il ? Est-ce que... commença à demander sa mère sans parvenir à terminer sa question.

— Il est vivant. Mais... Il a perdu énormément de sang et il est très affaibli, sans parler des conséquences des sorts et des blessures qu'il a reçus. Il est possible qu'il ne survive pas. Je ne veux pas ruiner vos espoirs mais je ne veux rien vous cacher, il est au plus mal.

— Quelles sont ces chances de survie ?

— Infimes, répondit gravement le médicomage.

— C'est un cauchemar... dit la mère d'Iris en se rasseyant, anéantie.

— Est-ce qu'il était conscient à un moment, est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose ? Quand mon père l'a trouvé, il était conscient, mais impossible de comprendre ce qu'il disait, expliqua Hector.

— Il était conscient mais il n'était plus en mesure de parler...

— Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ? demanda Iris, des larmes plein les yeux.

— Je suis désolé, nous sommes encore en train de le soigner. Écoutez, je viendrai ou j'enverrai quelqu'un régulièrement pour vous donner des nouvelles. Sachez que nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir. Je demanderai à un psychomage de passer vous voir...

Après encore quelques mots qu'Iris n'écouta pas, le médicomage repartit. Personne ne dit rien. Iris était sonnée, comme perdue dans un épais brouillard. A quinze ans, on imaginait pas que de telles choses pouvaient arriver. Enfin si, on les imaginait, mais jamais pour soi. La jeune fille ne parvenait même pas à accepter que c'était réel. c'était impossible, une telle chose ne pouvait pas arriver. Ce matin encore, elle avait dit à Lily qu'elle espérait repartir au ski avec son frère cet hiver, comme ils l'avaient fait l'année dernière. Elle avait pensé à ça entre deux tartines de marmelade d'orange, sans imaginer une seule seconde que cela ne puisse pas arriver. Et maintenant, le souvenir des tartines lui retournait l'estomac, tandis que celui de son frère l'aidant à enlever ses chaussures de ski lui brisait le cœur.

* * *

 _Bon, je reconnais volontiers que ce n'est pas un chapitre facile pour la pauvre Iris. J'espère qu'il vous a plu tout de même. N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions, vos avis, je suis toujours ravie de discuter avec vous._

 _Je vous souhaite un très bon weekend, et à la prochaine !_

 _Gardez la pêche !_

 _P.S : Les Contes de Canterburry ont inspiré JK Rowling pour la légende des trois frères. C'était un petit clin d'œil ;)_


	4. Angoisses, hiboux et lasagnes

_Bon comme d'habitude, j'ai d'abord envie de remercier les adorables personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et m'ont envoyé des messages, vous êtes des anges. **Ewylyn** merci pour tes petits mots à chaque fois, c'est un plaisir de lire tes impressions ;)  
_

 _J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, en tout cas, j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire._

 ** _Chapitre 4_**

Iris était inquiète, très inquiète. Elle était bien sûr inquiète pour son frère, Lionel, qui luttait depuis des jours pour survivre. Mais elle était aussi inquiète pour les autres membres de sa famille, qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus vraiment. Ses parents lui faisaient tout particulièrement peur.

D'ordinaire, Flora Leighton n'aurait jamais laissé sa fille se débrouiller pour manger, et encore moins sauter un repas. Elle était plutôt du genre à vouloir sa famille réunie autour d'un poulet rôti, d'une purée maison et de carottes caramélisées. Le tout autour d'une jolie table avec une nappe, même si ce n'était pas dimanche. La mère d'Iris aimait s'occupait de tout, gérer sa famille après sa journée de travail et se sentir fatiguée à la fin de ses journées. Mais depuis ce qui était arrivé à Lionel, Flora Leighton ne faisait plus rien. Elle attendait des heures et des heures au chevet de son frère, ne repartant quelques heures de temps en temps dans la maison familiale, pour prendre une douche et se reposer un peu. Elle restait prostrée, ne parlant que lorsque cela était nécessaire, bien loin du moulin à paroles qu'elle était d'habitude. Iris avait l'habitude d'être harcelée de questions par sa mère, et il lui était très étrange d'être aussi indépendante.

— Pas de nouvelles ? demanda Iris à sa mère alors que cette dernière retirait sa veste.

— Non... Tu sais, si tu t'en sens capable, ce serait peut-être bien que tu retournes à l'école. Tu ne peux pas attendre indéfiniment à la maison que quelque chose se passe. Et ta place n'est pas à attendre des heures à l'hôpital non plus...

Iris tiqua. Elle était sans doute la personne qui connaissait Lionel le mieux au monde, avec Hector. Elle n'avait peut-être que quinze ans, mais il n'y avait pas d'âge pour mourir d'inquiétude, n'est-ce pas ? Mais elle comprenait ce que sa mère voulait dire. C'était simplement dit avec maladresse, à cause de la fatigue.

— Oui, ce serait peut-être mieux.

De toute manière, Iris avait envie de retourner à Poudlard. L'état de son frère stagnait, et elle ne pouvait strictement rien y faire. D'autant que ses parents avaient catégoriquement refusé qu'elle le voit, malgré son insistance. Iris ignorait l'ampleur des tortures qu'avait subies son frère mais devant la fermeté de ses parents, pourtant si faibles actuellement, elle avait baissé les armes, ayant peur d'imaginer l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. D'ailleurs, seule sa mère supportait de rester au chevet de Lionel. Les autres se contentaient de faire des aller-retours à Ste Mangouste pour avoir des nouvelles. Alors face à cette situation qui n'évoluait pas, à ses parents qui ressemblaient à des morts-vivants, à tous ces non-dits et ces murmures qu'elle percevait par ici et par là, Iris avait besoin d'un peu de vie. Elle avait besoin de parler, aussi. Et personne chez elle n'avait le temps ou le cœur à parler. Et personne ne savait mieux l'écouter que Lily. A part Lionel.

— Mais... Si quelque chose change... Dans le bon sens ou même...

— Nous viendrons te chercher tout de suite.

— D'accord. Où est Papa ?

— Avec les Aurors. Hector est avec lui.

Debout sur la première marche des escaliers, Iris regarda sa mère s'éloigner vers le salon, l'air de porter tout le poids du monde sur les épaules. Dans un soupir, la jeune fille remonta lentement les marches pour retourner dans sa chambre et se laisser tomber sur son lit. Joke, son chat, s'y trouvait déjà, et vint se blottir sur son ventre avec un miaulement timide. Même Joke avait changé, dans cette horrible histoire. D'habitude, son chat était un solitaire de première, qui ne revenait vers elle que de temps en temps. Elle avait déjà été plusieurs semaines sans le voir à Poudlard. Iris avait souvent eu l'impression qu'il n'était pas très attaché à elle. Parfois, elle en oubliait même qu'elle avait un chat. Mais quand quelque chose n'allait pas, Joke avait l'air de le sentir et il venait dormir dans son lit. Quand elle s'était disputée avec sa mère, quand elle était malade, aussi.

Iris n'avait revu Joke que deux fois depuis la rentrée à Poudlard, et était partie sans l'emmener, prise de court. Mais Lily avait retrouvé le chat noir sagement installé sur le lit, vraisemblablement inquiet, attendant Iris. La jeune sorcière avait été surprise d'être aussi heureuse en le voyant au milieu de ses affaires amenées par les elfes de maison. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré, son chat dans un bras, et un message de ses amies dans l'autre.

Iris n'avait toujours pas écrit à Lily, d'ailleurs. Elle n'en avait pas le courage. Et puis, elle n'avait pas envie de raconter ce qui se passait, elle ne voulait pas rendre cette horrible histoire réelle. Elle avait failli vomir en voyant l'article concernant son frère dans La Gazette du Sorcier.

Soudain, elle entendit des voix au rez-de-chaussé, signe que son père était rentré. Iris fronça les sourcils en remarquant que des voix inconnues répondaient aux membres de sa famille. Décalant Joke sur le lit, elle se leva et redescendit. La sensation du carrelage froid sous les pieds, elle se dirigea vers le salon, d'où venaient les voix. De toute manière, sa mère était trop épuisée pour la réprimander parce qu'elle n'avait pas de pantoufles aux pieds.

— L'enquête ne nous permet pas à ce jour de...

L'Auror s'interrompit en voyant Iris arriver dans la pièce. Elle l'avait déjà croisé à l'hôpital, tout comme son collègue. Ils étaient sans doute tous les deux chargés de l'enquête. Son père et Hector étaient là eux aussi, accompagnés d'Elaine.

— Nous discutons Iris, tu...

— J'aimerais bien savoir, moi aussi, répondit Iris un peu sèchement à sa mère, en colère d'être mise de côté.

— Il n'y a rien à savoir, lui dit-elle fermement. Tu...

— J'ai le droit de savoir ce qui se passe. C'est mon frère.

— Il n'y a rien de savoir de plus, Iris ! s'écria brusquement sa mère, faisant sursauter les autres personnes dans la pièce. Ton frère a été torturé, rien n'a changé !

— Maman... intervint Hector. Elle veut juste être avec nous, ne pas se sentir laissée de côté... Elle est assez grande, ces messieurs ne nous disent rien qu'elle ne serait pas en âge d'entendre.

La mère d'Iris hésita puis hocha la tête et Hector lui fit signe de venir s'installer à côté de lui. Le cœur battant, elle s'assit sur le canapé alors que l'Auror reprenait où il s'était arrêté.

— Malheureusement, à ce stade de l'enquête, nous ne savons pas encore ce qui s'est passé. Aucun des éléments prélevés dans l'appartement de votre fils n'a pu nous mener à un suspect. Nous continuons nos interrogatoires, espérant un nouvel éclairage. D'ailleurs, nous souhaitons interroger votre fille.

— Pourquoi interroger Iris ? Elle était à Poudlard, comment pourrait-elle savoir quoique ce soit ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit mêlée à cela, la situation est déjà assez dure pour elle, répondit la mère d'Iris, catégorique.

— Les photographies dans l'appartement de votre fils nous indiquent qu'ils sont très proches. Peut-être pourra-t-elle nous aider. Nous interrogeons tous les proches de Lionel. Mais ce ne sont quelques questions, que nous pouvons poser maintenant, informellement, si cela vous rassure.

Les parents d'Iris échangèrent un regard. Un regard inquiet pour sa mère, un regard éteint et flouté de rouge pour son père. Flora Leighton hocha à nouveau la tête la tête, autorisant les questions. La jeune fille sentit son estomac se contracter sans trop savoir pourquoi.

— Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'étrange dernièrement chez votre frère ? Un changement de comportement ?

— Non... C'était Lionel, quoi. Marrant, blagueur, et tout, répondit Iris en sentant sa gorge se serrer.

— Il n'avait pas l'air de se sentir menacé par quelqu'un ou quelque chose ?

— Pas du tout.

— Votre frère vous a emmenée en Grèce cet été. Il y a-t-il quelque chose qui vous a paru sortir de l'ordinaire là-bas ?

Iris secoua négativement la tête, trouvant la question un peu stupide. Ils étaient en vacances, évidemment que les choses n'étaient pas tout à fait ordinaires...

— Est-il arrivé que votre frère vous laisse seule pendant ce séjour ?

Iris haussa les sourcils, de plus en plus étonnée par les questions des Aurors. Quelle direction prenait l'enquête pour que l'on s'intéresse à ce que faisait son frère en Grèce, plusieurs semaines avant son agression ? Ses parents avaient l'air surpris eux aussi.

— Euh... On a fait du tourisme, on était presque tout le temps à deux. Juste un après-midi, je suis restée à l'hôtel j'ai fait mes devoirs, il faisait trop chaud ce jour-là, je n'avais pas envie de me promener.

— Et votre frère, qu'a-t-il fait ?

— Il a dit qu'il allait boire un verre avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait par le travail.

— Il est parti longtemps ?

— Quelque chose comme trois heures, je crois. Enfin j'imagine... Je ne me souviens pas trop.

— Vous a-t-il donné le nom de cet ami ?

— Non... Je ne crois pas que c'était un ami, juste une vieille connaissance... Un type avec qui il travaillait de temps en temps, je ne sais plus. Mais ce n'était pas un touriste, je m'en souviens parce que Lionel a dit que c'était un de ses contacts grecs.

— Avait-il l'air contrarié en revenant de ce rendez-vous ?

Iris ne se souvenait plus vraiment de cet après-midi... Elle se rappelait seulement qu'elle n'avait pas été productive dans ses révisions, distraite par la chaleur et surtout, par la paresse propre aux vacances. Elle avait fini par s'assoupir. Lorsque Lionel était revenu, il paraissait épuisé, mais étant donné la chaleur écrasante qu'il faisait ce jour-là, cela n'avait pas paru étrange à sa sœur.

— Il était fatigué, mais la chaleur était insupportable, je... Je suis désolée, je ne me souviens pas.

Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune sorcière s'en voulait, perturbée à l'idée de ne pas avoir vu quelque chose d'important chez son frère. Quelque chose qui les aurait alerté, et qui lui aurait évité de se retrouver à Sainte Mangouste.

— Iris, tout va bien. Je suis sûre que tu aides beaucoup ces messieurs, intervint Hector en la prenant par l'épaule.

— Bien sûr. Et si quoique ce soit vous revient, même quelque chose qui vous paraîtrait stupide, il ne faut pas hésiter à nous contacter.

Iris hocha la tête, le cerveau fonctionnant à toute allure. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans la vie de son frère ? Elle avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il vivait une vie très dynamique certes, pleine de voyages, de sorties (Lionel avait toujours apprécié les bars, sorciers comme moldus) mais sans histoires. Mais les Aurors n'avaient pas l'air de croire que son frère était une victime choisie au hasard.

— Je ne vois pas qui pourrait avoir voulu s'acharner comme ça sur lui, ça n'a pas de sens. Lionel n'était pas du genre à se créer des problèmes. Ça fait des jours que je me creuse la tête, mais... tenta d'expliquer Iris.

L'Auror qui prenait les notes lui fit un signe de tête qu'il voulait sans doute rassurant. Mais Iris se sentait mal et elle avait envie de hurler contre le monde entier.

— Avez-vous réussi à trouver sa petite amie ? demanda soudain Hector.

— Toujours pas, non, répondit l'autre Auror. Mais nous n'avons trouvé que le sang de votre frère dans l'appartement, rien n'indique qu'elle ait été agressée elle aussi. Du moins, du point de vue des preuves.

— Les voisins de Lionel ne l'ont pas vue depuis son agression, expliqua son frère. Je leur avais demandé de lui expliquer qu'il avait eu un accident et de lui donner mon numéro. Il n'y a aucun message de sa part sur son répondeur. Je sais bien qu'elle est moldue, et qu'elle ne peut pas savoir ce qui est arrivé à Lionel, mais quand même... Il lui est sans doute arrivé quelque chose, à elle aussi.

— Votre frère a été victime d'une attaque sorcière, son amie est moldue, et il n'y a aucun élément qui laisse à penser que...

— Hormis sa disparition, rétorqua Hector, un brin agacé. Je sais que Lionel la fréquentait toujours. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle n'essaie pas de le trouver, enfin !

— Nous nous sommes en relation avec les autorités moldues... Malgré les éléments que vus nous avez donnés, nous ne parvenons pas à relier cette jeune femme avec celles qui ont pu disparaître, ou autres tragiques événements. Peut-être avez-vous d'autres éléments à nous donner, Miss ?

Iris ne savait rien de plus que son frère sur cette mystérieuse moldue. Hector en savait même plus, Lionel lui ayant parlé de son physique. Une jolie brune, les cheveux ondulés, assez grande. Typiquement le genre de filles qui avait tendance à attirer Lionel. Dans la lettre qu'elle avait reçue de son frère, cette jeune femme avait l'air de beaucoup lui plaire, même s'il ne s'était pas trop étendu sur le sujet. Iris l'avait senti, et elle était contente pour lui, même si elle s'était doutée que cette relation ne durerait pas longtemps, parce que c'était comme ça que fonctionnait son frère.

— C'était sans doute une relation sans lendemain, sans trop d'importance... Lionel nous en aurait parlé, sinon, dit sa mère.

— Maman, il a déjà été plus de trois mois avec une fille sans vous en parler à Papa et toi, répondit Hector.

— Lionel a l'habitude de fréquenter beaucoup de jeunes femmes ? demanda un des Aurors. Peut-être qu'une de ses anciennes relations aurait pu vouloir se venger...

— Ce n'est pas un connard avec les filles. Je ne vois aucun de ses anciens flirts, aucune de ses anciennes copines qui pourraient lui en vouloir au point de le torturer ! Vous vous trompez de voie... Un tel acharnement, c'est que son bourreau voulait obtenir quelque chose de lui. Vous l'avez dit vous même, c'était une torture méthodique !

La colère dans la voix d'Hector était palpable. Iris le comprenait, c'était rageant de ne pas comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Et puis il était sans doute comme elle, en colère de ce qui était arrivé à leur frère. C'était si injuste.

Les Aurors posèrent encore quelques questions avant de partir. Un silence pesant envahit vite la pièce, oppressant. La mère d'Iris annonça qu'elle allait repartir à l'hôpital, parce qu'après cette discussion, elle avait besoin de voir Lionel et de veiller sur lui. Son père, lui, alla se coucher, épuisé. Elaine et Hector décidèrent de rester jusqu'au lendemain, et Iris s'en trouva un peu soulagée. Même triste et inquiet, Hector avait quelque chose de rassurant. Il avait toujours été le grand frère typique et protecteur. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois à la table de la cuisine pour boire une tasse de thé, essayant de rendre l'atmosphère moins pesante, sans trop de succès.

— Il y a quelque chose que tu aimerais manger en particulier ce soir, Iris ? Je vais cuisiner, ça me changera les idées, proposa Elaine.

D'ordinaire, Iris aurait soupiré devant le comportement de parfaite belle-fille/maîtresse de maison de la jeune femme. Mais après des jours à se contenter de sandwichs et de restes trouvés dans le frigo, elle avait réellement envie de manger. Au début, l'angoisse lui avait coupé l'appétit, donc cela ne gênait pas trop. Mais aujourd'hui, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait faim, même si elle s'en sentait un peu coupable.

— Des lasagnes, ça me dirait bien.

— Va pour des lasagnes alors... Ta mère nous a dit que tu étais d'accord pour retourner à Poudlard. Je peux te ramener demain, si tu veux.

— Merci.

Iris avait envie de retourner à Poudlard, mais elle était terrorisée à l'idée d'apprendre la mort de son frère à l'école. Pourtant, il fallait être raisonnable, elle n'allait pas éternellement rester à la maison à attendre... La situation pouvait stagner encore des semaines et des semaines, voire des mois. Si seulement Lionel pouvait se réveiller maintenant, sain et sauf, afin que la vie reprenne son cours normal !

— C'est le hibou de Lily, non ? dit Hector en désignant la fenêtre de la cuisine derrière Iris.

Iris esquissa un sourire en voyant Gimli essayer de rentrer dans la cuisine alors que la fenêtre était fermée. Le hibou de Lily était un drôle d'animal, très bien intentionné et toujours volontaire pour le courrier, mais d'une maladresse qui battait tous les records. Les sourcils froncés, Iris reconnut l'écriture de Severus, fine et soignée.

 _Salut Iris, j'espère que tu te sens un peu mieux. Lily m'a prêté son hibou pour que je te puisse t'écrire un mot. Je suis désolé de ce qui arrive à ton frère, et j'espère que tout s'arrangera. Les fois où je l'ai croisé, il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien... Et je sais que tu es très proche de lui. Lily m'a dit que même si tu ne répondais pas aux lettres qu'on t'envoyait, elle était sûre que ça te faisait plaisir et que ça t'aidait. Alors, voilà... Je me sens un peu bête parce que je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, tellement ce qui arrive est horrible. Et puis je sais que tu m'en veux, pour la fois où j'étais avec Bellatrix et Bellona quand elles t'ont faite tomber dans les escaliers. Et je sais que tu n'as rien dit à Lily, c'est vraiment sympa de ta part. Bref, c'est pas le sujet. J'espère que tout ira mieux bientôt, et qu'on te reverra vite à Poudlard._

 _A bientôt, Severus._

Si Severus Rogue lui écrivait, c'était vraiment une preuve que la situation était grave. Les réponses à ses cartes postales étaient toujours particulièrement expéditives, et Iris sentait toujours que c'était parce qu'il se sentait obligé d'y répondre. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Iris chiffonna la lettre et la jeta à la poubelle. Enfin si, elle savait pourquoi. Severus n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un à qui elle avait envie de penser.

Le soir venu, la mère d'Iris alla se coucher immédiatement, et son père ne voulut pas descendre. Malgré leur absence, l'atmosphère était plus douce, plus apaisée que tous les jours précédents. C'était quelque chose d'assez étrange, d'ailleurs. Était-ce le pouvoir mystérieux des lasagnes qui rendait les cœurs moins à vif ? Bien sûr, ils restaient tristes en inquiets. Mais Hector avait eu la bonne idée de raconter à Elaine la fois où Lionel avait fait goûter des dragées Bertie Crochue à leur père sans le prévenir. Ce souvenir avait entraîné une vague d'anecdotes hilarantes qui faisait plaisir à entendre.

— Tu te souviens de la fois où il avait parié qu'il pouvait manger l'œil du poisson, à Noël ? C'était horrible, dit Iris.

— C'était tellement immonde, répondit Hector entre deux gorgées d'eau.

— Et le pire c'est quand Maman a compris qu'il l'avait avalé !

— Il a toujours eu des drôles d'idées avec la nourriture, n'empêche. Il y a toujours un con pour manger un piment entier... Bah voilà, on a le nôtre tout désigné.

— Quand on part en voyage, c'est pratique, il goûte toujours pour les autres.

— Ah oui, le fameux fromage rempli d'asticots...

Lorsque Iris alla se coucher ce soir-là, elle se sentit moins angoissée que lors des jours précédents. Parler plutôt que de ruminer son angoisse lui avait fait du bien. Elle se sentit un peu coupable de vouloir se changer les idées mais d'un autre côté, lorsqu'elle se souvint de la fois où Lionel, pour lui remonter le moral, avait mis de la sauce au raifort à la place du dentifrice d'Hector, elle se dit que son frère n'y verrait sans doute aucune objection.

 _ **XXXX**_

Iris était rentrée à Pourdlard en pleine journée, histoire de ne pas débarquer dans la salle commune au milieu de tous ses camarades de maison. Le professeur McGonagall l'avait raccompagnée jusqu'à son dortoir, en lui rappelant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour les cours qu'elle avait ratés, qu'elle rattraperait facilement avec l'aide de Lily.

— Les professeurs sont au courant de la situation, ajouta sa directrice de maison. J'ai mis au courant vos amies que vous reveniez aujourd'hui, je pense qu'elles fileront vers le dortoir une fois le cours de Sortilèges terminé.

— Je ne dois pas rejoindre le cours ?

— Comme vous le souhaitez. Mais je vous ai dispensée de cours pour la fin de la journée, imaginant que vous n'aviez pas très envie de faire votre entrée en plein cours.

— Oui, je préfère retrouver d'abord juste mes amies et mes camarades de maison. Merci, Professeur.

— Et ne vous inquiétez pas, si quoique ce soit change dans l'état de votre frère, vous serez prévenue immédiatement.

— C'est gentil...

Le professeur McGonagall sentit sans doute la tristesse envahir la voix d'Iris, car elle lui adressa un sourire presque maternel. La jeune fille ne voulait pas pleurer devant sa directrice de maison, mais apparemment, ses yeux n'étaient pas du même avis, menaçant de faire couler des larmes sur ses joues.

— Je me souviens très bien de votre frère, Miss. Un sorcier exceptionnel, et un garçon exceptionnel, surtout. Il faut garder l'espoir.

— Je sais, Professeur. Mais c'est si... Enfin, bref.

— Vos amies ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Je vais vous laisser vous réinstaller. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas.

Iris hocha la tête et referma la porte du dortoir derrière son professeur. Elle commençait à regrette d'être venue à Poudlard. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi loin de sa famille qu'en cet instant. Elle était loin d'eux, mais aussi des nouvelles. Et elle s'inquiétait terriblement pour son père, qui avait l'air complètement hors du monde et du temps maintenant. Déballant sa valise, la jeune fille essayait d'ignorer les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue et la boule dérangeante qui se formait dans sa gorge. Soudain, Iris remarqua un message laissé sur sa table de nuit.

 _Si tu ressens le besoin de rester un peu seule avant qu'on débarque dans la chambre, accroche un foulard à la poignée de la porte du dortoir. On ne veut pas t'étouffer. On a hâte de te revoir, on pense fort à toi et on t'aime. A tout à l'heure, les filles._

Iris sourit, reconnaissant la délicatesse et la prévoyance de Mary derrière ce message. Karen et Orthia étaient plutôt du genre à vous sauter dessus en vous serrant dans leurs bras. Et Lily... C'était Lily.

La jeune fille n'accrocha pas de foulard à la poignée. Elle avait envie de voir ses amies, d'entendre des nouvelles, des potins, de revivre un petit peu.

— Et que personne ne la harcèle de questions ! chuchota la voix de Lily à travers la porte.

— C'est bon, on est pas débiles non plus !

Avec un léger sourire un peu plus triste qu'elle ne le voulait, Iris ouvrit la porte. Ses amies étaient là, ne sachant pas trop quelle comportement adopter. Sauf Lily qui après quelques secondes d'hésitation, la serra dans ses bras.

— Je suis trop contente de te revoir, tu nous as vachement manquée !

— Ouais, beaucoup trop ! ajouta Karen en la serrant à son tour dans ses bras.

— Vous aussi, finit par répondre Iris en enlaçant Orthia et Mary.

Lily s'installa sur le lit d'Iris et tapota le matelas pour inviter la jeune sorcière à s'installer près d'elle. Mary, Orthia et Karen s'installèrent sur le lit de Lily, juste en face. Ramenant ses jambes contre elle, la jeune fille essaya de lutter contre les larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau de couler.

— En tout cas, si ça peut te rassurer, t'as bonne mine quand même. Tu feras pas jaser dans les couloirs, dit Karen.

— De toute façon, si ça jase trop, je leur envoie un Chauve-furie de folie, ajouta Orthia.

Iris esquissa un sourire, s'imaginant entourée d'un gang de copines gardes-du-corps.

— Bon... Alors, ton frère comment est-ce que... Enfin, tu vois, demanda Karen.

— Il s'accroche, enfin je crois. Il est toujours inconscient, on ne sait pas si... Enfin voilà.

— Et les Aurors, qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? demanda Lily.

— Ils galèrent.

Iris inspira un grand coup et leur raconta à peu près tout ce qu'elle savait. Comment son père avait décidé de passer chez Lionel, intrigué par le manque de nouvelles. Comment il avait trouvé son frère étendu sur le sol de la chambre, couvert de sang, respirant à peine. Comment son père était devenu presque muet depuis, traumatisé par l'état dans lequel il l'avait découvert, au point qu'Iris avait peur d'imaginer les tortures qu'il avait subies. Comment personne ne comprenait ce qui avait passé dans cet appartement, ni ce qui avait pu arriver à cette pauvre moldue avec qui son frère commençait à peine à sortir.

— Mais peut-être qu'elle va très bien cette fille... songea Orthia à voix haute.

— Elle essaierait d'avoir des nouvelles de Lionel, non ?

— Ils avaient peut-être rompu, suggéra Lily.

— Hector avait vu Lionel la veille, et il ne lui avait rien dit, répondit Iris.

— Et ton frère aurait été attaqué quand ? demanda la rousse, intriguée.

— Mon père l'a trouvé vers onze heures du matin.

— Et les médicomages, ils disent quoi ? Ils pensent qu'il a des chances de s'en sortir ? demanda Mary à son tour.

— Ils sont déjà étonnés qu'il survive encore... Ils sont pas très optimistes. Et... S'il se réveille, s'il survit, on sait pas... Enfin on sait pas les séquelles.

Iris voulait que son frère reprenne conscience, survive. Mais elle avait terriblement peur du frère qu'elle allait éventuellement retrouver. Lionel ne serait plus jamais le même : même sans séquelles physiques, comment allait-il vivre après une épreuve pareille ? Serait-il encore ce grand frère rieur et farceur, qui avait tellement plaisir à faire tourner leur mère en bourrique ?

— Lionel, c'est Lionel. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut dépasser ça, c'est bien lui, essaya de la rassurer Lily.

Iris ne dit rien, se contentant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Lily. Elle était vraiment fatiguée, et voir ses amies lui faisait un bien fou. Être auprès de sa famille aussi, bien sûr. Mais ses parents, profondément choqués, voire anéantis, ne pouvait pas l'aider à gérer son chagrin aussi bien qu'ils le souhaitaient et qu'elle le souhaitait. Elle le comprenait.

— En tout cas, tout le monde était hyper impatient de te revoir, tu sais. Les Maraudeurs ont beaucoup demandé de tes nouvelles, dit doucement Mary.

— Oui, et vu le temps que Mary passe avec Remus, tu peux la croire.

— Orthia !

— Bah quoi ? C'est vrai. Iris a bien le droit de savoir que Remus Lupin te courtise, non ? Y'a pas de raison qu'elle soit hors du circuit de commérages.

— Remus ne me courtise pas. Et depuis quand tu utilises le mot courtiser, toi ?

— Ça va bien à Remus. Et tu es le genre de fille à être courtisée. Non ça vous va bien.

— Oh, tu me fatigues, râla Mary.

Iris sourit, ce que Orthia interpréta comme un laisser-passer pour taquiner Mary jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette en couple avec Remus. La jeune sorcière n'avait pas trop le coeur à prendre la défense de Mary, car elle devait reconnaître que cela l'amusait. Et puis, elle aussi trouvait que Mary et Remus formeraient un très joli couple.

— Tu te sens de descendre voir les autres ? lui demanda Lily.

— Il faudra bien le faire un jour...

— On peut attendre si tu veux, c'est pas pressé. Black attendra encore un peu, c'est tout.

— Black ?

— Oui. Il arrêtait pas de me harceler pour avoir de tes nouvelles. Enfin, je te parle de Black, mais le pire c'était quand même Peter... Mais c'était un autre style, plus discret, tu vois. Moins pénible.

— Oh... Non bah on va descendre.

Iris n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention. Elle n'était pas timide, mais elle n'était pas d'une nature exubérante comme Karen, qui se fichait complètement d'être le centre de tous les regards.

— Tu veux que je simule une chute dans les escaliers, histoire d'attirer l'attention sur moi ? Potter se fera un plaisir de vouloir m'aider à me relever, je ferai même semblant de l'apprécier, tout ça tout ça...

Lily comprenait toujours tout. Avec un sourire, Lily passa un bras autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie en lui disant que même dans pareille situation, elle ne lui demanderait pas un tel sacrifice... La rousse lui fit un clin d'œil et elles descendirent les marches vers la salle commune, un peu après les autres. Ses camarades de maison eurent la délicatesse de ne pas lui sauter dessus dès son arrivée, la laissant s'installer dans un coin de la salle avec ses amies, près d'une fenêtre. C'était particulièrement appréciable, sachant que la plus grande qualité de la maison Gryffondor n'était pas la discrétion. Certains vinrent lui dire bonjour, d'autres se contentèrent d'un sourire ou d'un clin d'œil qui lui firent chaud au cœur. Au bout d'un moment, Iris vit Peter se décider et venir vers elle.

— Ça fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir, lui dit-il, un peu gêné, ayant sans doute peur de déranger.

— Merci Peter... Tu vas bien ?

— Oh bah tu sais, moi ça va... Aucun de nous n'a eu de retenue pendant ton absence, on va peut-être battre un record. Mais Sirius trouve que c'est pas un bon record, que ça veut dire qu'on se ramollit.

— C'est pas faux, répondit la jeune fille. Mais je suis sûre que vous un plan machiavélique en place quelque part dans vos têtes...

— Bah, après, on peut être machiavéliques et pas se faire prendre. C'est même plus intelligent. Bon... Je veux pas t'ennuyer trop longtemps. En tout cas je voulais te dire ue si tu as besoin d'un peu d'aide pour rattraper la Métamorphose, bah n'hésite pas.

— C'est gentil.

Peter retourna s'installer auprès des Maraudeurs, à côté de Potter qui semblait lui poser beaucoup de question. Remus et Black restaient silencieux. Elle croisa furtivement le regard de Black, qui semblait lui demander comment ça allait. Iris lui répondit par un sourire timide et un léger haussement d'épaules, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Lily qui lui faisait le récit de ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard pendant son absence.

— Sev' était vraiment catastrophé lui aussi tu sais. Tu as reçu sa lettre ?

— Oui. J'étais étonnée.

— Pourquoi ? Il t'apprécie...

— J'avais tendance à en douter ces derniers temps, répondit Iris plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

En temps normal, Lily aurait sans doute cherché à défendre son ami. Mais elle ne répondit rien et Iris lui en était reconnaissante. Curieusement, elle sentait que les choses ne seraient plus les mêmes avec le Serpentard. Iris ne parviendrait plus à fermer les yeux. Après les horreurs qui étaient arrivées à son frère, elle ne se sentait plus d'ignorer les agissements étranges de Severus. Elle ne voulait que des personnes franches autour d'elle, et dignes de confiance. Iris espérait que Lily comprendrait, mais elle n'en était pas sûre. En général, Lily comprenait toujours tout... Mais pour ce qui concernait Severus, Iris avait la désagréable impression qu'elle manquait cruellement de lucidité.

* * *

 _En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël, et de belles fêtes. Prenez soin de vous et de ceux qui vous sont chers, et profitez bien de ces moments précieux ;) Gardez la pêche, et à tout bientôt !_


	5. Le pouvoir des gens heureux

_Je vous retrouve pour ce nouveau chapitre, le dernier de l'année 2015.  
_

 _Un petit mot pour **Luce** , gentille revieweuse sans compte, mais qui compte pas pour une mornille ;) merci à tous d'ailleurs !_

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !_

 ** _Chapitre 5_**

— Lily, qu'est-ce que tu as écrit là ? Un Runespoor, c'est un serpent à trois têtes qui pond des œufs par la gueule ?

— Oui. C'est le seul animal magique à être capable de faire ça.

Iris continua de recopier les notes de son amie en songeant que le monde magique ne finirait sans doute jamais de l'étonner. La jeune fille rattrapait les cours qu'elles avait manqués à la bibliothèque en compagnie de Lily qui planchait sur son devoir d'Étude des Runes. A chaque fois qu'elle jetait un œil sur ce que faisait sa meilleure amie, Iris se félicitait de ne pas avoir choisi cette option. Tout avait l'air affreusement compliqué et ennuyeux.

— Le professeur Tiddle a dit que si tu avais des questions, tu pouvais aller le voir, dit Lily en continuant de griffonner son parchemin.

— Je préfère éviter, répondit Iris qui trouvait toujours le professeur Tiddle aussi impressionnant. Entre Remus et toi, je devrais avoir assez de monde pour m'aider, si jamais.

Lily ne répondit pas et à voir ses sourcils froncés, elle devait sûrement buter sur quelque chose.

— Tu bloques ?

— Oui mais c'est pas grave, je comparerai avec Severus. Il doit passer.

Iris tiqua mais Lily ne vit rien, les yeux toujours rivés sur sa feuille. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas perçu les réticences de son amie à continuer de fréquenter Severus. Ou peut-être n'avait-elle pas voulu les voir. Iris était un peu fâchée de se voir imposer la compagnie du Serpentard mais elle ne se voyait pas reprocher à Lily quoique ce soit. D'abord parce que hormis ce détail, sa meilleure amie avait été d'un soutien irréprochable depuis qu'elle était revenue à Poudlard. Et puis Iris n'avait dit à aucun moment clairement qu'elle était fâchée contre lui.

— Il va venir à la bibliothèque avec nous, alors qu'il risque d'être vu en notre compagnie ? demanda simplement la jeune fille.

— Oui ça m'a étonnée moi aussi. Mais tu sais, c'est Severus. Il y a un moment que j'ai arrêté de le suivre.

Essayant d'oublier son agacement, Iris se concentra sur le rattrapage de ses cours. Il lui fallait encore rattraper la Métamorphose qu'elle avait gardée en dernier, choix qu'elle trouvait discutable aujourd'hui. Elle aurait mieux fait de se débarrasser au plus vite de la matière qu'elle détestait le plus, histoire d'être tranquille. Quant au devoir qu'ils avaient à faire pour la fin de la semaine, elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Severus arriva une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, s'installant à la table à côté de la leur. Iris soupira intérieurement, cherchant comment il pouvait prétendre continuer à être le meilleur ami de Lily en continuant de nier ainsi leur relation au grand jour. Heureusement pour lui, la bibliothèque était presque déserte : le temps était particulièrement doux et ensoleillé pour un mois d'octobre et beaucoup d'élèves avaient choisi d'en profiter. Vérifiant d'un regard qu'aucun Serpentard n'était là pour le voir, il se leva pour venir discuter avec elles.

— Salut Sev', lui dit Lily avec son beau sourire habituel. Tu vas bien ?

— Plutôt oui. Tu t'en sors avec le devoir d'Étude des Runes ?

— Je galère avec le deuxième exercice de traduction.

— Montre.

Iris se demandait simplement si elle était devenue transparente ou si elle avait raté un épisode. Severus ne l'avait pas vu, du moins en privé, depuis l'agression de son frère : la moindre des politesses aurait été de lui adresser au moins un regard. Faisant semblant de se concentrer sur sa prise de notes, elle entendit vaguement la discussion des deux autres à propos d'une phrase pouvant être traduite selon deux sens, et qui leur posait donc problème.

— On aura qu'à aller voir le professeur Babbling... Le devoir est à rendre la semaine prochaine, on aura encore le temps de rectifier, finit par dire Lily en mettant son parchemin de côté.

Un silence pesant s'installa jusqu'à ce que Severus se décide enfin à lui adresser la parole.

— Tu arrives à tout rattraper ?

— Je fais ce que je peux, répondit Iris d'une voix un peu distante.

— Si tu veux mon devoir de Métamorphose, je l'ai déjà fini. Je sais que c'est pas trop ton truc, alors si tu veux t'en inspirer, comme ça, tu n'auras plus qu'à rédiger à ta manière.

Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois que Severus l'aidait dans une matière. En première année, lorsqu'il parlait encore beaucoup avec Lily et elle, il lui expliquait souvent des choses en Potions ou en DCFM, par exemple. Malgré la distance qu'il prenait avec elles, il lui était encore arrivé ces dernières années de prêter ses notes de cours ou ses brouillons. Mais tout de même, la chose étonnait Iris. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait décidé de lui en vouloir et qu'en face de ce témoignage d'amitié, elle était obligée de reconnaître qu'elle avait peut-être était un peu injuste avec lui. Severus était un drôle d'ami, mais au moins, il était constant dans sa bizarrerie. Sans parler de cette lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée, et du fait qu'il les avait retrouvées à la bibliothèque. S'il essayait de se racheter, de faire des efforts, de quel droit l'enverrait-elle bouler ?

—Merci, je veux bien.

Severus lui ramena donc son parchemin et après qu'ils aient tous les trois échangé quelques banalités sur les cours, il retourna s'installer à sa table où il se mit à étudier son manuel de Potions. Chose qu'Iris ne comprenait pas, puisqu'elle avait la certitude qu'il le connaissait déjà par cœur. Vraiment, Severus Rogue était un être étrange. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de l'observer du coin de l'œil pendant quelques minutes, se demandant ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de ce garçon. Qui était Severus Rogue ? L'ami fidèle que lui vantait toujours Lily ? Ou le sorcier sournois et jaloux de tous que la plupart de ses camarades prenaient plaisir à insulter ? La relation qu'Iris avait avec Severus avait toujours été particulière, parce qu'elle était persuadée que l'adolescent devait se trouver quelque part entre les deux. Et de ce fait, elle n'avait jamais su trop se comporter avec lui, pas plus qu'il n'avait l'air de savoir comment faire avec elle. De toute façon, Severus ne semblait réellement estimer que Lily dans ce monde. De la même manière qu'Iris se sentait parfois un peu obligée de considérer Severus comme son ami parce que Lily l'adorait, Severus devait sans doute avoir appris à composer avec sa présence.

Grâce à Severus, elle eut l'impression de ne pas rédiger un devoir trop mauvais. Elle lui rendit son parchemin avec un sourire reconnaissant, avant de commencer à ranger ses affaires.

— Lily, j'y vais... Tu fais quoi toi ?

— Je vais travailler encore un peu. Dans une demi-heure à la salle commune ?

— Ça marche. A tout à l'heure... Salut Severus.

Le Serpentard lui adressa un signe de tête, et replongea son nez dans ses livres. Iris avait déjà fait quelques pas quand, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se retourna vers Severus et s'approcha de lui.

— Je voulais te dire... Merci pour ta lettre, c'était gentil de penser à moi, dit-elle presque à voix basse.

Severus ne dit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête. Rien de bien étonnant de la part de Severus Rogue. Lily quant à elle, la regarda d'un air reconnaissant. Avec un dernier petit signe pour sa meilleure amie, Iris quitta la bibliothèque, un peu triste, et sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Toujours un peu pensive, elle donna le mot de passe " _Aperiatur vobis_ " à la la Grosse Dame et entra dans la salle commune. Peu d'élèves s'y trouvaient, mais il y régnait pourtant un sacré raffut, provoqué par ses camarades de cinquième année, déchaînés autour d'une partie de Bataille explosive.

— J'ai gagné ? Sérieux, j'ai gagné ? Yaaaah !

Karen était lancée dans une danse de la victoire qui fit éclater de rire tout le monde, y compris les élèves qui ne participaient pas à la partie. Seul Black ne riait pas, plongé dans un livre. La chose surprit Iris, qui se demanda si c'était bien Black, ou un étranger sous Polynectar.

— Oh Iris, tu veux jouer ? proposa gentiment Peter.

— Non ça va, c'est gentil.

— Lily est pas avec toi ? demanda Mary.

— Non, non, elle travaille encore à la bibliothèque, répondit Iris en s'asseyant sur un coussin par terre, non loin d'elle.

En réalité, les moments où Lily n'étaient pas là étaient les seuls où ils pouvaient se côtoyer dans une réelle bonne ambiance, puisque Potter ne pouvait pas espérer la demander en mariage pendant son absence. Mais il fallait bien reconnaître que depuis l'agression du frère d'Iris, le Poursuiveur se montrait plutôt distant et discret vis à vis de Lily, respectant une sorte de trêve.

— Tu as pu rattraper tous les cours ? lui demanda Remus en lui proposant une patacitrouille.

— Oui, même la Métamorphose, répondit la jeune fille en piochant dans le paquet de surcreries que lui tendait le préfet.

— Tu as déjà fait le devoir de Métamorphose ? Si t'as besoin d'aide, on pourra la travailler ensemble si tu veux, dit gentiment Peter.

— Déjà fait aussi. Par contre si tu te sens de m'expliquer l'Histoire de la Magie...

— Peter est aussi horriblement mauvais que nous en Histoire de la Magie, rétorqua Potter.

Peter jeta un drôle de regard à Potter, qui ne dura qu'un quart de seconde avant qu'il ne reprenne son visage rieur, avouant qu'elle aurait plus de chances en demandant des explications à un Troll des Cavernes.

— Bon Sirus, ferme ce livre, tu me fais peur, plaisanta Potter.

Mais Black ne répondit pas et ne sembla même pas remarquer son meilleur ami, qui fronça les sourcils. Iris reconnaissait bien là l'arrogance de Potter, qui ne pouvait pas supporter d'être ignoré. Avec un clin d'œil vers le petit groupe, il lança une patacitrouille sur le Gryffondor qui atterrit au milieu de son livre.

— Tu fais chier James, marmonna Black avant de tout de même manger le projectile.

Il sembla remarquer seulement la présence d'Iris et lui sourit en lui montrant la couverture de son livre. _1984_ , de Georges Orwell. Puis, il quitta son fauteuil pour venir s'installer nonchalamment près d'elle.

— Tu aimes ? lui demanda Iris en désignant le livre.

— Carrément ! Tu l'as lu ?

— Oui, cet été.

— C'est ce que j'ai choisi pour l'exposé de littérature moldue. J'ai demandé conseil à Evans, comme t'étais pas là.

— Oui, je suis désolée. Je pense qu'on aura un délai, si je demande à la prof.

— T'embête pas, je lui ai déjà demandé. J'ai même proposé de faire l'exposé tout seul, j'ai dit que t'avais sans doute la tête à autre chose, avec en plus tout le boulot à rattraper.

— Oh bah non, je préfère le faire avec toi, ça me permet de pas trop ressasser de travailler... J'aurais jamais cru dire ça, moi. Et puis, c'est un super livre que t'as choisi.

— On a jusque fin novembre, alors.

Iris discuta un moment avec lui du livre, de ce qu'il symbolisait dans la culture moldue. Une fois arrivée, Lily rejoignit la conversation qui était plutôt agréable jusqu'à ce que Potter s'en mêle. La rousse finit par s'en aller, et Iris la suivit, agacée elle aussi. Elle adressa cependant un petit sourire à Black qui pour une fois, n'y était vraiment pour rien.

Les deux filles montèrent dans leur dortoir, Iris écoutant sagement Lily contre "ce maudit Potter avec sa tête plus enflée que celle d'un gnome". Une fois dans la chambre, elles se laissèrent toutes les deux tomber sur leur lit, poussant un soupir commun qui les fit rire.

— Ça va toi ? Tu sais, je t'en parle pas trop parce que... Enfin tu vois, mais...

— Je sais Lily, t'inquiète pas. La dernière lettre d'Hector disait que rien ne bougeait. L'état de Lionel s'est stabilisé mais quand on y pense, ce n'est ni mieux, ni pire, tu vois ?

Lily hocha la tête et lui dit qu'elle la trouvait très courageuse. Iris n'était pas vraiment d'accord. C'était vrai qu'elle était étonnée de ne pas avoir plus pleurer, et d'avoir su reprendre le rythme de Poudlard assez facilement. Mais c'était plutôt du déni que du courage. Le temps avait beau passé, elle ne réalisait toujours pas que Lionel était réellement sur un lit d'hôpital, à lutter pour survivre. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle n'avait pas vu son frère à l'hôpital, elle ne savait pas très bien.

— Tu sais je n'ai jamais pensé que ça pouvait exister, une vie sans mon frère. Et j'ai pas du tout envie d'imaginer, dit Iris, la voix tremblante, sentant le chagrin l'envahir.

— Personne ne te demande d'imaginer des trucs pareils !

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Lily l'avait rejointe dans son lit. Allongées côte à côté, elles ne dirent rien pendant un moment. Iris sentit la main de sa meilleure amie se glisser dans la sienne et la serrer doucement. Iris sentit des larmes couleur sur ses joues, et elle les essuya en essayant de se reprendre.

— Tu veux que je te dise, Iris ? Je sais vraiment pas ce qui va arriver et c'est vrai que ça craint, tout ça. Mais moi, je serai toujours là. Aussi collante qu'un sort de Glue perpétuelle, tu peux me croire.

Iris sourit un peu, mesurant la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir Lily auprès d'elle. Une amie qui n'avait pas besoin de longues discussions pour vous connaître comme s'il avait plongé la tête dans une Pensine, c'était quelqu'un de précieux, très précieux.

— Tu ne sais pas où Orthia a rangé le dernier numéro de Sorcière Hebdo ? On lirait pas un peu les potins, histoire de rigoler un peu ?

Le magazine trouvé, elles s'installèrent toutes les deux confortablement dans le lit d'Iris pour lire des pages plus futiles les unes que les autres, mais qui avaient le mérite de les faire discuter de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus insouciant dans la vie de deux adolescentes. Elles firent même un test intitulé " _Quel sorcier est fait pour vous_ ?" qui fit attraper à Iris son premier vrai fou rire depuis longtemps.

— Iris, je te jure que je vais te faire avaler ce magazine si tu continues ! Donne-moi mon résultat !

— Tu vas me le faire avaler quand tu vas l'entendre de toute façon, dit Iris avant d'éclater à nouveau de rire.

— Allez !

— Bon, je t'aurais prévenue. Écoute bien : _A votre image, votre amoureux aime sans conditions, sans retenue._ _L'homme de votre vie ne doit jamais renoncer, il croit aussi fortement dans ses convictions que vous._ _Votre sorcier idéal est celui qui saura persévérer pour vous séduire, de la même manière qu'il s'obstine dans tout ce qu'il entreprend. Vous avez besoin de belles et grande preuves, d'un homme qui considère l'Amour comme un défi. Vous voulez une relation passionnée, envahissante, mais enivrante. L'homme que vous aurez choisi ne vous quittera jamais, présent partout où vous poserez les yeux. Vous n'avez sans doute pas choisi la façon d'aimer la plus facile, mais elle vous apparaît cependant comme une évidence._

Iris riait tellement qu'elle entendait à peine les protestations de Lily, qui essayait de lui dire qu'elle ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans tout cela.

— Arrête tu sais très bien pourquoi je ris ! Ton sorcier idéal, c'est Potter ! parvint à dire Iris, hilare.

— N'importe quoi ! protesta Lily en lui arrachant le magazine des mains pour la frapper avec.

— L'homme que vous aurez choisi ne vous quittera jamais... Présent partout... Ne renonce jamais... Ah, mais j'ai trop mal au ventre !

— C'est pas drôle, c'est n'importe quoi ce test ! Mais arrête de gesticuler comme ça, tu vas me faire tomber du lit !

— Potter est fait pour toi !

Iris pleurait de rire, et son fou rire empirait à chaque fois qu'elle regardait Lily ou le magazine. Son amie faisait la moue, mais ne parvenait pas à garder son sérieux non plus, tant le fou rire de la jeune sorcière était communicatif.

— N'empêche que c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Je ne suis pas du tout attirée par ce genre de garçons. J'aime pas du tout qu'on envahisse mon espace vital.

— Allons Lily, arrête de nier l'évidence. Si Sorcière Hebdo le dit...

— Mais arrête ! dit Lily, moitié fâchée, moitié hilare. Il y a autant de chances que je sorte avec un garçon comme Potter un jour que... Que Potter soit Préfet-en-Chef, tiens. Attends un peu, j'ai bien envie de voir quelles âneries vont sortir de ton test.

— Oh, ça peut pas être pire que le tien ! Dis-moi, toi qui n'a pas choisi la façon d'aimer la plus facile, t'es sûre que Potter ne t'apparaît pas comme une évidence ?

— Mais t'as fini oui ? Bon, pour toi ça donne : _Votre sorcier idéal en plus d'être votre amant, doit être votre meilleur ami. Il vous ressemble et comme vous, n'est pas un grand romantique, mais votre complicité peut venir combler ce manque. Votre amoureux est un homme parfois difficile à comprendre, mais d'une loyauté sans faille. L'équilibre peut être difficile à trouver dans cette relation entre deux êtres aussi similaires. L'avantage est que vous ne douterez jamais qu'il est l'homme de votre vie une fois que vous l'aurez compris._

— Mais comme c'est pourri, répondit Iris avant d'éclater à nouveau de rire, suivie de près par Lily.

— Là, je vois que Remus. Du moins pour la loyauté sans faille.

— N'importe quoi ! En quoi Remus me ressemble, tu m'expliques ?

— Ouais, c'est vrai... Ah non, tu vas pas recommencer ? s'écria Lily en voyant Iris repartir dans son fou rire.

— Imagine juste que Potter apprenne que...

— Iris, si tu parles de ce test à qui que ce soit, même ton chat, je te jure que même le professeur McGonagall ne saura pas te retransformer en humaine !

Iris promit et elles discutèrent encore un moment, souvent prises de fous rires incontrôlables, avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Durant tout le repas, personne ne comprit à part Lily pourquoi Iris ne pouvait regarder Potter sans être pris d'une crise de rire qu'elle essayait de rendre la plus silencieuse et la plus discrète possible, sans trop de succès.

 _ **XXXX**_

Le lendemain matin, Iris mangeait distraitement sa tartine de marmelade en observant le drôle de manège de Mary et Remus, fascinée. A chaque fois que Mary était sûre de ne pas croiser le regard de Remus, elle l'observait. Et à chaque fois que Remus était sûr de ne pas être surpris par la jolie blonde, il la regardait lui aussi. Et quand, la faute à un mauvais calcul, ils se surprenaient à se dévorer des yeux, ils paniquaient tous les deux, plongeant le nez dans leur petit-déjeuner. D'un coup de coude, elle indiqua la scène à Lily, qui pouffa, cachée derrière son bol de thé.

Soudain, le courrier arriva et Iris sentit un sursaut d'angoisse la gagner. Bien sûr, jamais sa famille ne la préviendrait de quoique ce soit concernant Lionel par hibou, mais quand même. Cherchant à chasser ses idées noires, elle voulut se reconcentrer sur l'idylle naissante entre Mary et Remus, mais ce dernier était désormais captivé par la Gazette du Sorcier que venait de recevoir Potter. Ils étaient tous les deux penchés sur la première page, le visage décomposé. Bien vite, une vague de voix horrifiées envahit la Grande Salle.

— Il se passe quoi ? demanda Lily. Potter ?

— Deux meurtres... Oh, merde...

Lorsque les Maradeurs eurent fini de lire l'article en questions, Potter passa le journal à Lily qui se mit à le lire en compagnie d'Iris.

— Il parle de ton frère, la prévint Potter, visiblement mal à l'aise en tendant le journal.

 _ **Qui en veut à la jeunesse sorcière ?**_

 _ **Jon Hansen et Emma Ackerley, un jeune couple de sorciers londoniens, ont été retrouvés morts par une voisine moldue dans la cave de l'immeuble où ils résidaient depuis quelques semaines. Leurs corps porteraient les stigmates de nombreuses tortures, selon une source proche de l'enquête menée par les Aurors. Les deux jeunes gens ne seraient cependant pas décédés des suites de ces blessures, mais victimes du Sortilège de la Mort. Cette tragédie n'est pas sans rappeler l'agression de Lionel Leighton, à ce jour toujours hospitalisé dans un état critique à Sainte-Mangouste : Mr Leighton avait été retrouvé par son père sur le sol de sa chambre, laissé pour mort suite à d'innombrables tortures.**_

 _ **Nos journalistes ont interrogé le bureau des Aurors sur ces multiples attaques et leurs liens possibles avec la montée en puissance de l'inquiétant sorcier se faisant appeler "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres" ; selon notre source, qui tient à rester anonyme, les jeunes gens attaqués seraient tous engagés dans la lutte contre l'extrémisme promu par le sorcier et ses disciples. Nous n'avons à ce jour reçu aucune indication de la part du service des Aurors sur ce point.**_

Iris était si choquée qu'elle resta un long moment hébétée, rendue amorphe par une violente nausée. Elle sentit le regard de ses camarades se poser sur elle et elle baissa la tête pour être sûre de ne pas les croiser. Rien de tout cela n'avait le droit d'être vrai. Ce n'était pas son monde à elle qui pouvait partir à la dérive ainsi.

— Iris, ça va aller ? lui chuchota Iris en posant sa main sur la sienne.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, complètement perdue. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de lutte contre le mage noir ? Son frère n'était pas du genre à se fourrer dans de tels ennuis, il aimait trop la vie pour ça. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Est-ce que sa famille savait ? Du moins, avaient-ils connaissance de cette nouvelle piste dans l'enquête ? L'avaient-ils délibérément mise à l'écart ?

— Tu veux qu'on s'isole ?

— Par Merlin Lily, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

— Je sais pas, répondit la rousse, le visage tendu.

— Jon Hansen, c'était un ami de mon frère. Ils étaient ensemble à Serdaigle, dans la même année. Il est venu plusieurs fois à la maison, dit Iris, la voix étranglée.

— Je suis désolée Iris, lui dit affectueusement Lily en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Ceux qui ont fait ça finiront par être retrouvés, tu sais. Ça va aller ?

— C'est pas possible... Lionel avait une vie tranquille. Je... Oh, c'est vraiment horrible.

— Il nous reste du temps avant le cours de Potions, tu veux qu'on aille faire un petit tour avant d'y aller ?

Iris hocha la tête et Lily indiqua aux filles qu'elles allaient prendre l'air. Elles marchèrent quelques minutes devant le château, restant silencieuses pendant un bon moment, parce qu'elles ne savaient vraiment pas quoi dire. Finalement, c'est Iris qui finit par dire quelque chose, les yeux posés sur la porte du château, comme si elle y cherchait une réponse.

— Tu crois que c'est vrai ? La raison de ces attaques, par rapport à ce Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

— J'en sais rien... Mis on sait que des choses de plus en plus bizarres se passent, dehors. Regarde l'an dernier, la sœur de Ted Summerby a disparu, son appartement saccagé, sans que rien n'y soit volé... Il faut attendre l'évolution des enquêtes, mais je t'avoue que ça me paraît plausible.

— Plausible ? Mais c'est Lionel...

— Justement, Iris. Ton frère est un type bien, qui défend volontiers votre héritage mi-sorcier mi-moldu... Tu te souviens de la fois où il nous a déposées au Poudlard Express, et qu'il faisait coucou à ta Tante Electra pour l'agacer ?

— Mais c'était pour rire ! C'est différent...

— Je dis juste que c'est pas impossible. Après tout, ces tortures, ça semble être la marque de fabrique de dégénérés pareils, non ?

Iris soupira, trouvant que la vie devenait bien trop compliquée. Où était l'époque bénie où sa plus grande préoccupation était de réussir l'examen de Métamorphose ? La jeune sorcière voulait faire disparaître ce sentiment de peur sournois qui s'emparait d'elle, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle faisait une bien piètre Gryffondor.

— Allez, viens, on va être en retard pour le cours de Slughorn.

Durant le cours, Iris mit toute sa concentration dans la réalisation de sa solution de force, ce qui lui permit de dépasser mieux que prévu les nouvelles de la matinée. Sa potion prit la jolie couleur turquoise attendue, elle s'attira les compliments du professeur Slughorn et rapporta cinq points à sa maison.

— Mr Pettigrew, je ne sais par quel prodige vous avez réussi à faire une chose pareille.

La potion de Peter, si elle était de la bonne couleur, s'était un peu solidifiée jusqu'à devenir une sorte de gelée. La chose plaisair particulièrement à Black, qui s'amusait à la faire bouger.

— Black, votre potion est bleue marine, et non turquoise. C'est dommage. Et ne pensez même pas à jeter cette gelée sur qui que ce soit. Ni sur quoique ce soit ! précisa rapidement le professeur Slughorn.

Iris était plutôt contente d'avoir réussi aussi bien sa potion, sans l'aide de Lily qui plus est. Elle avait appris à réellement aimer cette matière qui se pratiquait dans le calme et la concentration. Il n'y avait pas de stress pendant la réalisation d'une potion, au contraire, c'était plutôt relaxant. Enfin, quand on avait pas quatre énergumènes derrière soi en train de jouer à qui fera exploser son chaudron le premier.

Dans la journée, on parla encore un moment dans Poudlard des attaques, les élèves connaissant pour la plupart de près ou de loin au moins une des victimes. Mais le sujet ne resta pas longtemps le centre des conversations, sans doute parce que personne n'avait trop envie d'y penser. Pourtant Iris, elle, y pensa toute la journée. Personne ne la questionna trop, remarquant bien qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette. Assiette à laquelle elle ne toucha pratiquement au moment du dîner.

Les filles papotèrent un moment de se coucher, sans qu'Iris participe vraiment à la discussion. Elle ferme bien vite les rideaux de son lit, pour s'isoler un peu des autres. Joke avait encore refait son apparition, faisant honneur à son instinct. La jeune fille mit longtemps à s'endormir, ressassant tellement de choses qu'elle en eu presque mal à la tête. Elle cherchait des indices, des souvenirs, quelque chose qui aurait pu rattacher son frère à toutes ces histoires qu'on entendait. Iris s'endormit donc la tête pleine de questions et d'images imaginaires de son frère torturé, ou mort.

De telles pensées influencèrent sans doute son sommeil car elle se réveilla en sursaut en pleine nuit, transpirante, avec la conviction d'émerger d'un horrible cauchemar. Iris ne se sentait vraiment pas bien.

— Lumos, murmura-t-elle, la respiration difficile.

Se sentant oppressée par les rideaux de son lit, elle les ouvrit en essayant d'être la plus discrète possible pour ne pas réveiller ses amies. Essayant de se calmer, elle se réinstalla correctement sous les couvertures, mais elle n'était pas tranquille. Une drôle d'angoisse lui tenaillait le ventre, au point qu'elle avait envie de se cacher sous les draps. Après presque trente minutes à tourner dans son lit, au bord des larmes, Iris se décida à sortir de la chambre. Quitte à craquer, autant faire en sorte que personne ne puisse l'entendre. Il était très tard, la salle commune devait être déserte. Attrapant sa robe de chambre, elle quitta la pièce, suivie par Joke.

La salle commune était effectivement déserte, juste baignée par la lueur de la cheminée. Iris alla s'installer en face de cette dernière, s'asseyant au milieu des coussins qui envahissaient le sofa. Du coin de l'œil elle regarda Joke se coucher sur le tapis, voulant sans doute profiter de la chaleur des flammes.

Iris ne s'était jamais sentie aussi effrayée de toute sa vie. L'idée qu'on ait voulu torturer son frère pour des idées, dans le monde qu'elle connaissait, lui paraissait invraisemblable. Elle aimait le monde sorcier et le monde moldu de tout son cœur, trouvant ses deux cultures absolument merveilleuses. Elle aimait les matchs de Quidditch, mais elle aimait tant s'installer devant la télévision avec son père pour regarder le football aussi, particulièrement les jours pluvieux. Beaucoup de sorciers se moquaient des photographies et des peintures sans mouvements des moldus : Iris trouvait que c'était un don formidable, de capter émotion à un moment unique, et de réussir à la figer pour le reste du monde. Elle ne pouvait pas croire non plus que certaines personnes sur cette terre n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de vouloir l'empêcher d'aller au cinéma avec un moldu parce qu'elle était une sorcière. Cela devait forcément être une gigantesque blague. De très mauvais goût, certes, mais une blague quand même. Personne ne pouvait être aussi bête. On ne tuait pas des gens parce qu'ils vivaient différemment de soi. Pas dans les années 70.

C'était peut-être ce que Lionel pensait lui aussi. Peut-être que Lily avait raison, et peut-être s'était-il mis à essayer d'empêcher ces illuminés de prendre trop de place. Après tout, même s'ils gagnaient en influence, beaucoup de gens désapprouvaient leurs idées. Peut-être grâce à des gens qui agissaient dans l'ombre, comme son frère. Iris n'avait jamais imaginé autre chose qu'une vie heureuse pour lui, pour ses proches. Et cela la brisait de constater que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Au fond d'elle, elle avait un horrible pressentiment, qui l'empêchait de dormir et faisait couler des larmes sur ses joues, alors qu'elle ne voulait pas pleurer.

Soudain, elle entendit le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivoter et des rires étouffés. N'ayant pas choisi le meilleur endroit de la salle commune pour être discrète (et elle s'en maudit), elle n'eut que le temps de sécher rapidement ses larmes avant de voir débarquer la troupe des Maraudeurs au grand complet. Les garçons se figèrent en la voyant. Iris songea que malgré ses efforts, elle devait avoir l'air misérable, au vu de leurs têtes.

— Leighton, qu'est-ce que... Ça va ? lui demanda Black, le premier à se ressaisir.

— Oui, oui mais je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir... Et vous c'est quoi votre excuse pour gambader dans le château à une heure pareille ? répondit Iris en se forçant à sourire.

— On explore le château, on visite les cuisines. Enfin on s'amuse quoi, répondit le Gryffondor.

— Je dirai rien à Lily.

— Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ? lui demanda Remus.

— Non, pas vraiment.

Iris détourna les yeux, fixant à nouveau les flammes, se sentant prête à craquer à nouveau. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Elle devait être à bout... Voilà qui n'allait pas être pratique, si elle se mettait à pleurer toutes les quinze minutes.

— Bon, c'est pas tout mais moi je suis crevé, alors je vais me coucher. Vous venez les gars ?

Potter n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un avec qui elle s'entendait particulièrement bien, par rapport aux trois autres. Pourtant, elle sentit qu'il voulait se montrer discret, et cette attention la toucha. C'était tout de même un chouette garçon, même s'il avait une fâcheuse tendance à la vantardise. Les garçons lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, et elle répondit de nouveau avec un sourire qu'elle essaya de rendre le plus sincère possible. Une fois qu'ils furent montés dans les escaliers, Iris enfouit sa tête entre ses bras croisés sur ses genoux, et soupira un grand coup.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit les marches craquer. Relevant la tête, les yeux un peu rougis, elle vit Peter sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. Il avait l'air d'hésiter à la descendre.

— Peter ?

— Ahem... Je suis pas fatigué du tout moi en fait, et James ronfle déjà, dit Peter en finissant finalement de descendre l'escalier.

— Potter ronfle ?

— Une horreur. Merde ! réalisa le jeune sorcier.

— Quoi ?

— Ne le répète surtout pas à Lily hein, où je te jure qu'il va me le faire payer !

— Promis, répondit Iris avec un léger sourire.

— Je peux ? lui demanda Peter en désignant la place près d'elle.

— Euh... Si tu veux.

C'était très curieux d'être assise seule avec Peter Pettigrew dans la salle commune en pleine nuit. Tellement curieux qu'Iris en oublia presque sa peine.

— T'as assuré en Potions aujourd'hui, la félicita-t-il, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

— Merci...

— Moi, j'ai gélifié une potion. Une première.

— C'était plutôt drôle en tout cas...

— Aux BUSEs, ça va être une catastrophe, gémit Peter.

— Tu pourras pas faire pire que moi en Métamorphose, si ça peut te rassurer.

— Je suis sûr que je vais faire exploser le chaudron et envoyer son contenu sur les examinateurs.

Iris se mit à rire et Peter sourit, amusé. Sortant une tablette de chocolat de la poche de son gilet, il lui en proposa.

— Je l'ai eue aux cuisines, expliqua Peter. C'est un très bon remède contre les insomnies, tu sais.

La jeune sorcière le remercia et en prit un morceau, songeant que de toute manière le chocolat était aussi un excellent remède contre le chagrin. En témoignait encore le paquet de Chocogrenouilles qu'avait englouti Lily après sa dernière dispute avec Petunia.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi tu sais, finit par dire Iris. Tu devrais aller te coucher, tes yeux se ferment tout seuls.

— Pas du tout, nia Peter, avant de réprimer difficilement un bâillement.

— Très convaincant.

— T'inquiète pas, si je te dis que j'ai pas sommeil, j'ai pas sommeil. Je gère. Il est vachement indépendant ton chat non ? On le voit pas souvent.

— Ouais, c'est un solitaire. Il se manifeste de temps en temps quand... Enfin, de temps en temps.

— Il est cool.

Iris et Peter discutèrent encore un long moment, de tout et de rien, et même de Remus et Mary. La jeune fille donna sans doute un sérieux coup de pouce, du moins un peu d'assurance à Remus en indiquant à Peter que le péché mignon de l'écossaise était les chocolats fourrés à la menthe. Lorsque Iris se mit elle aussi à somnoler, elle décida de retourner se coucher et elle se rendit bien compte que l'adolescent en était un peu soulagé, car il s'endormait debout. C'était très gentil de sa part d'être resté avec elle comme ça, mais elle ne donnait pas cher de leur attention en cours le lendemain.

 _ **XXXX**_

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis cette fameuse nuit d'angoisse, qui n'avait malheureusement pas été la dernière. Néanmoins, sur les conseils de Lily, Iris avait fini par se rendre chez Mrs Pomfresh qui lui avait donné quelques potions pour faire cesser ses cauchemars et l'apaiser un peu.

— Alors Iris, je parie que tu supportes Serdaigle, lui dit Karen alors qu'elles marchaient vers le terrain de Quidditch.

Le match entre la maison Serdaigle et la maison Poufsouffle avait lieu aujourd'hui. Pourdlard était surexcité par l'idée d'assister au premier match de la saison, malgré un temps plutôt maussade. S'il ne pleuvait pas, le ciel était tristement gris, et la luminosité plutôt faible et désagréable.

— Mais oui, c'est vrai que Garrick Davies joue... minauda Orthia à son oreille avant d'éclater de rire.

— Non mais ça va pas mieux hein...

— Oh allez ! Il te plaît bien quand même non ? insista Karen.

— Je lui ai parlé une fois dans ma vie. Pourquoi je voudrais sortir avec un garçon que je ne connais pas ?

— Blablablablabla... C'est pas grave, peut-être que Patrick Wenlock dédiera un arrêt à Karen, qui sait ? Ou que Remus embrassera enfin notre Mary ? s'extasia Orthia, avant de se prendre une tape à l'arrière de la tête de la part de la blonde.

— Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à ma laisser embrasser comme ça, rétorqua Mary.

— Oh je t'en prie, vous vous tournez autour depuis la rentrée ! Faut y aller maintenant, c'est quand même pas moldu ! s'écria Karen, excédée.

— C'est pas comme si tu avais beaucoup avancé avec Patrick Wenlock non plus Karen, fit judicieusement remarquer Lily.

— Oui mais moi, je compte y remédier avant Noël !

Lily et Iris échangèrent un sourire, amusées par la manège de Karen. Arrivées au terrain de Quidditch, les cinq filles montèrent dans les gradins. Elles allaient s'installer quand Karen et Orthia poussèrent un cri, les faisant sursauter.

— Mais attendez, faut qu'on décide comment on va s'installer ! expliqua Orthia.

— Assises, ça me paraît pas mal, non ? Le poirier me tente pas trop... ironisa Iris.

—Très drôle, répliqua la brune. Il faut se placer stratégiquement, pour Mary...

— Mais tu vas me laisser tranquille, oui !

— ... Et pour Lily, qui je pense, voudrait éviter de passer un match entier à écouter Potter lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille.

— Il fera pas attention à Lily pendant un match de Quidditch, assura Iris.

— Tss, tss... Laissez-moi faire.

— Oui bah pendant que tu réfléchis, nous on s'assoit, déclara Mary, agacée.

Assise entre Mary et Lily, Iris esquissa un sourire en voyant que Mary guettait l'arrivée des garçons. C'était une piètre comédienne. Face à leur mauvaise volonté, Orthia abandonna son idée de "placement stratégique" ; au même moment, les garçons arrivèrent. Après avoir salué tout le monde, ils s'installèrent derrière elles. Remus était assis entre Peter et Black, juste derrière Iris.

— Je te jure que si Potter m'emmerde, je lui lance un Crache-Limaces, marmonna Lily en remarquant que le sorcier n'était pas très loin d'elle, juste en diagonale.

— Pas pendant le match, il devient incapable de réfléchir à autre chose à partir du moment où il voit un balai voler, répondit Iris à son oreille.

— Je trouve qu'on côtoie un peu trop les garçons en ce moment...

— Oh Lily, ils sont sympas... Ils te font pas rire ? Et puis, c'est pour Mary aussi.

— Je sais, t'as raison... C'est juste que... Ils harcèlent Severus, tu comprends. Je veux pas être leur amie.

Iris allait répondre quand elle sentit une main lui tapoter l'épaule. Elle se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Black, qui se mit à lui parler de leur exposé.

— Tu préfères t'occuper du contexte ou de l'auteur, toi ?

— Euh bah, je connais mieux le contexte que toi, je saurai mieux répondre aux questions alors je vais le faire.

— Ça me va. Dans le contexte tu te charges des autres œuvres contemporaines ou...

Black fut interrompu par une énorme agitation dans les gradins, initiée par les Poufsouffle qui s'étaient mis à hurler. Black soupira, attendit la fin du raffut et ouvrit la bouche pour recommencer à parler, avant de sourire d'un air machiavélique.

— Par le caleçon de Merlin, on s'entend pas ici ! Remus, tu veux bien échanger de place avec Leighton, on doit parler de notre exposé, dit Black d'un ton qui ne laissait pas grande place à la négociation.

— Pendant un match de Quidditch ? Vous pouvez pas parler de ça plus tard ?

— Remus, ne fais pas l'enfant tu veux, c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça.

Le regard de tout le petit groupe posé sur lui, Remus échangea de place avec Iris, non sans écraser le pied de Black au passage. Peu habituée à être assise au milieu d'un groupe de garçons qui n'étaient pas ses frères, Iris se sentit un peu gênée.

— Je suis un génie, dit Black en regardant Remus discuter avec Mary.

— Oui bah tu donnes pas dans la discrétion, par contre, fit remarquer Peter, à juste titre.

— Je suis un vrai Gryffondor moi, pas un Serpentard, rétorqua Black. Bon, il commence ce match là ?

— Et donc oui je veux bien m'occuper des œuvres contemporaines si... reprit Iris avant d'être coupée par Black.

— Remus a raison, on s'en occupera plus tard. L'heure est au Quidditch ! Pas vrai Jamesie ?

— C'est toujours l'heure du Quidditch, répondit Potter, assis juste à côté de Black. Tu tiens pour qui Leighton ?

— Serdaigle. Ma mère et mes frères me renieraient si je soutenais pas leur Maison contre Poufsouffle.

— N'empêche, on a eu vachement de chance que tu sois répartie chez Gryffondor, toi... dit Black, pensif. On aurait eu qui à la place, de chez Serdaigle ? Julia Chambers ? Laisse-moi vomir...

— Elle est sympa, Julia ! protesta Iris.

— Elle m'énerve, elle est beaucoup trop précieuse. Toujours à faire des manières pour un oui ou pour un non.

Iris haussa les épaules, ne trouvant pas grand-chose à répondre puisque Black avait raison. Soudain, les équipes firent leur entrée sur le terrain, sous les applaudissements des spectateurs.

— Ils ont une nouvelle attrapeuse, chez Poufsouffle ? C'est qui ? demanda Iris.

— Asia Lufkin, c'est une troisième année... Je l'ai vue voler, elle se débrouillait vachement bien... lui répondit Potter.

Le match commença sous les hourras des élèves. Bien vite, la jeune attrapeuse de Poufsouffle donna des sueurs froides aux joueurs de Serdaigle, tant elle était agile et rapide. Elle semblait toujours voir le Vif d'or avant leur attrapeur, et elle s'en approcha dangereusement plus d'une fois. A cela s'ajouter que Wenlock, le gardien de l'équipe, était réellement doué lui aussi, ne laissant passer aucune tentative des Serdaigle.

— Bon Iris, je suis désolé, mais ça sent mauvais pour Serdaigle, lui dit Peter.

— Les jeux sont pas faits Pete, répondit Potter, les yeux fixés sur le terrain. Serdaigle a des sacrés batteurs, et surtout, leur attrapeur est un malin.

Quelques minutes après le commentaire de Potter, Garrick Davies envoya un Cognard vers Archie Zeller qui lui fit rater une magnifique action. Une grande partie des gradins l'applaudit, et Serdaigle recommença à encourager sa maison avec plus d'enthousiasme.

— Il est devenu encore meilleur que l'an dernier... soupira Black.

— Nous aussi ! fanfaronna Potter.

— En plus, il est rapide avec son balai aussi et... observa Black alors que le batteur ne passait pas loin de leur tribune. Leighton, il vient de te faire un clin d'oeil ! Pourquoi Davies te fait un clin d'oeil ?

— Oui, pourquoi ? ajouta Potter.

— Vous êtes fous, c'était pas pour moi !

— Ah bah alors c'était pour moi, mais je te jure que ça m'inquiète ! s'exclama Black, déclenchant un éclat de rire chez la jeune fille.

— C'est sérieux Leighton ! Tu flirtes avec nos adversaires maintenant ? J'espère que ça fait partie d'un plan d'espionnage ! lui dit Potter en pointant un doigt accusateur vers elle.

Iris secoua négativement la tête, hilare. Bien vite, le match prit une toute autre tournure, et les joueurs de Serdaigle se démenèrent pour marquer des points. Les Poursuiveurs harcelaient Wenlock qui au bout d'un moment, trop peu soutenu par ses coéquipiers, finit par laisser passer plusieurs fois le Souaffle. Pendant ce temps, Remus avait tranquillement proposé des chocolats à la menthe à Mary, l'air de rien.

— On est une sacrée bande de petits malins, lui chuchota Black à l'oreille.

— Avec de bons indics, surtout ! plaisanta la sorcière. Hé ! Les deux attrapeurs ont repéré le Vif !

Les deux joueurs allaient si vite qu'ils étaient difficile de les suivre. Soudain, un Cognard envoyé par Garrick Davies coupa la route d'Asia Lufkin, laissant la voie libre à l'attrapeur de Serdaigle, Thomas Bradley. Bradley se pencha au maximum sur son balais et sembla s'étirer de tout son long et enfin, il attrapa le Vif d'or sous les tonnerres d'applaudissement de sa maison.

— SERDAAAAAAIGLE ! BRAAAADLEY ! DAAAAAVIEEES ! hurlait le groupe des Serdaigle, déchaîné.

— Bon bah c'était un beau match, apprécia Potter. On a du souci à se faire...

— Mais non, les Gryffondor sont les meilleurs ! répondit Iris.

— J'aime cette façon de penser ! approuva Black en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Bon, on bouge ? Retour à la salle commune ?

Iris vit Orthia lui lancer un regard glacial, que la jeune fille trouva ridicule. Black était quelqu'un de tactile, ce n'était pas nouveau. Elle l'avait déjà vu à plusieurs reprises faire la même chose avec ses amis et même avec de simples connaissances. C'était quelqu'un d'exubérant, de démonstratif.

La maison Gryffondor rentra presque entièrement ensemble à la salle commune et c'était une parfaite occasion pour laisser Remus et Mary discuter tous les deux tranquillement à l'arrière du groupe. Les autres filles, elles, discutaient avec Beatriz Ciengo et Alice Faithfull, pendant qu'Iris était accaparée par Black.

— Et quand les joueurs marquent un point, ça s'appelle un essai, c'est ça ?

— Oui, mais ils peuvent aussi marquer des points par un but, tu sais, dans les grands poteaux...

— T'es déjà allée voir un match de rugby ?

— Mes cousins, côté moldu, jouent dans un club amateur. Ils sont passionnés, expliqua Iris.

— J'aimerais bien en voir un. J'ai déjà vu un match de football, en me faufilant en douce de chez moi, ça m'a bien plu.

— Je pourrai te donner des adresses de clubs amateurs sur Londres, si tu veux ?

Black accepta, très enthousiaste, avant de se retourner discrètement pour observer ce que faisaient Mary et Remus. Son exclamation de joie entraîna tous les autres à se retourner eux aussi, et Iris se retrouva devant la plus jolie scène qu'elle avait vue depuis longtemps.

Mary et Remus marchaient côté à côte en se tenant par la main, tous les deux hilares alors que le jeune sorcier chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille de la jolie blonde. C'était vraiment agréable, de voir des gens aussi simplement heureux.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu... Et que tout cela vous intrigue de plus en plus, sinon ça voudrait dire que j'ai totalement raté mon coup._

 _Alors, avez-vous des hypothèses sur le/les responsables des tortures de Lionel ? Pensez-vous que ce sont les mêmes personnes que celles responsables de deux meurtres ? Et à votre avis, qu'est devenue la petite amie de Lionel, la moldue ?_

 _Bon pour le coup, je vous dis à l'année prochaine... Mille bisous ! (Et... gardez la pêche !)_


	6. Une simple Bièraubeurre

_Amis du jour, bonjour, amis du soir, bonsoir ! D'abord, un immense merci pour vos gentilles reviews. Vous n'imaginez combien ça me fait plaisir d'avoir vos avis et de discuter avec vous de cette fiction, des personnages, etc. Merci aussi aux lecteurs silencieux._

 _ **Luce**_ _comme d'habitude tes remarques font très plaisir !_

 _ **Ewylyn** Tu as le nez fin, tu sais ? ;)  
_

 _Beaucoup d'entre vous étaient très heureuses de l'aboutissement du couple Remus/Mary, ça m'a fait drôlement plaisir._

 _Sinon... Je pense que tous les membres de ce fandom ont eu le cœur brisé à l'annonce de la mort d'_ _ **Alan Rickman**_ _, qui a si subtilement donné vie au professeur Rogue. Je pense que la petite spectatrice de 9 ans qui reste en moi ne l'en remerciera jamais assez... Dure période pour le monde artistique, après la mort de_ _ **David Bowie**_ _, sans qui le monde musical n'aurait pas été le même._

 ** _Chapitre 6_**

Iris était tranquillement assise sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune, le nez dans le dernier numéro de _Rolling Stone_. Elle lisait un article annonçant la sortie de la première compilation d'Alice Cooper quand soudain, une présence à côté d'elle la fit sursauter. Sirius Black était assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et penché par dessus son épaule, avec une nonchalance naturelle qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

— Black ! Mais c'est une manie !

— De quoi ?

— Tes copains et toi, vous êtes toujours en train d'arriver comme ça, à surprendre les gens. C'est pénible, tu sais.

— J'aime bien _Rolling Stone_ , dit Black sans faire attention à sa remarque.

— Ah... Tu le lis souvent ?

— Quand je peux. L'été dernier, un mec se débarrassait de plusieurs numéros, je les ai récupérés. Mais bon, ma mère les a trouvés et elle les a réduits en cendres. Quand tu auras fini de le lire, je pourrai te l'emprunter ? J'ai vu qu'il y avait un article sur les Who, j'aimerais bien le lire.

— Il y a une interview pas mal, tu verras. Les Who... Je rêve de pouvoir les voir en concert un jour ! Mais mes parents voudront jamais... Ils les trouvent un peu trop subversifs. Et tu aurais vu la tête de ma mère quand elle a trouvé mes vinyles de David Bowie... Elle a même détaché ma super belle affiche de Ziggy Stardust. Du coup je l'ai accrochée ici.

— Ils te laissent les écouter, c'est déjà ça.

— Tu pourrais écouter de la musique ici, avec une platine magique. Les vinyles moldus fonctionnent dessus, on a déjà essayé avec Lily et Severus...

Iris s'interrompit, se disant que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de mentionner le Serpentard dans une conversation avec Sirius Black.

— Servilio écoute de la musique moldue ? Vous lui aviez jeté un Imperium ? Bref, j'y ai déjà pensé mais le truc, c'est que c'est pas évident de se procurer des vinyles pendant l'année. Et j'ai même pas envie d'essayer pendant que je suis chez moi, parce que franchement, si c'est pour les voir subir le même sort que les magazines, c'est pas la peine. Du coup, je traîne souvent chez les disquaires pendant les vacances, quand je peux.

La jeune fille allait lui répondre quand elle remarqua qu'elle avait complètement perdu l'attention de son camarade. Potter et Jerry Hadder, le Capitaine de l'équipe, étaient en plein débat Quidditch et apparemment, la chose était devenue plus intéressante que leur conversation aux yeux de Black.

— Sirius ! Viens m'aider à expliquer à Jerry comment on reconnaît une bonne équipe de Quidditch ! héla Potter depuis l'autre bout de la salle commune.

Black éclata de rire et sans un mot ni un regard, il s'éloigna. Iris ne s'en formalisa pas, ayant l'habitude du fonctionnement du Gryffondor. Même si ce genre de manies était typiquement ce que la jeune fille n'appréciait pas chez lui ou Potter. C'était à croire que le monde leur appartenait entièrement, parfois.

Iris jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre, trouvant que Lily mettait beaucoup de temps pour revenir de la Volière. Après encore quelques minutes pendant lesquelles elle finit la lecture de son article, elle décida d'aller chercher son amie car elle s'ennuyait. On était samedi après-midi, et elle s'ennuyait. C'était d'une tristesse. Mary était avec Remus à la bibliothèque, à soi-disant travailler l'Histoire de la Magie. Karen était partie pour sa mission séduction de Patrick Wenlock et Orthia... Orthia ne lui parlait plus beaucoup ces derniers temps. Iris monta déposer son magazine dans son dortoir où elle trouva d'ailleurs Orthia, occupée à lire son _Sorcière Hebdo_.

— Je vais rejoindre Lily, tu veux venir ? lui proposa Iris.

La jeune fille lui répondit par la négative, sans relever les yeux de son magazine. Haussant les épaules, Iris sortit des quartiers gryffondoriens et prit la direction de la Volière. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit soudain la voix de son amie l'appeler au détour d'un couloir. Lily était en compagnie de Severus, discutant à l'abri des regards dans le renfoncement d'un mur.

— Tu tombes bien tu sais, parce qu'on était en train de discuter des vacances. On disait qu'on devrait aller au cinéma, ça fait longtemps. Je suis sûre que mon père nous y emmènera. Peut-être même qu'on pourra essayer de voir Stardust, le film avec Keith Moon ? On dira aux parents qu'on va en voir un autre... dit Lily avec enthousiasme. Tu crois que tu pourras venir un peu chez moi ?

— Je sais pas... C'est un peu spécial cette année, je sais pas exactement comment ça va se passer à Noël, répondit Iris, un peu amère.

— D'un autre côté, on y est pas encore, la rassura Lily. Mais on a pensé que ça te changerait les idées aussi.

— On trouvera bien une solution, dit Severus.

Depuis le drame qui avait touché Iris, Severus était particulièrement agréable. Enfin, Severus restait Severus, tout de même. Mais il semblait y avoir chez le jeune sorcier une volonté de faire mieux et Iris savait l'apprécier, malgré la rancune qu'elle pensait avoir envers lui. Le fait de ne plus lui en vouloir tant que cela, et même de se réjouir plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé de ses efforts laissait penser à Iris qu'elle était bien plus attachée au Serpentard que ce qu'elle avait toujours cru.

— Lupin est revenu de l'infirmerie, fit remarquer Severus au bout d'un moment.

— Oui et il a vraiment une sale mine, répondit Iris en pensant à la pâleur et aux cernes de Remus lorsqu'elle lui avait dit bonjour, plus tôt dans la matinée.

— Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il a...

— Il a pas l'air de vouloir que ça se sache, répondit Lily. Je comprends... Il a sans doute peur que les gens le traitent différemment, s'il a quelque chose de grave.

— Tu vas à Pré-au-Lard, la semaine prochaine ? demanda Iris à Severus, trouvant le sujet de l'hypothétique maladie de Remus plutôt ennuyeux.

— Non, je ne pense pas... Je vais profiter de l'absence des quatre abrutis pour me promener tranquillement dans le château, ça me changera. Et puis je veux travailler sur le devoir du professeur Flitwick.

— C'est dans deux semaines, tu as le temps, lui répondit Lily. Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? Je suis devenue assez douée pour éviter Potter, tu sais. Iris fait une redoutable éclaireuse...

— Non c'est gentil mais je ne préfère pas.

Elles discutèrent encore un moment avec le Serpentard avant de le laisser rejoindre sa salle commune. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, les deux filles décidèrent de se promener un peu dans le château, profitant de pouvoir discuter toutes les deux. Lily éclata de rire en voyant Miss Teigne rater une marche, ce qui faillit leur provoquer beaucoup d'ennuis avec Rusard.

— Tu crois que Joke fricote avec Miss Teigne ? finit par dire Lily encore hilare, une fois assez éloignées du concierge.

— Mais ça va pas !

— Non mais oublions le terme "fricoter"... Tu croies qu'ils jouent ensemble des fois, sous l'œil attendri de Rusard ?

— T'es complètement folle, Lily.

— Non mais je me demande, c'est tout... Après tout, Joke a encore disparu non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire de ses journées ?

— Chasser des souris, dormir... Un château, ça doit pas manquer de distractions pour un chat. Dis-moi, tu es désespérée à ce point, pour me parler des occupations de Miss Teigne et de Joke un samedi ? Et pire, de Rusard ?

— Triste hein ? Heureusement que la semaine prochaine, on a la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. On disait justement avec Orthia qu'on voulait s'y prendre tôt, pour nos achats de Noël.

— Orthia te fait encore l'honneur de discuter avec toi, c'est vrai.

Iris était assez agacée du comportement d'Orthia, même si elle ne disait trop rien. Elle n'aimait pas les conflits et jamais elle n'en prendrait le risque d'en démarrer un. Mais tout de même, elle trouvait l'attitude de sa camarade de maison ridicule et assez déplacée dans la période difficile qu'elle traversait en ce moment.

— Tu sais bien qu'elle en pince depuis un bout de temps pour Black... finit par dire Lily.

— Et alors ? Pas moi !

— Vous êtes assez proches, cette année.

— Euh... Va falloir préciser, parce que j'aime pas trop ce que ça sous-entend.

— Je ne sous-entends rien, répondit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu es plus proche de Black cette année, c'est un fait.

Lily avait eu un drôle de ton en disant cette dernière phrase, qui fit tiquer Iris. C'était un peu comme un reproche.

— Faut pas déconner, on est pas les meilleurs amis du monde non plus... On parle, c'est tout.

— Et Orthia envie la manière que vous avez de parler tous les deux.

— Mais elle lui parle aussi, faut arrêter... s'agaça Iris, qui trouvait la jalousie d'Orthia absolument absurde et ridicule.

Lily esquissa un sourire mais ne dit rien de plus. Iris sentait bien que sa meilleure amie ne lui disait pas le fond de se pensée, et ce n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire. Elles devaient tout se dire, après tout. Elles avaient toujours fonctionné comme ça.

— Dis ce que tu penses, fais pas ta Serpentarde.

— Tu vas pas aimer ce que je pense, donc je préfère ne pas te le dire, c'est tout. Si tu insistes je te le dirai mais tu pourras pas m'en vouloir, parce que moi dans l'histoire, je comptais pas te le dire.

Iris ne put s'empêcher de rire, amusée par la logique déconcertante de Lily. Son amie avait le don de dénouer les tensions avec un peu d'humour. C'était drôlement pratique, d'ailleurs. Finalement, les personnes qui parvenaient à se fâcher avec Lily étaient sans doute très déterminées, car il lui en fallait beaucoup pour prendre les disputes au sérieux. De ce point de vue, Severus avait bien de la chance. Seul Potter semblait ne pas bénéficier du même traitement.

— J'insiste alors, dit Iris avec un sourire complice pour son amie.

— Tu es plus proche de Black que ce tu penses, tu sais. Ou que tu ne veux bien l'avouer, je sais pas.

— Tu trouves ?

— Hier matin, quand il nous a dit bonjour... Tu as eu le droit à ton bonjour spécial, tout le monde l'a remarqué, surtout Orthia.

— Parce qu'elle est jalouse d'un "Bonjour les filles ! Salut Leighton !" ? Black me considère comme un être asexué. Donc franchement...

— J'ai pas dit que vous alliez sortir ensemble, je dis juste que vous êtes complices. Et Black ne prête aucune attention à Orthia, tu vois ? Si tu veux pas te fâcher avec Orthia, fais gaffe à ça ou parle avec elle, je sais pas...

Iris haussa les épaules, agacée. Elle trouvait le comportement d'Orthia vraiment puéril et superficiel. Parfois, elle regrettait vraiment d'avoir grandi, trouvant que l'adolescence avait tendance à rendre les gens compliqués.

— Et puis... Tu sais, si tu deviens trop proche de Black, ça pourrait devenir compliqué pour toi, par rapport à Severus, ajouta Lily avec une voix timide.

— Il veut secrètement sortir avec Black, lui aussi ?

Iris préférait plaisanter, car elle se doutait un peu de ce qu'allait lui dire Lily et elle n'avait pas franchement envie de l'entendre. Un peu mal à l'aise, elle fourra ses mains dans les poches de son jean et se mit à fixer les tableaux qui tapissaient les murs du couloir.

— T'es bête, répondit Lily en riant. Non mais tu sais... Je veux dire, c'est compliqué de devenir amie avec Black alors que son passe-temps préféré est de harceler Sev'.

— On est pas amis. On s'entend bien, c'est tout... C'est un type sympa, tu sais.

— Sauf avec ceux qui pensent pas comme lui. Bref, c'est pas le problème. J'aime pas trop le fait que tu traînes avec Black comme tu l'as fait au match de Quidditch, mais je peux comprendre parce que... Oui, si je me place que du point de vue de la camarade de maison, il est gentil.

De toute évidence, Lily prenait beaucoup de pincettes pour lui parler. Alors même si elle était un peu agacée, Iris ne l'interrompit pas, appréciant la délicatesse de son amie. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant de la part de Lily.

— Et puis vraiment, je comprends que ça te fasse du bien en ce moment, poursuivit Lily. Les Maraudeurs sont drôles et j'imagine bien que ça doit te changer les idées. Et je suis vraiment contente que tu ne broies pas du noir malgré tout ce qui se passe. Mais... Et Sev' dans tout ça ?

— Black sait que...

— Est-ce que ça l'empêche de l'insulter, et devant nous en plus ? la coupa Lily, beaucoup moins diplomate que quelques instants auparavant. Iris, je pense que ça va t'apporter que des ennuis... Quand tu vas devoir défendre Sev' face à Black alors qu'il sera ton ami, comment tu vas faire ? Tu connais l'expression "avoir le cul entre deux chaises" ?

— J'ai compris Lily.

La jeune sorcière n'insista pas et changea radicalement de sujet, voyant bien que cette discussion avait contrarié Iris. Avec un sourire espiègle, Lily proposa d'aller espionner Mary et Remus à la bibliothèque. Iris accepta et lui rendit son sourire, mais un sourire un peu feint. Pour Lily les choses avaient l'air simples : elle était amie avec Severus, et un point c'est tout. Tout ce qui pouvait faire obstacle à leur amitié, elle n'y faisait pas attention ou le balayait d'un revers de la main, à l'image de ce qu'elle faisait avec Potter. Mais les choses ne paraissaient pas aussi simples à Iris et elle n'avait pas l'impression que Lily le réalisait. D'ailleurs réalisait-elle seulement que pour Severus non plus, les choses n'avaient pas l'air aussi évidentes ?

 _ **XXXX**_

— Un paquet de Fizwizbiz que j'y arrive.

— J'ai dit non, Black.

— Allez !

— Non.

Iris ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passait dans la tête de Sirius Black, mais il était surexcité. Et un Black surexcité, c'était un Black particulièrement pénible et potentiellement dangereux, surtout dans une salle de classe. L'idée saugrenue d'essayer de faire atterrir des plumes de chouettes sur le chapeau du professeur Swanson sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive en était un parfait exemple. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille se demandait bien pourquoi Black avait des dizaines de plumes dans ses poches.

— Mais pourquoi ? insista le sorcier.

— Parce que... Roh, j'essaie de prendre des notes.

Black soupira et après un rapide regard vers le professeur Swanson, vola le cahier de notes de sa voisine.

— Hé !

— Comme si toi, tu avais besoin de prendre des notes sur les modes de transport moldu.

— Mais qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui ? T'as bu trop de café ce matin ?

— Je bois pas de café.

— Pour la survie de l'humanité, ne commence jamais. Et maintenant, tu vas me rendre...

— T'es vraiment pas marrante aujourd'hui, répondit-il sans lui obéir pour autant, feuilletant son cahier. D'habitude, quand je te parle, tu me réponds. Là je suis obligé de t'emmerder pour que tu m'adresses la parole.

Avec un air un peu méprisant, il finit par lui rendre son carnet et se renfrogna. Black se tint tranquille pendant quelques dizaines de secondes avant de soudainement attraper le poignet gauche d'Iris, apparemment pour observer sa montre de plus près. D'un geste un peu brusque, la jeune fille retira son bras, se retenant pour ne pas le frapper avec leur manuel. Leur manuel forcément, puisque Black n'avait pas pris la peine de prendre le sien.

— Mr Black, vous analyserez la ligne de vie de votre camarade à un autre moment, réprimanda leur professeur.

Le fautif s'excusa de son son sourire charmeur habituel et prit une posture plus sage. Iris soupira en plongeant sa plume dans son encrier : elle s'efforçait de rester sympathique avec Black tout en essayant d'être moins complice avec lui, un peu perturbée par sa discussion avec Lily. C'était tout sauf évident. En vérité, elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de tout cela et elle trouvait que tout le monde autour d'elle avait tendance à compliquer les choses.

— Tu sais Sirius, nous on sait vraiment lire les lignes de vie... On l'apprend en cours de Divination, tu aurais dû prendre cette option.

Iris ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en entendant la voix nasillarde de Victoria Truman derrière elle. Après l'heure du "Black's show", c'était la minute Victoria Truman. C'était peut-être un peu trop, non ? Iris n'était pas pour les clichés entourant les élèves de la maison Poufsouffle. Elle ne trouvait pas qu'ils étaient moins doués que les autres. Rose Stebbins, qui faisait partie de son année, en était un excellent exemple : elle avait même tendance à voler la vedette aux Serdaigle en cours. Mais Victoria Truman était une véritable idiote, c'était un fait. D'une idiotie particulièrement superficielle, en plus. Et comme beaucoup de gens idiots, elle ne cessait jamais de parler pour attirer l'attention, car un malheur n'arrive jamais seul.

— Je m'intéresse pas à ces trucs, j'y crois pas. Mais par contre, j'aime bien embêter Leighton. Pas vrai, Leighton ?

Iris daigna lui jeter un regard noir, qui le fit rire. Et comme Black riait, Victoria Truman se mit à rire aussi, aussitôt suivie de son amie Emeline Joyce. Cette dernière était nettement moins stupide, mais elle avait cette fâcheuse tendance à tout faire comme Victoria, qu'elle imaginait sans doute supérieure à elle. Certes, Victoria était très jolie, avec ses cheveux blonds foncés ondulés et ses grands yeux verts. Mais elle ne dégageait pas plus de sympathie que d'intelligence.

— Pauvre Iris, pourquoi veux-tu tellement l'ennuyer ? minauda Victoria avec une voix qu'Iris trouva absolument horripilante, et qui lui fit faire une rature dans ses notes.

— Elle est pas très gentille avec moi. Elle veut même plus parier... Tout ça parce qu'elle a peur de devoir m'acheter un paquet de Fizwizbiz si elle perd. Et elle sait qu'elle perdra. Mauvaise joueuse, Leighton, c'est pas joli joli...

— Nous on veut bien parier avec toi Sirius. Pas vrai Emeline ?

— Voilà des filles qui savent s'amuser... apprécia Black, mais Iris eut l'impression d'entendre un peu de moquerie dans sa voix.

— Oh tu sais Iris vit des choses _tellement_ difficiles en ce moment. _Moi_ , je suis admirative qu'elle vienne en cours et qu'elle parvienne à reprendre le cours de sa vie, _moi_ , je ne pourrai pas. J'aurai _trop peur_ qu'il se passe quelque chose pendant mon absence... Bon, alors, tu le tentes ce pari Sirius ? Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps...

Iris s'était immobilisée, un peu hébétée. Victoria Truman n'était tout de même pas aussi idiote pour être aussi indélicate, n'est-ce pas ?

— Quoi, j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

— Non, c'était tout à fait normal et approprié au milieu d'une discussion sur les paris et les Fizwizbiz, répondit Black, vraiment moqueur cette fois.

— Oh mais je ne voulais pas être indiscrète tu sais Iris, j'ai vraiment été bouleversée par...

— Retourne à ta ligne de vie et fiche nous la paix, trancha Black en se retournant.

Iris ne se sentait pas bien. Elle était mal à l'aise et ne savait plus trop où se mettre. La jeune fille haïssait Victoria Truman pour lui avoir rappelé que pendant qu'elle se chamaillait avec Black, son frère était à l'agonie à Sainte-Mangouste.

— Quand je te dis que les filles de Gryffondor sont les plus chouettes. Tu nous imagines, avec une calamité pareille dans la salle commune ? Je pense que je finirai par demander asile chez Serpentard, pour te dire le degré de désespoir, lui dit Black suffisamment fort pour que Victoria les entende.

Ce n'était vraiment pas sympathique pour la Poufsouffle, qui n'avait sans doute pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'elle avait dit. Mais à imaginer le regard déçu et honteux de la sorcière, Iris ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire de satisfaction.

— Tu fais quoi après le Soin aux Créatures Magiques tout à l'heure ? lui demanda le Gryffondor.

— Une heure à essayer de bosser la Métamorphose sans résultats, et une heure à m'en remettre.

Black éclata de rire et s'attira le regard noir du professeur Swanson. Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor plus tard et l'attention du professeur Swanson détournée, il reprit la conversation.

— Tu veux pas qu'on avance sur l'exposé ?

— Il faut vraiment que je travaille la Métamorphose.

— Je te filerai un coup de main. Allez... De toute façon, tu sais très bien que toute seule, tu vas jamais réussir à te motiver.

— Qui te dit que je suis toute seule ?

— Lily a Arithmancie avec Remus et Mary. Karen et Orthia n'iront pas à la bibliothèque.

— J'ai d'autres amis, tu sais.

— Oui, moi. C'est bien ce que je dis.

Iris haussa un sourcil, intriguée par l'insistance de Black. Le Gryffondor n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de studieux, en plus : sacrément doué, certes, mais loin d'être studieux. Ce qui était parfaitement injuste, d'ailleurs.

— Pourquoi tu tiens tant à aller travailler cet exposé ?

— Je trouve ça intéressant, figure-toi. C'est quoi ce regard ? C'est vrai !

Iris était bien obligée d'admettre que Black s'était beaucoup investi dans le sujet, qui avait l'air de beaucoup lui plaire. Après tout, l'Étude des Moldus devait être la seule matière dans laquelle il travaillait sérieusement.

— Admettons. N'empêche qu'on a encore le temps.

— Tu sais travailler dans l'urgence c'est vraiment pas mon truc, plaisanta-t-il sous le regard blasé d'Iris. Sinon, tu fais subir des interrogatoires aux gens à chaque fois qu'ils te proposent d'aller à la bibliothèque ?

— C'est bon, c'est bon...

Finalement, ma jeune fille ne regretta pas une seule seconde ce moment à la bibliothèque : s'ils n'avaient pas travaillé le plus studieusement du monde, loin de là, leur exposé était pratiquement terminé et Black lui avait donné quelques conseils pour éviter qu'elle évite de se ridiculiser au prochain cours, consacré aux sortilèges de disparition sur les objets. Peter s'était joint à eux, et ils attrapèrent un véritable fou rire à essayer de l'aider à interpréter ses rêves. L'adolescent ne se souvenant jamais de ses rêves, c'était l'occasion de développer leur imagination.

— Il est hors de question que je dise que je danse le tango avec le calmar géant. Trouvez un truc sérieux.

— Les rêves, c'est jamais sérieux Peter, répondit Black, complètement avachi sur la table.

— Tu sais, si t'es pas à l'aise avec le tango, on peut opter pour la valse. C'est moins sensuel, proposa Iris.

— Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter avec cette histoire de danse ? Et avec le calmar ? Sirius, qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?

Black était pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable, au point de manquer de tomber de sa chaise. Secoué par un rire qu'il essayait de rendre le plus silencieux possible, il proposa à Peter de dire qu'il rêvait souvent de planter des clous.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Peter avec un air suspect en lui reprenant son livre d'interprétation des rêves. " _Rêver que l'on plante des clous : risque de maladies vénériennes_ ". Merci Sirius.

— Non mais c'est vraiment nul comme matière, dit Sirius en s'essuyant les yeux. Bon... Soyons sérieux. Mais pourquoi tu nous prends la tête depuis tout à l'heure ? Regarde au hasard dans le livre les interprétations qui sont pas trop bizarres et invente des rêves avec ! râla Black.

— Le professeur Quincy a dit qu'elle s'en rendrait compte si on faisait ça, répondit Peter.

— Et tu la crois ? Mon pauvre Peter... se moqua le Gryffondor.

— Je pense que c'est la mieux placée pour deviner si on triche, avec son don.

— Mais quel don ? C'est du flanc !

— Elle avait prédit que je serai lésé par un ami dans les prochains temps, rétorqua Peter en continuant de feuilleter son livre.

— Et ? dirent Iris et Black d'une même voix.

— Tu m'as paumé mon jeu de cartes.

Black éclata à nouveau de rire, excédant Mrs Pince. Il fallait bien avouer que le rire de Black n'avait rien de discret, au contraire : après tout, avait-il un jour essayé d'être discret dans sa vie, hormis pour une de ses farces douteuses ? Non, lorsque riait, il avait presque d'aboyer, et ses yeux riaient aussi, sans retenue.

— Bon, c'est pas tout mais moi j'y vais, dit-il en se levant.

— Mais j'ai pas fini ! protesta Peter.

— Tu finiras une autre fois, ça te prendra deux minutes.

— J'ai envie de m'en débarrasser... Tu peux pas attendre encore un peu ? Fais ton devoir de Sortilèges en attendant.

— C'est pour dans deux semaines et tu sais très bien qu'on a tous prévu de copier celui de Remus. De toute façon, les mecs vont pas tarder à sortir d'Étude des Runes et avec James on a prévu d'aller s'entraîner.

— Et Remus ?

— Il va sans doute aller bécoter MacDonald dans un couloir.

— Hé ! protesta Iris, défendant la réputation de son amie.

— J'ai dit bécoter, pas...

— C'est bon Sirius, le coupa Peter. Et donc moi, je fais quoi ?

— Bah viens avec nous au terrain, proposa Black en haussant les épaules.

Visiblement, la discussion l'ennuyait au plus haut point et il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre les réticences de Peter. Iris avait déjà remarqué les concessions constantes que devait faire Peter pour ses amis, en particulier pour Potter et Black. Elle imaginait volontiers la frustration qu'il devait ressentir parfois, et cela l'agaçait.

— Je pense que Peter meurt d'envie de vous regarder jouer au Quidditch en se les gelant sur le terrain, ironisa Iris.

— Sois sage Leighton, tu veux ?

— Je vais rester avec toi Peter, dit Iris en ignorant Black. Ton truc d'interprétation des rêves, ça me fait marrer.

Iris et Peter restèrent donc tous les deux à la bibliothèque et s'appliquèrent à finir son travail d'interprétation des rêves, en ne parvenant pas plus à garder leur sérieux. Une fois le devoir de Peter fini, ils passèrent un bon moment à feuilleter le livre d'interprétation et à y trouver tout ce qu'il y avait de plus farfelu.

— Tu vas à Pré-au-Lard samedi ? lui demanda Peter en chuchotant, Mrs Pince venant de les menacer de les chasser de la bibliothèque à coups de manuels.

— Bah oui, pourquoi ?

— On se demandait parce que...

Peter s'interrompit, gêné. Intriguée, Iris haussa un sourcil, attendant la fin de la phrase.

— Quoi ? insista-t-elle.

— Non mais on se demandait si tu comptais profiter des samedis pour rentrer chez toi ou aller à Sainte-Mangouste. Mais au moment où j'ai commencé à le dire je me suis rendu compte que ça me regardait pas.

Iris rangea nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, mal à l'aise. Elle détestait qu'on lui parle de son frère. Seule Lily parvenait à en parler avec elle sans qu'elle se sente trop mal. Mais Peter n'avait pas penser à mal, et il l'avait soutenue d'une très gentille façon, cette fois où il était resté éveillé avec elle dans la salle commune. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle fit comme si de rien n'était et lui adressa un sourire amical.

— Aller à Sainte-Mangouste, ça ne sert à rien je n'ai pas le droit de le voir. Et rentrer chez moi, c'est... C'est vraiment très déprimant et je suis presque toujours toute seule. je préfère être ici.

— Et nous on préfère quand t'es ici aussi, lui répondit Peter. Alors du coup, t'as prévu de faire quoi samedi ?

— Trois Balais, Honeydukes... Et pour le reste on verra bien, je sais que les filles veulent s'avancer dans leurs achats de Noël. Et vous, vous allez passer votre temps chez Zonko je suppose ?

— Partiellement oui. Le truc c'est que Remus veut aussi passer du temps avec Mary. De toute façon, va falloir qu'on s'arrange avec elle.

— Hein ?

— James et Sirius disent qu'il faut qu'on discute pour partager le temps de Remus de manière équitable. C'est pas idiot.

— C'est pas plutôt à Remus de décider ?

— Je croyais que tu connaissais Sirius, plaisanta Peter. Non sérieusement, ce qui pourrait être bien c'est qu'on aille tous boire un verre au Trois Balais...

— Ce sera sans Lily et moi, le coupa Iris.

— Bah non, c'est nul...

— Peter, le jour où Lily acceptera de boire un verre à la même table que Potter, Rusard distribuera des câlins gratuits dans le hall d'entrée. Dis donc, ce serait pas Potter qui t'aurait demandé de m'amadouer pour accepter ce plan foireux ?

Peter nia en riant et répéta que c'était dommage, parce que mine de rien, il trouvait qu'ils passaient de bons moments tous ensemble. Iris ne répondit pas mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui indiqua qu'elle était d'accord avec lui. Elle s'amusait bien avec les garçons, et en ce moment, c'était quelque chose de vraiment appréciable. Peut-être vivait-elle un peu dans le déni, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Quoique, c'était peut-être un peu lâche pour une Gryffondor, de chercher toujours à tourner la tête aux problèmes.

 _ **XXXX**_

Comme tous les élèves de Poudlard, Iris avait toujours adoré les sorties à Pré-au-Lard. C'était l'occasion de sortir du château et de voir ses camarades de classe sous un autre jour, en dehors du contexte de l'école. Jamais elle n'oublierait la fois l'expression sur le visage de Lily la première fois où elle avait goûté à la Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais. Tout comme elle garderait toujours en mémoire leur première sortie, où elles s'étaient approchées un peu trop de la Cabane Hurlante : c'était tellement idiot, d'avoir peur d'une cabane hantée alors qu'elles vivaient avec des fantômes au château. Mais c'était tellement drôle.

— Je vais acheter des crapauds à la menthe, lui dit Mary en évitant de justesse de marcher dans une grande flaque d'eau.

Iris ne répondit pas, ne se sentant pas vraiment de faire la conversation. Parmi les choses qu'elle aimait tant lors des sorties à Pré-au-Lard, il y avaient aussi les visites de ses frères. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de venir de temps en temps lui offrir une Bièraubeurre et c'était si agréable de les voir en dehors des vacances scolaires, installés à un table des Trois Balais, toujours prêts à la taquiner. Mais aujourd'hui ni Hector, ni Lionel ne serait présent. Peut-être même qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion d'ouvrir la porte de l'auberge sur le visage rieur de son frère. Les larmes aux yeux et la gorge nouée, elle replaça son bonnet aux couleurs de Gryffondor sur ses oreilles, ignorant le regard inquiet de Mary.

— J'espère qu'on aura bientôt de la neige, ajouta la blonde, décidée à discuter.

— Ce serait bien, prit la peine de lui répondre Iris.

— J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé l'hiver... C'est joli comme tout, la neige sur les arbres. Pour l'instant, c'est un peu gris et triste, ce serait mieux si tout était blanc.

Devant l'absence de réponse de la jeune fille, Mary n'insista pas et ne dit plus rien, rejoignant les autres filles, qui marchaient quelques mètres devant. Les mains dans les poches, Iris traînait des pieds en se demandant si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de faire comme Severus et rester au château. Elle avait pensé s'amuser en allant au Pré-au-Lard mais force était de constater que la sortie ne lui réussissait pas du tout. Il n'était pas trop tard pour faire demi-tour et rentrer, de toute manière. Lily se chargerait de lui acheter des Chocogrenouilles et des souris glacées.

— Iris, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Accélère ! râla Karen en se retournant vers elle.

Mary et Lily lui mirent systématiquement un coup de coude, faisant grimacer la sorcière. Accélérant le pas, Iris rejoignit ses amies et leur annonça qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Discrètement, Iris vit Lily lui adresser un clin d'œil. Iris se rappela alors qu'elle ne pouvait de toute manière pas rentrer : qu'allait faire Lily toute seule, pendant que les autres iraient aux Trois Balais avec la bande à Potter ? Le reste du trajet, ses amies mirent beaucoup d'énergie à essayer de la dérider, même Orthia. Cette dernière semblait avoir oublié sa stupide jalousie envers elle, et c'était tant mieux. Une fois arrivées à Pré-au-Lard, elles se rendirent tout de suite chez Honeydukes afin de faire le plein de sucreries. Il y avait toujours un monde fou dans cette boutique et il valait mieux tout de suite faire ses achats.

Iris se dit finalement que Karen avait raison, car elle se sentait bien mieux maintenant. Dans la boutique contenant les meilleures choses du monde avec ses meilleures amies, ses idées noires s'éloignaient, se contentant de rester dans un coin de sa tête. Ce n'était pas la grande joie non plus certes, mais un coin de la tête, c'était mieux que la tête toute entière.

— Lily et toi vous venez pas avec nous alors, aux Trois Balais ? lui demanda discrètement Karen en piochant des Baguettes Réglisse.

— Non... Tu sais, on côtoie déjà assez Potter pour Lily en ce moment. De toute façon, on doit aller à Scribenpenne et Derviche et Bang, on a pas mal de choses à faire.

— C'est comme vous voulez. Mais c'est chiant, ce truc entre Lily et James.

— Passe le message à Potter aux Trois Balais, répondit Iris en se servant elle aussi, finalement tentée par les Baguettes Réglisse.

— Tu sais bien que Lily pourrait être un peu plus conciliante avec lui.

— Elle sera plus conciliante quand il sera moins con.

Se retournant pour se frayer un passage au milieu de le foule d'élèves présents dans le magasin, Iris croisa le regard mauvais de Bellona, qui lui adressa un sourire particulièrement désagréable. Détournant les yeux, la jeune fille s'éloigna non sans continuer à se demander ce qui avait pu se passer dans la tête de sa cousine pour que son existence la fascine à ce point cette année.

— Elle s'était calmée depuis ce qui était arrivé à ton frère, dit Lily qui de loin, avait aussi remarqué le manège de Bellona.

A présent, Bellona et Bellatrix chuchotaient et riaient en la regardant, sans aucune discrétion.

— Faut croire que la trêve est passée, répondit Iris en soupirant. On va payer ?

Lily hocha la tête et elles se rendirent toutes les deux à la caisse avant d'enfin sortir et ainsi échapper à la chaleur écrasante du magasin. Elles discutaient en attendant les autres quand Iris eut la bonne surprise de voir Garrick Davies sortir de la boutique lui aussi. Avec un gentil sourire, il les salua avant de leur présenter l'ami, Darius Sleeman.

— C'est de la folie là-dedans. T'as trouvé tout ce que tu voulais ? lui demanda Garrick.

— En me faufilant, oui, dit Iris en riant.

— C'est sûrement plus facile avec ta carrure qu'avec la mienne, répondit le batteur. Vous avez prévu quoi après ?

— On a pas mal de boutiques à faire mais je pense qu'on va commencer par Derviche et Bang.

— Nous on va prendre une Bièraubeurre pour se remettre de cette épreuve, dit Darius Sleeman. Ça vous dit ?

— Oh bah euh... balbutia Iris avant d'être magistralement coupée par Lily.

— C'est une bonne idée, oui ! J'arrive, je vais juste dire quelque chose à Karen !

Iris n'eut même pas le temps d'essayer de prendre un air moins hébété que Lily était déjà retournée à l'intérieur de la boutique, laissant sa meilleure amie avec les trois garçons. Gênée, elle ne réussit qu'à offrir un misérable sourire à Garrick. Heureusement que les garçons faisaient la conversation entre eux. De l'extérieur de la boutique, elle eut l'impression de voir ses copines sautiller d'excitation, et elle ne réussit pas à s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Lily ressortie, Iris la fusilla du regard, mais la rousse se contenta d'offrir son sourire le plus radieux.

— On te l'avait bien dit, que Garrick était tombé sous ton charme, lui chuchota Lily à l'oreille alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les Trois Balais.

— Foi de Gryffondor Lily, je vais te tuer.

— C'était vraiment un beau match la dernière fois, dit Lily aux garçons, ignorant Iris. Le Quidditch c'est pas trop mon truc, mais franchement, c'était sympa.

— Potter le Forcené insiste autant pour sortir avec toi, alors que le Quidditch, c'est pas ton truc ? s'étonna Darius Sleeman.

— Bah ouais... Comme quoi Potter le Crétin, ça serait vachement plus logique comme surnom, répondit Lily en riant.

Iris esquissa un sourire en réalisant que c'était peut-être Darius qui était sous le charme de Lily plutôt que Garrick sous le sien. En y réfléchissant, il lui semblait déjà avoir vu le Serdaigle regarder Lily à la bibliothèque. Amusée, elle secoua la tête en voyant son amie éclater de rire à une blague de celui qui semblait être son nouveau prétendant.

— Et toi, tu as aimé le match ?

— Oui beaucoup. Tu es vraiment doué comme batteur.

— C'est gentil.

— Lily va sans doute te demander de particulièrement viser Potter tu sais...

— C'est prévu de toute manière. Black et lui sont vraiment trop dangereux comme poursuiveurs...

Une fois installés aux Trois Balais, ils continuèrent de parler Quidditch, mais pas seulement. Ils discutèrent beaucoup de l'école, mais aussi de leurs vies en dehors de Poudlard. Garrick avait comme elle, un père moldu et il semblait lui aussi très attaché au monde non-sorcier. Darius Sleeman était un Sang-Pur, mais il ne semblait n'y attacher aucune importance. En revanche, il était réellement ignorant sur le monde moldu, ce qui l'exclut un peu de quelques conversations.

— Les filles, je vous avertis, Potter et sa bande viennent de rentrer. Inutile de te planquer Lily, il t'a vue. Mais... Lupin vient de l'entraîner à une table à l'autre bout de la salle, dit Darius, amusé.

— Ouf... Heureusement que Remus est là, apprécia Lily.

— C'est un type sympa, approuva Garrick. Il sort avec une copine à vous, non ?

— Mary, dirent Iris et Lily d'une seule voix.

— C'est pour ça que vous restez pas avec vos copines, dit Darius en voyant Mary et les autres rejoindre les Maraudeurs. Ça doit être dur à gérer pour toi Lily.

— De ne pas faire exploser la tête de Potter ? C'est un nouveau combat intérieur chaque jour que Merlin fait.

Ils éclatèrent tous les quatre de rire et Iris sentit une agréable chaleur la parcourir. Elle ne savait pas exactement si c'était la Bièraubeurre ou le bon moment qu'elle passait, ou bien les deux, mais il y avait quelque chose de vraiment serein dans tout cela. Comme une pause après un long moment à tanguer sur un bateau.

Finalement, elles oublièrent complètement d'aller faire le reste de leurs courses et restèrent avec les deux Serdaigle avec qui elles firent même le chemin du retour. Garrick s'amusa à lui voler son bonnet, et cela la fit rire, même si elle avait eu froid aux oreilles.

— C'était vraiment sympa, dit Iris au Serdaigle alors que Lily et elles allaient rejoindre la tour des Gryffondor.

— Faudra se refaire ça, lui répondit-il avec un gentil sourire.

— Volontiers. Bon bah... A bientôt ?

— A bientôt.

Les garçons éloignés, Iris et Lily échangèrent un sourire malicieux et se dépêchèrent de monter les escaliers pour s'éloigner des oreilles indiscrètes. Par chance, peu de Gryffondor étaient déjà rentrés de Pré-au-Lard, et elles purent s'installer dans un coin tranquille pour discuter.

— Alors, toujours aussi insensible au charme de Garrick Davies ? la taquina Lily.

— Tu pourrais avoir le triomphe modeste, Miss-je-fonds-devant-les-yeux-bleus-de-Darius.

— Je lui plais hein ? Je me fais pas des films ?

— Ouaip. Et toi, il te plaît ?

— Oh, il faudrait que je le connaisse mieux mais... Il est tellement intelligent et mature ! Et puis t'as raison, il a des très beaux yeux. Mais on s'en fiche de moi, on parle de Garrick Davies.

— Je ne le connais pas bien mais...

— Mais ? dit Lily avec un sourire en coin.

— Mais, répondit Iris sur le même air, faisant comprendre à sa meilleure amie que oui, elle appréciait vraiment le Serdaigle.

Elles discutèrent encore un moment toutes les deux, entamant leurs sucreries, jusqu'à l'arrivée de leurs camarades. Les filles se dépêchèrent de les joindre, les joues rougies par le froid, mourant d'envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

— Mais c'est trop bien ! s'exclama Karen après le récit des deux filles.

— C'est trop trop bien, approuva Orthia, qui semblait donc définitivement enterré la hache de guerre.

— Et vous, vous êtes bien amusées avec les garçons ? demanda Iris.

— Comme d'habitude, répondit Mary. Mais je ne ferai pas ça tous les jours. Black est encore plus intenable en dehors de Poudlard, je sais pas si vous vous rendez compte.

Iris imaginait volontiers combien Black devait être épuisant à gérer dans un lieu aussi aussi rempli de tentations. Se rappelant qu'elle avait trié des vieux magazines pour lui, elle monta les chercher dans sa chambre et redescendit pour les lui donner. Elle était réellement de bonne humeur et elle s'était donc approchée du groupe des Maraudeurs avec un grand sourire pour Black et ses amis.

— Tiens, je t'ai trouvé un peu de lecture, dit Iris en lui tendant les trois numéros de _Rolling Stone_ qu'elle avait trouvés dans sa chambre.

— Sympa, merci ! lui répondit Black en les feuilletant immédiatement.

— T'as pas besoin de les rendre, je te les donne.

— T'es sûre ?

— T'as plus de mal à en avoir que moi.

Iris lui sourit, trouvant que vraiment, ce n'était rien. Ils n'allaient même pas lui manquer, ces magazines. Mais Black ne lui rendit pas son sourire, et l'espace d'un instant, elle eut l'impression de voir quelque chose d'étranger passer dans ses yeux. Étendant ses jambes sur la table basse devant lui, il s'étira avant de lui demander si elle avait passé un bon après-midi.

— Oui, c'était bien.

— Alors comme ça, tu nous plantes pour aller passer ton après-midi avec Garrick Davies ?

Un peu surprise, Iris ne répondit pas tout de suite, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne fallait jamais prendre Sirius Black au sérieux.

— Ouais, je traîne avec vos adversaires de Quidditch. Je suis un agent double...

Peter, Remus et Potter éclatèrent de rire, mais pas Black. Décidément surprise, Iris ne savait plus trop comment réagir.

— Donc tu préfères boire un verre avec des Serdaigle qu'avec nous ? Sympa, dit Black, un peu agressif.

— Sirius... essaya d'intervenir Remus, assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Black.

— C'est quoi ton problème Black ? s'étonna Iris.

— Mon problème c'est que t'es pas venue avec nous parce que Evans peut pas supporter de respirer le même air que nous.

Haussant un sourcil, Iris se tourna avec Peter, qui détourna le regard. Remus lui, venait de donner un léger coup à Black, cherchant à le faire taire. Mais apparemment, Sirius Black était de mauvaise humeur et il lui fallait un punching-ball.

— Si t'as un problème avec Lily, c'est pas avec moi qu'il faut le régler, répondit Iris, agacée.

— J'en ai rien à foutre d'Evans mais toi, tu devrais apprendre à penser par toi-même.

— T'as pris du Whiskey-Pur-Feu aux Trois Balais ? Ou c'est un nouveau style ?

— C'est pas nouveau et tu le sais très bien. Déjà qu'à cause d'elle, tu traînes avec Servilio.

— Il s'appelle Severus. Et je vois pas le rapport.

C'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle osait tenir tête à Black sur le sujet Severus. Mais l'agressivité sortie de nulle part du Gryffondor lui avait donné le courage nécessaire pour le faire. Pour qui se prenait-il, après tout ?

— Tu vois pas le rapport ? reprit Black d'une voix moqueuse. T'entends James, elle voit pas le rapport ! Merde Leighton, me fais pas croire que c'est pas à cause de Lily que tu le supportes ?

— Et alors, si je l'apprécie moi Rogue, même si c'est par Lily que je le connais ?

— Tu l'apprécies hein ? Bah je sais pas comment tu fais. Personnellement, côtoyer un type pareil qui partage les mêmes idées que les tarés qui ont torturé ton frère, ça me ferait vomir, tu vois ?

Iris eut l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau glacée en pleine tête. Les visages des trois autres garçons donnaient la même impression. Les larmes aux yeux, elle arracha les magazines des mains de Black et tourna les talons, rageuse. Jamais elle n'avait monté les escaliers en faisant autant de bruit, ni claqué la porte de la chambre aussi fort. Les magazines volèrent à travers la chambre, et sa bonne humeur s'envola, la laissant à nouveau tanguer.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Beaucoup de choses se sont mises en place dans les derniers chapitres, et vous pouvez désormais faire beaucoup d'hypothèses... Je suis assez curieuse sur un point : que pensez-vous du personnage de Garrick Davies ?_

 _J'ai besoin d'aide : si vous avez des idées de sujets de cours pour la fiction, en particulier en Métapmorphose (et autres, je prends tout), ça m'aiderait bien !_

 _Gros bisous tout le monde et à bientôt !_


	7. Têtes de pioches en folie

_Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien, moi j'ai été collée par la grippe, une horreur. Un immense merci à vous, gentils lecteurs. Et pis ne parlons par des personnes qui me laissent des reviews, ça me fait à chaque fois tellement plaisir ! Mon petit cœurse gonfle de bonheur à chaque fois, oui oui !_

 _Merci aux anonymes **Lily** , **Ines** et **Popolala**. Pour répondre à la question d'Inès, oui je pense continuer (et finir) cette fic, la preuve en est avec ce chapitre. Popolala, en ce qui concerne mon rythme de publication, je m'impose de vous propser au minimum un chapitre par mois, mais l'idée est de vous proposer **environ** un chapitre toutes les deux semaines._

 _Ce chapitre se passe juste après le précédent, et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture._

 ** _Chapitre 7_**

— Quand je pense qu'il a osé te dire un truc pareil... Mais pour qui il se prend ? Hein ?

Iris regardait Lily marcher dans la pièce, en gesticulant, furieuse. La rousse ne décolérait pas, peut-être plus furieuse qu'elle contre Black. Assise en tailleur sur son lit de l'autre côté de la pièce, Karen elle aussi suivait Lily des yeux. Les deux filles avaient rejoint Iris à peine quelques dizaines après son départ précipité de la salle commune.

— Il est tellement... De quel droit il te dit des trucs pareils ? Depuis quand Monsieur le grand Sirius Black a-t-il la permission de se mêler de la vie des gens comme ça ? Je te le dis Iris, il va pas nous emmerder longtemps comme ça ! Mais quel connard !

Silencieuse, puisque Lily vociférait assez pour être entendue jusqu'à la salle commune, Iris parcourait son album de photos de famille, n'écoutant son amie que d'une oreille. Elle avait sous les yeux une jolie photo de Lionel et elle, sur laquelle elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. Elle était perchée sur son dos, un chapeau de paille vissé sur la tête, en train de chuchoter à son oreille. Lionel avait l'air très concentré, comme si elle lui racontait de véritables secrets d'État.

— Mais il a vraiment aucune considération pour les autres ! Se servir de ton frère comme une nouvelle occasion pour cracher son venin sur Severus !

Tournant une nouvelle page, Iris sourit devant une photographie qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement, prise au mariage d'Hector. Elle avait l'air fluette, encadrée par ses deux frères, qui la tenaient par les épaules. Ils étaient beaux, eux en costume, elle dans une robe bleue marine. Iris et Lionel faisaient les pitres, essayant de déconcentrer Hector, le seul à essayer de rester sérieux devant l'objectif. Hector finissait par lever les yeux au ciel et par donner une tape à l'arrière de la tête de leur frère, hilare. Lentement, Iris essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue et referma son album.

— Il mériterait que... Je sais pas encore ce qu'il mérite mais il va le sentir passer !

— Arrête Lily, laisse tomber... dit Iris en rangeant son album dans le tiroir de sa commode.

— Hein ?

— Je m'expliquerai avec Black.

— Tu comptes parler avec lui ? Lui pardonner ?

— J'ai dit que j'allais m'expliquer avec lui.

— Tu vas laisser couler.

Le ton de Lily était plein de reproches et cela agaça Iris. Lasse, la jeune fille se laissa retomber sur son matelas en se disant qu'il serait vraiment idéal de ne plus jamais à avoir à le quitter. Elle en avait assez de toutes ces histoires compliquées. C'était déjà assez difficile d'avoir un frère en soins intensifs à Sainte-Mangouste, pourquoi fallait-il que des histoires concernant Lily, Severus et Black viennent s'y ajouter ? C'était un peu comme se retrouver à essayer de démêler un sac de nœuds.

— Tu peux pas laisser couler, continua d'insister Lily, debout près de son lit. C'est vraiment infect ce qu'il t'a dit.

— J'ai jamais dit que j'allais laisser couler Lily... Black avait pas à me dire un truc pareil, c'était nul, je suis d'accord.

— Mais ?

— Mais rien ! Black est un crétin quand il veut, c'est quand même pas nouveau...

— Et il faut arrêter de le laisser faire ! Il se croit toujours supérieur à tout le monde et c'est pour ça qu'il se permet de juger et de sortir des trucs pareils !

— Écoute Lily, je suis furieuse contre lui, okay ? Mais si tu comptes monter une coalition contre Black pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières, compte pas sur moi.

Le ton était peut-être un peu sec mais Iris était fatiguée et la seule chose dont elle avait envie à cet instant, c'était de ne plus penser à rien. Pour éviter de trop penser, justement. Mais Iris connaissait sa meilleure amie mieux que personne et la colère qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux verts ne pouvait pas la tromper. Lily ne lâcherait pas le morceau si facilement.

— Tu dois mettre les choses au clair avec Black.

— Je crois que j'ai compris, Lily, la coupa Iris avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin, agacée.

— A t'entendre, on dirait pas.

— Lily, c'est bon ! Pourquoi tu me prends autant la tête avec ça ?

— Parce que t'as pas l'air de bien te rendre compte du fond du problème ! Ça va finir par dégénérer tout ça ! Tu peux pas dire, je t'avais prévenu !

Se redressant, Iris fixa sa meilleure amie avant d'esquisser un sourire un peu moqueur, qu'elle aurait préféré éviter. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, tant cette discussion lui paraissait inappropriée.

— En fait tout ça, c'est à propos de Severus. Comme toujours.

— Je t'avais dit qu'à force de laisser Black dire des vacheries sur Sev', ça finirait par arriver. C'est tout ce que je dis.

— Lily... intervint Karen, visiblement mal à l'aise.

— C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Un "je te l'avais bien dit" ? Merci Lily, vraiment, c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin, répondit Iris, le cœur gros.

Lily sembla immédiatement regretter ses paroles. Avec douceur, elle s'assit sur le lit non loin d'Iris et reprit plus calmement.

— C'est pas ce que je veux dire... C'est juste que ça peut pas continuer comme ça, tu vois ? Même moi, je me doutais pas que Black allait se servir de ton frère pour sortir des vacheries sur Sev'.

Iris était fatiguée, déprimée et passablement en colère. En réalité, elle avait l'impression que personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, voire même que personne ne voulait réellement comprendre. Elle sentait la rage accumulée depuis l'agression de son frère monter en elle et ne savait plus comment s'empêcher de la hurler au visage de Lily qui, même si elle lui paraissait prodigieusement agaçante en cet instant, ne méritait tout de même pas ça. Mais malgré sa bonne volonté, Iris se sentit craquer et s'entendit dire quelque chose que Lily ne comprendrait pas.

— C'étaient pas des vacheries.

— Quoi ? demanda Lily, ne comprenant pas.

— Ce que Black a dit à propos de Severus, c'est vrai, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, même si c'est dur à accepter.

— Tu déconnes, là ?

— Non Lily, je déconne pas du tout. C'est toi qui déconnes en continuant à nier l'évidence.

— Depuis quand tu crois tout ce que Black dit, toi ? s'énerva Lily en se levant.

— Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! répondit Iris en haussant la voix à son tour.

— Les filles, on devrait peut-être arrêter là non ? tenta à nouveau d'intervenir Karen, se levant de son lit pour les rejoindre.

— Laisse Karen, apparemment, Iris a des choses très intéressantes à dire ! dit Lily, les poings sur les hanches, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, tu refuses juste de te l'avouer.

— Si tu essaies de me faire dire que les horreurs que déblatèrent Black et Potter sur Sev' sont vraies, tu vas pouvoir attendre longtemps ! Et j'arrive pas à croire que tu oses dire des trucs pareils sur tes amis !

Lily était furieuse, c'était évident. Ses yeux verts, d'habitude si doux, étaient plissés, fusillant son amie du regard. Mais Iris elle aussi était en colère et elle comptait bien se faire entendre. S'installant en tailleur sur son lit, elle continua de soutenir le regard de Lily.

— Tu trouves que Severus est un réel ami ? demanda Iris en essayant de ne pas prendre une voix trop moqueuse ou trop agressive.

— Bien sûr. C'est Severus.

Lily avait répondu avec une telle simplicité, comme si c'était une évidence, qu'Iris sentit presque sa colère s'évanouir pendant quelques secondes. Mais les souvenirs de son père tremblant à l'hôpital, des cernes de sa mère et du silence affreux qui avait gagné la maison familiale l'envahirent à nouveau, comme pour lui rappeler pourquoi elle était en colère.

— Tu sais Lily, c'est dur de considérer Severus comme un ami avec le double jeu qu'il mène !

— Tu sais très bien que c'est difficile...

— DIFFICILE ? ET POUR MOI, C'EST PAS DIFFICILE ? la coupa Iris, en criant.

Elle s'était levée de son lit, les poings serrés et les larmes aux yeux. Beaucoup de choses tournaient dans la tête d'Iris, et elle n'avait pas l'esprit très clair. Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle regretterait de s'être énervée ainsi, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. C'était comme regarder un joueur de Quidditch qui voyait le Cognard arriver droit sur lui, sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'éviter.

— Tu te rends compte de ce qui se passe, Lily ? HEIN ? poursuivit Iris. Notre cher Severus, pour qui on s'inquiète, qu'on défend... Et bah en ce moment, il traîne avec des gens qui te traitent de Sang-de-Bourbe et qui ont envie de te voir disparaître du monde sorcier, ou du monde tout court. Ses amis nous insultent et crois-moi que Severus ne nous défend pas. Et d'ailleurs, peut-être qu'il te traite pas personnellement de Sang-de-Bourbe, mais t'es une exception. Sinon, ce mot fait tout à fait partie de son vocabulaire, tu vois ? C'est problématique, non ?

Lily était silencieuse, les bras croisés devant elle. Encouragée par son silence, Iris continua sa tirade, ayant décidément trop de choses sur le cœur.

— Mais ça, tu vois, ça fait un moment que j'y pense ! Mais je voulais pas insister parce que... Parce que je sais que Severus est compliqué, qu'il vit des choses compliquées, et qu'après tout, faut bien qu'il vive avec ses camarades de maison. Mais tu sais, la fois où Bellatroce et ma timbrée de cousine m'ont lancée un Jambencoton dans les escaliers ? Severus était avec elles, dans le groupe. Il m'a pas défendue mais surtout, il m'a pas adressée un regard.

— Tu ne me l'avais pas dit !

— Bien sûr que non, je ne te l'ai pas dit ! s'écria Iris. Je voulais pas te faire de peine et puis, je lui ai trouvé des excuses. Mais là, Lily... Black a raison, et j'y ai pensé avant qu'il me fasse son horrible petit discours. Comment tu veux que je continue à faire comme si de rien n'était avec Severus, alors que mon frère...

— Severus n'est pour rien dans ce qui est arrivé à ton frère, Iris ! Et il était désolé pour toi !

— Mais il côtoie des gens qui s'en réjouissent eux ! Et ça, ça me rend malade !

— Tu crois vraiment que Sev' serait capable de s'en réjouir avec eux ? Tu comptes pour lui, tu sais ? Tu veux que je te dise Iris, tu passes trop de temps avec Black et il t'embrouille complètement ! T'es injuste avec Sev' ! Merde Iris, tu me fais quoi là ?

— Tu crois que je suis pas capable de penser par moi-même ? Qu'il faut forcément que Black me souffle mes opinions ?

— Bah franchement là, je me pose la question ! vociféra Lily en s'éloignant.

Iris ferma les yeux et soupira en entendant la porte de la salle de bains claquer. C'était une habitude de Lily : quand elle se disputait avec l'une d'entre elles, quand Potter l'avait trop agacée, ou tout simplement contrariée, Lily s'enfermait dans la salle de bains pour être tranquille. Se laissant retomber sur son lit, la jeune fille se demanda comment elles en étaient arrivées à se disputer.

— T'as eu raison de lui dire, finit par dire Karen en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

— De ?

— Par rapport à Rogue. Je sais bien que c'est son ami d'enfance mais t'as raison, ça craint tout ça. On lui a déjà dit, mais là, de l'entendre de ta bouche ça va la faire réfléchir. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle a réagi comme ça... Je crois qu'elle comprend qu'elle est en train de perdre un ami. C'est pas facile, un truc pareil.

Iris savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas facile. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle hésitait toujours avant de parler de Severus à Lily. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle Iris ne savait jamais comment se comporter avec lui. Devait-elle lui en vouloir, cesser de le fréquenter ? L'idée lui passait souvent par la tête. Mais Iris connaissait aussi les bons côtés de Severus. Pas aussi bien que Lily, certes, et c'était d'ailleurs ce qui rendait les choses moins évidentes pour elle. Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas parce qu'au fond, elle appréciait réellement Severus que tout cela lui était aussi difficile, au point de finir par crier sur Lily ?

— Lily défendra toujours Severus, répondit Iris, un brin de jalousie dans la voix.

— Elle fait pareil pour toi, tu sais.

— De ?

— Te défendre. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'Orthia a arrêté de bouder ? Tu aurais dû voir Lily lui faire la morale, c'était quelque chose.

Iris ne répondit pas, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne savait plus exactement pourquoi elle avait ressenti le besoin de dire toutes ces choses, pas plus qu'elle ne comprenait pourquoi elles s'étaient tant énervées toutes les deux. Elle se sentait toujours très en colère et vexée, mais un sentiment de culpabilité, de regret s'était ajouté à ce cocktail qui n'avait rien d'agréable. Soudain, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur Mary et Orthia qui étaient remontées de la salle commune.

— On vous a entendues d'en bas, dit Orthia en grimaçant.

— Lily est dans la salle de bains ? demanda Mary.

Iris hocha la tête et soupira une fois de plus. Mary lui adressa un de ces gentils sourires dont elle avait le secret, mais cela ne la réconforta pas beaucoup.

— Sirius est un crétin, on lui a tous dit, dit la blonde en allant s'installer près de la fenêtre.

— C'est pas nouveau ça... répondit Iris. Orthia, tu me passes ton _Sorcière Hebdo_ ? J'ai besoin de me changer les idées...

Iris nu lut pas vraiment le nouveau numéro de _Sorcière Hebdo_ , parcourant les pages sans vraiment prêter attention aux articles. Ce magazine ne l'avait jamais trop intéressée de toute manière, hormis lorsqu'elle le lisait avec Lily. En plus, elle ne cessait de penser à Lily justement. Iris se disputait très rarement avec Lily, et elle détestait quand cela arrivait. Elles étaient incapables de rester fâchées très longtemps. Savoir qu'en plus, leur dispute était en partie causée par Severus et Black, achevait de faire regretter à Iris la situation. Sa colère redescendait, la laissant toute seule avec un drôle de sentiment de gâchis. Et la Gryffondor ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'enfermée dans la salle de bains, Lily devait ressentir la même chose.

— Je vais aller voir Lily, finit par dire Mary. Ça fait un moment qu'elle est enfermée là-dedans...

— Laisse, j'y vais, répondit Iris.

— T'es sûre ?

Iris toqua à la porte de la salle de bains en guise de réponse. Lily ne répondit pas mais elle entra quand même. La préfète était assise dans la baignoire, ses jambes posées sur le rebord pendaient et on ne voyait presque que ses chaussettes orange vif dans la pièce, tant elles tranchaient avec le blanc immaculé de la faïence. Lily avait pleuré, elle avait encore les yeux rouges et gonflés de ceux qui essaient de dissimuler leurs larmes. Le visage triste de sa meilleure amie acheva de faire disparaître toute l'amertume d'Iris, qui se sentit un peu idiote de s'être fâchée avec elle. Doucement, Iris referma la porte et s'approcha jusqu'au bord de la baignoire.

— On dit toujours que Potter et Black sont des idiots finis... Mais tu vois là, je trouve qu'on est fortes aussi, dans notre propre catégorie, dit Iris avec un léger sourire. Je peux ?

Lily hocha la tête et Iris se glissa dans la baignoire à côté d'elle. Elles regardèrent un moment droit devant elles avant que Lily ne finisse par rompre le silence.

— Je suis désolée Iris. Je sais pas pourquoi je t'ai pris la tête comme ça, surtout en ce moment.

— J'aurais pas dû m'énerver non plus, tu sais.

— Black qui te cherche et ensuite moi, je crois que finalement, c'est assez justifié.

— Ouais...

C'était bête de se disputer avec quelqu'un d'aussi aimant que Lily. Iris était convaincue que chaque être humain devrait avoir une Lily dans sa vie. Elle sentit la tête de sa meilleure amie venir se poser sur son épaule.

— Je comprends, lui dit Lily. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, pour Severus. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec tout ce que tu dis, mais je comprends. Mais on a pas les mêmes liens avec Sev' et puis...

— Je comprends aussi, répondit Iris. Mais tu sais, j'ai peur que...

— Moi aussi, la coupa Lily à son tour, avec douceur. Je parlerai avec Sev' pendant les vacances, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il pense. Ce qu'il... Enfin voilà quoi. C'est toujours plus facile de lui parler pendant les vacances, parce que c'est vraiment lui.

— C'est une bonne idée.

Certains moments étaient particulièrement à savourer dans la vie, surtout dans une période où l'on vivait des moments difficiles. Et une réconciliation avec Lily, c'était pour Iris une sensation aussi réconfortante qu'une gorgée de Bièraubeurre en hiver, qui vous réchauffait tout entier de l'intérieur.

 _ **XXXX**_

Iris n'avait pas adressé la parole à Sirius Black depuis le comportement odieux dont il avait fait preuve. D'ailleurs, le Gryffondor n'avait pas manifesté la moindre envie de venir s'excuser ou de venir lui parler. Ce n'était pas très étonnant de sa part au final, car Black n'était pas vraiment connu pour facilement reconnaître ses torts. Il y avait bel et bien un avantage dans tout cela, non négligeable pour Lily. Potter évitait soigneusement de trop s'approcher d'elles, se contentant d'adresser des sourires et des clins d'œil à la préfète. C'était déjà un peu trop pour elle, mais comme le lui rappelait Iris, elle avait au moins gagné un peu plus d'espace vital. D'ailleurs, c'était l'heure du déjeuner et Potter était à une vingtaine de mètres de Lily, ce qui était très appréciable pour un repas tranquille à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

— Garrick te regarde, lui chuchota la voix de Lily à son oreille.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Iris releva les yeux et croisa le regard du Serdaigle. Timidement, elle lui adressa un sourire, auquel il répondit plus franchement. La jeune fille se retint de rougir et surtout, de jeter son hachis parmentier à la tête d'Orthia, qui émit un cri d'excitation tout sauf discret.

— Orthia !

— Mais vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux, je peux pas m'en empêcher...

— Tu vas lui faire peur à ce gentil Serdaigle... dit Karen, soutenant Iris. Déjà que c'est pas une flèche.

— Karen... soupira Iris.

— Non mais c'est vrai quoi... Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? Vous vous voyez ces derniers temps, tu vas pas me dire que les occasions manquent !

— Peut-être qu'il me considère simplement comme une amie, dit Iris en se servant un verre d'eau.

Les filles pouffèrent, lui disant que non, Garrick Davies ne la considérait pas comme une simple amie. Ou alors, il avait une drôle de manière de regarder ses amies. Iris haussa les épaules, essayant de faire comme si tout cela lui était égal, mais elle se sentait drôlement fébrile à l'idée que Garrick la regardait d'une manière particulière. Mais avec les véritables fleurs bleues qu'étaient Karen et Orthia, il valait mieux garder la tête froide pour éviter de se retrouver à rêver de ballades en calèche au clair de lune sans même comprendre comment et pourquoi.

— Dis Mary, Remus a vachement mauvaise mine ? Il va bien ? dit soudain Karen en observant le préfet, de loin.

— Il dit que oui, répondit Mary, sur un ton un peu étrange.

Les quatre amies échangèrent un regard entendu, voyant bien que quelque chose chiffonnait Mary. D'un regard, Lily interrogea la blonde, qui soupira.

— Quelque chose ne va pas avec Remus ? s'inquiéta Orthia.

— Non, tout va bien, c'est juste que... Tout le monde sait que Remus a un problème, depuis la première année on se demande toutes ce que c'est. Je m'inquiète pour lui, et j'avais espéré qu'il se confie un peu, maintenant qu'on est ensemble. Mais honnêtement, sur le sujet, c'est une tombe. Il ne me fait pas confiance, confia Mary.

C'était l'un de ses moments où Iris devait se retenir pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle devait le faire pour Mary. En général, son amie était du genre réfléchie et particulièrement mature. Iris trouvait plutôt idiot de la part de Mary de penser qu'au bout de quelques semaines de relation, Remus allait lui confier toutes ses plus profondes blessures. Il y avait une différence entre démarrer une amourette adolescente avec quelqu'un et aller chez le psychomage, quand même.

— Tu sais, ça fait pas si longtemps que vous êtes ensemble... Et c'est sûrement quelque chose de grave, quand on voit comme ça l'affecte. Il finira par t'en parler, quand il se sentira prêt, répondit Iris.

— Oui je sais, je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça. Mais c'est nul de le voir mal, et de ne pouvoir rien faire.

— Oh crois-moi, vu l'air béat qu'il affiche quand t'es dans les parages, tu le réconfortes déjà pas mal, plaisanta Karen.

Mary esquissa un sourire et changea de sujet, s'inquiétant des trous qu'elles avaient dans leur cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Cette année, leur organisation en relais battait sérieusement de l'aile, le professeur Binns battant des records en terme d'ennui. Plusieurs fois, elles avaient toutes complètement décroché, et au final, elles n'avaient pas noté grand-chose à propos de la guerre des géants.

— Peut-être que les garçons l'ont en entier ? T'as demandé à Remus ? proposa Orthia.

— Tu parles des mecs qui s'éclatent à lancer des sorts à la moitié de la classe ? Qu'on entend rire pendant tout le cours ? répondit Lily, lucide.

— On sait jamais...

— Non moi je pense qu'on à plus qu'à se plonger dans la section Histoire de la Magie et partir à la pêche aux infos... soupira la rousse.

— Ah non ! On tente le tout pour le tout, même si je dois aller supplier tous les cinquièmes année de cette école de me filer leurs notes ! Mary, va demander à Remus, tu veux ?

Mary poussa un soupir avant de se lever et d'aller rejoindre son petit ami. Toutes les filles s'étaient tournées vers eux, pleines d'espoir. Iris ne put s'empêcher de se dire une nouvelle fois combien son amie et Remus formaient un beau coup en la voyant la main sur son épaule, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Remus semblait s'amuser de la demande de Mary, prenant son temps pour lui répondre. Une petite tape sur la tête plus tard, le gentil préfet hocha la tête en riant, avant de se voir remercié d'un baiser sur la joue.

— Je savais bien qu'il fallait leur demander. Ils réussissent toujours leurs examens, il doit bien y avoir une raison, entendit-elle dire Orthia.

Mais Iris ne participa pas tout de suite à la suite de la conversation, occupée à regarder les garçons parler avec Black sur un sujet qui apparemment, ne lui plaisait pas. Lorsqu'elle vit le petit groupe lui jeter un coup d'œil, elle devina sans peine que c'était elle, le sujet déplaisant. Iris sentit une pointe de colère lui mordre le cœur : s'il n'avait pas envie de lui parler, qu'il ne le fasse pas, elle s'en portait très bien. Elle ne détourna pas les yeux, estimant qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. C'était peut-être un sursaut d'ego mal placé complètement gryffondorien, mais tant pis.

— Je crois qu'ils parlent de toi, finit par dire Karen.

— J'avais remarqué.

Les garçons semblaient insister pour quelque chose auprès de Black, sans doute pour qu'il lui fasse des excuses. Lorsqu'elle y réfléchissait, Iris se demandait si ses amis connaissaient si bien Sirius Black que cela. Lui faire des excuses, qui plus est sur le sujet délicat de Severus et Lily ? Autant demander à un Verracrasse de gagner un concours de nettoyage. D'ailleurs, Black avait un air terriblement buté, en cet instant.

— T'as vu Black, Lily ? Il a l'air tout colère... ne pût s'empêcher de se moquer Iris.

Lily se mit à rire, tandis qu'Orthia, elle, ne trouva rien de mieux à dire qu'elle trouvait que Black était toujours aussi prodigieusement beau. Cette fois, Iris ne se retint pas de lever les yeux au ciel. Depuis le temps, Poudlard tout entier avait eu le loisir de remarquer que Sirius Black restait beau en toutes circonstances, quoiqu'il fasse. Lorsqu'il avait eu un horrible rhume l'an dernier, il avait eu l'air d'un chanteur de rock défoncé. C'était le pire qu'il puisse faire. Il était donc inutile de préciser une nouvelle fois qu'il était beau, d'autant qu'il en avait déjà bien assez conscience.

A son grand étonnement, il sembla cependant rendre les armes et dit quelque chose à Mary qui hocha la tête avant de revenir s'installer avec elles. Non sans avoir adressé un dernier sourire à son gentil Remus.

— C'est bon. Ils récupèrent les cours de d'Isabel MacDougal, leur dit Mary en se rasseyant.

— Sérieusement ?

L'étonnement et l'enthousiasme de Lily étaient tout à fait justifiés. Si, de le même manière que tous les Poufsouffle n'étaient pas des niais sans talents particuliers, tous les Serdaigle n'était pas des acharnés des études et du travail. Mais Isabel MacDougal, si. Elle était à la tête d'un petit groupe très studieux de Serdaigle, assez impressionnant. Et assez hautain aussi, accessoirement. MacDougal n'était vraiment pas du genre à venir en aide à ses camarades, en dehors de son petit cercle.

— Sirius a joué de son charme, et c'était bon, expliqua Mary en entamant sa part de pudding.

— On a tendance à oublier le talon d'Achille de MacDougal. Il lui a promis quoi ? demanda Lily, parlant pour Iris.

— Rien du tout apparemment.

— Pourquoi même les filles les plus intelligentes oublient comment elles s'appellent quand un garçon leur plaît ? Franchement, c'est hyper dangereux comme phénomène, fit remarquer Iris.

— Bah... Au moins, ça marche dans les deux sens. Suivez mon regard, se moqua Karen en désignant Remus, qui dévorait encore Mary des yeux.

Les filles ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Iris elle, songea qu'elle espérait tout de même ne pas se montrer trop ridicule dans cette histoire avec Garrick Davies. Quoique, cela devait être agréable de se sentir tellement bien avec quelqu'un au point de ne pas ressentir le besoin de réfléchir. Iris, elle, ne savait jamais lâcher prise.

— Au fait Iris, Sirius voudrait te parler, finit par dire Mary, un peu hésitante.

— Rectifions. Les garçons voudraient que Black me parlent et lui ont forcé la main, répondit Iris en se servant à son tour du pudding.

— Moi je pense qu'ils l'ont convaincu, pas forcé.

— Pour ce que ça change... J'ai pas du tout envie de lui parler pour l'instant.

— Tu fais ce que tu veux, moi, je ne fais que passer le message.

Iris haussa les épaules et tourna la tête vers le groupe des Maraudeurs, croisant le regard de Black. Il détourna assez rapidement les yeux, d'une manière qui déplût très fortement à la jeune sorcière : il n'avait pas eu l'air gêné, mais plutôt dédaigneux. Deux cuillerées rageuses de pudding plus tard, elle se demanda comment pouvait survivre Black avec un cerveau aussi complexe. Combien étaient-ils là-dedans, pour qu'il soit aussi instable et incompréhensible ?

— J'ai pas du tout envie d'aller en Sortilèges, soupira Orthia.

— Cite-moi un cours où tu as envie d'aller, rétorqua Lily.

— Nianianiania.

Iris suivit plutôt distraitement ses amies en cours. D'ailleurs, elle suivit tout aussi distraitement le cours, tantôt occupée à penser à l'attitude déconcertante de Black à son égard, tantôt à songer à son frère et au triste Noël qui se profilait à l'horizon. Autant dire qu'elle préférait largement penser au problème Black.

— Bon, Peter, tu vas me gonfler encore longtemps comme ça ?

Heureusement pour lui, le professeur Flitwick, trop occupé à faire taire Julia Chambers et Lydie Goldstein (deux Serdaigle aussi bavardes que bruyantes), n'entendit pas Black rabrouer Peter. La partie droite de la classe, dont faisait partie Iris, si. Les élèves se retournèrent tous d'un seul homme, intrigués. Black qui était entre Peter et Potter, avait l'air particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. Avant de se retourner, elle vit nettement Potter lui donner une tape sur le bras avec un air de reproche.

— Quel garçon agréable en ce moment, lui dit Lily.

— Et c'est Peter qui lui sert de défouloir, répondit Iris en regardant le professeur Flitwick leur faire une démonstration du sortilège de mutisme.

Iris se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion que Julia et Lydie avaient bien de la chance qu'il soit interdit aux professeurs de faire une démonstration sur leurs élèves, l'étude de ce sortilège pouvant difficilement mieux tomber. Elle avait d'ailleurs hâte d'apprendre à réellement maîtriser ce sortilège. Il allait être très agréable de faire taire Black d'un coup de baguette magique, la prochaine fois qu'il se lancerait dans un discours aussi désagréable. Cela devait être une belle source de motivation, puisque Iris parvint avant la fin de cours à faire cesser les coassements de sa grenouille.

— Tu vois avec nous Mary, ou tu retrouves ton Remus ? demanda Karen à Mary en rangeant ses affaires, le cours une fois fini.

— Je vous accompagne.

Elles avaient fini les cours pour la journée. Un beau soleil d'hiver ayant fait son apparition, les filles avaient décidé d'aller se promener autour du parc. L'idée enthousiasmait particulièrement Iris, qui ressentait le besoin de prendre l'air. Rapidement, elles montèrent à leur dortoir pour y déposer leurs affaires de cour et Iris en profita pour récupérer ses gants. Elles allaient quitter la salle commune quand Iris vit Black se placer devant elle, lui bloquant le passage.

— T'as deux minutes ? lui demanda-t-il, ni désagréable, ni chaleureux.

— Je vais me promener avec mes amies, répondit-elle, bien plus sur la défensive.

— T'as quand même deux minutes pour discuter non ?

— J'ai pas envie d'avoir deux minutes pour discuter, j'ai envie d'aller prendre l'air.

— Bah si tu veux, on peut aller discuter en prenant l'air. C'est pas vraiment le problème, rétorqua-t-il.

Iris soupira et fit mine de le contourner, mais Black la retint par le bras. Iris vit ses amies échanger un regard gêné et Lily semblait prête à lui dire de la laisser tranquille, mais elle ne dit rien, laissant Iris parler pour elle-même. La jeune fille apprécia, car ce n'était pas naturel chez Lily, de s'empêcher d'intervenir.

— Tu sais Black, on vient d'apprendre à faire taire des grenouilles et crois-moi, j'ai vraiment envie de m'entraîner sur de plus gros spécimens. Donc, lâche-moi tu veux ?

— Comme tu veux, dit Black en lâchant. C'est pas ton genre d'être aussi rancunière.

Enfonçant son bonnet sur ses oreilles sans trop savoir pourquoi, puisqu'ils étaient encore à l'intérieur, Iris le regarda retourner vers ses amis, assis nonchalamment près de la cheminée. Sans un mot, elle quitta la salle commune, ses amies sur ses pas.

— Ça va faire vraiment du bien, de prendre un peu le soleil, dit Mary pour rompre le silence qui s'était installée alors qu'elles descendaient les marches.

— C'est vrai que franchement, ça va me changer de la bibliothèque, répondit Lily. Attention Karen, t'as failli louper la marche.

Iris était toujours muette en traversant le hall. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce que Black avait dit, et cela rendait passablement furieuse. Effectivement, elle n'était pas du genre rancunière. Mais là, elle avait peut-être ses raisons, non ? Ah, vraiment, il les accumulait ces derniers temps, ce grand idiot de Sirius Black.

— On va vers le lac ? demanda Orthia.

Iris hocha la tête, la mine renfrognée. Elle n'était pas rancunière. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre, c'était vrai. D'ailleurs, Black lui avait déjà dit qu'il la trouvait bonne poire. Avant de se rectifier et dire dire qu'elle était "un peu un mec". Ce qu'Iris ne trouvait pas très clair, d'ailleurs. Les garçons étaient tout à fait capables de se prendre la tête et d'être rancuniers, ce n'était pas une caractéristique propre au genre féminin. Il fallait vraiment arrêter ces clichés.

— Iris, t'es avec nous ? l'interpella Karen.

— Ouais, ouais.

— Ne laisse pas Black te gâcher ta journée, lui dit Lily.

La jeune fille enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, comme elle le faisait souvent quand elle était mal à l'aise, soucieuse, ou agacée. En l'occurrence, elle était un peu des trois. Et cela ne lui plaisait du tout.

— Euh les filles... Je vais...

— Tu vas quand même pas aller lui parler ? s'écria Lily.

Iris haussa les épaules, sa manière de répondre par l'affirmative quand elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler. Elle n'avait plus envie d'aller se promener, mais plutôt celle d'aller dire à Black que ses réflexions sur sa personnalité, il pouvait se les garder.

— Oh fais ce que tu veux, soupira sa meilleure amie. Enfin, ne le tue pas s'il te plaît. Je soutiens l'idée, mais ça t'attirerait plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose.

Iris sourit, soulagée que Lily ne soit pas fâchée. Déterminée à écouter ce que Black avait à dire pour sa défense avant de mieux le remettre en place, elle marchait d'un pas décidé. Elle en avait assez qu'il se permette de toujours faire des commentaires sur ses amis, sa personnalité, et tout ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête. Il ne la connaissait pas si bien que cela après tout. Pas assez pour cela, en tout cas.

Son bonnet toujours vissé sur les oreilles et ses mains fourrées dans ses poches, elle se dirigeait à grands pas vers la porte d'entrée du château quand elle vit les garçons une dizaine de mètres devant elle. Remus ne tarda pas à la voir lui non plus, avertissant ses amis. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Iris s'avança vers eux.

— T'as changé d'avis ? lui demanda Black, un peu trop goguenard à son goût.

— Faut croire.

— Qui te dit que moi maintenant, j'ai...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, le souffle coupé par un coup dans les côtés de chaque côté. L'un de la part de Remus, l'autre de la part de Potter. La chose fit rire Peter, qui récolta un regard noir de la part de Black.

— C'est pas que ça nous ferait pas plaisir de voir Leighton te transformer en charpie, Patmol, mais on va vous laisser. Les filles se promènent où ? demanda Potter, d'un air faussement innocent.

— Tu crois vraiment que je vais te dire où est Lily ? répondit Iris en haussant un sourcil.

— Le lac. Vous vous baladez souvent près du lac.

Iris leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en même temps que Remus. Après un dernier "Sois sage, Sirius", les garçons s'éloignèrent, les laissant tous les deux.

— Tu veux qu'on aille vers le lac, nous aussi ? Histoire d'empêcher Evans de propulser James dans le lac.

— Ce serait prendre le risque que je t'y propulse toi, Black, rétorqua Iris.

A son grand étonnement, il se mit à rire et l'entraîna par le bras. Ils marchèrent quelques secondes en silence, avant qu'Iris ne se décide à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

— Tu sais, je meurs d'envie d'entendre ce que tu as à dire pour justifier ton comportement odieux.

— J'allais y arriver.

— J'ai pas toute la journée non plus.

— Mais arrête ! s'énerva Black. Je sais pas si tu t'en rappelles, mais on s'entend bien en général alors laisse-moi en placer une, tu veux, plutôt que de me parler comme si j'étais le plus con des trolls.

— T'as pas grand-chose à lui envier, au plus con des trolls.

Black s'arrêta et soupira, avant de recommencer à marcher et à parler.

— Faut pas croire, je m'en veux vachement de t'avoir parlé comme ça. Je veux dire... Je savais très bien que ça allait vraiment te faire de la peine. Alors même si je pense toujours ce que j'ai dit, bah, je me sens un peu con de te l'avoir dit comme ça. J'aurais pas dû.

— T'as une drôle de manière de faire des excuses.

— Au moins t'es sûre que je les pense vraiment. Tu préfères quoi ? Que je te dise que je devrais pas juger ta pseudo-amitié avec Rogue ? Compte pas sur moi. Et puis, t'y croirais pas non plus.

Iris n'aima pas du tout cette réponse. Non pas parce qu'elle la vexait, ou parce qu'elle trouvait cela insuffisant. Non, le problème était ailleurs. Elle sentit progressivement sa colère contre Black fondre comme neige au soleil, parce que justement, elle savait qu'il était sincère. Et mine de rien, Sirius Black s'excusant sincèrement de vous avoir fait de la peine, c'était tout de même quelque chose. Il y avait quelque chose de foncièrement franc en ce garçon qui touchait beaucoup Iris. Alors, le problème, c'était que parfois cette franchise n'était pas vraiment agréable à entendre. Mais c'était quelqu'un d'entier, qu'on choisissait d'apprécier ou de détester. Et en cet instant, Iris se rendait compte qu'elle avait choisi depuis un moment de l'apprécier.

— Mais je reconnais que c'était vraiment nul... Tu méritais pas que je te parle comme ça. J'avais pas à te parler de ton frère, surtout. Voilà, ajouta Black.

— Ouais, t'avais vraiment pas à faire ça.

— Bah ça, j'en suis désolé. Et c'est pas du flanc.

— Je sais. T'es quand même pas si con que ça.

Black sourit et la remercia de bien vouloir le reconnaître. Il plaisanta sur quelque chose mais Iris ne répondit pas, encore un peu fâchée. Elle avait beaucoup de choses dans la tête et sur le cœur, qu'elle n'arrivait pas forcément à mettre en ordre.

— Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'es énervé comme ça. Je t'apporte des magazines et toi, tu me sautes à la gorge, lui reprocha-t-elle.

— J'étais de mauvaise humeur.

— Un cadeau, ça réconforte les gens, ça leur donne pas l'envie de les envoyer chier. Et puis, tu discutais tranquillement avec tes potes quand je suis arrivée, t'avais pas l'air de si mauvaise humeur que ça.

— Tu vas pas aimer la réponse.

— Dis toujours. Au pire, je te jette un maléfice de Conjonctivite, mais tu l'auras bien mérité, non ?

Black ne dit rien et ne sourit même pas, ce qui était inhabituel pour lui, qui ne prenait pas grand-chose au sérieux. Lentement, il ajusta son écharpe avant de lui répondre.

— Ça m'a vraiment fait chier que tu viennes pas boire un verre avec nous au Trois balais.

— Et ça te donne le droit de m'agresser en m'accusant de copiner avec des gens qui rêvent d'avoir torturé mon frère eux-même ? C'est pas hyper proportionné comme réponse, tu sais !

— Tu me laisses finir, oui ? s'énerva Black, sa voix trahissant son impatience.

— Ouais, vaut mieux, parce que là ça m'intrigue !

— Donc... Honnêtement, ça m'a énervé que tu viennes pas.

— Je passe mon temps avec qui j'ai envie, je te signale !

— Ose me dire que c'est pas à cause d'Evans que t'es pas venue ?

— Oh tu vas pas recommencer ! Ça vous échappe peut-être, mais j'ai un cerveau individuel, et je m'en sers !

— Sérieusement, à la base, t'avais pas envie de venir avec nous ? Et en général, t'aimes pas traîner avec nous, de temps en temps ? On se marre bien, non ?

— Oui mais...

Iris s'interrompit, se sentant un peu stupide, car elle allait se retrouver à lui dire que Lily ne s'amusait pas autant qu'elle. Black le devina et lui lança un regard triomphant, qu'elle n'apprécia pas du tout. Mais alors, pas du tout.

— Et puis, de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Si ça me fait plaisir à moi, de rester avec Lily !

— Mais t'as que Lily dans la vie comme amie ou quoi ?

— Sérieusement ? C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé ?

— Bah ouais, sérieusement. Je t'aime bien tu sais, et ça me gonfle que tu sois toujours à prendre le parti de la parfaite Lily Evans, alors que bon voilà, on est potes, non ? Et franchement, à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, j'aurais bien aimé que tu sois là. T'as passé ton temps avec Evans et deux Serdaigle loin d'être aussi marrants que nous.

— Je me suis bien amusée, t'inquiète pas pour moi, rétorqua Iris, d'un ton tout de même un peu plus doux.

— Franchement, si t'avais été là, je suis sûr que t'aurais fait semblant de vomir avec moi, en regardant Remus et Mary minauder. Mais non, j'ai passé mon temps à écouter Orthia et Karen me raconter leur vie, pendant que James se focalisait sur sa chère Lily, de peur que Darius Sleeman lui enfonce sa langue dans la bouche.

— Je les trouve mignons, Remus et Mary...

— Mais moi aussi, c'est pas la question !

— Et puis, t'avais Peter.

— Peter était réquisitionné par James pour espionner Lily aussi.

— Ah, répondit simplement Iris.

— Alors tu vois, ça m'a gonflé. Mais bon, j'allais rien dire... Mais après, t'es arrivée avec tes magazines...

— Excuse-moi, je pensais pas que tu allais mal le prendre, ironisa Iris.

— Mais c'est ça justement le problème Leighton ! T'étais là, à me filer des _Rolling Stone_ parce qu'on en avait quelques jours avant et c'était vachement gentil ! Tu vois, moi je me suis dit, et merde, cette fille c'est sans doute la plus chouette de l'école, et elle viendra jamais boire un verre avec nous aux Trois Balais. Parce que Lily Evans peut pas piffer James. Et ça m'a vraiment fait chier.

— Bah fallait gueuler sur James.

— C'est fait. T'inquiète pas, à propos d'Evans, je le fais régulièrement.

Black venait de s'installer sur un banc de pierre, boudeur. Lentement, Iris le rejoignit, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait dire. Elle était vraiment tentée de lui déclarer qu'ils étaient vraiment, vraiment, beaucoup trop dans sa tête. Mais elle n'en fit rien, parce qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de s'énerver contre lui. Il y avait tout de même beaucoup de choses gentilles, dans tout ce qu'il lui avait dit.

— C'est quand même très con, tout ça... finit par dire Iris. Moins que ce que je pensais, mais très con quand même.

— Ouais, je sais. Tu pensais à quoi ?

— Ta haine viscérale contre Rogue.

— Ouais, bon, il y a de ça aussi.

— Je m'en doute.

Fidèle à ses habitudes, Black se mit à rire. Ou plutôt, à ricaner. Ils échangèrent un regard, et Iris sentit bien qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à continuer à ne plus lui parler.

— Alors on fait quoi ? On continue à se bouder ? Je te rappelle qu'on passe sur notre exposé dans trois jours.

— Il est fini.

— Oui mais bon, la tension entre nous pourrait desservir notre travail acharné, tu le sais très bien.

Iris ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Voilà, Sirius Black avait encore gagné.

— Tu l'as dit, c'est pas mon style d'être rancunière.

— Ah ! Ma petite Leighton, tu sais pas comme ça me fait plaisir ! On fait quoi, on va sauver James de la noyade ?

Avec un sourire Iris acquiesça et se leva. Elle ne fut même pas étonnée lorsque Black passa un bras autour de ses épaules en marchant : il fallait croire qu'elle commençait à vraiment s'habituer à ses manies. Et puis, en ce moment il faisait tout de même un peu froid malgré le soleil. C'était plutôt agréable, d'être une chouette fille aux yeux de Sirius Black.

 _ **XXXX**_

Les semaines avaient passé à la vitesse de l'éclair jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Submergés de devoirs, les élèves n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps pour eux. De toute manière, malgré la neige, le temps ne donnait vraiment pas envie de sortir. Un vent glacial et constant soufflait sur le château, décourageant toute bataille de boules de neige. Il était difficile d'ouvrir une fenêtre sans geler sur place, alors oser mettre un seul pied dehors...

Hormis le succès qu'avait remporté son exposé sur _1984_ avec Black, Iris n'avait pas brillé par ses réussites scolaires. Fatiguée, lassée et tracassée par sa situation familiale, la jeune fille ne mettait plus beaucoup d'application dans ses études, préférant s'amuser avec ses amies et rire aux facéties des Maraudeurs. Lily trouvait qu'elle se laissait un peu aller mais ne l'embêtait pas trop, consciente que l'approche de Noël déprimait Iris.

— Hé Leighton, ton numéro de téléphone ! se rappela soudain Black, assis à côté d'elle dans le compartiment.

— Je te l'ai déjà donné non ?

— Ne m'en veux pas, mais j'ai peur de l'avoir perdu. Je ne suis pas un garçon très ordonné.

— En témoignent les chaussettes que tu sèmes dans le dortoir, se moqua Potter, sous les rires des autres.

Remus et Lily étaient retenus par leurs obligations de préfet plus loin dans le wagon, ce qui expliquait la présence des garçons dans le compartiment. Potter avait l'air de trouver son compte dans cet arrangement, se renseignant sur Lily dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire du numéro d'Iris, demanda Potter.

— Je veux essayer d'appeler quelqu'un depuis une cabine téléphonique.

— Tu vas t'attirer des problèmes, lui répondit son ami plus gravement.

— Bah, j'en ai déjà.

Iris tiqua en écrivant son numéro de téléphone, s'imaginant que la vie n'allait pas être très agréable pour Black pendant les vacances. Ses propres vacances n'allaient sans doute pas être très joyeuses, mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce que promettaient celles de son voisin.

— Tu m'appelles quand tu veux, sauf la nuit, et tu ne hurles pas dans le combiné, lui dit-elle en lui tendant son numéro.

— Je suis pas débile, j'ai déjà observé des gens faire, je te signale.

Iris lui sourit, imaginant bien Black observer le monde moldu avec fascination. Parfois, il lui rappelait un peu Arthur Weasley, un jeune collègue de sa mère passionné par les inventions moldues.

— On se tient au courant par hibou Iris, pour se voir ? lui rappela Karen.

— Pas de soucis.

Iris espérait pouvoir voir ses amies pendant les vacances. Elle n'avait pas envie de rester enfermée dans l'ambiance morose de la maison familiale. L'était de Lionel s'était un peu amélioré, cependant. Certaines de ses blessures étaient guéries, et les fonctions vitales menacées s'étaient améliorée, leur laissant beaucoup plus d'espoir, à elle et sa famille. Mais Lionel demeurait plongé dans son coma magique, sans espoir de le voir fêter Noël parmi eux. Naïvement, Iris avait espéré jusqu'au bout qu'un miracle se produise.

Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir sur Bellona et Bellatrix Black. Iris sentit tout le compartiment se tendre en même temps qu'elle, en particulier son voisin.

— Tiens tiens, regarde ça Bellona. Nos deux traîtres à leur sang préférés dans le même compartiment, siffla méchamment Bellatrix.

— Dégagez, menaça son cousin sur le même ton.

— Allons cousin, reste calme. Il faut bien que je m'habitue à supporter ta présence... On va quand même passer Noël ensemble.

— C'est vrai que moi, j'échappe au calvaire de côtoyer la branche pourrie de la famille. Mais au fait, vous allez quand même fêter Noël chez les Leighton ? A Sainte-Mangouste peut-être ? dit Bellona à Iris, avant de se mettre à rire.

Furieux, Black se leva et se précipita vers les deux Serpentarde. Peter et Potter le retinrent, lui rappelant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'agresser sa cousine juste avant de retrouver sa famille, que Bellatrix ne cherchait sans doute justement que cela.

— Oh mais Sirius sait très bien que mon oncle et ma tante lui réservent un accueil très chaleureux... dit Bellatrix avant de s'en aller.

Hébétée, Iris regarda un moment l'entrée du compartiment, ne comprenant vraiment pas comment Sirius Black pouvait appartenir à la même famille que Bellatrix et surtout, avoir suivi la même éducation. Secouant la tête, elle chassa les mauvaises paroles de sa propre cousine, essayant de rassurer ses amies. Mais tout de même, l'attitude de Bellona commençait à l'inquiéter. Elle en parlerait à Hector, une fois seule avec lui.

En arrivant à la gare, la jeune fille se retrouva un peu surprise de voir ses parents sur le quai. Elle était persuadée qu'Hector viendrait la chercher. Avec un grand sourire qu'elle n'aurait pas pu retenir même en le voulant, elle les serra dans ses bras.

— Je pensais qu'Hector viendrait.

— Je me suis dit que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ma petite fille, répondit sa mère en l'embrassant.

Iris était contente de les voir, d'autant que son père avait bien meilleure mine que lorsqu'elle l'avait quittée. Il était toujours cerné et inquiet, mais il n'était plus enfermé dans cet étrange et dérangeant mutisme. Il lui sourit franchement lorsqu'elle lui annonça que son exposé avait été un franc succès.

— Ça c'est bien ma fille préférée, plaisanta-t-il.

Plusieurs personnes, dont les parents de James Potter, vinrent adresser leur soutien à ses parents même si pour la plupart, ils leur avaient déjà envoyer des lettres. Laissant ses parents à ces douloureuses mondanités, elle dit au revoir à ses amis, sauf à Black qui avait déjà rejoint sa famille.

— Je sais que je dis toujours que c'est un connard, mais là... lui dit Lily en l'embrassant pour lui dire au revoir.

Iris suivit le regard de Lily et acquiesça. Sirius Black se tenait devant sa mère. Celle-ci ne criait pas, semblant parler relativement à voix basse, mais à la manière dont il baissait la tête, lui d'habitude fier comme un lion, il était évident qu'elle était loin des effusions de tendresse.

— Au fait, évite de me téléphoner pendant la journée Lily, plutôt le soir. J'attends un appel important et je m'en voudrais de le rate _r._

* * *

 _Voilà, comme d'habitude, j'espère que vous avez bien aimé ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, histoire d'avoir votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir et mine de rien, ça aide. A bientôt !_


	8. Un parfum de marmelade

_Bonjour tout le monde !  
_

 _Je tenais avant tout à vous remercier : vous êtes juste... Voilà quoi. Écrire cette fanfiction, c'est déjà un plaisir à la base, mais grâce à vous, c'est encore mieux. Un merci tout particulier aux revieweuses anonymes **Noname** (pour le coup, t'es vraiment anonyme hihi) et la fidèle **Ewylyn** (sourire niais en lisant ta review, sache-le). Merci aussi pour les ajouts en favori, en alerte, et aux lecteurs silencieux.  
_

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture._

 _ **Chapitre 8**_

— Hector, enfin, tu sais bien que les couteaux se mettent à droite, et les fourchettes à gauche...

— Ah oui, c'est vrai...

— Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi, hein ?

Iris, qui était chargée de mettre les verres sur la table, regarda avec un air un peu blasé, voire nauséeux, sa belle-sœur remettre en place le col du pull d'Hector. Avec cette minutie qui la caractérisait tant, Elaine entreprit ensuite d'arranger les coussins des chaises. Par Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante parfois. Iris était persuadée que dans quelques minutes à peine, elle allait décaler tous les verres qu'elle était en train de placer.

— Je vais retourner aider votre mère en cuisine. Vous allez vous en sortir avec les serviettes ?

Hector l'embrassa en riant et la chassa gentiment de la pièce, amusé. Iris elle, était plutôt à bout de nerfs. Elaine était une très gentille fille, qui voulait toujours rendre service. L'adolescente devait bien reconnaître qu'elle était toujours très attentionnée envers elle. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle avait un sacré esprit de famille et de solidarité. Mais elle était aussi aux yeux d'Iris et de Lionel, une caricature de la belle-fille parfaite, que l'on avait parfois envie de secouer pour qu'elle cesse d'être autant dans la démonstration. Elaine était le genre de jeune femme dont l'on disait qu'elle était une perle. D'ailleurs, c'était aussi le genre à porter un collier de perles en toutes circonstances.

— On doit faire quoi avec ces serviettes, au juste ? lui demanda Hector au bout d'un moment.

— Les plier et les mettre dans les assiettes. On dirait que t'as jamais mis une table de ta vie, Hector. Tu sais quoi, laisse-moi faire et va chercher la corbeille de pain dans la cuisine.

— C'est une mode de me commander, chez les femmes de cette maison ?

Iris n'était pas vraiment d'humeur et ne releva pas la plaisanterie, occupée à récupérer les serviettes en tissu dans le placard. D'un geste plus brusque que ce qu'elle n'aurait voulu, elle en claqua la porte, faisant s'entrechoquer les tasses qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Hector ne tarda pas à revenir avec la corbeille de pain et ils finirent de dresser la table.

— Parfait, non ? lui demanda son frère.

La jeune fille hocha la tête sans dire un mot, les yeux rivés sur cette table faussement parfaite. Bien sûr, la décoration était identique aux tables de Noël des années précédentes. Pourtant, rien n'était pareil. Il manquait un couvert et maintenant qu'elle regardait cette table, cela lui brûlait les yeux. Hector le voyait bien lui aussi, c'était certain. Mais tout le monde faisait semblant, et Hector ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Iris avait eu peur de se retrouver dans une ambiance morose, sans vie pendant les fêtes. Force était de constater que sa famille essayait de faire l'effort de ne pas se laisser aller aux lamentations, mais tout cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Sa mère, tout particulièrement, paraissait presque névrosée, à ne parler que de la préparation de sa dinde farcie à la sauge. Même le sapin au milieu du salon avait l'air de savoir qu'il avait été fait à contre cœur.

Iris savait qu'elle n'était pas très raisonnable, à penser toutes ces choses. S'ils n'avaient pas fêté Noël, elle aurait trouvé cela déprimant aussi. C'était sans doute car rien ne pouvait atténuer la douleur de l'absence de Lionel. Il fallait faire avec, mais sans lui. C'était tellement difficile, parce que Lionel était présent dans chaque souvenir qu'elle avait de Noël. De toute manière, elle avait l'impression que Lionel avait toujours été là.

Certains frères et sœurs ne s'entendaient pas, ou n'étaient pas particulièrement proches. Iris, elle avait toujours été choyée par ses grands frères. Ils s'entendaient bien tous les trois, et Hector et Lionel avaient toujours fait attention à elle, parfois plus que de raison peut-être. Mais avec Lionel, les choses avaient toujours été particulières. Il s'était toujours beaucoup occupé d'elle, même lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Lionel avait été celui qui n'hésitait pas à participer à ses goûters imaginaires d'enfant, lorsqu'elle était petite. Celui qui lui avait construit une cabane dans sa chambre, avec les nouveaux draps achetés par leur mère. Elle n'en avait pas été très heureuse d'ailleurs. Et que dire de toutes ces fois où il l'avait emmenée avec lui en vacances, au restaurant ? Iris avait souvent eu l'impression que seul Lionel ne l'avait jamais prise de haut parce qu'il était plus vieux, qu'il savait plus de choses. Elle s'était toujours sentie très importante et comprise avec lui.

— Vous avez fini de mettre la table ? demanda la mère d'Iris en arrivant dans la pièce. Parfait... Iris, va te changer, tes grands-parents ne devraient plus tarder.

— Me changer ?

— Tu comptes passer le réveillon en jeans, peut-être ? Allez, dépêche-toi. Tu n'as qu'à mettre la robe qu'ils t'ont achetée pour ton anniversaire, cela fera plaisir à ta grand-mère.

— Ah non ! Je ne mettrai pas cette robe !

— Iris, arrête ça ! Tu es très jolie dans cette robe. Va te changer, je ne le répèterai pas !

Rageuse, Iris tourna les talons et monta dans sa chambre avec l'impression que de la fumée lui sortait des oreilles. Elle claqua la porte avec colère, ce qui fit crier sa mère depuis le rez-de-chaussée et sursauter Joke, qui dormait tranquillement sur son lit jusqu'à son arrivée. Furieuse, elle enleva et balança ses chaussures à travers la pièce, ce qui lui valut un miaulement irrité de Joke, fâché d'avoir été réveillé. Soupirant, Iris ouvrit son placard et en sortit la fameuse robe, avant de grimacer. Parfois, Iris avait l'impression que sa mère ne la connaissait pas du tout, qu'elle vivait dans deux dimensions complètement différentes.

— Non mais non, je peux pas mettre ça, dit Iris à voix haute, un peu comme si elle attendait une réponse de son chat.

La robe en question n'était pas affreuse, mais Iris, pour l'avoir déjà essayée, se sentait affreusement mal à l'aise avec. Rien qu'en l'enfilant, elle se sentit atrocement idiote et gauche. Et dire que sa grand-mère était persuadée de lui faire plaisir en lui offrant cette robe à son anniversaire. C'était à se demander si les femmes de cette famille la regardaient parfois, ou si elles se contentaient de projeter une image de la petite fille parfaite sur elle. Cette robe jaune citron à col claudine ne lui allait pas : c'était le genre de robe qui allait bien à des filles comme Mary, qui en portait souvent, d'ailleurs. Elle avait l'air d'une vraie poupée. Iris, elle, ne trouvait pas qu'elle avait l'air d'une poupée. Et c'était tant mieux, car elle ne voulait pas en avoir l'air. Soupirant, elle retira la robe, déterminée à mettre quelque chose qui lui ressemblait un peu plus. Une jupe noire, également offerte par sa grand-mère et que cette fois, elle appréciait porter satisferait sans doute sa mère. Iris enfila ensuite un pull à col roulé vert sapin, fidèle aux couleurs de Noël. Elle trouvait d'ailleurs sa tenue bien plus adaptée à cette fête hivernale, et le nota comme argument.

— Iris, tes grands-parents sont arrivés !

— J'arrive !

Après quelques caresses à un Joke qui semblait déjà sur le point de se rendormir, Iris descendit. Arrivée au bas des escaliers, elle faillit tomber en se prenant les pieds dans tous les sacs de ses grands-parents. Levant les yeux au ciel en songeant à toutes les affaires inutiles que sa grand-mère avait dû prendre, elle rejoignit sa famille dans le salon.

— Bonsoir ma chérie !

Rapidement étouffée par l'étreinte de sa grand-mère et par les vapeurs de son parfum, Iris prit quelques secondes à répondre et à embrasser son grand-père. Les grands-parents paternels d'Iris étaient d'une nature assez expansive et envahissante. Le père d'Iris était leur unique enfant, et en conséquence, elle était leur seule petite-fille. Moldus, ils avaient toujours eu beaucoup de mal au départ de leurs petits-enfants pour Poudlard. Autant dire qu'elle était souvent le centre de leur attention lorsqu'il la voyaient.

— Toujours plus ravissante à chaque fois, lui dit sa grand-mère.

Iris vit sa mère jeter un coup d'œil à sa tenue et soupirer discrètement. Hector quant à lui lui adresser un regard complice, amusé.

— Flora, il y a-t-il quoique ce soit à faire pour t'aider ? demanda la grand-mère d'Iris.

— Oh non, tout va bien. Elaine m'a été d'une aide précieuse, d'ailleurs.

— Je n'en doute pas. Hector, tu as épousé une véritable perle, je ne le dirai jamais assez. Et qu'elle est belle, on dirait Grace Kelly...

Elaine rougit et répondit qu'elle avait bien de la chance d'avoir épousé Hector elle aussi. Iris elle, eut envie d'adresser un clin d'œil à Lionel, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas là. Mal à l'aise, elle fourra les mains dans les poches de sa jupe, au grand damne de sa mère.

— Iris, il faut vraiment que tu perdes cette attitude détestable !

— Maman... soupira Hector.

— Une jeune fille qui se tient bien ne passe pas son temps les mains dans les poches comme un cow-boy, trancha sa mère, alors qu'Iris joignait sagement ses mains dans son dos.

— Passons à table, on sera mieux, intervint le père d'Iris.

A côté de sa grand-mère et en face d'Elaine, Iris comprit vite qu'elle ne pouvait pas espérer passer le repas en ruminant dans son coin. Dès l'apéritif, sa grand-mère voulut tout savoir de son début d'année, de ses amies à ses professeurs en passant par la qualité de ses repas.

— Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter pour cela, les repas à Poudlard sont délicieux, dit Elaine en tendant à sa grand-mère sa flûte de champagne.

— Vous avez bien de la chance alors... Les repas de mon pensionnat étaient infects, mes papilles s'en souviennent encore.

Mais après quelques instants, un affreux silence se fit. Le père d'Iris, par réflexe, avait sorti une coupe de champagne pour Lionel, par réflexe. La jeune fille sentit son cœur se briser en regardant son père, la bouteille à la main, fixant le verre restant sans savoir quoi faire, perdu.

— Ce n'est pas grave Papa, c'est bien la preuve que l'on garde espoir, dit Hector en se levant et en lui prenant la bouteille des mains, une main sur l'épaule de leur père. On a sorti une assiette de trop aussi, tout à l'heure.

— C'est pas une assiette de trop.

La phrase était sortie toute seule, sans que son cerveau exerce un quelconque filtre. Un peu gênée, la jeune fille poursuivit quand même.

— Désolée. C'est juste que je veux pas qu'on dise que c'est en trop. Lionel devrait être là.

— Oui bien sûr, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Iris ne répondit pas, fixant son assiette encore vide, les yeux brouillés de larmes. Affectueusement, sa grand-mère passant une bras autour d'elle et l'embrassa.

— Ce n'est rien ma belle, il nous manque aussi, particulièrement aujourd'hui. Mais tu ne crois pas que le Lionel que nous connaissons voudrait que nous nous retrouvions en famille, pour essayer de retrouver un peu le moral ?

— Si, si. C'est juste que je... Enfin, ça va aller. Je vais chercher les petits fours.

Le reste du repas se déroula bien, l'atmosphère familiale permettant à chacun d'oublier sa peine et de profiter tout de même de l'esprit des fêtes. Bien sûr, de temps en temps, on pouvait voir un regard s'égarer dans le vague, légèrement voilé. Même Iris, qui avait débuté le réveillon pleine d'amertume, avait fini par se laisser aller au plaisir de retrouver cette ambiance de famille, même si certaines choses continuaient de sonner faux. Mais la dinde était délicieuse, sa grand-mère chantait toujours aussi bien _O Holy Night_ et le sapin était tout de même très joli.

Le lendemain, Iris fut réveillée par sa grand-mère, apparemment impatiente de lui offrir son cadeau. Elle descendit donc dans le salon les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil, mal coiffée, emmitouflée dans sa robe de chambre. Hector et Elaine étaient assis dans le canapé, la jeune femme serrée contre lui, semblant fatiguée. Son père discutait avec son grand-père près de la cheminée.

— Ah, on attendait que toi, Madame la dormeuse, lui dit sa mère, en train de retaper un des coussins du fauteuil.

— Il est neuf heures, râla Iris en embrassant son père pour lui dire bonjour.

— Ah elle est loin l'époque où vous étiez debout à six heures du matin, à réclamer que l'on se lève pour ouvrir les cadeaux, dit nostalgiquement son grand-père.

— C'est le cadeau que je vous fais : plus de sommeil, rétorqua l'adolescente en s'asseyant par terre, près de la cheminée.

L'ouverture des cadeaux, à l'image du repas du réveillon, fut un peu curieuse. Iris vit clairement sa mère essuyer une larme et les yeux de son père s'attarder sur une photo de Lionel, au-dessus de la cheminée. Mais tout le monde essaya de sourire et d'oublier son chagrin, avec plus ou moins de succès.

Iris avait essayé de faire de jolis cadeaux à toute sa famille, simples mais spécialement choisis pour eux. Le sourire de son père en découvrant le très beau marque-pages ouvragé qu'elle lui avait offert lui fit chaud au cœur, tout comme la réaction de sa mère devant son châle.

— Il me plaît beaucoup, lui dit-elle en l'enroulant immédiatement autour d'elle. Ouvre ton cadeau maintenant.

Intriguée, Iris arracha le papier cadeau et laissa échapper un cri de surprise en découvrant un appareil photo. Elle avait toujours adoré faire des photographies, trouvant que l'on avait jamais assez de souvenirs de ceux qu'on aimait. Les murs de sa chambre, à Poudlard comme à la maison, étaient tapissées de photos de sa famille, de ses amis. Malheureusement, le vieil appareil qu'elle avait hérité de son père quelques années auparavant avait rendu l'âme cet été. Iris ne pouvait rêver mieux comme cadeau et adressa un sourire radieux à ses parents. Hector et Elaine lui offrirent un gros assortiment de bonbons sorciers, ainsi qu'un joli cardigan aux couleurs de Gryffondor, tricoté par Elaine.

— Il est trop beau, apprécia Iris. Mes copines vont être vertes de jalousie.

Iris eut un moment d'hésitation en ouvrant le cadeau de ses grands-parents, surtout lorsque sa grand-mère précisa qu'il venait de leur voyage à Paris. Priant pour que ce ne soit pas une nouvelle robe de poupée qui coûtait bien trop cher pour ne pas être portée, elle déchira le papier rouge et marqua un temps d'arrêt en découvrant un flacon de parfum.

— Nous nous sommes dit qu'une jolie jeune fille comme toi était en âge de porter son propre parfum, expliqua sa grand-mère d'un ton affectueux.

— C'est très gentil...

Iris eut un léger moment d'appréhension au moment de vaporiser le parfum sur son poignet pour le sentir. De la même manière qu'elle n'était pas du genre à porter des robes de poupée, elle n'était pas bien sûr d'être de celles qui avaient l'habitude porter du parfum, surtout si elle n'en avait pas choisi la senteur. Les parfums avaient plutôt tendance à lui donner mal à la tête : celui d'Orthia, très fleuri, lui faisait souvent cet effet. Mais elle fut agréablement surprise par l'odeur de ce parfum, très délicate, aux agrumes.

— Lorsque je l'ai senti, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. Je t'ai revue petite, à me réclamer des tartines à marmelade d'orange, et à m'aider à faire les confitures. Tu prenais un tel plaisir à lécher la cuillère...

Se levant pour aller remercier ses grands-parents, Iris se fit la réflexion qu'elle était parfois bien injuste. En pensant aux jolis cadeaux avec lesquels elle avait été gâtée, elle se dit que finalement, sa famille la connaissait plutôt bien. Elle commençait à croire que toutes les choses que l'on disait sur l'ingratitude et la mauvaise foi des adolescentes étaient peut-être un peu vraies.

 _ **XXXX**_

— Tu devrais carrément lui envoyer une lettre, insista Orthia.

— Non mais ça va pas mieux chez toi, je vais pas envoyer une lettre à Garrick Davies !

— Et pourquoi pas ?

— Mais je sais pas moi, ça me paraît évident tu vois !

— T'es vraiment une trouillarde Iris. C'est pas du tout Gryffondor tout ça, répondit Orthia en piochant dans le paquet de caramels posé sur la table basse.

— C'est vrai que tu ne perds rien à lui envoyer une lettre, ajouta Lily.

La remarque de la rousse lui fit gagner un coussin en pleine tête, malgré ses protestations.

— Il vaut vraiment que vous arrêtiez de me harceler avec cette histoire, menaça Iris, un autre coussin dans la main.

— C'est pas du harcèlement, c'est du bon sens, rétorqua Orthia, du caramel plein la bouche.

— Du bon sens ?

— Bah ouais ! Puisqu'il se décide pas à faire bouger les choses, faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Fais ta Gryffondor, un peu !

— Je ne vais pas courir après un garçon. C'est pas mon genre.

Orthia et Lily échangèrent un regard un peu blasé, avant de la traiter d'idiote. Iris se contenta de hausser les épaules, ne souhaitant vraiment pas donner raison à ses amies. Il était hors de question qu'elle écrive une lettre à Garrick, qu'elle connaissait bien peu finalement. On envoyait des lettres à un garçon s'il faisait partie de votre famille, s'il était un ami proche ou s'il était votre petit ami, voire fiancé. C'était du moins ce qu'elle avait retenu des longues tirades de sa mère. Et Garrick Davies n'était rien de tout cela, à sa connaissance.

— Logiquement, ce serait à lui de t'envoyer un hibou d'abord... Mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous. Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose au moins, d'ailleurs ? reprit Orthia.

— Mais je n'en sais rien, je te dis ! Je ne suis pas dans sa tête moi !

Si Orthia était peut-être un peu trop insistante, Iris devait bien reconnaître qu'elle posait cependant de bonnes questions. Garrick agissait un peu étrangement à son égard, du moins pour quelqu'un qui lui avait manifesté un peu d'intérêt. Depuis la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, il s'était souvent arrêté pour lui dire bonjour dans les couloirs et discuter un peu avec elle, et il l'avait même invité à sa table à la bibliothèque un soir. Pour autant, il n'avait jamais laissé paraître plus, et ne lui avait jamais proposé un quelconque rendez-vous. La jeune fille avait imaginé qu'étant un peu plus âgé qu'elle, le Serdaigle serait un peu plus téméraire, surtout que peu expérimentée dans le domaine des relations amoureuses, elle ne devait pas être très intimidante.

— C'est bizarre, je trouve. Il devrait prendre exemple sur son copain, dit Orthia en prenant un nouveau caramel.

En effet, Darius Sleeman, l'ami de Garrick, témoignait beaucoup plus d'attentions à Lily. Il lui avait même envoyé une lettre pour lui souhaiter une bonne année. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à la préfète, qui rougissait dès que l'on évoquait le nom de Darius.

— Bah d'ailleurs, parlons un peu plus de Lily et Darius, là au moins, il y a matière à papoter, proposa Iris.

— Pas faux, approuva Orthia. Dommage que Karen ne soit pas là, elle serait tellement contente de pouvoir s'amuser à te tirer les vers du nez.

Seules Lily et Orthia avaient pu venir passer un peu de temps avec Iris. Mary était en vacances en Suisse et Karen était privée de sortie "jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et peut-être même plus encore" après s'être battue avec l'une de ses cousines à Noël.

— Je vous ai déjà tout dit, râla Lily.

— Bah voyons, prends-moi pour un troll aussi... se moqua Orthia. Iris, tu devrais ranger ces caramels, je vais finir par tuer le paquet.

— Allez Lily, que disait le beau Darius dans sa lettre enflammée ? dit Iris en éloignant le paquet.

Lily lui renvoya le coussin qu'Iris lui avait jetée à la tête tout à l'heure, ce qui les fit rire. Alors qu'elles étaient occupées à parler du prochain rendez-vous de Lily avec Darius à Pré-au-Lard (puisqu'il l'avait déjà invitée), le téléphone se mit à sonner. Encore en train de rire à l'imitation d'une Lily effarouchée que faisait Orthia, Iris décrocha.

— Allô ?

— Leighton ?

— Black !

Iris vit clairement deux réactions radicalement différentes chez ses amies : Orthia laissa échapper un grand sourire au nom du Gryffondor tandis que chez Lily, c'était plutôt une grimace bien mal dissimulée.

— Mais c'est trop génial comme truc ! Je t'entends vraiment bien ! Toi aussi ? Je parle pas trop fort ?

— Non Black, c'est très bien, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Iris en riant.

Elle imaginait très bien un Sirius Black complètement surexcité dans sa cabine téléphonique moldue, au beau milieu d'un quartier de Londres. Elle avait presque l'impression de l'entendre sautiller dans tous les sens comme un lutin de Cornouailles.

— Et donc toi tu m'entends, même si t'as pas de cabine téléphonique chez toi... continua-t-il, fasciné.

— Ouais, c'est la magie façon moldue. Il suffit que j'ai un téléphone chez moi.

— C'est génial. Ah, je suis trop content !

— Bah écoute moi aussi, curieusement, ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre.

— On sait tous les deux que je te manque affreusement quand je ne suis pas dans les parages...

— Évidemment. Avec Orthia et Lily on était justement en train de dire qu'il était difficile de survivre sans l'aura du grand Sirius Black pour nous maintenir en vie.

— Ne sois pas si flatteuse, Leighton. Dis-leur bonjour de ma part !

— Tu vas pouvoir leur dire toi-même.

Iris actionna le haut-parleur, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Orthia qui apparemment, ne parvenait pas à se défaire de ce coup de cœur tenace pour Black.

— Elles m'entendent là ?

— Puisque je te le dis ! répondit Iris en se retenant de rire devant l'émerveillement du sorcier.

— Mais c'est quoi le problème des gens avec les moldus ? Ils sont vraiment géniaux ! Faire des trucs pareils sans magie... Bref, vous allez bien ?

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, parlant des fêtes de Noël et du retour prochain à Poudlard. Black avait l'air particulièrement pressé de retourner au château ; il ne devait probablement pas passer de très bonnes vacances. Iris se demandait d'ailleurs s'il n'aurait pas trop de problèmes après être sorti de chez lui pour aller passer son temps dans le monde moldu. Mais Black avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Au moment de décrocher, Iris eut un petit regret, réalisant qu'elle aurait bien aimé discuté un peu plus longuement avec le Gryffondor. Dans un sens, c'était dommage que Lily et Orthia aient été là, ils auraient sans doute plus bavardé tous les deux. Mais de toute manière, Black n'avait pas assez de monnaie moldue pour tenir une trop longue conversation téléphonique, après tout.

— Il est quand même vraiment sympa Sirius, dit Orthia une fois le téléphone raccroché.

— Toi qui parlais du courage gryffondorien, tout ça... Plutôt que de nous embêter Iris et moi, pourquoi tu n'essaies un peu plus de te rapprocher de lui ? demanda Lily.

— Je ne l'intéresse pas, je passe à autre chose.

— Vraiment ?

— J'ai pas envie d'être une de ces filles ridicules comme Victoria Truman. Je suis pas son type, on va pas passer mille ans là-dessus.

— Comment tu sais que t'es pas son type ? s'étonna Iris.

— Si je l'intéressais, depuis le temps... répondit la brune en haussant les épaules. Mais je m'en fiche, de toute façon je pense qu'il a raison au final : sortir avec quelqu'un de sa maison, ça craint. Imaginons que Mary et Remus rompent... Ça va bien casser l'ambiance, quand même.

— Alice et Frank sortent depuis un moment ensemble et ça se passe bien. Mon frère et sa femme aussi... dit Iris, pas tout à fait d'accord.

— Aucun d'eux n'a le sale caractère de Black, expliqua Lily. Il ne faut vraiment pas le contrarier, t'en as déjà fait les frais.

Iris acquiesça d'un regard, reconnaissant que Black savait être particulièrement pénible quand l'envie lui en prenait. Cependant, elle trouvait la critique un peu mal placée venant de sa meilleure amie, qu'il valait mieux ne pas contrarier non plus.

— Connaissant ton cœur d'artichaut Orthia, je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi... dit Iris alors que Joke venait s'installer sur genoux.

— Moi non plus, répondit-elle en riant. Ce qui m'inquiète plus, ce sont les BUSE. Mes grands-parents ont été clairs là-dessus : j'ai intérêt à avoir des résultats corrects, ou je vais me retrouver à faire des cours de rattrapage théorique tout l'été. Vous imaginez ?

Orthia n'avait jamais accordé beaucoup d'importance aux études, peu inquiète pour son avenir en raison de la grande fortune de ses grands-parents. Enfant choyée et sans doute trop gâtée depuis la mort de ses parents alors qu'elle était très jeune, elle avait toujours eu cette attitude insouciante envers ses notes, malgré les remontrances de ses grands-parents, bien peu convaincantes.

— Tu sais bien que tes grands-parents exagèrent... Ils te menacent toujours et puis finalement... tempéra Iris.

— Oui mais là, on parle des BUSE. J'ai l'impression qu'ils y tiennent vraiment... Je crois que j'ai intérêt à venir un peu plus réviser avec vous. Tu m'aideras pour les Potions, Lily ?

— Évidemment, répondit la rousse.

Elles furent interrompues dans leur conversation par le retour du père d'Iris. Après quelques minutes à discuter avec lui, les filles montèrent dans la chambre d'Iris pour lui laisser le salon et surtout, retrouver un peu d'intimité pour papoter.

— Il a vraiment pas l'air bien ton père quand même, dit Orthia en s'asseyant sur le lit.

— Il va mieux pourtant, répondit Iris, Joke dans les bras. Mais je ne me rends peut-être plus tout à fait compte, à force d'être avec eux...

— Tu as l'air fatiguée aussi, fit remarquer son amie, visiblement un peu inquiète.

— C'est pas facile mais... Non, ça va.

Un silence un peu curieux se fit pendant quelques secondes, pendant lequel Iris croisa le regard de Lily. Avec un soupir, la sorcière leur confia quelque chose dont elle n'avait encore reparlé à personne.

— J'ai pu rendre visite à Lionel, avoua Iris. Mes parents ont fini par céder.

— Oh... dit Lily, qui triturait nerveusement ses doigts. Et ?

Elle haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire de plus. Iris était très indécise sur la visite qu'elle avait pu faire à son frère, ne sachant pas vraiment si cela lui avait plus de bien ou plus de mal qu'avant.

Voir Lionel lui avait fait, d'un côté, un bien fou, car elle en avait terriblement besoin. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais elle avait été en partie soulagée de le voir sur son lit d'hôpital, un peu comme une preuve qu'il était toujours là, qu'il n'était pas encore parti. Mais Lionel était dans un état cruel, au point qu'Iris avait bien failli en vomir de chagrin. Bien sûr, on l'avait prévenue, elle savait. Mais tout de même, voir son frère étendu sur ce lit, si immobile qu'il avait l'air déjà mort, c'était à glacer le sang. Jamais Iris n'oublierait cette drôle de teinte grise, tellement maladive, qui recouvrait la peau habituellement dorée de ce grand frère voyageur. Tous ces bandages, dont elle n'en avait sans doute vu que la moitié, qui recouvraient des plaies que l'on devinait profondes. Certaines, guéries, avaient laissé des cicatrices sur son cou, son visage. Il était invivable d'imaginer que sous les multiples pansements, le visage de Lionel ne serait plus jamais le même, partiellement défiguré. D'ailleurs, Iris doutait de retrouver le frère qu'elle avait toujours connu, n'imaginant même pas l'ampleur du traumatisme qu'il avait connu quand elle avait déjà tant envie de pleurer en se contentant d'y penser.

— C'est bien que tu aies pu le voir, dit timidement Orthia.

Iris acquiesça en caressant distraitement Joke. Oui, c'était pour le mieux. Elle avait pu lui dire bien des choses. Cependant, elle s'était refusée à lui dire au revoir : comme elle lui avait expliqué, il était hors de question qu'il ne se réveille pas. Lionel n'avait jamais été un gros dormeur, ce n'était tout de même pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer.

 _ **XXXX**_

Jamais Iris n'avait trouvé aussi étrange de se retrouver dans le Poudlard Express. Depuis sa première année, ses retours au château lui avaient toujours paru naturels, comme une sorte de routine. Mais en cet instant, tout lui semblait difficile et étrange. Sans doute que l'atmosphère pesante, étrange qui s'était installée chez elle était contagieuse, et elle semblait d'ailleurs l'atteindre un peu plus chaque jour. Tout était tellement anormal chez elle, comme si à chaque fois qu'un peu de joie parvenait à se faire, tout le monde était envahi d'une énorme culpabilité, presque étouffante.

— Tu m'écris dès que tu as des nouvelles, sur Lionel ou sur l'enquête d'accord ?

Hector acquiesça avant de la serrer rapidement dans ses bras. Il avait toujours eu tendance, comme Lionel, à la pousser dans le train et à lui dire de bien s'amuser. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait plutôt l'air de vouloir la retenir par la manche de sa veste. Tout avait changé, vraiment.

— Je dois partir, lui dit son frère, attendu à son bureau. Fais attention à toi, d'accord ?

— Promis, balbutia Iris, étonnée par les larmes qui menaçaient dans les yeux de son frère aîné.

— Je t'ai fait des brownies pour le trajet, dit Elaine en lui tendant une petite boîte avant de la serrer à son tour dans ses bras.

— Merci Elaine.

Iris observa son frère et Elaine s'éloigner, la gorge serrée. Les choses étaient devenues bien trop compliquées à son goût et elle avait l'impression que sa famille était en train d'éclater. Ses parents, même s'ils faisaient tout sauver pour sauver les apparences, se disputaient de plus en plus. Sa boîte de brownies sous le bras et Joke dans l'autre, la jeune fille alla s'installer dans un compartiment. Son frère l'avait emmenée très tôt et le train était presque désert.

Sans ses amies pour lui changer les idées, elle se retrouvait bien démunie, n'ayant plus tellement envie de retourner à Poudlard que cela. En réalité, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait en ce moment, hormis la guérison de son frère. Bien vite, les larmes montèrent et Iris se retrouva incapable de les retenir. Avait-elle autant pleuré une seule fois depuis le début de cette affreuse histoire ? C'était un sanglot violent, douloureux qui l'envahissait là, bêtement, dans le Poudlard Express alors qu'elle aurait eu tout le loisir de pleurer à torrents dans l'intimité de sa chambre. Mais non, il avait fallu un compartiment vide, une boîte de brownies et un chat aussi interloqué qu'elle pour qu'elle craque réellement.

Dissimulant tant bien que mal ses sanglots, Iris essayait désespérément de se calmer, le flot des élèves ne tardant sans doute pas à arriver. Cachée derrière ses mains, elle essayait de reprendre une respiration normale mais les sanglots venaient sans cesse la gêner. Elle devait avoir l'air terriblement idiote, et surtout complètement folle.

En entendant la porte du wagon s'ouvrir, Iris sentit son cœur essayer de s'échapper de sa poitrine. Elle espérait réellement que ce soit Lily. Essuyant rapidement son visage, elle garda néanmoins la tête baissée, n'osant pas affronter le regard des autres.

— Bonjour Iris ! Oh... Euh...

— Salut Remus, répondit Iris en continuant de s'essuyer les yeux.

— Je suis arrivé tôt, je pensais être le premier. Euh... Tu veux que j'aille voir si Lily est arrivée ?

— Non, non... Ne t'embête pas, ça va mieux. Je fais juste ma crise existentielle.

— Je peux faire quelque chose ?

— Non, vraiment ça va, dit Iris en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux avant d'adresser un sourire au préfet. Tu vas bien ?

— Plutôt oui, répondit Remus. Tu crois que je peux m'installer ici en attendant que les autres arrivent ? Enfin, sauf si tu veux rester toute seule, je veux pas te déranger.

— Reste, c'est plus sympa. J'ai tendance à broyer du noir apparemment toute seule.

Iris imaginait volontiers combien elle devait avoir l'air pitoyable, avec ses yeux rougis et gonflés, encore humides. Le sourire gentil et discret était plutôt réconfortant, en de tels circonstances. Peut-être que grâce à lui, elle aurait le temps de mettre de côté la déprime avant que les autres n'arrivent.

— Ton chat a l'air de me trouver beaucoup d'intérêt, dit Remus alors que Joke grimpait sur ses genoux.

— Il ne t'embête pas au moins ?

— Non pas du tout. J'aime bien les animaux, répondit-il en caressant le chat.

— En tout cas Joke t'aime bien.

— On l'a déjà trouvé dans notre dortoir alors je suppose que tu as raison.

Iris et Remus discutèrent un moment, avant d'être interrompus par la discrétion habituelle de Black. Il avait failli passer devant le compartiment sans les remarquer et sa mine réjouie fit sourire la jeune sorcière.

— Chouette vous êtes là, j'avais peur de me retrouver tout seul ! Bonjour mon Mumus !

— Salut Sirius. En forme à ce que je vois, répondit Remus alors que Black déposait ses affaires.

— Carrément, c'est la liberté pour moi là ! Quel Noël pourri ! Salut Leighton, tu vas bien ?

Black sembla s'attarda deux minutes sur son visage, remarquant sans doute ses yeux rougis. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant de s'installer à côté d'elle, ou plutôt, de s'avachir à côté d'elle, ses jambes étendues sur la banquette opposée.

— Joli gilet, c'est nouveau ? lui dit-il en désignant le vêtement aux couleurs de Gryffondor qu'elle avait reçu pour Noël.

— Ah oui, c'est ma belle-sœur qui me l'a tricoté.

— Sympa. Hé, c'est quoi dans cette boîte ? Des brownies ?

— Mais tu remarques toujours tout comme ça ? C'est flippant tu sais, dit Iris en lui tendant la boîte, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne tarderait pas à en réclamer.

— T'as des brownies sur tes genoux, comme veux-tu que ça passe inaperçu ? Je peux ?

— Bah oui, vas-y.

— Merci, dit Black avant de mordre à pleines dents dans un brownie. Vachement bon.

— Faut remercier ma belle-sœur.

— Elle tricote, elle cuisine... C'est un elfe de maison ta belle-sœur ?

Iris sourit avant de prendre un brownie à son tour : elle n'avait pas vraiment réussi à avaler son petit-déjeuner ce matin mais maintenant, la faim se faisait un peu ressentir. Les trois Gryffondor continuèrent de discuter encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Lily, qui semblait de mauvaise humeur.

— Ça a pas l'air d'aller Evans, dit Black en retirant ses jambes de la banquette pour que Lily puisse s'installer.

— Rien qui te regarde.

L'air renfrogné de Lily intrigua Iris, qui la questionna du regard. Sa meilleure amie lui fit comprendre qu'elles en discuteraient plus tard et reprit la conversation en essayant de faire bonne figure. Un brownie plus tard, les choses semblaient déjà aller mieux. Le reste de leurs camarades ne tarda pas à arriver, obligeant le groupe à se serrer. Lily, elle, sortit sa baguette d'un air menaçant avant même que Potter n'ait fini de lui proposer de s'installer sur ses genoux.

— Leighton, c'est moi ou tu sens la marmelade ? dit soudainement Black.

— Cadeau de ma grand-mère.

— C'est dingue, tu sens comme le petit-déjeuner.

— Chouette... répondit Iris d'un ton hésitant, doutant que c'était la volonté du parfumeur.

— On devrait s'installer dans un compartiment avant que tout le monde arrive, fit remarquer Remus à ses amis.

— Peter et moi on a déjà mis nos affaires dans celui d'à côté, répondit Potter, les yeux toujours fixés sur Lily.

— Je te traduis ce qu'a voulu discrètement dire Remus, Cornedrue. On va s'installer dans un compartiment avant que Lily ne t'avadakevadrise de ses charmants yeux verts. Allez, on file.

Il n'y avait décidément que Black pour raisonner Potter lorsqu'il était trop buté. Les garçons partis, ses amies se lancèrent dans une grande discussion de potins à laquelle Iris n'avait pas trop envie de participer. En réalité, elle se sentait toujours étrangement triste et le brownie qu'elle avait réussi à manger plus tôt lui donnait désormais la nausée. Lily ne tarda pas à les laisser, devant faire une ronde avec Remus dans le train. En partant, Lily lui adressa un sourire encourageant, auquel elle répondit difficilement. Une boule dans sa gorge s'était à nouveau formée et les larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux étaient bien difficiles à ignorer.

— Je vous dis que d'ici la fin de la semaine, Lily sort avec Darius, dit Orthia.

— Vous pariez combien qu'elle va tarder à revenir de sa ronde parce qu'elle ira lui faire un petit coucou ? ajouta Karen.

— Ce serait génial, comme ça vous aurez une autre fille à harceler à propos de son petit ami, plaisanta Mary en sortant un livre de son sac.

— Comme si je pouvais arrêter de t'embêter, rétorqua Karen avec un clin d'œil.

Iris ne se sentait décidément pas bien. Confiant Joke à Orthia, elle sortit, prétextant un passage aux toilettes. De toute manière, la jeune fille s'y rendait : peut-être pas pour satisfaire une envie pressante, mais elle s'y rendait tout de même. Arrivées, aux toilettes, elle s'enferma dans une cabine et respira un grand coup, essayant de se calmer. Nerveusement, elle essuya quelques débuts de larmes avec du papier, se concentrant pour ne pas les laisser couler. Elle resta enfermée dans cette cabine de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente prête à en sortir sans pleurer comme une madeleine. Iris avait à peine fait une dizaine de mètres dans le couloir qu'elle se retrouva face aux deux personnes qu'elle souhaitait éviter le plus au monde. C'était à croire que le destin se moquer un peu d'elle.

— Alors, on a passé des bonnes vacances chez les traîtres à leur sang ?

En voyant Bellona lui parler avec autant de cruauté, Iris se maudit mentalement de ne pas être sortie quelques minutes plus tard des toilettes. Ou plutôt, elle maudit cette espèce de fatalité qui semblait s'être emparée de son existence.

— Quelle mine de déterrée... Ça a pas l'air d'aller dis-donc...

— Oui, elle est tout pâle... en rajouta Bellatrix.

Ne voulant pas leur prêter attention, Iris essaya de passer entre les deux Serpentardes, mais elles l'en empêchèrent. En sentant le bras de Bellona sur le sien, la sorcière sut instinctivement que les choses allaient dégénérer.

— Mais où est-ce que tu t'échappes comme ça ? C'est pas très poli... susurra Bellona non loin de son oreille.

— Tu sais Bellona, la politesse n'est pas le fort de Gryffondor. Alors élevée par un Moldu en plus...

— Quand je pense qu'on partage le même sang, ça me donne envie de vomir, déclara Bellona d'un air dégoûté.

— Je veux juste retourner dans mon compartiment, dit Iris de la voix la plus forte possible. Laissez-moi passer.

— Mais on discute... Tu veux pas qu'on discute ? lui demanda sa cousine d'un air faussement attristé.

Iris, qui ne passait pas la meilleure journée de sa vie, et cela depuis son réveil, commençait à en avoir assez. Tout doucement, elle sentait son chagrin se muer en colère, et elle doutait que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire dans une telle situation.

— Mais pourquoi t'es toujours après moi comme ça depuis la rentrée ? Tu m'as toujours ignorée jusque là, comme si j'étais pestiférée. Pour quelqu'un qui a tellement honte de sa famille, tu perds vraiment beaucoup de temps à toujours venir m'emmerder.

Le ton était calme, mais plus assuré qu'auparavant. Bellona sembla surprise pendant quelques secondes, mais elle se mit à ricaner, vite suivie de Bellatrix.

— C'est que tu vois, jusque là, j'ai toujours beaucoup pris sur moi... Mais maintenant, ton existence m'est vraiment devenue invivable, insupportable, lui expliqua Bellona le plus sérieusement du monde.

— C'est con, il ne te reste plus qu'une année. Craquer sur la fin comme ça...

— Mais c'est qu'elle se rebelle ! s'amusa Bellatrix. Le côté Gryffondor qui fait surface.

Soudain, Iris vit apparaître les têtes de Black et de ses amis juste derrière les Serpentardes. Un brin soulagée, elle se permit de respirer à nouveau normalement.

— Foutez lui la paix, ordonna Black en s'approchant de sa cousine.

— Allons allons, Sirius... Mêle-toi de tes affaires tu veux ? lui dit Bellatrix, sur un ton semblable à celui que l'on utilise avec les petits enfants.

— Je suis sérieux Bellatrix, tu la laisses tranquille.

— On a retrouvé sa fierté, petit lion ? Tu faisais beaucoup moins le malin pendant les vacances...

— Tu la fermes et tu vas t'amuser ailleurs, dit encore Sirius, la mâchoire serrée.

— Comme tu es courageux quand tes amis sont avec toi, cousin !

— Fais ce qu'il te dit et laissez Leighton tranquille, insista Potter.

Bellona et Bellatrix échangèrent un regard amusé, qui sembla rendre Black encore plus furieux. Peter sembla dire quelque chose à l'oreille de Potter, qui hocha la tête d'un air inquiet. Il devait savoir que son ami était prêt à exploser.

— Alors comme ça, on veut protéger la petite Leighton ? dit Bellatrix à son cousin, avec cette voix toujours aussi désagréablement enfantine. Tu me diras, vu ce qui est arrivé à son dégénéré de frère, il vaut peut-être mieux. Apparemment, ils sont incapables de se défendre seuls dans cette famille.

Le coup partit sans qu'Iris ait pris le temps de vraiment réfléchir à ce que Bellatrix venait de dire, ni à ce qu'elle-même était en train de faire. Son poing prit la direction du visage de la plus folle des Black pour venir s'y écraser dans un bruit sourd, arrachant un gémissement à Bellatrix. Iris elle, se mordit les lèvres en sentant la force du coup dans ses doigts.

— Mais t'es complètement tarée ou quoi ? hurla Bellona.

Bellatrix ne tarda pas à vouloir répliquer mais elle fut retenue par Black et Potter, tandis que Peter s'interposait entre Bellona et Iris. Après encore quelques insultes échangées, les deux diaboliques prirent la direction des toilettes afin que Bellatrix puisse regarder son visage, sans doute. Bien sûr, elle ne manqua de promettre mille vengeances à Iris, qui ne regretta pas son geste pour autant. Elle se sentait terriblement en colère et n'avait absolument aucune envie d'avoir du recul sur ce qui venait de se passer.

— Leighton... murmura Black, juste à côté d'elle.

— Quoi ?

— T'as mis une beigne à ma cousine.

Iris le regarda, étonnée. Black était encore plus interloqué qu'elle, mais affichait un étrange sourire sur son visage. La jeune fille l'interrogea du regard, mais il ne répondit rien, continuant de fixer la direction qu'avait empruntée Bellatrix.

— T'as mis une beigne à ma cousine. T'es vraiment un sacré numéro, toi.

* * *

 _Voilà... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... Il m'a été assez difficile à écrire, et j'ai changé beaucoup de choses par rapport à la première version. Je ne sais pas si je l'aime tant que cela. C'est une sorte de chapitre de transition, et je trouve cela assez difficile._

 _Je vous dis à très bientôt, en espérant avoir le plaisir de lire vos petits mots._


	9. Les fesses de Rusard

_Hey ! Je suis vraiment hyper contente de vous retrouver aujourd'hui pour le nouveau chapitre, en espérant sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. Comme à chaque fois, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, vous qui suivez et qui avez transformé cette fiction personnelle, qui traînait depuis un moment dans ma tête et partiellement dans mon ordinateur, en une véritable petite aventure._

 _J'en profite pour remercier et répondre à **Popolala** , qui est sans doute en train de composer un hymne à la gloire de Sirius XD Va savoir pourquoi, j'avais deviné que tu l'aimais bien, notre Patmol préféré...Un grand merci à **Ewylyn** également, qui prend toujours le temps de commenter les chapitres de mes fictions !  
_

 _ **Chapitre 9**_

Iris n'était pas une fan absolue de Quidditch, mais elle avait toujours adoré les jours de match à Poudlard. Elle aimait se retrouver dans les gradins avec ses camarades, rire, crier, chanter, râler contre les joueurs et manger des amandes grillées avec Lily en tentant de suivre la rapidité des actions. Mais lorsque Gryffondor jouait, les choses prenaient encore une autre dimension.

— Vous êtes sûres de ne pas l'avoir vu ? demanda Lily, à moitié couchée sous son lit à la recherche de son bonnet.

— Dans la poche ou la manche de ton manteau ? proposa Iris en enroulant son écharpe autour de son cou.

Iris et ses amies faisaient partie des personnes qui aimaient afficher leur appartenance à leur maison, et cela encore plus les jours de matchs. Bonnets, gants, écharpes, pancartes, rien n'était de trop pour encourager les joueurs de Gryffondor. Karen avait même des boucles d'oreilles à l'effigie de leur maison.

— C'est bon, dit Lily en enfilant son bonnet. On y va ?

Les filles étaient surexcitées, car l'enjeu était de taille. Un match contre les Serpentard était toujours un événement, tant les deux maisons rivalisaient d'imagination pour déstabiliser les joueurs adversaires. Elles faisaient une joyeuse petite troupe, habillées aux couleurs chaudes de leur maison et chantant à tue-tête des encouragements pour Gryffondor.

— Où sont Remus et Peter ? demanda Orthia alors qu'elles s'installaient dans les gradins.

— Aucune idée... On va leur garder une place, proposa Iris.

L'ambiance dans les gradins de Gryffondor était incroyable. Les élèves avaient rivalisé d'imagination pour supporter les joueurs. Beatriz et Alice, fidèles à leurs habitudes en terme d'organisation, avaient préparé des banderoles plus jolies les unes que les autres avec des slogans très accrocheurs comme _"Nos lions valent des gallions" ou "Du Cognard pour Serpentard"_.

— Iris ! Tu prends une pancarte ? lui proposa Beatriz, les bras chargés.

— Bien sûr !

— Tu veux _"Notre gardien ne lâche rien"_ ou _"Nos batteurs sont des tueurs"_ ? Attends, j'ai un truc pour tu puisses soutenir Black, c'est pas celui-là, il est en dessous... Voilà ! _"Black vous fera broyer du noir"_ , pas mal hein ?

Iris se demanda ce que voulait dire Beatriz par "soutenir Black" : il n'était pas le seul Poursuiveur de l'équipe. Un peu étonnée elle prit la pancarte soigneusement décorée en rouge et or et proposa à Beatriz de l'aider à distribuer le reste.

— T'es gentille mais t'embête pas, j'ai presque fini. T'as vu les joueurs, ce matin ? Ils avaient l'air en forme hein ?

— De vrais lions, dit Iris avec un clin d'œil.

— Ça va être un beau match, ajouta Lily.

— Comme d'habitude, on crie le plus fort possible hein ! dit Alice en les rejoignant.

Les deux filles s'éloignèrent en encourageant le reste de leurs camardes à soutenir l'équipe le plus fort et le plus visiblement possible, toujours en distribuant leurs pancartes et banderoles.

— Ça va vraiment faire un vide, quand Alice et Beatriz seront parties... dit Lily en les regardant crapahuter dans les gradins.

— Faudra qu'on prenne la relève, dit Karen.

Alice et Beatriz avaient toujours mis un point d'honneur à créer et entretenir une ambiance très solidaire et festive au sein des Gryffondor, et cela avec beaucoup de réussite. Iris n'était peut-être pas très objective, mais elle était persuadée que leur maison était celle où il faisait le plus bon vivre.

Remus et Peter finirent par les rejoindre, vite affublés d'une banderole _"Nos poursuiveurs sont les meilleurs"_ par Alice. Les garçons leur donnèrent rapidement des nouvelles de Potter et Black qui apparemment, étaient déchaînés de motivation, déterminés à faire mordre la poussière aux Serpents. Quand le match commença, cette détermination se remarqua rapidement sur le terrain. Les poursuiveurs multipliaient les actions, et les batteurs n'étaient pas en reste, faisant voler les Cognards tout droit sur les Serpentards.

— Jerry a l'air vraiment nerveux quand même, fit remarquer Remus en observant le gardien et Capitaine de l'équipe.

— Il veut à tout prix remporter la Coupe pour sa dernière année, supposa Iris, les yeux rivés sur l'attrapeuse, Amber Chance, qui filait comme une comète à travers le terrain.

— Vous croyez que James va reprendre son poste ? demanda Peter.

— C'est une possibilité, ça m'étonnerait pas. Hé ! Terence Greengrass vient de faire un Boutenchoc ! s'écria Remus.

Comme à chaque fois qu'une faute était repérée par les spectateurs, les sifflements ne se tardèrent pas à se faire entendre, au milieu de quelques insultes pour les plus virulents.

— Du Cognard pour Serpentard ! Du Cognard pour Serpentard ! hurla le public de Gryffondor, déchaîné.

— Les Serpents seront les gagnants ! répondirent les supporter adverses en levant haut leurs couleurs.

Le match était réellement magnifique, car il fallait avouer que les deux équipes étaient d'un excellent niveau et la vieille rivalité entre les deux maisons venait encore ajouter à la pression du jeu.

— Vous avez vu la passe de Sirius ? admira Peter, aussitôt approuvé par la clameur des gradins lorsque James réussit à marquer.

Black et Potter étaient de très bons poursuiveurs, Potter tout particulièrement, qui avait réellement le Quidditch dans la peau. Mais les deux meilleurs amis avaient tendance à anticiper les actions et les passes de l'un et de l'autre, tant ils se connaissaient bien désormais. C'était un avantage non négligeable dans le jeu.

— Gryffondor ! Gryffondor ! Gryffondor ! cria Iris avec ses camarades en brandissant sa pancarte.

Iris aimait cette ambiance survoltée où tous les élèves semblaient sauter, crier et danser comme un seul sorcier. La jeune fille n'était pas une solitaire qui aimait s'isoler du groupe, au contraire, elle adorait ces grands moments collectifs.

— Amber a vu le Vif, elle l'a vu ! s'écria Mary en montrant la droite du terrain.

— Elle l'a ? Elle l'a eu ? demanda Peter en essayant désespérément de voir ce qu'attrapeuse faisait.

— Je ne sais pas, Adrian Jarvis est en train d'essayer de l'attraper aussi ! Non ! Il l'a dépassée ! cria Remus, essayant de se faire entendre parmi les cris du public. Attendez ! Nelson est vraiment un bon batteur, il vient de dévier Jarvis de sa trajectoire et...

— OUI ! hurlèrent Lily, Iris et Peter d'une seule voix en voyant l'attrapeuse de Gryffondor lever fièrement le poing.

— GRYFFONDOR ! GRYFFONDOR ! ON EST LES PLUS FORTS ! SERPENTARD, DEHORS ! GRYFFONDOR, GRYFFONDOR ! SERPENT, CHERCHE PAS, T'AS TORT, NOS JOUEURS VALENT DE L'OR !

Bien évidemment, la maison Gryffondor était survoltée, chantant et dansant tout le long du retour au château, et continuant dans la salle commune en attendant le retour des joueurs. Comme après chaque match gagné, une petite fête était prévue. Les filles finissaient d'aider à placer les saladiers de nourriture, les pichets de jus de citrouille, les bouteilles de Bièraubeurre (le Whisky-Pur-Feu ferait son apparition bien plus tard, quand les premières années seraient renvoyés dans leur dortoir) et les banderoles au plafond quand Potter et Jerry Harder firent leur appartition dans la pièce en hurlant, portant Amber sur leurs épaules.

— VICTOOOOOOOOIIIIIIRE !

Ils étaient suivis du reste de l'équipe, qui n'était pas en reste. Black, les bras autour des épaules de Nelson Treehouse et de Simon White, avançait en sautant et en criant avec eux, hilares. Applaudissant l'équipe avec le reste de sa maison, Iris éclata de rire devant la chorégraphie de la victoire, très anarchique, que leur offrirent les joueurs.

— Je vous le dis, on va la gagner cette Coupe ! dit Jerry en passant un bras autour de la taille de Beatriz, qui le dévorait des yeux.

— Et maintenant, on trinque tous à Gryffondor et surtout, à nos supers joueurs ! A Nelson, qui a envoyé Jarvis faire du tourisme à l'autre bout du terrain ! Et à Amber, l'attrapeuse que tout le monde va nous envier ! continua Frank Londubat en levant son verre.

La fête était particulièrement réussie. L'euphorie de la victoire aidant, même Lily semblait mieux supporter les attitudes de Black et Potter. Assise sur les marches qui menaient vers les dortoirs avec sa meilleure amie, Iris se sentait vraiment bien, avec sa Bièraubeurre dans la main.

— Jamais je n'aurais pensé autant aimer le Quidditch en arrivant à Poudlard, lui confia Lily. A l'école moldue, je n'en avais pas grand-chose à faire du sport...

— C'est l'ambiance de Poudlard, de Gryffondor...

— C'est vrai. D'ailleurs, tu n'as jamais pensé que c'était le genre de trucs qui renforçait l'animosité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard ?

— Franchement Lily, je me pose pas ce genre de questions, avoua Iris. C'est du sport, c'est marrant.

— Oui, je sais. Je trouve juste que la politique de l'école, de Dumbledore, a cette tendance. Bref... C'est pas comme si c'était un homme logique, le Dumby.

Iris se mit à rire et s'appuya contre l'épaule de sa meilleure amie, observant ses camarades de maison faire la fête. Karen dansait avec Orthia et Beatriz, riant comme des folles. Mary discutait avec un groupe de sixième année, sagement assise sur un canapé. Les Maraudeurs faisaient les pitres dans un coin de la salle commune, fidèles à leurs habitudes. Tout le monde avait l'air de vraiment bien s'amuser, et c'était pour le mieux.

Les heures passèrent à grande vitesse et le professeur McGonagall vint mettre fin à la fête officielle. Néanmoins, si tout le monde fit mine de ranger et de monter se coucher le temps de berner la directrice de maison, la plupart des élèves se retrouva à nouveau très vite en bas. Après plusieurs précautions pour éviter de se faire prendre comme lors de la fête de rentrée, les plus âgés recommencèrent à fêter leur victoire. En tant que cinquième année, Iris connaissait maintenant le privilège de participer à ces poursuite de soirées.

— Où est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé tout ce Whisky-Pur-Feu ? demanda Lily en repérant l'alignement des bouteilles, soigneusement dissimulées au cas où le professeur McGonagall déciderait de refaire son apparition.

— Aucune idée... répondit Iris.

L'alcool était strictement interdit à Poudlard, mais bien sûr, les élèves se faisaient un devoir de parvenir à transgresser les règles. Maintenant qu'elle participait aux fêtes tardives des élèves plus âgés, elle se voyait proposée des verres de Whisky-Pur-Feu comme si tout était parfaitement normal. La mère d'Iris était intransigeante sur beaucoup de choses et elle n'imaginait pas la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir en la trouvant en train de boire.

— En tout cas, Jerry a l'air parti pour descendre toutes les bouteilles à lui tout seul, fit remarquer Lily en désignant le Capitaine de l'équipe.

— Il n'est pas seul...

Karen et Orthia arrivaient, une bouteille et des verres à la main, hilares et les joues déjà un peu rouges. De toute évidence, la boisson leur montait vite à la tête.

— Je vois que vous avez découvert le Whisky-Pur-Feu... dit Lily, amusée.

— Oui ! approuva Karen, avant de rire à nouveau. Et vous les filles, allez-vous nous rejoindre dans notre décadence ?

— C'est une décadence très agréable. Mais ça donne chaud, ajouta Orthia avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée dans son verre.

Lily et Iris échangèrent un regard complice et hochèrent la tête. C'était la fête, elle était avec ses meilleures amies, tout le monde riait et elle était assez grande pour s'amuser comme elle l'entendait. Et ce soir, elle avait envie de goûter à cette boisson interdite avec ses amies.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on est chez Gryffondor ? s'écria Jerry, debout sur un fauteuil, levant haut son verre.

— Les meilleurs ! cria Iris avant de boire une gorgée d'alcool en même temps que ses camarades.

A côté d'elle, Lily grimaça. Iris trouva la sensation brûlante un peu surprenante mais ne tiqua pas, concentrée sur Black qui lui faisait des grands signes depuis l'autre bout de la salle commune. D'une nature plus discrète, Iris lui fit un petit signe de la main, faisant pouffer ses camarades.

— Quoi ?

— Rien, rien... répondit Orthia en s'étouffant à moitié dans son verre.

Habituée aux fantaisies de Karen, Iris haussa les épaules et but une nouvelle gorgée, appréciant la chaleur particulière de la boisson, plus agressive que la Bièraubeurre.

— Alors Lily, prête pour ton rendez-vous de demain avec le beau Darius ? demanda Orthia.

— Arrête, ça me donne envie de vomir.

— Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il apprécie, répondit Karen en éclatant de rire.

— Mais non ! protesta Lily en riant. C'est juste que ça me stresse.

— Faut pas... Ça va te changer les idées, ce sera bien, lui dit Iris.

Depuis le retour des vacances de Noël, l'humeur de Lily avait été très changeante. Même si sa meilleure amie n'avait trop rien dit, estimant sans doute qu'Iris avait déjà ses propres soucis à régler, la jeune fille savait bien ce que Lily traversait. Pétunia n'était pas un modèle de sœur aimante et attentionnée, traitant la préfète comme un monstre pestiféré parce qu'elle était une sorcière. Iris savait qu'une vraie relation avec sa sœur manquait à Lily, particulièrement en période de Noël. De plus, Lily lui avait confié avoir enfin discuté sérieusement avec Severus, et la discussion en question ne s'était apparemment pas très bien passée. Lily n'avait pas parlé du Serpentard depuis leur retour des vacances, et Iris ne pensait pas qu'ils s'étaient vus une seule fois. Malgré ses questions, son amie n'avait strictement rien voulu lui dire. Iris avait fini par laisser tomber, de toute façon persuadée que Severus et Lily ne pourraient jamais rester fâchés l'un contre l'autre très longtemps. Mais tout de même, un peu de romantisme ferait du bien à Lily, et Darius Sleeman avait l'air d'un gentil garçon.

— Au fait, et ton Patrick Wenlock ? dit Lily à Karen, changeant habilement de sujet.

— Oh je laisse tomber. Plus je lui cours après, plus on se parle, moins il tente quelque chose. Du coup, j'ai décidé de lui donner un peu d'air, histoire qu'il se rende compte que je lui manque.

— Tu crois que ça va marcher ? demanda Orthia, apparemment peu convaincue.

— C'est comme ça que ma mère a obtenu une bague de fiançailles, ça se tente.

Iris esquissa un sourire tout en observant Black qui apparemment, essayait de faire un concours d'un tout nouveau genre avec Potter, à savoir qui tenait en équilibre sur les mains le plus longtemps. Malheureusement pour lui, Potter tint à peine une seconde de plus que lui.

— Tu m'as déséquilibré avec tes jambes ! l'entendit-elle protester.

— Mais bien sûr ! Sois pas mauvais joueur Sirius, et prosterne toi devant la supériorité de James Potter !

Iris croisa le regard de Black et lui sourit avec un air mi-moqueur, mi-amusé. D'un geste de la main, le Gryffondor l'invita à les rejoindre. Après s'être excusée auprès de ses amies, elle traversa la salle commune, son verre à la main.

— Leighton ! Remus arrête pas de dire que tu en as marre de moi, que t'es au bout du rouleau ! Dis-lui que c'est pas vrai !

— J'ai seulement dit qu'elle passe trop de temps avec toi pour son propre bien. Pour nous c'est fichu, mais Iris a encore une chance de s'en sortir, et elle devrait la saisir, plaisanta Remus, appuyé contre le mur, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

— Mais on t'emmerde, Remus ! Leighton et moi, on s'entend vachement bien ! Pas vrai, Leighton ? dit Black en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Iris, taquine, fit semblant d'hésiter, ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

— Non mais attends ! On a quand même rempli des fioles avec du mucus de Veracrasse ensemble, ça compte pour moi !

— Tout comme savonner les escaliers, admit la jeune fille.

Le coup de sang d'Iris dans le Poudlard Express n'avait pas été sans conséquences. Bellatrix et Bellona avaient pris un malin plaisir à la dénoncer auprès des Préfets-en-Chef, qui avaient raconté l'incident aux professeurs McGonagall et Slughorn. Face à la drôle de couleur qu'avait pris une partie de la joue de la Serpentarde, Iris n'avait pas nié, et le professeur McGonagall avait été obligée de la punir. Bien évidemment, Bellatrix avait également accusé son cousin, dont elle avait exagéré le rôle dans leur altercation. Elle avait même complètement oublié de mentionner Peter et Potter, ne cherchant qu'à nuire à Black. Ils avaient donc tous les deux gagné deux retenues et un retrait de points pour Gryffondor. Le seul avantage dans tout cela était que le professeur McGonagall n'était pas dupe, et avait fortement conseillé à Bellatrix et Bellona de garder leurs distances avec Iris. Cette dernière n'avait pas si mal vécu ses retenues, le plaisir d'avoir mis un coup de poing à Bellatrix restant merveilleux malgré tout. Et puis Black était très doué pour rendre les retenues plus amusantes. Finalement, elle avait même échappé à une Beuglante de sa mère, qui s'était contentée de lui envoyer une lettre incendiaire lui rappelant qu'une jeune fille élevée ne distribuait pas des coups de poings "comme un docker irlandais ivre un soir de la Saint-Patrick".

— Je vais voir Mary, dit soudain Remus.

— Je viens avec toi, dit Potter en le suivant, et en tirant Peter par la manche de son pull.

Restant seule avec Black, Iris suivit les autres garçons du regard, se demandant bien quelle mouche pouvait bien les piquer. Mais en voyant Potter faire une sorte de la danse de la pluie en tournant autour de Remus et Mary, elle se dit qu'il ne fallait peut-être pas chercher à comprendre.

— N'empêche, t'as foutu une trempe à Bellatroce. C'est pas une retenue qu'ils auraient dû te donner, mais ton poids en Chocogrenouilles, lui dit Black d'un air rêveur, son bras toujours autour de ses épaules. Moi, c'est ce que je ferai.

— Tu parles, tu les mangerais avant. Black, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Mais tu sens vraiment la marmelade en fait. J'aime bien.

— Merci, mais ne me renifle pas comme ça, c'est hyper oppressant tu sais.

— Je ne t'ai pas reniflée, je me suis juste approché, dit Black en levant les yeux au ciel.

— T'as vraiment des drôles d'idées des fois.

— Bah, un parfum, c'est fait pour être senti non ? C'est ta faute aussi, tu sens la marmelade d'oranges. Tu sentirais la bouse de dragon, je serais en train de fuir à l'autre bout de la salle commune, mais non, tu sens la marmelade. Alors va falloir faire avec mes excentricités, Leighton.

— Et dire qu'il y a des filles qui se demandent comment se rapprocher de toi. Si elles savaient qu'elles ont juste à s'enduire de marmelade... dit Iris en riant.

— Il ne suffit pas de sentir la marmelade. Je suis très exigeant, comme garçon.

— Ah oui, pardon, il faut aussi avoir un stock constant de Chocogrenouilles et de Patacitrouilles sur soi pour pouvoir te nourrir à toute heure de la journée.

Black éclata de rire, faisant sursauter Iris une fois de plus. Sans trop lui demander son avis, il l'entraîna à côté de lui dans un des canapés de la salle commune, lui demandant comment elle avait trouvé le match. Se dégageant du bras du Gryffondor, elle lui raconta le match du point de vue de la fervente supportrice de l'équipe qu'elle était. Ils discutèrent un moment, essayant de se comprendre du mieux qu'ils pouvaient au milieu du bruit de leurs camarades de maison.

— Alors comme ça, Lily a rendez-vous avec Sleeman demain ?

— Ça te regarde pas.

— Tout doux Leighton, on discute... Je m'en fous moi. Par contre, James l'a mauvaise.

— J'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire des états d'âme de Potter ?

— Dis juste à Evans de ne pas traîner avec Sleeman près du lac, c'est pas assez discret et je le soupçonne de vouloir y monter une opération d'espionnage avec Peter.

— Pas toi ?

— J'ai d'autres choses à faire que d'aller me les geler pour espionner Lily bécoter Sleeman, même pour James. Peter fait tout ce que lui demande James, même quand c'est complètement débile.

Iris ne trouva pas la réflexion de Black à propos de Peter très sympathique mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Jerry Harder entraînant de nouveau toute la salle commune dans une série d'acclamations pour Gryffondor. Dans l'agitation, un élève renversa son verre sur Iris, qui ne pouvait plus espérer ne pas sentir l'alcool désormais.

— Désolée Black, je ne sens plus la marmelade, plaisanta-t-elle en retirant son cardigan.

— J'aime bien l'odeur du Whisky-Pur-Feu aussi.

— Hagrid sent le Whisky-Pur-Feu parfois.

— T'es bête, répondit Black en riant.

Iris discuta encore un moment avec Black avant de retourner rejoindre Lily, qui s'attendrissait avec Orthia devant Mary et Remus. Les deux amoureux se chamaillaient dans un coin de la pièce, ignorant qu'ils étaient le sujet de conversation d'une petite bande d'espionnes.

— Je trouve Remus en forme ces derniers temps, fit remarquer Orthia. L'amour lui va si bien...

— Arrête le Whisky Orthia, ça te rend un chouia niaise, ricana Iris.

Orthia lui tira la langue avant de poursuivre sa tirade sur le couple parfait que formait Mary et Remus. La fête dura encore un long moment, mais les filles décidèrent d'aller se coucher, fatiguées. Lily surtout ne voulait pas avoir mauvaise mine : avoir une tête de déterrée lors d'un rendez-vous avec un garçon n'était pas vraiment l'idéal.

— Hé ! Tu vas où comme ça ? dit Black en se plantant devant Iris alors qu'elle allait suivre Karen dans les escaliers.

— A la chasse aux gnomes. A ton avis ? répondit la sorcière en riant.

— Sans me dire bonne nuit, ou au revoir ? Comme ça, sournoisement ?

— Sournoisement, c'est le mot oui... dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, amusée. A tout à l'heure, Black.

Le Gryffondor lui adressa un clin d'œil et s'éloigna pour aller rejoindre Potter, occupé à jouer à jeu de tir de bouchons de Bièraubeurre avec Peter.

— Tu sais Lily, maintenant que Iris sort avec Black, peut-être que Potter te fichera un peu plus la paix, dit Karen alors qu'elles montaient les escaliers.

— Très drôle, répondit Iris alors que ses amies éclataient de rire.

— Oh je t'en prie, vous êtes les seuls pas encore au courant mais vous sortez ensemble, rajouta Orthia en ouvrant la porte du dortoir.

— Rappelez-moi de vous empêcher de boire la moindre goutte d'alcool, parce que ça vous rend franchement débiles, rétorqua Iris.

Une fois dans le dortoir, après un rapide passage à la salle de bains, la jeune fille se coucha avec un plaisir évident, fatiguée par cette journée de fête. Au fond de son lit, Iris écoutait les conversations sans y participer, profitant simplement des voix rassurantes de ses camarades. Elle se sentait bien, en sécurité, sous la chaleur rassurante de sa couette, bercée par la discussion des filles.

— Nous serons discrètes, promis.

— Karen, je te jure que si je vois ne serait-ce qu'un bout de vos ombres, de vos cheveux ou de quoique ce soit pendant notre rendez-vous... menaça Lily.

— T'es pas super crédible en super méchante dans un pyjama avec des oursons dessus, tu sais.

 _ **XXXX**_

 _Bonjour Hector,_

 _Merci pour ta dernière lettre. Papa et Maman me donnent des nouvelles, mais j'ai toujours un peu peur qu'on me cache des choses. Je sais que toi, tu ne me caches rien sur ce qui se passe. Du moins, je l'espère._ _Alors comme ça, tu penses que les Aurors sont sur une piste ? C'est étrange qu'ils ne vous en parlent pas. Comme tu le dis, c'est sans doute qu'ils ne veulent pas risquer de faire rater quelque chose. Mais tu as raison, s'ils ont reposé des questions sur la copine moldue de Lionel, c'est sans doute qu'ils avancent quelque part. J'espère vraiment qu'ils vont la retrouver, et vivante. Elle n'a vraiment rien demandé, cette pauvre fille, après tout elle ne sait rien de notre monde..._

 _Je suis contente que Elaine et toi alliez bien. Je l'ai trouvée un peu fatiguée, à Noël. Ici, tout se passe bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Bellatrix et Bellona, McGonagall les a à l'œil maintenant. J'évite de me promener toute seule dans des couloirs déserts, rassure-toi. Et oui, je sais que la violence n'est pas une solution. Je sais que tu me fais la morale parce que Maman te l'a demandé, mais que tu sais que tu aurais fait exactement pareil à ma place. Même que ça fait un énorme bien, tu sais ?_

 _Tu remercieras Elaine pour les caramels, ils étaient vraiment délicieux. Je dis "étaient" car ils n'ont pas fait long feu. J'ai eu la mauvaise idée d'ouvrir le colis dans la salle commune. Heureusement, j'ai réussi à m'en garder quelques-uns quand même mais ils étaient tellement bons que je les ai rapidement dévorés... Donne moi vite de vos nouvelles, vous me manquez._

 _Je vous embrasse bien fort,_

 _Iris._

Satisfaite de sa lettre, Iris reposa sa plume et se leva de la chaise sur laquelle elle s'était installée, avant d'indiquer à Mary qu'elle allait à la Volière.

— Je vais t'accompagner.

— Mais non, c'est pas la peine. Finis ton devoir de Sortilèges, lui répondit gentiment Iris. Il y a plein de monde dans les couloirs à cette heure et je pense que c'est pareil à la Volière.

— Tu es sûre ?

— Mais oui !

Détachant les cheveux qu'elle avait négligemment attachés le temps d'écrire sa lettre, Iris prit la direction de la Volière, croisant sur son chemin Garrick Davies, qui lui adressa un discret sourire avant de continuer sa route comme si de rien n'était. La jeune fille était toujours aussi perplexe et perdue face à l'attitude du Serdaigle, se demandant si elle avait rêvé le fait qu'il avait eu l'air de s'intéresser à elle. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas bien grave, ce n'était même pas un vrai chagrin d'amour. Mais tout de même, elle se sentait un peu vexée, et au fond, un peu déçue.

Une fois à la Volière, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de s'y retrouver seule avec Severus. Le regard froid avec lequel celui-ci l'accueillit ne laissait aucun doute sur l'état de leur relation. Iris ne lui avait plus reparlé depuis des semaines, et Lily avait sans doute parlé avec lui des ressentiments qu'elle avait à son égard. Trouvant qu'il aurait été très malpoli de faire comme s'il n'existait pas alors qu'ils ne s'étaient finalement jamais disputés ni même expliqués, Iris se décida à lui dire bonjour.

— Salut Severus.

C'était simple, discret mais efficace. Lentement, Iris se dirigea vers l'un des hiboux de l'école pour lui confier sa lettre. Non sans un certain malaise, elle sentit que Severus la fixait dans son dos. Se retournant pour quitter la Volière, elle fit l'erreur de croiser son regard.

— Si tu as des choses à me dire, dis-les moi plutôt que de passer par Lily et de faire l'innocente quand tu me croises, lui lança Severus, glacial.

— Je n'ai jamais demandé à Lily de te dire quoique ce soit. Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes dit tous les deux.

— Il paraît que tu n'aimes pas mes fréquentations, et que tu as parfaitement raison, dit Severus avec un sourire moqueur.

— C'est pas nouveau, ça, Sev', répondit Iris en usant du diminutif du Serpentard sans même s'en rendre compte. Lily n'a jamais eu besoin de moi pour te le dire.

— C'est pas pareil, cette fois, et tu le sais très bien.

— Et toi, tu sais très bien pourquoi, rétorqua Iris.

— Je suis désolé pour l'agression de ton frère, tu le sais. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il a peut-être été agressé par des partisans de la théorie du Sang-Pur et que je fréquente certains d'entre eux que...

— C'est pas que pour ça, le coupa Iris. En grande partie, oui. Mais pas que.

— J'ai dit à Bellatrix qu'il fallait te laisser un peu tranquille.

— C'est gentil, Severus mais...

Iris s'interrompit, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Ou plutôt, elle savait quoi dire, mais pas comment. Parce que même si Severus n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'elle qu'il l'était de Lily, elle le connaissait depuis ses onze ans et il avait partagé bon nombre de ses souvenirs d'enfance. Comme cette fois où elle était pour quelques jours chez Lily, et qu'ils avaient fait tous les trois une bataille d'eau. Ou toutes ces fois où ils étaient allés se promener au parc. Severus avait toujours l'air plus à l'aise, épanoui dans ce parc où Lily et lui avaient l'habitude de passer leurs après-midis d'été.

— Mais quoi ? insista Severus.

— Mais... Franchement, c'est plus pareil... Tes amis, ce sont soit des gens qui m'agressent, soit des gens qui me font peur. Et toutes ces conneries sur les né-moldus, que vous appelez les Sang-de-Bourbe ! On a plus les mêmes valeurs.

— Plus les mêmes valeurs ? ricana Severus. Je te pensais plus intelligente que ça, Iris.

— Je sais bien que tu ne penses pas vraiment tout ça, Severus, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Mais tu comprends, c'est juste que...

— J'ai tout à fait compris, ne t'inquiète pas. Toi par contre, je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris. Tu ne dois pas être au clair avec tes propres valeurs, comme tu dis. Tu passes ton temps avec cette pourriture de Black, qui m'agresse constamment depuis mon premier jour dans cette école, au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant. T'es une belle hypocrite, tu sais.

Severus s'en alla rapidement, ne laissant pas à Iris l'occasion de lui répondre. De toute manière, elle n'aurait sans douté pas trouvé quoi lui dire. Mal à l'aise, elle fourra ses mains dans ses poches et prit le chemin de la salle commune, les paroles de Severus résonnant dans sa tête. Et l'écho de sa voix lui disait qu'il avait malheureusement raison. Arrivée non loin du portrait de la Grosse Dame, Iris vit Darius embrasser Lily pour lui dire au revoir, avant de s'éloigner.

— Dis-moi que je n'ai pas l'air trop niaise, dit Lily alors qu'Iris la rejoignait. Ça a pas l'air d'aller, toi ?

— Non non, ça va. Et toi, toujours sur ton petit nuage ?

Depuis son rendez-vous avec Darius la semaine précédente (rendez-vous qui avez largement porté ses fruits), Lily semblait vivre avec un éternel sourire béat sur le visage. Elle rougissait souvent, aussi. C'était plutôt drôle à voir.

— Darius m'a bien aidée pour mon devoir de Runes, je suis contente.

— Mignon, gentil, intelligent, mais quel est le défaut de ton petit ami ? répondit Iris avant de donner le mot de passe.

— Je n'ai pas hâte de trouver, dit Lily alors qu'elles entraient dans la salle commune. Je récupère mon pull et on descend dîner ?

— Récupère Karen et Orthia par la même occasion. Je vais prévenir Mary et on vous attend.

Le dîner, malgré la cuisine toujours aussi excellente des elfes, fut difficile à avaler pour Iris. Sa côté de porc lui semblait infiniment difficile à mâcher et sans goût. Elle entama à peine son assiette, contrariée par sa discussion avec Severus.

— Tu ne manges rien... remarqua Lily. T'es sûre que ça va ?

— Oui, oui...

— C'est d'avoir répondu à ton frère, qui te contrarie comme ça ? lui demanda Lily en baissant la voix. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas mauvaises dans l'ensemble, je sais que c'est difficile mais il faut que tu continues à voir le positif.

— Non, c'est pas ça... C'est juste que ça m'ennuie, que tu sois fâchée avec Severus à cause de moi.

— C'est pas à cause de toi. Il a été infect quand j'ai essayé de discuter avec lui.

— Il se braque facilement, tu le sais... Peut-être que...

— Je ne te suis plus là, Iris.

— Si tu veux continuer à être amie avec Severus, à passer du temps avec lui, ne t'en empêche pas à cause de moi. Moi pour l'instant, je ne peux pas. Mais... Enfin, c'est Severus quand même.

Lily ne répondit rien mais lui sourit gentiment, avant de demander à Mary de lui passer un peu de sauce. Iris se força à manger un peu et à participer aux conversations, essayant d'ignorer l'envie d'observer Severus, assis à la table des Serpentards. Alors que ses amies entamaient leurs desserts, Iris, qui avait envie de s'éloigner un peu du brouhaha de la salle, se rendit aux toilettes. Mary, qui ne se doutait de rien, l'accompagna.

— Il faut vraiment que je me calme sur le jus de citrouille, déclara la blonde alors qu'elles entraient dans les toilettes.

Elles était entrée dans la cabine depuis à peine quelques secondes qu'elle entendit une série de gloussements, qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Reconnaissant le rire désagréable d'Elizabeth Quircke, une Serdaigle de sixième année championne de potins, Iris sut immédiatement qu'elle allait en apprendre beaucoup sur les élèves de l'école.

— Evans est jolie comme un cœur, ça ne m'étonne pas que Darius sorte avec, dit une voix qu'Iris ne connaissait pas.

— Et elle est intelligente, elle pourrait être à Serdaigle, affirma Elizabeth. Ils sont mignons, tous les deux. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

— A qui tu penses ?

— Lucia Jarvis et Derek Pucey. Ils étaient déjà pas très beaux chacun de leur côté, mais la réunion des deux est une abomination.

— Tu exagères !

Certes, le couple dont parlaient les deux commères n'était pas de ceux que l'on voyait en couverture de magazine. Mais tout de même, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre et dans un sens, ça, c'était mignon. Du moins, c'était comme ça que pensait Iris, même si elle s'était un peu moquée elle aussi.

— Je ne fais que dire la vérité, plaisanta Elizabeth. Mais en tout cas, je trouve que Darius et Evans vont vraiment bien ensemble. Je leur ai dit, d'ailleurs.

— Et Garrick alors, il ne veut plus sortir avec la copine d'Evans, justement ?

Iris ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux, surprise. Heureusement que personne ne pouvait la voir.

— Non... Il est plus intéressé par Laura Branstone...

— Ah ouais ? Elle avait l'air de lui plaire, pourtant.

— Avec cette horrible histoire à propos de son frère, je pense qu'il a été complètement coupé dans son élan... dit Elizabeth sur le ton de la confidence.

Iris sentit son cœur se serrer, et trouva que c'était sans doute une bonne raison, du moins acceptable à ses yeux. Finalement, c'était plutôt de la délicatesse que du désintérêt de la part de Garrick.

— Et puis avec Black qui lui tourne constamment autour...

Cette fois, Iris leva encore les yeux au ciel, trouvant cet argument ridicule. Il fallait être aveugle, sourd et ignorant pour ne pas se rendre compte que la relation qu'elle avait avec Black était incroyablement platonique. Il ne la considérait comme une amie, voire, si elle le citait, une sorte de pote.

— Ah, je me suis mis du mascara sur la paupière... Donc... Ah oui, et je l'ai entendu dire à Darius qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de choses à apprécier chez Branstone.

— C'est vrai que Leighton est plate comme un parchemin.

Le parchemin en question écarquilla une nouvelle fois les yeux, se sentant affreusement humiliée. Après tout, Mary elle aussi pouvait tout entendre... Affreusement blessée, elle entendit Elizabeth et son amie sortir des toilettes comme elles étaient arrivées, en gloussant.

— Iris... Elles sont sorties...

— Je sais, dit Iris en sortant de la cabine.

— J'ai pas voulu sortir et les interrompre parce que... Enfin, je voulais pas te mettre à mal à l'aise et...

— C'est bon, répondit-elle en se lavant les mains.

— Elles sont vraiment bêtes... Et ça se dit Serdaigle...

— Je m'en fiche, Mary. Et garde ça pour toi, d'accord ? Tu n'en parles à personne, même pas à Lily, d'accord ? Si Darius continue de se montrer gentil et correct avec elle, je veux pas qu'elle sache.

— Oui... Et Iris, Garrick ne sait pas ce qu'il rate.

— Je m'en fiche, je t'assure, répéta Iris, malgré le fait qu'elle avait un peu envie de pleurer.

Les mains dans les poches, Iris rejoignit ses camarades et ne dit presque plus un mot de toute la soirée, même une fois de retour dans leur dortoir. Les plaisanteries de Karen ne lui redonnèrent pas vraiment le sourire. C'était une mauvaise journée, ce n'était pas bien grave, mais tout de même, Iris trouvait qu'elle en avait pris plein la figure. Lily lui lança quelques regards inquiets, mais elle n'insista pas. De toute manière, elle fut vite occupée à être questionnée par les filles à propos de Darius. Mary elle, semblait mal à l'aise, et la jeune fille se doutait qu'elle aurait bien du mal à tenir sa promesse de ne pas tout raconter aux autres.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Iris décida de descendre dans la salle commune, trouvant les discussions de ses amies sur les garçons insupportables ce soir. Une taquinerie de Orthia à propos de Garrick la vexa particulièrement, ce qui était bête sachant que son amie n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

— Iris, tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda Karen alors qu'elle sortait.

— Je remonte dans pas longtemps, répondit Iris en fermant la porte.

Elle était donc assise dans un canapé de la salle commune, ruminant son affreuse journée, un numéro de Rolling Stone dans les mains. La plupart des élèves étaient dans leurs dortoirs. Jerry et Beatriz s'embrassaient à l'autre bout de la salle commune, profitant du feu romantique de la cheminée.

— Bah Leighton, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Relevant les yeux de son magazine, Iris trouva Black devant elle, un parchemin dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre.

— Je lis, répondit sèchement Iris, qui n'était pas d'humeur.

— Et bah, ça te réussit pas en terme de courtoisie, de lire.

— Désolée. Tu veux quelque chose ?

— Non... J'étais parti faire un tour, j'allais rejoindre mon dortoir quand je t'ai vue seule, esseulée, désespérée sur ce canapé.

— Je ne suis pas seule, esseulée, désespérée.

— T'es joyeuse comme un Détraqueur, en tout cas, répondit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle et en lui prenant son magazine des mains.

— Hé !

— Les Moody Blues ? Connais pas... C'est bien ?

— _Nights in white satin_ est une bonne chanson et... Donne moi mon magazine, Black.

— Tiens. Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu sois d'humeur aussi agréable ?

— Rien, je te dis. Va te coucher et laisse-moi lire mon magazine en paix.

Apparemment, Black ne devait pas parler la même langue qu'elle : négligemment, le Gryffondor retira ses chaussures, étendit ses jambes et se tourna vers elle, avant de la fixer intensément.

— Raconte tes malheurs à Tonton Sirius.

— T'es vraiment con.

— Mais un bon con-fident.

Iris ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et à cet instant, elle sut qu'elle était fichue. Black était vraiment collant quand il le voulait : maintenant qu'elle avait souri, il n'allait pas la laisser tranquille.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as ? Si tu veux pas me le dire, laisse-moi au moins te changer les idées... Une partie d'échecs façon sorciers ?

— C'est rien Black, j'ai juste passé une salle journée. Ne me regarde pas avec cet air de chien battu, on va la faire cette partie, c'est bon...

Installés par terre sur un des nombreux tapis de la salle commune, ils se mirent à jouer sans trop se préoccuper de gagner, discutant plus qu'ils n'élaboraient de stratégies. Les pièces avaient d'ailleurs tendance à s'en impatienter.

— J'ai l'impression que ton cavalier vient de te signifier gentiment d'aller te faire voir, dit Iris en riant devant l'air consterné de son adversaire.

— Fichu jeu... Tu peux parler, tes pièces refusent de se déplacer.

— C'est plus simple de jouer aux échecs à la façon moldue, crois-moi.

— Et bah tu me montreras ça...

Une fois la partie finie, Iris et Black se réinstallèrent sur le canapé, encore choqués de l'attitude presque obscène à leur égard des pièces du jeu. Ils étaient désormais seuls dans la salle commune, et la jeune fille devait bien reconnaître qu'elle passait une excellente soirée : Black était un excellent ami, qui accumulait les plaisanteries pour la faire rire.

— Demain, on a Métamorphose, je vais tellement me ridiculiser...

— Mais non, assura Black. Tu veux que je fasse une blague, une connerie pour que tu évites de te faire remarquer par McGo ?

— Tu crois pas que tu as eu assez de retenues pour le reste de l'année ?

— Je m'en fiche, dit Black en haussant les épaules.

— La dernière était à cause de moi, quand même.

— Tu as mis une trempe à ma cousine, Leighton. Rien que pour revoir ça, je veux bien faire des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Iris éclata de rire devant l'air rêveur de son ami, qui avait l'air de voir une montagne de Chocogrenouilles devant lui. Amusée, elle lui assure que c'était un excellent souvenir pour elle aussi, et qu'elle était très heureuse d'avoir participé autant à son bonheur.

— Quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle, alors qu'il la fixait depuis un moment.

Black la regardait avec un air étrange, mais gentil. Iris lui sourit, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, un peu gênée. Soudain, sans que rien n'ait laissé deviner quoique ce soit, la jeune fille vit le visage de Black se rapprocher du sien, et pire encore, sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, car tous les deux y mirent un terme assez vite, reculant en même temps, gênés. Mais tout de même cela restait un baiser. Et un baiser, ce n'était pas rien.

Black venait de l'embrasser. Elle, Iris Leighton, la fille qui selon ses dires, était un peu un mec et qu'il était incapable d'appeler autrement que par son nom de famille. Mais quel Doxy l'avait donc piqué ? Et qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Et elle, que pensait-elle de ce baiser ? Ce n'était pas désagréable et... Mais ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir. Black venait de l'embrasser, comme ça, sans crier gare, et il était toujours à côté d'elle, dans ce silence particulièrement pesant.

— Je viens de t'embrasser, dit Black comme si c'était la chose la plus ahurissante du monde.

Iris, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réflexion, haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Black avait l'air aussi choqué qu'elle. Ce qui n'était pas logique, puisque c'était lui qui l'avait embrassée, pas l'inverse.

— Je t'ai embrassée, répéta Black, avec un air toujours aussi ahuri.

— Oui, je suis au courant Black...

— Mais je sais pas pourquoi.

Iris soupira, atterrée. Elle qui pensait que sa journée ne pouvait pas être pire, elle venait d'atteindre un nouveau niveau dans la frustration et l'agacement. Furieuse, elle se leva, trébuchant sur une des chaussures de Black.

— Bon, on fait quoi, tu m'envoies un hibou ? s'énerva-t-elle.

— Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

— Parce que tu m'embrasses et qu'ensuite, tu... Rah, laisse tomber !

— Désolé, c'est juste que je suis aussi surpris que toi !

— Je t'ai pas jeté un Imperium, Black ! Tu m'as embrassée ! Je sais pas si t'as l'habitude de faire ça souvent, mais normalement, quand on embrasse les gens, on sait pourquoi !

— Mais ne t'énerve pas !

— Mais si je m'énerve ! Un peu que je m'énerve ! Tu m'embrasses et ensuite tu fais la même tête que... Que si tu venais d'embrasser les fesses de Rusard !

Black éclata de rire et Iris hésita à lui taper la tête contre un mur, tant elle ne comprenait absolument rien à son comportement. Elle avait toujours su que Black était un sacré numéro, mais là, elle trouvait qu'il battait tous les records.

— Mais arrête de rire, espèce de crétin !

— Excuse-moi, dit Black en continuant de rire.

Iris croisa les bras et le fusilla du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de ricaner. Sagement, Black se redressa sur le canapé et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

— Franchement Leighton, j'ai pas envie que tu t'énerves. Je t'ai embrassée, et je m'y attendais pas trop, je sais pas, ça m'est venu comme ça... Mais c'est que j'en avais envie, non ? J'ai toujours trouvé que t'étais une chouette fille, donc si on y réfléchit, c'est pas si étonnant.

— Tu... Mais... Tu, tu... Je... Rah !

— Oui ? Tu as l'air d'essayer de dire quelque chose...

— Rien.

Iris se réinstalla sur la canapé, en tailleur, boudeuse. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout cela et de toute évidence, Black non plus, malgré son apparente assurance. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, avant que le Gryffondor reprenne la parole.

— Mais euh... Sinon, ça t'a plu ou pas que je t'embrasse ?

— Quoi ?

— Je sais pas, c'est quand même une donnée importante à prendre en compte pour savoir ce qu'on fait. Si m'embrasser t'a donné envie de te jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, ça règle la question.

Iris balbutia, un peu gênée. Ce baiser ne lui avait pas paru désagréable, mais il l'avait surprise et finalement, elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

— Honnêtement, je sais pas trop.

— Bah voilà ! Tu t'énerves contre moi, alors que finalement, t'es pas beaucoup mieux... Tu sais ça fait un moment que les copains me tannent en disant que j'ai un faible pour toi, et j'ai l'air vraiment con maintenant, parce qu'apparemment, ils ont raison. Sinon, je t'aurais pas embrassé.

— Toi ? Un faible pour moi ? Est-ce que tu sais prononcer mon prénom, au moins ?

— Très drôle.

— Non mais sérieusement Black, ça sort de nulle part cette histoire ! En plus, je suis à Gryffondor et tu ne sors pas avec les filles de Gryffondor ! Tu ne...

Iris ne put finir sa phrase, interrompue par Black, qui venait à nouveau de coller sa bouche sur la sienne. Cette fois, le baiser dura un peu plus longtemps, et elle réfléchit moins. Lorsque Black arrêta de l'embrasser, éloignant son visage du sien, ils se regardèrent un moment, avant de se mettre à rire comme deux idiots.

— Maintenant, au moins, on sait à quoi s'en tenir, déclara Black, hilare, la tête appuyée contre son épaule.

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà, j'espère que vous n'allez pas me jeter de tomates ou quelque chose du genre. J'espère ne pas vous avoir désagréablement surpris, et avoir titillé votre curiosité pour la suite. Comme d'habitude, je serais plus que ravie d'avoir votre avis. Sur ce qui se passe avec Severus, avec Sirius..._

 _Le prochain chapitre nous fera avancer en ce qui concerne l'agression de Lionel, entre autres._

 _Que des Chocogrenouilles pleuvent sur vous, gentils lecteurs, et à bientôt !_


	10. Sourires et grimaces

_Bonjour à vous, lecteurs du jour ! (Ou de la nuit, si comme moi, vous avez parfois des crises d'insomnie)._

 _Nous nous retrouvons donc pour un nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère, ne vous décevra pas. Je suis désolée pour le léger retard, mais vous voyez, je ne vous abandonne pas ! Un grand merci pour vos gentilles reviews, je prends toujours un immense plaisir à vous lire et à vous répondre. J'en profite pour remercier les guests **Ewylyn** et **Popola** , aussi fidèles que si elles avaient des alerts et surtout, toujours aussi encourageantes. Merci également à **Ines** et **Meo** (bienvenue!), dont les remarques m'ont énormément touchée. Comme le dirait Sirius, vous méritez votre poids en Chocogrenouilles !_

 _Et, enfin, merci aux lecteurs silencieux et à ceux qui ajoutent cette fic en alert/favorite. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux, et ça me fait très plaisir. Si l'envie vous prend de discuter un jour, n'hésitez pas à écrire un petit mot, en général ça illumine ma journée;)_

 _ **Chapitre 10**_

La fin du mois de janvier était particulièrement froide malgré la disparition de la neige. Un vent glacial, de ceux qui vous fouettaient les joues, s'était abattu sur la région depuis quelques jours, glaçant les élèves dès qu'ils avaient le courage de mettre le nez dehors. Constatant que le temps ne s'améliorait pas plus ce matin-là, Iris passa par-dessus son uniforme un gros gilet qui avait peut-être fait son temps, un peu pelucheux, qui lui permettrait de s'emmitoufler dedans au moindre frisson.

— Je hais définitivement le matin, râla Karen en laçant ses chaussures.

Mary était en train de lui répondre que discuter avec Orthia jusqu'au bout de la nuit dans la salle de bains n'était pas la solution idéale pour se lever de bonne humeur le matin, quand plusieurs coups frappés assez sèchement à la porte les firent toutes sursauter. S'assurant qu'elles étaient toutes visibles, Lily ouvrit la porte sur le professeur McGonagall. L'enseignante les salua rapidement et se dirigea droit vers Iris, dont les gens perdirent instantanément toute capacité à la maintenir debout. Assise sur son lit, elle priait de toutes ses forces pour que Mrs McGonagall ne soit pas venue lui annoncer le décès de son frère. Mais, remarquant le visage très détendu de l'enseignante, habituellement si sévère, elle reprit sa respiration, pleine d'espoir. L'enseignante ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire et Iris crut bien que son cœur allait exploser de joie.

— Professeur...

— Ah, Miss Leighton, si vous n'aviez pas été déjà levée, je vous aurais réveillée moi-même ! Votre frère a repris conscience très tôt ce matin, vers cinq heures.

Hébétée, Iris vit à peine ses amies bondir de joie derrière leur professeur. La jeune fille sentit une curieuse sensation l'envahir, presque enivrante, un peu comme si elle venait enfin de reprendre son souffle après des mois d'apnée. Lionel était de retour, alors ? Ce n'était pas juste l'un de ses mauvais rêves, si cruels, qui la décevaient tant au réveil ?

— Je... Il va bien ? parvint à dire Iris en passant fébrilement une main dans ses cheveux.

— Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'informations, Miss. Il vient de se réveiller, et il doit passer beaucoup d'examens. Votre mère, qui nous a rapidement contactés ce matin, nous a néanmoins précisé qu'il semblait conscient de ce qui l'entourait, de où il était. Il semblerait donc que les maléfices qu'il a reçus n'aient pas trop endommagé ses capacités mentales. Mais tout ce que je vous dis est à prendre avec prudence, vous en saurez plus bientôt.

— D'accord, merci Professeur...

— Vers 18 heures, vous viendrez à mon bureau. Vous aurez l'occasion de parler tranquillement à votre mère par le réseau de Cheminette. En attendant, je vous prie d'être patiente.

Iris hocha la tête, bien qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle d'emprunter le balais de Sirius et de se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste. Bien que, étant donné le peu de qualités dont elle disposait en terme de vol sur balai, c'était une idée vraiment stupide, surtout par ce temps venteux.

— J'ai vraiment beaucoup espéré pouvoir vous annoncer cette bonne nouvelle, Miss. Je suis très heureuse pour vous et votre famille.

Iris lui sourit, se sentant un peu bête avec toutes ces larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Discrète, Mrs McGonagall leur souhaita une bonne journée et se dirigea vers la porte, avant de se retourner.

— Il vous reste encore beaucoup de temps avant le premier cours, et donc bien assez pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans cette chambre avant d'aller prendre votre déjeuner, jeunes filles.

— Comptez sur nous, Professeur. Une ou deux effusions de joie et après, on s'y met !

Karen était bien en-dessous de la vérité, car à peine la porte refermée, les filles laissèrent éclater leur joie à grands coups de cris, de sautillements et d'embrassades. Iris s'était rarement sentie aussi heureuse de sa vie : sans doute fallait-il vivre un grand malheur, pour réussir à ressentir un soulagement pareil.

— Il se passe quoi ici ? Vous êtes folles ou quoi ! s'écria Alice en ouvrant la porte et en entrant dans la chambre.

— Le frère d'Iris s'est réveillé ! expliqua Karen alors que Iris prenait Joke dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

— Sérieusement ? Nom d'un dragon, mais c'est génial !

Pour être génial, cela l'était. Iris était tellement soulagée et euphorique qu'elle avait l'impression que ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol en marchant. Dans la salle commune, les filles tombèrent sur Peter, Remus et Potter, l'air plutôt agacés.

— Bah vous en faites des têtes... dit Mary en embrassant Remus.

— Essaie de sortir Sirius de son lit, on verra si tu gardes ta mine radieuse... répondit le préfet.

— C'est qu'on a des raisons d'être vraiment de bonne humeur ! Pas vrai, Iris ?

— Mon frère s'est réveillé, expliqua Iris, le sourire aux lèvres.

La joie des garçons lui fit au chaud au cœur, notamment de la part de Potter, dont elle n'était pas particulièrement proche.

— C'était donc ça, ces cris ! On était tellement occupé à essayer de réveiller Sirius qu'on a pas fait attention à ce qui se passait, dit Peter.

— Bah d'ailleurs, ça va le motiver à descendre ça, je vais lui dire, déclara Potter avant de monter rapidement les marches menant aux dortoirs.

Le petit groupe n'attendit pas longtemps : ils entendirent un grand fracas, quelques jurons, et à peine une minute ou deux minutes plus tard, Potter redescendit les marches, suivi de son meilleur ami. Les cheveux en bataille, la cravate mal nouée, le Gryffondor faillit rater quelques marches dans son empressement.

— Yihaaaah !s'écria-t-il en descendant les dernières marches. Tope-là Leighton, parce que ça, c'est sans doute la meilleure nouvelle de l'année !

— Je suis vraiment touchée qu'elle parvienne à te faire sortir de ton lit, plaisanta Iris alors que, fidèle à ses habitudes, il passait un bras autour de ses épaules.

— Non mais sérieusement, je suis vraiment, vraiment content. Mais mine de rien, je te l'avais bien dit.

Iris leva les yeux au ciel et un peu émue, rappela à ses camarades qu'ils ne devaient pas tarder à aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Un petit-déjeuner qui d'ailleurs, lui sembla le plus heureux et le plus savoureux du monde. Les rires des autres élèves lui parurent particulièrement joyeux, les tartines grillés plus dorées que d'habitude et la marmelade plus délicieuse encore. Et il y avait-il une meilleure façon de démarrer une journée qu'en savourant ses tartines sans la peur qu'on vienne vous annoncer une funeste nouvelle ?

 _ **XXXX**_

Presque une semaine plus tard, les mains dans les poches et les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, Iris essayait d'éviter le regard de l'un des deux Aurors qui la fixait depuis un bon moment dans le couloir de Sainte-Mangouste. Ses parents, à l'intérieur de la chambre avec Lionel et les deux Aurors qu'elle avait déjà rencontrés, lui avaient demandé de l'attendre à l'extérieur et elle trouvait vraiment le temps long.

— Ce sont des nouvelles chaussures ? Parce que t'as l'air de les trouver particulièrement fascinantes.

Iris releva la tête assez brusquement, étonnée par la remarque du sorcier.

— Tu es Iris c'est ça ? Je suis chargé de la surveillance de la chambre de ton frère avec Filby, lui dit-il en désignant de la tête l'autre homme posté plus loin. J'entends souvent parler de toi.

— De la surveillance ? Personne ne surveillait sa chambre avant... Vous en savez plus ? Vous savez qui lui a fait ça ?

— Doucement, gamine. De un, je sais pas grand-chose sur l'enquête, juste ce que j'arrive à grappiller au fil des discussions.

— Vous ne faites pas partie de l'enquête ?

— A la base, si. Mais disons que... Je suis un peu sorti des sentiers battus et qu'on a décidé de me punir... Enfin, de m'affecter à la surveillance de la chambre... Ne le prends pas mal hein, ton frère m'est très sympathique, je suis content de le protéger, mais on a vu plus palpitant.

— Et pourquoi mon frère a besoin de quelqu'un devant sa chambre ?

— Ah bah ça, tu demanderas à tes parents. Peut-être même qu'ils en savent plus que moi.

Iris soupira, doutant que ses parents acceptent de lui dire quoique ce soit, avec cette manie de vouloir "la préserver".

— Vous avez vu mon frère, alors ? demanda Iris.

— Oui, bien sûr.

— Il est comment ?

— Tes parents ne t'ont rien dit ?

— Si mais... Quand je l'ai vu, il était inconscient et couvert de bandages. Enfin, ils ne me disent pas vraiment tout alors je me dis... Enfin, je ne sais pas. Vous le trouvez comment vous ?

— Il est bien, pour quelqu'un qui a vécu ce qu'il a vécu, dit simplement l'Auror.

Iris ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion qu'au vu de son apparence physique et de son caractère bourru, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre que son appréciation était rassurante. L'homme avait de grosses cicatrices sur le visage, et une partie de son cou semblait brûlée. Ses longs cheveux, un peu crasseux, ne venaient pas améliorer son apparence. L'homme ne devait pas encore avoir atteint la quarantaine, mais son visage semblait hésiter entre la jeunesse et la vieillesse.

— Tu es dans quelle maison, à Poudlard ? lui demanda l'homme.

— Gryffondor.

— Ah... Bon choix, très bon choix.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et le Iris eut la sensation de sentir son cœur s'échapper de sa cage thoracique tant elle était pressée d'aller voir son frère. Les Aurors sortirent en compagnie de son père, qui les remercia.

— Fais très attention, ce sont de vraies pourritures... entendit-elle dire l'un des Aurors à l'homme balafré alors qu'elle s'approchait de la porte.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, vigilance constante !

Timidement, Iris passa la porte, s'arrêtant à l'entrée de la chambre. Elle ne parvint à aller plus loin, trop émue de voir son frère les yeux ouverts, la regardant, un sourire sur son visage partiellement couvert de pansements. Certaines blessures avaient beaucoup de mal à cicatriser, sa mère le lui avait expliqué.

Toujours aussi amaigri et pâle, Lionel restait encore effrayant avec ses pansements, ses cicatrices et drôle de couleur grise qui semblait ne pas vouloir le quitter. Mais c'était bien lui, avec ses yeux qui avaient l'air de lui dire "ça fait un bail, pas vrai ?". Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes tous les deux, avant qu'Iris, des larmes plein les yeux, se décide à avancer pour aller s'installer sur le bord du lit et prendre la main de son frère.

— Oh, j'ai même pas réfléchi... Je peux, je ne te fais pas mal ? en voyant les bandages sous ses doigts.

Lionel la rassura d'un regard et serra un peu sa main dans la sienne, lui souriant toujours. La jeune fille s'en voulut un peu, mais elle ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de penser que son sourire, de près, ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose. Iris aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras, mais elle avait été prévenue, son frère souffrait énormément. Il suffisait de remarquer, en plus de tous les bandages, des cicatrices, la manière dont malgré lui, il restait crispé pour deviner combien son corps avait l'air de lui faire mal.

— Je suis tellement, tellement contente de te voir... dit Iris en essuyant une larme de sa main libre.

Lionel lui sourit encore, lui faisant comprendre que lui aussi, il était heureux de la voir. Heureux d'être là, tout simplement. Iris le vit échanger un regard avec ses parents, leur indiquant de les laisser seuls.

Une fois tous les deux dans la chambre, Lionel soupira doucement avant de la regarder à nouveau, visiblement très ému. Quelque part, cela mit Iris très mal à l'aise, car il n'y avait rien de normal dans tout cela. C'était bien la preuve, même si elle s'en doutait déjà, que l'on ne pourrait pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Quelque chose avait foncièrement changé en son frère, au-delà de ses cicatrices. Et c'était douloureux à réaliser.

— Tu m'as vachement manqué, tu sais.

Lionel serra à nouveau sa main et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Iris imaginait volontiers combien il devait se sentir frustré, à ne pouvoir s'exprimer comme il le voulait. Pour l'instant, son frère ne savait plus parler. Du moins, il ne savait plus se faire comprendre. Les fractures de sa mâchoire avaient beau être réparées, il lui fallait encore beaucoup de rééducation pour parvenir à articuler correctement. Et encore plus pour parvenir à mastiquer sans s'étouffer un jour, sans doute.

— Maman m'a dit que tu as beaucoup de migraines. J'espère que ça ira vite mieux. Mais tout le monde s'occupe bien de toi ici pas vrai ?

Son frère hocha très légèrement la tête, presque imperceptiblement. Iris retint un soupir triste, ne voulant pas l'accabler. Mais elle avait tellement envie de l'entendre rire, de la taquiner, de vivre ! Lionel avait l'air à bout de forces, comme si être là était déjà un exploit. Ne supportant plus ce silence imposé, Iris se décida à amener un peu de vie dans cette chambre toute blanche.

— J'ai un peu discuté avec le type dehors, tu sais, celui avec les longs cheveux. Un sacré numéro, non ? Il doit souvent avoir des problèmes avec sa hiérarchie.

La remarque sembla amuser Lionel et il avait l'air plutôt d'accord. Ayant envie de rattraper le temps perdu, Iris se mit à lui raconter tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Lionel sourit beaucoup plus franchement quelques secondes, et son visage se contracta dans une drôle de grimace, qui manqua de faire tiquer sa sœur. Mais elle continua, devinant dans son regard qu'il aimait l'entendre parler de sa vie à Poudlard.

— On a gagné notre premier match contre Serpentard. On va disputer la finale contre Serdaigle, du coup. Oh, et je t'avais parlé du nouveau professeur de Défense, le professeur Tiddle ? Ses cours sont toujours aussi bien, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être sévère des fois. Et il est toujours tellement décoiffé... Je me demande ce qu'il fabrique, franchement.

Lionel ne la quittait pas des yeux, concentré sur ses paroles. Iris poursuivit pendant de longues minutes, lui parlant des cours, de blagues des Maraudeurs, et de à peu près tout ce qui pouvait l'intéresser.

— Et bon, je te dis un truc parce que je sais que tu ne vas pas le répéter... Euh, non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Pas parce que tu peux pas parler, mais parce que je sais que tu le dirais pas, t'as toujours été une tombe pour ce que je te disais. Mais quelle idiote... Rigole pas, espèce de crétin !

Iris connaissait assez son frère pour savoir qu'il était hilare. Son visage, déformé par le rire et par la douleur, lui disait de ne pas s'en faire. Iris s'en voulut quand même un peu, même si s'était bien de le voir rire, car il semblait avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle.

— Bon, reprit Iris. Black et moi on... On sort ensemble, en quelque sorte.

L'expression abasourdie avec laquelle Lionel haussa un sourcil faillit faire éclater Iris de rire. Mais sa mère lui avait demandé de faire attention, car son frère était sujet à de violents maux de tête et sensible au bruit, alors elle se contenta de pouffer.

— Tu diras rien hein ? Tu sais comment sont Papa et Maman... Et puis, c'est pas très important, c'est... Enfin, c'est juste bien et j'ai pas envie que Maman me prenne la tête avec ça.

Lionel hocha la tête d'un air entendu et semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais ils furent interrompus par quelques coups à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur leurs parents qui souhaitaient les rejoindre, accompagnés de Hector et Elaine. Hector l'embrassa et salua son frère en lui demandant comment il se sentait, Iris toujours serrée contre lui.

— On brave l'interdiction d'être plus de trois dans la chambre, mais bon, ça fait du bien d'être en famille pas vrai ? dit l'aîné en faisant un clin d'œil à leur frère.

— C'est trop bien, affirma Iris.

— Bon... On veut pas te fatiguer trop longtemps et on ne veut pas d'histoires avec les infirmières mais on profite qu'on soit tous réunis pour vous dire un truc. Maman, ne fais pas cette tête inquiète, c'est trois fois rien, soupira Hector.

Elaine et Hector échangèrent un regard très complice, tendre, qui fit sursauter Iris. Se rappelant combien elle avait trouvé sa belle-sœur fatiguée à Noël, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère en poussant un cri de surprise. Lionel lui, affichait un drôle d'air en regardant leur frère, à la fois très ému et un peu nostalgique.

— Je crois qu'Iris et Lionel ont deviné, dit Elaine en riant.

Les visages de leurs parents se décomposèrent et se recomposèrent tout aussi vite, n'osant pas trop y croire. Amusé, Hector leur confirma qu'Elaine était enceinte, et leur mère fondit en larmes.

— Maman... râla Hector en la prenant dans ses bras, amusé par l'émotion de leur mère.

— C'est que je suis tellement heureuse ! Vous allez avoir un bébé !

— On ne voulait rien dire plus tôt... J'avais un bon pressentiment sur le fait que Lionel allait être de la fête, confia Hector en se tournant vers leur frère.

Iris se sentait très étrange, en cet instant. Un bébé, ce n'était pas rien comme nouvelle. Un bébé dont elle allait être la tante. Son grand frère allait avoir un bébé. C'était très curieux, comme idée. Bien sûr, Hector avait toujours été l'aîné, l'adulte, le plus mature. Mais imaginer son frère avec un bébé dans les bras, c'était quand même quelque chose. D'ailleurs, à voir la figure pensive de leur père, il devait se dire la même chose.

— C'est une sacrée bonne nouvelle... finit par dire leur père en serrant Hector dans ses bras. C'est même mieux... C'est une nouvelle parfaite.

Elaine discutait avec la mère d'Iris et avait l'air particulièrement heureuse et fière. Un peu honteuse, la jeune fille se prit à penser que l'épouse et la belle-fille parfaite allait gagner en puissance, devenant aussi la maman parfaite. Par réflexe, elle se tourna vers Lionel, qui la regardait lui aussi. En un regard, la jeune fille sut qu'il s'était fait la même réflexion et ils ricanèrent en même temps, assez discrètement pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Iris se sentit particulièrement joyeuse et rassurée en cet instant. Lionel était de retour.

— Lionel... dit Hector en s'approchant et en posant une main sur le bras de leur frère. Tu sais, il n'y a personne d'autres au monde qu'on veut comme parrain pour ce bébé.

Lionel esquissa un sourire, qu'Iris eut la surprise de trouver peut-être un peu triste, et agrippa la main de leur frère, fermant les yeux. C'était très curieux, comme elle se sentait à la fois folle de joie et mélancolique.

Ils passèrent encore un moment en famille, à discuter de tout et de rien, et tout le monde demanda à Iris de raconter un peu ce qui se passait à Poudlard. Bien sûr, elle évita soigneusement le sujet Sirius Black, qui resterait un secret entre Lionel et elle pour un bout de temps. De toute façon, Lionel avait toujours su merveilleusement bien garder les secrets. Mais au bout de moment, Lionel se mit à somnoler, visiblement très fatigué et sa mère décréta qu'il était temps pour tout le monde de partir et de le laisser se reposer. Tendrement, même si elle avait un peu hésité devant les cicatrices, Iris avait embrassé son frère sur la joue exempte de pansements.

— Je viens te voir demain après-midi, vers quinze heures, après mon cours, dit son père en embrassant Lionel avant de partir. A demain, mon grand.

Quelque chose avait changé chez le père d'Iris, elle le savait depuis le jour où elle l'avait vu complètement perdu, mutique, le jour de l'agression. Et cela semblait avoir également changé beaucoup de choses entre son père et Lionel. Ils avaient toujours été proches : le père d'Iris était un homme qui aimait passer du temps avec ses enfants et qui avait toujours tout fait pour compenser le temps qu'ils passaient à Poudlard avec eux. Mais désormais, Gregory Leighton avait l'air de ne plus vouloir quitter Lionel des yeux, et il le regardait toujours comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Mais après tout, n'était-il pas celui qui l'avait retrouvé, presque agonisant dans une mare de sang, encore conscient, souffrant le martyre ?

Il était prévu qu'Iris dîne avec ses parents, et la jeune fille apprécia de se retrouver autour d'une table avec sa famille en pouvant se dire que bientôt, la chaise vide de Lionel serait à nouveau occupée. Bien sûr, elle ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser en l'imaginant tout seul sur son lit d'hôpital.

— Nous nous arrangerons pour que tu puisses rendre visite à ton frère régulièrement Iris, dit sa mère en lui passant la salade. Mais il faudra que tu sois patiente... Entre ses séances de soin et...

— Je sais Maman, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Et Iris... Je sais... Je sais qu'on a eu tendance à te délaisser un peu, ton père et moi, depuis ce qui s'est passé. Vraiment, j'en suis désolée. C'est simplement que c'était difficile. Tu dis toujours que je sais tout gérer, mais ça...

La voix de sa mère s'étrangla et comme pour se redonner contenance, elle but une gorgée d'eau. Iris, mal à l'aise devant la souffrance évidente de sa mère, se concentra sur le service de la salade. C'était un peu lâche, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Surtout sans fondre en larmes.

— Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on sait très bien que tu as vécu ces mois très difficilement toi aussi et que je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là pour toi. Et ma pauvre, tu dois gérer la préparation de tes BUSEs dans tout cela... Mais...

— T'inquiète pas Maman, répéta Iris. Et puis tu sais, je me débrouille pas si mal que ça, même quand tu n'es pas sur mon dos. Bon d'accord, je me ballade souvent avec les mains dans les poches, mais à part ça...

Les parents d'Iris sourirent et sa mère se pencha pour l'embrasser dans les cheveux. La jeune sorcière était tout de même mal à l'aise, voulant aborder un sujet qui elle le savait, était très sensible chez ses parents. Mais elle avait besoin de savoir.

— Dites... Je sais que vous n'avez pas très envie de m'en parler mais... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là ? Lionel a dû indiquer des choses aux Aurors et à vous aussi, même s'il a du mal à parler. J'aimerais savoir.

La mère d'Iris frissonna et but à nouveau une gorgée d'eau. Son père quant à lui, la fixa sans rien dire un long moment. Il finit cependant par lui expliquer que oui, Lionel avait pu confirmer des choses aux Aurors, mais que l'enquête était loin d'être terminée.

— Et je peux en savoir un peu plus ?

— Je ne peux pas entendre cela une fois de plus, déclara la mère d'Iris.

— Mais Maman... protesta Iris.

— Flora, je lui expliquerai. Tu es fatiguée, tu devrais aller te coucher. Iris sait prendre le réseau de la poudre de Cheminette... On se débrouillera.

L'ancienne Serdaigle hocha la tête et se leva en leur demandant de penser à débarrasser la table. Très tendrement, elle serra Iris dans ses bras, puis elle embrassa son mari sur la joue en lui rappelant que le professeur McGonagall attendait le retour d'Iris pour 20h30. Du coin de l'œil, Iris observa sa mère retirer ses chaussures au bas de l'escalier comme si elle se déchargeait d'un poids immense, et surtout trop lourd à porter.

— Ta mère est très fatiguée, tu sais, finit par dire Gregory Leighton après un long moment de silence.

— Oui, je sais. Mais j'ai tellement besoin de savoir...

— Je comprends, Iris, je comprends, lui répondit son père en poussant son assiette et ses couverts sur un côté de la table. On ne sait pas encore exactement qui a agressé ton frère...

— Mais comment c'est possible, ça fait des mois qu'ils enquêtent ! C'est quoi ces Aurors pourris ? le coupa Iris.

— Pour la bonne et simple raison que les personnes qui ont l'ont agressé sont des inconnus parfaitement organisés, Iris. Tu te souviens de sa petite amie ?

— La moldue ? Oui, ils l'ont toujours pas retrouvée non plus j'imagine...

— Ils vont avoir du mal à la retrouver. Elle... Elle fait partie de ceux qui ont torturé Lionel. Elle n'a jamais été une victime.

Iris écarquilla grand les yeux, abasourdie. La fille qui plaisait à Lionel, pour qui il avait fait réchauffer des lasagnes, était dans le coup ? Soudain envahie par un sentiment de rage, la jeune fille serra les poings à s'en faire mal.

— Mais comment... Je ne comprends pas. Je croyais que Lionel avait été torturé magiquement ? Ce sont ses complices qui s'en sont chargés ? Et... Mais c'est quoi son intérêt à elle dans tout ça ?

— Elle a pris part aux tortures aussi. Ce n'est pas une moldue, Iris.

— Elle a été jusqu'à se faire passer pour une moldue pour le piéger ? C'est possible, ça ? Mais ils lui voulaient quoi à Lionel, ces gens ?

— Là-dessus, c'est plus compliqué... Ton frère reste encore très évasif avec nous et étant donné les difficultés qu'il a à s'exprimer... Mais cela aurait à voir avec le voyage que vous avez fait en Grèce cet été. Lionel aurait fait quelque chose, là-bas.

Hormis manger de la feta et visiter les vestiges de la Grèce antique, Iris n'avait pas le souvenir que son frère ait fait quelque chose de particulier pendant ces vacances. Bien sûr, il y avait ce rendez-vous où Lionel était allé seul, et dont elle avait déjà parlé aux Aurors, mais cela n'avait pas duré longtemps. Dans quel pétrin avait-il réussi à se fourrer, en l'espace de si peu de temps ?

 _ **XXXX**_

— C'était vraiment un été for-mi-da-ble... Au mois de juillet, mes parents veulent aller en Italie. C'est bien aussi, mais je ne sais pas si ce sera aussi génial que Paris. En plus, ils veulent aller dans un petit village perdu de Lampanie...

— Campanie, corrigea Iris entre deux gorgées de Bièraubeurre.

— Voilà c'est tellement paumé que je suis incapable de retenir le nom de la région. J'ai peur de m'ennuyer, et puis, on pourra pas faire les magasins comme à Paris, poursuivit Victoria, sans se rendre compte des regards moqueurs.

Pour au moins la vingtième fois depuis le début de cet après-midi, Iris maudit silencieusement James Potter. Cette fois, elle songea aussi à lui lancer un sort pour que ses cheveux, qu'il aimait tant ébouriffer, deviennent aussi aplatis qu'une crêpe. Potter, sans doute lassé de continuer à essayer de séduire sans succès Lily, avait embrassé Victoria Truman deux jours auparavant. Grâce à cette idée brillante, Iris se retrouvait à écouter Victoria raconter toutes les merveilleuses choses qui pouvaient lui arriver. Malheureusement pour la Poufsouffle, elle réussissait à chaque fois, sans doute par un procédé magique très étrange, à rendre tout ce qu'elle disait formidablement inintéressant.

— J'espère vraiment que mes parents vont accepter que tu viennes avec vous, dit la blonde à Emeline Joyce, sa meilleure amie.

Car oui, puisque Potter avait stupidement décidé de sortir avec Victoria, ils avaient gagné deux idiotes pour le prix d'une, comme disait Sirius. Iris en était presque à regretter de ne pas être restée avec Lily et Darius. Mais cela voulait dire passer l'après-midi avec Garrick aussi, et pour l'instant, elle avait toujours cette envie difficilement répressible de lui mettre son poing dans la figure lorsqu'elle le voyait lui sourire avec ses faux airs de genre idéal.

— De toute façon, si je n'ai pas suffisamment de BUSEs, mes parents ne m'emmènent pas. Je devrais peut-être faire exprès de rater mes examens, dit-elle avant de glousser d'une façon très désagréable.

Sirius, qui était juste en face d'Iris, fit alors semblant d'enrouler une corde son cou et de tirer d'un coup sec, avant de mimer le balancement d'un corps inerte. Bien que de mauvais goût, l'imitation était parfaite de réalisme et Iris ricana, cachée derrière sa Bièraubeurre. Remus, Peter et Mary avaient eux aussi bien du mal à garder leur sérieux. Potter, bien que visiblement amusé lui aussi, le fusilla du regard, tout en essayant de paraître à continuer s'intéresser à ce que disait Victoria, qui n'avait rien remarqué et continuait de parler. Iris devait bien le reconnaître, James Potter avait l'air du genre à essayer d'être charmant avec ses petites amies. Orthia, qui connaissait assez bien sa famille, disait que c'était parce que sa mère le tuerait sans doute si elle apprenait qu'il n'était pas un parfait gentleman.

— On irait pas faire un tour ? finit par dire Sirius, lassé.

— Il fait tellement froid dehors, on est bien mieux ici, dit Victoria en balayant la proposition de Sirius d'un revers de la main avant de reprendre son récit.

— Queen Victoria, hein ?

Potter le fusilla du regard, ne voulant manifestement pas s'attirer d'ennuis. Il fallait bien avouer que si Victoria possédait une chevelure d'un blond très doux, elle ne devait pas être du genre facile à vivre.

— Bah Sirius, tu vas où ? demanda Peter pour tout le monde, alors que Gryffondor se levait et remettait son manteau.

— Leighton et moi on va prendre l'air.

— Ah bon ? demanda Iris, en lui montrant sa chope de Bièraubeurre non terminée.

— Ouais, j'étouffe moi ici, et quand j'étouffe, je deviens désagréable et méchant. Un sale cabot... Tu voudrais pas que je montre une si piètre image de moi à Victoria, pas vrai James ?

Potter leva les sourcils, agacé par le caprice de Sirius. Iris, qui préférait aller se promener plutôt que de continuer à écouter le babillage de Victoria, but une grande gorgée de Bièraubeurre et se leva à son tour.

— La descente d'une Gryffondor, plaisanta Sirius en la regardant mettre son écharpe. Bon, les gars, à plus ! Et surtout... Amusez-vous bien !

Sirius attrapa Iris par le bras et l'entraîna vers la sortie du pub avant même qu'elle ait fini de fermer son manteau. Une fois dehors, elle l'arrêta pour pouvoir se couvrir un peu mieux et fit tomber son bonnet et ses gants. Faussement désespéré, Sirius ramassa rapidement ses affaires, lui tendit ses gants et lui enfonça son bonnet sur la tête jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Mon champ de vision est légèrement diminué là, Black, dit Iris en remettant correctement son bonnet.

— On va se promener vers la Cabane Hurlante ? J'aime bien le coin...

Avant même d'attendre sa réponse, Sirius l'avait déjà à nouveau entraînée par le bras, manquant de la faire trébucher. Lorsque Sirius Black avait quelque chose dans la tête, il était impossible de lui faire oublier, ou de lui proposer autre chose, Iris l'avait bien compris. Seul Potter semblait pouvoir réussir à lui faire entendre raison, tout comme Sirius était le seul à avoir un semblant d'autorité sur lui. En réalité, les deux garçons n'écoutaient rien ni personne, si ce n'étaient eux même. Quoique, parfois Remus avait l'air de pouvoir exercer une bonne influence sur eux. Iris commençait à s'habituer aux caprices et aux fantaisies de Sirius, qui n'avait jamais l'air d'imaginer qu'elle pouvait ne pas avoir envie des mêmes choses que lui. Lily disait qu'elle se laissait trop marcher sur les pieds. Iris, elle, trouvait simplement que Sirius avait l'air à chaque fois tellement enthousiaste qu'elle n'avait pas envie de contredire un tel entrain.

— Quand je pense que je viens de passer presque deux heures à écouter parler Victoria Truman... soupira Sirius.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve, au fait ?

— Paraît qu'elle est jolie, qu'elle trouve que c'est un dieu du Quidditch, qu'elle l'aime bien et qu'elle est pas méchante. Je suis pas trop d'accord sur le dernier point mais bon, j'ai tendance aussi à être un connard des fois...

— Pas faux.

— T'es pas supposée être ma copine, toi ? Tu devrais pas me dire des choses gentilles, au lieu de confirmer que je suis un abruti avec un sourire sournois ?

— Si tu veux quelqu'un qui te chante des poèmes en jouant de la lyre et te jette des roses sur ton passage, va falloir aller voir ailleurs Black...

Sirius éclata de rire et la prit affectueusement par l'épaule, lui disant qu'il voulait bien faire des concessions si elle continuait à lui prêter ses magazines de musique moldue. Ils marchèrent un moment tous les deux, discutant de musique surtout, mais aussi des BUSEs, et même de Lionel. Si avec Lily, Iris discutait surtout de l'état de santé de son frère, du moral de sa famille et la peine que tout cela lui causait, Sirius et elle avaient plutôt tendance à se poser des questions sur l'enquête.

— Comment ça, Dumbledore est venu rendre visite à ton frère ? s'étonna le Gryffondor.

— Dans les premiers jours après son réveil... Avant moi même. C'est mon père qui m'en a parlé, l'autre fois. Je pensais te l'avoir dit.

— C'est bizarre non ?

— Qu'il aille lui rendre visite c'est pas si bizarre que cela, dit Iris alors qu'ils descendaient un sentier. Après tout, c'est l'un de ses anciens élèves, Lionel était Préfet-en-Chef et tout... Mais qu'il y aille aussi vite, ça oui, c'est bizarre.

— Dumbledore a tendance à se mêler de politique, mes parents en parlent souvent, lui expliqua Sirius. Ton frère lui a peut-être rendu un service... Quelque chose en lien avec le fameux Voldemort... Il fait de plus en plus parler de lui, après tout.

— J'en sais rien. Moi je pensais juste qu'on était en Grèce pour prendre le soleil et admirer la région, à la base. Maintenant tu me dis que mon frère était peut-être en mission pour le directeur de Poudlard...

— Avoue que c'est plausible, non ? En plus, Dumby a donné une interview à la Gazette où il prévient que ce mec là, il pourrait être très dangereux. "Un fléau pour le monde sorcier", qu'il a dit. De toute façon, moi, un mec qui se fait surnommer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je trouve que ça craint.

— Faudra quand même m'expliquer le rapport avec la Grèce, soupira Iris.

— Là, j'avoue que je sèche. Et... Ce serait pas Servilio là-bas ?

Iris tourna la tête vers la direction désignée par le Gryffondor, sans penser à la reprendre pour l'usage de cet horrible surnom. Elle remarqua en effet Severus, en train de discuter avec Wilkes, un de ces Serpentards dont on devinait qu'il ne portait pas les Moldus dans son cœur.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien être en train de trafiquer tous les deux ? demanda Sirius comme s'il parlait à haute voix.

— Ils ne trafiquent pas forcément quelque chose Black... Ils ont quand même bien le droit de profiter d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Serpentards ou pas.

— Et pourquoi ils sont pas aux Trois Balais, ou dans une boutique ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans un endroit isolé, comme ça ?

— Bah nous aussi on se promène dans un endroit isolé, rétorqua Iris, qui trouvait l'attitude de Sirius ridicule.

— J'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'ils soient là pour se promener.

— Et pourquoi ça ?

— Parce qu'ils sont assis sur un pierre et discutent de trucs qui ont pas l'air nets. Pour discuter de trucs normaux, ils pouvaient très bien se retrouver dans le centre de Pré-au-Lard.

— Sauf que dans le centre de Pré-au-Lard, il y a tes copains et toi qui risquent d'insulter ou de balancer des sorts à Severus. Je comprends volontiers son envie de prendre l'air ailleurs.

— Tu sais Leighton, je t'aime bien, mais franchement, tu es vraiment trop naïve comme fille.

— Si tu veux. On va moisir longtemps comme ça, cachés à moitié derrière les arbres ? On fait demi-tour et on va retrouver les autres ?

Mais Sirius ne l'écoutais pas, observant avec un drôle de regard les deux Serpentards, comme s'il lui fallait résoudre un nouveau mystère. Soudain, Severus et Wilkes se levèrent et se dirigèrent dans leur direction, continuant de discuter.

— Ils viennent par ici, ce serait bien le moment de bouger non ? proposa Iris.

— Bah pourquoi ?

— Tu es capable de croiser Severus sans l'insulter ou lui jeter un sort ?

— Si seulement j'avais la cape...

— Quoi ?

— Rien, rien... Je ne peux pas m'en aller sans dire bonjour à Servilio... De toute façon, ils nous ont vu regarde, ne nous montrons pas impolis...

— Tu fais vraiment chier Black ! Tu peux pas lui foutre la paix deux minutes, non ? En plus tu vas faire quoi ? Ils sont deux, espèce de crétin, et il est hors de question que je participe à embêter Severus, okay ? Alors moi, je m'en vais, débrouille-toi.

Tournant les talons, Iris commença à s'éloigner. Mais même si elle avait de grandes jambes, Sirius la rattrapa en trois enjambées, la retenant par le bras, comme à son habitude. Il paraissait un peu énervé et allait dire quelque chose quand les deux Serpentards arrivèrent à leur niveau, les dépassant. Iris savait pertinemment que Sirius n'allait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de les insulter, mais il n'en eut même pas le temps, tant ils furent surpris tous les deux par le regard haineux que Severus lança à Iris. Elle ne fit même plus attention à Sirius, tant elle se retrouva saisie par la manière dont il la regardait.

— Un problème, Servilio ? lui dit le Gryffondor, menaçant.

— Black, arrête, intervint Iris en soutenant le regard de Severus.

— Ce n'est pas la peine de te donner tant de mal Leighton, Black n'attaque jamais sans ses gardes du corps, ricana Severus.

— Tu me traites de lâche ? s'énerva Sirius, ses doigts crispés sur sa baguette.

— Tu sais... Bellatrix fait un charmant récit de votre réveillon de Noël... dit Severus, amusé.

Wilkes se mit à rire et Iris crut bien que Sirius allait faire exploser quelque chose tant il paraissait furieux. Et visiblement, Severus était très satisfait de lui. Rageur, Sirius leva sa baguette et expulsa Severus quelques mètres plus loin. En voyant Wilkes que Sirius, tout à sa rage contre Severus, avait oublié, diriger sa baguette vers eux, Iris réagit et le désarma.

— Mais arrêtez bon sang ! leur cria Iris en ramassant la baguette de Wilkes, qui sembla seulement réaliser sa présence.

Severus, qui s'était redressé très rapidement, évita le maléfice d'Entrave jeté par Sirius et rétorqua par une formule qu'Iris ne reconnut pas, mais qui frappa Sirius en plein visage. Le Gryffondor porta un bras à son visage mais ne lâcha pas sa baguette pour autant. Lorsqu'il baissa son bras, Iris ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Son visage était gonflé voire déformé, rouge, et ses yeux avaient pris une couleur écarlate eux aussi.

— _Furunculus !_

De gros furoncles purulents et violacés se mirent à pousser sur la peau de Severus, ce qui fit éclater de rire Sirius. Il avait déjà commencé à répliquer quand Iris les somma une nouvelle fois d'arrêter.

— Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! lui cracha Severus en envoyant un nouveau sort à Sirius, qui l'évita avec un sortilège de bouclier.

— _Locomotor Wibbly !_ s'écria-t-elle, furieuse.

Lorsque Severus et Wilkes, en voyant Sirius perdre le contrôle de ses jambes, comprirent qu'Iris avait lancé le Maléfice de Jambencoton sur son camarade de maison et nouvellement petit ami, ils écarquillèrent les yeux aussi grands que s'ils venaient de découvrir le Graal. Severus regarda alternativement Iris puis Sirius, se demandant clairement si la jeune fille s'était jetée elle-même un sort de Confusion. L'improvisation d'Iris avait eu au moins le mérite de couper net l'affrontement.

— MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ? hurla Sirius en essayant de se relever.

Iris s'avança vers les Serpentards, sa baguette dirigée vers eux. Severus ne la fixait plus avec haine, mais toujours avec un air prodigieusement étonné. Avec son visage couvert de furoncles violets en prime, la chose aurait été plutôt comique, si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tendue.

— Vous vous en allez, tous les deux, dit Iris en essayant d'ignorer les vociférations de Sirius derrière elle.

— On a aucune raison de t'obéir, répondit Severus, sa baguette toujours à la main.

— Je te jure que si tu continues Severus, je vais m'arranger pour que Lily ne te jette plus jamais un seul regard.

L'argument sembla un peu ébranler le Serpentard, qui la toisa froidement avant de lui demander de rendre sa baguette à Wilkes. Iris, mal à l'aise, jeta la baguette à son propriétaire. Si elle s'était sentie relativement courageuse dans les minutes précédentes, elle avait maintenant l'impression de se liquéfier.

— Tu comptes annuler ton sortilège ou je vais devoir attendre jusqu'à la Saint-Merlin ? lui demanda Sirius, furieux, alors que les deux Serpentards s'éloignaient.

— J'attends qu'ils se soient éloignés suffisamment.

— Mais dites-moi que je rêve ! Ça te prend souvent, de négocier avec l'autre connard graisseux, et de jeter des sorts à tes petits-amis ? T'aurais pu prévenir, j'y aurais plus réfléchi avant de t'embrasser !

— Tu n'as pas du tout réfléchi avant de m'embrasser, je te rappelle.

— Ouais bah ça me réussit de moins en moins apparemment, la spontanéité ! Tu m'as jeté un sort, quoi ! Mais merde Leighton, pourquoi tu l'as pas balancé à Servilus ?

Iris haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas très envie de répondre. La jeune fille savait très bien que Sirius ne comprendrait pas la réponse. C'était plus simple de jeter un maléfice à Sirius qu'à Severus, et c'était aussi étrange que logique. Elle y avait pensé pourtant, mais elle avait été incapable de lever sa baguette contre lui. Pour Iris, Severus, ce n'était pas Servilus. C'était Severus, le garçon un peu étrange dont elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir un jour gagné l'amitié. Peu importait, car le fossé entre eux s'était encore plus creusé qu'auparavant aujourd'hui.

— C'est par rapport à Lily, c'est ça ? lui dit Sirius un peu plus calmement.

— Entre autres... répondit Iris distraitement, en regardant la silhouette de Severus au loin.

— Hé oh, je suis là !

— Et puis sur toi, j'avais pas de moyen de pression suffisamment fort pour arrêter ce massacre, ajouta Iris en le délivrant du sortilège. C'est le choix de la raison.

— Balancer un sortilège à ton mec, c'est le choix de la raison ?

Sirius était en colère, c'était évident. D'ailleurs, il ne lui adressa plus la parole de tout le trajet pour rejoindre le reste du groupe. Étant donné l'ego surdimensionné qu'il avait tendance à avoir, Iris n'était pas très étonnée. De toute manière, Iris était elle aussi en colère contre lui. Heureusement pour lui, son visage avait repris une forme et une couleur à peu près normales quand ils retrouvèrent leurs amis sur la place de Pré-au-Lard. Seuls ses yeux étaient encore très enflammés et gonflés.

A la grande surprise d'Iris, Lily était avec le reste du groupe, à côté de Darius. Elle avait l'air si furieuse que la sorcière comprit très vite pourquoi ils s'étaient joint à eux, en dépit de la présence de Potter.

— J'ai croisé Severus et vous vous doutez bien de ce que j'ai vu, déclara Lily en se plantant devant eux, les bras croisés. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je vois ça avec Black et toi, tu m'expliques Iris ?

— Pas mes affaires... dit Sirius en rejoignant Potter.

— Oh si, ce sont tes affaires Black ! Pourquoi tu t'en prends toujours à lui hein ? Et...

— Tu sais quoi Evans ? J'en ai rien à faire. Alors époumone-toi autant que tu veux, explique-toi avec ta pote, mais moi là, je sature.

Lily aurait sans doute pu lui arracher la peau du visage à mains nues si elle s'était écoutée, mais elle regarda Sirius de la manière dont on regarde les causes perdues, avant de se tourner vers Iris.

— Alors ?

— Lily, on en parlera une fois de retour à Poudlard d'accord ?

— Tu vas m'expliquer quoi ? Pourquoi cet abruti a eu raison d'attaquer lâchement Severus, une fois de plus ?

— Tu n'étais pas là Lily, répondit Iris avec peut-être un peu d'agressivité, tant elle se sentait fatiguée.

Iris trouvait que Sirius s'était effectivement comporté comme un abruti en se montrant une fois de plus incapable de ne pas pouvoir respirer le même air que Severus sans l'insulter ou l'humilier. Seulement, elle avait aussi vu chez le Serpentard un visage qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu chez lui. Elle n'avait pas oublié le regard qu'il lui avait lancé, pas plus que le malin plaisir qu'il avait pris à ennuyer Sirius à propos de... A propos de quoi d'ailleurs ? Du réveillon de Noël ? Il devait sans doute savoir des choses sur la famille de Sirius. Iris savait qu'il n'avait pas passé un bon Noël mais il était rentré dans une telle rage... Et Severus avait eu l'air de parfaitement savoir ce qu'il faisait, en lui parlant de cela. De la part de quelqu'un qui avait lui aussi de gros problèmes relationnels avec sa famille, elle trouvait ça vraiment cruel. En réalité, les deux garçons s'étaient montrés particulièrement mauvais l'un envers l'autre. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que c'était finalement Severus qui avait commencé à les défier : en la regardant ainsi, il savait parfaitement que Sirius allait réagir. Forcément.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu continues de le défendre, reprit Lily en la fixant, déçue et en colère.

— Je ne le défends pas là, Lily. Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, c'est légèrement tendu entre nous.

— Tu vas rompre avec lui ?

— Hein ?

Lily secoua la tête d'un air négatif et tourna les talons, prenant Darius par la main en s'éloignant vers Poudlard. Iris se retrouva bien bête, avec une gigantesque envie de pleurer, sous les regards gênés de ses amies.

Une fois de retour au château, Lily ne lui adressa pas la parole de la soirée. Iris ne mangea pratiquement rien lors du dîner, se contentant de jeter des coups d'œil tantôt tristes, tantôt furieux à sa meilleure amie, qui regardait systématiquement ailleurs.

Lily s'étant réfugiée immédiatement dans la chambre après le repas, Iris passa la soirée dans la salle commune, à essayer d'ignorer les regards de Sirius. Elle passa la soirée avec Orthia, Mary étant avec Remus et Karen ayant décidé de tenir compagnie à Lily.

— Je vais me coucher, je suis fatiguée... Tu montes aussi ? finit par dire Orthia en baillant après avoir perdu à la Bataille Explosive.

— Non, je vais attendre qu'il soit plus tard. J'ai pas envie de risquer un conflit ouvert...

Iris était donc seule depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, recroquevillée dans son fauteuil quand elle vit Sirius s'installer sur l'accoudoir en lui mettant une assiette remplie de toasts à la marmelade d'orange devant le nez.

— T'as rien mangé ce soir. Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est pas empoisonné, ça vient directement des cuisines.

— Non merci.

— Comme tu veux, lui répondit-il en enfournant l'un des toasts.

A son grand agacement, il resta cependant assis juste à côté d'elle, ne comprenant apparemment pas qu'elle était toujours fâchée contre lui, et surtout, pas du tout d'humeur à supporter ses fantaisies.

— C'était quand même surtout pour Lily, que tu m'as balancé ce sort hein ?

Iris haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas du tout envie de se mettre à pleurer devant lui pour une histoire aussi bête. Or, une boule désagréable était en train de se former dans sa gorge et ses yeux la piquaient.

— Ouais, c'est surtout pour Lily, dit-il en se laissant un peu tomber vers elle.

— Et alors ?

— Bah... Lily, c'est ton James à toi. Et même si James décidait de se marier avec Queen Victoria, ce serait quand même toujours James. Alors bon, on va dire que je comprends. Un peu hein, parce que merde, tu as quand même préféré me balancer un sort à moi plutôt qu'à Rogue. Je sais pas si je vais m'en remettre de celle-là.

Iris releva les yeux vers lui, ne sachant plus très bien quoi faire : d'un côté, elle avait encore envie de lui mettre un sérieux coup de poing dans la glotte, et de l'autre, ses paroles lui avaient fait l'effet d'une Bièraubeurre.

— T'es sûre que tu veux pas un toast ?

— Par Merlin Black, il y a vraiment des fois où je te trouve con comme un tuyau, tu sais, répondit Iris sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire un peu.

— Mais ? Parce que j'espère vraiment que cette phrase a un mais, sinon, je te jure que je subtilise définitivement ces toasts.

— Mais je dois en tenir une sacrée couche aussi, parce que j'arrive même pas à continuer à t'en vouloir. Et le pire, c'est que tu parviens à m'amadouer avec trois pauvres toasts à la marmelade d'orange.

Sirius éclata de rire sans retenue, comme d'habitude. Attirant Iris à lui d'un bras, il l'embrassa en continuant de rire, et Iris trouva cela vraiment réconfortant. Peut-être parce que Sirius avait le goût de la marmelade, et qu'une marmelade qui riait, c'était quelque chose de drôlement bien, quand on avait le moral dans les chaussettes.

* * *

 _Alors, pour information, je n'ai aucune obsession maladive envers la marmelade._

 _Sinon, bah j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. La relation entre Sirius et Iris, j'essaie de la rendre très particulière et j'espère y parvenir. Quant au mystère autour de Lionel, j'espère qu'il continue à vous intéresser !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot... On se retrouve dans environ deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre, qui sera... Haut en couleurs ;)_

 _Mille bisous et un million de Patacitrouilles pour vous !_


	11. Les silences bruyants

_Hey, hey, hey ! Je m'excuse pour le retard de publication, mais c'est que ces derniers temps ma vie a été plutôt... Trépidante. Dans un sens positif, mais trépidante quand même._

 _Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère, ne vous décevra pas ! Mille mercis pour vos gentils mots, vos ajouts, etc, qui me font tellement plaisir à chaque fois. On a dépassé les 50 reviews, et ce qui est bien c'est que ce sont autant de supers discussions sympathiques, motivantes et constructives. Moralité, je vous aime trop. Oh, et je n'oublie pas les adorables guests **Ines** , **Alexandra** (bienvenue !) et **Ewylyn** : je ne peux pas vous répondre personnellement, mais franchement, le cœur y est croyez-moi !  
_

 _Bonne lecture !  
_

 ** _Chapitre 11_**

— Et donc tu vois, Lily et moi on se reparle, mais c'est pas pareil qu'avant.

Lionel la fixait depuis un moment, sans laisser quoique ce soit transparaître sur son visage. Un peu mal à l'aise, Iris but une gorgée d'eau, gentiment apportée par l'une des infirmières une dizaine de minutes auparavant. La jeune fille avait été particulièrement heureuse d'être autorisée à profiter de l'absence du professeur Tiddle pour rendre visite à son frère : cela faisait un grand trou dans son emploi du temps, et c'était bien plus sympathique de tenir compagnie à Lionel plutôt que d'essayer de se forcer à réviser à la bibliothèque. Mais son frère ne semblait vraiment pas en forme aujourd'hui, et elle avait l'impression de plus l'ennuyer qu'autre chose. D'un autre côté, elle était là, à lui raconter ses stupides disputes avec Lily alors qu'il essayait de se remettre d'une agression avec tortures. On avait vu plus délicat.

— Excuse-moi, je t'embête avec tout ça... Tu as l'air fatigué. Mrs McGonagall ne m'attend pas dans son bureau avant une vingtaine de minutes, mais tu peux dormir si tu veux, je vais lire la Gazette...

Son frère sembla émerger d'une longue réflexion et lui adressa un petit sourire désolé, avant de s'emparer de son ardoise et de son feutre : puisque Lionel ne savait plus parler, c'était le moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour communiquer avec eux. Il avait fallu opter pour une méthode moldue, la magie le fatiguant trop. L'écriture de son frère n'était pas très lisible, sa perte de mobilité n'arrangeant rien à sa façon d'écrire, qui avait toujours été très brouillonne. Néanmoins, Iris pouvait clairement reconnaître un _"Continue"_ dans ces lettres hésitantes.

— T'es sûr ?

Lionel hocha la tête et ajouta un point d'exclamation sur l'ardoise, faisant sourire Iris.

— Donc, Lily et moi on est un peu en froid. On se parle pour l'essentiel, juste histoire de pas vraiment se faire la tête. Enfin, c'est comme ça que je le ressens.

L'ancien Serdaigle fit une tête triste pour lui montrer sa compassion. A nouveau, il se mit à écrire du mieux possible, même si Iris dut se concentrer pour déchiffrer _"Parler avec elle ?"_ sur l'ardoise.

— Non, pas vraiment... D'un autre côté, je sais pas trop quoi lui dire. Elle m'en veut d'être avec Sirius, mais c'est bête parce qu'elle a trop rien dit au début.

Bien sûr, Lily n'avait pas sauté de joie lorsque Iris avait confié à ses amies que Sirius Black l'avait embrassée. Mais elle avait tout de même bien réagi, se contentant de hausser les épaules et de lui souhaiter bien du courage. Elle avait même ri en déclarant qu'Iris était sans doute la plus courageuse des Gryffondor. Et dans les premiers jours de leur "relation", même si Iris trouvait que bien peu de choses avaient changé car Sirius n'était vraiment pas du genre collant (et c'était tant mieux), Lily agissait de manière tout à fait normale, hormis quelques soupirs.

— C'est vraiment cette bagarre avec Severus qui a tout déclenché, reprit Iris. Oui je sais Lionel, c'est son ami... Mais il est... Enfin, tu le connais un peu, il a toujours été spécial. Mais cette année il... Moi, je ne trouve même pas que c'est encore Severus.

Lionel lui lança un regard compatissant avant de lui dire, ou plutôt de lui écrire que tout irait mieux bientôt. Un peu espiègle il ne tarda à lui montrer à nouveau son ardoise, sur laquelle il avait maladroitement tracé les mots _"Avec Black ?"_. Iris rougit un peu plus fortement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, sous le regard moqueur de son aîné.

— C'est pas intéressant, tu sais.

 _"Si"_ contra Lionel, avant d'ajouter un _"Frère curieux"_ , ce qui la fit rire.

— On s'entend bien et il est gentil, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus, Lionel ?

En voyant le _"Sages ?"_ sur l'ardoise, Iris piqua un nouveau fard et se fit la réflexion que son frère avait beaucoup de chance d'être blessé car sinon, elle lui aurait sans doute déjà mis un coup dans l'épaule.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ouais, ouais _"Grand frère obligé"_ , bien sûr... Pour qui te me prends ? De toute façon, faut pas t'inquiéter, je suis pas du genre à me laisser bécoter pendant deux heures en public dans la Grande Salle. Déjà, Maman m'enverrait la Beuglante de l'année. Et puis, c'est pas comme ça, avec Black.

Iris s'était effectivement faite la réflexion que Sirius ne l'embrassait pas souvent, sur la bouche en tout cas. Seulement lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, et cela n'arrivait vraiment pas souvent. Le reste du temps, il se contentait de passer un bras autour de ses épaules, ou de l'attraper par le bras. Parfois aussi, lorsqu'ils étaient assis dans la salle commune avec les autres, il lui arrivait de s'avachir contre elle. En revanche, Sirius n'était vraiment pas le genre de petit ami à vous tenir par la main. Ce qui était un peu étrange, c'était que la seule raison pour laquelle cela dérangeait Iris, c'était parce que ses amies lui avaient fait remarquer.

— En tout cas, faut vraiment pas que Maman l'apprenne... Mila Jovi, tu vois qui c'est ? Elle est à Poufsouffle, en sixième année, une rousse avec les cheveux bouclés ? Bref, c'est la fille d'un collègue à Maman et apparemment, le fait qu'elle sorte avec Justin Palmers, un sixième année de Gryffondor, un mec très gentil d'ailleurs, est connu de tout le service. Mrs Butch, la secrétaire, l'a vue embrasser Justin près de chez Gaichiffon, à Pré-au-Lard. Bref, on s'en fiche... abrégea Iris. Mais en gros dans sa dernière lettre, Maman m'a écrit un truc du genre comme quoi elle était bien contente que je ne joue pas les "dévergondées" comme ça. T'imagines ?

Lionel esquissa un sourire et écrivit _"Éducation"_ sur son ardoise, et Iris soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Certes, sa mère avait grandi auprès d'une famille vraiment très à cheval sur les principes traditionnels, mais quand même. Depuis le temps, Iris trouvait qu'elle avait largement eu l'occasion de s'imprégner d'autres modèles que celui des Castwell. Sa mère avait peut-être reniés les principes racistes mais ce n'était pas le cas pour les bonnes manières, les relations filles-garçons, et ce n'était pas pour arranger les affaires d'Iris qui aimait les jeans, mettre ses mains dans ses poches, les Who, Jimi Hendrix et passer du temps avec Sirius Black. Heureusement que son père était là, plus conciliant et plus en phase avec son temps.

— Ce qui m'agace Lionel, c'est qu'elle ne vous embêtait pas autant, Hector et toi. Quand t'as fait le mur pour la première fois, je me souviens qu'elle t'a passé un savon, mais après elle a dit "Ah, les garçons..." : moi, je mets un poster de David Bowie dans ma chambre, et c'est le drame !

Son frère lui rappela qu'elle était la petite dernière et la seule fille, et que lui, il aimait bien David Bowie aussi. Iris leva les yeux au ciel, tout de même tracassée à l'idée de la réaction de sa mère si elle apprenait qu'elle sortait réellement avec un garçon. Iris avait l'impression que plus elle vieillissait, plus sa mère imaginait qu'elle allait se comporter comme... Comme quoi, exactement ?

— Bah de toute façon, vu les ennuis que ça m'apporte, je devrais peut-être arrêter, avec Black. Entre Lily et Maman, les drames, c'est pas mon truc... soupira Iris.

Lionel lui lança un regard un peu triste, qui avait l'air de la traiter d'idiote. La sorcière sourit et ils continuèrent de discuter encore un petit moment, malgré l'humeur devenue plus mélancolique de son frère. En dépit de ses efforts, Iris ne réussit pas à le dérider et c'est le cœur gros qu'elle le quitta après un dernier petit signe en passant la porte.

D'un signe de tête, Iris salua l'Auror aux cicatrices. Déjà un peu en retard et ne voulant pas risquer de faire s'impatienter le professeur McGonagall, Iris se dépêcha de rejoindre la cheminée pour rejoindre le bureau de sa Directrice de Maison. En arrivant, elle eut la surprise de trouver Sirius et James Potter en train de se faire copieusement incendier.

— Je suis à deux doigts de vous mettre en retenue jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité, Black, alors ayez la décence de vous taire ! Oh, Miss Leighton...

— Excusez-moi Professeur, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, dit Iris en essayant de faire abstraction des grimaces que faisaient les deux Gryffondor derrière l'enseignante.

— Ne soyez pas sotte, Miss Leighton, vous ne dérangez personne. Quant à vous, dit plus sévèrement Mrs McGonagall en se retournant, en plus des points que vous avez fait perdre à votre maison, vous êtes en retenue jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Et en sortant de ce bureau, j'exige que vous vous rendiez immédiatement dans votre salle commune et que vous ne sortiez pas des quartiers Gryffondor pour la soirée, hormis pour le dîner.

— Même pour aller travailler votre devoir à la bibliothèque ? tenta Potter en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez d'un air qu'il voulait sans doute sérieux.

Iris ne put s'empêcher de pouffer face à ce mensonge éhonté, trouvant l'audace des garçons vraiment surréaliste. Mais devant le regard noir de Mrs McGonagall, elle baissa les yeux et se dirigea vers la porte en la remerciant encore de lui permettre d'utiliser la cheminée.

— Oh et j'ai bien pensé à transmettre vos salutations à mon frère, il en était très touché, pensa à dire Iris, espérant ainsi distraire un peu l'enseignante de sa colère contre les deux garçons.

Iris se sentit un peu coupable d'utiliser son frère de la sorte, mais elle se dit très vite qu'au contraire, cela le ferait beaucoup rire lorsqu'elle le lui raconterait à sa prochaine visite. Lionel avait l'air de vivre un peu par procuration sa vie à Poudlard. Le regard du professeur McGonagall s'adoucit quelques secondes et elle congédia Iris après avoir pris quelques nouvelles de la santé de Lionel.

— Ne refermez pas la porte Miss, ces jeunes gens vont vous suivre. Hors de ma vue, vous deux !

Une fois sortis, Potter referma la porte derrière lui le plus précautionneusement du monde, en essayant visiblement d'éviter d'éclater de rire. Iris allait les interroger mais Sirius lui mit une main sur la bouche avant de lui faire signe d'avancer. Ils n'avaient pas fait une dizaine de mètres dans le couloir que les deux Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire en se tapant dans les mains.

— Vous avez fait quoi ?

— On a emprunté les boucliers des chevaliers du troisième étage et on a dévalé les escaliers dessus, répondit Black, les yeux brillants de rire.

— Hein ? Mais vous avez quel âge, sérieusement ? Onze ans ? s'écria Iris.

— On devait pas se faire prendre, le coin était désert... Mais on a croisé le professeur Tiddle, qui est apparu comme par magie en bas des escaliers, poursuivit-il sans s'occuper des réflexions d'Iris.

— Plus exactement, Tiddle nous a ralentis avec un sort et a complètement cassé notre effet. Il aurait pu au moins nous laisser dévaler jusqu'en bas, pour l'audace, protesta Potter.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à Poudlard au fait ? Je croyais qu'il était absent, demanda la sorcière.

— Il a dû rentrer plus tôt que ce qu'il pensait, répondit Potter.

— Ou alors, Tiddle a un double... dit Sirius d'un air mystérieux.

— Réfléchis Patmol, s'il avait un double, il l'aurait utilisé pour nous faire cours. Au fait Leighton, ton frère allait comment ?

— Un coup de bonne humeur, un coup aussi joyeux qu'un Détraqueur. Mais il a l'air de récupérer, répondit Iris, les mains dans les poches. Et Remus, il se sent mieux ?

Depuis la veille, Remus était aussi blanc que s'il avait été trempé dans un baril de lessive. Il avait même fini par partir à l'infirmerie dans la matinée. Même si elle essayait d'être discrète par respect pour son camarade, Iris se demandait vraiment quel problème le pauvre garçon pouvait avoir pour avoir une aussi mauvaise santé.

— Mrs Pomfresh a décidé de le garder pour l'instant, histoire de le requinquer un peu, dit simplement Sirius.

— Pas de Remus pour vous canaliser ce soir ? fit remarquer la jeune fille avec un air faussement paniqué.

— Et oui, nous sommes livrés à nous-même.

— Un soir de pleine lune en plus, vous allez être intenables.

— On est pas des enfants, Leighton, rétorqua Sirius en échangeant un regard avec son meilleur ami.

— C'est vrai que ce n'est pas comme si vous faisiez de la luge dans les escaliers avec des boucliers historiques.

Sirius ricana et la poussa un peu, la faisant rire. Une fois arrivés à la salle commune, Iris rejoignit Orthia dans un canapé, se doutant que Lily devait occuper la chambre. Le froid entre Iris et Lily avait eu la conséquence assez inattendue de réellement rapprocher les deux filles.

— Tu tombes bien, lui dit Orthia alors qu'elle s'installait à côté d'elle. Je galère à mettre mon vernis sur la main droite.

— Je suis pas très douée pour ça, tu sais.

— Ce sera toujours mieux que moi.

— T'as fait quoi cet après-midi ? lui demanda Iris en essayant de s'appliquer le mieux possible à peindre l'ongle de son amie.

La couleur du vernis était d'un rouge assez criard, qu'Iris n'aurait jamais osé porter. D'ailleurs, sa mère lui enverrait sans doute la Beuglante de l'année si elle s'avisait d'arborer une telle couleur sur ses ongles. Mais Orthia avait toujours été plus en avance sur ce genre de choses, un peu comme si elle grandissait plus vite que les autres. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle avait toujours été un peu plus livrée à elle-même, ses grands-parents étant toujours très occupés. Bien sûr, ils avaient l'air d'adorer Orthia et semblaient la gâter plus que de raison pour compenser l'absence de ses parents, tragiquement décédés des années auparavant ; néanmoins, les rares fois où Iris les avait rencontrés, elle avait trouvé qu'ils avaient ces attitudes propres aux gens mondains, toujours un peu pressés.

— J'ai rien fait de bien intéressant. J'ai essayé de réviser mais bon... Tu me connais.

— Tu as fini en lisant _Sorcière Hebdo_ et en mangeant des Chocogrenouilles ?

— En mangeant une bonne partie de tes Chocoballes, pour être exacte, lui répondit Orthia, mi-désolée, mi-amusée.

— Avec Black qui engloutit déjà la moitié à lui tout seul, heureusement que j'ai du stock.

Les parents d'Iris culpabilisaient énormément de l'avoir un peu "délaissée" durant la période de coma de Lionel, et ils avaient une certaine tendance à la compensation depuis son réveil. Iris recevait donc régulièrement des colis remplis de pâtisseries maison, de chaussettes tricotées et de confiseries en tout genre.

— Les filles font quoi ?

— Lily et Mary se racontent leurs plus profonds secrets depuis une bonne heure, et Karen est partie poster une lettre il y a une bonne vingtaine de minutes, elle doit être en train de bavarder avec un beau garçon dans un couloir.

Iris esquissa un sourire en revissant le flacon de vernis : Orthia était presque plus en froid avec Lily qu'elle, c'était assez curieux à constater.

— Quoi ? lui demanda Orthia, trouvant son sourire suspect.

— L'ironie dans ta voix en parlant de Lily et Mary était à peine décelable.

— Et je m'en tamponne comme de mon premier cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Mais je sais pas comment tu fais pour être aussi... Sirius a raison, t'es vraiment un peu trop bonne poire des fois.

— Je ne suis pas bonne poire ! C'est juste que... Oh, laisse tomber.

— Lily abuse clairement dans cette histoire, c'est tout ce que je dis. Elle est toujours tellement excessive quand il s'agit de Rogue et maintenant ça se met entre vous, ça craint. T'es sa meilleure amie, elle devrait pas se comporter comme ça.

— Je sais très bien ce que tu penses Orthia, ça fait cent fois que tu me le dis...

— Bah ça a pas l'air de te faire réagir pour autant.

Iris haussa les épaules, essayant de se donner un air décontracté. En vérité, ce froid entre Lily et elle l'affectait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre à voix haute. Ce n'était pas vraiment naturel, de s'éloigner de sa meilleure amie. D'ailleurs, cela lui brisait le cœur. Mais c'était ce sentiment qui lui permettait de ne pas être trop dure envers son amie. Si Iris souffrait autant du comportement de Lily, elle n'imaginait même pas combien celle-ci devait être perdue face à celui de Severus.

Par une coïncidence plutôt malheureuse, Lily et Mary descendirent à ce moment-là du dortoir, s'attirant par la même occasion l'un des fameux regards noirs d'Orthia.

— Oh Iris, tu es rentrée, lui dit Mary avec son habituelle douceur. Comment va ton frère ?

— Dans l'ensemble, ça a l'air d'aller, répondit sobrement la jeune fille, qui ne savait jamais comment expliquer l'état de son frère.

— Tant mieux. On va faire un tour, Lily doit retrouver Darius, expliqua Mary.

Le "Okay" très abrupt d'Orthia ne laissait que très peu de doutes concernant son envie de continuer à discuter, les deux filles partirent. Iris et Lily échangèrent un rapide regard, un peu étrange.

— Je sais pas comment tu fais, insista encore Orthia, une fois leurs camarades sorties de la pièce.

— Et toi, tu fais une obsession.

— C'est ta meilleure amie. Ça te dérange pas, qu'elle ta fasse la tête parce que tu sors avec Sirius ?

— C'est pas ça le problème...

— Bien sûr que si, c'est ça. Tu la vois plus mature qu'elle ne l'est, sur ce coup.

— Oh et puis j'en sais rien...

— Et c'est vraiment ridicule, elle devrait être contente pour toi. Ça se voit, que vous êtes faits pour être ensemble.

Iris ne réussit pas à s'empêcher d'avoir l'air surprise, trouvant la remarque d'Orthia assez étonnante. D'abord parce qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer le duo qu'elle formait avec Sirius comme un exemple de couple idéal. Elle était plutôt convaincue qu'ils devaient avoir l'air de deux manchots obstinés, lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux. Ensuite, Orthia avait pendant longtemps eu des sentiments pour le Gryffondor.

— Quoi ? lui demanda Orthia, avant de lui demander si ajouter une deuxième couche de vernis sur ses ongles ne serait pas mieux.

— Euh, peut-être oui... répondit Iris. Dis Orthia... Ça fait un moment que je me pose une question...

— Oui ?

— Tu... Le fait que je sois avec Black, je veux dire... On en a jamais parlé toutes les deux, et j'ai jamais pris la peine de te demander si tu étais d'accord avec ça. Enfin, tu sais c'est arrivé comme ça et du coup...

— Je sais, la coupa Orthia avec un sourire. Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Vous êtes bien tous les deux, ça me fait plaisir de vous voir ensemble.

— Ah ouais ?

— Ouais, vous êtes complices et je sais pas... Ça vous va bien. Je sais que j'ai été un peu jalouse quand vous vous êtes rapprochés tous les deux, mais c'était agaçant de vous voir aussi proches. Mais je suis vraiment contente pour toi. Et je me suis rendue compte que je pourrais pas supporter Sirius comme petit ami, finalement, je suis bien contente que ce soit tombé sur toi, plaisanta Orthia.

Iris sourit et chercha du regard Sirius, occupé à ricaner avec Potter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Avec ses manches relevées et sa cravate défaite, il jouait comme d'habitude de son allure décontractée, faussement débraillée. C'était un peu agaçant, car il faisait cela parfaitement bien.

— Tu sais où est Peter ? demanda soudain Iris à Orthia, remarquant l'absence de ce dernier pour la première fois depuis son retour de l'hôpital.

— Il drague Emeline.

— Joyce ? La copine de Victoria Truman ? Tu déconnes ?

— Bah non.

— Non mais non... Potter qui sort avec cette idiote de Victoria, ça fait assez... Peter a pris un coup sur la tête ou quoi ?

— Moi je trouve qu'il a raison... Il est plutôt mignon dans son genre Peter, il y a pas de raisons pour qu'il regarde sagement tous ses potes être en couple.

— Être en couple, faut pas exagérer, ça fait hyper sérieux, genre fiancés.

Orthia s'apprêtait à répondre quand Sirius vint s'affaler à moitié sur le fauteuil, à moitié sur Iris, dans un soupir déchirant d'ennui. Iris le repoussa un peu avant de le laisser partiellement l'écraser, hilare.

— Orthia a sa tête de commère. De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Potter en s'asseyant sur un rebord de fenêtre.

— Du fait que je vais peut-être devoir rompre avec Black si Peter décide de sortir avec Emeline Joyce, plaisanta Iris, à moitié cachée par les cheveux noirs de Sirius.

— Hé ! Non, en fait... Je comprendrais ta décision. Mais si peu de temps avant la Saint-Valentin, c'est cruel quand même.

— Merde... La Saint-Valentin, c'est vrai... sembla réaliser Potter.

Sirius éclata de rire en se redressant, avec un regard victorieux qui n'échappa à Iris.

— Mon pauvre Jamesie ! La Saint-Valentin avec Truman ! Tu vas devoir sortir le grand jeu !

— Mais je t'emmerde, Sirius. Et puis t'es pas célibataire non plus, je te signale, fit remarquer Potter.

— Ouais mais toi, tu sors avec Victoria Truman. Victoria Truman, mon gars. Cette fille rêve de passer des heures avec toi chez Madame Piedoddu, entourés de petits angelots à bouclettes blondes qui chanteront votre amour éternel. Moi, je suis avec Leighton, c'est pas le même genre, rétorqua Sirius.

— Ouais, on sait, Leighton est parfaite...

— En tout cas, elle me traînera jamais chez Piedoddu.

 ** _XXXX_**

— Miss Leighton, voyons un peu ce que vous avez réussi à faire...

Iris adressa un sourire désolé au professeur Slughorn avant de le laisser observer sa potion. Penché au-dessus de son chaudron, elle vit le visage de l'enseignant se décomposer. Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers elle, interrogatif, la sorcière ne sut pas quoi faire d'autres que hausser les épaules.

— Quelle couleur devait atteindre votre potion, Miss ?

— Pourpre. Translucide mais pourpre.

— Très décevant. Il va falloir travailler Miss, beaucoup travailler, dit le professeur avant de se détourner pour aller inspecter le travail des autres élèves.

Iris ne pouvait pas en vouloir au professeur Slughorn, sa potion était vraiment catastrophique. Elle était trouble, transparente, entre un prototype de bouillon et d'après l'odeur, de soupe à l'oignon. Sachant qu'il n'y avait évidemment aucun oignon dans cette potion, cela tenait du prodige.

— Ah Miss Evans, elle est presque parfaite ! Bravo ! Mais pourquoi suis-je encore surpris ? Cinq points pour Gryffondor !

Nettoyant son plan de travail, Iris sentit une vague d'amertume l'envahir et faillit renverser le reste de ses scarabées pilés. D'ordinaire, Iris n'était pas mauvaise en Potions. Des années à profiter des conseils de Lily, qui avait un talent indéniable pour cette matière, lui avait permis d'atteindre un niveau très honorable. D'ailleurs, le cours de Potions avait toujours fait partie des cours préférés de la jeune fille, parce qu'elle pouvait y bavarder et y rire avec Lily, au milieu des vapeurs qui s'échappaient des chaudrons. De voir que Lily continuait d'être distante avec elle l'avait vraiment déconcentrée, sans compter le fait que la potion à réaliser était assez compliquée et donc, demandait beaucoup de concentration. Bien sûr, Iris ne pouvait pas mettre tout son échec sur le dos de Lily, c'était elle qui ne savait pas faire la part des choses. Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle était agacée de voir que sa meilleure amie continuait de briller, apparemment peu perturbée par la situation.

— J'espère que le cours du professeur Tiddle sera bien, histoire de mieux finir la journée...

— Te plains pas, il n'y avait plus de liquide dans ma préparation. C'est quand même embêtant, vu le principe même de la potion, lui dit Karen.

— Oui mais toi t'as toujours été une catastrophe dans cette matière, lui dit Orthia en évitant de peu les Maraudeurs, qui s'étaient mis à courir à travers le couloir.

Le cours de rattrapage du DCFM n'était pas particulièrement ennuyant (comparativement à un cours du professeur Binns) mais n'était pas suffisamment captivant pour sortir Iris de ses réflexions sur Lily, qui était assise juste devant elle, une place vide à côté d'elle gardée pour Mary. Assise derrière avec Karen et Orthia, Iris ruminait sa mauvaise humeur en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les réflexions du professeur Tiddle sur les difficultés éthiques que représentaient la régulation des Créatures Magiques.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout Mary ? Ça fait un quart d'heure que le cours a commencé. Ça prend pas autant de temps d'aller aux toilettes, lui chuchota Orthia.

— Elle devait pas se sentir bien, j'en sais rien...

— MISS LEIGHTON !

Iris sursauta comme si elle s'était retrouvée nez à nez avec un Troll, tant le professeur Tiddle avait hurlé son nom. Elle avait pourtant pris l'habitude du caractère très instable du professeur et de ses démonstrations d'autorité.

— Puisque mon cours ne vous intéresse absolument pas, allez donc porter ce message à votre Directrice de Maison, cela vous occupera ! Vous en profiterez pour lui expliquer la raison pour laquelle je vous ai choisie comme hibou personnel.

Orthia lui adressa un regard désolé alors qu'elle se levait pour aller récupérer le message auprès de son professeur, en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop agacée. Une fois dans les couloirs, ruminant sa malchance, maudissant ce qu'elle vivait comme une profonde injustice, elle s'arrêta soudainement en découvrant une silhouette recroquevillée contre un mur. Inquiète, Iris s'approcha lentement avant de reconnaître avec horreur Mary, convulsant presque sur le sol.

— Mary ! s'écria Iris en se précipitant à ses côtés.

La blonde tremblait à s'en briser les os, le visage couvert de larmes et crispé de terreur. Elle ne pouvait pas parler et ses pleurs se muaient en hoquets silencieux, comme si elle risquait de perdre son souffle à tout moment.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Merde, merde, merde... Je reviens tout de suite !

Frappant à la première porte en réclamant de l'aide, une dizaine de mètres plus loin, Iris fit la peur de sa vie au professeur Flitwick. Même si elle n'avait pas besoin de l'avis de son avis pour comprendre que la situation était grave, elle ressentit une vague de panique en voyant le visage horrifié de son professeur lorsqu'il examina rapidement Mary, avant de d'essayer quelques sorts infructueux.

— Je vais envoyer un élève chercher Mrs Pomfresh, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de la déplacer sans savoir ce qu'il se passe. Restez avec elle et rassurez-la, ordonna-t-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Iris vit Garrick Davies passer en courant à toute vitesse alors que Mary lui broyait presque la main sous ses doigts crispés. Observant le visage de Mary, complètement terrorisée, elle essayait de la rassurer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais avec bien peu de succès.

— Professeur, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Iris, sa propre angoisse résonnant à ses oreilles.

Le professeur Flitwick ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de lui adresser un regard lourd de sens. Iris l'observa pendant un moment qui lui semble une éternité essayer de nouveaux sorts sans plus de succès qu'auparavant.

— Elle tremblait déjà ainsi lorsque vous l'avez trouvée ?

— Oui, elle n'a pas arrêté une seule seconde.

— Par Merlin, ce ne serait tout de même pas...

Le visage tendu, le professeur Flitwick essaya un nouveau sort, à plusieurs reprises. Il semblait compliqué et une lueur orangé, très chaleureuse, s'échappait de sa baguette alors qu'il psalmodiait la formule. Retenant son souffle, Iris attendait, espérant que Mary cesse ses tremblements tellement violents qu'ils avaient presque l'air grotesques. Elle entendit à peine Mrs Pomfresh arriver et s'agenouiller près de son amie, les interrogeant du regard. Les tremblements de Mary finirent par s'apaiser sans cesser pour autant, et son visage sembla progressivement se détendre : après quelques secondes de flottement, Iris respira à nouveau en voyant le professeur Flitwick pousser un soupir de soulagement.

— Filius, qu'est-ce que... commença Mrs Pomfresh en examinant rapidement Mary.

— Elle a été attaquée...

— Attaquée ? s'étrangla l'infirmière, hébétée alors qu'Iris sentait tout doucement ses jambes lui faire faux-bond.

— Il faut la réchauffer... Des sorts simples, des potions et des bonnes couvertures devraient suffire maintenant que j'ai... Pompom, c'est un sort de magie noire qu'on lui a lancé. Sortilège de Gelarsi.

Lentement, Iris se laissa glisser le long du mur, s'asseyant sur le sol, le regard dans le vide. Elle ne savait pas très bien si c'était le soulagement de savoir Mary sortie d'affaire, le contre-coup de l'avoir vue dans un tel état ou bien l'idée que la douce Gryffondor avait été victime d'un sort de magie noire, mais elle avait l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour d'elle.

— Filius, Pompom !

Mrs McGonagall venait d'arriver, alertée par Garrick Davies à la demande de Mrs Pomfresh. Rapidement, le professeur de Sortilèges et l'infirmière lui exposèrent la situation et Iris entendit sa directrice de maison pousser un cri outré en entendant ce qui était arrivé à Mary.

— Iris ? T'as pas l'air bien...

Garrick s'était accroupi près d'elle, l'air visiblement inquiet. Constatant qu'aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche lorsqu'elle essayait de parler, elle tenta de le rassurer d'un regard, apparemment bien peu convaincant.

— Miss Leighton, vous êtes pâle à faire peur... Le choc sans aucun doute, dit Mrs McGonagall en s'approchant. Vous allez descendre à l'infirmerie avec nous, vous avez bien besoin d'un peu de chocolat et d'un peu de repos.

Suivant la corps en lévitation de Mary ainsi que Mrs McGonagall et Mrs Pomfresh, Iris avait l'impression de marcher dans un épais brouillard, de ceux capables de vous embrouiller vos pensées. Remarquant son air hagard, sa directrice de maison marcha à côté d'elle, prête à la soutenir si besoin était. Une fois à l'infirmerie, on l'envoya s'installer sur un lit et Mrs Pomfresh disparut avec Mary, qui semblait tout doucement émerger de sa transe. Mrs McGonagall revint vers Iris quelques minutes plus tard, une plaquette de chocolat à la main.

— Mangez, lui dit-elle en lui tendant quelques carreaux. Albus !

Croquant dans son morceau de chocolat sans réelle conviction, Iris regarda le directeur marcher vers elle avec cet air grave qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'observer chez lui lors de l'annonce de l'hospitalisation de Lionel.

— Comment va-t-elle ? dit le directeur sans plus de cérémonie.

— Elle est en état de choc, la pauvre enfant...

— Filius m'a expliqué la situation. Fort heureusement, un Sortilège de Gelarsi n'a pas l'habitude de laisser de séquelles, hormis la terreur éprouvée. Miss Leighton, vous avez trouvé votre camarade, n'est-ce pas ?

Iris hocha la tête avant de répondre docilement aux questions de son directeur : avait-elle vu quelqu'un dans le couloir ? Avait-elle entendu quelque chose ? Mary s'était-elle fâchée avec quelqu'un récemment ? Autant de questions auxquelles Iris répondit par la négative.

— Mangez votre chocolat, reposez-vous un peu et retournez dans vos quartiers quand vous vous sentirez mieux. Il est inutile que vous retourniez en cours pour le temps qu'il reste, lui conseilla sa directrice de maison.

La jeune fille ne resta pas très longtemps à l'infirmerie, mal à l'aise dans cette pièce qui lui rappelait un peu trop Sainte-Mangouste. Elle était en pleine forme, il ne lui était rien arrivé, elle n'avait aucune raison de rester à l'infirmerie. Une fois dans son dortoir, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en poussant un long soupir.

Cela avait été particulièrement dur pour Iris de voir Mary dans un tel état. La détresse de Mary, sa souffrance, son air hagard l'avait automatiquement confrontée à ce qu'avait vécu son frère alors qu'Iris essayait toujours d'éviter de penser à l'ampleur des souffrances qu'il avait subis.

— JE SUIS PAS SOURDE REMUS J'AI COMPRIS LA PREMIÈRE FOIS ! JE VAIS LUI DEMANDER MAIS PAR LE CALEÇON DE MERLIN, CALME-TOI !

Iris, qui était jusque là perdue la contemplation de photos de famille, haussa un sourcil en entendant la voix de Karen menacer de faire trembler les murs. Lorsqu'elle la vit ouvrir la porte de manière comme si elle était poursuivie par un Scroutt à Pétards, la Gryffondor comprit tout de suite ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Après tout, elle était la seule à avoir vu Mary.

— Bon sang Iris, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Quelqu'un a lancé un sort à Mary ? Comment elle va ? Remus est en train de devenir complètement fou là !

— Je descends, répondit simplement Iris en fermant son album.

Karen eut la délicatesse de ne pas la harceler de questions le temps de redescendre dans la salle commune. Arrivée en bas des marches, Iris marqua un temps d'arrêt en se retrouvant face à une bonne partie de ses camarades de maison gesticulant et parlant dans un indescriptible brouhaha digne d'un poulailler, qui s'arrêta tout net lorsqu'ils remarquèrent sa présence.

— Iris ! s'écria Remus. Il s'est passé quoi ? T'as vu Mary ?

En sentant tous les regards tournés vers elle, Iris prit instinctivement le réflexe habituel de fourrer ses mains dans ses poches. Elle avait toujours particulièrement apprécié Remus, qui était à ses yeux l'incarnation parfaite du gentil camarade de maison, sérieux mais farceur et surtout, solidaire de ses amis. Le voir aussi inquiet toucha particulièrement Iris, qui pensa à l'importance de la relation entre Mary et lui, qui durait depuis plusieurs mois sans accrocs maintenant.

— McGo a dit quoi exactement ? demanda-t-elle en continuant de fixer Remus.

— On s'en fout ! Il s'est passé quoi ? répondit-il d'un ton assez agressif, inhabituel aux oreilles de la jeune fille.

— Tout doux Remus. Faut l'excuser, Mrs Pomfresh lui a refusé l'accès à l'infirmerie, intervint Potter juste à côté de lui.

— Dans les couloirs, j'ai vu Mary sur le sol en train de... En train de trembler comme une folle, c'était impressionnant. Le Professeur Flitwick a eu du mal mais a fini par réussir à la calmer avec un contre-sort. Le directeur était à l'infirmerie, il a dit que Mary irait vite mieux, qu'elle n'aurait pas de séquelles. Elle est choquée.

— Quel sort ? Qui l'a attaquée ? continua de lui demander Remus.

— Ils ont parlé de Sortilège de Gelarsi, je sais pas trop ce que c'est Remus... Et je sais pas, j'ai vu personne moi. Mais tu sais, McGonagall va sans doute venir nous donner des nouvelles.

Remus partit s'assoir dans un fauteuil, les épaules voûtées et la mine défaite, rapidement rejoint par ses amis. La plupart de ses camarades étaient repartis dans leurs discussions et Iris observa Lily, en train de discuter avec Beatriz et Alice, les larmes aux yeux. La jeune sorcière ne se sentait pas très bien elle non plus, et en cet instant, pouvoir parler avec sa meilleure amie lui manquait plus que jamais.

— Iris, tout va bien ?

La voix de Peter la tira de sa rêverie et elle acquiesça a la tête rapidement, comme pour se convaincre elle-même. Gentiment, Peter lui sourit et Iris trouva qu'il avait vraiment un beau sourire, encore très enfantin, avec ses joues encore un peu rebondies.

— Tu devrais venir t'assoir avec nous... Remus est sur les nerfs mais ça va lui passer, t'inquiète pas.

Iris le remercia et alla s'installer avec les Maraudeurs, n'écoutant que distraitement les discussions des garçons pour distraire Remus de son inquiétude. Assise sur le tapis, près des jambes de Sirius, elle se sentait incroyablement seule. Elle avait envie d'être réconfortée, et elle se surprit à se demander ce que cela ferait, de se blottir contre Sirius pour qu'il la console. Plus d'une fois, elle eut envie d'aller se serrer contre sur le canapé mais Iris, qui se demandait toujours ce qu'elle pouvait bien fabriquer à Gryffondor, n'osa pas et resta assise par terre, ses bras enroulés autour de ses genoux.

 _ **XXXX**_

— Je pensais qu'avec l'agression de Mary, vous vous seriez réconciliées...

— J'ai pas envie d'en parler, Black.

— Mais du coup, dans le dortoir, vous faites comment ? Vous vous parlez pas ?

— Toujours pas envie d'en parler, grogna Iris une nouvelle fois.

— Mais je sais pas moi, vous partagez un dortoir, une salle de bains... Ça doit être hyper tendu non ?

— Sérieusement Black, je vais te frapper. Ferme-la tu veux ? Concentre-toi sur la médecine moldue au moins deux minutes, d'accord ?

Sirius soupira et se mit à se balancer sur sa chaise, la narguant du regard. Résistant à la tentation de le faire tomber d'un très léger coup de pied, Iris essaya de se concentrer sur les explications concernant la chirurgie moldue du professeur Swanson. C'était sans compter sur le caractère buté de Black, auquel la jeune fille devait pourtant comment à s'habituer.

— Peter l'a vue discuter avec Servilius hier.

— Et ?

— Bah elle lui parle encore.

— C'est pas nouveau, répondit Iris en prenant des notes sur les progrès de l'anesthésie.

— Non, mais depuis ce qui est arrivé à Mary, elle lui parle encore, répéta Black, un peu comme s'il s'adressait à une idiote.

— C'est quoi le rapport ?

— Evans continue d'être amie avec un mec qui a sans doute agressé sa copine, il y a que moi qui trouve qu'on la perd définitivement ?

— Mary a accusé Mulciber, tu le sais très bien, rétorqua Iris avec une voix pleine de reproches.

— Comme s'il pouvait penser et faire ça tout seul, celui-là. Un Sortilège de Gelarsi... Il lui a au moins soufflé l'idée.

Iris ne connaissait pas très bien Mulciber, et elle ne savait pas si un tel sortilège pourrait venir à l'idée du Serpentard. Mary leur avait expliqué qu'elle avait eu l'impression d'être gelée de l'intérieur, comme si de la glace se formait sur ses os, dans sa peau. Elle avait eu tellement froid qu'elle en avait perdu connaissance. Et Iris se refusait à penser que Severus puisse être à l'origine d'une aussi mauvaise blague. C'était la défense pour laquelle avait optée Mulciber : une blague qui avait mal tourné. Le directeur n'y avait pas vraiment cru, et pour l'instant, le septième année avait été renvoyé chez lui en attendant son conseil de discipline.

— Severus ne ferait jamais ça, assura Iris.

— Je pensais que t'avais un peu ouvert les yeux sur lui, dit Sirius sur un ton un peu plus virulent.

— Il serait peut-être capable de te faire ça à toi ou à tes copains. Mais pas à Mary, ni à personne d'autres. C'est pas son genre.

— Ben voyons.

— Tu penses vraiment que Severus serait capable de faire de la magie noire, surtout aussi horrible, sur une camarade de maison qui ne lui a jamais rien fait, qu'il connaît depuis ses onze ans ?

D'un regard, Sirius lui fit comprendre que oui, avant de daigner prendre une ou deux phrases du cour en notes. Un peu mal à l'aise et surtout très étonnée par les certitudes du Gryffondor, Iris se mordit longuement la lèvre avant de poser cette question qui lui revenait de plus en plus en tête ces derniers temps.

— Mais pourquoi tu le détestes autant ?

— Et toi pourquoi tu le détestes pas ? Il adore la magie noire, il traîne avec les élèves les plus racistes de l'école, il te brouille avec ta meilleure amie... Tu devrais être la première à le détester, sérieusement.

— Laisse tomber.

Sirius était peut-être quelqu'un de très intelligent, en témoignaient ses notes remarquables alors qu'il était né avec le plus long poil dans le main qui pouvait exister au monde. Mais Iris trouvait qu'en ce qui concernait les relations sociales et les gens en général, il était incroyablement incompétent. D'ailleurs, cela semblait empirer avec l'âge, et c'était un peu inquiétant. Elle ne se voyait donc pas lui expliquer la nature de ses sentiments et ressentiments pour celui qui avait été son presque-ami, et à qui elle avait tenu et finalement, tenait encore. De toute manière, dans la mesure où elle n'y comprenait pas grand-chose elle-même...

Iris regretta cependant le soir même de ne pas en avoir été capable, lorsqu'une fois de plus, les Maraudeurs firent de très mauvaises blagues sur l'hygiène de Severus et qu'une fois de plus, Lily le défendit. Assise à une table l'autre bout de la salle commune, en train de rédiger un parchemin, elle fusillait les garçons du regard. Iris vit Mary, qui était assise avec Lily, échanger un regard embarrassé avec Remus. La jeune fille, qui s'était installée avec Orthia et Karen non loin des garçons, éprouva une certaine satisfaction à l'idée qu'elle n'était pas toute seule à se sentir partagée entre deux groupes, prise à parti.

— C'est un espace commun ici Evans, si ça te plaît pas tu peux toujours aller travailler dans ton dortoir. Libre à toi d'y instaurer une ambiance de merde si tu veux, mais ici t'es gentille, tu nous laisses vivre, rétorqua Sirius avant de reprendre la partie de cartes qu'il avait entamée avec Peter.

— Tu trouves que t'instaures une bonne ambiance en insultant les gens ?

— J'ai entendu personne se plaindre à part toi. T'as entendu quelqu'un te plaindre, Peter ?

Peter esquissa un sourire moqueur, qu'Iris trouva bien différent de son sourire habituel, et secoua négativement la tête en regardant Sirius. Ce dernier se tourna vers ses autres camarades et répéta sa question : si Remus s'abstint, Potter ne se priva pas pour en rajouter une couche.

— Je dirais plutôt qu'il y a une réelle demande d'insultes contre Servilio, Patmol.

Sirius s'était déjà retourné vers Lily avec un air triomphant, s'apprêtant visiblement à l'humilier en continuant à humilier Severus, comme il avait si bien pris l'habitude de le faire. La préfète avait les joues rouges et les poings serrés, droite comme un i.

— Black, intervint Iris alors que Black ouvrait la bouche pour lancer une réplique cinglante à Lily.

— Quoi ? J'explique à notre naïve préfète ce qu'elle ne parvient pas à comprendre...

— Tu défendrais James aussi, si on l'insultait... C'est bon.

Elle espérait que l'allusion à cette gentille phrase qu'il lui avait dite après sa dispute avec Lily, lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué que Lily était le James d'Iris, suffirait à lui faire prendre un peu de recul et à le faire taire. Elle ne le saurait jamais, Lily ayant décidé de sauter sur l'occasion de pouvoir rabattre son caquet à l'héritier des Black.

— Pour qui tu te prends à la fin Black ? Le prince des Gryffondor ? Pour ton information, je ne suis pas la seule personne dérangée par la harcèlement constant que vous faites subir à Severus ! Du moins, je ne l'étais pas jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps !

Le regard que Lily lança à Iris était sans appel et si cette dernière le soutint, ce fut avec beaucoup de peine. Lancée, Lily continua sa tirade dans le silence relatif de la salle commune, une partie des élèves s'étant tue tandis que l'autre ne semblait pas trouver d'intérêt à les écouter, à raison sans doute.

— Si tu avais un peu de respect pour ta copine, tu n'insulterais pas comme ça quelqu'un qui a été son ami ! Mais ça, ça passe au-dessus du grand Sirius Black !

— Ah ouais, quand même, même celle-la tu l'oses, plaisanta Black, faisant rire Potter.

— Et toi ! continua Lily en s'adressant à Iris, cette fois. Sortir avec le type qui prend plaisir à humilier un de tes meilleurs amis ? Honnêtement, au début, je pensais que tu allais essayer de calmer le jeu, d'ouvrir les yeux à ce gros crétin, bref, que ça irait mieux ! Mais non, t'as même pas le cran de lui dire quoique ce soit !

Orthia allait prendre la défense d'Iris, déjà redressée sur le fauteuil pour lui dire sa façon de penser mais la sorcière l'arrêta en posant une main sur son bras.

— Lily si t'as enfin envie qu'on s'explique, on va faire ça ailleurs qu'au milieu de la salle commune... commença Iris.

Elle s'était levée et approchée de Lily, pour rendre les choses plus discrètes, mal à l'aise à l'idée que tous les élèves de cinquième année et une partie de la salle commune assistent à leur dispute.

— Il y a rien à expliquer Iris, lui répondit Lily alors qu'elle était maintenant toute proche d'elle. Tu sors avec un crétin égoïste, narcissique et cruel, et tu ne rends même pas compte parce que tu te laisses aveugler par ses beaux yeux. T'es pas plus maline que les autres... Au début je pouvais comprendre, parce que t'étais dans une situation difficile... Avec ton frère dans le coma, j'avais pas envie de faire d'histoires, mais maintenant...

— Mais maintenant quoi, Lily ? la coupa Iris.

Elle voyait rouge, comme si tout ce qu'elle avait emmagasiné comme rancœur depuis plusieurs jours s'apprêtait à exploser au visage de sa meilleure amie. Cette discussion qu'elle aurait dû avoir avec Lily mais qu'elle n'avait pas eue, le curieux malaise qu'elle ressentait depuis le réveil de son frère, encore ravivé par la peur qu'elle avait ressentie en trouvant Mary, oui, tout cela, Iris avait terriblement envie de le dire, enfin.

— Maintenant quoi ? Lionel est réveillé, alors tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ? Mais oui bien sûr Lily, mon frère se porte comme un charme. C'est pas du tout perturbant de rendre visite à quelqu'un qui de temps en temps, a l'air d'avoir envie de mourir parce qu'il a l'impression que sa vie est fichue. Pas du tout perturbant de le voir sourire, parce que bon, hein, quand il me voit, il fait toujours des efforts pour se montrer de bonne humeur. Tu sais pourquoi c'est perturbant ? T'imagines à quoi ressemble son visage ? Tu sais ce que ça fait, de voir un visage que t'avais tellement l'habitude de voir bouffé par les cicatrices ? De plus entendre mon frère parler parce que quand il essaie, on dirait un bébé qui essaie d'apprendre et que ça le rend malade, qu'il en a honte ? Mais oui Lily, tu as raison, tout s'est arrangé et dans ces circonstances merveilleuses, je n'ai absolument pas besoin de passer du temps avec quelqu'un qui me fait rire et avec qui je m'entends bien.

A la fin de la tirade d'Iris, qu'elle avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas crier, le visage de Lily sembla se décomposer et la jeune fille vit quelque chose de vaguement honteux apparaître dans les yeux de la préfète. Pendant un instant, Iris faillit lui prendre le bras et lui proposer d'aller parler plus calmement, afin qu'elles se réconcilient. Mais Iris avait l'impression que c'était toujours elle qui se retrouvait à faire des concessions dans sa relation avec Lily, en raison du caractère très affirmé de cette dernière. Et pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de mettre de l'eau dans son vin. Lily tourna les talons et rassembla ses affaires avant de monter dans leur dortoir.

Même si Iris n'avait pas parlé très fort, les personnes proches d'elles avaient entendu son petit discours. Les Maraudeurs semblaient un peu mal à l'aise et Sirius la regardait d'une manière un peu étrange. Faisant comme si de rien n'était elle retourna s'installer à côté d'Orthia. Mary était restée à la table qu'elle partageait avec Lily, visiblement hésitante sur le comportement à adopter. Iris vit Remus se lever et finalement, la blonde vint s'installer près de lui.

— Bah ça va être tendu, ce soir... dit Karen dans un soupir.

— Iris a eu raison de s'affirmer un peu, répondit Orthia. Je sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, j'ai pas bien entendu, mais ça a eu l'air de la faire réfléchir.

— J'espère parce que franchement, j'en ai marre de cette situation, mais marre...

— T'as rien à te reprocher Iris, essaya de la rassurer Orthia.

Iris de son côté, n'en était pas si sûre. Elle savait parfaitement que Lily avait bien des torts dans cette histoire, mais elle avait la désagréable impression qu'elle aussi, même lorsqu'elle essayait de se persuader. Replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux châtains qui la gênait, elle soupira.

— Comment ça, je suis mauvais perdant ? Moi, Sirius Black, mauvais perdant ? Comment oses-tu Remus ? Continue comme ça, et je te provoque en duel ! s'écria la voix de Black non loin.

— Et je vais gagner ce duel, et tu ne le supporteras pas. Tu es mauvais perdant, Sirius, rétorqua le préfet.

— Le pire mauvais perdant qu'on puisse imaginer, affirma Potter. Pas vrai, Pete ?

— Une plaie, confirma Peter.

Sirius, aussi théâtral que d'habitude, feint de recevoir une flèche en plein cœur avant de se lever, l'air faussement dédaigneux. En observant le petit groupe, elle commença à retrouver le sourire.

— Puisque vous avez décidé d'être contre moi, je vais voir Leighton. Elle au moins, elle m'apprécie à ma juste valeur.

— Une Noise, tu veux dire ? se moqua Peter, ce qui lui valut un coussin en pleine tête.

— Tu es sévère Queudver, il en vaut bien deux, il porte bien la cravate, continua Potter.

Sirius éclata de rire et comme à chaque fois, Iris eut l'impression d'entendre un aboiement de chien quelque part dans ce rire sans retenue. Le nez en l'air mais hilare, il s'approcha et s'installa en face d'elle, par terre, tournant le dos à ses amis.

— Mes copains sont pas chouettes, se plaint Sirius.

— Et qui te dit que ta copine le sera ?

— Parce qu'elle doit me soutenir envers et contre tout ?

— J'ai jamais signé pour ça moi. T'imagines le boulot, surtout avec un cas comme toi ?

— Tu veux aller faire un tour, histoire de prendre l'air avant d'aller manger ? répondit-il du tac au tac, sans aucune transition.

Avec un sourire, Iris accepta : soit Sirius avait toujours de bonnes idées, soit il commençait à vraiment bien la connaître. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle commune, l'habituel bras de Sirius autour de ses épaules, elle réalisa à quel point elle aimait cette manie qu'il avait prise. C'était comme s'il s'apprêtait toujours à lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

— T'es pas trop remuée, après ce truc avec Lily ?

Iris haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Elle se souvenait de son comportement dans la salle commune, loin d'être exemplaire et hésitait à lui en parler.

— Ce que tu as dit à propos de ton frère... Tu sais, moi non plus j'avais pas trop réalisé. J'étais tellement content pour toi quand il s'est réveillé... C'est con, mais j'avais l'impression que ne pas mourir c'était tellement bien que... J'ai pas pensé que pour lui, ce serait difficile de continuer à vivre des fois. Je voulais pas minimiser. Je veux dire, j'espère que je l'ai pas fait, enfin pas trop. Putain, faut que j'arrête d'essayer de dire des trucs moi, ça donne pas grand-chose.

Vraiment, pour elle, Sirius Black ne comptait pas pour une mornille.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en lisant ce chapitre. Plus de Lily dans le chapitre suivant, mais pas que... Il y aura plein de choses._

 _Je sais que Lily est souvent vue dans les fics comme une fille avec un caractère de feu, voire un sale caractère et ça ressort un peu dans ce chapitre. Je me permets quand même de préciser (je l'excuse un peu, par là même) que pour moi, elle n'est pas aussi catégoriquement donneuse de leçons : c'est juste que pour l'instant dans cette fic elle est dans une période de sa vie vraiment pas facile, où ses liens familiaux et amicaux sont bouleversés (Pétunia, Severus), confrontée au racisme croissant, et qu'elle le gère d'une manière particulière. J'adore le personnage de Lily, et c'est son caractère entier, avec sa douceur et cette manière qu'elle a de défendre ses convictions, que je trouve touchant._

 _N'hésitez pas à reviewer, j'ai arrêté de mordre il y a quelques années ;)_

 _Gardez la pêche !_


	12. La tête qui tourne

_Bonjour bonjour ! Vous allez bien ? Vous gardez la pêche ? Parce que de mon côté, le moral était pas haut vos reviews me l'ont définitivement redonné ( **Guest, Popolala, Ewylyn** , mes guests adorées... Big up pour vous !) Des tonnes d'amour pour vous, avec supplément Chocogrenouilles. Z'êtes des anges, voilà.  
_

 _Dans une de ses reviews, la super **Sundae Vanille** (dont vous devriez adorer L **a course au chien sauvage** , qui est dans mes favoris... Fans de Sirius, courrez !) m'a permis de me rappeler que je voulais préciser quelque chose et que j'ai oublié de le faire, tête de linotte que je suis. Pourquoi Bellatrix est-elle en septième année alors qu'elle est sensiblement plus âgée que Sirius et cie ? En fait, cette fiction je l'ai imaginée il y a... Beaucoup de temps, et elle a germé dans ma tête à une époque où je pensais, conformément à ce qu'avait dit JK Rowling, que Bellatrix, Rogue et vie faisaient partie d'une même petite bande à Poudlard. Mais voilà, depuis la divine écrivaine a changé d'avis, a dit que c'était une coquille mais le problème c'est que j'ai imaginé toute mon histoire avec Bellatrix dans les parages, et c'est important pour la suite. J'ai essayé de repenser tout ça sans elle à Poudlard, mais ça ne me plaisait pas. Voilà, vous savez tout !  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _Chapitre 12_**

 _Iris,_

 _Ais-je besoin de te dire à quel point ton père et moi sommes outrés par ton comportement ? Nous sommes furieux, et la seule raison qui me retient de ne pas avoir recours à une Beuglante pourtant bien méritée, est le fait de ne pas vouloir étaler tout cela : si tu as l'air de bien peu t'en soucier, sache que ta réputation importe tes parents._

 _Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête, je me le demande ! Apprendre par ta directrice de maison que tu es engagée dans une relation amoureuse m'a déjà sciée les jambes, mais imagine ma surprise en apprenant que tu as été prise en train d'embrasser ce garçon en pleine nuit, dans les couloirs de Poudlard ? Ce n'est pas ainsi que je t'ai élevée. Tu vas bientôt avoir seize ans Iris, et il est largement temps de penser à agir comme une jeune fille responsable et à penser aux conséquences de tes actes. Je suis extrêmement déçue. Le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que tu avais reçu une retenue pour ne pas avoir respecté le couvre-feu et j'ose espérer que tu mettras ce temps à profit pour réfléchir un peu. Nous discuterons sérieusement toutes les deux pendant les vacances de Pâques puisqu'il semblerait que tu n'aies pas saisi un traître mot de tout ce que j'ai pu te dire ces dernières années._

Serrant les dents pour ne pas exploser, Iris reposa la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir de la part de sa mère. Rageusement, elle attrapa une tranche de pain de mie et la tartina de marmelade sans délicatesse ni considération pour la justesse des proportions.

— Iris ? s'enquit Orthia, qui savait qu'elle appréhendait ce courrier.

N'ayant pas envie de dire quoique ce soit à cause de la douloureuse boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, la sorcière tendit la lettre à sa camarade sans un mot ni un regard. Othia lut la lettre et la lui rendit avec un air compatissant.

— Elle exagère... dit Karen en lisant par dessus l'épaule d'Orthia.

— C'est ma mère, répondit Iris comme si cela expliquait tout.

En cet instant, Iris en voulait terriblement à ses parents, et en particulier à sa mère. A la lecture de sa lettre, elle avait l'impression de s'être comportée comme une de ces filles aux mœurs légères que l'on voyait dans les films américains, qui se laissait tripoter dans une voiture pour peu que le garçon fasse partie de l'équipe de foot. Le peu de confiance et d'estime qu'avait sa mère pour elle la blessait énormément. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était embrasser son petit-ami. En plus, ce n'était pas n'importe quel baiser, et cela la tuait que sa mère parvienne à le lui gâcher.

Deux jours auparavant, le soir de la Saint-Valentin, Sirius lui avait fait la surprise de l'emmener explorer Poudlard de nuit. Alors certes, elle n'avait pas reçu de bouquet de roses enchantées comme la plupart des filles et Sirius n'avait même pas mentionné la Saint-Valentin de la journée... Mais il avait eu envie de passer un moment rien qu'avec elle et c'était une gentille attention, surtout qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas le moral à cause de cette dispute qui s'éternisait avec Lily.

Il l'avait emmenée dans les cuisines et Iris avait attrapé un terrible fou rire lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué qu'il fallait chatouiller une poire pour y accéder. Il lui avait montré une curieuse carte qu'il avait fabriqué avec les Maraudeurs, qui montrait tout Poudlard et les déplacements de ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Et Iris avait cru fondre quand il lui avait dit qu'il lui révélait la carte du Maraudeur parce qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui, et qu'elle savait tenir sa langue. Alors elle avait juré sur la marmelade d'oranges de n'en parler à personne et cela avait fait rire Sirius, et Iris s'était sentie bien. Et puis il s'étaient baladés dans les couloirs, narguant un peu Miss Teigne et discutant avec les tableaux. A un moment, alors qu'elle avait encore les larmes aux yeux à cause d'une bêtise que venait de sortir Sirius, elle avait eu envie de l'embrasser. Et, agissant pour une fois comme la Gryffondor qu'elle était, elle l'avait fait. C'était un vrai baiser, de ceux qui vous font sourire, vous font tourner la tête et vous déconcentrent. Et pour le coup, ils avaient été vraiment déconcentrés, oubliant de faire attention à la carte et n'entendant pas Rusard surgir de l'angle du couloir.

— D'ici les vacances de Pâques elle aura oublié tu sais... lui dit gentiment Orthia.

Iris haussa les épaules, le cœur gros. Se levant pour quitter la Grande Salle et se rendre en cours de Métamorphose, elle faillit renverser la moitié de ses affaires sur le sol. Comprenant que ce n'était pas son jour, elle se prépara à passer une très longue journée.

— Il est indispensable que vous réfléchissiez sérieusement à votre orientation...

La voix du professeur McGonagall semblait si loin à Iris qu'elle avait l'impression d'entendre un simple écho. Elle passa le cours à s'imaginer face à sa mère, en train de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait à lui dire avec éloquence, fière et droite dans ses bottes. Mais tout cela resterait purement fictif.

— Iris, on doit lancer des sortilèges de Disparition, lui rappela Orthia en la tirant de sa rêverie.

Peu motivée, Iris suivit les consignes avec autant de motivation qu'un Veracrasse sous somnifères. Malheureusement pour elle, son manque d'enthousiasme n'avait d'égal que son manque de talent en Métamorphose et par un procédé presque miraculeux, elle mit feu au chapeau de la directrice de maison des Gryffondor.

— Allons allons, cessez de rire et concentrez-vous ! gronda l'enseignante en éteignant son chapeau d'un coup de baguette. Miss Leighton, faites attention à ce que vous faites ! A ce rythme là, si vous obtenez une BUSE en Métamorphose, ce sera par l'opération du grand Merlin !

Sirius retourné vers elle, levait les pouces en l'air, apparemment très enthousiaste à la vue du chapeau encore un peu fumant du professeur. Une fois dans le couloir, il se glissa entre Orthia et elle et la prit par l'épaule.

— Alors, on joue les pyromanes ?

— Oh ça va, n'en rajoute pas...

— T'as pas le moral, toi.

Iris haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois, et elle fit presque uniquement ce geste toute la journée. En réalité, elle n'avait qu'une hâte : aller dormir en espérant se réveiller le lendemain pour une meilleure journée. Mais c'était sans compter sur Lily qui entra dans la salle de bains alors qu'Iris se brossait les dents. Elle s'attendait à ce que la préfète récupère une de ses affaires et quitte la pièce sans dire un mot, mais elle ferma la porte derrière elle avant de la regarder avec l'air de ceux qui veulent vous dire quelque chose.

— Tu n'avais pas l'air bien aujourd'hui.

Iris ne répondit pas, se contentant de cracher son dentifrice dans le lavabo. Si Lily comptait faire comme si de rien n'était, elle n'était absolument pas sur la même longueur d'ondes. Surtout pas aujourd'hui.

— Karen m'a dit que ta mère avait su pour Sirius et l'autre soir... Que tu avais reçu une lettre...

— Ouais. Si tu es venue pour me répéter encore que Black ne m'apporte que des ennuis et que je devrais rompre avec lui, c'est vraiment pas la peine.

— Je voulais juste savoir si ça allait...

Iris haussa les sourcils et se retourna pour rincer le dentifrice qu'elle avait encore dans la bouche, tournant ainsi le dos à une Lily mal à l'aise.

— T'inquiète je survis, dit Iris en remarquant dans le miroir que Lily la fixait. C'est pas la pire chose qui me soit arrivée ces derniers temps.

— Je sais que ta mère...

— Tu sais rien du tout Lily, la coupa Iris. Il y avait peut-être un moment où tu savais ouais, mais depuis quelques temps, tu sais rien du tout et tu comprends plus rien du tout.

Iris était en colère. Elle était en colère parce que Lily choisissait quand elle était son amie, alors qu'elle devrait l'être tous les jours. Peut-être aurait-elle dû être contente que sa meilleure amie vienne prendre de ses nouvelles mais cela l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. C'était un peu comme si Lily lui faisait une fleur, et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de cela.

— J'ai toujours compris Iris, c'est juste que depuis quelques temps je suis un peu conne... Enfin, plutôt très conne...

La voix de Lily s'était étranglée et Iris faillit écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Appuyée contre le mur, Lily fixait ses orteils pour éviter de la regarder mais l'adolescente voyait bien qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer.

— Ça veut dire quoi ça, Lily ?

— Que je suis vraiment désolée et que je m'excuse.

Cherchant quelque chose à faire pour se donner un peu de contenance, Iris prit sa brosse et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire pour se démêler les cheveux. Elle était un peu mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lily lui faisait des excuses : en plus de quatre ans d'amitié, elles avaient déjà eu l'occasion de se disputer. Mais cette dispute avait été bien plus profonde que les précédentes et jamais Lily n'avait eu l'occasion de venir lui présenter des excuses de cette manière, en faisant le premier pas.

— Tu me manques beaucoup tu sais... Et te voir passer une aussi mauvaise journée sans pouvoir essayer de te remonter le moral... Enfin, ça fait un moment que je veux venir discuter avec moi, mais je te l'ai dit, je suis un peu conne en ce moment.

— Tu m'as vraiment gonflé, lui reprocha Iris.

— Je sais.

— J'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça.

— Je sais aussi... Ce que tu m'as dit l'autre soir dans la salle commune, je t'assure que... Je me suis sentie vraiment horrible après, j'ai eu envie de m'aplatir et de te faire mes excuses mais...

— T'es un peu conne en ce moment ? compléta Iris avec un demi-sourire.

— C'est ça. Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée Iris, tu sais.

— Je veux bien te croire, mais j'ai pas envie de me réconcilier avec toi pour que tu me prennes encore la tête avec Sirius et Severus.

Lily repartit dans la contemplation de ses orteils avec un soupir.

— Tu sais, c'est pas particulièrement Black qui se met entre nous. C'est surtout Severus. Sirius s'en contrefiche que tu l'aimes bien ou pas, et il s'inquiète toujours de savoir si on est réconciliées. Alors certes je t'accorde que des fois, il est con comme une buse, qu'il a plein de défauts mais... Il sait à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Pour Severus, j'ai l'impression que je suis un parasite dans votre amitié !

— C'est pas ça Iris... C'est juste que Sev' est pas doué pour faire comprendre aux gens qu'il tient à eux...

— Vraiment pas doué alors ! Et puis... Pourquoi tu lui passes tout ! Ça t'est pas venu à l'esprit que peut-être qu'à Pré-au-Lard, il avait quelque chose à se reprocher ? Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pris la défense de Sirius si Severus n'avait rien fait ? Pour qui tu me prends enfin ?

Iris en avait assez de voir les gens avoir une si piètre opinion d'elle. Lily, qui pensait qu'elle laisserait Sirius brutaliser le Serpentard sans lever le petit doigt, sa mère qui pensait qu'elle jouait les libertines dans les couloirs...

— Je sais que tu seras toujours quelqu'un de bien Iris, avec ou sans moi. Severus... Severus, c'est différent. Si je lui tourne le dos, j'ai peur de le perdre pour toujours et j'ai peur qu'il tourne mal. Severus est quelqu'un de bien, il est gentil et généreux quand on le connaît. Mais... Mais sa vie en ce moment c'est n'importe quoi, il est malheureux, il a pas de famille ou d'amis dignes de ce nom à part nous... Il va se passer quoi, si je le lâche ?

— T'es pas responsable de lui Lily, dit Iris d'une voix plus douce.

— C'est mon ami. Je peux pas le voir couler sans rien faire.

— C'est pas une raison pour te fâcher avec le reste du monde.

— J'ai mal géré la situation, avoua Lily avec un sourire penaud. Mais c'est que...

Lily s'interrompit et essuya rapidement son visage pour sécher une larme qu'Iris avait eu à peine le temps d'apercevoir. Avec un sourire encourageant, parce que son ressentiment contre son amie fondait comme neige au soleil, elle lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait dire.

— Rien d'intéressant, répondit Lily.

— Lily...

— Je veux pas avoir l'air de me chercher des excuses alors que je suis venue pour t'en présenter, dit-elle en essuyant une nouvelle larme.

— Tu l'as dit, tu déconnes quand même sévère en ce moment... Si je peux savoir pourquoi, ça m'arrangerait bien, la rassura Iris.

— C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de perdre tout le monde... Le monde change, et il est horrible, on grandit et je perds tout le monde. Severus, il traîne avec des gens si... Enfin, tu vois. Et des fois quand je lui parle, je vois bien que les choses changent. Et puis, il y a Pétunia...

Lily croisa les bras et se recroquevilla un peu, toujours adossée contre le mur, elle n'avait plus rien de la terrible tornade qui avait tenu tête à Sirius dans la salle commune. Iris avait compris que les choses s'envenimaient avec la sœur de sa meilleure amie, mais celle-ci ne souhaitant pas en parler, elle n'avait pas insisté.

— Depuis que je suis entrée à Poudlard c'est compliqué, reprit Lily. Je t'apprends rien. Mais c'est de pire en pire... Et maintenant qu'elle a rencontré ce type, ce Vernon Dursley dont elle rabat les oreilles à tout le monde... Si elle reste avec lui, si tout continue ainsi, je ne vais plus avoir de sœur... Elle ne me parlera plus jamais.

— Tu es sa sœur Lily, même Pétunia peut pas ignorer ça... Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

— Honnêtement Iris, je ne me voyais pas parler de mes stupides disputes avec ma sœur alors que tu étais en train d'attendre de savoir si tu allais perdre le tien. Mes problèmes étaient insignifiants et je... Et puis finalement je m'y suis mal prise, et j'ai même réussi à me fâcher avec toi !

— Oui mais bon, tu sais bien que je suis une bonne poire pas rancunière pas vrai ?

Iris échangea un vrai sourire avec Lily, et la journée lui sembla d'un coup beaucoup moins mauvaise. Ce n'était plus la journée pendant laquelle elle avait reçu une lettre de sa mère la traitant de dévergondée, pas plus que celle pendant laquelle elle avait mis au chapeau du professeur McGonagall, mais celle de sa réconciliation avec sa meilleure amie.

— Par contre, ça me plaît d'être avec Black, d'accord ?

— Je sais. Et il a l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi. C'est juste que...

— Je sais, dit à son tour Iris. Et je voulais te dire... Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir géré les choses de la meilleure manière non plus... Je suis désolée qu'on se soit fâchées toutes les deux parce que franchement, je t'aime beaucoup trop.

Les deux filles se serrèrent dans les bras en riant, en chahutant un peu et elles sortirent de la salle de bains pour retrouver leurs camarades de dortoir.

— Vous êtes réconciliées ? YOUPIIIII ! cria Karen en se redressant sur son lit.

— Au moins grâce à toi Karen, tout Gryffondor sera au courant, se moqua Iris.

— Non mais c'était hyper pénible tout ça... Ah, trop bien ! Hein les filles que c'est trop bien ?

Mary hocha la tête avec un sourire un peu absent, pas très convaincu. Mais Iris savait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec elles. Mary avait tendance à être constamment un peu ailleurs depuis son agression. Orthia elle, était moins enthousiaste et approuva sans même essayer d'avoir l'air crédible.

— Orthia je n'ai pas été très agréable avec toi non plus, s'excusa Lily, dont Iris reconnut là l'intelligence dont elle était capable pour désamorcer une crise : la vraie Lily était-elle de retour ?

— T'as bien pourri l'ambiance en général, répondit la brune, qui ne semblait pas dans le même état d'esprit.

— Bah on va la rétablir ! s'écria Karen avec enthousiasme en se levant de son lit pour se diriger vers une étagère. Le pouvoir de Twister n'a pas de limites !

En cet instant, Iris bénit silencieusement les bonnes idées de Karen et entraîna ses camarades peu enthousiastes à accepter l'idée de jouer à ce jeu moldu qu'elle aimaient tant d'habitude. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, son pied droit à côté de la tête de Lily et à moitié aveuglée par les cheveux de Mary, Iris était complètement hilare. D'ailleurs, elles l'étaient toutes, et toute trace de mauvaise humeur avait disparu. Même Mary riait aux éclats.

— Alors... Karen... Main gauche sur rond rouge... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria la blonde.

Karen les avait toutes faites chuter dans son mouvement. Enchevêtrées et échevelées, elles étaient toutes effondrées de rire. La tête sur le ventre de Lily et ses pieds à moitié dans le visage de ce qui semblait être Mary, Iris riait à s'en faire mal au ventre.

 _ **XXXX**_

 _O. : Je pense qu'il se sent seul et qu'il veut qu'on meurt d'ennui pour avoir une classe de fantômes constamment avec lui._

 _I. : Il est pas seul, il vit dans une école où il est professeur. Malheureusement._

 _L. : Oui, le côté soporiphique, c'est simplement son style. Malheureusement._

 _K. : Mais on est quand même en train de mourir d'ennui. Malheureusement. Mary s'est endormie._

 _L. : Pourquoi Potter et Black ne font jamais leurs conneries quand on en a besoin, hein ?_

 _I. : Parce qu'ils dorment aussi ?_

En réalité, la moitié de la salle de classe somnolait dangereusement en écoutant la voix monotone du professeur Binns déblatérer la vie de Hengist de Woodcroft, le fondateur de Pré-au-Lard. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Iris se retourna vers la table des garçons. Elle faillit éclater de rire en voyant Remus profondément endormi, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de Sirius, qui semblait lentement sombrer lui-même dans le sommeil. Potter lisait un magazine de Quidditch, à moitié avachi sur sa table. Peter en revanche, grattait un parchemin avec frénésie.

— Sérieusement Peter, tu prends des notes ? s'étonna Iris en chuchotant.

— Hein ? Ah, non, tu penses bien... C'est mon devoir de Divination.

— C'est sur quoi ?

— La divination chez les centaures.

Iris lui lança un regard compatissant et se retourna pour feuilleter un magazine avec Orthia. Depuis que grâce aux Maraudeurs, elles avaient accès aux notes de la brillante Serdaigle Isabel Mac Dougal, un certain laisser-aller régnait en cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

Lorsque enfin, la fin du cours arriva, Iris se leva rapidement, pressée de quitter la salle de classe où le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

— Il y a vraiment des gens qui continuent Histoire de la Magie après la cinquième année ? dit Lily alors qu'elles sortaient de la salle.

— Dingue hein ? Mary, t'as pas l'air bien... s'inquiéta Karen.

Mary regardait droit devant elle, au bout du couloir. Elle était blême et semblait effrayée. Cherchant des yeux ce qui avait cet effet sur son amie, Iris aperçut un groupe de Serpentards de septième année au bout du couloir. Le conseil de discipline de Mulciber n'avait pas encore eu lieu et il serait sans doute exclu pour l'horrible agression de Mary, mais ses amis semblaient tétaniser l'adolescente. Dans la mesure où Bellatrix et Bellona étaient à leur tête, Iris comprenait largement sa réaction.

— Mary ? l'appela gentiment Lily en lui prenant la main.

Le petit groupe s'approchait et Iris attrapa instinctivement sa baguette quand elle vit Bellatrix les remarquer, une lueur malsaine dans le regard.

— On les ignore, ordonna Iris en avançant.

— Des petites Gryffondor ! s'exclama Bellatrix en battant des mains. Comment ça va ? Alors nous avons la pauvre petite victime, brave petite poupée... La traître à son sang... Et la Sang de Bourbe ! Mais quelle chouette brochette !

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, on trouvera bien quelque chose pour vous aussi, ajouta Bellona à l'attention d'Orthia et Karen.

Les filles voulurent les contourner, mais elles ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. Agacée, Iris leva sa baguette, suivie par Lily.

— Elles ne veulent jamais jouer avec nous, gémit Bellatrix avec une voix désagréablement enfantine.

— On s'amuse bien pourtant ! ajouta Bellona.

— Pas vrai MacDonald, qu'on s'amuse bien avec nous ? demanda Gabriel Greengrass, un grand blond au regard mauvais.

Mary blêmit un peu plus encore, et Iris crut rêver en entendant cet idiot de Greengrass faire allusion à l'épisode du sortilège de Gelarsi. Mulciber n'aurait donc pas été le seul à agresser Mary ?

— Le freak show est terminé, on peut avancer ? aboya Lily, dont les yeux lançait des éclairs.

— Juste un petit mot pour ta copine, dit Bellatrix en se plantant devant Mary. On aime beaucoup Mulciber chez Serpentard, tu vois. Alors on espère vraiment pour toi que nous allons avoir le plaisir de retrouver sa compagnie.

Bellatrix sourit et reprit son chemin, avant de se raviser et de se tourner vers Iris.

— Oh, et je n'ai pas oublié l'incident du train. Bellona et moi serions ravies d'en discuter à nouveau avec toi. Pas vrai Bellona ?

Bellona acquiesça avec un regard qu'Iris assimila avec une certaine angoisse à celui d'un prédateur.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut entendre comme conneries, je vous jure, soupira Lily en les entraînant à reprendre leur chemin.

— Elles donnent quand même l'impression d'avoir envie de me tuer avant la fin de l'année, dit Iris en essayant de plaisanter.

— Comme si j'allais les laisser faire.

Iris se demandait tout de même pourquoi sa cousine semblait lui accorder autant d'importance cette année. Il devait forcément y avoir une explication. Les gens ne se mettaient pas tout d'un coup à vouloir vous faire du mal sans raisons, après avoir passé cinq ans à vous ignorer ? Si ?

— Mary, quelqu'un d'autres t'a fait du mal à part Mulciber ? demanda Lily alors qu'elles étaient dans un endroit plus tranquille.

— Non, enfin j'en sais rien... J'ai juste vu Mulciber moi.

— Ils se sont peut-être juste réjoui de l'agression, ça me semble plausible vu leur santé mentale... dit Karen. Enfin, quand je dis "juste", c'est une façon de parler...

— Il ne faut pas que tu aies peur d'eux comme ça Mary... On est là nous, et Remus aussi, essaya de rassurer Iris. Et puis je vais sans doute pas tarder à t'offrir une diversion...

— Très drôle Iris, dit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. Et puis quand Mulciber sera exclu, on ne te lâchera plus d'une semelle, histoire de les empêcher de se venger.

— Il ne sera peut-être pas exclu, répondit Mary.

— Bah voyons... Le mec attaque les gens avec de la magie noire et serait pas exclu ? Faut pas t'inquiéter pas pour ça Mary, la raisonna Orthia.

Mary les regarda attentivement, hésitant à leur dire quelque chose. Passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, elle leur expliqua que le professeur McGonagall l'avait convoquée dans son bureau pour discuter un peu avec elle afin de la prévenir que l'issue du conseil de discipline ne serait peut-être pas celle qu'elle attendait.

— Tu plaisantes ? s'offusqua Karen.

— Non... L'oncle de Mulciber fait partie du conseil d'administration, c'est quelqu'un de très influent et... Il dit que c'était un accident.

— Un accident ? Sérieusement ? Il réalise un peu la connerie de sa défense ? s'étonna Iris.

— Il dit qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était le sort quand il me l'a jeté. Qu'il était persuadé qu'il allait juste me faire glisser sur une plaque de glace, pas que j'allais geler de l'intérieur. Qu'il voulait juste me faire une blague, et que... Bref... Apparemment, ça pourrait marcher.

Un curieux silence se fit, et Iris savait que ses amies étaient aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle. En d'autres circonstances, l'audace de Mulciber l'aurait sans doute faite ricaner. Mais la situation était grave, et Mary était traumatisée par ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Avec douceur, elle passa un bras autour des épaules de l'écossaise.

— Bon... On verra bien alors... Mais dans tous les cas, on ne laissera plus ce Veracrasse s'approcher de toi, pas vrai ? Et puis Remus lui refera le portrait, s'il se repointe à Poudlard, dit Iris, heureuse de parvenir à déclencher un sourire chez Mary.

— Faut que tu te changes les idées... ajouta Orthia. Et ça tombe bien parce que ce soir...

— Chut Orthia, McGonagall pourrait t'entendre ! la coupa Karen.

— Et par quel miracle ? Elle est à l'étage du dessous.

— On sait jamais.

Ce que Karen voulait à tout prix que leur directrice de maison continue d'ignorer, c'était la fête surprise organisée le soir-même pour l'anniversaire d'Alice. C'était la dernière année de la Gryffondor à Poudlard, et après tant d'années à tout faire pour rendre la maison des lions aussi conviviale, elle méritait de le fêter en grande pompe. Alors lorsque Frank Londubat avait émis l'idée de lui faire une surprise pour son anniversaire, les choses avaient très vite pris de l'ampleur. D'autant que Beatriz avait pris l'organisation en main.

Le soir venu, alors que le groupe de septième année avait entraîné Alice dans le dortoir sous prétexte d'y passer une petite soirée pour son anniversaire afin de l'éloigner des préparatifs, Iris était perchée sur les épaules de Sirius, essayant d'accrocher une banderole au plafond.

— Et ça vous est pas venu à l'idée de faire ça magiquement ? dit Peter alors qu'Iris luttait avec la banderole.

— Ça tient pas, ça fait deux fois qu'elle se décroche, répondit Sirius, agacé. Bon Leighton, faut pas deux ans pour faire un nœud, merde !

— Arrête de me faire bouger aussi !

Iris n'était pas très à l'aise. D'abord parce qu'elle n'avait pas très stable, mais surtout parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être perchée sur les épaules d'un garçon. D'autant que Sirius la maintenant avec ses mains sur ses genoux comme si tout cela était parfaitement naturel.

— Rah ! Mais c'est cette fichue corde aussi...

— Ça irait pas mieux avec un sort ? intervint Jeremy Reynolds, un sixième année, des bouteilles en tout genre dans les bras.

— Ça tient pas ! s'écria Sirius.

— Vous avez sans doute mal lancé le sort, dit Jeremy en haussant les épaules avant d'aller placer les bouteilles sur la table.

— Mais il se fout de moi, lui ? râla Sirius alors qu'Iris était à moitié aveuglée par la banderole qui lui retombait sans cesse dans le visage.

— Mais pourquoi vous l'accrochez pas avec un sort ? demanda à son tour Simon White, un des batteurs de l'équipe.

— CA TIENT PAS ! s'énervèrent Sirius et Iris en même temps.

Quand enfin la banderole fut accrochée et surtout, tint en place, Iris redescendit sur la terre ferme en se massant les bras, au bord de la crampe.

— Je te jure que si ce machin retombe, je ne réponds plus de moi, menaça Sirius en s'écroulant dans un fauteuil. Il est où James ?

— Parti chercher des trucs aux cuisines avec Remus, répondit Peter, qui était en train d'aider Orthia à disposer des gobelets en plastique.

— Tant mieux, j'ai hyper faim. Tu fais quoi Leighton ?

— J'évalue la quantité d'alcool présente dans cette pièce, répondit Iris, debout près d'une table, une bouteille à la main. Tu vas être content Black, il y a plein d'alcools moldus à essayer. J'ai toujours voulu goûter la vodka...

Les préparatifs finis, Beatriz et plusieurs septième années redescendirent, signe qu'Alice et Frank n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, conformément aux plans établis. Alice pensait simplement venir souffler des bougies avec le reste de la maison, comme elle l'avait toujours fait les années précédentes.

— SURPRISE ! hurlèrent-ils tous alors qu'elle arrivait au bas des marches.

— Mais qu'est-ce... Bande de malades ! s'écria Alice avant d'éclater de rire.

— JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

En voyant Alice avoir les larmes aux yeux, Iris se sentit une fois de plus très fière d'appartenir à sa maison, qui était véritablement pour tous une seconde famille. Et lorsque la Gryffondor vint l'enlacer, elle songea une fois de plus qu'elle allait vraiment lui manquer l'année prochaine. Certes, elle ne discutait pas énormément toutes les deux, les élèves restant majoritairement avec leurs camarades de même année. Mais Iris s'entendait bien avec la plupart des membres de sa maison, et dans le cas d'Alice ou de Beatriz, c'était leur simple présence qui allait lui manquer.

Les élèves les plus jeunes furent vite envoyés dans leur dortoir et en conséquence, les bouteilles vite débouchées. Iris s'amusait beaucoup, surtout parce que Lily s'amusait avec elle. Elles dansaient avec Orthia, leurs verres à la main, chantant à tue-tête des paroles parfois très approximatives. La tête lui tournait un peu, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. C'était un peu comme ce baiser avec Sirius, finalement. Tout le monde riait, tout le monde dansait et tout le monde semblait avoir oublier ses soucis.

— J'ai chaud ! lui dit Lily. On va se poser un peu ?

Orthia leur fit signe qu'elle voulait continuer à danser et se laissa entraînée dans un espèce de rock endiablé avec Beatriz. Appuyée contre le rebord de fenêtre, Iris savourait la vue de cette fête plus que réussie. Avec un sourire amusé, elle remarqua que presque tous ses camarades étaient habillés à la mode moldue. Les années 60 et 70 avaient eu pour effet sur la jeunesse sorcière de beaucoup piocher dans le monde moldu, c'était vrai. D'ailleurs, c'était les Rolling Stones que la platine jouait et Iris savait pertinemment que certains dortoirs devaient réquisitionnés comme fumoirs. La cigarette moldue avait beaucoup de succès chez les adolescents sorciers, bien qu'elle soit interdite à Poudlard. C'était peut-être cela qui la rendait si populaire. Comment la jeunesse sorcière pouvait-elle autant s'imprégner de la culture moldue quand dans le même temps, tant d'actes anti-moldus pouvaient être perpétrés ?

 _ **XXXX**_

Iris était une personne conciliante, c'était un fait connu de tous. Elle essayait en général de faire des efforts, considérant que ceux qu'elle aimait en valaient bien la peine et surtout, détestant les prises de bec inutiles. Et puis, Iris aimait l'idée d'être appréciée et pour elle, essayer d'être gentille avec tout le monde faisait partie des critères inévitables pour y parvenir. Mais tout de même, se retrouver à réviser à la bibliothèque à la même table que Garrick Davies et sa petite amie Laura Branstone, qu'il avait préféré à elle pour des raisons qu'Iris avait toujours un peu de mal à digérer, c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le chaudron.

— Si tu veux de l'aide pour ta Métamorphose, n'hésite pas, je suis pas trop mauvais, lui dit Garrick en regardant son devoir.

— Non merci, ça ira, répondit sèchement Iris.

Lily lui lança un regard qui une fois interprété, la suppliait de garder son calme et de ne pas envoyer Garrick sur les roses. Iris voulait bien faire un effort, mais à la condition de pouvoir dupliquer quelques une de ses fiches en Botanique. Elle ferait son chantage plus tard. Après tout, c'était la faute de Lily si elle se retrouvait juste à côté de ce crétin de Garrick, en lui demandant de venir réviser avec Darius et elle à la bibliothèque.

— Comme tu veux, mais vraiment ça ne me dérange pas de t'aider.

Le pire était qu'il avait l'air de ne pas réaliser du tout qu'il pourrait avoir quelque chose à se reprocher.

— Sirius est excellent en Métamorphose, il m'aidera, s'entendit-elle répondre.

— C'est vrai que tu sors avec Black, dit Laura, qui lui adressait la parole depuis la première fois de sa vie depuis qu'elle lui avait dit bonjour.

La pertinence de la remarque était telle qu'Iris eut envie de lui jeter son encrier à la tête. Certes, elle était bien injuste et peut-être un peu excessive, mais plus elle y repensait, plus elle se sentait humiliée par le comportement de Garrick à son égard. D'autant qu'elle avait vraiment cru qu'elle lui plaisait, que quelque chose était possible. Et elle s'en voulait beaucoup d'y avoir cru.

— Oui d'ailleurs, il m'attend, dit Iris sans trop savoir pourquoi et en fermant son livre d'un coup sec. Lily, je te vois au dîner ?

La rousse acquiesça avec un sourire un peu contrit et Iris salua le petit groupe avant de regagner la tour de Gryffondor, espérant ne pas avoir eu l'air trop ridicule. Arrivant à la salle commune, elle jeta son sac dans un coin et s'avachit dans le fauteuil à côté d'un Sirius qui n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi ravi de la voir.

— C'est quoi ce sourire idiot ? lui demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

— Tu peux pas savoir comme je m'ennuie. Tous mes copains bécotent leurs copines, et je m'ennuie terriblement.

— Et la sarbacane, c'est pour quoi ?

— Ce crétin s'amuse à nous balancer des boulettes de papiers depuis une demi-heure, râla Remus, assis en face avec Mary. Et je signale que je suis là moi, il n'y a que James et Peter qui ont été assez intelligents pour t'abandonner.

— Vous vous murmurez des trucs à l'oreille, c'est tout comme, rétorqua Sirius avant d'envoyer une nouvelle boulette de papier.

— Je t'en supplie Iris, fais quelque chose ou je te jure que je l'étrangle.

— J'ai le nouveau _Rolling Stone_ , si tu veux, dit-elle à Sirius, qui approuva avant de se servir à nouveau de sa sarbacane vers Remus.

Iris eut juste le temps de se lever pour éviter Remus et alla chercher le magazine en question sous les bruits des deux garçons en train de lutter pour cette fichue sarbacane.

— Tu connais pas _Yes_ ? Faudra que je te fasse écouter...

Le fidèle bras de Sirius autour de ses épaules, Iris feuilletait les pages du magazine, comparant ses goûts musicaux avec les siens. Il fallait bien avouer qu'ils étaient relativement semblables, et cela lui faisait particulièrement plaisir.

— Bon sang ce que j'ai faim... dit Sirius en laissant sa tête tomber contre la sienne.

— Tu as toujours faim.

— Je suis en pleine croissance et je suis un joueur de Quidditch. Et puis t'aides pas, avec ton odeur de marmelade.

Heureusement pour Sirius, l'heure du repas arriva rapidement. Iris fut assez surprise de le voir s'installer à côté d'elle pour le dîner, les garçons restant souvent de leur côté pour le repas, sans doute à cause de l'aversion de Lily pour Potter.

— T'as pas l'air bien Jamesie... C'est la voix nasillarde de Victoria qui t'a donné mal à la tête ? le nargua Sirius entre deux bouchées de viande.

— Arrête avec ça.

— Elle te prend la tête, je vois pas pourquoi tu continues à sortir avec.

— Sirius, tu me gonfles.

— Si c'est pour rendre Lily jalouse, tu vois bien que ça fonctionne pas du tout, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus basse.

Potter lui balança une tranche de pain en lui disant de la fermer une bonne fois pour toutes. Le poursuiveur était de mauvaise humeur, Iris préféra se concentrer sur les discussions de ses amies et se décala pour s'approcher au maximum de Lily.

— Potter me gonfle. Ça raconte quoi par ici ? demanda-t-elle en essayant d'ignorer les chamailleries des deux garçons.

— Arthur Puffet, lui confia Lily.

— Hein ?

— Il a l'air de vraiment apprécier Orthia.

Arthur Puffet était un Poufsouffle de septième année, qui souriait tout le temps et s'entendait bien avec tout le monde. Iris ne le connaissait pas du tout, et ne savait rien de lui hormis le fait qu'il avait les dents extraordinairement droites et blanches, puisqu'il passait son temps à les montrer.

— Il m'a proposé de se voir samedi, à Pré-au-Lard, dit Orthia, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

— Sérieusement ? Mais il te connaît pas, si ?

— Si, un peu... Enfin, on parlait pas trop ici mais on s'est déjà vu à des soirées données par mes grands-parents, l'été. On discute toujours un peu, vite fait.

Entamant un pudding au chocolat, Iris écouta avec le plus d'enthousiasme dont elle était capable Orthia parler des mille qualités d'Arthur, qui était passé d'un coup du statut de total inconnu à celui de surhomme. Soudain, elle se sentit tirée par le bras et glissa sur le banc pour se retrouver tout contre Sirius.

— Puffet tourne autour d'Orthia ? lui demanda-t-il discrètement avant d'enfourner un morceau de tarte au citron.

— T'as une ouïe incroyable, s'étonna Iris en lui volant un bout de tarte à l'aide de sa cuillère.

— Hé !

— Tu m'as volé mon verre de jus d'oranges encore ce matin, Black. T'as même pas le droit de penser à râler. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, pour Orthia et Puffet ?

— Puffet est vraiment pas correct avec les filles, tu devrais lui dire de faire attention. Bon un morceau, je veux bien mais là t'es en train de bouffer la moitié de ma tarte Leighton !

— Comment ça ?

— Des trucs qu'on entend, c'est sa réputation. Jerry et Frank en parlaient encore à l'anniversaire d'Alice. Et une fois, avec les gars, on était assis près d'eux aux Trois Balais et il parlait de sa copine d'une manière vraiment pas galante. Je te passe les détails, mais on a tout su et c'était pas décrit de la manière la plus respectueuse qui soit.

Iris regarda les autres garçons, qui hochèrent tous la tête d'un air entendu. Un peu contrariée, Iris se promit d'en toucher un mot à Orthia. Espiègle, elle vola un dernier morceau de tarte à Sirius qui la menaça de sa cuillère, outré. Elle éclata de rire et alors qu'elle se disait qu'elle profitait de la saveur du dessert volé, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Severus, qui la fixait d'un air particulièrement froid, un peu comme à Pré-au-Lard. Cependant cette fois, il détourna les yeux, peut-être en raison de la présence de Lily juste à côté d'elle. Non loin de lui, Regulus Black les fixait lui aussi, à la grande surprise d'Iris. Lui aussi détourna les yeux, même si son regard n'était pas particulièrement haineux.

— Pourquoi tu fixes mon frère ? lui demanda Sirius en lui servant un verre d'eau qu'elle n'avait pas demandé.

— Oh euh... Il nous regardait il y a deux minutes...

— Faut que tu t'habitues, il m'espionne pour le compte du grand chef.

— Hein ?

— Ma mère. Enfin mon père aussi. Mais surtout ma mère. Tu sais, pouvoir raconter que je sors avec la fille d'un moldu et d'une traître à son sang, ça rapporte pas mal, dans la profession de balance.

Surprise, Iris ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle était mal à l'aise car elle savait que le sujet de son frère et plus généralement, de sa famille, était très sensible pour Sirius. La Gryffondor se souvenait que jusqu'à leur troisième année, Sirius avait toujours semblé essayer de maintenir un semblant de relations avec son petit frère. Mais le fossé s'était toujours plus creusé entre eux. Depuis, à sa connaissance, ils ne s'adressaient plus un mot. Le sujet était rarement évoqué, hormis lorsqu'il faisait des blagues à propos de sa mère ou de ses cousines : des blagues que personne ne trouvait vraiment drôles, car tout le monde se demandait ce que pouvait bien vivre Sirius une fois chez lui. Mais des blagues auxquelles tout le monde riait, pour jouer le jeu de cette désinvolture qu'il avait adoptée.

* * *

 _Beaucoup de choses se mettent en place et d'autres se poursuivent... Iris et Sirius tâtonnent, leur relation se construit et j'espère qu'elle continue de vous plaire. Iris grandit, mûrit, s'affirme et remet un peu son monde en question, notamment face aux reproches de sa mère. Dans le prochaine chapitre, nous avancerons dans le mystère Lionel, et nous parlerons de crustacés. Oui oui, de crustacés. Faudra pas louper ça, je vous le dis._

 _J'ose espérer que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous embrasse bien fort ;)  
_


	13. Haut les coeurs !

_Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous... Je suis toujours aussi heureuse de vous savoir de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette fiction, et je vous en remercie. Et bien sûr, rituel incontournable : merci pour les reviews, c'est tellement agréable d'avoir un retour sur ce qu'on fait. **Guest** , j'en profite pour te remercier une fois de plus pour ton enthousiasme "anonyme" ;) Chapitre 13 donc qui s'intitule "Haut les cœurs !" et qui lève le mystère sur cette histoire de crustacés qui vous a intrigués (et ça m'a bien fait rire). Bonne lecture !_

 ** _Chapitre 13_**

 ** _Haut les cœurs !_**

— C'est bientôt ton anniversaire.

Iris faillit s'étrangler avec son Whisky Pur Feu devant l'air effaré de Sirius. Lentement, elle avala la gorgée d'alcool avant de se mettre à tousser un peu en éclatant de rire.

— Faut que je t'offre un truc, non ? poursuivit Sirius, sans se préoccuper de son fou rire.

— Te sens pas obligé, t'as déjà tapé fort avec la retenue de la Saint-Valentin.

— Pas mal Leighton ! dit Potter en éclatant de rire. Passe-moi la bouteille, tu veux ?

Cette soirée était sans doute la plus bizarre qu'Iris avait vécue depuis longtemps. Elle était dans la chambre des garçons à boire de l'alcool et à écouter de la musique moldue, assise au pied du lit de Sirius, l'éternel bras du Gryffondor autour de ses épaules. Le fait que Joke, son chat d'ordinaire si solitaire, se retrouve avec eux, installé sur les genoux de Remus, ajoutait encore au côté inhabituel de la chose.

— Allez Mumus, fais pas la tête... dit Potter en tendant un verre à Remus. Elle va plus bouder longtemps ta Mary, même que c'est Leighton qui l'a dit.

Iris ne savait même plus exactement comment Sirius l'avait convaincue de ramener platine et disques moldus pour passer la soirée avec eux. Au début, elle pensait simplement prêter sa platine et retourner passer la soirée avec ses amies. Mais Remus était déprimé par une dispute avec Mary, alors Potter et Sirius avaient récupéré du Whisky Pur Feu pour pimenter un peu leur vendredi soir et distraire le préfet. Sirius avait insisté pour qu'elle prenne un verre et désormais, elle n'était pas sûre de savoir au combientième elle était.

— Elles sont marrantes tes chaussettes, lui dit Sirius avant de pouffer de rire. C'est pas courant, des chaussettes avec des carottes dessus.

— Elles sont jolies non ?

— C'est pas courant, insista Sirius en riant dans son verre.

— Je t'emmerde, Black. Pas de critiques d'un mec qui garde ses chaussures et n'assume pas ses chaussettes au grand jour.

— Elles sont noires, mes chaussettes, j'ai rien à assumer, Miss Carottes. Peter dort ?

Potter haussa les épaules avant de jeter un coussin sur Peter, qui sursauta, dérangé dans son demi-sommeil. Le retour de coussin, mal contrôlé, tomba sur Remus plutôt que sur le poursuiveur.

— Excuse-moi Remus, dit Peter en riant.

Dans la chambre, la musique d'Iggy and the Stooges résonnait, donnant envie à Iris l'envie de danser comme une folle sur _Gimme Danger_. Heureusement, l'effet du Whisky Pur Feu n'était pas assez fort pour qu'elle se mette en spectacle devant les garçons : elle se contenta de fredonner avec la voix d'Iggy Pop, les yeux fermés, battant la mesure avec son pied droit, faisant danser les carottes.

— J'ai beaucoup trop bu, finit par dire Iris, les yeux posés sur son verre.

A côté d'elle, Sirius éclata de rire et lui proposa de manger un peu en lui tendant un paquet de Patacitrouilles. Elle entendit vaguement Remus marmonner quelque chose en finissant son verre, l'air en colère. C'était étrange de voir Remus en colère.

— Entrez, dit la voix de Peter alors qu'on venait de toquer à la porte.

— Peter, réfléchis un peu ! Ça pourrait être McGo avec son bonnet de nuit... Ah salut Evans, tu prends un verre ?

Lily les fixa un long moment avec un air perplexe et un peu désapprobateur avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. Hilare, Sirius chuchota à l'oreille d'Iris qu'elle allait se faire gronder et elle pouffa sans discrétion.

— Je me demandais ce que tu fabriquais... lui dit Lily.

— Elle a été retardée par l'alcool et un beau brun ténébreux, plaisanta Sirius.

— Surtout par l'alcool, donc, rétorqua Lily. Iris, tu te souviens que demain matin tu vas voir ton frère à l'hôpital ?

Iris haussa les épaules et but une nouvelle gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu, essayant de chasser l'angoisse qui l'envahissait à l'idée d'aller rendre visite à Lionel le lendemain : depuis quelques temps, il était devenu extrêmement désagréable, se soulageant de sa frustration sur ses proches. Les parents d'Iris avaient émis l'idée qu'elle ne lui rende plus visite : si l'idée avait effleuré Iris après sa dernière visite pendant laquelle Lionel s'était monté exécrable, elle s'y était opposée, se refusant à abandonner son frère maintenant qu'il avait le plus besoin d'elle. Lily avait dit qu'elle agissait comme une vraie Gryffondor, mais Iris préférait penser qu'elle agissait juste comme une sœur aimante, car l'idée d'avoir besoin de courage pour aimer son frère lui déplaisait.

— Et cette petite sauterie, c'est en quel honneur ? poursuivit Lily.

— Remus avait besoin de se changer les idées, on est vendredi soir et on a seize ans, Lilynette. Je peux te trouver plein d'autres raisons, si tu veux, mais bon... répondit Potter.

— Ne m'appelle pas Lilynette. Ça va pas, Remus ?

— Mary est fâchée contre moi, confia le préfet avec un air piteux et quelque peu alcoolisé.

— Oh tu sais, Mary est d'humeur assez changeante depuis son agression... Et avec le conseil de discipline de Mulciber qui arrive, elle est tendue. C'est normal...

— Tu vois Remus, Lilynette dis la même chose que nous, lança Potter, affalé sur le sol.

— Lilynette va te faire avaler tes lunettes si tu l'appelles encore une fois comme ça, Potter, menaça Lily.

— Oh bah non te fâche pas Lilynette, allez bois un verre avec nous... Lilynette, Lilynette, Lilynette ! se mit à scander Sirius, son verre en l'air, vite rejoint par les autres.

Quand Remus demanda à Lily de rester un peu avec eux en lui tendant un verre, Lily finit par accepter et alla s'installer à côté de d'Iris, non sans les avoir traités d'idiots. Mais en riant, tout de même. Ils restèrent un moment à discuter tous ensemble et l'entente cordiale qui régnait entre Potter et Lily acheva de rendre cette soirée inhabituelle. A un moment, en voulant aller ouvrir la fenêtre, Peter tomba à la renverse, s'écroulant sur Potter et déclenchant un fou rire général : Iris crut halluciner lorsqu'elle vit Lily aider le poursuiveur à se relever, hilare. Mais elle se demanda sincèrement ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans le whisky pour qu'elle se mette à les voir discuter le plus naturellement du monde.

— Elle va se rendre compte de la personne en face d'elle et lui mettre une tarte, non ? dit Remus, qui avait remplacé Lily près d'Iris.

— Je veux pas rater ça, répondit Sirius, de plus en plus affalé sur elle.

— Rater quoi ? demanda Peter, à la recherche de survivants dans son paquet de Patacitrouilles.

— Lily mettre une gifle à James, répondirent Remus et Sirius en même temps.

Iris imaginait volontiers la drôle de brochettes qu'ils formaient, ainsi alignés, à observer leurs amis discuter. Imaginer la scène la fit pouffer et les garçons se mirent à rire aussi, même s'ils n'avaient pas l'air de trop savoir pourquoi. La jeune fille sourit, profitant de la sensation grisante de l'alcool et d'une belle soirée entre amis. Et puisqu'elle semblait avoir décidé de braver tous les interdits ce soir, elle finit même par goûter à la cigarette moldue proposée par Sirius et qui la fit beaucoup tousser. Lily quant à elle, en partagea une avec Potter, ce qui sérieusement se demander à sa meilleure amie si ce n'était pas plutôt un imposteur sous Polynectar plutôt que la préfète.

— Les moldus sont vraiment des génies de la musique, dit Sirius à côté d'elle, les yeux fermés, battant la mesure de Stealers Wheel avec sa main et menaçant de renverser son verre.

Entraînés par le rythme entêtant de _Stuck in the middle with you_ , ils finirent par danser tous ensemble, bien que danser était un bien grand mot au vu des mouvements complètement aléatoires qu'ils faisaient, à moitié hilares et pour certains, tenant à peine debout. Lorsque la platine se tut, ils étaient tous en sueur, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants.

— J'adore cette chanson, dit Peter en attrapant un coussin pour caler sa tête contre le pied de lit.

— Elle est géniale. Mais elle vaut pas les Who, pas vrai Leighton ? répondit Sirius.

Iris marmonna quelque chose, trop occupée à essayer de retrouver un peu ses esprits alors que sa tête lui tournait de plus en plus. Elle entendit vaguement les autres parler de leurs goûts respectifs et elle sourit en entendant Lily parler d'Elvis Presley, pour qui elle avait une véritable adoration.

— Je suis capable de pleurer en écoutant _American Trilogy_ , confia la rousse.

— Je connais pas. Tu me la chantes ? demanda Sirius.

— Même pas en rêve, répondit Lily en riant.

— Allez, sois chic ! Ne m'oblige pas à scander Lilynette à nouveau...

Sans doute rendue bien plus conciliante grâce à l'alcool et à la fatigue, Lily finit par entonner la chanson, d'une voix pas très forte mais suffisante, maintenant qu'ils s'endormaient tous un peu et ne parlaient presque plus. Iris ne put s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant que Potter ne quittait pas des yeux Lily pendant qu'elle chantait ; cette dernière ne remarquait rien, les yeux fixés sur le plancher. Lentement, Iris sentit le sommeil la gagner et ses yeux fermèrent, sa tête reposant contre le bras de Sirius. Le Gryffondor la réveilla, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

— Je crois que je vais aller dormir, dit Iris en se levant avec peu d'assurance.

— Ouais, ça vaut mieux.

— J'allais te le proposer, dit Lily en se levant à son tour et en se dirigeant vers la porte. Bonne nuit les garçons !

Iris adressa un petit signe de la main aux Maraudeurs en étouffant un bâillement et regagna sa chambre, manquant de trébucher plusieurs fois. Elle s'écroula dans son lit toute habillée, Lily à ses côtés, en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas déranger leurs camarades endormies.

— Mon lit est trop loin, se justifia Lily en riant.

— Il est juste en face du mien...

— Oui mais même. C'était bien hein ?

— Oui, on a bien rigolé. Mais sérieusement, t'as pris quoi pour t'entendre comme ça avec Potter ?

— Il est moins pénible depuis qu'il sort avec Victoria. Moins sur mon dos. Et... Je sais pas, j'avais envie de m'amuser.

— Non mais je trouve ça bien... Mais ça m'étonne pas rapport à Sev', tout ça...

— Oui je sais.

Un long silence se fit, pendant lequel Iris commença à s'endormir alors que la tête lui tournait de plus en plus.

— Sev' et moi on se parle plus trop, tu sais, dit la voix de Lily, la tirant de son demi-sommeil.

Iris, qui n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour mener une discussion correcte, attrapa la main de sa meilleure amie pour la serrer délicatement. Lily soupira et se rapprocha d'elle, collant sa tête contre son épaule.

— Il considère que ce qu'a fait Mulciber, c'est un accident lui aussi. Et ça, j'arrive pas à me dire que c'est pas grave, que ça va passer. J'ai peur Iris, tu sais.

— Peur de quoi ? réussit à dire Iris, la bouche déjà pâteuse.

— Severus, il... Il va droit dans le mur. Je le sais, et je... Je sais pas comment faire pour que ça n'arrive pas.

— Que ça n'arrive pas quoi ?

— Qu'on ne soit plus amis.

— Severus t'aime beaucoup trop pour que ça arrive, Lily. Il ne te tournera jamais le dos.

— Mais si moi, je finissais par lui tourner le dos ?

Étonnée, Iris écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers le visage de son amie malgré l'obscurité dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. Il y avait quelque chose de tellement grave et de tellement hésitant dans la voix de Lily que la sorcière serra plus encore sa main.

— Comment ça ? dit Iris.

— Je ne veux pas laisser tomber Sev' mais... J'ai l'impression de le faire toujours un peu plus chaque jour. Regarde ce soir ! J'ai passé la soirée avec Potter ! Et Darius n'apprécie pas non plus Sev', et moi j'aime beaucoup Darius et je... Ça craint Lily.

— Lily... T'as rien fait de mal...

— Quand je défends Sev', je me fâche avec mes autres amis. Quand je défends mes amis, je me fâche avec Sev'. Et...

— Et ?

— C'est bien plus fatiguant de défendre Sev', chuchota Lily, des sanglots dans la voix.

 _ **XXXX**_

Le lendemain, Iris fut réveillée par la voix d'Orthia, qui s'interrogeait sur le choix le plus judicieux entre ses deux paires de bottes qui pourtant, étaient sensiblement identiques pour un œil non averti.

— Vous avez fabriqué quoi toutes les deux, pour avoir des têtes pareilles ? dit Karen en voyant Iris et Lily s'éveiller.

— De l'eau. Par pitié, de l'eau, dit Lily en attrapant la bouteille d'eau sur la table de nuit d'Iris.

Iris ne tarda pas à récupérer la bouteille et à boire comme si elle venait de passer trois jours dans le désert, sous les regards abasourdis de leurs amies.

— Laissez-moi deviner, vous avez passé la soirée à boire avec les garçons, vilaines ? dit Orthia en riant devant leurs cernes.

— Je vais mourir, dit Lily en se réfugiant sous la couette d'Iris.

— Oh toi, tu fais ce que tu veux... Mais Iris, il est dix heures moins le quart... A quelle heure tu dois aller voir ton frère ? demanda Karen alors que Mary les fusillait du regard.

— 10h30.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, et après bien des menaces de la part de ses amies, Iris réussit à sortir de son lit. Sous la douche sous laquelle elle espérait réussir à se réveiller, Iris essayait de remettre ses idées en ordre et se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais boire quoique ce soit. Elle s'habilla avec la lenteur d'un Veracrassse, peinant à rentrer sa chemise à carreaux dans son jean.

— Quelqu'un a vu mes chaussures ? dit Iris une fois sortie de la salle de bains, se demandant si un jour elle aurait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau les yeux en face des trous.

— Occupe-toi déjà de mettre des chaussettes, proposa Karen, hilare. T'as une tête affreuse Iris.

— Pas grave. Au moins j'aurais pas l'air en trop bonne santé à côté de Lionel.

Une fois chaussettes et chaussures trouvées, Iris partit en direction du bureau de sa directrice de maison pour rejoindre l'hôpital par le réseau des cheminées.

— Vous avez une mine affreuse, Miss, lui dit Mrs McGonagall.

— J'ai... J'ai très mal dormi, mentit Iris en essayant d'ignorer la nausée qui ne la quittait pas depuis son réveil..

— Votre mère m'a expliqué que la visite de la semaine dernière ne s'était pas très bien déroulée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre frère sera peut-être de meilleures dispositions aujourd'hui en la présence de vos parents.

— La présence de ?

— De vos parents. Votre mère ne vous a pas prévenue ?

— De ?

— Votre père et elle rendent également visite à votre frère. Ma foi, j'ai peut-être gâché une surprise... Vous devriez vous dépêcher Miss, vous allez être en retard.

Ennuyée, Iris prit la poudre de cheminette en se demandant comme allait se passer ses retrouvailles avec sa mère, la jeune fille ayant toujours sa lettre en travers de la gorge. Le voyage en cheminée faillit la faire vomir et empira son mal de tête et elle se demanda sincèrement si elle parviendrait à retrouver la bonne chambre. En arrivant, Iris fut très surprise de ne pas trouver Maugrey, l'Auror aux cicatrices avec qui elle échangeait quelques mots à chaque visite. Les sourcils froncés, elle toqua à la porte. Le père d'Iris lui ouvrit, son manteau encore sur ses épaules.

— Bonjour ma grande, nous venons d'arriver nous aussi, dit son père en l'embrassant.

Iris embrassa ensuite sa mère, qui n'avait pas l'air de lui tenir rigueur de l'incident de la Saint-Valentin. Fidèle à ses habitudes, elle alla ensuite saluer son frère et enleva ses chaussures pour s'installer en tailleur au bout de son lit.

— Je t'ai ramené des jeux de cartes, comme ça tu pourras jouer quand quelqu'un te rend visite, dit-elle à son frère en sortant le paquet de sa poche. Un moldu et un jeu auto-battant.

La mère d'Iris s'agitait dans la chambre, rangeant la chambre déjà immaculée avec une nervosité très mal dissimulée.

— Tu as le bonjour de Lily, reprit la jeune fille pendant que son frère observait du coin de l'oeil leur mère ranger le placard et le remplir de vêtements.

Iris avait cru comprendre que les relations étaient devenues très tendues entre sa mère et son frère, en particulier depuis qu'elle avait décidé qu'il reviendrait vivre aux eux au plus vite. Apparemment, il avait fait preuve d'un comportement assez violent lors de sa dernière visite, envoyant balader ses potions de soins et l'ardoise qui lui servait à communiquer avec elle.

— C'est qui, l'idiot qui t'a offert des chocolats ?

Cette fois, Lionel sourit et dénonça Marylin Diggory sur son ardoise, une Poufsouffle qui ne faisait déjà que courir après lui lorsqu'il était à Poudlard et qui maintenant, lui envoyait des chocolats qu'il était incapable de manger.

— C'est très gentil de la part de cette jeune femme, intervint leur mère. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas que tu refuses sa visite, toi qui te plains de t'ennuyer...

Iris n'avait jamais pensé avoir un jour peur de son frère. Mais l'éclair de rage qui passa dans ses yeux, qui déforma son visage déjà tellement ravagé par les cicatrices, la fit presque sursauter. La sorcière savait que son frère n'allait pas bien. Si l'état de Lionel s'améliorait sur le plan physique, retrouvant peu à peu l'usage de ses membres, il semblait cependant s'enfoncer dans un désespoir de plus en plus profond. Il restait la plupart du temps mutique, rechignant à participer aux exercices de rééducation, se désintéressant de plus en plus du monde extérieur.

— C'est pas parce que Lionel ne peut plus parler pour l'instant qu'il doit supporter les jacasseries d'une dinde, rétorqua Iris, prise d'un élan de solidarité pour son frère.

— Iris ! s'offusqua sa mère, alors que Lionel ricanait.

— Je t'assure Maman, cette fille, elle ne sait presque parler que d'elle.

— Elle ne doit pas être si narcissique que cela, pour penser à envoyer un si gentil mot à ton frère, claqua Flora Leighton en fermant les placards.

Iris haussa les épaules et proposa à Lionel d'entamer une partie de cartes, qu'il refusa avec un air absent. Alors qu'elle se trouvait là, assise en tailleur au bout de son lit, elle prit toute la mesure de l'angoisse qui l'habitait lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans les yeux perdus et hagards de Lionel. Il ne l'écoutait plus, ne parlait plus, le regard rivé vers la fenêtre comme s'il attendait qu'un miracle se produise. Il était curieux de voir comme, alors qu'il ne regardait rien de particulier, tant de choses avaient l'air de se dérouler devant lui lorsque l'on observait les yeux de Lionel. Son frère était définitivement ailleurs et en cet instant, Iris se prit à craindre qu'il finisse par ne plus revenir.

— Non ? Ça m'étonne pas de toi, tu sais que je gagne toujours aux cartes... plaisanta-t-elle.

Mais Iris n'avait pas l'intention de laisser son frère partir. Doucement, elle prit sa main et la pressa un peu pour le rappeler à la réalité. Lionel l'interrogea du regard, d'un regard plein de reproches, comme s'il lui en voulait de l'avoir tiré de sa rêverie et la jeune fille se sentit mal. La nausée se fit plus forte et elle se força à inspirer calmement pour éviter d'être malade.

— Tu ne vois pas souvent ta sœur Lionel, n'agis pas comme ça, le sermonna sa mère.

Lionel eut un drôle de rictus et il griffonna nerveusement son ardoise d'un _"Désolé de te faire perdre ton temps"_ qui brisa le cœur d'Iris. Ne sachant quoi répondre, elle ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, ayant sans doute l'air un peu stupide d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

— Lionel... soupira son père, alors que leur mère venait de quitter la pièce, les larmes aux yeux.

Son père la suivit et Iris se retrouva seule avec son frère, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Lionel regarda la porte pendant un long moment avant de poser à nouveau les yeux sur elle et sembla sortir de sa rêverie. Il lui adressa un regard désolé et fit mine d'attraper son ardoise mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, venant s'installer à ses côtés.

— T'inquiète pas va, je t'aime mille fois trop pour ne pas comprendre que t'as besoin d'être un peu con, lui dit Iris avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Lionel rit doucement et lui demanda comment allait Sirius sur son ardoise, déclenchant une vague de protestations chez Iris.

— Oui je sais que Maman a râlé... Crois-moi j'en ai entendu parler... Comment ça, j'avais qu'à pas me faire attraper comme une bleue ?

Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant de se mettre à rire une nouvelle fois. La tête reposant contre l'épaule de Lionel, la jeune fille se prit à regretter le temps où tout était bien plus facile, où les parties de carte étaient les seules choses que son frère avait besoin de gagner.

Ses parents revenus dans la chambre, ils ne s'attardèrent pas, la tension remontant encore d'un cran. Mais elle fut quand même rassurée de voir Lionel lui adresser un léger sourire quand elle sortit de la pièce. Elle s'apprêtait à regagner Poudlard quand ses parents lui annoncèrent qu'elle déjeunait avec eux, Hector et Elaine.

— Ah bon ?

— Mrs McGonagall est prévenue, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous nous sommes dit que nous avions besoin de nous retrouver en famille, lui expliqua sa mère. Hector a réservé dans un restaurant du centre-ville moldu, nous allons y aller en voiture.

Au moment même où son père démarra la voiture, Iris se cramponna à son siège comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sa nausée, qui s'était calmée, l'envahit à nouveau de plein fouet après les multiples freinages et accélérations paternelles. La conduite de son père était encore plus nerveuse que d'habitude et Iris crut à plusieurs reprises qu'il allait sortir de la voiture pour aller garer la camionnette qui gênait le passage lui-même.

— Gregory... Nous sommes à l'heure inutile de... tenta sa mère.

— MAIS IL VA BOUGER CET ABRUTI ?

Résignée, Iris ouvrit son carreau et respira à fond, essayant de se concentrer sur la beauté de Londres plutôt que sur l'envie tenace de rendre le peu qu'elle avait dans l'estomac sur le vol de la voiture.

— Iris et moi allons descendre pendant que tu cherches une place. Il y a un parking au bout de la rue, dit sa mère alors qu'ils arrivaient à destination.

— Un restaurant de fruits de mer ? demanda Iris en descendant de la voiture.

— Oui, Elaine en est friande en ce moment apparemment...

— Et parce que Elaine est enceinte, on doit tous manger des palourdes ?

La mère d'Iris lui jeta un regard sévère et lui rappela qu'elle adorait les crevettes, et qu'elle pouvait très bien manger des crevettes. En temps normal, la sorcière se serait sans doute satisfaite de ce choix, même s'il ne lui semblait pas le plus pertinent pour plaire au plus grand nombre. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle devait déjà lutter pour ne pas être malade, l'idée de se retrouver au milieu de poissons et de crustacés lui paraissait être une épreuve insurmontable.

— Nous avons une réservation au nom de Leighton, dit sa mère à la personne chargée de l'accueil alors qu'Iris observait avec compassion les crabes et les homards dans les aquariums.

— Vous êtes les premières.

En s'installant à table, Iris se demanda sincèrement si elle ne s'était pas prise une malédiction au détour d'un couloir à Poudlard. Non seulement elle se retrouvait avec sa famille dans un restaurant spécialisé dans les fruits de mer alors que le Whisky Pur Feu lui brûlait encore les entrailles, mais en plus, elle se retrouvait seule à table avec sa mère.

— Nous sommes à une bonne table... apprécia sa mère. Iris, tiens-toi droite. Iris !

— Hein ?

— Tiens-toi droite s'il te plaît. Tu as une mine affreuse, tu es malade ?

— Je ne me sens pas très bien.

— Tu as sans doute besoin de manger... La matinée a été riche en émotions. Pendant que nous sommes toutes les deux, j'aimerais discuter rapidement avec toi. Je ne voulais pas attendre les vacances de Pâques, c'est aussi pour cela que je voulais te voir aujourd'hui. A propos de ce garçon...

Oui définitivement, elle était maudite. Peut-être que Bellona et Bellatrix lui avaient jetée un sort pour faire de sa vie un enchaînement de malchances ?

— Maman... protesta Iris.

— Ne me coupe pas, s'il te plaît. Il faut que tu comprennes que je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi... Les garçons à cet âge, ils ne sont pas forcément très inquiets de la réputation des filles. Et je ne veux pas que tu fasses de bêtises, rien que tu puisses regretter. Tu es encore si jeune ! Mais tes frères m'ont faite réfléchir et... J'ai peut-être été un peu prompte à te juger, d'autant que ta directrice de maison m'a assurée que tu étais très discrète avec ce garçon, très correcte.

— Hein ?

— Iris, pourrais-tu te tenir et t'exprimer avec un peu plus de... Finesse ?

— McGonagall t'a dit quoi ?

— Le professeur McGonagall, chérie. Et bien elle m'a rassurée sur le comportement de ce garçon et sur le tien.

Hébétée, Iris aurait sans doute eu le droit à une remarque sur le fait de ne pas garder la bouche ouverte comme une ahurie si Hector et Elaine n'avaient pas fait leur apparition.

— Salut ptite soeur, dit Hector en l'embrassant sur la joue. T'as vu un Détraqueur ou quoi ?

Iris sourit en saluant à son tour son frère et sa femme, peinant à penser à autre chose que sa mère et son enseignante de Métamorphose en train de discuter de sa vie amoureuse. Réprimant difficilement un frisson, elle n'entendit pas Hector lui demander comment se passer sa vie à Poudlard.

— Iris ? Iris ? Tour de contrôle à Major Tom... (*)

— Hein ?

— Iris... la réprimanda encore sa mère. Oh tu sais Hector, elle est dans la lune depuis ce matin.

Une fois le père d'Iris arrivé, la famille s'intéressa aux menus et l'apprentie fêtarde jura entendre son estomac la supplier de ne pas le malmener plus encore.

— Qu'as-tu envie de manger Iris ? lui demanda son père après avoir opté pour un crabe mayonnaise.

— Tu devrais prendre des crevettes ma chérie, tu adores ça. Ou du saumon fumé ?

— Ah non non, pas du saumon fumé, c'est trop gras, dit Iris avec un peu trop de véhémence. Va pour des crevettes...

Malheureusement, les crevettes ne s'avérèrent pas un choix optimal pour Iris qui pensa à plusieurs reprises à mettre sa tête dans l'aquarium à côté d'elle pour se rafraîchir un peu l'esprit. Le fait que ses crevettes étaient servies avec des bulots n'arrangeait vraiment pas les choses.

— Iris, ça va pas ?

— Si, si...

— T'es sûre ? Parce que je suis sûre que tu n'as pas toujours eu ce teint verdâtre, dit Hector en lui servant un verre d'eau.

— Elle est patraque depuis ce matin, répondit sa mère, compatissante. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas prendre l'air quelques minutes ?

Iris ne se fit pas prier et sortit du restaurant, profitant d'un peu d'air frais et surtout, dénué d'odeurs de poissons et autres espèces marines. Lorsqu'elle se sentit un peu mieux, elle retourna auprès de sa famille, qui semblait au cœur d'un grand débat. On remarqua à peine sa présence lorsqu'elle s'installa à nouveau sur sa chaise.

— Tout ce que je dis Maman, c'est que tu devrais prendre un peu tes distances.

— Prendre mes distances ? Avec mon fils ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

— Lionel est en train de te faire payer toutes ses frustrations et ce n'est pas bien, ni pour toi, ni pour lui... expliqua Hector. Il est pénible avec moi aussi parfois, mais il est tout simplement infect avec toi.

— Et si je comprends bien, c'est ma faute ?

— Ce que nous voulons dire Flora, c'est que tu l'étouffes un peu et qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour se rendre compte que tu fais ça pour lui. Il faut que tu le laisses respirer, et il reviendra vers toi, dit le père d'Iris.

La jeune fille connaissait suffisamment sa mère pour savoir qu'elle était piquée au vif. Sèchement, elle se détourna de son assiette d'huîtres et fusilla son mari du regard.

— Il faut bien que quelqu'un l'étouffe comme tu dis, Gregory ! C'est facile pour toi, tu as le beau rôle !

— Le beau rôle ? s'étrangla son père. Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as trouvé, Flora, ce n'est pas toi qui... Bon sang, tu ne sais pas ! Cette terreur dans ses yeux...

Son père s'arrêta tout net, croisant le regard d'Iris et semblant réaliser sa présence. Nerveusement, il se met à jouer avec sa serviette et à regarder droit devant lui, fixant un point invisible comme l'avait fait Lionel quelques heures auparavant. Devant la détresse infinie de ses parents, devant le reste de la carcasse du crabe trônant piteusement dans l'assiette de son père, Iris se sentit mal et eut un haut-le-cœur, se précipitant aux toilettes et renversant au passage son assiette de crevettes.

— Iris, je peux faire quelque chose ? dit la voix d'Elaine derrière la cloison.

— Ne plus choisir les restaurants, parvint à répondre Iris, reprenant son souffle après avoir été malade tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

En se rafraîchissant au lavabo, Iris se demanda si elle pourrait remanger des crustacés un jour. D'ailleurs, pourrait-elle seulement manger à nouveau un jour ?

— Lionel va aller mieux tu sais, lui dit gentiment sa belle-sœur.

— On est pas à sa place, on peut pas savoir.

— Tu verras.

Il y avaient bien des points qu'Iris n'appréciait pas chez Elaine. En revanche, elle avait cette douceur, cette tendresse dans le regard qui savait réconforter les gens et ça, Iris était bien incapable de lui enlever. Avec douceur, elle replaça les cheveux de l'adolescente et l'emmena rejoindre les autres.

— Tu te sens mieux ? lui demandèrent ses parents simultanément alors qu'elle se rasseyait.

La suite du repas se déroula bien mieux et Iris, un peu débarrassée de cette nausée qui l'avait poursuivie toute la matinée, prit plaisir à partager une salade de fruits avec Elaine en écoutant ses parents parler des travaux à faire dans la maison, la main de son père serrant celle de sa mère.

 _ **XXXX**_

— C'est quand même vraiment étrange, cette histoire, dit Lily pensivement.

Iris relisait l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier pour la vingtième fois de la journée au moins. Cette nouvelle agression, si semblable à celle de son frère, la tracassait depuis des heures, la rendant complètement inattentive en cours. Son Botruc en avait d'ailleurs profité, lui écorchant le bras en cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques.

— Et ton frère, il le connaissait ce Charles Farley ? lui demanda encore Lily, même si elle avait la réponse.

— Je ne sais pas, Lily. Apparemment, il avait une quarantaine d'années...

Les précédentes victimes étant des jeunes de la génération de son frère à Poudlard, le profil était tout de même bien différent, même si cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire que cet homme n'avait aucun lien avec son frère.

— Il est mort d'épuisement à force de subir ces tortures, c'est tellement horrible, reprit Iris. Il avait disparu depuis quelques jours, les Aurors étaient mobilisés à sa recherche. Maugrey, l'Auror dont je t'ai parlé ? Il n'était pas là samedi... Il devait le chercher.

— Horrible... Sa pauvre famille...

— J'aimerais tellement savoir où en est l'enquête... Pour mon frère.

— Iris, si ça se trouve, ça n'a aucun lien avec Lionel.

— Ça, j'en doute. Toutes ces agressions... Mon frère, attaqué et torturé par sa petite-amie faussement moldue... Hansen et sa copine, retrouvés torturés à mort par leur voisine moldue... Et maintenant ce Farley, retrouvé dans une décharge, torturé encore ?

— Qui l'a retrouvé ? demanda Lily en prenant le journal. Un employé de la décharge ? Si ça avait été encore une femme moldue, la piste aurait déjà été plus nette...

— Elle n'agit sans doute pas seule, cette fausse moldue.

Lily s'appuya un peu plus contre l'arbre sous lequel elle était assise, songeuse. Le temps s'était un peu adouci, leur permettant d'ouvrir leurs manteaux et de profiter du parc. Plus loin, Orthia embrassait Arthur Puffet depuis bientôt quinze minutes et Iris commençait à s'interroger sur leur capacité respiratoire.

— De toute façon, toute cette histoire craint, dit Iris en rangeant le journal dans son sac. Il va falloir combien de victimes pour qu'on trouve qui leur fait ça ?

— L'article semble dire que c'est ce type étrange, Voldemort, qui serait derrière tout cela. Mais bon, je trouve ça limite de dire des trucs pareils sans preuves. Non pas que je défende ce fou, mais je suis pas sûre que ça aide l'enquête...

Iris acquiesça et reprit son observation du parc, vite attirée par le remue-ménage que faisait les garçons. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu en voyant Sirius et James entreprendre une espèce de lutte étrange, menaçant de tomber dans l'eau du lac. De son côté, Orthia n'avait toujours pas réussi à décoller sa bouche de son petit-ami.

— Tu l'aimes bien Arthur, toi ? demanda Iris, même si elle n'avait pas besoin de demander, connaissant Lily par cœur.

— C'est un gros abruti hautain.

— Mais Orthia l'aime bien.

— Visiblement, répondit Lily en désignant les deux ventouses d'un signe de tête. Mais je sais pas, je ne le sens pas ce type.

Iris allait lui donner raison quand elle vit Darius arriver derrière Lily et s'amuser à lui cacher les yeux. Un peu agacée, la jeune fille lui adressa tout de même un sourire qu'elle espérait amical.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda la rousse au Serdaigle.

— Tiddle a annulé son cours, et j'ai croisé Mary qui m'a dit que vous étiez dehors. Elle sortait de l'infirmerie, elle n'avait pas l'air bien.

— Mary ne va pas très bien en ce moment. Tiddle a encore annulé son cours ? Il ne va pas très bien lui non plus décidément...

— Je préfère qu'il annule son cours plutôt que de subir ses sautes d'humeur, répondit Iris.

— On fait un tournoi de Bataille Explosive dans la salle commune, ça vous dit ? proposa Darius.

— Oh ça pourrait être marrant ! s'enthousiasma Lily. Iris ?

— Euh non merci, je préfère rester dehors.

Prendre le risque de jeter un sort de Conjonctivite à Garrick Davies n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qui était, surtout en une période où sa mère semblait bavarder régulièrement avec le professeur McGonagall.

— Mais vas-y toi, je vais aller voir les garçons, proposa-t-elle, bien qu'elle aurait préféré rester seule avec Lily pour bavarder.

C'était donc un peu contrariée, son bonnet vissé sur sa tête et ses mains dans ses poches qu'Iris rejoignit la troupe des Maraudeurs. Sirius l'accueillit avec un grand sourire joyeux qui lui fit chaud au cœur.

— James est plus avec Truman ! s'écria-t-il en levant les bras vers le ciel comme si un miracle venait de se produire.

— Sérieusement ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

— Je déconne pas avec les bonnes nouvelles.

— Sirius... C'est pas sympa. Victoria est une gentille fille, le sermonna Remus.

— Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle à Potter, bien qu'aussi contente que Sirius de cette nouvelle.

Victoria était peut-être une gentille fille, mais elle avait cette tendance fâcheuse à agacer Iris dès qu'elle avait le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche.

— Je sais pas, c'est mieux comme ça, non ?

Potter avait répondu d'un ton très nonchalant en se décoiffant un peu plus, fidèle à son habitude détestable. Mais lorsque la jeune sorcière le vit fixer son regard sur Lily et Darius qui repartaient main dans la main vers le château, elle eut l'impression de voir un Cognard se préparer à frapper.

* * *

 _(*) Major Tom : magnifique chanson de David Bowie, Space Oddity._

 _Un chapitre qui permet de renforcer les liens avec Lily, mais également à notre Iris de poursuivre sa douce rebéllion. Beaucoup d'implicite dans ce chapitre, des choses se construisent..._

 _Dans le suivant, on fêtera l'anniversaire d'Iris (Sirius fera-t-il mieux qu'à la Saint-Valentin et sa mémorable retenue ?), Bellona fera parler d'elle et Garrick devra changer de chaussures. Mais j'en ai déjà trop dit, nom d'un chaudron !_


	14. Le dragon qui dort

_Amis du jour, bonjour ! Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère vous plaira : il s'y passe bien des choses, et je crois que certaines d'entre vous vont être contentes (elles se reconnaîtront...). J'ai été un peu plus absente ces derniers temps car ma vie professionnelle m'a pas mal affectée en terme d'énergie et de moral. D'ailleurs je vous remercie pour vos gentilles attentions en MP, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir. J'ai pas mal de fictions à rattraper, mais je m'y mets tout de suite.  
_

 _Un grand merci à vous qui suivez cette fiction, que vous laissiez un ptit mot ou pas : j'en profite pour remercier les guests, faute de n'avoir pu le faire plus tôt, **Fan2toi** (bienvenue par ici !), **Ewylyn** , **MissEvansPotter** et **Guest**._

 _ **Chapitre 14**_

 _ **Le dragon qui dort  
**_

— Vous vous êtes bien débrouillée, Miss Leighton.

Iris remercia le professeur Tiddle d'un sourire et se réinstalla à sa place, satisfaite. La classe venait de réviser et pratiquer quelques sortilèges de protection en vue des BUSEs et Iris s'en était bien sortie, parvenant à contrer tous les sortilèges de Lily hormis un, déconcentrée par Potter qui avait trouvé drôle de lancer un Risctusempra à Remus.

— Maintenant, nous allons parler un peu plus précisément du Patronus. Je constate dans les copies des élèves des niveaux supérieurs des confusions qui m'agacent au plus haut point. Or, quand la théorie est erronée, la pratique ne peut se faire sereinement... Et les élèves ont cette fâcheuse tendance à vouloir faire passer la calèche avant les Sombrals, déclara l'enseignant, amusé.

Motivée par son récent succès, Iris, plume en main, écouta studieusement le préambule du professeur Tiddle sur les Détraqueurs, qui n'avaient décidément pas l'air des créatures les plus charmantes du monde sorcier. Avec un frisson, Iris imagina les horreurs que son frère pourrait revivre s'il se trouvait un jour face à eux. Secouant la tête pour chasser ses idées noires, elle se concentra à nouveau sur la voix caverneuse de son enseignant.

— Face à des créatures aussi sombres que les Détraqueurs, un sortilège puissant est le bienvenu. Et c'est là qu'intervient le...

Le professeur s'interrompit. D'ordinaire, lorsque le professeur Tiddle s'interrompait, s'était pour piquer une de ses célèbres colères noires contre un élève qu'il jugeait inattentif. Instinctivement, Iris déglutit difficilement, se préparant à voir les murs trembler. Pourtant, il se contenta de soupirer en soupirant.

— Le... reprit Mr Tiddle en leur faisant signe de compléter sa phrase, plein d'enthousiasme.

— Patronus ? dirent quelques élèves dont Iris et Lily, un peu déstabilisés par le comportement de leur professeur.

— C'est une question ? Bon alors ! C'est mou tout cela, c'est mou... Réessayons... Le...

— Patronus ! dit l'ensemble de la classe en échangeant des regards intrigués.

— Voilà ! Le Patronus ! Quelqu'un peut-il me résumer rapidement ce qu'est un Patronus ? Oui, Mr Lupin ?

— C'est l'incarnation magique, sous forme animale, de pensées positives permettant de protéger celui qui le lance des Détraqueurs.

— Excellent ! Excellent, Mr Lupin ! Je n'aurais pas dit mieux ! Excellent ! Dix points pour Gryffondor ! Excellent !

Iris ne parvint pas à contrôler ses sourcils, qui se haussèrent vers le haut de son crâne face à l'excès d'enthousiasme un brin névrosé de leur professeur. Rapidement, elle observa ses camarades et constata qu'elle était loin d'être la seule à être mal à l'aise.

— Vous parlez de forme animale, Mr Lupin... Et c'est excellent, excellent. Mais il faut préciser, c'est toujours mieux de préciser... Vous ne précisez pas assez dans vos copies. Qu'est-ce que je disais... Ah oui, quelqu'un peut-il préciser ?

En réalité, Iris était convaincue que plusieurs de ses camarades étaient capables de préciser, dont Remus. Mais tous les élèves fixaient le professeur avec un air un peu effrayé, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que son sourire béat cache une volonté sournoise de les prendre en otage d'un moment à l'autre.

— Il prend une forme animale correspondant au caractère, à la personnalité du sorcier... finit par dire Lily.

— Oui ! Excellent, excellent ! Continuez !

— Et euh... Je crois que le Patronus d'un sorcier peut changer au cours de sa vie, selon ce qui lui arrive...

— Oui ! Magnifique ! Gryffondor, dix points ! Mais Gryffondor a mangé du lion au déjeuner, c'est cela ?

Après quelques secondes d'un fou rire nerveux qui finit par rendre mal à l'aise les quelques élèves qui n'avaient pas encore remarqué l'enthousiasme malsain de leur enseignant, le professeur Tiddle continua ses précisions, indiquant notamment aux élèves qu'un sortilège pas assez puissant ne donnerait pas un sortilège corporel, mais une simple brume argentée.

— Sérieusement, il est complètement bourré non ? chuchota Iris à Lily après un nouveau fou rire du sorcier.

Lily acquiesça du regard, toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Iris comprenait mieux les sautes d'humeur du professeur, maintenant. En revanche, elle n'était pas convaincue qu'il allait faire très long feu dans l'établissement, le professeur Dumbledore n'approuvant certainement pas que les cours de Défense soient donnés en état d'ébriété.

— Quelle heure est-il ? Non, c'est bon... Vous prenez des notes, n'est-ce pas ? Miss Leighton, vous prenez des notes ?

Un peu paniquée, Iris approuva vigoureusement de la tête. Le professeur Tiddle lui sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux fous, cherchant visiblement où il en était.

— Alors, euh... Non, ça j'en ai parlé... Ah oui ! Suis-je bête, la formule ? Ah, sacré Salustius, un jour tu oublieras comment transplaner. Alors, la formule...

D'une voix forte, le professeur s'écria " _Spero Patronum_ " et brandit sa baguette magique. Un filet argenté s'échappa de la baguette, prenant rapidement la forme d'un hibou qui s'envola à travers la pièce. Une fois l'animal évaporé, Iris se tourna à nouveau son professeur, qui fixait l'endroit où se trouvait le Patronus encore quelques secondes auparavant avec une surprise non dissimulée. Ou du moins, mal dissimulée.

— Le cours est terminé... Rangez vos affaires et sortez... PETTIGREW ! Je n'ai pas dit de vous mettre à parler de votre vie ! DEPECHEZ-VOUS, TOUS !

Iris et Lily ne se firent pas prier, et la jeune fille manqua de renverser son encrier en voulant ranger et fuir la classe le plus rapidement possible. Une fois en dehors de la salle, elles attendirent les autres sans dire un mot, se contentant de regards choqués.

— Mais il prend quoi lui ? dit Orthia en les rejoignant, une fois suffisamment éloignée de leur professeur.

— Je sais pas, mais c'est pas des Chocogrenouilles, répondit Karen en essayant de fermer son sac, qui était en train de vomir la moitié des affaires qu'elle avait fourrées dedans au hasard.

— Il avait pas l'air bien, quand même, à la fin... dit Iris, intriguée.

— Il débloque complètement, oui ! s'écria Orthia.

La crise de nerfs du professeur Tiddle tracassa réellement Iris, qui en oublia même d'aller rendre ses livres à la Bibliothèque. Une étourderie qui le lendemain, lui valut un long discours moralisateur de la part de Mrs Pince sur la nécessité de respecter les règles et les ouvrages qui étaient la propriété d'une école vieille d'un millénaire.

— Soyez chouette, c'est son anniversaire... tenta Sirius pour faire taire la bibliothécaire, et surtout, annuler sa pénalité de retard.

— Il n'y a aucune règle indiquant que l'on a le droit de rendre ses livres en retard pour son anniversaire, Mr Black, rétorqua Mrs Pince avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

— Et bien, ça devrait ! Pourquoi vous ne la créez pas ? Allez, Mrs Pince, nous savons tous les deux qu'une femme de pouvoir sommeille en vous...

La femme de pouvoir en question les envoya tous les deux sur les roses, avec la pénalité de retard d'Iris comme cadeau d'anniversaire.

— J'ai essayé... dit Sirius en refermant la porte derrière eux. N'empêche, ça aurait été classe comme cadeau d'anniversaire. J'aurais été ton héros, non ?

Iris éclata de rire et se laissa entraîner par le bras vers la salle commune. Dans le couloir, elle aperçut, à son grand désespoir, Garrick Davies et sa petite-amie se diriger droit vers eux. Iris avait réussi à l'éviter dans la matinée, lorsque Darius, le petit-ami de Lily, était venu très gentiment lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Après avoir remercié Darius, elle avait fait semblant de ne pas remarquer Garrick et avait prétexté être pressée, partant comme une voleuse.

— On passe par là ? dit Iris en montrant un autre chemin.

— Tu veux descendre un étage pour en remonter un ? répondit Sirius, moqueur. Quand tu dis que t'as pas le sens de l'orientation, t'exagère pas du tout en fait...

Iris allait répondre quand elle réalisa que de toute manière, Garrick et Laura étaient déjà bien proches et visiblement déterminés à venir lui parler étant donné les grands sourires qu'ils lui lançaient.

— Joyeux anniversaire Iris ! s'écria Laura en la serrant brièvement dans ses bras.

Iris, qui avait déjà assisté la veille au comportement étrange du professeur Tiddle, se demanda sérieusement si une potion ou un sort de confusion n'était pas en train d'attaquer les habitants de Poudlard. Dans la mesure où elle avait dû lui adresser la parole deux à trois dans sa vie, Iris trouvait l'attitude de Laura complètement excessive. L'espace d'un instant, Iris paniqua à l'idée que Garrick fasse la même chose, mais il se contenta de lui souhaiter très sobrement, son habituel sourire un peu trop gentil collé sur le visage.

— Alors, déjà gâtée par Sirius ? lui Laura avec un air complice qu'Iris continuait de trouver toujours aussi illégitime.

— Hein ? Euh... bafouilla Iris, qui, ne sachant absolument ce que Sirius avait prévu, ne voulait pas commettre de maladresses.

Sirius, même s'il appartenait à une famille très fortunée, était loin de rouler sur l'or : c'était le prix à payer pour ses rebellions constantes envers sa famille, qui ne lui donnait que le strict nécessaire pour remplacer éventuellement des affaires de cours endommagées. Depuis qu'elle avait réalisé cela, Iris avait tendance à laisser volontairement traîner des Chocogrenouilles en sa présence. La jeune fille n'était donc pas sûre que Sirius ait un cadeau réellement matériel à lui offrir. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, elle ne voulait cependant pas le mettre mal à l'aise à cause de l'hypocrisie de Laura.

— Oh, tu ne lui as pas encore offert son cadeau ? poursuivit Laura, apparemment peu gênée de continuer la conversation toute seule. C'est trop mignon, de vouloir rendre ça spécial !

Sirius, qui n'était pas du genre à se préoccuper d'épargner la sensibilité des gens, lança alors le regard le plus blasé qu'Iris avait jamais vu.

— Garrick m'a offert un très joli pendentif pour la Saint-Valentin, regarde. Il est mignon hein ? Discret, un peu comme lui d'ailleurs, dit Laura en riant.

— Euh oui... Il est joli... répondit Iris en observant le bijou en forme de cœur.

— Bon Sirius, tu retiens cette idée de cadeau supplémentaire hein !

Iris faillit éclater de rire en voyant la tête de Sirius, mais elle préféra empêcher le Gryffondor de répondre une sottise.

— Ton frère va mieux ? lui demanda Garrick.

La question agaça Iris, sans qu'elle sache exactement pourquoi. D'ailleurs, toutes les choses qu'elle appréciait auparavant chez le Serdaigle l'agaçaient prodigieusement désormais ce qui était, quand on y réfléchissait, vraiment illogique. Après tout, Garrick ne lui avait jamais rien promis, et elle n'avait pas passé assez de temps avec lui pour en tomber follement amoureuse. Non, elle avait juste eu le temps de se sentir humiliée et déçue. Ce dont beaucoup de gens se remettaient... Ce n'était donc pas la peine d'avoir l'envie systématique d'arracher les yeux à ce garçon à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait en compagnie de la fille qu'il lui avait préférée.

— Oui, il va mieux, répondit Iris, aimable.

— Tant mieux, je suis vraiment content pour toi, répondit Garrick avec un sourire réjoui.

Iris sentit le bras de Sirius se poser autour de ses épaules et elle se demanda si Lily n'avait pas raison, quand elle disait qu'il semblait d'un naturel plutôt jaloux.

— Bon, on va y aller nous... Encore joyeux anniversaire Iris ! dit Laura, toujours beaucoup trop amicale au goût de la jeune fille.

Le couple s'éloigna donc et Iris s'apprêtait à ce qu'ils reprennent leur chemin quand Sirius retira son bras et la fixa très sérieusement, comme s'il allait lui annoncer quelque chose de capital.

— Je vais briser tous tes rêves et tes espoirs... commença Sirius, théâtral.

— Tu ne m'offres pas un pendentif en forme de cœur, c'est ça ? répondit Iris, les mains sur sa poitrine comme si l'air allait lui manquer, se prenant au jeu.

Sirius éclata de rire et l'embrassa sur la joue en la reprenant par l'épaule. Ils reprirent la direction de la salle commune et Iris avait le sourire aux lèvres, appréciant un peu coupablement les regards envieux de certaines filles qu'ils croisaient.

— C'était à cause d'eux que tu voulais prendre un détour ? réalisa soudain Sirius alors qu'Iris lui parlait de l'affreuse robe rose à col lavallière que lui avait envoyée sa grand-mère pour son anniversaire.

Iris ne répondit pas, un peu embarrassée et ne voyant pas trop quoi répondre.

— Tu devrais pas... Des imbéciles pareils... Ils se gênent pas, eux.

— Ils n'ont pas de quoi être gênés, répondit Iris. Et euh, moi non plus d'ailleurs.

— Ah ouais ? Pourquoi tu les évites alors ?

— Je ne les évite pas.

— Bah voyons... Et moi, j'ai un hippogriffe comme animal de compagnie. C'est bon, on sait tous que t'as envie de jeter un Crache-Limaces à Davies à chaque fois que tu le vois !

— De quoi ?

— Le mec te fait du gringue pendant des semaines, il fait le joli-cœur et tout... Et à un des pires moments de ta vie, il va concrétiser avec une autre fille ?

Iris n'écouta pas vraiment la suite, concentrée sur ses propres pensées et un peu mortifiée. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie que Sirius lui rappelle sans scrupules que Garrick lui avait préféré une autre fille, bien plus jolie et plus intelligente qu'elle.

— Et puis quelle connasse, cette Branstone, dit Sirius alors qu'Iris l'écoutait à nouveau.

— Tu trouves ? dit Iris en retenant un sourire, heureuse de savoir qu'il n'appréciait pas celle qui l'avait déjà supplantée une fois.

— Oh Iris, regarde le formidable pendentif que le garçon qui m'a finalement préférée à toi vient de m'offrir... Et au fait, joyeux anniversaire ! répondit Sirius avec une voix excessivement haut perchée.

Entre la voix suraigüe et bien trop enthousiaste, le regard faussement complice et le sourire illuminé, l'imitation était excellente. Iris éclata de rire, passant sur le fait que Sirius lui rappelait une nouvelle fois son humiliation.

— De toute façon, j'ai jamais aimé cette fille... Elle se promène partout avec ses grands airs, à flirter avec des mecs pour qu'ils lui rendent service...

— Bah, si j'étais aussi jolie qu'elle, j'en profiterais aussi, plaisanta Iris.

Sirius s'arrêta tout net, son bras toujours autour de ses épaules. Surprise, elle se tourna vers lui et l'interrogea du regard. Le Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa et l'entraîna à nouveau vers la salle commune.

— Bon allez, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai un cadeau-qui-n'est-pas-un-pendentif-discret-mais-mignon à t'offrir.

— C'est un pendentif-voyant-mais-moche alors ?

— T'es bête, dit Sirius en éclatant de rire.

Iris était assez curieuse de voir ce que lui avait offert Sirius. Timidement, elle suivit le Gryffondor jusque dans sa chambre, de laquelle il vira le reste des Maraudeurs. Les garçons partirent de la pièce avec un air moqueur qui leur valut quelques oreillers et vêtements sales jetés en leur direction.

— Je les aime bien hein, mais quelle bande de crétins, dit Sirius en fermant la porte.

— Euh, tu veux pas laisser la porte ouverte plutôt ?

Iris n'aimait pas du tout l'idée que ses camarades de maison constatent que la porte du dortoir était fermée alors qu'ils y étaient tous les deux seuls. Elle dut vraiment avoir l'air mal à l'aise, car Sirius rouvrit rapidement la porte en bredouillant des excuses.

— Installe-toi, dit-il en désignant son lit. Ou... Enfin... Bref, installe-toi.

Alors qu'il fouillait dans son coffre, Iris s'installa sur le bord du lit en décalant prudemment un tee-shirt sale. Sirius revint vers elle, une boîte dans les mains, avant de s'installer à côté d'elle.

— Joyeux anniversaire, dit-il d'un ton presque hésitant qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas en lui tendant la boîte.

Iris le remercia et ouvrit la boîte, dans laquelle elle trouva trois paquets numérotés. Elle regarda Sirius avec un air intrigué et entreprit d'ouvrir le premier paquet, le plus petit des trois. Elle sourit en découvrant une Chocogrenouille sur laquelle était inscrit le message "Remboursement de dettes n°1".

— Je te conseille de la planquer dans ton dortoir quand même. Je me maîtrise pas toujours, pour ce qui est des Chocogrenouilles.

Iris confirma en riant et ouvrit son deuxième cadeau, un pot de marmelade d'oranges avec une petite cuillère.

— Volé dans les cuisines au péril de ma vie... confia Sirius avec un air charmeur, mais comique.

— Un vrai Gryffondor... Merci, je vais pouvoir en manger dans mon lit, en lisant des magazines... apprécia Iris.

Le troisième cadeau était plus volumineux et semblait être un livre. Vraiment curieuse, elle se dépêcha de déchirer le papier cadeau et découvrit un album photo à la couverture rouge et aux pages comme du parchemin.

— T'avais dit que tu avais presque fini ton album photo de Poudlard, l'autre jour... Du coup je me suis dit que ça pourrait être bien, comme cadeau, dit Sirius.

— C'est vraiment très bien... Merci, ça me plaît vraiment beaucoup. Tout me plaît beaucoup...

Sirius lui sourit et Iris ressentit l'envie de passer ses mains autour de sa nuque et de l'embrasser , un peu comme lors de la Saint-Valentin. Depuis quelques temps, Iris avait souvent envie d'embrasser Sirius, de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, et plein d'autres choses. Elle avait plein d'idées plus romantiques que d'habitude qui lui passaient en tête, mais encore trop de retenue et trop peu de courage pour le faire.

— Chouette. C'est qu'elle m'a fait douter de mes cadeaux tout à l'heure, l'autre idiote, confia-t-il.

Iris ne répondit pas, toujours en train de rêver à embrasser Sirius comme une héroïne de roman courageuse. Et alors qu'elle était en train de maudire son manque de courage et songeait sérieusement à s'autolançer un Imperium, Sirius se leva et lui proposa de descendre avec les autres.

— D'accord, acquiesça Iris en cherchant une nouvelle fois comment le Choixpeau avait pu décider de la mettre à Gryffondor.

Iris passa une très belle soirée d'anniversaire et eut même la surprise d'avoir une tarte au citron en guise de gâteau d'anniversaire, avec seize bougies à souffler. Une petite soirée entre le groupe de cinquième année avait été organisée dans la chambre des garçons, miraculeusement débarrassée du bazar qu'Iris avait pu observer plus tôt dans la journée. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle fêtait ses seize ans, mais le Whisky Pur Feu lui parut plus enivrant encore. A chaque fois qu'elle buvait une gorgée, le joli bracelet à breloques offert par Lily tintait à ses oreilles. Lily avait été la première à lui souhaiter son anniversaire à son réveil, sautant sur son matelas avec un petit paquet dans les mains. Installées toutes les deux dans son lit, Iris avait eu la belle surprise de découvrir un très joli bracelet à breloques qui lui avait fait envie quelques mois plus tôt à Pré-au-Lard. C'était drôle de voir comme ce qui plaisait à Iris ne tombait jamais dans l'oreille d'un sourd avec Lily. Mary, Orthia et Karen lui avaient de leur côté offert un gilet épais en mailles, et c'était réellement une bonne idée, puisque le sien perdait peluches, fils et boutons tant il était usé.

— Il paraît que tes grands parents t'ont offert une robe immonde ? lui demanda Peter, avec qui elle discutait depuis un moment.

— Je songe à dire qu'elle a pris feu par accident.

— Ah quand même... dit Peter en riant, l'air encore plus joyeux qu'à l'ordinaire, l'alcool faisant briller ses yeux.

— Comme tu dis. Mais ils pensaient bien faire et leur carte était gentille comme tout. Et puis, mes autres cadeaux sont parfaits.

En plus des attentions de ses amis, Iris avait également reçu une très belle paire de gants en cuir marron choisie par sa mère, accompagnée d'une note lui expliquant avec humour que c'était un moyen plus pratique pour se réchauffer les mains que de les fourrer constamment dans ses poches. Une édition ancienne d'Alice aux Pays des Merveilles, un livre qu'Iris affectionnait beaucoup se trouvait aussi dans le paquet, ce qui était de toute évidence une attention de son père, passionné de littérature. Elaine et Hector lui avaient offert une jolie veste de printemps moldue qu'Iris avait vue dans un magazine, et elle avait été très touchée de constater qu'Elaine avait, comme Lily, retenu ce coup de cœur.

Mais le cadeau qui l'avait le plus touchée était incontestablement celui de Lionel, qui ressemblait à ce qu'il avait l'habitude de lui offrir, à leur relation et tout simplement, ressemblait à son frère. Un 33 tours d'un live de _Grateful Dead_ et surtout, une jolie carte évoquant un paysage de Suède lui promettant de reprendre leurs voyages dès qu'il serait rétabli. Iris avait été rassurée de constater que l'écriture de son frère devenait bien plus lisible et assurée, signe qu'il continuait de récupérer physiquement. La carte précisait aussi de ne surtout pas dire à leur mère qu'il lui avait offert ce vinyle de ce groupe qu'ils adoraient tous les deux, mais dont l'esthétique à tendance très squelettique horripilait la bienséance maternelle.

— On va être frais demain, en Soins aux Créatures Magiques, dit Peter.

— Bah, il est encore tôt...

— James, si tu cherches mes cartes, mes bonbons ou toute autre chose qui pourrait être menacées par Sirius et toi, tu peux arrêter de te fatiguer, c'est pas là-dedans, lança Peter aux garçons alors qu'ils fouinaient dans son coffre.

— C'est où ? demanda Potter avec un air angélique.

— Je compte pas te le dire, répondit Peter avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Iris.

— Elle est où ta cachette secrète ? demanda discrètement la jeune fille, curieuse.

— Oh, dans le coffre. Maintenant, ils vont chercher ailleurs. Ils imaginent jamais que j'ai un coup d'avance sur eux, dit Peter, amusé.

Iris se mit à rire et continua à discuter de tout et de rien avec Peter, jusqu'à ce que le garçon finisse par céder aux demandes incessantes des deux énergumènes pour obtenir son jeu de cartes, le seul encore entier dans la chambre. La jeune fille était contente, car tout le monde semblait s'amuser et c'était ainsi qu'elle aimait fêter son anniversaire. Mary et Remus semblaient toujours en froid, mais la blonde restait avec les filles et faisait bonne figure. Au bout d'un moment, ils décidèrent très raisonnablement de mettre fin à la petite fête, sachant pertinemment qu'ils avaient cours le lendemain matin. Sirius raccompagna Iris sur le pallier et Iris traîna un peu alors que les filles partaient vers leur dortoir.

— J'arrive dans deux minutes, indiqua Iris à leur attention.

L'alcool lui était légèrement monté à la tête, et elle avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à se disputer intérieurement avec elle-même sur le fait qu'elle aurait dû embrasser Sirius tout à l'heure. Elle comptait bien remédier une bonne fois pour tout à cette timidité étrange, à cette pudeur, à cette peur de paraître ridicule alors qu'elle mourrait de plus en plus d'envie de profiter un peu plus de son adolescence. Sirius avait refermé la porte du dortoir des garçons et l'embrassa en lui souhaitant encore un joyeux anniversaire, un peu chancelant sous l'effet du whisky.

— Et... Je voulais te dire tout à l'heure... Ce que tu disais sur Branstone. Comme quoi elle était jolie, tu sais ?

— Oui ? dit Iris sans comprendre où allait Sirius.

— C'est un peu n'importe quoi, ce que tu dis, quand tu vous compares... Tu vois, c'est que c'est pas mon truc, de sortir avec des cageots.

Iris sourit, trouvant que c'était le compliment le plus mal tourné qu'elle ait jamais entendu, mais également une des choses les plus gentilles qu'elle avait entendue dans la journée. C'était Sirius, en somme. Et un Sirius qui lui disait qu'il la trouvait jolie. Et encore une fois, ce Sirius là lui donnait terriblement envie de l'embrasser.

— Ce que tu veux dire... C'est que je suis pas un cageot ? dit Iris en s'approchant, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

— C'est exactement ça, dit Sirius, toujours aussi éméché, appuyé contre la porte.

Alors, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, Iris passa ses mains derrière la nuque du Gryffondor et l'embrassa, sans peur de paraître trop entreprenante, sans penser à rien, et sans la menace de Rusard surgissant au détour d'un couloir.

 _ **XXXX**_

Peu de choses parvenaient à fâcher Iris contre ses amies. Néanmoins, une question épineuse demeurait depuis la première année de leur cohabitation : le partage de la salle de bains. Or, depuis quelques temps, chacune, pour des raisons différentes, passait de plus en plus de temps dans la salle de bains, ce qui créait de sérieux problèmes d'organisation.

— Orthia, sors de là, je veux prendre ma douche ! s'énerva Mary devant la porte.

Mary en particulier n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes sur le sujet. Elle passait souvent plus de temps dans cette pièce où elle pouvait se retrouver seule, et en ressortait souvent les yeux rougis. La jeune écossaise n'allait pas très bien mais refusait toujours de se confier à elles. Et aujourd'hui avait lieu le conseil de discipline de Mulciber. Autant dire que la sorcière paraissait aussi tendue qu'un Crabe de feu sur le point d'attaquer.

— C'est bon, c'est bon, je rangeais juste mes affaires, dit Orthia en sortant.

La brune était encore plus coquette qu'avant, faisant tout pour continuer de plaire à Arthur, dont elle paraissait de plus en plus mordue. En conséquence, elle passait encore plus de temps dans la salle de bains qu'avant. Mais Iris se gardait bien de la critiquer, dans la mesure où elle avait elle même rallongé son temps dans la salle de bains.

— J'espère que Mulciber va être pendu par les pouces au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, parce que franchement, ça devient lourd, râla Orthia en refaisant son lit.

— J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas trop l'orientation du verdict. Les filles... Peu importe comment se comporte Mary, il faut toutes qu'on soit là pour elle tout à l'heure, dit Lily, l'air très inquiète.

— Bien sûr qu'on sera là... répondit Karen.

Trois heures plus tard, Mary s'était enfermée dans un silence total. Mulciber avait été autorisé à retourner à Poudlard et à passer ses ASPIcs à la fin de l'année, sans qu'aucune autre conséquence que l'interdiction d'approcher de Mary et de se balader dans les couloirs hormis entre ses cours ne lui soit imposée. Iris trouvait cette punition bien légère pour un élève qui en avait attaqué une autre avec un sort de magie noire. Elle était en colère, elle était inquiète et elle était triste. Elle imaginait donc volontiers combien Mary devait se sentir mal. Alors, comme avec son frère, elle avait respecté son silence, se contentant de lui proposer des Patacitrouilles en Histoire de la Magie et de serrer brièvement sa main lorsqu'elle avait eu l'air de craquer en entendant des gens parler du verdict. Iris prenait depuis le début l'agression de Mary très à cœur, choquée qu'on puisse sciemment attaquer les autres, et en l'occurrence, torturer une camarade dans Poudlard. Parfois, dans le regard de Mary, elle retrouvait un peu de son frère, et cela l'effrayait autant que cela la révoltait. Il en fallait donc peu pour la faire sortir de ses gonds sur la question et cela, les esprits pervers de Bellatrix et Bellona l'avaient bien compris.

Il n'avait fallu qu'une remarque de Bellatrix en sortant du cours de Botanique, dans le parc, pour qu'Iris bondisse devant Mary pour la défendre. Remus n'était pas là, les garçons devant rester quelques minutes dans la serre pour nettoyer des dégâts qu'ils avaient causés.

— Je prenais juste de ses nouvelles, dit Bellatrix de sa voix excessivement enfantine.

— Tu lui adresses même pas la parole, prévint Iris, sa baguette devant elle.

— Mais c'est qu'on prend de plus en plus de risques, ricana Bellona. Ma foi, si elle veut se battre, Bellatrix...

— C'est vrai qu'on a des choses à régler toutes les trois, répondit Bellatrix.

— On a pas du tout envie de se battre, rétorqua Lily, sa baguette à la main elle aussi.

— C'est dommage parce que jusqu'à présent, ça vous réussit pas trop, le pacifisme... Vous perdez à chaque fois, dit Bellona d'une voix triomphante.

— Et vous gagnez quoi ? cracha presque Iris. Une réputation de dégénérés prêts à faire enfermer ?

— En tout cas, Mary y a laissé des plumes. Et ton frère aussi, de ce que je sais.

Iris était devenue féroce en ce qui concernait son frère, qu'elle avait vu tellement diminué et déprimé. Elle ne supportait pas que des personnes comme Bellona parlent de lui, surtout pour s'en moquer.

— Il paraît qu'il ne sait plus parler, ni manger, ni marcher ? Et bah, ils l'ont pas raté... A sa place, je préfèrerais être mort que dans un état pareil, poursuivit Bellona.

— Tu la fermes, réagit tout de suite Iris en s'approchant. Tu parles pas de lui, tu penses pas à lui.

— Tu veux toujours pas te battre, même pour défendre ton frère ? dit Bellatrix en s'approchant de Bellona. Et bah, vous avez pas un grand sens de la famille chez les traîtres à leur sang...

— Iris les écoute pas... dit Lily en s'approchant d'elle.

— Peut-être qu'elle aussi, elle pense qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'ils le tuent, dit Bellona à Bellatrix avec un sourire mauvais.

Iris comprit à cet instant ce que voulait dire agir sans réfléchir : elle ne réfléchit littéralement pas au sort qu'elle lança à Bellona, comme si son bras avait complètement agi indépendamment de son cerveau alors qu'elle brandissait sa baguette. Le sort poussa sa cousine en arrière, qui retomba sur le sol, mais pas assez brutalement pour qu'elle se blesse. Le sourire qu'échangèrent les deux Serpentardes ne laissaient aucun doute sur le fait qu'elles n'attendaient que l'attaque d'Iris.

— _Diffindo_ !

Iris ne réagit pas assez vite au sort de Bellatrix, qui était une très bonne sorcière. Une douleur vive la transperça dans la joue, dans laquelle une belle entaille venait d'apparaître.

— Mais t'es complètement folle ! hurla Lily en essayant de désarmer Bellatrix.

Malheureusement, le parc était plutôt désert, le temps était maussade et froid. Iris vit du coin de l'oeil Mary s'enfuir à toutes jambes, et Karen lui courir après. Orthia elle, sa baguette à la main, semblait vouloir les aider sans trop savoir comment s'y prendre. Les sorts que lançait Bellatrix n'était pas de ceux que les élèves se lançaient habituellement, qui avaient peu de répercussions physiques. Lily prit à son tour une entaille dans le bras, et elle faillit en lâcher sa baguette.

— Des lions chez Gryffondor ! Des agneaux, plutôt ! Allez viens Bellona, on s'en va... dit Bellatrix en ricanant.

Mais Iris et Bellona continuaient de se battre, chacune tentant de désarmer ou d'immobiliser l'autre. Si Iris ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, elle ne vit pas venir le coup en traître de Bellatrix et se retrouva projetée au sol. Malheureusement, elle tomba mal et ressentit aussitôt une forte douleur dans le coude, qui irradia vers sa main. La douleur lui voila les yeux quelques instants, mais elle entendit clairement des voix masculines se rajouter aux précédentes. Les garçons les avaient rejointes, Sirius et Bellatrix s'en donnant à coeur joie l'un contre l'autre. L'affrontement ne dura cependant guère plus longtemps, Orthia ayant eu la présence d'esprit de courir chercher le professeur Chourave.

— Je récupère la baguette de chacun d'entre vous, immédiatement ! Mais vous êtes complètement fous ! Une violence pareille ! Dans l'école ! Vos baguettes, tout de suite !

En regardant son bras, Iris prit quelques instants pour réfléchir, ayant l'impression que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude, mais n'ayant pas l'esprit très clair.

— Miss Leighton, nous allons tout de suite vous emmener à l'infirmerie. Je préfère que Mrs Pomfresh s'occupe de votre bras, je ne suis pas une experte, lui dit le professeur Chourave. Vous pouvez marcher ?

— Il est pas dans le bon sens, mon bras, réalisa Iris.

— C'est bien ça le problème, Leighton, dit Sirius en l'aidant à se relever.

— T'as pas trop mal ? T'es toute blanche, s'inquiéta Lily.

— Un peu... Mais je sais pas, je sens plus trop mon bras en fait, c'est tout engourdi.

Le chemin jusqu'au château se fit dans un silence total, imposé par le professeur Chourave qui avait réagi dès que les provocations avaient recommencé. Iris vit cependant ses amis et les Serpentardes s'échanger des regards qui ne nécessitaient pas de mots. Ils furent accueillis par le professeur Slughorn, qui avait opté pour le regard le plus sévère qu'il était capable de faire.

— Miss Leighton, Mr Rusard va finir de vous accompagner jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Les élèves de Gryffondor, direction la salle de Métamorphose, immédiatement. Mrs McGonagall vous y fera attendre la fin de son cours en attendant de s'occuper de votre cas. Mes élèves, suivez-moi, et sans un mot.

Iris rassura ses amis dans un regard et suivit le concierge jusqu'à l'infirmerie en maudissant les deux hystériques qui servaient de cousines à Sirius et elle. Mrs Pomfresh ne cessa de râler sur l'imprudence des élèves et la violence constante qui régnait dans l'école en la soignant.

— Bien, c'est réparé. Mais vous allez garder votre bras en écharpe un peu, afin de laisser votre bras se remettre. Vous avez mal quand vous bougez vos doigts ?

— Je ne les sens plus.

— C'est normal, ça arrive. La sensation va revenir. Vous êtes droitière ou gauchère ?

— Droitière.

— C'est déjà ça, cela ne vous empêchera pas de prendre vos cours, dit Mrs Pomfresh en plaçant l'écharpe à son bras gauche.

L'infirmière soigna ensuite rapidement sa joue, avant de lui proposer de s'allonger un peu. Iris demanda l'autorisation de rejoindre ses camarades, elle avait envie de les défendre face à Mrs McGonagall, d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

— Vous allez attendre que je remplisse votre formulaire, d'abord. Vous le donnerez à votre directrice de maison.

Iris attendit quelques minutes et repartir avec un papier détaillant ses blessures. En arrivant devant la salle de cours, dont la porte était restée ouverte, Iris regretta un peu son choix de ne pas rester à l'infirmerie.

— Et il n'y a que Miss Cartledge qui a eu la présence d'esprit d'aller chercher un adulte ! grondait Mrs McGonagall.

— On se défendait, Professeur ! protesta Lily. Et Bellatrix est bien plus rapide et douée que nous, nous n'aurions jamais pu aller chercher quelqu'un sans être immobilisées ! Orthia a seulement pu profiter de son inattention !

Iris toqua pour se signaler, restant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. La directrice de la maison la détailla rapidement du regard, s'attardant sur son bras en écharpe avant de lui faire signe d'approcher.

— Mrs Pomfresh m'a dit de vous donner ça, dit Iris en lui tendant le papier.

— Avec les autres, dit sévèrement l'enseignante en prenant la papier. Mais vous pouvez vous assoir, je ne voudrais pas que vous fassiez un malaise.

— Non ça ira, merci Professeur, répondit Iris en allant à côté de Lily, devant le bureau du professeur.

Ils étaient tous en lignes, dominés par l'estrade du professeur. Mary et Karen n'étaient pas là, et Iris s'inquiéta de savoir où elles étaient. Lily lui chuchota qu'elle ne savait pas, avant de se taire sous le regard sévère de leur directrice de maison.

— Cette attitude est inacceptable, reprit froidement Mrs McGonagall. La violence dont vous avez fait preuve... Une bagarre ! Miss Leighton avec un bras à l'envers, brisé ! Mais enfin !

— C'est Bellatrix qui lui a cassé le bras en la projetant sur plusieurs mètres, pas nous, protesta Potter.

— Et puis, Professeur, elles, elles lançaient des _Diffindo_ ! se défendit Lily en montrant son bras. Je veux bien reconnaître que nous nous sommes tous battus, mais je suis désolée, aucun Gryffondor n'a montré un tel degré de violence ! Elles n'ont pas du tout l'air d'avoir peur des conséquences, c'est ça le pire ! Nous n'avons pas cherché à les blesser comme elles l'ont fait ! Vous pouvez analyser les baguettes !

— Vous ferez soigner cela en sortant, Miss Evans. En attendant, votre attitude va faire perdre 70 points à Gryffondor.

— QUOI ? s'écrièrent plusieurs de ses camarades.

— Quant au reste de votre punition, je souhaite m'entretenir à ce sujet avec le professeur Slughorn et le directeur, afin d'éclaircir certaines choses. Vous pouvez disposer. Et que je n'entende pas parler de vous pour le reste de la journée.

Mrs McGonagall n'entendit pas parler d'eux pour le reste de la journée, cette dernière se déroulant de la manière la plus morne et la plus maussade possible. Heureusement, leurs camarades de maison ne leur tinrent pas rigueur pour les points perdus. Mais en apprenant que Mary, après avoir fui le parc, s'était réfugiée dans leur salle de bains pour y faire une véritable crise de nerfs, Iris se sentit encore plus abattue encore.

— J'ai fini par aller chercher Mrs Pomfresh, peu après que tu sois partie de l'infirmerie, expliqua Karen, assise à côté d'Iris sur son lit.

— Et ça allait mieux ?

— Pff... Je sais pas, soit elle dit rien, soit elle pleure en disant trop de trucs pour qu'on comprenne. J'ai entendu Mrs Pomfresh lui dire qu'elle était encore traumatisée par ce qui lui était arrivé, et qu'elle avait besoin de repos.

— Du coup, elle reste à l'infirmerie ?

— Oui... Et j'ai entendu l'infirmière lui dire que ça lui ferait du bien de rentrer chez elle quelques jours, pour se reposer.

— Je pensais pas qu'elle serait si mal, confia Iris.

— Je sais pas si elle nous dit tout, tu sais, dit Karen avec sagesse. Elle garde trop de choses pour elle, elle craque.

Iris acquiesça et s'appuya un peu plus contre son oreiller, inquiète. Entre l'état de Mary, l'état de son frère, la folie des deux siamoises diaboliques et l'attente des conséquences de la bagarre générale qu'elle avait créée, elle trouvait qu'elle commençait à avoir un peu trop de raisons pour se faire du souci.

 _ **XXXX**_

Finalement, la mère d'Iris avait été relativement calme concernant l'incident qui avait eu lieu avec Bellona et Bellatrix. Dans sa lettre, elle laissait entendre que Mrs McGonagall avait relativement défendu son cas et la jeune fille, lorsqu'elle y réfléchissait, ne savait pas si elle devait en être contente : cela voulait tout de même dire que sa directrice de maison était consciente du degré de violence et de cruauté chez les deux Serpentardes, sans que rien ne soit mis en place pour y remédier. Sirius, de son côté, avait bien moins de chance. S'il n'avait pas reçu de Beuglante (ses parents se refusaient à un tel spectacle), ils avaient reçu une lettre assassine qui l'avait fait se décomposer en la lisant, Iris l'avait remarqué malgré ses efforts pour le cacher.

— Je pense que Serpentard va gagner.

— Déconne pas, Leighton ! On est pour Poufsouffle, ça va pas chez toi ? gronda Potter, assis derrière elle dans les gradins.

— J'ai pas dit que je voulais qu'ils gagnent... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, c'est tout.

Potter haussa les épaules et la traita de oiseau de mauvais augure avant de se remettre à discuter avec Sirius. Lily, qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, lui proposa des amandes grillées avec un air absent, les yeux posés sur le gradin des Serdaigle.

— Tu pouvais aller voir le match avec Darius tu sais, lui dit gentiment Iris.

— Oh non... Je préfère rester avec toi.

— T'es pas vraiment avec moi, là, la taquina-t-elle.

— Excuse-moi... Dis, tu trouves que Darius passe beaucoup de temps avec Lydie Goldstein toi ?

Iris haussa un sourcil et réfléchit sérieusement à la question, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de qui était cette Lydie Goldstein.

— Mais si, une brune avec un carré, qui porte toujours des boucles d'oreilles bleues turquoise... insista Lily.

— Oui, c'est bon, je vois qui c'est. Mais pour répondre à ta question, non. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

— J'ai entendu Potter le dire à Remus hier dans la salle commune, lui dit discrètement Lily.

Iris leva les yeux au ciel, soupçonnant fortement James Potter de chercher à faire douter Lily de son petit-ami. Depuis qu'il avait rompu avec Victoria, il continuait à jouer le bon copain avec Lily, évitant de la harceler comme il le faisait avant. Il fallait croire qu'il était devenu plus subtil qu'avant. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il était aussi devenu plus sournois.

— Je te déconseille d'écouter quoique ce soit de ce que dit Potter sur le sujet, Lily, déclara Iris alors que le match commençait.

Comme Iris l'avait pressenti, les Serpentards gagnèrent après un très beau match de la part des deux équipes. Les élèves ne s'étaient pas ennuyés dans les gradins, il fallait bien l'avouer. Tous quittèrent le terrain de Quidditch dans une certaine bonne humeur, hormis les Poufsouffles bien sûr, un joli soleil de fin de mois de mars ayant fait son apparition. Lily avait rejoint Darius, et Iris était restée avec les garçons.

— La semaine prochaine, on va à Pré-au-Lard ensemble ? C'est la dernière sortie avant les vacances de Pâques... lui proposa Sirius, qui marchait à côté d'elle. On pourra boire une Bièraubeurre ensemble sans avoir Victoria Truman qui nous raconte ses vacances passées et à venir.

— Oui d'accord, accepta Iris avec bonne humeur. Je ferais des belles photos de la bande pour mon album, tiens.

Sirius s'amusait à lui ébouriffer les cheveux sous ses protestations quand le regard d'Iris fut attirée par Garrick et Laura, sur le côté du chemin qu'ils empruntaient, qui étaient en train de se dévorer la bouche mutuellement. Garrick avait ses mains sur la taille de Laura, adossé contre un arbre.

— Peut-être qu'il va mourir d'asphyxie, pensa Iris tout haut, déclenchant les rires de Sirius.

Les autres étaient quelques mètres plus loin, et heureusement, n'avaient pas entendu cette expression de la rancune profonde qu'elle semblait cultiver à l'égard du Serdaigle. Soudain, en voyant le couple ainsi entrelacé, une idée germa dans la tête d'Iris. Une seconde d'hésitation et un sourire espiègle plus tard, elle agita discrètement sa baguette.

— Colloshoo, murmura-t-elle.

— Tu fais quoi là ? lui demanda Sirius avec un sourire intrigué.

— Je les aide à ne plus se séparer.

Pour ne rien rater du spectacle, Iris et Sirius restèrent un moment devant la porte d'entrée du château, attendant pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour voir Darrick et Laura revenir en chaussettes vers le château. Iris se demanda combien de temps ils avaient mis avant de réaliser que leurs chaussures étaient collées au sol.

— Vilaine fille, va, lui dit Sirius alors qu'ils rejoignaient la salle commune.

Iris lui lança un regard mystérieux et se mit à rire, amusée. La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait ces derniers temps, mais elle se sentait de plus en plus sûre d'elle. Du moins, bien plus qu'avant. Peut-être était-ce le fait d'avoir eu seize ans, ou le fait d'avoir cru perdre son frère... Mais en tout cas, elle avait l'impression de voir les choses un peu autrement, avec plus d'assurance. Mais c'était pour le mieux.

— Dis... lui demanda soudain Sirius, juste avant d'entrer dans la salle commune, hésitant.

— Ouais ? dit Iris en enlevant son écharpe, qui l'étouffait un peu.

— Davies, il te plaît plus hein ? Je veux dire... C'est un gros crétin. Mais euh, tu regrettes pas de...

— Bah non, répondit Iris, étonnée.

Sirius sourit et l'entraîna dans la salle commune, n'insistant pas sur le sujet.

— Sirius ! Toi, moi, un bras de fer, maintenant ! Tu relèves le défi ? l'accueillit Potter, qui était avachi sur le canapé.

— Je perds jamais une occasion de t'humilier !

Personne n'humilia personne, puisque les garçons ne réussirent qu'à faire tomber la table basse à force de s'affronter comme des forcenés et surtout, en dehors de toutes les règles du bras de fer traditionnel. Une fois Lily revenue, Iris écrivit avec elle une lettre pour souhaiter un bon rétablissement à Mary, qui était repartie chez elle pour quelques temps.

— Tu crois qu'on devrait lui envoyer nos notes du cours, pour qu'elle puisse travailler de chez elle ? lui demanda Lily, sa plume à la main.

— Oui... Si elle préfère ne rien en faire, elle en fera rien, mais au moins, elle les aura. J'espère qu'elle va vite aller mieux quand même... D'ailleurs, ils sont encore ensemble avec Remus ?

— Remus pense que oui, mais il n'en est pas bien sûr. Elle a refusé de le voir, quand elle était à l'infirmerie.

— Pourquoi ? Il ne lui a rien fait ?

— J'en sais rien, ça les regarde, déclara Lily un peu trop vite au goût d'Iris.

— Toi, tu sais un truc.

— Mais non...

— Lily...

La rousse soupira et hésita longuement.

— Mary ne sait toujours pas ce que Remus a, lui dit Lily presque à voix basse, alors qu'elles étaient seules dans la chambre.

— Et c'est pour ça qu'elle lui parle presque plus ?

— C'était quelque chose qui l'agaçait déjà avant que Mulciber l'agresse. Je crois que maintenant, elle lui en veut encore plus de ne pas lui faire confiance.

— D'un autre côté, s'il ne lui en parle pas, c'est vraiment que ça doit être quelque chose de grave, dit Iris en piochant dans un sachet de Patacitrouilles.

Lily acquiesça tout en écrivant soigneusement l'adresse de Mary sur une enveloppe. Iris elle, de son côté, restait songeuse. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien ronger Remus à ce point ? Et pourquoi en avait-il honte ? Pendant un moment, Iris avait songé que c'était une situation familiale très compliquée, mais les parents de Remus venaient toujours le chercher à la gare ensemble et semblaient heureux de le retrouver. Et considérant le temps qu'il passait à l'infirmerie, le pauvre garçon était sans doute atteint d'une horrible maladie.

— C'est dommage, parce que Remus est vraiment un chic garçon, dit Iris en prenant une deuxième Patacitrouille. Il devrait faire un peu plus confiance aux autres... On le connaît bien maintenant, on le repousserait pas, même s'il avait une sale maladie. Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si c'était en réalité un vampire prêt à venir sucer notre sang pendant notre sommeil.

* * *

 _Bon, jet de tomates ou jet de fleurs ?  
_

 _J'essaie de faire évoluer la relation entre Sirius et Iris tout en maintenant sa particularité qui vous plaisait en grande majorité jusqu'à maintenant. J'espère y arriver, mais c'est pas toujours évident de ne pas tomber dans l'une ou l'autre extrémité !_

 _Iris continue sa douce rébellion, elle s'affirme comme je l'avais promis à plusieurs d'entre vous au début de cette fiction. J'espère que vous prenez plaisir à la voir évoluer, en tout cas moi ça me satisfait de la voir prendre confiance... C'est elle, le dragon qui dort ;) A croire que parfois, c'est bénéfique de le chatouiller un peu le dragon...  
_

 _A votre avis, Tiddle a-t-il des problèmes d'alcool comme le pense Iris ? Et pourquoi cette crise de colère à la fin du cours ?_

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, Iris aura des problèmes vestimentaires existentiels, à vous de deviner pourquoi ! Si vous avez le temps, l'envie, laissez-moi un ptit mot ! Gardez la pêche !_


	15. Les complexes du Botruc

_Bonjour ! Quinzième chapitre aujourd'hui, et j'en suis bien contente, car chronologiquement, on arrive à des moments dans cette fic que j'affectionne beaucoup. Et puis je suis bien contente aussi parce que mine de rien, vous avez laissé 100 reviews (la 100e étant laissée par ma Sundae Vanille adorée et ses réflexions nocturnes sur la qualité gustative des tartes au citron) : paillettes, amour, joie, félicité et Chocogrenouilles sur vous. Les petits mots que vous me laissez, c'est à chaque fois un hymne à la joie chez moi, vous le savez ça ? Merci particulier aux fidèles guests **Fan2toi** et **Ewylyn**._ _  
_

 _/!/ Avant de commencer votre lecture, je vous propose un petit récap' de la famille maternelle d'Iris (enfin, la branche un peu fêlée, vous savez, avec Bellona), qui à partir de ce chapitre, prend une place plus importante dans la fic, va falloir suivre._

 _ **Electra** est la tante d'Iris, elle s'est mariée avec **Siegfried Heimdall** , un mec douteux et ambitieux. Suite à cela, elle est devenue, d'après la mère d'Iris, plus instable et surtout plus intolérante et excessive qu'avant encore. Ensemble, ils ont eu trois filles : **Bellona** , l'aînée, la meilleure pote de Bellatrix et accessoirement aussi sadique que sa siamoise, qui a pris en grippe Iris cette année / **Persephona** , qui a l'âge d'Iris et est extrêmement discrète et continue d'adopter le comportement familial à l'égard d'Iris, à savoir l'ignorance complète / **Pandora** , douze ans, trop jeune pour tremper dans toutes ces histoires, mais je rappelle son existence car on parlera d'elle plus tard. Il en est de même pour le petit **Augustus** , onze ans, fils d' **Octavius** , l'oncle d'Iris (qui a également une fille de l'âge de Lionel, **Blanche** ). Je rappelle que jusqu'à présent, Iris n'avait jamais eu aucun contact avec cette branche de sa famille, qui a rayé de leur vie Flora Leighton parce qu'elle avait épousé un Moldu. Or, cette année, Bellona attaque Iris régulièrement et cela, sans raison apparente._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _Chapitre 15_**

 ** _Les complexes du Botruc_**

— Et c'est quoi, que tu aimes tant dans les potions alors ?

— Je trouve que c'est vraiment un travail de précision, ça a un côté apaisant, répondit Lily, passionnée. Et puis tu ne trouves pas ça incroyable toi, de transformer des ingrédients en quelque chose de bien plus puissant ? Qui parfois, peut sauver des vies ?

— Ou en ôter, mais ta vision est bien plus noble, plaisanta Potter avec un clin d'œil.

Lily sourit avant de boire une gorgée de son chocolat chaud. Iris elle, plongea dans sa Bièraubeurre avec mauvaise humeur. Elle jeta un regard inquisiteur à Sirius, qui la regardait comme si de rien n'était, avec un air bien trop innocent pour qu'il soit vrai. Le fait que Potter affichait le même air angélique depuis le début de leur sortie n'arrangeait rien aux soupçons de la jeune sorcière.

— Tu voudrais faire une carrière dans les potions ? continua de s'intéresser le poursuiveur.

— Oh, je ne sais pas... J'ai un peu de mal à décider de ce que je vais faire. Beaucoup de choses me plaisent, en fait...

— Oui, je vois. L'avantage, c'est qu'avec tes résultats, tu pourras toujours faire ce que tu veux.

Iris leva les yeux au ciel, incapable de s'en empêcher. Il était impossible que Lily ne voit pas clair dans le jeu de Potter, et il allait sans doute se prendre un sacré retour de flammes.

— Tu devrais bien t'en sortir aussi, répondit Lily avec un nouveau sourire.

Achevée, Iris se promit de vérifier si Lily n'avait pas pris un Cognard en pleine tête lorsqu'elles seraient seules toutes les deux. Soupirant, elle croisa les regard de Remus qui de son côté, baissa rapidement les yeux d'un air coupable. Ainsi, ses soupçons se confirmaient. Elle avait dès le début trouvé très étrange que Darius tombe malade une heure à peine avant d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. Elle avait également trouvé suspect le fait que Sirius propose spontanément que le moment qu'ils devaient passer à deux se transforme en sortie avec Remus, Potter et Lily, pour que la préfète ne soit pas trop triste de voir son rendez-vous annulé. D'ailleurs, en plus de trouver cela suspect, Iris trouvait cela agaçant.

— Tu manges pas ton muffin ? lui demanda Sirius, l'air de rien.

Pour toute réponse, Iris se contenta de porter le gâteau à sa bouche et d'y mordre à pleines dents, un regard sévère à son égard. Alors comme ça, il pensait pouvoir se servir de sa relation avec elle impunément pour aider Potter à séduire Lily ? Sirius allait s'en mordre les doigts, à défaut de pouvoir lui voler son muffin.

— Peter a l'air aux anges, fit remarquer Remus.

Le préfet avait compris qu'elle avait découvert le petit manège et essayait de la distraire, Iris en était sûre. Néanmoins, comme elle aimait bien Peter, elle jeta tout de même un œil à la table du Gryffondor qui riait d'un air complice avec Emeline, sa petite amie. Iris avait été très contente de constater qu'Emeline était restée avec leur ami malgré le fait que Potter ait rompu avec Victoria, sa meilleure amie. Pour mieux recommencer à essayer d'attirer Lily dans ses filets, d'ailleurs. Fichu Potter.

— Alors les jeunes, comment ça se passe, à Poudlard ?

Iris avait déjà pu remarquer que Mrs Rosmerta affectionnait les garçons, en particulier Sirius et Remus. La propriétaire des Trois Balais avait toujours un mot gentil pour les élèves de Poudlard, mais elle semblait avoir une tendresse particulière pour le petit groupe des Maraudeurs. Comme beaucoup de monde, d'ailleurs.

— Oh, on essaie de rendre la scolarité de tous un peu moins morne, dit Potter en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

— Et vous y réussissez ?

— L'échec ne fait pas partie de notre vocabulaire, vous le savez bien, répondit Sirius en souriant.

Mrs Rosmerta se mit à rire, les mains sur les hanches, semblant hésiter entre la complicité et la désapprobation. Iris avait toujours admiré la patronne du pub, qui savait se faire respecter et apprécier de tous. Et quand on y réfléchissait, dans un établissement qui accueillait des adolescents plein d'hormones comme des ivrognes notoires, ce n'était pas rien. La mère d'Iris la trouvait vulgaire et commune, mais la jeune fille n'était pas d'accord du tout. Mrs Rosmerta était une jolie femme, avec ses boucles blondes, son visage rieur et ses formes pour le moins avantageuses. Une main de fer dans un gant de velours, et d'un naturel joyeux avec ça.

— En tout cas, je vous trouve en très bonne compagnie, les garçons. Pas vrai, Sirius ? Remus, tu as gagné ton pari ? poursuivit Mrs Rosmerta.

Iris, qui s'apprêtait à boire une gorgée de Bièraubeurre, reposa sa chope, intriguée. Potter et Remus hochèrent la tête avec un air victorieux et un brin moqueur envers Sirius.

— J'avais parié sur le fait que Sirius allait se mettre avec toi avant février. Il fallait bien que je me venge de tout le cirque qu'il avait fait avec Mary, lui expliqua le préfet, des excuses dans les yeux.

— J'ai perdu tout droit de questionner Mumus sur sa vie amoureuse, ajouta Sirius.

— Tu sais Sirius, n'importe quel mec se douterait que c'est pas bien malin de dire devant sa copine qu'on a parié contre la possibilité de sortir avec elle un jour, se moqua Potter. T'as bien de la chance que ce soit Leighton.

Sirius éclata de rire, apparemment peu gêné par la révélation. Et cela contraria Iris plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, de ne même pas le voir lui adresser un sourire gêné. C'était tout de même incroyable, cette croyance selon laquelle elle était impossible à vexer qu'il avait développée. Certes, Iris n'était pas du genre à faire du cinéma à propos de tout et n'importe quoi. Mais tout de même, elle avait ses limites, comme tout être humain. Cependant, Sirius avait cette tendance à s'arranger des limites des gens, ou plutôt à les ignorer. Rageuse, elle fixa sa Bièraubeurre en se demandant ce qu'une fille plus caractérielle qu'elle ferait dans cette situation. Sans doute jetterait-elle la boisson au visage de Sirius...

— Toujours est-il que Black n'a pas su résister longtemps au charme de notre chère Iris et a préféré perdre le pari, dit Lily, voulant sans doute rattraper un peu la situation.

— Ouais. Je sais toujours pas pourquoi je l'ai embrassé ce jour-là, mais j'ai toujours eu un bon instinct, plaisanta Sirius, toujours sans s'apercevoir qu'il était en train de piétiner à chaque mot un peu plus l'amour-propre de sa petite amie.

— Sacré Sirius, va ! Bon, essayez de ne pas faire trop de sottises jusqu'à la prochaine sortie, dit Mrs Rosmerta. Il ne manquerait plus que vous ne puissiez pas venir me voir !

La tenancière des Trois Balais partie, Iris n'écouta plus vraiment la conversation, ruminant sa mauvaise humeur en observant la salle. Sirius, comme à l'habitude, avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules tout en continuant à plaisanter avec Potter. Il ne semblait absolument pas se rendre compte qu'elle commençait à développer l'idée d'en profiter pour lui tordre le poignet. Lily et Remus, pourtant lancés dans une conversation sur leurs responsabilités de préfets, avaient pourtant de leur côté bien remarqué qu'elle était contrariée. Peut-être que son agacement ne se voyait pas de profil.

Toute occupée à méditer sur la faculté exceptionnelle qu'avait Sirius à la vexer parfois, Iris remarqua cependant une fois de plus le regard de Regulus, le petit frère de son idiot de petit-ami, posé sur eux. Plus précisément, Regulus regardait son frère et elle fut surprise d'y voir aussi peu d'animosité. Sirius disait toujours que son frère l'espionnait pour mieux rendre sa vie infernale une fois de retour chez ses parents. Mais il n'y avait rien de négatif chez Regulus, si ce n'était quelque chose de douloureux. Oui, il y avait du regret dans le regard du Serpentard et Iris avait l'impression de deviner que ce qu'il regrettait, c'était de ne pas pouvoir se lever pour plaisanter avec son frère. Mais elle se faisait sans doute des idées.

— Iris ? Tu m'as entendue ?

Détournant les yeux du cadet des Black, Iris écouta Lily lui répéter qu'elle avait besoin d'aller chez Gaichiffon et lui proposer de l'accompagner.

— Chez Gaichiffon ? Mais on est bien ici, non ? protesta Sirius.

— Je me doute que ça ne t'intéresse pas, Black, c'est pour ça que je propose à Iris.

— Ça l'intéresse pas plus que ça Leighton, les fringues, rétorqua le Gryffondor en haussant les épaules.

Iris vit nettement Remus lever les yeux au ciel, sans doute atterré par les efforts exceptionnels de Sirius pour vexer Iris. Après l'avoir utilisée pour aider Potter à draguer Lily, après avoir complètement assumé d'avoir parié contre le fait de pouvoir un jour sortir avec elle et balancé en public qu'il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il l'avait embrassée, voilà qu'il se permettait encore une fois de parler à sa place. Sirius faisait souvent cela, ou donnait un avis sur sa personnalité. En fait, c'était parfois assez difficile d'exister avec le Gryffondor à ses côtés. Non pas qu'il était narcissique ou égoïste. Mais Sirius était toujours d'une telle nonchalance, d'une telle insouciance, qu'il ne se rendait simplement pas compte de ce qu'il disait et pouvait passer pour un odieux insensible. Et il y avait des jours comme aujourd'hui où Iris avait un peu plus de mal à faire avec cette éternelle insouciance.

— Tu serais surpris Black, dit Iris en se levant un peu brusquement. J'ai bien envie d'aller chez Gaichiffon, Lily.

— Sérieusement ?

— Oui Black, sérieusement.

— On se retrouve au château ou on vous attend pour rentrer ? demanda Remus.

Lily se tourna vers Iris en lui disant que c'était comme elle voulait. Après un regard pour Sirius qui semblait déjà bouder, les bras croisés, se balançant sur sa chaise avec un air renfrogné, elle fit très vite un choix.

— Je veux aussi passer chez Derviche et Bang, ne nous attendez pas. A tout à l'heure.

En sortant du pub, Iris faillit jurer en enfilant son bonnet tant elle était agacée. Lily l'attrapa par le bras et se mit instantanément à la réconforter.

— J'ai bien vu que t'allais lui jeter un Chauve-furie si on restait avec eux, dit son amie en riant.

— C'est pas drôle Lily. Le mec se rend absolument pas compte des mots qui sortent de sa bouche ou quoi ?

— Bah oui Iris, c'est ça, il ne se rend pas compte. Tu sais bien qu'il ne dirait pas tout ça s'il savait que ça te vexe.

— De toute manière, il imagine qu'il peut dire n'importe quoi sans que ça m'affecte.

— N'importe quoi. Tu sais bien que je ne m'entends pas vraiment avec Black, mais je sais très bien que ça, c'est pas vrai. T'es énervée et tu exagères tout. Sirius est juste un peu crétin sur les bords, il va capter dans une heure et t'offrira de la marmelade d'oranges, et maintenant, on va se changer les idées chez Gaichiffon.

Lily avait dit tout cela avec un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la discussion et l'avait entraînée avec autorité vers la boutique. Le pire était que Sirius avait raison : Iris n'aimait pas particulièrement passer du temps dans les magasins. Ce n'était pas en raison d'un manque d'intérêt pour les vêtements, mais plutôt une aversion pour le comportement étrange qu'adoptait la plupart des gens dans une boutique. Or, les jours de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Gaichiffon était rempli d'adolescentes surexcitées qui commentaient avec un enthousiasme forcené chaque pièce de tissu qu'elles pouvaient bien trouver.

— C'est drôlement joli, ça t'irait bien, approuva Iris alors que Lily venait de placer devant elle une blouse bleue canard.

— C'est pas trop criard ? J'ai envie d'acheter quelque chose de plus doux, un peu pastel...

— Moi j'aime bien, et ça va bien avec tes cheveux.

Lily sourit et garda la blouse avec elle pour continuer son tour de la boutique. La mode moldue avait une belle place au milieu des habits typiquement sorciers, suivant les envies de la jeunesse sorcière. Beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard portaient, comme Iris, des vêtements moldus lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en cours. La culture hippie et rock qui avait émergé dans le monde non-sorcier avait eu beaucoup de succès à partir des années 60, trouvant sa place jusque dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Iris pensait que c'était pour le mieux, trouvant les tenues moldues bien plus esthétiques et confortables que les robes de sorciers. Aujourd'hui, alors que le glam rock et le punk choquaient l'Angleterre, les vestes en cuir noires envahissaient les rues. Mais cela ne plaisait pas à tout le monde, et surtout pas aux familles sorcières les plus traditionnelles. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que ce Voldemort rencontrait autant de succès... Un gourou de ce genre aurait-il réussi à se faire entendre si le monde sorcier était resté aussi replié sur sa propre culture ? Maintenant que les jeunes fumaient des cigarettes moldues, Converses aux pieds et chemises bariolées sur les épaules, il était sans doute plus simple de hurler à la perte des valeurs sorcières... Pourtant, les jeunes avaient l'air drôlement heureux ainsi, et personne n'était mort d'avoir porté un pantalon à pattes d'éléphants ou un jean troué, à sa connaissance.

— Il y a vraiment des gens qui portent ça ? dit Lily en lui montrant une veste en cuir et couverte de franges, y compris sous les manches, hilare.

— Roger Daltrey, concert de l'île de Wight... Hormis ça, je vois pas.

Iris faillit se faire bousculer par un groupe de filles qui bavardaient sans regarder où elles allaient, et se décala juste à temps. Mais ce faisant, la jeune sorcière trébucha sur le pied d'un portant, et elle tomba à la renverse, empêtrée dans un tas de robes et de cintres.

— Iris ! Ça va, rien de cassé ? dit Lily en se précipitant pour l'aider à se relever.

— Non, ça va.

En se redressant, elle remarqua que sa chute avait fait tomber une autre personne de l'autre côté du portant, et elle eut la surprise de reconnaître sa cousine Persephona. L'espace d'un instant, étant donné sa ressemblance avec Bellona, elle crut que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Mais la Serpentarde, égale à ce qu'elle avait toujours été, à savoir une grande inconnue, remettait en place ses vêtements et sa coiffure sans lui accorder un regard.

— Il y a vraiment des gens sans gêne... Tu crois qu'elles se seraient retournées ? rouspéta Lily en remettant en place les articles à l'aide sa baguette magique.

Iris ne répondit pas, ne pouvant s'empêcher de fixer Persephona. C'était tout de même fascinant, cette faculté qu'elle avait de se faire oublier alors que la situation entre Iris et sa sœur avait autant dégénéré. Si Bellona n'avait pas décidé subitement cette année de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, Iris aurait continué sa scolarité en se rappelant de temps en temps qu'elle avait des cousins sorciers. Persephona, qui avait le même âge qu'elle, l'avait toujours ignorée, la côtoyant en classe comme une camarade d'école à laquelle on ne souhaite pas parler. De toute manière, les Serpentards adressaient rarement la parole aux Gryffondors. Il n'y avait bien que Severus à qui Iris avait adressé la parole de manière amicale. Persephona était en plus de cette ignorance convenue, d'une discrétion à faire pâlir un phasme. Soudain, Iris remarqua que sa cousine avait fait tomber son porte-monnaie dans l'agitation alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà.

— Et merde... dit Iris en ramassant l'objet au sol. En général, j'évite de parler aux membres de la famille de Bellona. Je sais pas, ça inspire pas confiance.

— Tu veux dire, ta famille ?

— Écrase, Lily. Faut que je lui rende, non ?

— A moins que tu comptes garder ses Gallions... Tu veux que j'aille lui rendre ?

Iris accepta, préférant éviter tout contact de près ou de loin avec Bellona. Elle vit Lily échanger quelques mots avec Persephona puis revenir avec elle, un peu perplexe.

— Quoi ? Elle t'a menacée d'envoyer Bellona et Bellatroce à nos trousses ?

— Non... Elle m'a remerciée et...

Lily s'était arrêtée, les sourcils froncés, le regard un peu hésitant. Iris détestait lorsque les gens s'arrêtaient en plein milieu d'une phrase. Elles n'étaient pas dans une pièce de théâtre ou un roman à suspens, nom d'un chaudron !

— Et ? demanda Iris, agacée.

— Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que tu fasses attention à Bellona, parce qu'elle ne plaisantait pas cette année, avec Bellatrix.

— Sérieusement ?

— Tu crois vraiment que j'inventerais un truc pareil ?

— Et elle t'a dit pourquoi elle en avait après moi ?

— Non.

— T'as posé la question ?

— Non Iris, j'ai pas posé la question. J'étais déjà saisie par le fait qu'elle me parle de toi, tu vois. Maintenant que tu sais qu'elle a pas trop l'air avec sa sœur, pourquoi tu n'irais pas lui poser la question toi-même ?

— Bah voyons... Et j'invite Bellona et Bellatrix par la même occasion ? Et Pandora, histoire d'apprendre à connaître ma petite cousine de douze ans ? On prend le thé ensemble, pendant que je les regarde dépecer des chatons ? Et pourquoi ne pas convier ma tante Electra, histoire de sceller la réconciliation en sacrifiant des chèvres ?

— Moi je dis ça, je dis rien... Allez viens, on va payer.

Une fois sorties de la boutique, les deux filles ne tardèrent pas à tomber sur Orthia et Arthur, qui se tenaient étroitement par la taille. Karen marchait à côté d'eux, apparemment très ennuyée par la conversation de Priam Eyrols, un grand roux au regard timide qui semblait désespéré de ne pas parvenir à capter son intérêt. Visiblement, Orthia avait mal choisi le copain d'Arthur à présenter à leur amie...

— Vous deviez pas passer l'après-midi avec les garçons ? leur demanda Karen, semblant presque leur sauter dessus pour se débarrasser de Priam.

— Ils n'étaient pas très partants pour Gaichiffon, expliqua rapidement Lily.

— On va se balader dans le parc avant de retourner au château ? Vous venez avec nous ?

Le regard suppliant de Karen laissait deviner qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de faire cette promenade et qu'elle en avait assez de la compagnie des trois autres. Mais malgré son amitié pour Karen, Iris n'était pas prête à observer le couple de sangsues que formaient Orthia et Arthur.

— Je vais aller voir si Darius se sent mieux, désolée, répondit Lily avant de se tourner vers elle pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

— Je suis crevée moi... dit Iris avec un sourire d'excuse pour Karen.

Une fois de retour dans la tour de Gryffondor, Iris trouva la salle commune relativement calme, la plupart des élèves autorisés à aller à Pré-au-Lard n'étant pas encore rentrés. Elle eut cependant la bonne surprise d'y trouver Alice, Frank, Beatriz et Jerry.

— Ils sont où les autres ? demanda Beatriz, étonnée de la voir seule.

— On a abandonné les garçons pour aller chez Gaichiffon et Lily est allée rendre visite à Darius.

— Viens te poser deux minutes avec nous, proposa Alice, son habituel sourire doux aux lèvres.

— Vous êtes rentrés vachement tôt, non ? demanda Iris en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

— On était à la Tête de Sanglier et on a bu un truc qui nous a brûlé l'œsophage, expliqua Jerry qui effectivement, n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme.

— N'empêche que je suis la seule à ne pas avoir recraché mon verre, fanfaronna Beatriz.

— Ah ça Bea, s'il y avait une épreuve de beuverie aux ASPIC, tu serais major de promo avant même que j'ai eu le temps de finir mon verre, dit Frank en riant.

— C'est Tiddle qui superviserait l'épreuve, ajouta Iris, approuvée par les autres.

Beatriz s'empressa de lui raconter comment le professeur Tiddle avait fait une crise de colère phénoménale suite à une crise d'éternuement incontrôlée de la pauvre Mona Skeeter, qui s'était faite copieusement incendier.

— "Cessez, cessez tout de suite ! Dix points de moins pour Serdaigle, ça vous apprendra !" qu'il hurlait, avec ses cheveux tout hérissés en l'air.

— Les autres professeurs savent qu'il y a un problème, à votre avis ? demanda Iris.

— J'ai entendu Bertha Jorkins dire qu'elle voulait aller en parler à Dumbledore, répondit Jerry. Elle perd jamais une occasion pour la ramener...

— D'un autre côté, c'est vrai qu'il faudrait peut-être signaler qu'il n'a plus vraiment l'air tout seul dans sa tête, non ? dit assez justement Alice.

— Dumbledore sait tout ce qui se passe dans son école, s'il a embauché Tiddle et qu'il le garde... répondit Frank en haussant les épaules avec l'air de celui qui ne s'en fait pas.

Iris n'était pas vraiment sûre que le directeur était au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans son école. L'agression de Mary et l'impunité dont jouissait Mulciber étaient de belles preuves du fait que Dumbledore ne gérait pas son école aussi bien qu'elle l'avait toujours cru jusqu'à présent.

— Comment va ton frère Iris ? demanda gentiment Alice.

— Il va plutôt bien. Sa dernière opération a bien réussi, ça lui a remonté le moral et du coup il se met plus sérieusement à la rééducation.

— Tant mieux... Je n'imagine même pas comme ça doit être dur pour lui... Se retrouver diminué comme ça, parce qu'une bande de fous s'est acharnée sur toi. Non vraiment, je suis contente pour lui qu'il aille mieux, c'est un chic type, Lionel.

— Ouais, en plus il m'a sauvé la vie, affirma Frank.

L'histoire de Frank en troisième année échappant de justesse à Rusard alors qu'il venait de faire tomber plusieurs bibelots et trophées dans une vitrine grâce à Lionel le préfet-en-chef était connue de tous, mais était toujours aussi drôle à entendre. Iris était toujours en train de discuter avec le petit groupe quand les Maraudeurs firent bruyamment leur entrée dans la pièce.

— T'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets, Lupin !

— Alors pourquoi tu me demandes mon avis, espèce de mollusque ?

Sirius allait répondre mais sembla réaliser tout à coup qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la salle commune. Toujours un peu fâchée contre lui, Iris ne réagit pas plus que ça en le voyant, se contentant d'adresser un signe de tête à l'ensemble des garçons.

— Potter, Black, par ici. Faut qu'on parle Quidditch deux minutes, dit Jerry sur un ton qui ne laissait pas le choix.

— Jerry... râla Beatriz.

— Tu sors avec le Capitaine de l'équipe, faut assumer les contraintes de ce statut autant que les avantages.

Beatriz éclata de rire et mordit dans un baguette de réglisse, laissant Jerry bavarder Quidditch. Iris écouta d'une oreille discrète, les yeux rivés un peu malgré elle sur Sirius. C'était qu'elle le trouvait très beau, avec ses cheveux un peu en bataille à cause du vent et son air nonchalant, écoutant à moitié son capitaine. Dans la mesure où elle était censée lui en vouloir, c'était tout de même assez contradictoire de penser à passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

— PAS COOL ! PAS COOL DU TOUT !

La furie qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce les firent tous sursauter, tout Gryffondors qu'ils étaient.

— T'as pas vu mes signaux de détresse, Iris ? C'était aussi discret que les robes de Dumbledore, merde ! s'écria Karen en venant vers eux, les bras levés vers le ciel.

— Ben...

— Pas cool, insista Karen.

— Tu veux une plume en sucre ?

— Il va falloir plus qu'une plume en sucre pour te faire pardonner, dit Karen en acceptant tout de même l'offrande. Pousse-toi James, tu prends toute la place. Non mais franchement, qui aurait idée d'essayer de me caser avec Priam Eyrols ?

— Il est sympa pourtant, dit Remus. Beaucoup plus qu'Arthur, si tu veux mon avis.

— Mais il est chiant, mais chiant ! On dirait qu'il sort du siècle dernier ! Tu sais Iris, ce roman que Lily voulait à tout prix que je lise ?

— _Orgueils et préjugés_.

— Le mec parle comme eux ! Il est d'un guindé... Et obsédé par la discrétion. Non mais sérieusement, tu m'as vue ? J'ai presque la coupe de Tiddle et je serais sans doute capable de repousser un Détraqueur àmoi toute seule tellement mon rire est discret !

Tous éclatèrent de rire et Iris songea d'ailleurs qu'elle ne voudrait pour rien au monde que son amie change. Elle venait de promettre à Karen de ne plus jamais l'abandonner dans une telle situation quand Sirius tapota son épaule.

— Je dois envoyer une lettre, tu m'accompagnes ?

Iris hésita sérieusement, car elle était toujours contrariée par l'attitude de Sirius, et elle savait très bien qu'il n'avait sans doute rien réalisé. Quant à elle, elle n'était pas sûre de parvenir à exprimer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Et puis, elle passait un bon moment... Mais Sirius avait ce regard déterminé, qu'elle lui enviait souvent d'ailleurs, et elle se décida à l'accompagner. De toute manière, cette histoire était idiote et elle n'allait pas bouder Sirius pendant des heures.

— A qui tu dois envoyer un hibou ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la salle commune.

— A mon oncle Alphard.

— Celui qui est sympa ?

— Bah oui, sinon je lui enverrais pas un hibou...

— Ouais... Potter te prête son hibou ?

— Non, Peter.

Sirius se comportait d'une manière assez étrange, marchant les mains dans les poches en regardant droit devant lui. Il avait l'air un peu en colère ou du moins, tracassé. Alors que Iris ne s'y attendait pas du tout, il s'arrêta net et se tourna vers elle.

— Tu me fais la tête ou pas ? lui demanda-t-il sans détours.

Surprise, Iris ne sut pas répondre tout de suite ce qui visiblement, agaça le Gryffondor.

— Tu fais la gueule.

— Bah tu vois bien, je t'ai accompagnée.

— Ouais, mais tu m'as planté à Pré-au-Lard.

— Tu discutais plus avec Potter, de toute manière...

— T'es jalouse de James ?

— Bien sûr, et de Mrs McGonagall aussi. Tu passes bien trop de temps avec elle en retenue.

— Remus a dit que t'étais fâchée.

— Si Remus l'a dit, alors...

Cela l'agaçait, qu'il fallait que Remus fasse une remarque pour que Sirius se pose des questions. C'était à croire qu'il prenait des potions d'euphorie ou d'autres artifices planants pour ne pas se rendre compte tout seul que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— J'ai fait quoi, au juste ?

— Remus te l'a pas dit ?

— Joue pas à ça Leighton...

— Tu veux que je te dise quoi, Black ? Que j'apprécie pas que Potter et toi essayez de faire rompre Lily et Darius ? En vous servant un peu de moi au passage, en plus ?

— Quand ils s'engueulent, t'es pas contente... Quand je m'engueule avec elle, t'es pas contente... On va au pub tous ensemble, t'es pas contente ! T'es fournie avec une notice ? Ça m'aiderait bien !

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Et puis il y a pas que ça !

— Bah exprime-toi alors !

Mais Iris ne savait pas comment dire ce qui l'avait tant dérangée au Trois Balais. Lorsqu'elle y réfléchissait, elle trouvait cela à la fois très légitime mais aussi complètement idiot. Après tout, ce n'étaient que des détails. Mais des détails importants.

— Ça m'a gonflée, quand t'as balancé que tu savais toujours pas pourquoi tu m'avais embrassée. C'est pas la première fois que tu le fais, en plus...

— Bah c'est vrai non ?

Iris serra les mâchoires, ne s'attendant pas à se sentir une nouvelle fois aussi blessée. Elle en voulait à Sirius, mais elle s'en voulait à elle aussi : c'était ridicule, de se sentir aussi contrariée alors que tout se passait bien entre eux jusqu'à présent. Mais elle avait espéré qu'il aurait dit quelque chose de gentil, de rassurant, même une blague en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Et puis au fond d'elle, elle avait espéré que depuis les semaines qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, Sirius avait un peu réalisé pourquoi il avait eu envie de l'embrasser.

— C'était un peu vexant la première fois, ça l'est toujours. Surtout quand tu le dis aux gens.

— Remus a dit que c'était ça. Je vois pas pourquoi.

— C'est un peu comme si tu disais "Leighton ? Ah bah je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, elle a dû me jeter un sort ou alors j'ai été empoisonné... Parce que franchement je me serais jamais imaginé avec elle !" Surtout que tu racontes à tout le monde que t'as parié contre l'idée de sortir avec moi !

— Ça veut pas dire ça du tout ! Et puis je raconte pas ça à tout le monde !

— Vous en rigolez avec tes potes ! Tu l'as dit à Mrs Rosmerta !

— T'aimes pas Mrs Rosmerta ?

Iris ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir excédé. Il y avait-il un Ordre de Merlin décerné pour la patience à l'égard d'un autre individu magique ?

— Pas la peine de soupirer. T'as qu'à me reprocher des trucs clairs, aussi.

— Parfois Black, tu me fais me demander ce que tu fabriques avec moi, et ça me fait me sentir comme une bouse de dragon.

La jeune fille se retrouva un peu étonnée après avoir prononcé ces mots. Ils étaient sortis tout seuls, sans filtre, si spontanément qu'elle avait même l'impression d'avoir exprimé quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas consciente d'avoir ressenti.

— En gros, je suis un connard ?

— Non, c'est pas ce que je veux dire...

— Sérieusement Leighton, si tu comptes me faire culpabiliser pour que je te fasse de grandes déclarations je te préviens, ça va pas marcher.

— Mais je te demande pas de m'écrire une sonate, abruti ! J'aimerais juste pas avoir l'impression que t'es avec moi par hasard !

— Mais tout le monde sait très bien !

— Bah excuse-moi, c'est pas flagrant ! Pourquoi tu répètes toujours que tu sais pas pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi tu balances que t'étais tellement à mille lieux d'imaginer m'embrasser que t'as parié avec Remus ?

— Mais j'en sais rien moi, tu m'emmerdes à la fin ! s'écria Sirius.

— Tu te rends compte que c'est hyper vexant ?

— J'ai pas vomi après t'avoir embrassé à ce que je sache ? Je suis toujours avec toi, non ? Alors tu te doutes bien que je te trouve un truc, non ? Tu crois quoi, que je grave des messages d'appels au secours sur les tables pendant les cours, quand tu me regardes pas ?

Sirius avait élevé la voix, et sans doute qu'elle l'avait fait aussi. Contrariée, Iris haussa les épaules et se laissa glisser contre le mur, les mains dans les poches, ses jambes étendues devant elle. Après quelques secondes, ou peut-être plus, Sirius soupira et vint s'installer à côté d'elle.

— C'est chiant, j'aime pas me prendre la tête avec toi... Mais on a l'air plutôt doués pour les disputes... plaisanta Sirius.

— Tu sais pas arrêter de déconner plus de deux minutes, hein ?

— Si c'était pas moi c'était toi. T'es juste jalouse parce que je t'ai devancée.

Iris ne répondit rien, non pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie, mais parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle n'aimait pas les disputes, elle n'aimait pas reprocher des choses aux gens. Elle se sentait toujours idiote et coupable juste après, même quand elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être.

— J'ai jamais pensé que ça pouvait te blesser, tu sais, finit par dire Sirius. C'est juste que ça faisait un bout de temps que je t'appréciais. Depuis la troisième année, j'ai toujours bien aimé discuter avec toi des trucs moldus, de la musique... Et je sais pas cette année, j'ai eu encore plus envie de passer du temps avec toi. Franchement Leighton, et désolé si ça te vexe, j'étais persuadé jusqu'à il y a pas tellement que c'était parce que t'étais faite pour être ma meilleure pote.

Sirius s'interrompit pendant que des élèves passèrent, les bras chargés d'achats provenant majoritairement de chez Honeydukes et Zonko.

— Les autres disaient que j'en pinçais pour toi. Et ça m'énervait, parce que j'avais un peu l'impression que ça voulait dire qu'on pouvait pas être vraiment potes sans que tout le monde s'imagine des trucs tout de suite. J'avais envie qu'on me foute la paix. Ça t'a pas gonflée toi ?

— Si, avoua Iris, se souvenant très bien avoir rejeté les hypothèses de ses amies.

— Tu vois. Bon après, ils avaient raison. Parce que assez rapidement, j'ai eu envie de casser la gueule de Garrick Davies.

Sirius avait dit cela sur un ton si faussement grave qu'Iris se mit à rire et à l'écouter en le regardant dans les yeux.

— Rigole pas, j'ai failli passer à l'acte plusieurs fois. Bref, quand je dis des trucs comme ça... C'est juste que j'ai jamais réfléchi... Tu sais, je suis assez impulsif. Tu me plais, je t'embrasse.

— Je sais.

— Alors pourquoi tu t'imagines des trucs ?

Iris faillit se contenter de hausser les épaules, parce qu'elle se sentait un peu perdue. Sa réaction et cette dispute lui renvoyaient son manque de confiance en elle à la figure. Elle avait besoin d'entendre Sirius lui dire pourquoi elle lui plaisait, besoin d'entendre qu'elle était plus qu'une gentille fille avec qui l'on rigolait bien. Et c'était difficile d'imaginer qu'on était plus que cela quand un garçon disait qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il vous avait embrassée.

Mais justement, Sirius l'embrassa, et pas d'un simple baiser rapide sur les lèvres. Iris faillit même sursauter en sentant sa main se poser sur sa taille. C'était un vrai baiser qui sans doute, dans le langage du Gryffondor, voulait dire que la discussion était terminée et oubliée. Après ces quelques secondes où la jeune sorcière faillit oublier comment elle s'appelait, Sirius mit fin au baiser et lui sourit. Or, Sirius avait un beau sourire, un peu farceur, entier, confiant. Lentement, Iris se releva et épousseta son jean. Après tout, Sirius disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, c'était bien connu. Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui en vouloir pendant des jours alors qu'il lui souriait avec autant d'enthousiasme dans les yeux.

— Tu devais pas poster une lettre, toi ?

 _ **XXXX**_

Jamais Iris n'avait eu aussi peu envie de voir le Poudlard Express arriver en gare de Londres. Voir Sirius aussi maussade lui fendait le cœur. Il avait bien essayé de rester à l'école pour les vacances, mais ses parents avaient exigé qu'il rentre, écrivant même une lettre au professeur McGonagall pour qu'on s'assure qu'il rentre dans le train. En plus de cela, Iris n'avait pas envie de quitter Poudlard et ses amis. Chez elle, elle était pour la plupart du temps seule, alors qu'elle ne l'était jamais à l'école.

— Vous allez voir Mary pendant les vacances ? demanda discrètement Remus en aidant les filles à bouger leurs valises.

— Peut-être quand elle rentrera de Madère, répondit Lily.

Les nouvelles de la jeune écossaise étaient plutôt rassurantes. Mary se sentait mieux et avait réussi à prendre un peu de recul sur ce qui lui était arrivé, et à extérioriser ses angoisses. Après plusieurs séances avec un psychomage, du repos et l'attention de sa famille, elle parvenait à penser à autre chose et à se sentir plus sereine. Il était plus simple de digérer le verdict du conseil de discipline sans avoir le triomphe de Mulciber et ses amis sous les yeux. Sa mère l'avait emmenée à Madère, où la tante de Mary résidait, pour qu'elle change un peu d'air. Elle avait l'air assez optimiste dans sa dernière lettre et avait rassuré ses amies. En revanche, elle n'avait pas donné une seule nouvelle à Remus et n'avait jamais fait mention de lui dans leurs échanges. Néanmoins, Remus allait mieux, il était bien moins morose que lorsque la blonde était encore à Poudlard. Le repos forcé de Mary lui avait fait du bien à lui aussi : sans doute ne supportait-il plus de la voir le rejeter et de la savoir aussi angoissée. Iris le soupçonnait aussi de voir dans l'absence de Mary un moyen de retarder l'échéance d'une rupture qu'il craignait.

—Tu devrais lui écrire, peut-être qu'elle n'ose pas parce qu'elle sait qu'elle a joué avec tes nerfs ? dit Lily gentiment.

— Peut-être, oui, répondit distraitement Remus.

Iris n'écouta pas la suite de la conversation, trop occupée à vérifier qu'elle n'oubliait aucune de ses affaires. Sirius lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle avait failli oublier le pauvre Joke à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, et elle en était passablement traumatisée. Une fois les valises descendues du train, Iris repéra ses parents sur le quai, qui discutaient avec ceux de Lily. Son père ne tarda pas à lui de grands signes auxquels elle répondit en signifiant qu'elle n'allait pas tarder.

— Walburga montre déjà des signes d'impatience et j'ai trop envie de me balader dans Londres pour prendre le risque de me la mettre à dos tout de suite... Bonnes vacances tout le monde !

Sirius serra brièvement ses amis dans ses bras puis regarda Iris avec un air hésitant. L'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda s'il n'allait pas lui taper dans la main. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il l'embrasse devant ses parents, qui en feraient sans doute un scandale dès qu'elle serait seule avec eux. Mais il se rapprocha et se pencha vers son oreille.

— Ton père me fixe méchamment. Il est pas dangereux ?

— Tant que tu ne montes pas en voiture avec lui...

— Si je t'écris pas...

— T'inquiète pas Black, je sais.

En voyant Sirius s'éloigner et en sachant qu'elle ne le verrait pas des vacances, Iris sentit son cœur se serrer curieusement. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux pour saluer tout le monde et partir vers ses parents avec Lily. Elle aimait bien Mr et Mrs Evans, ils étaient toujours enthousiastes pour tout. Et ils avaient toujours l'air incroyablement fiers de Lily.

— Alors qui est ce fameux Darius qui...

— Maman ! protesta Lily, écarlate.

Lily était proche de sa mère, qui était bien moins rigide que celle d'Iris sur la plupart des sujets. D'un autre côté, dans la mesure où la mère de Lily avait rencontré son futur mari lorsqu'elle avait quatorze ans, elle aurait été bien hypocrite de reprocher à sa fille de tomber amoureuse. Iris vit nettement sa mère marquer une légère grimace de désapprobation. Malgré la sympathie qu'elles éprouvaient l'une vers l'autre, les deux femmes étaient vraiment loin d'être d'accord sur tout.

— Iris, je disais à ta mère que nous serions très heureux que tu viennes un peu à la maison pendant les vacances. C'est toujours un plaisir de t'avoir chez nous, dit Mrs Evans en posant une main affectueuse sur son épaule.

— Ce sera avec plaisir.

— C'est très gentil de votre part, Rose. Iris est souvent seule à la maison... Lily peut venir quand elle veut. Les filles arrangeront cela au téléphone.

Après encore quelques politesses, Lily partit avec ses parents. Iris éclata de rire en voyant sa meilleure amie trébucher en voulant se retourner pour lui faire un signe de la main.

— Tu n'as rien oublié ? lui demanda son père en observant ses bagages.

— Non, on peut y aller.

Iris jeta un dernier regard à Sirius, qui était à moitié assis sur ses valises en attendant que sa mère échange des mondanités avec la plupart des familles de Serpentard. Joke dans les bras, elle s'apprêtait à suivre ses parents quand on l'attrapa par l'épaule.

— Pars pas si vite Leighton ! Mr Leighton, Mrs Leighton, salua Potter avec un l'air extrêmement poli qu'il adoptait parfois lorsqu'il avait besoin de quelque chose à l'école. Mes parents veulent vous saluer.

Effectivement, Mr et Mrs Potter le suivaient à quelques mètres. Iris ne connaissaient pas très bien les parents de James, puisqu'elle avait jusque là plutôt eu tendance à éviter la compagnie de leur fils en raison de son attitude envers Lily. Mais elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de discuter avec Mr Potter un jour qu'elle chez Fleury&Bott avec sa mère, et il lui avait fait l'impression d'un homme très drôle et agréable.

— Quel bazar ! Cette euphorie du Poudlard Express, elle ne changera jamais, n'est-ce pas Flora ?

Iris haussa un sourcil en entendant Mrs Potter appeler sa mère par son prénom. A sa connaissance, les parents de James et sa mère ne se fréquentaient pas et ne s'étaient pas côtoyés à Poudlard : ils avaient eu Potter très tardivement, et ils étaient déjà d'un âge assez avancé.

— C'est une bouffée de nostalgie à chaque fois, répondit la mère d'Iris en regardant le train.

— Comment allez-vous ? demanda Mr Potter.

— Très bien, je vous remercie. Lionel continue de se remettre, tout le monde est très optimiste pour lui. Et votre cousine, comment se porte-t-elle ?

— Elle est toujours hospitalisée, malheureusement.

— La dragoncelle à son âge... compatit la mère d'Iris.

Ainsi, les parents d'Iris avaient sans doute sympathisé avec eux à Sainte-Mangouste. C'était assez logique. Les adultes continuèrent un moment de s'échanger des banalités sans s'occuper de Potter et elle, jusqu'à ce que Mrs Potter se tourne vers Iris avec un regard malicieux.

— Alors Iris, comment s'est comporté notre James à Poudlard ces dernières semaines ? Combien de ses bêtises Mrs McGonagall a-t-elle omis de me rapporter ou ignore-t-elle encore ?

— Ce manque de confiance permanent... râla Potter en levant les yeux au ciel.

Iris se mit à rire et déclara qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée, préférant détourner les yeux des sottises des garçons pour ne pas s'attirer dans leurs ennuis. La réponse fit beaucoup rire Mrs Potter, qui dit à la mère d'Iris qu'elle avait une fille charmante.

— Il faudra absolument que vous veniez dîner à la maison, dit Mrs Potter, un bras passé autour de celui de son mari.

— Il serait agréable de bavarder ailleurs qu'à l'hôpital ou sur un quai de gare, approuva Mr Potter. Mais peut-être êtes-vous disponibles pendant ces vacances ?

— Et bien, ma foi, oui, je pense... répondit la mère d'Iris en demandant confirmation à son père par un regard.

— Je sais que vous avez beaucoup à faire, entre votre travail et votre fils, et nous pourrons toujours remettre cela à plus tard sinon. Mais c'est que James se plaint toujours de s'ennuyer à la maison... La compagnie d'Iris lui fera sans doute plaisir, n'est-ce pas James ?

James approuva avec un sourire poli qui faillit faire éclater de rire Iris. Elle imaginait bien ses doutes, qui devaient être les mêmes que les siens. Si Iris savait apprécier la compagnie de James Potter en compagnie de ses camarades de maison, elle n'était pas bien sûre de s'entendre aussi bien avec lui s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

 _ **XXXX**_

Si Iris avait su que cette invitation allait déclencher, quelques jours plus tard, une des pires disputes qu'elle avait eues avec sa mère, la jeune sorcière aurait sans doute déclenché une bagarre avec Potter sur le quai de la gare pour s'éviter un tel supplice.

— JAMAIS !

— Iris, arrête de faire l'enfant et obéis !

— J'AI DIT NON !

— Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis ta mère jeune fille, et tu feras ce que je te dis ! Alors tu enfiles cette robe et tu descends !

— Je vais me pendre avec, ouais !

— IRIS !

— C'est hors de question ! Je vais avoir l'air complètement tarte et Potter va se foutre de moi !

— Surveille ton langage veux-tu ? Iris, les Potter sont des gens très respectables, et lorsqu'on va dîner chez des gens respectables, on s'habille en conséquence. Tu n'as jamais mis cette robe, elle est très bien, alors tu arrêtes de discuter.

— Mais...

— Continue de te montrer aussi désagréable et butée ma fille, et tu peux dire adieu à ton séjour chez Lily.

Furieuse, Iris finit par capituler, sachant très bien que sa mère était capable de la priver de sortie si elle le voulait. Néanmoins, elle ne se priva pas de faire remarquer qu'au vu de son chantage, le Choixpeau magique aurait peut-être dû l'envoyer à Serpentard. Une fois arrivés chez les Potter, cette affreuse robe jaune citron à col claudine sur le dos, Iris attrapa tout de même un fou rire en voyant son père sursauter devant l'apparence de l'elfe de maison chargé de prendre leurs manteaux.

— Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous offenser, c'est simplement que je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on surgisse ainsi devant moi.

— Twinkie n'est pas du tout fâchée Mr Leighton. C'est Twinkie qui est désolée d'avoir effrayé les invités de ses maîtres...

— Non vraiment, il ne faut pas Madame... Mademoiselle... Monsieur, hésita-t-il en se tournant vers Iris, gêné.

Twinkie, pour le plus grand soulagement du père d'Iris, disparut très vite avec leurs affaires, les laissant avec Mr et Mrs Potter, qui les invitèrent à s'installer dans le salon. Ou, d'après ce qu'Iris comprenait en voyant la maison dans laquelle il vivait, l'un des salons. La maison, ou plutôt la demeure, lui semblait immense. Iris avait toujours su que Potter venait d'une famille très aisée, mais elle n'avait jamais pris la mesure de la richesse de ses parents à Poudlard. La taille des pièces, leur hauteur sous plafond et la décoration très raffinée ne laissaient pas beaucoup de doutes quant à l'aisance dans laquelle cette famille évoluait. Néanmoins, la jeune fille trouvait que leur maison renvoyait une certaine chaleur, une certaine vie qui ne donnait pas l'impression d'être dans un musée, comme c'était le cas chez les grands-parents d'Orthia. Avec un sourire, Iris nota les tons plutôt chauds et sans doute un peu orientés Gryffondor du salon, qui ressemblait un peu à leur salle commune en plus élégante. Et avec un lustre, accessoirement.

— James ne va tarder à arriver, il aime se faire attendre. Twinkie va se charger de le faire se presser un peu, lui dit Mrs Potter avec un sourire amical. En tout cas, tu es ravissante...

— Merci, c'est gentil, répondit Iris avec un sourire un peu trop forcé.

Lorsque Potter arriva dans la pièce, un sourire de gentleman au visage pour saluer les invités de ses parents, Iris continua de comprendre comment ils parvenaient à se faire aimer des professeurs malgré ses multiples manquements au règlement. Potter savait très bien être charmant, et il savait aussi en jouer. La jeune fille vit clairement le Gryffondor poser les yeux sur elle, mais elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'avoir un air moqueur, rieur ou goguenard : elle le fusilla immédiatement d'un regard qui laissait entendre mille menaces s'il s'avisait une seule réflexion.

Au bout de quelques minutes de politesses, James se tourna vers sa mère avec l'air angélique de celui qui veut demander quelque chose.

— Oui James, je suis d'accord. Mais ne nous faites pas attendre au moment de passer à table, répondit Mrs Potter, lisant sûrement dans les pensées de son fils.

— Promis.

— Nous avons aménagé une partie du sous-sol et James a tendance à trouver son billard bien plus intéressant que notre compagnie, expliqua Mrs Potter aux parents d'Iris. Si cela ne vous dérange pas que les enfants nous délaissent...

— Oh, à leur âge, notre conversation les ennuie, plaisanta la mère de la jeune fille.

Iris savait très bien que si sa mère n'en montrait rien car elle était bonne comédienne, elle n'aimait pas l'idée de savoir Iris seule au sous-sol avec un garçon, et encore moins si c'était pour qu'elle joue au billard, sport de bar par excellence, avec les fléchettes.

— Je sais pas jouer au billard, expliqua Iris à Potter alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers menant au sous-sol.

— C'est l'occasion d'essayer. On peut jouer au tennis de table si tu préfères, mais je te préviens, je suis imbattable.

— Ah non, je suis imbattable, corrigea Iris. C'est le seul sport où j'arrive à battre mes frères et crois-moi, ce sont pas des chèvres.

— On va bien voir ça. Sinon, jolie robe.

— Non seulement je vais te battre Potter, mais je vais te faire manger ta raquette pour la peine.

Arrivée au bas des escaliers, Iris se retint d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise : Potter était sans doute l'adolescent le plus gâté d'Angleterre. Cette pièce contenait tout ce que l'on pouvait désirer pour passer de bons moments avec des amis.

— Bienvenue dans mon antre.

— C'est chouette... Tes parents se sont pas fichus de toi ! Et t'as un baby-foot ? C'est fou que tu aies plein de trucs moldus comme ça...

— C'est plutôt marrant. Je vais mettre de la musique... _Led Zeppelin_ ça te va ?

— Oui oui... Non mais sérieusement, t'as ton propre canapé et tout ! Tes parents te voient de temps en temps ?

— Cette pièce je l'utilise surtout quand il y a les copains, sinon je tourne un peu en rond. Bon alors, tu m'affrontes, l'invaincue du tennis de table ?

— Tu vas mordre la poussière, Potter.

— T'as pas la tenue la plus adaptée pour affronter un adversaire de ma taille, Leighton.

— Arrête les remarques, c'est déjà suffisamment pénible comme ça. Et si t'en parles à Sirius, je balance toutes tes conneries passées et à venir à ta mère.

— Je suis sûre que la tienne serait ravie de savoir que tu descends des bouteilles de Whisky pur feu avec nous de temps en temps, dans notre dortoir. Non mais je déconne, tu sais. Je suis un peu endimanché aussi, ma mère veut toujours que je sois "convenable" quand on reçoit des gens. Je compatis.

— Je me suis rarement sentie aussi tarte de ma vie, répondit Iris en se préparant à servir.

La balle fusa sur la table, surprenant Potter. Iris ricana et lui lança un regard triomphant, amusée de sa surprise.

— Pas mal ! Bah, tu sais, c'est pas que ça te va mal. C'est juste que ça change beaucoup, par rapport à d'habitude.

Iris elle, se trouvait ridicule dans cette robe de fille trop sage. Potter avait lui raison, ça ne lui ressemblait pas et surtout, malgré ce qu'il disait, cela ne lui allait pas. Avec une robe aussi peu flatteuse pour sa silhouette, à col claudine et à coupe droite, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle avait encore un corps de petite fille, filiforme, sans douceur. Elle en voulait beaucoup à sa mère de lui imposer d'arborer une apparence qui ne lui allait pas. Ce n'était pas qu'Iris n'était pas féminine, mais elle n'était pas assez coquette ou à l'aise avec son corps pour s'habiller ainsi. Elle se sentait comme un Botruc que l'on aurait apprivoisé pour jouer à la poupée.

— Et deux points pour moi !

— Fais pas trop la maline ! Je mets du temps à démarrer, mais je suis un as !

— Un as de ramasseur de balles, ouais !

— HAHA ! Tu as vu ce revers ! Non, non, manifestement tu l'as pas vu venir... Oh, attends.

Potter sortit quelque chose de sa poche, et Iris se demanda l'espace d'un instant si c'était un briquet moldu : il ne comptait tout de même pas fumer avec leurs parents dans la maison ? La jeune fille était déjà en train de s'imaginer privée de sortie, de disques, de chocolats et même de lumière quand elle comprit que l'objet était un miroir.

— Salut vieux ! Comment tu vas depuis tout à l'heure ?

— Potter, dis-moi que tu n'es pas en train de parler à ton reflet, je t'en supplie.

— Ta dulcinée est comme tu le vois, d'une très agréable compagnie, dit Potter en continuant de fixer le miroir.

— Arrête de l'appeler ma dulcinée, râla la voix de Sirius.

Iris était surprise de reconnaître sa voix en provenance du petit miroir : mais plus que le procédé de communication, c'était sa joie incontrôlable d'entendre le Gryffondor qui l'étonnait. Elle avait nettement eu l'impression de sentir son cœur manquer un battement.

— Elle est en train d'essayer de me battre au tennis de table, poursuivit Potter.

— Curieusement, j'ai envie qu'elle te mette une raclée. Tu me la passes, deux minutes ?

Avec un sourire qui contrairement à ce qu'Iris aurait pensé n'avait rien de moqueur, Potter lui passa le miroir et partit s'avachir dans son canapé. Fixant l'objet, elle sourit instinctivement au visage de Sirius qui se tenait à la place de son reflet.

— Si je m'attendais à avoir de tes nouvelles comme ça, dit Iris en riant. C'est pratique !

— Pas vrai ? C'est un miroir à double sens. Tu vas bien ?

— Pour l'instant, Potter est d'une très agréable compagnie, mais on verra si ça va durer quand je l'aurais humilié. Et toi, comment tu vas ?

Iris était un peu inquiète, sachant combien Sirius était isolé chez ses parents. Il ne pouvait même pas recevoir de lettres, privé de tout contact avec ceux que sa famille estimait avoir une mauvaise influence sur lui. D'ailleurs, l'existence de ce miroir la rassurait un peu.

— Ça va, répondit simplement Sirius.

— J'ai acheté deux ou trois trucs moldus pour te les montrer une fois à Poudlard.

— T'es la meilleure, tu le sais ça ?

Iris sourit, espérant surtout ne pas rougir. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, mais elle se sentait vraiment étrange, un peu fébrile en parlant à Sirius ce soir. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il lui manquait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

— Tu as prévu une excursion dans Londres, comme aux dernières vacances ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse de savoir si Sirius allait l'appeler chez elle et quand.

— Je pense que ça va être compliqué cette fois...

Quelque chose passa dans les yeux de Sirius qui inquiéta Iris, quelque chose qui ne ressemblait pas au garçon qu'elle fréquentait. Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander si tout allait bien quand Sirius la devança.

— C'est quoi, ton programme pour les prochains jours ?

— Oh... Rendre visite à mon frère, réviser pour les BUSEs pour que ma mère arrête d'être sur mon dos, aller quelques jours chez Lily.

— Tu vas chez Evans ? intervint Potter, soudainement à nouveau intéressé par la conversation.

— Bien sûr que je vais chez Lily, c'est mon amie je te signale. Dont je te conseille de fortement t'éloigner si tu veux éviter les ennuis, répondit Iris, menaçante.

— Ouais, on en reparlera.

Iris passa encore quelques minutes à discuter avec Sirius, jusqu'à ce que Twinkie fasse son apparition pour les informer que le dîner était servi. Elle avait eu un peu de mal à dire au revoir au Gryffondor, au sens propre comme au sens figuré : elle ne savait pas quoi dire comme mot d'au revoir sans paraître ridicule et surtout, elle n'avait pas envie de laisser Sirius. Discuter avec lui jusqu'au bout de la nuit était selon elle une option bien préférable.

— Alors, vous vous amusez bien ? demanda Mrs Potter alors qu'ils s'installaient à table.

— Leighton est bien trop bonne au tennis de table pour être une invitée idéale, râla Potter.

— James, combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire de ne pas appeler les jeunes filles par leurs noms de famille ? Enfin !

Potter grimaça en sa direction et Iris étouffa un rire dans son verre d'eau, sous le regard désapprobateur de sa mère. Cela l'agaça profondément et elle faillit grimacer : qu'attendait-elle au juste ? Qu'elle sourit en hochant la tête de temps en temps, en ayant l'air d'une gourde dans une jolie robe ?

— En tout cas, j'espère que tu travailles suffisamment jeune homme. Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu prennes tes examens suffisamment au sérieux. Je pourrais interroger Iris à ce sujet...

— Leighton n'a vraiment pas intérêt non plus à ce qu'on aborde le sujet, rétorqua Potter, pensant faire un trait d'humour.

Les parents d'Iris, qui accordaient beaucoup d'importance à la réussite scolaire, tiquèrent dans un parfait ensemble. En voyant l'air terrifié qui s'afficha sur le visage de son camarade de maison dans les secondes qui suivirent, Iris réalisa qu'elle devait avoir un regard très expressif, du moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de menacer quelqu'un. Sans doute Potter était-il effrayé à l'idée qu'elle puisse révéler à sa mère qu'il avait fait exploser les toilettes du sixième étage en début d'année, sans jamais que Mrs McGonagall ne parvienne à prouver quoique ce soit.

— Je veux dire... On le sait tous, c'est une sacrée quiche en Métamorphose.

— James ! le sermonna Mr Potter.

— Non mais... Je veux juste dire que, hormis pour la Métamorphose, Leighton... Iris est une fille studieuse.

— Merci James, je crois qu'on a saisi que la Métamorphose était pas mon truc, dit Iris, le nez dans son assiette.

— Je n'étais pas très bon non plus, avoua Mr Potter après un bref silence. J'ai même fait exploser le bocal à bonbons du professeur Dumbledore en quatrième année. L'un d'entre eux a failli éborgner le pauvre Archie Verpey.

— Leighton a mis feu au chapeau de Mrs McGonagall, renchérit Potter, avant de se rappeler que ses remarques n'étaient pas des plus judicieuses.

Iris, qui avait pris soin de taire cet incident à ses parents, leur jeta un regard désolé. Mr Potter se mit à rire, rassurant Iris sur le fait que la malédiction n'était pas définitive : la preuve en était, il avait même eu un Effort Exceptionnel en Métamorphose, pour ses BUSEs, et il avait poursuivi jusqu'en septième année.

— Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux pour le monde sorcier que je ne poursuive pas après cette année, plaisanta Iris avec un sourire poli.

— Il ne faut pas que tu sois si défaitiste ma chérie, je te l'ai déjà dit, intervint la mère d'Iris. La Métamorphose est une matière très importante et l'abandonner sans réfléchir restreindrait tes choix de carrière. Toi qui ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire, tu as intérêt à garder le plus de cartes possibles en main.

Iris soupira discrètement, détestant la tournure que prenait la conversation. Potter ne semblait pas beaucoup plus apprécier qu'elle, levant les yeux au ciel en entendant sa mère dire qu'elle s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir plus concerné par son avenir.

— On leur en demande beaucoup trop, ils sont jeunes, dit le père d'Iris.

— C'est bien vrai. Ils ne sont pas assez matures pour savoir ce qu'ils veulent faire, il suffit de voir notre spécimen pour s'en rendre compte, approuva Mr Potter en désignant son fils.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux adolescents furent autorisés à quitter la table et Iris dut se retenir pour ne pas frapper Potter dans l'épaule immédiatement en se levant de sa chaise. Elle eut la présence d'esprit d'attendre d'être dans la cave, loin des regards et des oreilles des adultes.

— Aïe !

— T'as pas une autre idée brillante ? Dire à ma mère que je fous rien à Poudlard !

— J'ai pas dit ça !

— Tu t'es rattrapé ! Et heureusement, parce que c'est pas vrai !

— Avoue que depuis que tu sors avec Sirius, tu bosses quand même vachement moins.

Iris réfléchit quelques secondes et haussa les épaules. C'était sans doute vrai, après tout. Elle n'avait jamais été l'étudiante la plus sérieuse de sa promotion, mais avait toujours été entraînée par la capacité d'étude assez impressionnante de Lily. Or, Sirius et ses amis étaient de sacrées distractions, et elle avait toujours été facilement détournée du travail par les distractions.

— Bon, tu me défies au billard ou pas ? dit Potter, provocateur.

— Je sais pas jouer.

— Je vais t'apprendre.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit ne serait-ce que l'an dernier, voire il y a quelques mois, qu'Iris se retrouverait à jouer au billard avec Potter dans sa cave en riant comme une baleine, elle aurait sans doute conseillé à cette personne d'aller consulter un psychomage ou un exorciste. Mais le fait était qu'Iris s'amusait vraiment bien et appréciait réellement la compagnie de Potter. Depuis cette année, leur relation avait beaucoup évolué, de toute manière. Certes, Iris n'avait jamais été aussi catégorique que Lily à son égard, sachant reconnaître que la bonne humeur et les blagues du poursuiveur l'avaient souvent amusée à Poudlard. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais réellement fréquenté jusque cette année, où elle s'était considérablement rapprochée des garçons, Sirius en tête, bien sûr. Cependant, James restait celui avec lequel elle avait le moins d'affinités : ils s'entendaient bien au quotidien, mais il ne lui était pas aussi sympathique que Peter ou Remus. Or, beaucoup de choses changeaient depuis ces dernières semaines. Elle passait de plus en pus de temps avec Sirius et ses amis, et le whisky pur feu rapprochait les gens, c'était bien connu. Et voilà que maintenant, elle passait une soirée entièrement seule avec lui sans s'ennuyer une seule seconde et sans éprouver trop l'envie de le gifler. Néanmoins, une petite voix dans sa tête ne pouvait s'empêcher de la culpabiliser par rapport au comportement manipulateur dont il faisait preuve envers Lily. Une fois de plus, Iris se sentait partagée.

— Houhou, Leighton ! Bon, tu joues ou tu comptes les fantômes ?

— On t'a jamais appris à être patient à toi hein ?

— C'est une fausse qualité, la patience. On obtient rien à être patient.

— Bah voyons... Et c'est pas de la patience, ton petit numéro de camarade de maison idéal avec Lily ?

Le Gryffondor haussa les sourcils en sa direction, surpris par la sortie d'Iris. Cette dernière ne réussit pas à s'empêcher d'arborer un petit sourire victorieux, trop heureuse d'avoir réussi à le désarçonner.

— Black ne t'a pas dit que j'avais vu clair dans ton petit jeu ? poursuivit-elle en visant pour jouer.

— Il m'a fait part de tes honteuses accusations, si c'est ça que tu veux dire.

— Et les Détraqueurs animent des goûters d'anniversaire, c'est bien connu. T'es toujours après Lily.

— Et alors, en quoi ça te dérange ? rétorqua Potter, un peu agressif. Si elle me plaît, Evans ?

— Ça me dérange parce que tu la manipules. Si elle te plaît, tu la joues à la loyale et t'envoies pas Darius à l'infirmerie. Ne pense même pas à nier, Potter ! Et dire à Lily que Darius avait l'air très proche de Lydie Goldstein, c'était innocent aussi ? Tu la prends pour une idiote, et c'est pas vraiment la façon la plus saine de draguer une fille !

— Je fais ce que je veux, Leighton. Et ne pense pas à t'en mêler.

— C'est ma pote, je m'en mêle si je veux. Tu crois qu'elle va écouter qui ? Alors tu fais les choses correctement, pas comme un Serpentard. Si t'arrêtes de faire tes coups en douce, je m'en mêle pas.

Potter semblait ennuyé, prenant vraisemblablement la menace d'Iris au sérieux. Bien vite, il haussa cependant les épaules et se mit à jouer à son tour.

— Et dire que Sirius arrête pas de dire que t'es la fille la moins chiante de la terre...

 _ **XXXX**_

D'un bref signe de tête, Iris salua l'infirmière qu'elle croisa dans le couloir et qu'elle avait déjà vue à plusieurs reprises apporter des potions à son frère. Elle soupçonnait d'ailleurs Lionel d'avoir un petit coup de cœur, car il était toujours particulièrement agréable avec elle, alors qu'Iris l'avait déjà vu faire preuve de beaucoup de mauvaise volonté envers d'autres infirmières tout aussi polies.

Après cette visite à son frère, elle partirait chez Lily pour trois jours et elle avait plutôt hâte. Elle avait passé les jours précédents à réviser, réviser et encore réviser, contrôlée par une attention parentale démesurée. Iris considérait Potter et ses sous-entendus partiellement responsables de cet harcèlement. Rapidement, Iris frappa à la porte et entra, son frère attendant sa visite. Elle perdit cependant bien vite sa témérité en reconnaissant le professeur Dumbledore assis sur un fauteuil en face de son frère.

— Bonjour, Miss Leighton.

— Pro... Professeur.

— J'espère que vous profitez bien de ces vacances.

— Oh... Oui, tout à fait. Je... Je vais attendre dehors.

— Non, je vous laisse profiter de la compagnie de votre frère, j'allais partir. Lionel, je viendrais vous rendre visite bientôt. En attendant, continuez de vous rétablir.

Après lui avoir souhaité de bonnes vacances et lui avoir adressé un de ses célèbres sourires malicieux, le directeur de Poudlard partit en chantonnant. Un peu surprise, Iris mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits.

— Il te rend souvent visite, Dumbledore ? finit par demander Iris en prenant place sur le fauteuil. Comment ça, ça lui arrive ? C'est régulier ?

Lionel sourit et lui demanda comment se passaient ses vacances, cherchant sans doute à détourner la conversation. Mais Iris était intriguée et surtout, elle voyait là une occasion d'en savoir un peu plus sur les mystères qui entouraient l'agression de son frère.

— Oui oui, elles se passent bien. Donc, il vient souvent te voir ? Pourquoi ? Bon sang, il y a intérêt à ce que tu continues tes progrès en rééducation car je trouve que tu t'arranges vraiment du fait de pas pouvoir parler, des fois !

L'ancien Serdaigle se mit à rire et lui indiqua qu'il était tout à fait normal que le professeur Dumbledore vienne lui rendre visite, car après tout, il était l'un de ses anciens élèves. Il avait reçu la visite de la plupart de ses anciens professeurs.

— Il y a un truc louche avec Dumbledore, je le sais très bien. Tu me prends pour une gamine qui capte rien, et ça m'énerve Lionel. Ne hausse pas les épaules, tu pourrais m'expliquer un peu !

Lionel s'obstina à lui demander comment allaient ses révisions et elle crut bien qu'elle allait le frapper avec son ardoise. Depuis des semaines et des semaines, elle mourrait d'envie de savoir ce que son frère avait bien pu fabriquer en Grèce pour s'attirer dans de tels ennuis. Mais au vu de l'état physique et surtout psychologique de son frère, elle avait revu l'ordre de ses priorités. Mais maintenant, Lionel commençait à aller mieux. Et cette rencontre fortuite avec Dumbledore renforçait les suppositions qu'elle avait pu faire avec Lily et Sirius...

— Dumbledore t'a demandé un truc en Grèce, c'est ça ? Comment ça, n'importe quoi ? Alors pourquoi les Aurors s'intéressaient tellement à la Grèce, et à ce que t'avais bien pu faire quand tu m'as laissée seule à l'hôtel, hein ?

Agacé, Lionel écrivit rapidement sur son ardoise un _"Aurors très inventifs"_ qui fit bouillonner Iris.

— Donc, ce que t'es en train de me dire, c'est que tu t'es fait agresser par le plus grand des hasards. Les gens qui t'ont mis dans cet état, cette fausse moldue qui t'a fréquenté pendant des semaines en attendant son moment, c'était juste pour le fun ?

Évidemment, Lionel savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre que c'était le cas. Ennuyé, il fit un geste agacé du bras qui lui demandait sans doute de laisser tomber.

— C'est quoi ce grand secret autour de ce qui t'est arrivé ? Et pourquoi l'enquête elle piétine comme ça ? Soit les Aurors sont vraiment des sous-doués, soit ils protègent quelque chose d'important. C'est ça ?

Lionel secoua négativement la tête avant de lui dire à nouveau de s'occuper de ses affaires, et de laisser les adultes gérer les leurs. Vexée, Iris monta au créneau.

— Ça, fallait y penser avant de m'emmener en Grèce avec toi. T'as fait un truc, et j'étais là-bas avec toi. Tu vois pas le rapport, tu dis ? Tu sais Lionel, quand t'étais inconscient, qu'on savait pas si tu allais survivre et que je paniquais à l'idée de plus te revoir ? Les Aurors, ils m'ont demandé qui tu avais vu en Grèce, ce que tu faisais. Et moi, j'étais bien incapable de répondre. T'imagines ? J'ai pas arrêté de me dire "Et merde ! Si ça se trouve on pourrait trouver le coupable !". T'imagines comme je me suis retournée le cerveau, la nuit ? Comme j'ai culpabilisé en cherchant ? Et puis merde Lionel, t'es mon frère ! Ne me dis pas de m'occuper de mes affaires ! Quand tu manques de mourir, tes affaires, ce sont aussi les miennes !

Iris avait la voix qui tremblait et les larmes aux yeux. Elle en voulait à son frère de ne pas réaliser combien elle avait besoin d'être là pour lui, et de savoir, elle qui avait toujours été si proche de lui.

— Sirius dit que c'est peut-être par rapport à ce Voldemort. C'est ça ? Dumbledore pense que c'est une vraie menace et il t'a demandé quelque chose, en Grèce ? Lionel ? Ce Voldemort, c'est plus qu'un illuminé ? Dumbledore le prend au sérieux, tu as dû te renseigner sur lui ? Et des mecs de Voldemort t'ont torturé parce que tu savais quelque chose ?

Lionel la regarda un moment sans rien dire, ou plutôt sans rien écrire. Après ce moment qui lui parut durer une éternité, il lui fit signe de sortir de sa chambre.

— Sérieusement ?

Ajoutant un _"DEHORS !_ " à son ardoise, Lionel réitéra le signe, l'air furieux. Prenant ses affaires avec toute la rage dont elle était capable, Iris sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Pourquoi fallait-il que le monde entier la prenne pour un paillasson ?

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est un peu plus long, j'espère qu'il n'en est pas ennuyeux pour autant. Iris est en pleine crise d'adolescence, et je pense qu'on s'en rend pas mal compte dans ce chapitre. Elle est tiraillée entre son manque de confiance en elle et son envie de s'imposer de plus en plus forte. C'est pas forcément évident, de prendre de l'assurance :)_

 _Je sais, Sirius et Iris sont de grands handicapés des sentiments, incapables de parler avec des mots concis et clairs qui exprimeraient clairement ce qu'ils ressentent. Mais ma foi, n'est-ce pas un peu plus drôle comme ça ? Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai toujours imaginé qu'en raison de son contexte familial, Sirius avait dû avoir du mal à construire sa vie amoureuse et à savoir comment se comporter avec une fille à laquelle il tenait vraiment. D'autres fictions le voient comme un Dom Juan, moi je le vois plutôt comme ça, à s'obstiner dans l'idée que sa copine est une pote qu'il peut embrasser, parce que c'est plus simple pour lui..._

 _Le prochain chapitre se déroulera encore partiellement pendant les vacances, et nous irons chez Lily pour quelques temps (et on rigolera bien). Et puis, Iris et Sirius passeront beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, mais pas pour réviser.(Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien y faire alors...)  
_

 _Si vous vous sentez de laisser un ptit mot, ça me fera vachement plaisir... Genre, je danse et tout quand je reçois une review. Du sirtaki._

 _P.S : La suite de "La vigne et le rosier" devrait arriver dans le mois. Mais il y a un fichu paragraphe qui me prend la tête au plus haut point, et je ne veux pas publier tant que ce n'est pas réglé._


	16. Aboyer à la lune

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Nous nous retrouvons, avec beaucoup de retard j'en conviens, pour le seizième chapitre de cette fiction. Mes excuses pour cette publication tardive, mais entre le fait que je n'ai plus internet et le fait que la fameuse Real Life est assez relou avec moi en ce moment... Mais en tout cas, comme à chaque fois, il faut vraiment que je vous remercie. Pour votre lecture, pour vos ajouts en favori, et surtout, pour les reviews génialissimes que je reçois, très constructives qui plus est. Vraiment, tout ce que vous me dites m'intéresse beaucoup et me touche beaucoup.  
_

 _J'en profite pour remercier les guests que je ne peux pas encenser par mail : **Fan2toi** qui me motive toujours autant par son enthousiasme, **SlytherinGirl** et **Jamie-love** d'autres enthousiastes à qui je souhaite la bienvenue par ici, **Luxisse** qui est passée de l'ombre à la lumière avec sa première review très constructive, **Ewylyn** la brume enchantée d'Avalon toujours aussi fidèle (hihi...), et **polala** qui surveille la crise d'adolescence d'Iris de près :D._

 _Et puis, une montagne de paillettes pour ma copine **Sundae Vanille** , dont les mails sont tellement génialissimes que j'aurais même pas assez Chocogrenouilles pour la remercier pour ses petits mots._

 _Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et surtout, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Sinon, je me prive de chocolat._

 _ **Chapitre 16**_

 _ **Aboyer à la lune**_

Iris s'étira, un peu frustrée à l'idée de ne pas avoir dormi plus longtemps après une nuit à avoir autant papoté. Lily avait oublié de fermer ses volets la veille, et en cette journée qui semblait ensoleillée, des rayons de lumière teintés par les voilages mauves de sa chambre étaient venus la tirer de son sommeil. Sa meilleure amie elle, dormait encore à poings fermés, ses cheveux roux étalés un peu partout autour de son visage.

Iris était particulièrement contente d'être chez Lily. Elle s'y sentait bien et surtout, elle était avec celle avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux au monde. Après la dispute monumentale qu'elle avait eue avec son frère, avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter jusqu'au bout de la nuit était quelque chose dont elle avait besoin. Et Lily avait toujours été la meilleure des confidentes.

La veille, lorsqu'elle était arrivée chez son amie, Iris avait le moral dans les chaussettes et cela pour plusieurs raisons. L'attitude de son frère envers elle la chagrinait énormément, bien sûr. Elle qui avait toujours cru qu'ils avaient une relation particulière, elle réalisait amèrement que Lionel, comme les autres, la considérait comme une gamine incapable de comprendre et d'entendre les choses. Pourtant, elle voulait être là pour lui, et elle savait qu'elle pouvait l'être. Pourquoi la laisser dans l'ignorance, l'exclure comme une petite fille qui n'a pas le droit de s'installer à la table des adultes aux repas de famille ? Personne n'avait l'air de réaliser qu'elle était là, et cela lui donnait envie de hurler. L'entente avec ses parents était d'ailleurs difficile ces derniers temps. L'ambiance était devenue tendue chez elle lorsqu'elle était dans les parages. C'était à croire qu'elle ne parvenait plus à être d'accord avec ses parents, comme s'ils prenaient un malin plaisir à désapprouver la plupart de ses goûts et de ses projets. La veille, elle avait eu l'impression de désespérer sa mère simplement par le fait d'écouter les _New York Dolls (*)_. Peut-être qu'elle s'attendait à finir par trouver Iris à se prostituer dans les rues de Londres pour se payer une dose d'héroïne tout ça parce qu'elle écoutait des musiciens qui aimaient se maquiller pour la scène... Même son père, qui avait toujours d'une nature plus conciliante que celle de sa mère, semblait de plus en plus en décalage avec Iris. Un peu comme si elle avait continué d'avancer sur une route, alors que ses parents avaient décidé de s'y arrêter. La jeune fille se sentait donc seule chez elle, sans compter sur le fait que Sirius lui manquait beaucoup. Elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de lui et elle avait bien plus pris l'habitude de sentir son bras autour de ses épaules qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

Doucement, Iris se redressa sur le lit d'appoint qui avait été installé pour elle. Elle étouffa un bâillement, avant de dévier son regard sur un coin de mur de la chambre. Lily y avait affiché des tas de photos qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Il y avait notamment la fameuse photo où elles arboraient toutes les deux des sombreros en faisant des grimaces, ou cette autre où elles posaient devant un arbre du parc de Cokeworth (**). Le soleil se couchait derrière elles, et les cheveux roux de Lily étaient dorés. Elle serrait Iris dans ses bras en regardant l'objectif, avec l'air malicieux qu'elle affichait lorsqu'elle disait n'importe quoi. D'ailleurs, c'était sans doute le cas, car Iris éclatait de rire sur la photo. C'était un très beau cliché. C'était Severus qui avait pris cette photo, une fin d'après-midi d'été avant leur troisième année. Iris avait le souvenir d'avoir attrapé un fou rire avec le Serpentard à propos d'un lapsus qu'avait fait Lily.

Iris décala son regard vers la photo d'à côté, prise également dans ce parc ce fameux après-midi. C'était Lily qui les avait pris en photo en train de discuter, assis au pied de l'arbre. Severus regardait le sol en souriant légèrement. Iris était à moitié avachie à côté de lui, appuyée sur ses coudes et ses mains, déjà à l'époque, dans les poches. Elle n'était plus capable de se souvenir de quoi ils parlaient tous les deux, mais c'était drôle de se rappeler qu'à une époque, ils étaient parvenus à s'entendre ainsi. Mais Severus avait toujours été très différent en dehors de Poudlard. Et puis il était bien plus doux, moins sur la défensive, quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Elle aussi, sans doute.

Dans son lit, Lily bougea un peu, faisant dépasser son pied droit de sa couette. Elle ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux, avant de cacher sa tête sous son oreiller.

— Bien dormi ?

— Trop peu. Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ?

— Non, j'émerge à peine.

— On est samedi hein ?

Iris acquiesça et Lily grogna, cachant un peu plus sa tête sous son oreiller, comme si elle comptait de plus jamais montrer son visage au reste du monde. La sœur de Lily, Pétunia, qui s'était installée près de Londres au moment de ses études de dactylographie, venait rendre visite à ses parents, profitant d'un déplacement professionnel de son petit-ami dans la région. Étant donné la difficulté de leurs relations, dire que Lily appréhendait cette visite était un euphémisme.

Le moment venu, Vernon Dursley arriva donc chez Lily, un beau bouquet de fleurs pour Mrs Evans. Bien qu'elle n'avait pas une opinion très favorable du jeune homme en raison des critiques peu élogieuses de Lily à son égard, Iris afficha son sourire le plus amical au moment de le saluer. D'ailleurs, elle se félicita de l'avoir fait, car Vernon lui répondit d'une manière tout à fait charmante et polie, avant de lui demander si ses vacances se passaient bien.

— Bah il a l'air très gentil... murmura Iris à Lily, étonnée de voir son amie aussi peu indulgente.

— Oh, tu verras.

Iris haussa les épaules, se demandant si Lily était encore objective quand quelque chose touchait de près ou de loin Pétunia. Cette dernière regardait d'ailleurs Vernon avec adoration, et malgré le peu de sympathie qu'elle éprouvait envers la grande sœur de Lily, Iris ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela touchant.

— Asseyez-vous Vernon, je vous en prie, dit la mère de Lily alors qu'elle préparait un vase pour son bouquet.

Un sourire toujours aimable sur le visage, Vernon s'installa en prenant la moitié du fauteuil pour lui. Le jeune homme était vraiment très massif et si pour l'instant, sa carrure pouvait le faire passer pour un rugbymen amateur un peu enrobé, Iris soupçonnait qu'elle évoluerait plutôt vers celle d'un morse avec l'âge. A côté de lui, Pétunia avait l'air d'une crevette un peu maigrelette.

— J'ai préparé du ragoût, j'espère que vous aimez !

— J'aime beaucoup... Et c'est un plaisir d'être invité à votre table.

Iris, qui n'était pas vraiment une amatrice de ragoût, s'empêcha de grimacer en regardant Lily, assise à sa droite. Celle-ci levait les yeux au ciel, sans doute en raison de l'extrême politesse de Vernon. Amusée par la mauvaise foi de sa meilleure amie, Iris se retint lui mettre une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête.

Une fois à table, Iris ne bavarda pas beaucoup, bien trop occupée à essayer de manger son ragoût sans laisser deviner qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de faire disparaître son assiette d'un coup de baguette magique. De toute manière, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre d'avoir quelque chose à dire sur la difficulté de la dactylographie dont Pétunia les assommait, ou sur la possible promotion de Vernon au sein de son entreprise de perceuses.

— Je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous Vernon, vous êtes un travailleur, cette promotion finira bien par arriver, dit le père de Lily en coupant sa viande.

— Je l'espère, mais vous savez, je vois des gens bien peu concernés par le bien-être de cette entreprise et qui pourtant, en gravisse les échelons.

— Ce n'est qu'une question de temps...

— Je ne sais pas, je trouve que la société d'aujourd'hui n'encourage pas vraiment le mérite, le travail...

Par un procédé qu'Iris eut envie de qualifier de magique, la discussion vira clairement en critique du régime politique moldu actuel, ce qui l'ennuya profondément. Puis, Vernon se mit à déblatérer sur la jeunesse actuelle, qui ne pensait selon lui qu'à la musique et à fumer de la marijuana.

— Faudrait qu'il en fume un peu lui, non ? chuchota Lily à Iris, qui pouffa dans son verre d'eau.

Pétunia lui lança un regard noir, même si elle ne semblait pas avoir entendu la plaisanterie, avant de se tourner à nouveau tout sourire vers Vernon. Iris comprit finalement très vite ce qui dérangeait tant Lily chez lui : il était prodigieusement ennuyeux et prévisible. En réalité, Vernon était déjà vieux dans sa tête, voire très vieux. Il ne savait parler que de fiscalité, de perceuses et de politique, et il disait détester aller au cinéma. Pétunia, qui avait déjà tendance à se prendre beaucoup trop au sérieux, risquait de devenir un monstre rabat-joie.

— Maman, on peut sortir de table ? demanda Lily une fois le dessert terminé.

— Bien sûr, mais débarrassez les assiettes à dessert s'il vous plaît.

En posant la vaisselle sur la table, Iris se fit la réflexion que la tarte aux pommes était définitivement mieux passée que le ragoût. Depuis la cuisine, on entendait encore Vernon s'offusquer du prix exorbitant de son assurance automobile.

— Ce mec fait rêver, hein ? dit Lily en fouillant dans les placards.

— Bah... Il a pas l'air méchant.

— Imagine, s'il apprend que je suis une sorcière. Je sais bien qu'il a l'air d'être gentil avec Pet', tout ça... Mais je pense qu'il va encore plus nous éloigner, tu vois ? Déjà qu'elle était pas facile avant.

— Tu devrais t'intéresser à la fiscalité, ça vous rapprocherait. Quoique, Pétunia serait plus intéressée par le dernier magazine de déco... Tu cherches quoi là, dans ton placard ?

— J'ai pratiquement rien mangé, je déteste le ragoût...

Lily se redressa, triomphante, un paquet de pop-corns caramélisés déjà prêt à la main. Les filles montèrent à toute vitesse dans la chambre, étouffant leurs rires avec plus ou moins de succès en entendant Vernon évoquer l'affreux danger que représentait la pullulation des lapins sur les routes de campagne. Elles s'installèrent chacune sur leur lit, se passant le paquet de pop-corn de temps en temps, écoutant un disque de Janis Joplin et bavardant des derniers potins de l'école en leur connaissance.

— Dis Lily... commença Iris après un long moment de silence et une poignée de pop-corn.

— Oui ? Passe moi le gilet derrière toi, j'ai un peu froid.

— Toi aussi, t'as hâte d'être de retour à Poudlard ? Enfin tu vois, maintenant que je suis avec toi ça va, mais... Je sais pas, je me sens pas tellement bien chez mes parents.

— Bah pour moi c'est différent, je peux voir Severus et puis je m'entends mieux avec ma mère que toi. Mais Darius me manque, toi et les autres aussi... Et puis la salle commune, tout ça... Et puis faire de la magie !

— C'est clair. C'est trop dur de ne pas pouvoir lancer de sortilèges ! Mes doigts me démangent !

— C'est quand même dur, de nous demander de nous couper du monde magique comme ça... Et puis dans l'autre sens aussi, quand on est à Poudlard, les trucs moldus ça me manque aussi. Ce serait quand même plus simple, si on pouvait tout mélanger.

Iris s'imagina tout d'un coup regarder la télévision avec Sirius, enlacés dans un canapé de la salle commune, la tête contre son épaule, couverts d'un plaid aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Elle sourit légèrement, avant de reprendre pied avec la réalité devant une Lily qui la regardait sans comprendre.

— Par contre, retourner à Poudlard, ça veut aussi dire passer les BUSE, dit Iris avec une grimace.

— Tu t'en sortiras très bien, tu verras. Peut-être que tu vas cartonner en Métamorphose devant un examinateur autre que McGonagall...

— Et les Pitiponks ont deux pattes, c'est bien connu.

— De toute façon, on s'en fiche si tu réussis pas la Métamorphose. T'as pas prévu de faire carrière dans la transformation d'objets, si ?

— Et puis il va y avoir ces fichus entretiens d'orientation... soupira Iris en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

— Et ?

Iris sentit une nouvelle fois cette impression désagréable lui étreindre la poitrine, qu'elle avait souvent ressenti chez elle, à force d'entendre ses parents lui parler de son avenir. Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle voulait faire après Poudlard et elle détestait devoir y penser. L'idée de travailler au Ministère comme sa mère et Lionel ne l'enthousiasmait pas du tout, malgré les belles carrières qu'ils semblaient y faire. Hector lui avait déjà proposé de venir passer une journée avec lui dans l'agence de publicité sorcière pour laquelle il travaillait, mais cette perspective ne l'emballait pas plus. En réalité, rien ne l'enthousiasmait vraiment dans la vie, si ce n'était la musique. Et elle doutait fortement que ses parents la laissent un jour travailler pour une maison de disques moldue...

— Non mais je peux pas laisser Pétunia avec ce type, dit soudain Lily à voix haute, effarée, visiblement obsédée par la question.

— Et tu veux faire quoi ?

— Lui balancer que je suis une sorcière, ça serait efficace.

— Pétunia te parlera plus jamais, si tu fais ça.

— Je crois qu'elle me parlera plus jamais si elle reste avec lui, tu sais...

— Ça a l'air important pour lui, la famille, contredit Iris.

— Je veux dire, parler comme une sœur... Pas juste à Noël devant mes parents.

— Ouais... Je sais pas Lily. Peut-être que ton idée de lui faire fumer un joint pourrait marcher...

— T'es bête. Bon, demain, ça te dit d'aller à la patinoire ?

— Tu sais bien que je suis pas douée.

— C'est pour ça que je propose. On rit jamais autant que lorsque t'enfiles des patins.

— Et ça se dit mon amie...

Le lendemain donc, Iris et Lily se rendirent donc à vélo à la patinoire de Cokeworth. Iris utilisait le vieux vélo de Pétunia, qui avait quelque peu pris l'humidité dans la cave à force de ne plus être utilisé.

— Je suis pas convaincue que les freins sont encore très efficaces... dit Iris à Lily alors qu'elle la suivait dans un croisement.

— T'es aussi à l'aise sur un vélo que sur un balai, toi... se moqua gentiment la rousse. Ou que sur des patins. Faudra que je parle de ça à Black, ça l'amusera.

Iris ne répondit rien, trop concentrée à essayer de ne pas passer par dessus son guidon. Mais elle se fit tout de même la réflexion agréable que Lily était de plus en plus à l'aise avec le fait qu'elle sortait avec Sirius, et que cela faciliterait sans doute bien des choses. Une fois arrivées à la patinoire, Iris continua de défier les lois de l'équilibre avec plus ou moins de succès, et pour le plus grand plaisir de Lily, qui prenait un malin plaisir à la surnommer Bambi.

— Tu vas me faire tomber, s'écria Lily, complètement hilare alors qu'Iris s'accrochait à son manteau comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

— Si je te lâche, JE tombe !

A force de rire autant toutes les deux, elles finirent par tomber, s'entraînant mutuellement dans une chute tout sauf élégante.

— Aide-moi à me relever, Lily !s'écria Iris alors qu'elle ne parvenait qu'à tendre vers le grand écart en essayant de le faire toute seule.

— Accroche-toi, lui dit Lily après avoir remis en place son bonnet.

Au bout d'un moment, Iris finit par se sentir plus à l'aise sur la glace et finit par patiner avec Lily sans chuter ni faire chuter qui que ce soit.

— Allez viens, je te paye un chocolat chaud pour te récompenser de tes efforts, dit Lily en enlevant ses patins.

— Je vais être couverte de bleus, tu me dois plus qu'un chocolat chaud. En plus, on va devoir repartir à vélo !

— Petite nature.

Son visage enfoui dans son écharpe pour se protéger du froid, Iris suivit tant bien que mal Lily pour le retour. Malgré le soleil, le fond de l'air restait très frais et un vent désagréable venait lui faire un peu pleurer les yeux et lui piquer la peau.

— J'ai hâte que le printemps se montre vraiment... On ira s'installer au bord du lac à Poudlard, dit Lily alors qu'elles étaient arrêtées à un feu rouge.

— T'iras te bécoter avec Darius au bord du lac surtout, la taquina Iris alors que le vent la décoiffait.

— On croirait entendre Sirius...

Iris leva les yeux au ciel et se frotta les mains pour les réchauffer, avant de remarquer une silhouette qu'elle connaissait bien marcher rapidement sur le trottoir d'en face.

— C'est pas Severus ? dit Iris sans réfléchir.

Car, dans les secondes qui suivirent, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie que Lily fasse un signe à Severus ou propose de le rattraper, car elle serait atrocement mal à l'aise de lui parler au vu de la situation actuelle. Et d'un autre côté, elle ne se voyait pas du tout demander à Lily d'ignorer son ami. Mais Lily ne semblait pas vouloir mettre Iris dans l'embarras et ne héla pas le Serpentard comme elle en aurait eu l'habitude auparavant. Cela surprit Iris et quelque part, la dérangea un peu.

— Il traîne souvent dans Cokeworth, pour éviter d'avoir à rester chez lui, expliqua-t-elle en jouant avec le guidon de son vélo.

— Oh... Il va bien quand même ? demanda Iris en poursuivant sa contemplation, pensive.

— Il n'en parle pas mais moi, je sais. Il est de plus en plus secret de toute façon, et à propos de tout. J'aimerais bien que vous vous réconciliez, confia Lily.

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible.

— Je crois que si, moi... Vous vous appréciez tous les deux. La preuve, vous m'avez tous les deux demandé des nouvelles l'un de l'autre pendant ces vacances.

— Severus t'a demandé de mes nouvelles ?

— Puisque je te le dis.

— Ah... Mais tu sais Lily, je crois pas que... Enfin, je veux dire, j'ai pas du tout envie de lui adresser la parole tant qu'il continuera à traîner avec Bellatroce, Bellona, Mulciber et compagnie...

— Il est pas comme eux.

— Et il ne voudra pas m'adresser la parole tant que je sortirais avec Black. Et je le comprends, ça marche dans un sens et dans l'autre... Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'il ne te fasse pas la tête parce que tu sympathises avec Potter. Quoique... Tu dois être la seule personne pour qui il est capable de faire des concessions et de montrer de l'indulgence.

 _ **XXXX**_

— Mary, tu m'agaces avec ce bronzage, mais tu m'agaces...

Amusée, la jeune écossaise sourit à Orthia et continua à ranger le reste des affaires dans sa commode. Il fallait bien avouer que son séjour à Madère avait bien réussi à Mary et qu'elle avait un teint radieux. Elle qui était déjà d'ordinaire vraiment très jolie, avec ses airs de poupée, elle avait maintenant l'allure de ces mannequins que l'on voyait dans les magazines, avec leurs cheveux blonds et leur peau dorée.

— C'est pas avec cette météo qu'on va suivre le même chemin, regretta Lily en regardant le rideau de pluie qui s'abattait sur la fenêtre de leur dortoir.

— C'est Dumbledore qui a lancé un sort sur Poudlard pour nous cloîtrer dans le château et nous forcer à réviser, c'est sûr, déclara Karen, qui était en train de faire une partie de cartes avec Iris.

— Vos bêtises m'ont manquées, dit Mary en secouant la tête.

Iris lui sourit, songeant de son côté qu'elle était plus que ravie d'être de retour à Poudlard, où elle ne s'était jamais autant sentie chez elle. Et elle se sentait encore mieux maintenant qu'elle voyait que Mary avait retrouvé le sourire : les soirées entre filles s'annonçaient insouciantes et joyeuses.

— Tu es encore avec Remus ? demanda Orthia, qui aimait mettre les pieds dans le plat alors que le sujet avait été soigneusement évité depuis le Poudlard Express.

— Non. Remus et moi on a discuté dans le train, c'est réglé.

— Mais... Vraiment ? demanda Iris avec un peu de protestation dans la voix, attachée au petit couple qu'ils formaient.

— Oui, vraiment. Mais on est pas fâché, tu sais, on vous embêtera pas avec nos histoires Sirius et toi.

— Mais Mary... Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, Remus c'est le garçon le plus gentil du monde...

— On ne sort pas avec quelqu'un juste parce qu'il est gentil aux dernières nouvelles, répondit Mary plus sèchement.

Iris n'insista pas, se rendant bien compte qu'elle était indiscrète. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de désapprouver la décision de Mary, d'autant qu'elle savait combien Remus était attaché à elle. Elle échangea un regard sans équivoque avec Lily, qui haussa discrètement les épaules.

Les jours qui suivirent confirmèrent à Iris qu'elle avait bien besoin de retrouver à Poudlard. Ne pas ressentir le besoin d'avoir à si souvent se justifier, parler comme elle le souhaitait, écouter la musique qu'elle voulait, regarder Sirius en rêvant à passer sa main dans ses cheveux, chuchoter avec Lily pendant les cours de Potions et pratiquer la magie étaient autant de plaisirs qu'elle savourait particulièrement maintenant qu'elle les avait retrouvés. Même Bellona et Bellatrix semblaient ne pas vouloir ternir ses retrouvailles avec le château, ne harcelant personne. Elles se contentaient de se balader dans le château, bras dessus bras dessous, aussi similaires que des jumelles, toujours en train de se chuchoter des choses à l'oreille. Cependant, il demeurait une ombre au tableau dans ce tableau idyllique, qu'Iris aurait préféré ne pas remarquer pour sa sérénité personnelle, à savoir le comportement parfois très étrange et instable de Sirius. Tantôt morose et apathique, voire désagréable, tantôt excessivement enthousiaste et surexcité, personne ne savait trop sur quel pied danser avec lui. Même James, pourtant d'un naturel relativement insouciant, semblait toujours surveiller son meilleur ami d'un œil. D'ailleurs, les deux compères ne se quittaient pratiquement pas, ce qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment les affaires d'une Iris qui avait bien envie de passer du temps seule avec lui.

— Miss Leighton, il serait peut-être judicieux de prendre des notes.

Iris jeta un regard confus au professeur McGonagall, qui venait de la prendre en flagrant délit de contemplation de la nuque de Sirius. Gênée, elle plongea son nez sur son parchemin, essayant d'adopter l'air le plus studieux possible et d'ignorer le regard un brin moqueur de Lily.

— Je te passerais mes notes, t'avais pas l'air très concentrée, lui dit son amie en sortant du cours.

— Merci... Si tu pouvais éviter ce ton plein de sous-entendus, ma gratitude serait encore plus grande.

— C'est que je trouve ça mignon, dit Lily en la prenant par le bras. Ma petite Iris éperdument amoureuse...

— Mais ça va pas mieux chez toi non plus hein... soupira Iris.

— N'empêche que Sirius est bizarre en ce moment, vraiment, dit Lily plus sérieusement. T'as toujours pas réussi à savoir ce qui le tracassait ?

— Je sais pas si t'as remarqué Lily, mais mes échanges avec Sirius ont été extrêmement limités ces derniers temps, étant donné qu'il sort désormais avec Potter, dit Iris avec humour, mais un peu amèrement.

— C'est un drôle de spécimen ton Sirius.

Dans la mesure où le matin même, il avait ébouriffé les cheveux d'Iris et l'avait gratifiée d'un "Salut Leighton, bien dormi ?", il était assez juste de qualifier Sirius de drôle de spécimen, du moins en matière de petit-ami.

— Il est aussi imprévisible que le professeur Tiddle, en ce moment, approuva Iris.

— Oh tu sais, il paraît qu'il allait beaucoup mieux ces deux derniers jours.

— Mais il a l'air sacrément fatigué, dit Iris alors qu'elles entraient dans la Grande Salle.

Le professeur Tiddle semblait en effet sur le point de s'endormir, dodelinant dangereusement de la tête vers le professeur Flitwick. Lily haussa les épaules et lui indiqua qu'elle allait rejoindre Darius un moment. Les mains dans les poches de son uniforme, Iris alla s'installer à côté de Karen, qui regardait Orthia minauder auprès d'Arthur avec l'air de quelqu'un sur le point d'être malade. Iris n'appréciait pas non plus les manières extrêmement tactiles d'Arthur envers Orthia. Ce garçon avait un côté carnassier qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était un séducteur, comme Sirius le lui avait confié quelques semaines auparavant. La jeune fille se demandait s'il avait de réels sentiments pour Orthia, ou si elle était simplement une jolie fille à ajouter à son tableau de chasse. Si c'était le cas, la brune aurait le cœur brisé en mille morceaux, car elle semblait ne plus vivre qu'à travers lui.

— Tu traînes avec le club des célibataires ? lui dit Karen, faisant légèrement sourire Mary.

— Ma place est prise, répondit Iris en désignant d'un signe de tête Potter, qui murmurait à l'oreille de Sirius, assis plus loin.

— Tu sais Iris, du peu que j'ai pu observer Sirius et de ce que j'ai compris quand je sortais avec Remus, il faut que tu t'imposes un peu.

— De ? dit Iris, qui cherchait un de ses manuels au fond de son sac.

Mary la regarda d'un air un peu condescendant, ajusta le pendentif qu'elle portait au cou et reprit son explication.

— Sirius est très doué pour plaire aux filles, mais beaucoup moins pour sortir avec. Il faut que tu t'imposes, il lui manque certains réflexes, malgré toute sa gentillesse.

— C'est pas faux, dit Karen. Je l'imagine pas te tenir par la main.

— Je veux pas qui me prenne la main. J'ai les mains moites des fois, quand je stresse.

Mary leva les yeux au ciel et changea de conversation, demandant à Karen où elle avait acheté ses nouvelles boucles d'oreille. Du coin de l'œil, Iris continuait à observer Sirius, qui parlait toujours à voix basse avec Potter, une main posée sur son épaule. Une pointe de jalousie lui mordit le cœur, qu'elle exprima en plantant avec un peu trop d'énergie sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre. Entre le fait de ne pas pouvoir passer autant de temps avec Sirius que ce qu'elle souhaitait et celui de ne pas le voir un peu plus se confier à elle, elle commençait à de moins en moins apprécier cette distance qu'il semblait entretenir entre eux au profit de Potter. Les doutes qu'elle avait éprouvés avant les vacances, qui lui faisaient se demander pourquoi Sirius sortait avec elle l'envahirent à nouveau. L'appétit lui passa bien vite et elle rumina sa rancune tout le long de la journée.

— Dis Leighton, tu voudrais pas m'aider, pour le devoir d'Étude des Moldus ? lui demanda Sirius dans la salle commune, alors qu'elle recopiait les notes du cours de Métamorphose pendant lequel elle avait été inattentive.

— Celui qu'on doit rendre demain ?

— Pas eu le temps de finir, lui répondit-il en croquant dans la pomme qu'il avait à la main.

— On a eu toutes les vacances pour le faire !

— Ouais bah, je l'ai pas fini, je l'ai pas fini, on va pas faire une dissertation là-dessus si ? Tu m'aides ou pas ? J'ai juste pas fait la partie sur le folklore moldu et ses liens avec le monde sorcier.

— La partie essentielle, quoi.

Sirius lui sourit et s'installa à côté d'elle en prenant pratiquement toute la place sur la table et en posant son trognon de pomme sur ses parchemins.

— Mais merde Black, c'est un défi constant d'être chiant chez toi ou quoi ?

— Si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais croire que je t'agace. Bah t'étais là ce matin, pourquoi tu recopies le cours de Lily ?

— Parce que j'ai pas tout suivi. Bon, on s'occupe de ton devoir ?

— T'es vraiment un troll en Métamorphose... Bah, c'est pas grave, t'es une fille sympa, les gens t'en tiendront pas rigueur.

Iris était persuadée d'avoir les narines complètement distendues tant elle prenait sur elle et essayait de respirer calmement pour se retenir de taper la tête de Sirius contre la table. Lentement, elle rangea ses affaires, sous le regard intrigué de Sirius.

— On va quelque part ?

— Tu me fatigues, Black. Tiens, prends mon devoir et débrouille-toi avec.

Sirius fronça les sourcils en prenant les parchemins, visiblement contrarié. En commençant à se balancer sur sa chaise, il lui barra le passage alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir vers son dortoir.

— Tu préfères me laisser ton copier ton boulot plutôt que de passer du temps avec moi ?

— T'aider à faire un devoir en urgence que tu devrais avoir fini depuis des jours, c'est ta façon de passer du temps ensemble ?

— Bah on est à deux, non ? On était souvent chacun avec nos potes, ces derniers temps, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion.

— L'occasion ?

L'espace d'un instant, Iris songea à utiliser le manuel qu'elle avait dans les mains pour le frapper avec jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il était parmi les garçons les plus idiots et non attentionnés qui devaient exister dans tout le monde sorcier, et peut-être même dans le monde moldu aussi. Mais elle ne tarda pas à se rappeler des paroles de Mary, du comportement étrange du Gryffondor ces derniers temps, et de toutes ces petites choses qui lui laissaient penser qu'il était tout simplement involontairement à côté de la plaque en matière de relations sociales lorsqu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autres qu'un des Maraudeurs.

— Black, dit-elle en se rasseyant. On sort ensemble, pas vrai ?

— Affirmatif.

— Tu apprécies ma compagnie ?

— Oui... répondit Sirius avec un air méfiant, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

— T'es quand même conscient que tu n'as pas besoin de prétexte pour me voir ? Qu'on est pas un couple adultère qui doit monter des stratagèmes ?

— T'es gentille, mais je suis pas débile, je te signale.

— Alors pourquoi tu attends une occasion pour venir me voir ? Surtout une aussi moisie qu'un devoir sur le folklore moldu ?

Sirius la regarda attentivement, cherchant à répondre quelque chose. Il avait cessé de se balancer sur sa chaise, se contentant de jouer avec les parchemins du bout des doigts.

— Ouais... Bon, tu m'aides ou pas alors ?

— Oui, je vais t'aider, répondit Iris en soupirant.

Après quelques minutes, Sirius passa machinalement son bras autour d'elle. Par un phénomène tout sauf contrôlé, qui lui avait déjà valu de manquer la moitié du cours de Métamorphose, Iris se prit à observer Sirius tourner les pages de son manuel, appréciant son air sérieux, étudiant les contours de sa mâchoire et rêvant à se glisser au creux de son cou. Soudain, de la main qui était posée sur son épaule, il caressa sa peau avec son pouce, ce qui la fit frissonner un peu. C'était un frisson doux, pas du tout désagréable, pas comme ceux que l'on pouvait ressentir quand on avait un peu froid. C'était assez étrange, comme Sirius avait tendance à se montrer plus tendre que d'habitude lorsqu'il était distrait. Lentement, Iris s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la joue pour le sortir de sa lecture. Le Gryffondor tourna sa tête vers elle, sourit et l'embrassa à son tour, sur les lèvres cette fois.

— Faudrait que tu trouves plus d'occasions... Tu sais, pour qu'on se voit, dit Iris, moqueuse.

Occasions ou pas, Sirius eut la délicatesse de faire beaucoup plus attention à Iris les jours qui suivirent. Bien sûr, Sirius restait Sirius, et certaines de ces attitudes demeuraient un grand mystère qu'Iris pensait qu'il ne valait mieux pas penser à résoudre. De toute manière, elle n'avait plus la tête à lui reprocher quoique ce soit, tant les moments qu'ils passaient à deux lui semblaient idylliques. Si pendant longtemps, Iris et Sirius avaient eu tendance à se comporter physiquement un peu plus comme des amis que comme des amoureux, il s'était avéré récemment qu'ils avaient tous les deux tendance à se montrer plus entreprenants qu'auparavant. La jeune fille, qui s'était parfois demandé comment on pouvait réussir à embrasser quelqu'un pendant plusieurs minutes sans parler, découvrait par expérience personnelle que c'était tout simplement parce qu'on avait la tête délicieusement vide pendant ces moments-là.

— T'as du courrier Iris, lui dit Lily lors d'un petit-déjeuner, après qu'un hibou ait renversé la moitié de son petit-déjeuner en déposant une lettre.

Iris tiqua en reconnaissant l'écriture de son frère. Sirius, qui dormait à moitié sur le petit-déjeuner de James, l'interrogea rapidement du regard, mais elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de mettre la lettre dans sa poche pour la lire plus tard. Elle ne la lut que quelques heures plus tard, lors d'une plage de deux heures de libre entre deux cours. Ils étaient tous dans la salle commune pour s'entraîner à lancer quelques sortilèges, à la fois pour réviser et surtout, pour rire.

 _Ma chère Iris,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien et que la reprise des cours n'est pas trop difficile. J'imagine qu'on te parle beaucoup des examens de fin d'année. N'oublie pas que ce n'est qu'une étape dans une vie, et qu'il y a bien plus important que cela. Je sais que tu te débrouilleras._

 _Je sais que tu continues de m'en vouloir, pour la dernière fois. Je n'aurais pas dû me comporter de cette façon avec toi. On a un peu fait comme si de rien n'était... Mais toi et moi, on sait que ce n'est pas de cette manière qu'on règle les problèmes. Des problèmes, j'en ai beaucoup en ce moment et malheureusement, je ne vais pas assez vite à les régler à mon goût. C'était simple de me fâcher contre toi. Ça a plus de sens, de se fâcher contre ceux qu'on aime, tu comprendras un jour._

 _Ce qui m'est arrivé, c'est mon affaire. Mon erreur, même. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêles, parce que des choses horribles comme ça, on a pas à en vivre à ton âge. Tu n'as pas à porter ce fardeau même si malgré moi, avec cette agression, je te l'ai fait porter. Mais je vais mieux, je vais continuer à aller mieux... J'ai plutôt envie de partager cela avec toi. Pas cette sordide histoire d'agression et toutes ces choses que tu imagines sur ce qui l'a provoquée et dont, même si tu hurles dans ma chambre d'hôpital, je ne te parlerai pas. Viens me voir bientôt, parle moi de Quidditch, de musique..._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Lionel._

— Ça va pas ? lui demanda Karen.

— Si, si. Mon frère va de mieux en mieux, mentit un peu Iris, car elle avait l'impression que sa gorge la brûlait et avait envie d'être ailleurs.

— Cool ! Il pourra bientôt sortir de l'hôpital alors ?

— Oui, sans doute.

Iris essaya de rester quelques minutes, d'oublier cette envie de pleurer qui la tenaillait mais au bout d'un moment, elle prétexta devoir rendre un livre à la bibliothèque et sortit de la pièce. Une fois dans la couloir, elle s'adossa contre le mur, avant de réaliser qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé à prendre un livre, justement. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle eut la surprise de voir Sirius la rejoindre.

— Euh... Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il avec l'air de ne pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait là.

— Oui... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Bah euh, t'avais pas l'air bien, et t'es sortie sans livre, alors on s'est douté que... Et ils ont tous dit, même Lily, que ce serait bien que j'aille te voir alors... Pas que ça me fasse rien quand t'es triste et que j'ai besoin qu'on me dise quoi faire hein, mais... Sinon, tu m'arrêtes quand tu veux.

— C'est gentil, répondit Iris en riant légèrement. Mais je vais bien, t'inquiète pas. C'est juste, comme il y avait tout le monde, j'avais besoin d'un peu d'air.

— Tu veux que je te laisse alors ?

— Non, non, tu peux rester. C'est bien, que tu sois là.

— Ton frère va pas mieux ?

— Si, il a l'air. C'est juste, par rapport à la dernière fois, tu sais quand on s'est disputé... Il s'excuse, même s'il ne me dira rien. Mais tu vois, je la trouve triste sa lettre. Pas désespérée ni rien, mais... Je sais pas, ça m'a fait un drôle d'effet.

Sirius hocha la tête, même s'il ne comprenait sans doute pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire. Lentement, elle replia soigneusement le parchemin et le remit dans sa poche.

— C'est pas juste par curiosité que je veux savoir ce qui lui est arrivé, tu sais. C'est pour donner du sens quelque part, tu vois ? Je sais pas, c'est bizarre, j'arrive même pas à l'expliquer moi-même.

— Je comprends, dit Sirius en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. J'aime pas rester sur un sentiment d'inachevé non plus. Mais tu sais, l'autre jour, quand tu m'as raconté ta dispute avec ton frère... T'as vraiment fait mouche avec cette histoire de Dumbledore non ?

— Oui, un peu...

— On était dans le juste jusqu'à présent, on pourrait continuer à chercher de notre côté. En partant de votre voyage en Grèce, on pourrait peut-être trouver quelque chose.

— Tu veux qu'on enquête nous-même ? T'as des ambitions d'Auror à tester avant les entretiens d'orientation ?

— Enquêter, je sais pas. Continuer à se poser des questions et en chercher les réponses, pourquoi pas...

C'est ainsi que Sirius et Iris se retrouvèrent à plusieurs reprises dans la bibliothèque, entourés de parchemins où Iris avait noté le programme approximatif de son séjour en Grèce avec Lionel et de manuels qui traitaient ou mentionnaient le pays.

— Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore a envoyé ton frère chercher un pipeau qui permet d'accélérer la maturation du fromage de brebis, pas vrai ?

— Ça existe vraiment ?

— J'en ai bien peur, répondit Sirius en lui montrant l'article.

— Ces livres ne nous serviront à rien, autant aller les ranger, on aura plus de place. Tu viens m'aider ?

Une fois dans les rayons, Sirius en profita pour l'embrasser, manquant de faire tomber tous les livres qu'Iris était en train de porter. En réalité, leur recherche devint nettement moins productive, jusqu'à ce que Mrs Pince vienne les chasser. Dans la mesure où Sirius avait les mains autour de sa taille, sa bouche sur la sienne et qu'il pouvait concurrencer Potter tant Iris avait rendu sa coupe de cheveux anarchique, il leur avait été très difficile de contester et ils avaient filé sans broncher.

— Virée de la bibliothèque pour comportement indécent... Pourvu que Mrs Pince oublie vite et ne le répète pas à McGo...

Elle qui critiquait le comportement d'Orthia et Arthur, elle pouvait s'en aller balayer devant sa porte.

— Je vais retrouver les gars, dit Sirius après un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

— Oh... Tu veux pas traîner encore avec moi en attendant que Lily revienne ? Mary m'agace en ce moment, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver seule avec elle.

— Mary t'agace ? dit Sirius avec un air intéressé.

— Elle est beaucoup trop donneuse de leçons...

— Par la barbe de Merlin, MERCI !

Iris haussa les sourcils alors que Sirius la prenait théâtralement dans ses bras et l'embrassait sur la joue.

— Non, mais depuis qu'elle a rompu avec Remus, avec les copains, on est anti-Mary, tu comprends. Surtout moi. Mais comme c'est une de tes meilleures amies, ça m'ennuyait.

— Je compte pas cracher mon venin sur Mary avec vous, ça reste mon amie, corrigea Iris.

— Ouais, mais je sais pas, j'aime bien quand on est d'accord tous les deux, sur les gens. Bon allez viens, on va pas moisir ici, t'as qu'à venir avec nous dans le dortoir.

Iris et Sirius rejoignirent donc la chambre des garçons, dans laquelle une forte odeur de tabac régnait. Remus et James, assis en dessous d'une fenêtre, fumaient tous les deux, tandis que Peter s'était avachi dans son lit.

— Messieurs... Je vois que l'on se surmène par ici... James, pourquoi t'as qu'une chaussure ? dit Sirius en piochant une cigarette dans le paquet que lui tendit Remus.

— Il m'a lancé l'autre à la tête, expliqua Peter.

— Vous avez fini de vous tripoter dans le rayon _Magie étrangère_ , c'est bon ? se moqua Potter.

— Potter !

— C'est bon, je rigole. Vos recherches avancent ?

— Si tu souhaites accélérer le processus de fabrication de la feta, ouais, dit Iris en s'asseyant à côté de Sirius.

Remus se mit à rire avant de tirer une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette. Iris venait de plus en plus souvent dans la chambre des garçons. Elle était de plus en plus à l'aise avec eux, et avait l'impression de devenir plus proche des Maraudeurs, même de James. Ils avaient même pris l'habitude de se moquer de Sirius ensemble.

— Bon c'est pas le tout les gars, mais faut qu'on se motive ! On teindrait pas Miss Teigne en bleu ? proposa James, qui s'était mis debout au milieu de la pièce.

— Teindre Miss Teigne en bleu ? T'as rien de moins puéril ? dit Remus, amusé tout de même.

— L'idée te fait marrer.

— En tout cas moi, je veux faire un truc. J'ai passé assez de temps à tourner en rond ces derniers temps, je veux de l'action, de l'aventure, du défi ! annonça Sirius.

— On pourrait introduire des cafards dans la salle commune des Serpentards, proposa James. C'est simple, mais ça nous fera plaisir.

— Pourquoi s'arrêter aux cafards ? Il faut frapper fort, histoire qu'ils sachent qu'on est toujours là, qu'on ramollit pas.

Avec un autre ton, Sirius aurait tout simplement eu l'air de quelqu'un qui comme James, souhaitait faire une farce aux Serpentards. Mais la voix de Sirius était dure, et il y avait trop de haine dans sa manière de parler pour laisser croire que tout ça ne serait pour lui qu'une simple plaisanterie. Iris se sentit assez mal à l'aise en l'écoutant, et elle vit dans les yeux de Peter qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi Sirius mais j'ai envie d'ennuyer Rusard. Je l'ai encore vu terroriser des premières années tout à l'heure... Il a été trop longtemps tranquille, tu ne crois pas ? dit Remus, qu'Iris soupçonnait surtout de vouloir calmer le jeu.

— C'est réglé, on s'occupe de Rusard. Ah, les Maraudeurs sont de retour ! s'écria James.

— Leighton, t'es dans la confidence, mais tu dois rien dire, c'est clair ? lui dit Sirius en rapprochant sa tête de la sienne.

— Que je sois transformée en gnome si je venais à parler.

— Gentille fille.

 _ **XXXX**_

Le soir de la fameuse expédition, Iris était dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil, malgré l'heure tardive, trop occupée à penser à ce que pouvaient fabriquer les garçons. Elle devait le reconnaître, elle était un peu excitée par le fait d'être dans la confidence. Elle aurait d'ailleurs sans doute bien aimé être de la partie, accrochée au bras de Sirius en regardant la carte pour vérifier que Rusard n'allait pas leur tomber dessus. Au bout d'un moment, elle crut entendre une porte claquer et imaginant que les garçons venaient de rentrer, Iris décida de se lever pour étancher sa soif d'informations. Elle avait envie d'être encore un peu plus dans les petits secrets de la bande de Sirius. En passant devant leur dortoir, elle toqua discrètement. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, la faisant sursauter.

— Iris ? s'étonna Remus, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu aussi essouflé.

— Je voulais... T'es tout seul ? réalisa-t-elle.

— Ouais. L'opération a mal tourné, on a été séparé...

— Et c'est toi qui as la carte ? Ils vont faire comment pour revenir sans se faire prendre ?

— La carte montrait qu'ils revenaient tous les trois vers la tour, ça devrait aller. C'est pour ça que je suis rentré au dortoir... Regarde, ils devraient arriver dans deux minutes, ils sont... Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils courent dans le sens opposé ?

— Peeves ! Il doit encore être en train de chanter, et ils l'ont entendu avant de prendre l'escalier... dit Iris en montrant le point indiquant le fantôme sur la carte.

— Faut que j'aille les aider, ils ont besoin de la carte.

— Je viens avec toi. Il vaut mieux être deux, un qui regarde la carte, l'autre qui tient sa baguette prête, non ?

Remus ne la découragea pas, trop pressé. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle fut dans le couloir, éclairant les alentours avec sa baguette en suivant Remus qui scrutait la carte comme s'il était un randonneur perdu en pleine forêt, elle réalisa soudain qu'elle était en pyjama. Elle se félicita alors de toutes ses forces d'opter pour des pyjamas neutres et pas trop ridicules, et surtout, de ne pas jamais avoir sorti de sa commode la chemise de nuit violette à fleurs que lui avait offert sa grand-mère.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font, nom d'un chaudron ! râla Remus alors que leurs amis changeaient encore de direction.

— Faudrait qu'ils arrêtent de bouger, histoire qu'on vienne les chercher. Tiens... Ils se séparent, Peter s'éloigne... Il va drôlement vite ou c'est moi ? Et... Il vient de passer à travers un mur !

— Un passage secret, expliqua rapidement Remus en éloignant la carte de ses yeux. Merde !

— Quoi ?

— Viens ! Dépêche-toi ! lui dit Remus en se mettant à courir.

Iris s'élança à son tour derrière lui, et elle comprit vite, en entendant rire derrière elle, qu'ils étaient à leur tour menacés par la présence de Peeves. Malgré leurs efforts, l'esprit frappeur, qui allait bien vite entre sa faculté de voler et ses cabrioles, les aperçut et ne résista pas à la tentation de réveiller tout Poudlard une fois de plus.

— MAUVAISES GRAINES DANS LE COULOIR ! BIEN TROP TARD, BIEN TROP TARD, PAS DANS LEUR DORTOIR !

Iris était déjà en train de s'imaginer dans le bureau de Mrs McGonagall, en pyjama, sa mère imaginant qu'elle se baladait à moitié nue dans les couloirs en compagnie de garçons en pleine nuit, quand Remus l'attrapa par le bras et la poussa dans une pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

— Il ne nous a pas vus entrer. Ne fais pas un bruit...

Ils entendirent Peeves continuer à hurler dans le couloir et peu à peu, s'éloigner. Iris, soulagée, poussa un énorme soupir et prit quelques secondes pour respirer un bon coup pendant que Remus consultait la carte et considérait les possibilités qui s'offraient à eux. Les mains sur les hanches, Iris observa la petite pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, qui semblait être une remise. Il y avait une étagère avec des dizaines de livres et la jeune fille se demanda si Mrs Pince était au courant qu'ils prenaient la poussière ici. La pièce contenait également une autre porte.

— Dis Remus, il y a une porte, elle permet d'aller quelque part ? Genre un passage secret ?

— Non, je crois que ça donne sur une autre petite pièce, dit Remus en s'approchant en continuant de regarder la carte.

Il passa devant Iris et ouvrit la porte, qui donnait effectivement sur une petite pièce très sombre, remplie de poussière et de toiles d'araignées.

— Tu vois, juste un...

Remus s'interrompit, soudain tétanisé. Iris cligna des yeux, étonnée de voir tout à coup une énorme sphère argentée se former, comme si la lune s'était matérialisée devant lui. Mais le plus étonnant, c'était l'air paniqué qui s'était emparé de Remus, comme s'il voyait quelque chose d'horrible, qui le terrifiait, ou qui allait lui faire du mal. Étonnée, Iris s'approcha. Tout à coup, la lune se transforma et Iris hurla en voyant tout à coup les cadavres de ses deux frères à ses pieds. Ils étaient blafards, les yeux exorbités, la peau décolorée par la mort.

— _Riddikulus !_

La lune argentée reprit la place de l'horrible vision de ses frères, et éclata en mille confettis. Le cœur d'Iris cognait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il essayait de s'extraire de sa cage thoracique.

— C'était un Épouvantard ? Bon sang, t'as été vite à réaliser ! dit Iris en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Bravo !

Remus était terrifié, décomposé. Inquiète, Iris posa une main amicale sur son épaule : elle aussi avait du mal à retrouver ses esprits. Après tout, personne n'aimait être confronté à quelque chose qui le terrorisait.

— Remus, ça va aller ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Le Gryffondor avait toujours cette expression de peur sur le visage alors qu'il la regardait. Iris fronça les sourcils, étonnée de le voir aussi choqué. Elle n'imaginait pas que Remus cachait une si grande peur en lui. Sans doute avait-il vécu quelque chose de vraiment traumatisant.

— Oui, ça va, finit-il par répondre avant de déglutir un peu bruyamment.

— Un Epouvantard... Bon sang, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. En tout cas, t'es décidément doué en Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Remus avait repris la carte et cherchait leurs amis des yeux, les mains encore un peu tremblantes. Iris se rapprocha de lui pour l'aider et remarqua la respiration difficile du préfet.

— Ils sont tout proches... Allons-les chercher. Ils ont rejoint Peter.

Iris hocha la tête et le suivit sans plus dire un mot, non seulement pour éviter d'attirer l'attention mais également parce que Remus ne lui avait jamais paru aussi mal à l'aise de sa vie. Le pauvre garçon était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et la jeune sorcière était sûre que lorsqu'elle regardait un peu ailleurs, il lui jetait des regards inquiets. Peut-être avait-il peur qu'elle répète aux autres qu'elle l'avait vu aussi effrayé ? Les garçons n'aimaient pas montrer qu'ils avaient peur, et encore moins lorsqu'ils appartenaient à la maison Gryffondor. C'était un peu idiot, car de son côté, elle avait trouvé la réactivité de Remus tout à fait admirable et elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir vite retiré ce spectacle morbide de ses yeux. Elle était assez étonnée, en revanche, de la forme qu'avait pris l'Epouvantard pour effrayer Remus. Cela symbolisait très certainement quelque chose pour Remus, quelque chose de très douloureux qui imposait à Iris, si elle voulait être une bonne amie pour lui, de se montrer discrète à ce propos, malgré sa curiosité, surtout après l'avoir vu si chamboulé. Elle ne dirait donc rien aux autres à propos de leur rencontre avec l'Epouvantard. Après tout, elle n'avait pas non plus envie que leurs amis sachent qu'elle avait vu la mort de ses frères se matérialiser devant elle.

— Tu sais Remus... Je ne dirais rien à personne.

Remus s'arrêta tout net et se tourna vers elle, et Iris se fit la réflexion qu'il semblait encore particulièrement inquiet. Vraiment, ce garçon était un drôle d'animal.

— Je sais garder un secret, tu sais, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

— Un... Un secret ? bégaya Remus, qui semblait tenter de remporter un concours de pâleur avec les fantômes du château.

— Bah oui, tu me prends pour qui ?

Remus ne dit rien et continua à la fixer étrangement, avec beaucoup d'appréhension, comme s'il s'attendait à quelque chose de sa part. Sans cette réaction, Iris ne se serait sans doute pas autant interrogé tout de suite et n'aurait sans doute pas compris aussi vite le secret de Remus. Seulement, la terreur qui demeurait sur son visage, comme s'il avait désormais autant peur d'elle que de la lune qu'ils avaient vue quelques minutes auparavant, fit douter Iris. Sans tout de suite deviner, elle comprit qu'il y avait un lien avec ce que cachait Remus depuis des années. Et peu à peu, comme si un brouillard se dissipait au fur et à mesure que les liens se faisaient dans sa tête, elle comprit. Les absences mensuelles de Remus et son extrême fatigue, sa peur de la pleine lune, ses cicatrices qu'elle avait déjà pu remarquer, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, son refus de se confier à Mary... Remus Lupin était un loup-garou.

Instinctivement, Iris ressentit de la peur. Tout simplement parce qu'elle avait été élevée dans la peur des loups-garous et de toutes les histoires atroces qui faisaient leur réputation, notamment dans les contes pour enfants. Ce n'était pas de Remus dont elle avait peur, mais l'idée du loup-garou l'effrayait. Cette bête féroce, sans pitié, du sang plein la gueule, qui dévorait sans conscience, qui hurlait à la lune, qui pourchassait ses victimes jusqu'à leur épuisement... Remus se transformait en loup-garou à chaque pleine lune. A chaque pleine lune, Remus Lupin devenait capable de tuer, de déchiqueter, de dévorer.

Iris vit tout de suite le moment où Remus comprit que son secret n'en était plus un. Une immense détresse passa dans ses yeux, en plus de la peur qui continuait à y régner. La jeune fille ne savait pas comment réagir, ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle n'était même pas sûre d'être capable de dire quoique ce soit. Elle était choquée, tout simplement, et ne parvenait pas à ordonner clairement les idées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

— Remus ! Putain, la prochaine fois essaie de t'échapper dans le même sens que nous, t'avais la carte ET la cape, crétin ! dit soudain la voix de James Potter, sans pourtant les sortir de leur torpeur. Leighton, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Remus et Iris ne répondirent pas, continuant à se fixer un moment avant de se tourner vers eux.

— Bah vous avez vu un Détraqueur ou quoi ? dit Sirius.

— Non... Un Epouvantard... finit par articuler Remus, la voix enrouée.

— Ah ouais ? s'étonna Sirius. Pas cool... Bon, c'est pas que j'aime pas papoter dans les couloirs les gars, mais on aurait plutôt intérêt à rentrer dans nos quartiers. Rusard a l'air déterminé à nous trouver et Peeves est en forme. Passe-moi la carte, Remus. Remus ? Remuuuus ?

— Il y a un problème ou quoi ? demanda Peter.

Iris vit Remus hocher lentement la tête, en échangeant un regard lourd de sens avec ses amis. La détresse qu'il ressentait était toujours aussi évidente, et Iris sentit un élan de compassion l'envahir, malgré le choc qui l'assommait toujours. Elle se rappela le regard triste qu'elle avait souvent vu chez lui, et qui faisait maintenant écho à la panique qu'elle voyait s'infiltrer en lui. Remus avait l'air infiniment malheureux et inquiet.

— Mais il vous arrive quoi au juste ? s'impatienta Sirius.

— Je... Je vais vous laisser... finit par dire Iris en détournant les yeux de Remus. Je vais me coucher.

— Sois pas con Leighton, attends-nous, ce sera plus sûr avec la carte, dit Sirius alors qu'elle commençait déjà à s'éloigner.

Iris avançait en essayant de digérer ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, et en espérant toujours s'être trompée. Après tout, Remus n'avait pas confirmé... Mais pourtant, elle savait qu'elle avait deviné. Tout concordait.

— Hein ? Elle a quoi ? Oh putain ! s'écria la voix de Sirius derrière elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il lui attrapait brusquement le bras et la tirait vers lui. Iris grimaça, le geste étant un peu douloureux. Elle se retrouva face à un Sirius furieux, qui avait l'air de vouloir la désintégrer sur place.

— Lâche-moi Black, tu me fais mal, chuchota Iris.

— Pourquoi vous faites cette tête avec Remus ? lui demanda Sirius, sans doute pour vérifier qu'elle savait.

— Je sais que Remus est un loup-garou, répondit-elle en essayant de dégager son bras.

Mais Sirius renforça sa prise, poussant Iris contre le mur.

— Tu dis rien à personne.

— Lâche-moi ! Je compte pas aller le hurler dans les couloirs !

Sirius lâcha son bras et recula, échangeant un regard inquiet avec ses amis. Remus regardait dans le vague, complètement absent.

— Faut pas déconner Leighton, tu dois même pas à en parler à Lily, insista Potter.

Iris ne répondit pas, se demandant comment elle parviendrait à cacher une chose pareille à Lily, qui s'inquiétait si souvent pour Remus. Et puis, elle disait tout à Lily. Cela avait toujours été comme ça. Mais d'un autre côté, jamais Iris n'avait eu un secret aussi lourd à porter.

— Tu dois rien dire, à personne, insista encore Sirius. Ça regarde personne, c'est compris ?

— Ne lui parle comme ça Sirius, c'est bon, elle a compris, elle va pas aller dicter un article à la gazette de l'école ! la défendit Peter.

— Si elle le dit à Lily, c'est déjà trop. C'est Remus qui décide de confier son secret ou pas. Elle a deviné, d'accord, mais elle a pas intérêt à le répéter, c'est pas négociable. Je veux l'entendre promettre qu'elle le dire pas à Evans ou à qui que ce soit, expliqua durement Sirius.

— Rusard ne va pas tarder à se pointer et nous trouver, si on reste comme ça dans les couloirs... Il faut qu'on bouge, intervint Potter.

— Leighton, jure que tu diras rien à personne.

Iris regarda Sirius, mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas la manière dont il la regardait, pas plus que la manière dont il lui parlait. Il n'y avait rien de doux, de taquin, de rieur ou d'affectueux. Sirius avait l'air menaçant, surtout à la seule lumière de leurs quelques baguettes allumées. Le Gryffondor avait toujours été quelqu'un d'impulsif, de sanguin, d'excessif. Voir ce trait de sa personnalité utilisé contre elle, pour lui faire peur, était particulièrement dérangeant. Elle avait envie de fuir à toutes jambes devant Sirius, et ce n'était absolument pas normal. Iris hocha la tête lentement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Potter, lui prenant la carte des mains pour la vérifier, ordonna de retourner au plus vite à la tour des Gryffondor.

— On a eu de la chance, dit Peter en entrant dans la salle commune, rompant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé.

Remus lui, ne dit rien, montant directement vers le dortoir des garçons. Ses amis, inquiets, le suivirent du regard avant de se tourner à nouveau vers elle. Iris, qui avait encore les yeux rivés sur le préfet de Gryffondor, ne vit pas Sirius se rapprocher d'elle. Elle sursauta donc, car il avait toujours cet air un peu fou, pas du tout raisonnable.

— On fait quoi ? demanda Potter en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, cette fois pas pour les décoiffer, mais juste par inquiétude.

— Je le savais, qu'on aurait dû s'entraîner au sort d'amnésie, répondit Sirius, un peu comme s'il parlait à voix haute.

— On va pas lui jeter un Oubliettes, Sirius... Mal lancé... C'est trop dangereux.

— Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai dit qu'on devrait s'entraîner. Si ça arrive encore.

— On va pas se mettre à jeter des sorts d'amnésie aux gens ! s'offusqua Peter.

— Et pourquoi pas ?

— Parce que comme le dit James, c'est dangereux... Et puis, je sais pas, ça a pas l'air bien.

— Et c'est mieux de risquer de voir Remus rejeté par tout le monde ?

— On peut pas faire n'importe quoi sous le prétexte de protéger Remus, raisonna encore Peter.

— Viens pas m'emmerder avec tes scrupules à deux mornilles, Peter.

Peter ne répondit rien, se contentant de soupirer et de passer une main nerveusement derrière sa nuque. Tous les regard se tournèrent à nouveau vers Iris, qui aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs et être quelqu'un d'autres en cet instant. Elle avait juste envie d'être dans son lit et de dormir en ne pensant à rien de tout cela. Ni à l'horrible secret de Remus, ni à l'infect Sirius à qui elle venait d'avoir affaire.

— Je ne vais rien dire à personne, c'est promis, finit par dire Iris. Je suppose que Dumbledore est au courant et tous les professeurs aussi, si Remus a été inscrit à Poudlard.

— Évidemment, répondit Sirius, un peu dédaigneux.

Iris ne dirait donc rien à personne. Après tout, si Dumbledore avait décidé d'accueillir Remus dans l'école, qui était-elle pour lui faire risquer l'exclusion ? A sa connaissance, personne n'avait été victime d'une attaque de loup-garou dans la région depuis l'arrivée de Remus à Poudlard. C'était donc que la situation était gérée.

— De toute façon, crois-moi, si tu le dis à quelqu'un... commença Sirius sans pour autant aller au bout de sa menace.

De toute manière, Sirius n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour faire entendre son message. Le ton de sa voix et son regard suffisaient. Bien que toujours aussi mal à l'aise, Iris répondit en lui lançant un regard tout aussi furieux, un peu défiant.

— Sirius, c'est bon, arrête maintenant, intervint encore Peter.

— T'es gentil Queudver, tu t'occupes de ton chaudron.

— Tout ce que je dis, c'est qu'elle a promis de rien dire. On sait très bien qu'elle tiendra parole, arrête de lui aboyer dessus, tu vois bien qu'elle est pas dans son assiette.

— C'est surtout Remus qui est pas dans son assiette. Tu m'étonnes, après avoir été regardé comme un monstre...

Iris fronça les sourcils. Sirius la regardait avec une certaine déception dans les yeux, en plus de la colère qui y régnait déjà. A côté de lui, Potter passa une main fatiguée sur son visage et s'écroula dans un fauteuil tout en continuant à fixer son meilleur ami. Il avait l'air de se tenir prêt à l'empêcher d'exploser, tout en restant plus loin.

— Tu peux pas attendre des gens qu'ils fassent comme si de rien n'était quand ils apprennent que leur ami est un loup-garou, dit calmement Peter, sur le ton de l'évidence.

— C'était pas pour autant la peine d'avoir un air aussi paniqué. C'est Remus, qu'elle avait en face d'elle, pas le loup.

— Ça fait un choc quand même Sirius ! Tu te souviens pas, quand on l'a appris nous ?

— Il n'y a que toi qui as paniqué, rétorqua Sirius avec un air un peu sournois.

Peter serra les dents, trouvant sans doute lui aussi la remarque de Sirius méchante. Potter étendit l'une de ses jambes pour toucher son meilleur ami, comme pour le réprimander.

— Sirius... soupira James.

— Ouais c'est vrai, t'as pas paniqué Sirius... Mais c'est parce que parfois, t'es un putain de taré qui réfléchit pas aux conséquences, qui réfléchit à rien du tout ! On est pas tous comme toi ! se fâcha Peter.

— Mais depuis quand t'ouvres ta gueule, toi ? lança Sirius, moqueur.

Peter ne dit plus rien, aussi mal à l'aise qu'Iris l'avait été précédemment. Sirius se mit à sourire, fourra ses mains dans ses poches et annonça qu'il montait voir Remus. Il ne jeta pas un regard à Iris avant de monter.

* * *

 _(*) Les New York Dolls sont un groupe des 70's, de glam rock. Je vous invite à faire une recherche Google Images pour voir la pochette de vinyle qui a choqué la mère d'Iris (première image)._

 _(**) Cokeworth est la ville d'origine de Lily, Pétunia et Severus. Carbone-les-Mines en français, mais je préfère le nom anglais._

 _Comment ça, vous me menacez d'un sort de Conjonctivite ?  
_

 _Ce chapitre, je trouve, est assez transitionnel. On y oscille beaucoup entre l'enfance et des comportements plus adultes. Du moins, c'est ce que je voulais et j'espère avoir réussi à le rendre à l'écrit._

 _Sirius n'est pas un personnage facile, d'une manière générale._ _Je pense qu'il est très excessif en tout, parce qu'on lui a jamais appris à être autrement, parce qu'il sait qu'il est instable, et qu'il a un besoin irrationnel de se faire aimer. Il s'accroche désespérément à ses amis, et il est particulièrement excessif quand il s'agit d'eux, parce que c'est la cellule familiale qu'il s'est construite, et il sait parfaitement qu'il en a besoin pour pas péter un boulon. Il y a bien d'autres choses que j'imagine dans la tête de Sirius, mais je ne les dévoile pas, du moins pas tout de suite. Iris va encore découvrir beaucoup de choses chez lui, comme chez elle d'ailleurs._

 _J'ai pas mal galéré sur ce chapitre, à cause de Sirius, mais aussi à cause d'Iris qui remet beaucoup de choses en question, et puis qui découvre que Remus est un loup-garou. N'empêche, à sa place j'imagine même pas le choc. Je n'imaginais pas du tout Iris réagir comme si de rien n'était, tout de suite rassurer Remus. Elle est assez proche de Peter, sur ce point._

 _On ne voit pas directement Severus dans ce chapitre, mais il n'empêche que la première partie montre une certaine évolution entre Iris et lui, mais aussi entre Lily et Severus. Un petit câlin de réconfort à **RihemSnape** , fan de Sev' invétérée et sans doute malheureuse comme les pierres._

 _Je vous embrasse, parce que je vous aime bien, et puis je vous dis à tout bientôt ;) Gardez la pêche !_


	17. Le cri de la mandragore

_Hey ! (Si c'est pas une manière joyeuse de dire bonjour, ça... J'aime bien le "Hey !", c'est enthousiaste, non ?) Je suis toute contente de vous retrouver aujourd'hui pour la publication du chapitre 17. Comme d'habitude, vous gérez la fougère avec vos supers reviews qui donnent envie de danser la polka (bah oui, je fais pas que danser le sirtaki). **SlytherinGirl** , **Guest** , **Luxisse** , **Fan2toi** et **Vlad la Tare** (bienvenue ! Non non, j'adore Regulus, je ne le pense pas du tout stupide et Iris non plus... et je crois aussi que Sirius a bien plus d'affection pour son frère que ce qu'il laisse paraître) merci à vous de continuer à prendre le temps de m'écrire un petit mot à chaque chapitre en tant que guests, z'êtes des amours !  
_

 _ **Chapitre 17**_

 _ **Le cri de la mandragore**_

— Pas de bonjour, pas de au revoir ou de bonne journée... Ah, ces jeunes !

Iris adressa un vague regard d'excuses à Mrs Pince et sortit de la bibliothèque en baillant. Elle avait passé deux heures dans les livres, une à réviser et l'autre à poursuivre les recherches concernant son frère. Recherches qui demeuraient infructueuses malgré ses efforts, et qu'elle pensait sérieusement à abandonner. Après tout, même si elle trouvait ce que Lionel avait bien pu fabriquer en Grèce, cela ne changerait pas grand-chose au fond du problème.

Les mains dans les poches de son uniforme, Iris traînait des pieds dans les couloirs. Elle en avait assez d'être à la bibliothèque, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de retrouver les autres dans la salle commune ou dans leur dortoir. Les filles avaient bien compris qu'il y avait un problème entre Sirius et elle, et Iris n'avait absolument pas envie de répondre à leurs questions. Elle avait juste envie d'aller se terrer dans un trou et de ne plus jamais en sortir. Elle en profiterait sans doute pour essayer de dormir, car elle était épuisée. La veille, après sa découverte du secret de Remus et tout ce qui en était suivi, elle avait été incapable de trouver le sommeil. Elle avait passé son temps à tourner dans son lit en refoulant son envie d'éclater en sanglots, ressassant sa rancœur contre Sirius et sa déception.

La journée avait été particulièrement horrible pour la jeune sorcière. Lily et les filles lui avaient jeté des regards intrigués toute la journée quand elles ne lui posaient pas l'éternelle question de savoir si elle était sûre que tout allait bien. Sa meilleure amie avait bien essayé de savoir ce qui s'était passé mais Iris s'était contentée de répondre qu'elle s'était disputée avec Sirius, parce que Sirius était parfois un abruti et que ce n'était pas nouveau. Lily n'avait pas insisté, même si elle semblait un peu contrariée du fait qu'Iris ne se confie pas à elle.

Sirius avait été odieux avec elle. Rien qu'à repenser à ses paroles dures, à la manière menaçante avec laquelle il les avait prononcées, à son regard, elle avait la nausée. Elle n'avait pas idée qu'il pouvait se montrer aussi détestable, et elle n'était vraiment pas sûre d'avoir envie de continuer à sortir avec un garçon aussi instable et avec aussi peu de considération pour elle. Sirius était une bombe à retardement, et la veille, elle avait failli lui exploser à la figure. Iris en voulait terriblement au Gryffondor. En réalité, elle se sentait trahie. Elle avait toujours eu confiance en Sirius, et malgré ses défauts et ses manies parfois pénibles, elle l'avait toujours défendu. Ne s'était-elle pas fâchée avec Lily à cause de lui, après cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard et cet affrontement avec Rogue ? La veille, Sirius avait eu un comportement tout inverse. Iris n'avait vu aucune patience chez lui, aucune compréhension. Il semblait avoir bien peu d'estime pour elle, finalement. Le fait qu'elle avait naïvement espéré toute la journée qu'il allait venir s'excuser n'arrangeait rien à ce tableau catastrophique. Tout cela lui donnait envie de pleurer et surtout, lui donnait l'impression d'être la plus grande idiote de la terre.

Le moment du dîner continua d'éprouver Iris, qui avait du mal à supporter la proximité des garçons à la table, même s'ils avaient pris soin de mettre une certaine distance entre eux. Quand Darius les rejoignit pour passer un peu de temps avec Lily, Iris crut bien qu'elle allait craquer. Le Serdaigle était tellement attentionné envers sa meilleure amie que la jalousie prenait le pas sur la sympathie qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Darius lui demandait comment s'était passée sa journée, lui parlait de l'emmener boire un verre à Pré-au-Lard, lui proposait son aide pour cet horrible devoir pour le professeur Tiddle... Iris, de son côté, pouvait se vanter d'avoir un petit-ami qui avait envisagé de lui jeter un sort d'Oubliettes. Le style était pour le moins différent, et la comparaison parfaitement déprimante.

— On passe la soirée ensemble, avant le couvre-feu ? Je te raccompagnerais. Tu me dois une revanche à la Bataille Explosive... proposa Darius à Lily alors qu'Iris jouait d'une manière assez déprimante avec sa fourchette.

— Oh... Bah, tu sais, on avait prévu une soirée entre filles, répondit Lily, un peu gênée.

Iris devina sans peine que Lily rechignait à la laisser seule alors qu'elle n'avait pas le moral. Darius avait l'air déçu, mais sourit en disant que ce n'était pas grave. Et à nouveau, Iris ne put s'empêcher de comparer ce comportement avec celui de Sirius, qui boudait comme un enfant lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas se plier à son emploi du temps.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'ont prévu les autres, mais moi je compte me coucher très tôt et dormir comme une masse, je suis vraiment fatiguée, dit Iris.

— C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'air très en forme, constata Darius.

— Ouais.

Iris vit Darius et Lily échanger un regard un peu gêné. Sans doute le Serdaigle avait-il l'impression d'être de trop. Ne voulant pas faire payer à Darius les erreurs de Sirius, elle lui adressa un sourire et lui expliqua qu'elle était victime d'un mal de tête récalcitrant depuis la veille.

— Bon, je retourne à ma table. Tu nous rejoins après, Lily ?

— Oui, j'arrive.

— Repose-toi bien Iris. A bientôt les filles !

Le petit groupe salua rapidement le Serdaigle, et Iris ressentit un peu d'amertume en voyant Lily le regarder repartir avec un air un peu rêveur. Elle avait décidément trop de peine, si elle en venait à être aussi jalouse de la vie sentimentale de sa meilleure amie.

— C'est que tu en es décidément mordue de ton Darius, fit remarquer Karen, gentiment moqueuse.

Lily se mit à rire doucement, et Iris se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait vraiment l'air heureuse. Malgré sa mauvaise humeur, elle se félicita de voir la préfète distraite de ses soucis avec Pétunia et Severus par quelqu'un d'autres qu'elle.

— Tu comptes vraiment aller directement te coucher Iris ? Ou on prévoit une soirée _"Comment faire souffrir Sirius Black"_ ? dit soudain Orthia, qui adorait plus que tout mettre les pieds dans le plat.

— J'ai pas envie d'en parler, je l'ai déjà dit, répondit sèchement Iris.

— Non, ce que tu veux faire, c'est enfermer Sirius dans un placard à balais avec un Cognard.

Iris sourit très légèrement, le scénario lui paraissant plutôt plaisant. Mary changea le sujet de conversation, et la jeune fille lui en fut reconnaissante. Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à ressasser toutes ces choses qui la tracassaient depuis la nuit dernière.

Un peu curieuse et toujours aussi mal à l'aise, Iris tourna la tête vers Remus et se mit à l'observer discrètement. Il avait l'air particulièrement soucieux et contrarié. D'un autre côté, elle imaginait difficilement comme elle se sentirait à sa place. Plus elle réfléchissait à cette histoire, moins elle savait quoi en penser. Remus était un loup-garou. Et plus elle se répétait cette nouvelle information, plus elle avait du mal à y croire. Elle avait toujours vu Remus comme ce garçon au regard doux, qui s'était toujours montré tellement gentil avec elle, au point qu'elle avait passé plusieurs mois à ne penser qu'à lui en troisième année. Et maintenant, elle apprenait que tous les mois, ce si gentil garçon devenait un loup-garou, capable de la tuer sans hésiter ? C'était insensé !

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas si insensé que cela. Iris savait que des accidents étaient déjà arrivés par le passé. Des gens étaient mordus par des chiens, pourquoi pas par des loups-garous ? Le monde magique était loin d'être sûr pour les sorciers. Son frère n'avait-il pas été torturé, laissé pour mort par ses agresseurs ? Elle y avait beaucoup pensé pendant la nuit. Remus était déjà malade lorsqu'il était arrivé en première année à Poudlard. Cela voulait sans doute dire qu'il avait été mordu enfant. Et à cette pensée, elle avait senti une énorme angoisse l'envahir, bien plus importante que lorsqu'elle avait compris sa condition. Elle n'osait pas imaginer la terreur que Remus avait dû ressentir en cet instant, ni celle qu'il vivait à chaque pleine lune. Et comment imaginer la peur d'être découvert, avec laquelle il vivait au quotidien ?

Iris était contrariée, très contrariée. Elle ne savait absolument pas comment réagir avec Remus Lupin, alors qu'il avait toujours été un bon camarade de maison, et même, un ami. Elle avait appris quelque chose de terrible sur lui, quelque chose qu'il ne voulait absolument pas qu'elle sache, et dont visiblement, il avait terriblement honte. La jeune fille avait déterminé qu'elle n'avait pas peur de Remus. S'il avait vécu à Poudlard jusqu'à aujourd'hui sans attaquer personne, c'était que la situation était sous contrôle. Iris n'avait donc pas de raison de considérer Remus comme une menace. Après tout, certains sorciers, avec tous les sorts qu'ils connaissaient était sans doute bien plus dangereux que lui. Elle avait toujours pensé que si l'envie prenait à Dumbledore de contrôler le monde, il y arriverait sans même s'emmêler la barbe. Heureusement, le directeur était un homme foncièrement bon, tout comme Remus était une personne qu'on gagnait à connaître. Elle aimait bien Remus et il n'avait jamais fait quoique ce soit pour la mettre mal à l'aise ou lui faire de la peine. Et maintenant, il l'évitait soigneusement, comme le reste des garçons d'ailleurs. Enfin, surtout Sirius, qui semblait perpétuellement fixer un point invisible quand elle tournait les yeux vers lui, mais qui l'observait dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Elle avait échangé un rapide regard avec James au petit-déjeuner, mais elle avait vite détourné les yeux. Quant à Peter, il lui avait adressé un sourire désolé auquel elle avait répondu avec aussi peu d'assurance que lui.

— Tu comptes prendre racine ici ? lui demanda Karen alors qu'elles se levaient toutes de table.

Iris sortit de ses pensées et quitta sa place, avant de suivre ses amies. Elle croisa le regard de Remus, qui cette fois ne détourna pas les yeux avant plusieurs secondes. Forte de toutes ses réflexions, elle eut envie d'arranger les choses. Elle voulut lui adresser un sourire, mais elle vit Sirius attraper son camarade par l'épaule et l'entraîner dans les couloirs. Le sentiment de déception qui l'envahit, s'il n'était pas très agréable, eut le mérite de la faire réagir. Habitée par un courage tout gryffondorien, elle inspira un grand coup et avança à grands pas jusqu'à rejoindre les garçons.

— Hé, Remus ! dit Iris un peu fort en le rattrapant.

Le préfet se retourna assez lentement, et si elle n'avait pas été aussi mal à l'aise de son côté, Iris aurait sans doute trouvé cela très comique. A ses côtés, les garçons la regardaient d'un air assez méfiant. Essayant de les ignorer et évitant de justesse de se faire pousser par un troupeau d'élèves, Iris arbora l'expression la plus détendue dont elle était capable.

— Dis Remus, tu en es où dans le devoir pour le professeur Tiddle sur le charme du bouclier ? Parce que je galère un peu en fait, j'ai commencé un brouillon et tout, mais ça m'énerve et j'arrive pas à m'y mettre sérieusement... Tu voudrais bien regarder ce que j'ai déjà fait, et puis m'aider un peu ?

— Je... Euh, oui...

— Merci Remus, t'es vraiment un chic type. On en reparle demain ?

Remus hocha la tête, l'air toujours un peu surpris. Ayant pris le parti de montrer à Remus que rien n'avait changé, Iris lui adressa un clin d'œil avant d'attendre les filles et de repartir avec elles vers la tour des Gryffondor. Les Maraudeurs les suivaient d'assez près, ce qui expliqua pourquoi Mary se mit à l'attraper par le bras et à chuchoter.

— Tu joues à quoi avec Remus ? lui demanda-t-elle, pas très chaleureuse.

— Je lui demandais de l'aide en Défense.

— Vous êtes bizarres, tous les deux. Ça a quelque chose à voir avec ta dispute avec Sirius ?

— Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus qu'on parle de Remus, intervint Orthia.

— Tu pourrais t'occuper de tes affaires, un petit peu ? s'énerva la blonde.

— Franchement Mary, t'étais vraiment plus agréable quand t'avais un mec.

Mary cligna des yeux et se contenta de continuer à marcher sans répondre à la provocation. La tension était parfois un peu forte entre Orthia et elle, sans qu'Iris ne sache pourquoi. Certes, Mary était un peu agaçante en ce moment, jouant constamment les donneuses de leçons sur à peu près tous les sujets. Néanmoins, elle était de bien meilleure compagnie qu'avant les vacances et son séjour à Madère. Iris était d'avis qu'une Mary agaçante était toujours mieux qu'une Mary dépressive. Et puis, la jeune écossaise malgré ses réflexions, demeurait son amie, avec sa gentillesse bien à elle et son goût pour les crapauds à la menthe. Mais Orthia était d'un caractère bien moins conciliant que les autres filles et Iris craignait que la situation ne finisse par exploser.

Alors qu'elles arrivaient devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elles se retrouvèrent à attendre que le passage s'ouvre avec les garçons. Un énorme malaise s'installa bien vite alors que Mary commençait déjà à entrer dans la salle, le froid polaire entre Iris et Sirius étant sans doute ressenti par tout le monde. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à suivre Karen, Iris sentit une main attraper sa manche, et elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à un Sirius au visage un peu moins fermé que précédemment dans la journée. Ses amies étaient déjà rentrées dans la salle commune et les garçons, qui avaient la présence d'esprit de ne pas vouloir rester dans les parages, s'empressèrent d'entrer pour les laisser seuls. Iris, qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter avec lui, regarda le portrait se refermer avec regret. Elle avait déjà ouvert la bouche pour dire à Sirius qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas lui adresser la parole ou écouter les siennes, quand il la devança.

— C'est bien ce que t'as fait, pour Remus.

Iris fut un peu surprise et ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire et surtout elle était un peu troublée. Les yeux de Sirius étaient à nouveau complices, comme s'il avait tout oublié. Comment pouvait-il être aussi différent de la veille ? Était-ce le même garçon ? Étaient-ils plusieurs Sirius, qui se succédaient dans la journée dans une sorte de relais ? Ce Sirius là était sans doute capable de lui faire des excuses sincères. La question était de savoir si Iris avait envie de les accepter après le comportement odieux qu'il avait montré. Et si elle acceptait ses excuses, avait-elle envie de continuer à sortir avec le Gryffondor ? Être avec Sirius Black était devenu synonyme de se laisser marcher dessus, et la jeune fille n'était vraiment pas complètement convaincue que cela en valait la peine. Mais même si l'envie de lui jeter plusieurs maléfices continuait de la hanter, elle voulait écouter ses excuses car c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Elle aurait tout le temps de lui frapper sur la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans le sol plus tard.

— Flitwick était pas de très bonne humeur, ce matin, non ?

L'espace d'un instant, Iris se demanda si on lui avait pas jeté un sort pour lui faire une mauvaise blague, tant la sensation d'avoir reçu un seau d'eau glacée lui parut réelle. La jeune fille en était convaincue, même la Grosse Dame était outrée. Comme Mary plus tôt, Iris cligna des yeux, hébétée. Sirius ne pouvait pas être sérieux (*). Elle avait forcément mal entendu.

— Faut dire qu'Orthia a un peu abusé, aussi, continua-t-il. Tu t'es bien débrouillée toi par contre, avec le Sortilège de Sèchement, non ?

Iris avait l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur, et elle était persuadée que de la fumée n'allait pas tarder à lui sortir des oreilles. Elle serra les dents, sentant une énorme colère lui envahir le ventre, et se crispa toute entière. Mais que pouvait-il bien se passer dans la tête de Sirius Black ? Avait-il un cerveau en état de fonctionnement effectif ? Comment pouvait-il penser que lui parler maintenant d'Orthia faisant déborder sa bassine d'eau et inondant partiellement la classe du professeur Flitwick était approprié ?

— Tu déconnes ? demanda Iris, d'un calme trop froid que n'importe qui aurait trouvé inquiétant.

— Non, tu t'es vachement bien débrouillée, même Flitwick l'a dit non ?

— Oh putain, jura Iris en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Sérieusement Black, je ne veux même plus t'entendre.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, qu'il me demande ! Ah, j'y suis, tu t'es jeté un sort d'Oubliettes finalement ?

— Mais justement, j'essaie d'arranger les choses là ! On va pas rester fâchés...

— Donc là t'es en train de me dire que tu fais un effort, c'est ça ?

— Bah...

— Je te déconseille de répondre oui, Black. Tu sais quoi ? Fous moi la paix.

— C'est vachement mature, rétorqua Sirius, plus mauvais qu'auparavant.

— Mais tu crois quoi ? Que je vais faire comme si de rien n'était ?

— Je pensais que c'était l'idée... C'est pas ce que tu fais avec Remus ?

— Mais Remus ne me doit rien, et il ne m'a rien fait, lui !

— Je n'ai...

— Ose seulement me dire que t'as rien fait et je te jure que je te fais avaler ta baguette ! OSE SEULEMENT !

— J'ai juste défendu un copain !

Iris soupira, un regard excédé posé sur Sirius. Ce qui interloquait la jeune fille, c'était que le Gryffondor semblait réellement convaincu d'être dans son droit. Il avait défendu Remus, et peu importait s'il lui avait brisé le cœur au passage. Comptait-elle seulement un peu pour lui ? En sentant ses yeux et sa gorge la brûler, elle eut envie de gifler Sirius de toutes ses forces, en espérant qu'il finisse par réaliser la peine qu'elle ressentait.

— Tu n'avais pas besoin de défendre Remus, parvint-elle à dire en ravalant ses larmes. Je ne l'ai pas attaqué et je ne comptais pas le faire.

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre, répondit Sirius avec un geste impatient de la main.

— C'est vrai qu'en plus de tout le reste, je suis une idiote, j'oubliais.

— Putain Leighton, c'était compliqué d'accord ? Tu sais pas ce que ça représente pour Remus, tout ça...

— En tant qu'amie de Remus, j'ai réussi à me faire une idée, tu vois. Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser de moi, je suis capable d'empathie. C'est fou hein ?

— Tu veux pas arrêter les sarcasmes pour deux minutes ?

— C'est drôle, t'avais pas le même discours hier. T'as conscience que t'as été odieux au moins ?

Sirius ne répondit pas, les sourcils froncés, prenant visiblement sur lui, ce qui agaça encore plus Iris : c'était surtout elle, qui avait le droit de se maîtriser pour ne pas lui planter sa baguette dans l'œil.

— J'arrive pas à croire que tu comptais même pas t'excuser, reprit Iris en commençant à le dépasser pour accéder au portrait.

— Si tu me laissais y arriver aux excuses, aussi...

— Ah parce que c'était prévu ? C'était pas vraiment évident à première vue ! Laisse-moi, t'expliquer un truc, Black ! Quand on agi comme toi, on s'écrase ! s'écria Iris, en gesticulant de colère.

— Tu peux pas arrêter de m'agresser pendant deux minutes, histoire qu'on s'explique ?

Iris crut sentir son cœur s'arrêter un dixième de secondes avant qu'elle se mette à éclater de rire. Une chose était sûre, Sirius ne manquait pas d'humour. Ce dernier lui attrapa le poignet, qu'elle retira sans ménagement.

— Tu me laisses tranquille, Black. Ta mauvaise foi est très drôle, mais elle te rend quand même insupportable.

— Leighton...

— Il n'y a pas de Leighton qui tienne ! Tu gardes tes Leighton ! Et surtout, tu me fous la paix ! Quand je pense que tu as l'audace de me dire d'arrêter de t'agresser !

— Mais arrête de te comporter comme une hystérique et écoute-moi !

— MAIS TU M'EMMERDES A LA FIN !

Maintenant qu'elle était partie, Iris était incapable de s'arrêter. C'était comme si on avait appuyé sur un interrupteur et que l'alarme s'était enclenchée sans que l'on puisse rien y faire pour la faire taire. Elle était là, à hurler sur Sirius en faisant des grands gestes, et cela lui faisait un bien fou. La veille, effarée par son attitude, elle n'avait pas eu le temps réagir, ni même de s'offusquer. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait eu le temps de ruminer, elle avait tellement de choses à dire qu'elle avait l'impression que la langue anglaise ne possédait pas assez de vocabulaire pour exprimer sa colère.

— MAIS T'ES VRAIMENT CON ! Non en fait, c'est même pas ça ! C'est juste que tu ne penses constamment qu'à ta gueule ! J'ai une tête de paillasson ou quoi ? Et t'es là, à faire comme si rien de tout ça n'était grave...

— Oui bah ça va, il y n'y a pas mort d'hommes non plus ! Arrête de déconner ! Tu fais chier aussi, à tout dramatiser !

— MAIS BORDEL, Black, t'as un Doxy à la place du cerveau ou quoi ? Tu réalises seulement du manque de respect dont t'as fait preuve envers moi hier ? Je suis pas le gnome du coin, merde ! ET ARRÊTE DE ME REGARDER COMME CA ! hurla Iris.

— Et je suis supposé faire quoi ? T'écouter me descendre et te supplier à genoux de me pardonner ? s'écria Sirius, très ironique.

— Tu pourrais juste te comporter NORMALEMENT ! Et éviter de me considérer comme une bouse de dragon ! Non mais sérieusement, tu te rends pas compte qu'il y a un problème ? Et plus généralement, que t'as un problème avec les gens tout court ? Et puis tu sais quoi Black ? Va te faire foutre. J'ai pas à m'expliquer.

— Dans ce cas, je te retiens pas, répondit Sirius comme s'il avait envie de la tuer du regard.

Furieuse, elle donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et rentra avec autant de dignité possible dans la salle commune, avant de monter le plus rapidement possible les escaliers menant à son dortoir. Sans délicatesse aucune, elle jeta son sac au milieu de la pièce et se précipita sur son lit en se retenant de crier.

— Iris ? s'inquiéta Orthia, sa lime à ongles dans la main. Tu t'es disputée avec Sirius à nouveau, c'est ça ?

— C'est rien, ça va déjà mieux.

— T'es sûre ?

— Oui, ça va.

Mais Iris était fatiguée et elle avait l'impression d'avoir mangé un kilo de Souris glacées tant elle se sentait mal. Des larmes ne tardèrent pas à perler au coin de ses yeux, qu'elle essuya nerveusement.

— Iris... On peut faire quelque chose ? dit Mary en s'asseyant près d'elle sur son lit.

— Non, je... Je suis vraiment idiote.

— Tu m'as surtout l'air très triste.

Oui, Iris était triste, et cela à cause de Sirius. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon lui causait autant de chagrin et la jeune sorcière trouvait cela vraiment affreux. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur était en miettes, écrasé sous la semelle de la chaussure de Sirius Black.

 _ **XXXX**_

— La prochaine qui vient de me demander si tu es encore avec Sirius ou pas, je te jure que je lui arrache les cheveux, soupira Karen alors qu'elle était elle-même en train d'essayer de dompter sa crinière crépue.

En dehors de la peine que cela lui faisait, il y avait une autre conséquence très désagréable à la distance qui s'était instaurée entre Sirius et Iris, à savoir des rumeurs constantes sur le passage de la jeune fille. C'était à croire que Poudlard n'avait rien d'autres de plus important à connaître que les détails de sa vie amoureuse. Le fait de voir de plus en plus de filles guetter Sirius ou lui tourner autour en jouant avec leurs cheveux n'arrangeait rien à ce tableau désastreux. En réalité, Sirius et elle n'avaient pas clairement rompu, mais étant donné la teneur de la dispute et les choses horribles qu'ils s'étaient dites, il n'était pas nécessaire de préciser pour le savoir.

— Qui a demandé ça ? demanda Lily, curieuse.

— Lydie Goldstein, précisa Karen.

— Mais c'est pas possible, elle est partout celle fille !

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— Parce qu'elle tourne déjà autour de Darius depuis un bout de temps.

— C'est pas parce que Potter l'a dit que c'est vrai, précisa Iris.

— N'empêche qu'elle est souvent dans les parages quand je vais retrouver Darius.

— Mais elle est pas chez Serdaigle aussi, dans son année ? demanda très justement Karen.

— Si, mais quand même, répondit Lily avec mauvaise foi.

— Bien, Karen, je te laisse raisonner Lily, je vais à mon rendez-vous avec McGo. Si j'en reviens pas, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est que je me suis juste jetée de la Tour d'Astronomie, dit Iris, masquant son angoisse par un humour douteux.

Elle écouta d'une seule oreille Lily lui dire que tout se passerait très bien et partit vers le bureau de sa directrice de maison. Alors qu'elle attendait depuis environ cinq minutes, elle fut rejointe par Remus.

— J'ai rendez-vous juste après toi, et je veux pas risquer d'être en retard. Sirius l'était tout à l'heure et elle a failli l'écorcher vif, expliqua le Gryffondor.

— T'as une idée du temps que ça dure ? demanda Iris en essayant d'ignorer que la simple mention de Sirius continuait de lui faire autant de peine.

— Je pense que ça dépend de ton projet...

— Ouais. Tu devrais te faire apparaître une chaise, ça risque de prendre une plombe avec moi.

Remus rit doucement puis un silence un peu gênant s'installa, et Iris maudit le professeur McGonagall de ne pas être aussi ponctuelle que ce qu'elle exigeait de ces élèves. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis que la jeune fille l'avait abordé dans le couloir.

— Tu sais ce que tu vas faire, toi ? Après Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle, prenant le premier sujet de conversation venu.

— Je sais pas trop. J'aime bien les créatures magiques et la Défense, je sais pas trop ce qu'on peut faire avec ça. Peut-être travailler avec des dragons... Et comme ce sera un peu compliqué plus tard pour moi, avec... Enfin, tu vois.

— Oh... Désolée, s'empressa de s'excuser Iris.

Évidemment, ses propres problèmes d'orientation paraissaient bien insignifiants à côté de ceux de Remus, qui connaîtrait forcément une insertion professionnelle difficile dans le monde sorcier. Elle était toujours mal à l'aise en ce qui concernait la maladie de Remus.

— T'excuse pas, c'est pas de ta faute à ce que je sache, répondit Remus en souriant. D'ailleurs, à propos de ça, je voulais te remercier...

— T'as pas à me remercier, le coupa Iris. Et je suis désolée pour ce qui t'est arrivé.

Ils échangèrent un regard assez complice, avec lequel Iris fit comprendre à Remus qu'il ne lui devait pas d'explications. Elle avait beau être curieuse concernant ce qui était arrivé à Remus, elle était aussi consciente que cela ne le regardait pas. Elle en savait déjà beaucoup en connaissant sa condition de loup-garou. Peut-être que Remus lui raconterait un jour ce qui s'était passé. Ce serait plus agréable que d'avoir à nouveau l'impression de voler un secret.

— Je m'en veux un peu, par rapport à Sirius et toi, avoua le préfet, mal à l'aise.

— Sirius n'a pas besoin de toi pour être un abruti, dit Iris, le cœur gros. C'est pas du tout de ta faute.

Remus allait dire quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit soudain et Mrs McGonagall s'excusa rapidement de son retard avant de l'inviter à entrer. Une boule d'angoisse se forma soudainement dans son estomac et elle suivit sa directrice de maison sous le regard encourageant de Remus.

— Asseyez-vous Miss, je vous en prie.

Sagement, Iris s'installa avec tant de précautions qu'on aurait pu croire que la chaise était en porcelaine. Le bureau de l'enseignante était couvert de petits tas très organisés de ces brochures qu'on leur avait distribuées récemment, et qui l'avait laissée toujours aussi perplexe quant à son avenir.

— J'ai pris le temps de relire votre dossier avant de vous faire entrer, et voilà que je ne sais plus où je l'ai posé... Ah, le voilà. Bien, Miss Leighton, à quoi pensez-vous pour votre carrière ?

Concrètement, Iris ne pensait à pas grand-chose, voire à rien. Mais pouvait-on dire à sa directrice de maison, surtout quand elle était aussi intransigeante que Mrs McGonagall, que l'on avait que du vide en tête lorsqu'il s'agissait de son orientation ? Son silence et ses yeux un peu paniqués durent parler pour elle, car le professeur de Métamorphose enchaîna sur ses résultats.

— Vos résultats sont assez hétérogènes, mais ils sont loin d'être catastrophiques. Vous avez de très bonnes dispositions en Potions, et le Professeur Slughorn insiste sur votre persévérance malgré les difficultés. C'est très bien cela, Miss.

— J'aime bien les Potions, et puis Lily en parle avec tellement de passion, ça doit être un peu contagieux, répondit Iris, un peu plus à l'aise.

— Et bien voilà une bonne maladie, alors. Le Professeur Flitwick est tout à fait satisfait de vous en Sortilèges, il trouve que vous vous investissez beaucoup dans son cours. Cela m'étonne que vous ayez autant de difficultés en Métamorphose, alors que vous vous en sortez très bien en Sortilèges. Avez-vous une explication, Miss ?

— Euh, non, Professeur...

— La Métamorphose demande une concentration particulière, il est vrai. Mais cela reste des Sortilèges, Miss. Certains sorts que vous apprenez avec le Professeur Flitwick sont tout aussi compliqués que ce vous apprenez parfois dans ma matière.

— Peut-être... Mais je trouve ça très difficile, de s'occuper à la fois de ce que a été l'objet et de ce qu'il va devenir, surtout quand ce sont des êtres vivants.

— De la concentration et de la confiance, je ne cesse de vous le répéter depuis votre première année.

Iris hocha la tête, avant de jouer nerveusement avec ses manches. C'était assez désagréable, de voir ses capacités étudiées à la loupe.

— Visiblement, vous n'avez pas la main verte. Vos résultats en Botanique sont très moyens. Ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux en Astronomie... Enfin, c'est même plutôt pire.

Iris avait autant d'intérêt pour la Botanique et l'Astronomie que pour les tasses à thé de sa grand-mère, et elle avait toujours eu beaucoup de difficultés pour maintenir des résultats corrects. D'ailleurs, comme le souligna Mrs McGonagall, elle était plutôt proche du néant en ce qui concernait l'Astronomie.

— C'est tout à fait honorable en Histoire de la Magie... Comme pour tous vos camarades de maison.

Le ton de l'enseignante était un peu suspicieux, et Iris devina qu'elle se doutait que le niveau de leur concentration en cours n'était pas à l'origine de leurs résultats.

— Soins aux Créatures magiques, c'est très bien... Études des Moldus, c'est excellent. Le professeur Swanson ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vous. Souhaiteriez-vous poursuivre une carrière dans les relations avec les Moldus ? Avec de tels résultats, et si vous les maintenez lors de vos BUSE et ASPIC, on vous accueillera à bras ouverts au Ministère. Votre mère en serait sans doute très heureuse.

— Euh... Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûre que cela m'intéresserait vraiment.

Elle y avait encore réfléchi ces derniers jours, sachant pertinemment qu'au vu de ses résultats, c'était sans doute là où elle avait le plus de chances de réussir à trouver un emploi. Elle savait aussi que sa mère rêvait qu'elle y fasse carrière. Pourtant, à l'idée de travailler avec sa mère dans les bureaux du Ministère, elle avait déjà de l'urticaire. Et puis Iris avait déjà entendu sa mère dire que certains sorciers y travaillant n'avaient pas une très haute opinion des Moldus, et étaient plutôt là par conviction qu'il fallait protéger le monde sorcier. La Gryffondor était loin d'être sûre de parvenir à dépasser ce problème comme le faisait Flora Leighton au quotidien.

— Défense contre les Forces du Mal, poursuivit l'enseignante. Vos résultats sont satisfaisants également... Bien.

Iris déglutit un peu difficilement, n'ayant qu'une envie, se trouver bien loin de toutes ces préoccupations.

— Vous ne savez absolument pas ce que vous voulez faire plus tard, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Mrs McGonagall en la fixant derrière ses lunettes.

— Pas vraiment, avoua Iris.

— Vous êtes encore jeune, admit-elle, surprenant Iris. Vous avez encore un peu de temps pour choisir, à condition de vous fermer le moins de portes possibles.

— Oui, professeur.

— Et vous devriez réfléchir un peu plus à une carrière auprès des relations avec les Moldus. Avez-vous reçu la brochure s'y rapportant ?

— Euh... Oui... répondit Iris en réfléchissant où elle avait bien pu mettre ce fameux fascicule.

— Reprenez-en un, je crois que ce sera plus sûr, dit Mrs McGonagall, apparemment peu confiante.

— Merci, professeur.

Iris était hésitante. Elle mourrait d'envie de demander à sa directrice de maison la bénédiction d'arrêter sa matière l'an prochain, et ce même si par miracle, elle parvenait à atteindre le niveau requis lors des BUSE. Avec l'avis d'un professeur allant en ce sens, sa mère accepterait sans doute beaucoup mieux son abandon. Le professeur McGonagall continuait d'observer son dossier et quelques brochures, avec l'air de se demander ce que l'on pourrait bien faire d'elle plus tard.

— Je vous conseille de poursuivre en Potions, car vous aimez cette discipline. Elle pourra toujours vous être utile, surtout si l'envie d'une carrière s'en rapprochant venait à vous prendre... Rares sont les étudiants qui ne poursuivent pas en Sortilèges, c'est indispensable. En ce qui concerne la Métamorphose... Je crois que vous n'avez ni l'envie ni les dispositions nécessaires pour préparer les ASPIC. Bien évidemment, si vous obtenez un Effort Exceptionnel, je ne vous refuserais pas dans mon cours.

— Et ce ne serait pas trop gênant, si j'abandonne ? Ma mère dit toujours que je risque de ne pas pouvoir faire ce que je veux, si j'abandonne la Métamorphose.

— Bien des métiers ne nécessitent pas la maîtrise de la Métamorphose au quotidien, la rassura Mrs McGonagall. En revanche, faites de votre mieux pour obtenir votre BUSE, cela sera très apprécié.

Iris hocha sagement la tête, trouvant le discours de l'enseignante plutôt logique. Elle appréciait beaucoup le fait que sans manquer d'ambition pour elle, le professeur prenait en compte ses capacités, mais aussi ses envies.

— Il vous faut continuer l'Étude des Moldus, cela va de soi...Et je vous conseille de poursuivre en Soins aux Créatures Magiques et en Histoire de la Magie.

— En Histoire de la Magie ? s'étrangla Iris.

Si une chose motivait Iris dans la perspective de passer en sixième année, c'était bien le fait de ne plus avoir à supporter les éternels monologues monocordes du professeur Binns. L'idée de devoir poursuivre à laborieusement prendre des notes dans cette salle poussiéreuse n'était vraiment pas enthousiasmante, d'autant qu'elle serait sans doute la seule des Gryffondor à poursuivre.

— Oui, en Histoire de la Magie, répéta la directrice de maison. Je pense que cela serait intéressait, au vu de votre profil.

— Ah bon ?

Mrs McGonagall lui jeta un regard désapprobateur assez semblable à ceux que lui jetaient sa mère parfois quand elle mettait ses mains dans ses poches.

— Je pense qu'au-delà d'une carrière dans les services relatifs aux relations avec les Moldus, vous pourriez envisager de travailler auprès des non-sorciers.

Iris essaya de ne pas paraître trop désarçonnée, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que voulait dire sa directrice de maison.

— Au Ministère ?

— Certaines carrières se font au Ministère, oui. Le monde magique a besoin de personnes connaissant les non-sorciers, les Moldus bien sûr, mais aussi les Cracmols et les êtres magiques comme les centaures ou les elfes de maison.

— J'ai lu la brochure sur les carrières au Contrôle et à la Régulation des Créatures Magiques, ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment.

— Et pourquoi cela, Miss ?

— Je ne sais pas... Le département a l'air un peu... Répressif ? Je ne suis pas sûre que ça me corresponde.

En effet, la mention d'un service _"Unité de capture des loups-garous"_ avait désormais un drôle d'écho auprès de la jeune fille, qui la mettait très mal à l'aise rien qu'à y penser. Elle ne se voyait pas du tout risquer de participer à l'exclusion de Remus dans le futur.

— Je comprends. Mais vous savez, vous pourriez aussi envisager une carrière ailleurs qu'au Ministère. Des associations de défense recrutent des sorciers. C'est plutôt à cela que je pensais dans votre cas, si cela vous intéresse.

— Des associations ?

— Oui. Peut-être vous souvenez-vous de Nam Grey ? Elle était à Poufsouffle, dans l'année de votre frère Lionel. Elle travaille auprès de l'Association de Défense des Êtres et Créatures magiques, elle est responsable de la section des êtres de l'eau.

— Et ces associations, elles travaillent avec le Ministère ?

— Cela dépend, dit Mrs McGonagall avec un sourire. Elles ont parfois également tendance à s'y opposer. L'an dernier, l'une d'entre s'est attaquée au Bureau de liaison des centaures.

— Pourquoi ?

— Et bien disons que ce service n'a jamais été sollicité par un centaure, et a plus vocation à chercher comment réduire leurs territoires qu'à se préoccuper d'eaux.

— Et vous pensez que je pourrais travailler dans une de ces associations ?

Le professeur McGonagall recula un peu sur sa chaise et joignit ses mains, l'observant toujours par-dessus le verre de ses lunettes. Iris se fit la réflexion qu'elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir se trouver dans la tête de son enseignante, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes.

— Je crois que vous êtes jeune fille raisonnable et réfléchie, peu sensible aux préjugés, même minimes, que je constate un peu trop souvent chez mes étudiants. Le professeur Swanson ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vos résultats, je vous l'ai dit, mais elle n'a pas non plus manqué d'insister sur la qualité de vos réflexions et de votre recul sur la condition sorcière et la condition moldue.

Iris rougit, surprise par les compliments que lui faisait sa directrice de maison. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir qu'on l'ait déjà félicitée sur sa capacité de réflexion. D'ordinaire, on la félicitait toujours sur le fait qu'elle était une élève qui s'accrochait, pas sur ses idées. D'ailleurs, la plupart des adultes n'avait pas l'air de la penser capable d'avoir ses propres convictions. Elle était donc particulièrement touchée par les mots du professeur McGonagall.

— En poursuivant en Histoire de la Magie, vous approfondirez votre connaissance du monde magique, et non seulement celui de la société sorcière. C'est pour cela que je vous conseille de conserver cette matière.

— Mais euh... J'ai peut-être une question un peu bête mais... Travailler pour ces associations, ce n'est pas un peu mal vu par le Ministère ?

— Je ne peux pas vous cacher que leurs relations sont parfois tendues. En réalité, rien n'est tout blanc ni tout noir, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, rien ne vous empêchera de travailler pour le Ministère, dans ces services un peu répressifs comme vous le dites, et essayez d'y faire un peu la différence. Vous manquez encore de confiance en vous, mais vous n'avez que seize ans, Miss Leighton.

— Je... Je vais y réfléchir.

— Bien entendu. Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de travailler sérieusement.

Le professeur McGonagall l'invita à sortir, et Iris, après l'avoir remercié pour son temps, se leva, le coeur bien plus léger qu'avant. Elle avait la main sur la poignée de la porte quand l'enseignante l'interpella.

— Miss Leighton, j'oubliais... Travaillez sérieusement en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et poursuivez jusqu'en septième année également. Pas nécessairement pour votre orientation, mais pour vous. Le monde est parfois dangereux, en dehors de Poudlard.

Iris hocha la tête, un peu troublée par le regard grave de son professeur. En sortant, elle adressa un sourire amical à Remus qui la remplaça dans la pièce. Elle était encore très songeuse quand elle rejoignit Lily, Mary et Karen à l'extérieur du château. Ses amies prenaient le soleil, assises sur les murets qui faisaient le tour d'une des nombreuses petites cours de Poudlard.

— Ah ! Alors, ça s'est bien passé ? lui demanda Mary..

Iris résuma son rendez-vous d'orientation, assez curieuse d'avoir leur avis sur les conseils de leur directrice de maison.

— Et tu en penses quoi, toi ? demanda Lily.

— Je ne sais pas trop... Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Mais je crois que ça pourrait être intéressant.

La jeune sorcière doutait un peu d'être capable de défendre les autres, en particulier s'il fallait s'opposer régulièrement au Ministère de la Magie. Elle qui avait déjà du mal à s'imposer face à sa mère, face à Sirius, comment pourrait-elle oser chercher des poux au Ministère à propos des centaures, des Cracmols ou des Moldus ? Elle serait sans doute aussi convaincante que le professeur Slughorn essayant de refuser des ananas confits. Iris fit part de ses doutes, que Lily balaya d'un geste de la main.

— Ils ont besoin de gens raisonnables, pas des têtes brûlées. McGo a raison, moi je te vois bien là-dedans aussi. En tant que née Moldue, je te le dis, on a besoin de gens comme toi, et je suis sûre que les centaures et les elfes de maison seraient d'accord avec moi. Tu as encore deux ans pour prendre confiance en toi, non ? Si ça t'intéresse... dit sagement Lily.

— De toute façon, je vais conserver les matières qu'elle m'a conseillées, et j'aviserais. Adieu Métamorphose, Botanique et Astronomie, par contre.

— Vous allez être quatre avec Binns l'an prochain, tu pourras pas dormir aussi discrètement, compatit Karen.

— Tu continues quoi toi l'an prochain ? lui demanda Iris, sachant que Karen avait eu son rendez-vous dans la matinée.

— Sortilèges, Défense, Soins aux Créatures magiques, Botanique. Il faudrait que je continue Potions si j'arrive à avoir la BUSE suffisante, mais bon, comme vous le savez c'est pas vraiment mon truc... McGo a dit que c'était ce qu'il fallait pour être soigneuse de créatures magiques... Mais que si je n'arrivais pas au niveau suffisant, je pourrais toujours être assistante d'un soigneur, donc bon, on verra bien.

— Je l'ai trouvée très à l'écoute, dit Lily alors que Mary commençait à réunir ses affaires pour se rendre à son tour à son rendez-vous d'orientation.

— C'est vrai que c'était vraiment sympa par rapport à ce à quoi je m'attendais. Orthia m'avait un peu effrayée, dit Iris. Mary, tu oublies ton manuel de Sortilèges.

— Merci ! Bon, à tout à l'heure les filles !

— Bonne chance ! dit Lily avant de poursuivre la conversation. Iris, tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas écouter Orthia sur ce sujet... Elle use la patience des professeurs en ce moment.

Orthia passait son temps à dessiner les initiales d'Arthur sur ses parchemins et à bavarder plus que jamais. Son degré d'inattention, déjà élevé auparavant, battait des records. Mrs McGonagall s'était montrée assez sévère avec elle pendant son rendez-vous. Le seul métier qu'elle voulait bien envisager était de travailler pour un magazine féminin : Iris ne trouvait pas cela idiot, car c'était quelque chose qui lui correspondait beaucoup et elle était sûre qu'elle s'y montrerait douée. Mais la professeur de Métamorphose l'avait vexée en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'elle travaille son niveau de rédaction pour y parvenir et qu'elle se mette à étudier. Le problème était que Orthia savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait jamais besoin de travailler pour vivre, au vu de la fortune de ses grands-parents et de celle que lui avait laissée ses parents après leur décès. La brune allait sans doute mener la même vie que ses grands-parents, à savoir une vie faite de mondanités. Orthia avait déjà confié à Iris que de toute manière, personne dans sa famille ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle accomplisse quoique ce soit. Elle avait trouvé cela un peu triste, et s'était dit que finalement, le fait que ses parents attendaient tant de choses d'elle n'était peut-être pas si mal. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Iris se disait qu'Orthia était relativement laissée à elle-même, un peu comme si elle n'avait personne à rendre fière d'elle.

— Iris ? T'es avec nous ? la rappela sur terre Lily.

— Pardon, tu disais ?

— Karen disait qu'elle en avait assez des tensions entre Orthia et Mary, elle aussi.

— On dirait qu'elles font un concours, toutes les deux, approuva Iris.

— Mary est moins insupportable, et c'est moi qui le dis. Elle se prend trop au sérieux, on est d'accord, mais Orthia aussi, et pas dans le même style, dit Karen.

La sévérité de Karen à l'égard d'Orthia, dont elle avait toujours été particulièrement proche, était surprenante. Iris avait remarqué que Karen avait eu tendance à mieux s'entendre avec Mary ces derniers temps, mais elle n'imaginait pas tant d'impatience à l'égard d'Orthia.

— Orthia a un sale caractère, ça a toujours été comme ça. Je sais bien que Mary est donneuse de leçons, c'est agaçant, mais vous avez vu les piques qu'elle lui lance ? poursuivit Karen.

— D'un autre côté, elle a pas vraiment apprécié quand Mary lui a fait la morale à propos d'Arthur et elle, expliqua Lily.

Les filles avaient fini par comprendre l'animosité entre Mary et Orthia. L'écossaise avait expliqué à Orthia que beaucoup de monde trouvait les démonstrations d'affection entre Arthur et elle un peu dérangeantes. Mary lui avait même confié qu'une certaine réputation commençait à se faire autour d'Orthia, et pas des plus flatteuses.

— J'aimerais pas non plus qu'on sous-entende des trucs pareils sur moi, dit Iris.

— Mary a peut-être été maladroite mais elle n'a pas tort, répondit Lily. Franchement, des fois, c'est limite.

— Orthia est vraiment agressive maintenant, elle exagère, ajouta Karen. Et puis j'en ai marre de l'entendre dire combien Arthur et elle vivent le grand amour, et de la voir me prendre de haut parce que j'ai pas de mec. Maintenant que je ne suis plus la seule célibataire, je le vis mieux, mais franchement, qu'on ne dise plus que je ne suis pas patiente. Désolée Iris hein.

— Il n'y a pas de mal... répondit Iris en essayant d'ignorer le pincement au cœur qu'elle avait quand elle pensait à Sirius.

— Je suis sûre que Mary est aussi difficile parce qu'elle regrette sa rupture avec Remus, dit Lily.

— Elle ne veut même pas qu'on parle de lui quand on est ensemble, la contredit Iris. Elle a l'air de lui en vouloir.

— Elle lui en veut, mais elle regrette quand même, expliqua Karen.

La ton avec lequel Karen venait de parler laissait entendre qu'elle en savait plus que Lily et Iris sur Mary. D'un regard presque semblable, les deux filles l'interrogèrent du regard.

— Vous ne direz rien, hein ? J'ai promis à Mary... Mais je crois qu'on pourrait les remettre ensemble, toutes les trois.

— Qu'est-ce que tu sais, toi ? lui demanda Lily avec un regard soupçonneux.

— Vous ne dites rien à Orthia, Mary me tuera sinon.

Iris était partagée entre l'envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé et la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de connaître quelque chose que Mary n'avait confié qu'à Karen. Elle avait eu une mauvaise expérience avec un secret récemment qui ne lui donnait pas vraiment l'envie de se mêler des histoires des gens. Néanmoins, Karen poursuivit et Iris ne fit rien pour l'en dissuader.

— Après l'agression de Mary, Remus s'est vraiment montré adorable. Elle a vraiment réalisé qu'elle avait de la chance et qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Et elle lui a dit.

— De ? demanda Iris.

— Elle lui a dit qu'elle l'aimait. Ils ne se l'étaient pas encore dit. Et elle a fait un bide total.

— Comment ça ? demanda Lily.

— Il paraît qu'il l'a regardée avec de grand yeux surpris, qu'il l'a embrassée rapidement et qu'il a proposé d'aller réviser le cours d'Astronomie, dit Karen, un peu outrée.

— Elle a pas dû bien le vivre, dit Lily avec une moue compatissante.

— Elle s'est sentie humiliée, et puis avec son agression, ses angoisses, ses sentiments à sens unique, les secrets de Remus... Bah elle a un peu débloqué, Mary. Alors bon, elle est pas facile depuis quelques temps, mais bon, elle fait ce qu'elle peut.

— Ouais. C'est compliqué, tout ça, résuma Iris.

— J'ai l'impression que c'est un truc indissociable des mecs, ça, les complications, répondit Karen.

Iris, qui avait l'impression que son cerveau se brouillait dès qu'elle croisait Sirius, ne pouvait pas la contredire. A nouveau, elle sentit un drôle de froid l'envahir. Elle comprenait l'amertume de Mary, elle qui se sentait si mal depuis que tout avait dégénéré. Elle savait que Sirius avait pris beaucoup de place dans ses pensées, depuis quelques temps. Elle savait aussi qu'il était devenu de plus en plus important pour elle, et qu'elle eut envie d'être tout aussi importante pour lui. Savoir maintenant qu'elle n'était plus rien du tout la déprimait. Elle se sentait stupide, à avoir envie de pleurer ainsi pour un garçon, mais elle avait tellement mal au cœur qu'elle avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait la consoler. Croiser si souvent Sirius, vivre pratiquement à ses côtés n'arrangeait vraiment rien à son affaire.

— C'est Bellona qui se dirige d'un air suspect vers le parc ? demanda soudain Lily.

— Depuis quand elle se sépare de sa sœur siamoise ? ajouta Karen en la suivant discrètement du regard.

— Ça fait longtemps qu'elles se font discrètes... Si ça se trouve Bellona a un mec, elle va le retrouver dans le parc en cachette parce que Bellatrix est jalouse.

Lily et Karen éclatèrent de rire, et Iris se sentit un peu mieux, ainsi assise au soleil avec ses amies. Le beau temps s'imposait de plus en plus, Mrs McGonagall n'était pas désespérée par son cas, et avait assez confiance en elle pour lui proposer des choses intéressantes pour son futur. On ne pouvait pas définitivement être malheureuse à cause d'un garçon, après tout.

 _ **XXXX**_

— En tout cas, ta mère a le chic pour te mettre la pression dès le matin, dit Lily entre deux gorgées de thé.

— Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, répondit ironiquement Iris.

Elle venait de recevoir un colis de la part de ses parents qui contenait des manuels de révisions pour les BUSE. C'était à croire que sa mère n'était pas au courant qu'ils avaient une bibliothèque, à Poudlard.

— _Métamorphosez sans peine_... _La Métamorphose, les bases indispensables_... Et bah, t'as de quoi métamorphoser, plaisanta Karen en feuilletant les ouvrages.

— Dans quelques années, je trouverais ça drôle, râla Iris.

— On est pas en avance, il faudrait qu'on s'active, dit Lily en finissant rapidement son bol de thé.

Rapidement, les filles s'empressèrent de rejoindre la salle des Potions. Orthia, qui était d'humeur maussade, traîna le pas et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise sous le regard un peu étonné des filles.

— Nous allons aujourd'hui travailler sur la solution de Force, qui comme son nom l'indique, accroît la force de celui qui la boit, commença le professeur Slughorn après avoir salué la classe. Vous commencerez aujourd'hui puis nous poursuivrons son élaboration lors de la prochaine séance. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous en connaît les ingrédients ?

Comme plusieurs autres de ses camarades, Iris leva la main. L'entrevue avec le professeur McGonagall l'avait remotivée et elle s'attachait à se montrer attentive et active en cours, du moins la plupart du temps.

— Miss Evans ?

— Du sang de salamandre, du jus de grenade, du gingembre, de la citronnelle et des fourmis pilées.

— Excellent, excellent. Cinq points pour Gryffondor.

Après encore quelques instructions, le professeur Slughorn les invita à démarrer la préparation de leurs potions. Elle était en train de réduire son gingembre en poudre quand elle vit le chaudron d'Orthia faire des volutes noires et une odeur de brûlé se mit à envahir la pièce.

— Miss Cartledge ! Qui vous a dit de mettre vos fourmis dans votre chaudron ! C'est une potion que vous devez faire, pas un sauté de viande ! s'écria le professeur avant de se mettre à tousser. Mr Potter, laissez cette salamandre tranquille !

Malgré toute l'agitation dans la pièce, Iris et Lily parvinrent à mener la première étape de la potion à bien. La jeune fille s'était cependant coupée et elle avait failli mettre du sang dans le jus de salamandre.

— Le sang humain et le jus de salamandre ça fait pas bon ménage, dit Lily alors qu'elles rangeaient leurs affaires.

— Comment ça ?

— Le jus s'évapore à son contact, tu aurais tout perdu, lui expliqua-t-elle.

— Vous remarquerez que j'ai pas fichu en l'air ma potion, dit Karen en entamant une petite danse de la victoire dans le couloir. Petit à petit, le dragon fait son nid, je vous le dis !

La joie de Karen faisait plaisir à voir. A côté d'elle, Orthia paraissait complètement amorphe et triste. Iris échangea un regard intrigué avec Lily, qui haussa les épaules, n'en sachant visiblement pas plus qu'elle. Au bout d'un moment, elle réalisa que beaucoup d'élèves se retournaient sur leur passage, et ricanaient même parfois. Alors qu'elles passaient devant les toilettes des filles, Orthia entra à l'intérieur sans leur dire un mot.

— Okay, quelqu'un sait quelque chose ? Elle s'est disputée avec Arthur ? demanda Lily alors qu'elles étaient stupidement plantées devant la porte.

— Aucune idée. Elle l'a vu hier soir, elle est rentrée juste après le couvre-feu... rappela Karen.

— Maintenant qu'on en parle, elle s'est tout de suite couchée en rentrant, elle a pas dit grand-chose, dit Mary.

— Elle a dit qu'elle était fatiguée, précisa Iris.

— On fait quoi ? On la laisse tranquille ou on va lui parler ? demanda Karen.

— J'ai Arithmancie, et puis de toute façon, elle ne voudrait pas me parler à moi, déclara Mary.

La blonde ne tarda pas à filer, laissant ses amies hésitantes sur la conduite à tenir. Un instant plus tard, elle virent un groupe de filles ricaner en sortant des toilettes, et elles se décidèrent à rentrer, ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

— Leighton, attends !

La main sur la porte, Iris soupira et tourna la tête vers un Sirius qui s'empressait de traverser le couloir pour la rejoindre.

— Occupez-vous d'Orthia, je vire Black et je vous rejoins.

Lily lui lança un regard solidaire et entra avec Karen, laissant le champ libre à un Sirius Black ralenti par un sac qui débordait de tous les côtés.

— T'as deux minutes ? lui demanda-t-il en essayant de sortir un livre de l'un des compartiments.

— Pas vraiment, non. Et puis je t'ai dit que je voulais plus te parler.

— C'est à propos de ton frère.

— Hein ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ton sac ?

— Le livre est coincé, répondit Sirius, agacé.

— Tu pourrais pas t'occuper de le décoincer plus tard ? Genre quand on aura fini de parler ? Ou c'est trop te demander ?

— J'ai besoin de ce putain de livre, justement et.. Ah, voilà ! répondit Sirius en finissant par réussir à dégager le livre de son sac.

— Tu m'expliques ?

— Tiens, regarde, lui dit-il en lui tenant l'ouvrage une fois ouvert à une page qu'il avait marquée, le doit sur un début de paragraphe.

Prenant le livre, Iris commença à lire ce que Sirius lui montrait. Le Gryffondor semblait trépigner à côté d'elle, et si la curiosité ne l'avait pas gagnée, elle ne se serait sous doute pas privée de lui écraser le pied pour qu'il se calme un peu.

 _Le mythe de Vrykolakas_

 _Parmi toutes les créatures qui ont terrorisé la Grèce, le Vrykolakas est de ceux dont la peur est encore tenace dans les villages. A la fois mort et vivant, il a longtemps généré tant de peur que les sorciers ne prononçaient plus son nom, par peur de le voir apparaître à leur porte._

 _Les origines de Vrykolakas sont floues. Les textes ne donnent aucune indication sur sa naissance, ni sur sa mort. En réalité, si la tradition veut que Vrykolakas ait été humain, il apparaît dès ses premières apparitions comme ni mort, ni vivant. Connaisseur d'un terrible sort lui permettant de voler la magie et la vie de sa victime, jusqu'au dernier souffle, Vrykolakas ne pouvait mourir, se nourrissant sans cesse de nouvelles proies après avoir simplement frappé à leur porte ou croisé leur chemin. Devenant toujours plus fort grâce aux pouvoirs magiques accumulés au fur et à mesure de ses meutres, Vrykolakas finit être si craint qu'il poussa tout un village au suicide par leur seule crainte de sa présence parmi les habitants._

 _Pourtant, du jour au lendemain, Vrykolakas ne fit plus parler de lui. Certains textes disent qu'il aurait été vaincu, emmuré dans l'une des tours de son château au sommet de l'acropole de Larissa avec son secret. Néanmoins, les villageois de la région d'Argos, moldus compris, continuent de vivre dans la superstition, persuadés du retour de Vrykolakas un jour ou l'autre._

— Tu es allée avec ton frère à Argos, et le lendemain, il te laissait seule pour aller voir son "contact de travail" grec, expliqua Sirius.

— Et le lendemain, on a fait du volley-ball, sur la plage... Ça veut rien dire.

— Tu as dit qu'à Argos, ton frère avait parlé avec les vieux du village pendant que tu étais dans une boutique de souvenirs. Et je sais pas pour toi, mais moi, je trouve que cette histoire de pouvoir du Vrykolakas, ça ressemble à quelque chose qui pourrait intéresser un mec qui se fait surnommer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— Et il irait chercher un truc sorti d'une vieille légende grecque ?

— Les sorciers font des trucs pas nets, quand il est question de devenir plus puissant. Je veux même pas savoir le quart de ce qu'a tenté Grindenwald. Et Dumbledore a dit dans la Gazette que ce Voldemort était au moins aussi dangereux, même s'il ne le montrait pas encore.

— Je ne sais pas...

— Il n'y a rien d'autres, magiquement, qui pourrait intéresser un mage noir en Grèce. A part des babioles qui permettent de prendre la contrôle des gens ou de savoir instantanément la vérité, mais bon, avec l'Imperium, les potions de vérité et tout ce bordel, je vois pas l'intérêt de se démener autant. Mais un sort qui te permet de vampiriser l'énergie magique des gens et de ne jamais mourir, là, ça vaut son billet de Portoloin. Ou alors, l'intérêt de la Grèce est seulement politique et Voldemort tente de s'y faire un noyau de partisans, mais pour le coup, je serais vachement déçu.

— Et puis, ça a pas beaucoup d'intérêt pour s'imposer en Grande-Bretagne.

— Franchement, je pense que c'est pas complètement con, mon histoire. Si seulement il y a avait un moyen de vérifier... Tu pourrais pas rendre visite à ton frère, bientôt ?

— On est un peu en froid, je te rappelle. Alors à moins de me ramener avec une fiole de Veritaserum, je vois mal comment lui faire cracher le morceau. Et en plus, il est pas encore au top, niveau capacité de parler, je précise parce que j'ai vu ton regard s'illuminer quand j'ai parlé de Veritaserum. T'es un grand malade...

— N'empêche qu'avec les mecs, on pense que c'est plus que probable que ton frère ait été amené à vérifier deux trois trucs autour de cette légende, surtout si Dumbledore a eu vent de rumeurs disant que Voldemort s'y intéressait. Et soit il a découvert quelque chose qui l'intéresse, et du coup, il a envoyé des gens torturer ton frère pour qu'il leur révèle ce qu'il sait... Soit il se sont rendus compte qu'on s'intéressait à eux, et du coup, ils sont allés faire parler ton frère sur ce qu'il a appris sur eux et sur ce que Dumbledore trafique.

— Dans tous les cas, mon frère est au milieu d'un sacré merdier... regretta Iris.

— Ouais. J'ai emprunté le livre à mon nom, mais tu peux le garder encore un peu si tu veux et le rendre à Mrs. Pince quand tu voudras.

Un peu pressée par l'impatience de Sirius et par sa curiosité, Iris n'avait pas encore pris le temps de s'attarder sur le fait que le Gryffondor avait continué les recherches de son côté. Malgré sa colère contre lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela gentil. Lentement, elle rangea le livre dans son sac, avant d'oser à nouveau parler.

— T'as continué à chercher, alors ?

— Lily a dit à Remus pendant une de leurs rondes que tu continuais à chercher mais que tu perdais un peu courage... Enfin, bref. Les copains m'ont aidé.

— C'est gentil de votre part, dit Iris, un peu gênée.

Sirius haussa les épaules, comme pour dire que ce n'était pas grand-chose. Une curieuse sensation se mit à l'envahir, un peu comme si son cœur se gonflait dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle regardait Sirius. Néanmoins, la manière dont il s'était comporté récemment lui revint en mémoire rapidement, et la colère reprit la place sur la gratitude.

— Mais ça ne change rien, reprit Iris avec une voix dure.

— Oui c'est vrai que c'est pas comme si j'avais passé des heures à la bibliothèque pour toi, répondit-il sur le même ton.

— Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

— Tu fais vraiment chier, Leighton.

— Oui bien évidemment, c'est de ma faute tout ça.

Sirius s'en alla, les mâchoires serrées et le regard mauvais. Après un long soupir, Iris essaya de remettre ses idées en ordre. Elle ne savait pas exactement quoi penser des découvertes de Sirius à propos de son frère et de la Grèce. Il avait raison d'ailleurs, l'idéal serait qu'elle en parle avec Lionel, quitte à se fâcher encore avec lui. Enfin, peut-être qu'à la voir aussi déterminée, il finirait par comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas la laisser de côté ? Lentement, elle ouvrit la porte des toilettes pour retrouver ses amies. Orthia était en train de se passer un peu d'eau sur son visage rougi, sous les regards ennuyés de Karen et Lily.

— Il te voulait quoi, Black ? lui demanda sa meilleure amie.

— Je t'expliquerais. Comment ça va ? demanda-t-elle à l'attention d'Orthia, qui sortir de la pièce rapidement, suivie de Karen.

— C'est compliqué.

— Je vois ça... Tu résumes ?

— Orthia a couché avec Arthur hier, et toute l'école est déjà au courant.

Surprise, Iris faillit faire tomber le porte-savon près duquel elle se tenait dans son sursaut de surprise. Il fallait dire que Lily était allée droit au but, sans détours pour la préparer à encaisser une telle information.

— De quoi ? répéta Iris, hébétée.

— T'as bien compris. C'est pour ça que les gens se moquent d'elle... Ils la traitent de... Enfin, t'imagines.

— Et Arthur ne la défend pas ? demanda Iris, qui imaginait qu'au vu de sa popularité, il pourrait facilement calmer ces coups bas.

— Tu sais quoi ? Je serais pas étonnée s'il s'en était vanté, cet idiot.

— Auprès de ses potes, pas auprès de toute l'école...

— Sirius t'avait dit qu'il n'était pas très discret, là-dessus, rappela Lily. Alors j'imagine qu'il ne fait rien pour calmer les rumeurs.

Dans les jours suivants, le fait qu'Arthur se fichait complètement de la réputation d'Orthia se confirma, tout comme le fait que les élèves de Poudlard pouvaient être particulièrement cruels quand l'envie leur en prenait. Le soir, Orthia passait son temps à pleurer, souvent enfermée dans la salle de bains. Les filles ne savaient pas comment aborder le sujet avec elle, leur amie se refermant sur elle-même et ne décrochant plus un seul mot la plupart du temps.

— J'ai vu le professeur Tiddle ce matin, il avait encore l'air complètement à côté de ses pompes, dit Karen, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère alors qu'elles attendaient devant la salle avec le reste de leurs camarades.

La promotion de Poufsouffle, comme celles de toutes les autres maisons, qui partageait leur cours de Défense, ne manquait d'embêter Orthia. Victoria Truman notamment, n'arrêtait pas chuchoter des choses à ses amis en les regardant, faisant éclater de rire tout le monde. Enfin, presque tout le monde. Emeline, la petite-amie de Peter semblait essayer de défendre Orthia. D'ailleurs au bout d'un moment, elle quitta le petit groupe autour de Victoria pour le rejoindre. Rose Stebbins, une fille dont Iris avait toujours envié l'intelligence, et ses amis n'avaient pas l'air de trouver cela très drôle non plus.

— Il fait quoi Tiddle, il a oublié de venir ? demanda soudain Iris, agacée.

Au bout d'un moment, Remus et Nigel Jayer, le préfet des Poufsouffle, partirent se renseigner sur la possible absence du professeur Tiddle. Les filles s'efforçaient de parler pour couvrir les messes basses et les moqueries qui perduraient, à croire que personne n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de rendre la vie impossible à Orthia.

— En plus, il paraît qu'elle a pas froid aux yeux ! dit soudain la voix de Victoria un peu plus fort.

Les rires qui suivirent finirent d'achever Orthia, qui partit rapidement, son sac serré contre elle. Karen se dépêcha de la suivre. Furieuse, Iris ne pût s'empêcher de se redresser pour défendre son amie. Elle avait toujours trouvé que Victoria était une fille insupportable et elle mourrait d'envie de lui faire avaler ses boucles d'oreilles. Elle allait se diriger vers elle quand la voix moqueuse de Sirius l'interrompit.

— T'as un truc à dire, Truman ? Un truc qui me ferait rire aussi ?

— Rien qui te regarde, rétorqua Victoria, un peu mal à l'aise mais pas assez maline pour savoir qu'il valait mieux se faire oublier dans ce genre de situations.

— Parce que ça te regarde toi, ce qui concerne les autres ?

— Je parle de ce que je veux. C'est quand même pas ma faute, ce qui lui arrive.

— Ouais, c'est vrai. Tu me diras, ce serait pas de ma faute, si tout ce qu'a pu me dire James sur toi venait à se savoir, répondit Sirius en faisant mine d'analyser la situation.

— Il n'y a rien à dire ! s'offusqua Victoria, les joues rouges.

— Bah c'est pas grave, je peux broder. Les gens croient n'importe quoi, tu sais ? Et je peux être inventif, très inventif. Mais bon, j'ai tout appris en t'observant, j'ai pas de mérite.

Plus rouge qu'un homard en fin de cuisson, Victoria ne dit plus rien. Iris sentit une grande satisfaction l'envahir, accompagné d'un élan de sympathie pour Sirius, automatiquement suivi d'un léger pincement au coeur, devenu habituel. Finalement, les deux préfets revinrent pour leur dire que le professeur Tiddle n'assurerait pas son cours. Les Poufsouffle quittèrent le couloir et Iris apprécia le regard compatissant de Rose Stebbins. Sirius s'amusa à faire un petit signe de la main en sifflant comme un serpent quand elle passa devant lui. La petite-amie de Peter, après lui avoir chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille, suivit ses camarades.

— Franchement Sirius, c'était limite... dit Potter, un peu ennuyé.

— Pourquoi ? Elle le mérite.

— C'est la meilleure amie de la copine de Peter, et mon ancienne copine. J'ai pas forcément envie que les gens se mettent à parler sur elle et moi alors qu'on est sorti que quelques semaines ensemble ! Je suis pas Arthur Puffet, moi, je veux pas qu'on parle de ce que je fabrique avec les filles !

— Moi ce que j'ai trouvé limite, c'est la blague que j'ai entendue ce matin sur Orthia qui sucerait pour trois mornilles dans un placard du deuxième étage, rétorqua Sirius.

— Quoi ? s'écria Lily, choquée. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'Orthia l'apprenne...

— Elle le sait déjà, ou le reste... regretta Remus.

— Elle doit être dans le dortoir. En tout cas, c'est gentil de la défendre, apprécia Lily.

— Elle mérite pas ça. On devrait tous s'en foutre de savoir avec qui Orthia couche ou pas, on sort pas avec.

— C'est gentil quand même.

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche malgré Iris, qui avait envie d'aller embrasser Sirius alors qu'au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle devait toujours être terriblement en colère contre lui. Il ne lui avait toujours pas fait d'excuses, il ne les ferait sans doute jamais, et Iris s'était promise de ne plus être un paillasson.

— Ouais mais ça ne change rien, que je sois gentil, pas vrai ? Je croyais que tu ne m'adressais plus la parole ?

L'envie de se jeter dans les bras de Sirius s'évapora immédiatement, pour laisser place à un furieux désir de lui envoyer son sac en pleine tête. Voyant qu'elle avait commencé à s'avancer vers lui, Lily l'avait rattrapée par le poignet.

— Tu peux pas t'empêcher d'être un gros con pendant deux minutes, hein ?

— Iris, on devrait aller voir Orthia... proposa Mary.

— On va y aller, mais d'abord, je veux enlever ce stupide sourire de son visage de connard prétentieux !

Remus prit à son tour Sirius par le bras pour l'éloigner, mais comme Iris, il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et se dégagea.

— TU VEUX VRAIMENT ME POURRIR LA VIE HEIN ? cria Iris en agitant son bras libre vers le Gryffondor.

— ET ON PARLE DE LA MANIÈRE DONT TU POURRIS LA MIENNE ? OUAIS, MOI AUSSI JE SAIS HURLER !

— Iris, viens, on y va... dit Lily en la tirant dans la direction opposée.

Se laissant entraîner par Lily, Iris arrêta de crier sur Sirius, ravalant les larmes et la colère qu'il avait provoquées une fois de plus.

— Moi qui m'ennuyais à Madère, si j'avais su qu'on vivrait autant de drames à Poudlard... dit Mary, la prenant par le bras. T'as un petit côté Magyar à pointes toi, quand on t'énerve.

* * *

 _(*) Sundae, je sais que la vanne Sirius/sérieux continue de te faire rire. Avoue._

 _Tant de disputes, tant de disputes ! Tellement d'hormones aussi, me direz-vous. Il y a de quoi s'arracher les cheveux, mais moi ça m'amuse. Je me demande ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Il dit beaucoup de chose sur l'évolution d'Iris, ses envie, son rapport à l'amitié, tout ça tout ça. Elle commence à s'imposer de plus en plus, non ?  
_

 _Pour le Vrykolakas, c'est une adaptation de l'histoire de sortes de vampires dans l'imaginaire grec/roumain... Des bestioles pas sympa, entre le vampire et le zombie, qui m'ont donné envie d'inventer un personnage inquiétant._

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, Iris observera ses fesses dans un miroir. (Quoi ?) Si ça c'est pas du teasing !_

 _Allez, je vous embrasse, et si vous avez l'envie d'écrire un petit mot, faut pas vous gêner !_


	18. Le whisky révélateur

_Bonjour bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, c'est pas raviolis, mais publication d'un nouveau chapitre. C'est pas mal aussi, non ? Bref, j'arrête de dire n'importe quoi et je vous remercie plutôt de continuer à suivre cette fic ! Et on en parle de vos reviews de folie ? Confettis sur vous, je vous le dis !_

 _Pas mal d'entre vous ont émis de grosses menaces sur Sirius, et j'avoue que vous m'avez bien fait rire. A force de se faire taper la tête contre les murs, il doit avoir une sacrée migraine, le pauvre garçon. Bon sinon, j'ai le rhume du siècle et je ressemble à Rudolf, et j'ai failli publier le mauvais chapitre. Heureusement, je suis une fille réactive._

 _Un petit coucou aux guest **Vlad la Tarte** (le jeu de mots m'a fait rire aussi, j'avoue...), **Fan2toi** (ton enthousiasme vaut son pesant de paillettes !) et **Zanou** (bienvenue par ici !), **Ewylyn** (j'aime le teasing, je l'avoue).  
_

 _Bonne lecture et à tout à l'heure !_

 ** _Chapitre 18_**

 ** _Le whisky révélateur_**

— T'es sûre que ça va ?

— Parfaitement bien, Lily. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu me reposes la question toutes les deux minutes que la réponse va finir par changer.

Iris savait qu'elle était de mauvaise foi, parfaitement consciente qu'elle avait une mine affreuse. Elle dormait très mal depuis plusieurs jours, peinant à s'endormir à force de penser à Sirius, aux BUSE, à son frère, à Orthia ou à son avenir. Et si par chance elle parvenait à s'endormir rapidement, elle se réveillait en pleine nuit sans parvenir à retrouver le sommeil. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle continuait à penser à toutes ces choses qui la contrariaient autant. Son cerveau n'obéissait plus à une logique rationnelle dans ces moments, comme s'il était déterminé à lui déclencher des crises d'angoisse. Elle passait de si mauvaises nuits que Joke son chat si indépendant mais fidèle, était revenu s'installer dans le dortoir, sentant qu'elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

— Mais tu sais, je crois pas que Lydie Goldstein soit vraiment le genre de Sirius, ajouta la rousse.

— Je m'en fiche.

— Bah voyons...

Plus tôt dans la matinée, Iris avait senti son cœur se ratatiner dans sa poitrine quand elle avait vu Sirius négligemment appuyé contre la rampe de l'escalier du deuxième étage, face à une Lydie Goldstein un peu trop minaudeuse à son goût. La Serdaigle triturait son éternelle boucle d'oreille turquoise en riant à ce que lui disait Sirius, qui lui, avait son air qui charmait la plupart des filles.

— Tu peux faire la fille pas jalouse, je sais très bien qu'en vrai, tu as envie de faire apparaître un tas de petits furoncles sur son visage, insista Lily.

— Au moins, tu sais que Lydie en a pas après Darius, répondit Iris en essayant de changer légèrement le sujet.

— Je n'en mettrais pas ma main à couper quand même. Karen a raison, cette fille est un charognard.

Iris ne réussit pas à s'empêcher de sourire : Lily ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais elle était d'une nature vraiment jalouse lorsqu'il s'agissait de Darius. Tout en parlant du match de Quidditch à venir le lendemain, les deux filles arrivèrent devant la salle du professeur Tiddle. Leurs amies les suivaient quelques mètres plus loin. Mary et Karen riaient toutes les deux, tandis qu'Orthia jetait des regards inquiets partout autour d'elle, comme si elle s'attendait à recevoir une insulte à tout moment. Pourtant, rares étaient les personnes qui se moquaient encore de la jeune fille. L'effet scandale et potins était retombé très vite, comme un soufflet, pour le plus grand soulagement d'Iris qui imaginait mal son amie supporter les horreurs des élèves de Poudlard encore longtemps.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain très brusquement et le flot d'élèves de deuxième année sortit de la salle avec empressement. Tout en baillant, Iris s'installa à sa table à côté de Lily. Le professeur Tiddle était à son bureau, sa tête entre les mains et les yeux fermés.

— Asseyez-vous en silence, marmonna le professeur d'une voix un peu plaintive.

— Vous croyez qu'il a la gueule de bois ? plaisanta Karen.

Connaissant les sautes d'humeur étranges de leur professeur, la chose n'était pas impossible. Le professeur Tiddle semblait souffrir d'un horrible mal de tête, qui pouvait très bien être la conséquence d'une gueule de bois. Iris se souvenait très bien l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait au restaurant spécialisé dans les fruits de mer avec sa famille, quelques semaines auparavant, le lendemain d'une soirée arrosée au Whisky pur feu dans la chambre des garçons. Entre l'impression d'avoir un marteau-piqueur dans la crâne et la nausée, elle n'en menait pas large. L'enseignant avait l'air de peiner tout autant à rester parmi eux.

— Où en étions-nous, avec vous ? Mr Lupin ? interrogea-t-il en relevant la tête.

— On dirait qu'il a coiffé ses cheveux avec un Wingardium Leviosa, chuchota Lily, hilare.

Iris se mit à rire elle aussi, essayant de rester discrète pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres du professeur Tiddle. Pendant ce temps, Remus expliquait au professeur Tiddle qu'ils avaient terminé de travailler sur les sortilèges de protection précédemment.

— Ah oui, je dois vous rendre vos devoirs sur le Sort de bouclier... Miss Leighton, distribuez leurs copies à vos camarades.

Cessant tout de suite de rire aux plaisanteries de Lily, Iris se leva et s'acquitta de sa tâche tout en se demandant pourquoi leur professeur ne se contentait pas de leur distribuer leurs copies à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Lorsqu'elle remit sa copie à Sirius, elle fut très surprise de le voir la regarder dans les yeux. Ils s'étaient soigneusement ignorés depuis l'esclandre qu'ils avaient faite dans le couloir, mettant un point d'honneur à ne pas échanger un regard. Elle était toujours troublée quand elle remit leurs copies à ses amis.

— On gère les gars, on gère, se félicita James.

Iris s'éloigna rapidement pour poursuivre sa distribution pendant que le professeur Tiddle tentait de les sermonner sur la nécessité de travailler de manière constante. Néanmoins, son discours n'était pas très percutant tant il bafouillait et semblait avoir du mal à aligner ses mots.

— Pas mal, dit Lily en regardant la copie d'Iris alors qu'elle se rasseyait. Par contre, chez toi non plus on arrive pas à lire la remarque.

Effectivement, l'écriture du professeur Tiddle ressemblait plus à des runes raturées qu'à de jolies lignes calligraphiées. Curieusement, la copie de Karen était parfaitement lisible. Iris se fit la réflexion que son professeur devait boire pendant qu'il corrigeait les copies et qu'il devenait de plus en plus évident qu'on ne reverrait pas le professeur Tiddle l'an prochain.

— Donc... Aujourd'hui... Nous allons... Nous allons... Qu'avais-je prévu déjà ?

Le professeur Tiddle semblait prêt à s'endormir sur place et Iris se demanda s'il n'allait pas tout simplement fin au cours.

— Vos BUSE approchent à très grands pas, très grands... Je... Vous allez vous entraîner aujourd'hui. Vous allez passer un examen blanc. Où est le sujet déjà... Bon tant pis, nous allons faire sans.

Iris soupçonnait fortement son professeur de ne pas du tout avoir prévu un examen blanc et d'improviser. Une improvisation qui n'était pas du tout du goût des élèves, qui protestèrent immédiatement.

— SILENCE !

Iris sentit Lily sursauter à côté d'elle. Un silence pesant reprit sa place dans la salle. Le cours du professeur Tiddle était sans aucun doute le plus calme de Poudlard, les Maraudeurs eux-même n'osant pas broncher.

— INSUPPORTABLES ! INCONSCIENTS ! INGRATS ! PARESSEUX ! VOILA CE QUE VOUS ÊTES ! cria le professeur Tiddle. Bien, pouvons-nous travailler maintenant ou faut-il que je vous mette à tous un bâillon ?

D'une voix ferme mais enchaînant les erreurs, le professeur de Défense leur dicta un quinzaine de questions auxquelles ils devaient répondre le plus précisément possible. Iris commença à rédiger avec assez d'assurance, les premières questions ne lui posant pas de difficultés. Cependant, quand l'enseignant se mit à marcher dans la salle pour les surveiller, elle ne parvint plus à se concentrer aussi bien, un peu effrayée à l'idée d'avoir écrit une bêtise qui mettrait hors de lui son professeur. Cependant, à son plus grand soulagement, ce dernier ne regardait pas ce qu'ils avaient écrit, se contentant de passer dans les rangs et de les surveiller afin qu'ils évitent de tricher. La fin du cours était proche quand soudain, le professeur Tiddle, qui s'était rassis à son bureau, se leva violemment en faisant tomber sa chaise.

— MR HOPKINS ! JE NE VOUS DÉRANGE PAS TROP ? VOUS VOULEZ DU THÉ ET DES PETITS GÂTEAUX ?

— Mais...

— NE ME RÉPONDEZ PAS !

Le pauvre Bruce Hopkins n'avait pas du tout l'air de savoir ce que lui reprochait le professeur Tiddle. Iris le comprenait, car le Poufsouffle faisait partie des élèves les plus studieux de son année. D'un sortilège d'attraction, le professeur récupéra les parchemins de Bruce.

— Vous gagnez donc la note minimale, j'ose espérer pour vous que vous ne ferez pas la même erreur le jour des examens ! ET NE ME REGARDEZ PAS COMME CA !

Sa baguette à la main, le professeur s'approcha de Bruce. Pendant un instant, Iris eut l'impression glaçante que le professeur le menaçait avec sa baguette. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, une seconde pendant laquelle Iris fut très mal à l'aise.

— Vous aurez une chance de rattraper votre résultat en retenue, Mr Hopkins. Les autres, poursuivez, il ne reste que quelques minutes.

Malgré toute la meilleure volonté du monde, Iris eut du mal à se concentrer sur la question concernant les propriétés du sortilège _Salveo Maleficia_. A la fin du cours, Iris regarda sa copie partir à toute hâte vers le bureau du professeur Tiddle en pensant au comportement de plus en plus ingérable du professeur Tiddle. En sortant de la salle, Iris fut intriguée de voir Bellona et Bellatrix dans le couloir, essayant d'observer leurs visages et guettant le professeur Tiddle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elles font là les deux harpies ? lui chuchota Lily alors qu'elles se retournaient discrètement dans le couloir pour les observer.

— Elles ont l'air contentes. Elles ont leurs regards de psychopathes satisfaites, répondit Iris.

— Elles me fichent vraiment la trouille en ce moment... Plus que quand elles s'en prenaient à toi. Elles ont l'air de mijoter des trucs tout le temps.

Effectivement, depuis quelques temps, Bellona et Bellatrix se faisaient discrètes et s'y tenaient. En revanche, Iris trouvait comme Lily qu'elles étaient encore plus à craindre qu'avant. Toujours ensemble, marchant constamment au même rythme comme deux clones, se murmurant toujours des choses à l'oreille en souriant à chaque fois qu'Iris les croisait, elles avaient l'air de siamoises diaboliques.

— Elles n'ont pas cours avec Tiddle... Regarde comme elles l'observent, mine de rien !

— J'évite de les regarder trop longtemps, histoire d'éviter de me rappeler au bon souvenir de Bellona, répondit Iris.

Comme si elle l'avait entendue, Bellona se tourna soudain dans leur direction. Avec un sourire qui pourtant n'avait rien de sympathique, elle lui adressa un clin d'œil qui mit Iris tellement mal à l'aise qu'elle sentit un frisson désagréable la parcourir.

— Ouais... Je ne suis pas convaincue qu'elle t'ait oubliée, de toute façon.

 _ **XXXX**_

— Mais comment ça se fait qu'il fait aussi froid ! C'est le printemps, merde !

— Bah, pendant le match on va s'agiter, tu auras moins froid. Tu veux mes gants ? Ils sont toujours dans ma poche, mais je ne les mets plus ces derniers temps, proposa Iris.

Karen acquiesça tout en continuant de grelotter sous sa cape. Il fallait bien avouer que s'il ne pleuvait pas aujourd'hui, le temps restait humide et froid, et la brume qui continuait d'envahir le paysage n'arrangeait rien à tout cela. Le climat écossais n'était décidément pas très clément avec les élèves de Poudlard.

— Tu vas voir qu'il va se mettre à neiger. Orthia est la plus intelligente d'entre nous, je te le dis.

Orthia, qui continuait de s'isoler du reste du monde, avait décidé de ne pas assister au match malgré l'insistance de ses amies. Iris trouvait que c'était vraiment dommage, mais elle avait bien compris qu'Orthia préférait éviter les foules ces derniers temps, et elle n'avait pas l'attention de culpabiliser son amie ou de la forcer. Elle espérait seulement qu'en cas de victoire de Gryffondor, elle viendrait faire la fête avec eux, entre lions.

— On dérange ?

Iris sursauta un peu et se retourna pour faire face à un Peter à l'air rieur. A côté de lui, Remus lui adressa un sourire aussi, après avoir adressé un regard un peu mal à l'aise à Mary.

— Bah non ! Vous vous installez avec nous ?

Iris était contente de retrouver Peter et Remus. Autant sa relation avec Sirius avait eu comme effet de renforcer la complicité entre eux, autant la tension qui s'était installée les avait contraint à ne plus vraiment se parler.

— J'espère tellement qu'on va gagner, dit Iris.

— J'ai le cœur pur et j'y crois très fort, déclara Peter, les faisant tous éclater de rire.

Les joueurs arrivèrent sur le terrain, déclenchant la clameur des gradins. Joyeusement, Iris attrapa les bras de Lily et Karen et se mit à sauter avec les autres en criant à pleins poumons son soutien à Gryffondor.

— QUI SONT LES PLUS FORTS ? GRYFFONDOR, GRYFFONDOR !

— Il faut qu'on gagne, c'est la dernière année de Jerry ! dit Lily en essayant de se faire entendre parmi les cris.

— Il arrête pas d'en parler ! Il a encore la défaite de l'année dernière en travers de la gorge !

Le match débuta à un rythme d'enfer dès le début, typique de la nervosité particulière des joueurs lors de la finale. Iris avait du mal à suivre les joueurs et à un moment elle n'était plus capable de différencier les poursuiveurs de l'équipe des lions.

— J'ai encore plus froid en les voyant, gémit Karen avant de se remettre à scander le nom de l'équipe.

— Elle est où notre attrapeuse ? demanda Iris. Vous la voyez, les gars ?

— Elle est presque au sol, suivie par l'attrapeur de Serdaigle ! lui répondit Peter en désignant Amber sur le terrain.

Jerry, le capitaine et gardien de l'équipe, laissa soudain passer un but, provoquant un cri de déception dans les gradins de Gryffondor, et de joie chez Serdaigle. Le septième année se mettait une pression phénoménale, tant il voulait quitter Poudlard sur une victoire de Gryffondor. Beatriz, sa petite-amie, qui était plus bas dans les gradins en compagnie d'Alice et le reste de son année, se mit à entonner des encouragements, que tout le monde se mit à suivre.

— Notre gardien ne lâche rien, c'est la terreur du terrain ! Jerry, Jerry, Jerry ! scandait Iris avec les autres en ayant malgré elle, les yeux posés sur Sirius.

Iris observait souvent Sirius. Malgré la colère qu'elle ressentait toujours, il y avait quelque chose au fond d'elle qui la poussait toujours à se demander comment allait Sirius, ou ce qu'il pensait. Elle espérait toujours secrètement qu'il viendrait la voir en s'excusant, et cette fois-ci avec de vraies excuses. Mais force était de constater que les jours continuaient de passer sans que Sirius opte pour une autre stratégie que l'ignorance la plus totale. Maintenant que Lydie Goldstein, jolie comme un cœur, intelligente et bien plus sûre d'elle-même qu'Iris se mettait à tourner autour de Sirius, il fallait peut-être s'avouer vaincue. Sirius Black était le premier vrai petit-ami d'Iris, mais il était aussi celui qui l'avait prise pour un paillasson. Et Iris préférait avoir le cœur malmené plutôt que de demeurer un paillasson amoureux.

Mary, à qui Alice avait confié l'une des pancartes de soutien à l'équipe, ne devait pas voir grand-chose du match à force de la soulever à chaque action des batteurs. Mais ces derniers avaient besoin d'encore plus d'encouragements que d'habitude, car Garrick Davies remplissait parfaitement son rôle, renvoyant très rapidement les Cognards vers l'équipe de Gryffondor. Iris, en regardant la pancarte, eut un pincement au coeur en pensant que cette fois, elle ne portait pas le fameux slogan _"Black vous fera broyer du noir"_.

— Hé ! Un des poursuiveurs de Serdaigle a tiré le balai de Simon pour le ralentir ! s'offusqua Mary.

— Ça s'appelle un Hochequeue et je ne comprends que Mrs Bibine ne siffle pas la faute ! répondit Iris, outrée.

Potter marqua alors un but, rapportant dix nouveaux points à l'équipe. Les supporters de Gryffondor se mirent alors à hurler comme un seul sorcier et à sauter sur les gradins, qui devaient avoir été vraiment énormément renforcés magiquement pour toujours tenir debout après tant d'années.

— POTTER, POTTER, POTTER !

Pendant un moment, Iris perdit un peu le fil du match, concentrée presque uniquement sur Sirius. Lorsqu'il marqua à son tour, elle fut la première à sauter en l'air et à l'applaudir, sous le regard un peu surpris de Lily.

— C'est un connard, mais il a marqué, se justifia Iris.

— Oui, bien sûr, c'est seulement l'amatrice de Quidditch en toi qui s'exprime, se moqua discrètement Lily.

— Et bien figure-toi que...

Iris fut soudain coupée par un cri de stupeur. Un Cognard lancé par Garrick Davies venait de manquer Sirius de peu. Le Gryffondor avait juste eu le temps de l'éviter en plongeant sur le côté, et il avait bien failli tomber sur son balai. Les mains plaquées sur la bouche, Iris vit Sirius se réinstaller correctement et repartir avec Potter à la poursuite du Souaffle.

— C'est pas passé loin, dit Remus. Mais Davies est vraiment bon, regardez il est déjà en train d'intercepter un autre Cognard...

— Heureusement, nos poursuiveurs sont meilleurs, répondit Peter alors que Potter marquait un nouveau but.

Le match était serré, Gryffondor n'ayant que dix points d'avance. Malheureusement, Serdaigle égalisa bien vite, avant de remporter à nouveau vingt points suite à deux très belles actions du poursuiveur William Ackerley.

— Amber a pas du tout l'air de voir le Vif... désespéra Peter.

— L'attrapeur de Serdaigle non plus, tenta de tempérer Remus, juste avant que Serdaigle marque à nouveau.

— NOS LIONS VALENT DES GALLIONS ! GRYFFONDOR, CHAMPION ! PAS DE PITIÉ POUR LES AIGLONS ! se mit à crier une partie des gradins, essayant de motiver l'équipe.

Personne n'avait envie d'une défaite, mais chaque scénario était possible. Iris imaginait déjà la déception de toute la maison, pour l'avoir vécu l'année précédente.

— Si on perd, James et Sirius vont être d'une humeur affreuse... soupira Peter.

— Ah, parce que Sirius est de bonne humeur de temps en temps ?

Iris avait laissé échapper cette réflexion malgré elle, et elle se retrouva très mal à l'aise après cela. Iris savait très bien que ses amis devaient être en train de se lancer des regards éloquents. Alors qu'elle était en train de se fustiger mentalement, Amber se mit soudain à accélérer et à virevolter entre les joueurs, poursuivant vraisemblablement le Vif d'or. La jeune fille retint son souffle, comme tous ses camarades autour d'elle, et un cri de déception retentit dans le stade quand un Cognard envoyé à nouveau par Garrick Davies dévia Amber de sa trajectoire et lui fit perdre le Vif de vue.

— DAVIES ! DAVIES, DAVIES ! se mit à scander le clan Serdaigle.

— C'est quand même compliqué pour toi Lily, dit Karen, qui grelottait bien moins à force de sauter dans tous les sens. Ton mec est à Serdaigle, et son meilleur ami essaie de dégommer nos joueurs.

— Je suis Gryffondor envers et contre tout, n'en doute pas, répondit Lily.

— QUI SONT LES MEILLEURS ? cria la voix de Frank Londubat.

— GRYFFONDOOOOOR !

Aucune des deux équipes ne voulait lâcher la victoire, et à chaque fois qu'une équipe gagnait des points, l'autre répondait en marquant à son tour. Potter se démenait comme une fou pour marquer le plus possible malgré les passes curieusement moins efficaces et anticipées que d'habitude de Sirius. Simon White faisait de son mieux lui aussi, et l'un de ses buts permit à nouveau d'égaliser le score avec Serdaigle après un long moment sans nouveaux points.

— J'en peux plus, trop de pression ! s'écria Karen, après un but arrêté tout juste par Jerry.

Applaudissant l'action du gardien avec ses camarades, Iris dévia son regard vers Sirius et James, qui échangèrent rapidement quelques mots avant de se remettre à voler à la poursuite du Souaffle. L'échange avait eu l'air un peu tendu, et il intrigua Iris. En se retournant vers Remus et Peter, elle remarqua qu'eux aussi avaient perçu la tension, et en particulier l'énervement de Potter.

— Amber accélère, Amber accélère ! alerta Frank plus bas dans les gradins.

A nouveau, chaque Gryffondor retint son souffle jusqu'à voir Amber Chance tendre le bras et refermer le poing.

— Elle l'a attrapé ? Elle l'a attrapé ou pas ? demanda Lily.

— Amber Chance a attrapé le Vif d'or ! VICTOIRE DE GRYFFONDOR ! annonça la voix de Stephen Cornfoot au mégaphone.

En faisant cette annonce, le Poufsouffle déclencha une vague de joie et de cris difficilement gérable. Iris crut entendre la voix d'un professeur dans le mégaphone leur demandant de se calmer pour ne pas faire chuter les plus jeunes, mais elle n'en était pas sûre.

— GRYFFOOOOONDOOOOOOOR ! GRYFFONDOR ! LES LIONS SONT LES PLUS FORTS !

Dire que les Gryffondor étaient euphoriques était un euphémisme. Voir Jerry, maintenant en dernière année, brandir la coupe qu'il avait été tant déçu de ne jamais avoir gagné depuis son arrivée dans l'équipe, trois ans auparavant, faisait plaisir à voir. L'enthousiasme de Mrs McGonagall faisait plaisir à voir lui aussi, mais l'enseignante déclina la proposition de venir fêter la victoire dans la tour des Gryffondor.

— Ils n'étaient pas trop déçus, chez Serdaigle ? demanda Iris à Lily qui venait de rejoindre la salle commune après avoir été voir Darius.

— Quand même, avoua Lily. Ils trouvent que leur équipe a mieux joué que la nôtre, que sans Amber, on aurait pas gagné.

— C'est pas complètement faux, admit Iris.

— Du coup, ils en veulent un peu à leur Attrapeur. Je peux te dire que Garrick l'avait mauvaise, surtout.

Iris allait répondre mais le bruit dans la salle l'en dissuada. La maison de Gryffondor avait décidé de faire la fête, et apparemment, de le faire avec un usage abusif de décibels. Assez curieusement, Sirius ne faisait pas partie des plus bruyants, lui qui avait pourtant l'habitude de sauter partout en criant dès qu'on lui en donnait l'occasion. En réalité, il était étrangement calme, et d'une manière assez dérangeante. Sirius était joyeux, souriait quand les autres lui parlaient, mais semblait un peu ailleurs la plupart du temps.

— Ce serait bien qu'Orthia descende avec nous, dit Lily avant de croquer dans une Chocogrenouille.

— Elle ne descendra pas si on ne va pas la chercher.

— Karen a déjà essayé, mais elle n'a pas voulu, expliqua Mary. Je crois qu'elle a abandonné.

En effet, Karen était en grande discussion avec Nelson Treehouse, batteur de son état, et semblait avoir complètement oublié leur présence. Iris décida d'aller tout de même essayer de convaincre Orthia à son tour. Lily allait l'accompagner, mais Potter lui barra la route alors qu'elles allaient monter.

— Hé ! Evans ! Beau match pas vrai ?

— Tu t'es pas trop mal débrouillé, oui. A croire que tu voles mieux quand ta tête dégonfle un peu, répondit Lily en se moquant gentiment.

Iris abandonna Lily en riant et monta rapidement dans leur dortoir. Orthia était sur son lit en train de lire un magazine. Joke, le chat d'Iris, s'était installé près d'elle et se laissait caresser.

— Coucou ! dit joyeusement Iris. Tu viens pas célébrer la victoire ?

— Non ça va, je suis bien ici. Je viendrais plus tard féliciter l'équipe, quand il y aura un peu moins de monde, répondit Orthia avec un sourire.

— T'es sûre ? Tu rates Potter en train de continuer de draguer Lily en se croyant discret.

— Promis, je viens plus tard.

Iris n'insista pas plus, même si elle doutait qu'Orthia finisse par descendre avec eux. Si leur amie ne fondait plus en larmes tout le temps comme avant, elle avait une nette tendance à s'isoler des autres. Tout l'inverse de ce qu'elle faisait auparavant, finalement. Un peu soucieuse, Iris redescendit en se demandant s'il valait mieux laisser Orthia tranquille ou non. Lily disait qu'elle avait besoin de temps.

Au bout d'un moment, Mrs McGonagall arriva pour mettre gentiment fin à la fête. Elle resta tout de même quelques minutes, acceptant de trinquer au jus de citrouille à la victoire de sa maison. Après son départ, et une fois les premières années couchés, la véritable fête commença. Après quelques sorts lancés pour dissimuler au maximum le bruit, la musique reprit et les bouteilles d'alcool firent leur apparition.

— Dis donc Lily, tu te prépares à un siège des Serdaigle pour récupérer le trophée ? se moqua Iris en voyant sa meilleure amie avec un petit tas de provisions près d'elle.

— Si je ne mange pas, je vais être malade au premier verre bu.

Le fameux jour du restaurant de fruits de mer, Lily, elle, avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à vomir et à tenter de se remettre de son mal de tête au fond de son lit. Malgré sa propre gueule de bois, Iris avait beaucoup ri en retrouvant Lily dans la journée, qui avait la même tête que lorsqu'elle avait pris un Portoloin pour la première fois.

— Et t'es sûre que le chocolat c'est préconisé ? dit Iris, amusée.

— Potter m'a filé un morceau de tarte à la citrouille aussi.

— Dans ce cas, ça change tout.

Lily lui jeta un regard faussement noir avant de lui demander comment allait Orthia. Elles étaient en train de discuter du comportement abject d'Arthur avec les filles quand Iris remarqua Sirius, assis tout seul sur un appui de fenêtre, les yeux plongés dans son verre de whisky pur feu. Remus ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et semblait essayer de le convaincre de quelque chose quand Lily remarqua qu'elle les observait.

— Potter m'a demandé de te convaincre de parler à Sirius, lui confia Lily.

— Il ne doute vraiment de rien.

— Arrête, t'en meures d'envie.

— Faux. Je rêve de lui faire beaucoup de mal.

— C'est pas du tout ce que tu rêves de lui faire.

— Lily !

La préfète éclata de rire et l'entraîna pour aller se chercher un verre. Les filles eurent la bonne surprise de voir Orthia faire une courte apparition parmi eux et trinquer avec elles à la Bièraubeurre. Même si elle avait paru mal à l'aise à plusieurs reprises et qu'elle avait fini par remonter dans la chambre en prétextant qu'elle était fatiguée, elle avait profité un peu de la fête et c'était déjà un bon départ. Iris oubliait la plupart de ses soucis quand elle remarqua Sirius, considérablement éméché, fumer à une fenêtre en discutant avec Potter. Encore une fois, la discussion semblait un peu animée. En réalité, James avait plutôt l'air de faire la morale à Sirius. Essayant d'être discrète derrière son verre qui était pourtant vide, elle les observait en se demandant ce qui pouvait décidément se passer dans la tête de Sirius Black. En réalité, Iris ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, et même si ce n'était plus vraiment son rôle de s'en préoccuper, les sentiments qu'elle avait développés pour Sirius ces derniers temps se rappelaient à elle et la poussaient à se demander s'il allait bien.

— Mary, ça va pas ? demanda soudain Lily, tirant Iris de ses pensées.

— Ariana est vraiment une sale vipère quand elle s'y met, répondit Mary en croisant les bras énervée.

Ariana Voronov était une sixième année capable du pire comme du meilleur. C'était une personne assez fausse, qui avait tendance à s'attirer les amitiés qui l'arrangeaient, et à entretenir les rumeurs désagréables. Néanmoins, Iris se souvenait qu'elle avait eu des paroles très gentilles pour elle, quand son frère avait été agressé.

— Il paraît que si j'ai rompu avec Remus, c'est parce que Orthia a couché avec lui, et que ce serait pour ça que c'est un peu tendu entre elle et moi, expliqua la blonde.

— Elle a de l'imagination, dit Lily, un rien blasée.

— Je lui ai proposé de demander son transfert chez Serpentard.

Iris allait répondre qu'il fallait proposer la même chose à Victoria Truman, quand elle réalisa que Sirius était en train de se diriger droit vers elle. Prise assez ridiculement d'une vague de panique, elle se demanda si elle ne pouvait pas devenir invisible là, maintenant, tout de suite. Lorsque le Gryffondor arriva à leur niveau, les filles furent elles aussi surprises, et un léger silence s'installa avant que Sirius ne finisse par parler.

— Euh... Je t'ai pris un verre, comme le tien est vide, dit-il en tendant la boisson à Iris.

Un peu désarçonnée, Iris posa le verre vide qu'elle tenait jusqu'à présent sur la table près d'elle, et prit celui que lui tendait Sirius sans savoir quoi dire. Quelques jours auparavant, elle aurait peut-être envoyé Sirius sur les roses. Mais de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, ou plutôt, du whisky avait coulé dans les verres. Sans doute sous l'effet de l'alcool, elle ne se sentait plus aussi en colère, elle qui de toute manière, n'avait jamais réussi à être une grande rancunière.

— Bah... Merci.

— Il y a pas de quoi.

Une main dans une poche et son verre dans l'autre, Iris était aussi mal à l'aise que dans les rêves où elle se retrouvait toute nue dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Sirius voulait sans doute enterrer la hache de guerre. Mais Iris, malgré son envie de ne pas rester fâchés à jamais, lorsqu'elle repensait aux horreurs qu'il lui avait dites, elle se sentait toujours capable de lui jeter le contenu du verre dans les yeux. Il la regarda un moment sans rien dire, et cela la mit encore plus mal à l'aise. Cherchant à se donner une contenance, elle avala une gorgée une whisky pur feu en réfléchissant à la suite des événements.

— Le match t'a plu ? finit par lui demander Sirius.

— On a gagné, c'était serré, vous avez bien joué. Oui, c'était bien.

— J'ai pas bien joué, la contredit-il. J'étais pas dedans, je crois.

— J'imagine que ça arrive.

Iris ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle avait envie de dire à Sirius. Lui faire la morale ? Exiger des excuses ? Faire la paix pour qu'ils arrêtent de créer une ambiance lourde au sein de leurs amis ? Lui donner un coup de poing dans la pomme d'Adam ?

— ON A GAGNE ! ON A GAGNE ! GRYFFONDOR !

Sirius se retrouva rapidement entraîné dans une nouvelle cohue menée par les joueurs de Quidditch, et Iris se retrouva libérée de cette situation gênante. Néanmoins, elle ne réussit pas à totalement se sortir Sirius de la tête et cela malgré toute la bonne humeur de ses amies. Bien sûr le fait de voir Lily imiter un mammouth avec deux pailles en plastique dans la bouche (*) avait manqué de lui faire recracher la moitié de son whisky par le nez. Mais tout de même, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à Sirius. A plusieurs reprises, leurs regards se croisèrent, sans qu'ils ne se reparlent pour autant.

— Je crois qu'à peine ma tête va toucher l'oreiller, je vais m'endormir comme une masse, confia Lily en baillant alors que la plupart des élèves regagner leurs chambres, d'un pas plus ou moins assuré.

— Je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver jusqu'à mon lit, répondit Mary en débarrassant des verres d'un coup de baguette magique.

Une fois dans leur dortoir, Iris s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, toujours mal à l'aise même si Sirius n'était plus dans son champ de vision. Lorsqu'elles étaient montées, il était encore dans la salle commune, à côté de ses amis, sans participer à leur conversation. Fatiguée, elle enleva ses chaussures avec lassitude. Elle venait de retirer une chaussette quand Lily, qui venait de sortir de la salle de bains à la lumière de sa baguette magique, s'étala de tout son long après avoir trébuché sur une des chaussures de Karen.

— Lily ! Fais gaffe, Orthia dort ! dit Iris en étouffant ses rires.

— Non, elle ne dort plus, lança la voix d'Orthia à l'autre bout de la chambre.

— Désolée, s'excusa Lily, hilare.

La rousse finit par regagner son lit avec la grâce d'un pachyderme, tandis qu'Iris restait toujours assise sur son lit avec une seule chaussette.

— Tu comptes dormir comme ça Iris ? demanda Mary qui venait de regagner son propre lit.

— Hein ? Non, non...

— Bah alors mets-toi au lit, ou on va te trouver endormie par terre demain, dit la blonde, amusée.

Iris n'avait pas vraiment envie de se coucher. Une curieuse idée lui trottait en tête depuis un moment, celle d'aller mettre les choses à plat avec Sirius. Elle avait la très désagréable impression d'ignorer un problème plutôt que de l'affronter, et surtout, quelque chose la dérangeait dans le comportement du Gryffondor. Enfin, très bêtement, elle avait envie d'aller le voir.

— Je crois que j'ai oublié mon gilet dans la salle commune, dit Lily d'une voix ensommeillée.

— Je vais te le chercher, répondit tout de suite Iris en se levant.

— Non, non, t'embête pas, il ne va pas transplaner.

— Mais si, ça ne me dérange pas, assura Iris en se dirigeant vers la porte, sa baguette allumée à la main.

Lentement, Iris descendit dans la salle commune, espérant y trouver Sirius. Il était effectivement là, mais en compagnie du reste des garçons mais également de Jerry, Beatriz, Alice et Frank. Quelques autres élèves discutaient dans un autre coin de la pièce.

— Envie d'un dernier verre, Iris ? Je te connaissais plus sage, dit Beatriz avant de rire un peu.

— Lily a oublié son gilet.

Repérant le cardigan de son amie sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil, elle l'attrapa en se demandant pourquoi elle avait l'impression d'avoir des jambes en coton. Adressant un sourire un peu hésitant au petit groupe, elle leur fit un petit signe de la main en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit. Elle était en train de monter les escaliers quand elle entendit la voix de Potter, qui portait sans doute plus qu'il ne le voulait.

— Bordel Sirius, vas-y ou je te transforme en limace !

Le cœur battant, Iris s'arrêta, se demandant ce que Sirius allait faire. N'entendant rien, du moins rien qui ressemblait à des pas pressés d'un petit-ami plein de culpabilité, elle reprit son ascension, le cœur un peu gros.

— Leighton !

Ne sachant finalement pas si elle était agréablement surprise ou non, Iris ne réagit pas tout de suite à ce cri chuchoté au bas des escaliers.

— Leighton ! insista la voix.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle descendit quelques marches et passa sa tête pour voir un Sirius mains dans les poches un peu plus bas. Lentement, elle continua de descendre et l'interrogea du regard, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.

— T'as qu'une chaussette.

Surprise par cette constatation, Iris baissa les yeux et se rappela qu'elle avait en effet oublié de remettre sa première chaussette. La chose avait l'air d'amuser Sirius, en tout cas. Il s'écoula quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

— Faut que je te parle.

Le ton était un peu abrupt, mais pas agressif pour autant. Sirius avait plutôt l'air d'avoir hésité un moment avant de lui parler et de ne pas avoir réussi à moduler sa voix au moment fatidique.

— Tu veux bien ? demanda-t-il, un peu plus doucement.

Le gilet de Lily toujours à la main, Iris regarda Sirius en cherchant à savoir ce qu'il comptait lui dire. Elle avait très envie de parler avec lui, tout simplement parce qu'elle envie de l'entendre lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, qu'elle lui manquait et qu'il ne lui causerait plus jamais autant de peine. Mais si Sirius ne comptait pas lui dire tout ça ? La chose était fortement probable, le connaissant.

— J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi, je suis fatiguée, dit-elle, hésitante.

— Évitons de partir du principe qu'on va se foutre sur la gueule, ce sera un bon départ.

— Bon... Si tu veux.

— Viens, on va dans notre dortoir, on sera tranquille.

Iris suivit docilement Sirius, tout en songeant que ses facultés mentales devaient être sérieusement endormies par l'alcool pour qu'elle accepte de suivre un Sirius éméché dans sa chambre en pleine nuit.

— Et si les autres veulent se coucher ? demanda-t-elle alors que Sirius fermait la porte derrière elle.

— Oh t'inquiète pas, ils avaient une conversation passionnante sur le Quidditch quand je suis parti. Et puis ils m'ont assez tanné pour que je te présente des excuses pour râler parce qu'on squatte le dortoir.

Sirius s'installa sur son lit et l'invita à s'assoir à côté de lui. Iris, les bras croisés, hésita. Sa rancune contre lui était peut-être en train de s'évanouir comme neige au soleil, mais elle ne voulait pas trop le montrer.

— Je t'écoute, dit Iris en préférant s'appuyer contre la porte.

Le Gryffondor la regarda un moment, semblant ne pas trop savoir quoi dire. Iris était en train de se dire qu'elle avait vraiment été idiote de croire que Sirius allait essayer de se racheter et s'apprêtait à laisser définitivement tomber quand il s'exprima enfin.

— Je trouve que tu es vraiment une fille bien.

Bien que ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait, Iris sentit une sensation agréable la parcourir, comme si elle avait avalé une gorgée de Bièraubeurre. Néanmoins, elle essaya de ne rien en montrer, trouvant que Sirius avait une bien drôle de manière de lui témoigner son estime ces derniers temps.

— C'est pas vraiment ce que t'as l'air de penser de moi, pourtant, quand je t'entends.

— J'ai dit des choses... admit Sirius. Mais tu sais bien que je dis beaucoup de trucs que... Enfin, tu vois.

— Je sais pas trop ce que je suis censée voir. Tu as été infect, Black. Et je crois pas avoir fait quoique ce soit pour mériter ça, si ?

— J'ai pas réalisé. Déjà en temps normal, je l'ouvre un peu trop, mais quand je suis en colère...

— Mais pourquoi tu étais en colère contre moi ? releva Iris, un peu vive. Après notre dispute devant la Grosse Dame, je peux un peu comprendre, et encore... Mais pour Remus ?

— C'est compliqué...

— Tu pouvais pas envisager deux secondes de ne pas me sauter à la gorge ? Tu m'as fait peur, Black ! Tu avais l'air de tellement me détester, de... J'ai pas torturé Remus pour lui arracher son secret ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as agressée comme ça ?

— J'ai paniqué, d'accord ? lâcha Sirius en se levant, faisant un peu reculer la jeune fille.

Nerveusement, il s'éloigna vers une des fenêtres de la chambre, qu'il ouvrit. Adossé à l'appui de fenêtre, il la regardait avec l'air de vouloir dire des tas de choses, sans pouvoir pour autant en être capable. Iris sentit une grande angoisse chez Sirius, comme si elle était contagieuse. Et bien qu'elle soupçonnait déjà que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui, elle le réalisa pleinement en le voyant si braqué.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu as paniqué ? demanda-t-elle, avec bien plus de douceur.

Maintenant, la conversation prenait un autre tournant. Elle avait plutôt envie de mieux comprendre Sirius plutôt que de l'entendre s'excuser platement à ses pieds.

— A ton avis ? Tu imagines, si tout le monde savait pour Remus ?

— Oui je sais. Mais James et Peter n'ont pas réagi comme toi.

— Et bah c'est sans doute parce qu'ils ont moins à perdre que moi, lâcha Sirius, amer.

Il sembla automatiquement regretter ses paroles. Sirius n'était pas du genre à se confier, Iris l'avait compris depuis longtemps.

— Tu tiens beaucoup à Remus, dit-elle simplement.

— C'est mon ami.

— Et tu ne tiens pas à moi ?

Malgré elle, Iris laissa entendre les larmes dans sa voix. Elle avait beau essayé de jouer les filles fortes que même un Cognard n'ébranlerait pas devant Sirius, il n'empêchait qu'elle avait été profondément blessée par son manque de considération à son égard. Sirius semblait ne pas être capable de répondre, et cela achevait de lui briser le cœur.

— C'est pas la question, finit-il par dire.

— Bien sûr que si. Parce que tu vois, savoir que tu envisages de me jeter des Oubliettes pour protéger tes potes, ça m'empêche un peu de dormir la nuit.

— Je l'aurais pas fait.

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

Sirius passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il avait un peu de mal à se tenir droit sous l'effet de l'alcool.

— Je tiens à toi aussi, finit-il par dire. Mais c'est juste que...

— Que quoi ? Les potes avant les filles ?

— Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour Lily, je le sais très bien.

— Je ne ferais jamais ce que tu as fait. Je veux bien croire que tu ne t'en rends pas compte Black, mais tu malmènes constamment les gens autour de toi ! Je comprends pas comment tu fais, je comprends pas ce que t'as mais...

— C'est comme Peter a dit alors. Je suis juste un putain de taré, c'est tout ! répondit-il, agressif.

— Super. Je viens parler avec toi alors que je m'étais promise de ne plus t'adresser la parole, et toi, tu te braques et tu m'envoies promener. Ça devient lassant à force, tu sais ?

— Mais tu veux que je fasse quoi, bordel ? Que je te dise que je suis désolé ? Que j'ai complètement débloqué ? Que j'ai eu envie de m'excuser mille fois, mais que j'ai fait tout l'inverse ? Que je comprends pas ce que j'ai dans la tête ? Que j'adore tout foutre en l'air ? Que je suis aussi dégénéré que le reste de ma famille ? C'est dingue, à chaque fois, je fonce droit dans le mur, je le sais, mais j'y vais encore plus fort !

Saisie, Iris regardait Sirius comme si elle ne voyait pour la première fois. Au-delà de ses mots durs envers lui-même, c'était la panique qui se dégageait de lui qui la choquait. En réalité, il y avait tant de détresse retenue, à peine dévoilée chez Sirius en cet instant que la jeune fille avait du mal à imaginer toute celle qui se cachait encore. Et même si elle avait toujours deviné qu'il cachait beaucoup de choses sous son comportement exubérant, elle avait l'impression d'avoir largement sous-estimé ses soucis.

Avec un peu de maladresse due à l'alcool, il alluma une cigarette et se rapprocha de la fenêtre, évitant toujours de regarder Iris. Celle-ci se demandait ce qu'elle devait dire ou faire, ayant l'impression à cet instant de pouvoir autant se rapprocher de Sirius que s'en éloigner.

— Je suis contente de savoir que tu es désolé. Ça me faisait de la peine d'imaginer que tu t'en fichais. Pour le reste, je crois qu'il faut que t'arrêtes le whisky pur feu.

Le Gryffondor ne le regardait toujours pas, fixant la fumée de sa cigarette. Se mordant la lèvre, Iris s'interrogeait. On était loin des excuses rêvées, avec un Sirius romantique et tendre, qui lui promettrait des tas de gentillesses. D'un autre côté, elle reconnaissait volontiers qu'elle avait un peu trop idéalisé la scène à force de la ressasser, car cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à Sirius. Mais avait-elle vraiment besoin d'un grand discours, de plates excuses quand elle pouvait deviner tant de remords chez lui ?

— Bien sûr que je suis désolé, finit-il par dire.

C'était simple, mais il y avait beaucoup de sincérité dans la voix de Sirius. Elle ressentait de plus en plus de peine pour lui, et toute la tendresse qu'elle avait éprouvé pour lui ces dernières semaines s'imposait à elle en effaçant la rancune.

— Tu sais Black, si tu étais si détestable que ce que tu le dis, tu n'aurais pas autant d'amis. Et je serais pas en train de discuter avec toi alors que encore hier, j'avais envie de t'arracher les yeux.

— Ouais.

— C'est vraiment dur, avec ta famille, hein ?

La manière d'aborder le sujet n'était peut-être pas la plus subtile, mais de toute manière Sirius était plutôt du genre frontal, comme garçon. Et puis, il y avait-il une bonne manière pour aborder un sujet aussi délicat ? Il esquissa un curieux sourire, triste, et lui proposa une cigarette qu'elle accepta.

— Tu sais, j'ai beau t'avoir traité de tous les noms ces derniers temps... Je trouve que tu t'en sors vachement bien, vu...

— Vu que je suis un Black ?

— Déjà, oui. Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est pas facile de s'opposer à sa famille comme tu le fais. Regarde, je suis pas fichue de le faire avec ma mère alors que nos sujets de discorde sont quand même bien moins problématiques.

— Tu sais que ta mère tient à toi, c'est normal que tu ne veuilles pas te fâcher avec elle. C'est pas pareil.

Le cœur d'Iris se serra en entendant ces paroles. Si elle savait que les parents de Sirius étaient sévères à son égard, et qu'ils semblaient constamment déçus par tout ce qu'il faisait, elle ne s'était sans doute jamais posée les bonnes questions, et elle le regrettait aujourd'hui. Sirius avait toujours l'air si rebelle, si moqueur face à sa famille, qu'il était facile d'oublier que finalement, il manquait cruellement de tout ce qu'elle avait la chance d'avoir. Elle qui était déjà si facilement atteinte des remarques de sa mère, de son manque de compréhension, du fossé de générations qui se creusait entre elle et ses parents, comment pouvait se sentir Sirius face au rejet de tout son clan ? Elle qui avait déjà si peur pour l'avenir alors qu'elle venait d'un foyer aimant, comment pouvait-il continuer à être confiant alors que personne n'attendait impatiemment son retour de Poudlard ?

Iris prenait toute la mesure de ce qu'avait dit Sirius plus tôt, quand il avait déclaré qu'il avait bien plus à perdre que Peter et James. Lily était très importante à ses yeux, comme la sœur qu'elle n'avait pas. Et pourtant, elle avait des parents qui prenaient soin d'elle et l'aimaient, et des frères qui l'adoraient. Quelle importance devaient prendre les Maraudeurs aux yeux de Sirius, qui n'avait personne d'autres ? Sans doute qu'ils étaient ce qui s'approchait le plus d'une famille pour lui. Elle se sentait un peu bête maintenant, d'avoir pu être aussi jalouse de James. Le monde du jeune homme devait sans doute tourner autour de ses amis. Sirius avait sans doute vraiment paniqué, en imaginant que Remus pourrait être renvoyé de Poudlard. Et lorsque l'on paniquait, on ne réfléchissait pas vraiment, c'était bien connu.

— Ça doit pas être évident pour toi tous les jours. Surtout quand tu rentres chez toi pour les vacances.

— C'est pas évident pour eux non plus tu sais, je mets un point d'honneur à pourrir leurs journées, même enfermé dans ma chambre, plaisanta Sirius en se penchant en arrière pour écraser son mégot à l'extérieur.

— Tu passes toutes tes vacances enfermé ?

— Non. J'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça, Leighton. On s'est vachement éloigné du sujet.

— Je ne trouve pas. Ça a un lien avec... Bref, comme tu veux. Bon, je vais te laisser, je crois qu'on a besoin de dormir tous les deux.

Sirius hocha la tête sans la regarder et soupira avant de passer une main sur son visage fatigué. Cette discussion n'avait pas été exactement ce que Iris espérait, mais elle trouvait qu'il en était ressorti de très bonnes choses. Elle n'était plus en colère contre Sirius. A la lumière de ce qu'elle avait compris, elle trouvait cela un peu futile maintenant. Bien sûr, il avait eu tort de se comporter comme il l'avait fait. Seulement, si Iris n'était pas d'une nature rancunière, c'était parce qu'elle croyait au droit à l'erreur. Et elle serait bien hypocrite de ne pas l'accorder à Sirius maintenant.

— Dis, Leighton... Toi et moi, on est quoi au juste ? Fâchés, copains, ou plus ? Je demande, parce que je suis assez chargé en whisky, et c'est très possible que je sois complètement passé à côté de quelque chose et que je te vexe demain en faisant comme si de rien n'était alors que tu m'en veux toujours à mort.

— Je ne t'en veux plus à mort, dit Iris avec un léger sourire.

— Tu me manques beaucoup.

Surprise, Iris se demanda si le whisky avait toujours un effet aussi proche du Veritaserum chez les gens. Sans doute rendait-il Sirius un peu moins secret, et laissait transparaître ce qu'il y avait derrière sa carapace d'exubérance. C'était la première fois que Sirius disait quelque chose d'aussi proche d'une déclaration, et même si Iris essayait de l'ignorer, cela la touchait en plein cœur. Elle avait terriblement envie de laisser une chance à Sirius de se rattraper, mais elle avait peur que tout recommence comme avant, et d'être encore blessée. Elle s'était promise de ne plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

— Je dois vraiment avoir trop bu Leighton, et je sens que je vais me sentir très con demain en me réveillant si je me souviens de t'avoir dit tout ça. Mais ça fait des jours que les copains me harcèlent pour que je... Et puis, je suis un Gryffondor. Donc, faut que je... Tu vois ?

— Honnêtement là, Black, tu es difficile à suivre.

— Ouais, je sais.

Sirius alluma une nouvelle cigarette et Iris se demanda si quelque part dans le monde sorcier on fournissait une formation pour réussir à suivre Sirius Black sans y laisser sa santé. Il y avait de quoi y perdre son souffle.

— Et c'est moi qui suis censée être fournie avec une notice ? plaisanta-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

— Je sais que je t'ai blessée, poursuivit-il comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Et je me connais, je suis sûr que je suis capable de le refaire un jour. Mais Leighton, je te jure que je trouve que tu es la plus chouette fille que je connaisse. Et t'es tellement géniale qu'un autre mec va forcément vouloir être avec toi, et sincèrement, ça me tord l'estomac rien que d'y penser. J'ai pas du tout aimé ces derniers jours... Et t'avais pas l'air très bien, toi non plus.

Sirius s'arrêta et la regarda. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il ait réussi à dire tout ce qu'il voulait dire et dans l'ordre qu'il souhaitait. Il attendait tout de même qu'elle réponde quelque chose, et Iris était complètement perdue.

— C'est pas seulement ce que tu as dit ces derniers temps qui pose problème... J'ai trop souvent l'impression d'être mise de côté... T'as raison quand tu dis que je suis une bonne poire, Black. Le problème c'est qu'une bonne poire qui sort avec quelqu'un comme toi, elle se fait souvent marcher dessus.

— T'avais l'air bien aussi avec moi, avant que je déconne, insista Sirius.

— Je t'ai dit plusieurs fois que tu m'avais vexée, rappela-t-elle. Ça me paraissait pas grave sur le moment mais... J'ai pas envie d'être encore dans cette situation là.

— Cette vieille histoire comme quoi je sais pas pourquoi je t'ai embrassée ? dit Sirius, agacé.

— Tu vois on se prend déjà la tête, soupira Iris en descendant de l'appui de fenêtre.

Elle avait commencé à s'en aller quand Sirius la retint par le bras.

— Leighton, attends !

— Quoi ?

— Je savais pas pourquoi je t'avais embrassée parce que sur le moment, c'était... Mais là, j'ai pas envie que tu restes fâchée contre moi ! T'es drôle, t'es gentille, t'es jolie, t'as de la répartie, tu t'y connais en musique, t'as de belles jambes et tu sens la marmelade d'oranges ! Et ça, c'est pas donné à tout le monde !

— Mais pourquoi tu me cries dessus ? s'écria Iris à son tour, le cœur battant.

— J'en sais rien !

Iris sourit et se rapprocha, le cœur battant. Plus Gryffondor que jamais, elle embrassa Sirius, en sachant parfaitement pourquoi elle le faisait.

Le lendemain, Iris se réveilla avec l'impression que le Poudlard Express venait d'entrer en gare dans sa boîte cranienne. Gémissant un peu, elle entendit la voix de ses amies résonner à travers la chambre. _ **  
**_

— Quelqu'un a vu mon gilet ? demanda Lily, alors qu'Iris peinait à se réveiller.

— Iris est allée le chercher dans la salle commune hier soir je crois... dit Mary depuis la salle de bains.

Iris, qui se remémorait doucement des événements de la veille, se rappela avoir emmené le cardigan dans la chambre des garçons pour discuter avec Sirius. Un Sirius avec qui elle s'était réconciliée et qu'elle avait passé son temps à embrasser jusqu'à ce que Potter et sa bande les interrompent en rentrant dans la chambre. Elle avait sans doute laissé le gilet dans la pièce.

— Je l'ai laissée dans la chambre des garçons, dit-elle sans réfléchir.

— Ah, il faudra que... Dans la chambre des garçons ? réagit Lily.

Iris se sentit tout à coup l'objet de tous les regards, ses amies la fixant toutes sans exception. Même Mary était sortie de la salle de bains, brosse à dents à la main. Se tenant la tête, un peu douloureuse, Iris se releva dans son lit.

— Je me suis réconciliée avec Sirius.

— Vous êtes à nouveau ensemble ?

Iris hocha la tête avec un sourire, déclenchant un cri de joie chez Karen, qui sauta sur son lit.

— Doucement Karen, j'ai mal au crâne, dit Iris en se massant les tempes.

— Il s'est excusé ? s'intéressa Lily en venant s'installer sur son lit à son tour.

— Oui... On a beaucoup discuté tous les deux.

— Et vous aviez besoin d'être dans sa chambre pour discuter ? intervint Mary.

— Pour être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes oui, répondit Iris.

Le ton de Mary n'était pas très chaleureux, voire plutôt sévère. Étonnée, Iris l'interrogea du regard.

— Tu as vraiment réfléchi avant de te remettre avec lui ? Vous aviez trop bu tous les deux et...

— Oui enfin, j'avais l'esprit très clair Mary, ne t'inquiète pas, la coupa la jeune fille.

— Je pense que tu fais une erreur. J'ai très bien vu comment il était capable de te parler.

— Et tu n'étais pas là hier soir.

— Et toi, Lily, tu ne dis rien ? Tu étais la première à dire que Sirius était un connard avec elle au début, et maintenant, tu la laisses se remettre avec lui alors qu'il ne la respecte pas ?

Iris était assez surprise du discours de Mary. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'on puisse s'opposer aussi farouchement à sa relation avec Sirius.

— Je crois qu'Iris sait ce qu'elle fait, et que si elle a pardonné Sirius, elle a ses raisons, dit simplement Lily. Elle nous les expliquerait sûrement si tu la laissais nous raconter.

— Mais je sais pas moi, ayons un peu de cran et de respect pour vous-même ! Orthia qui se laisse traîner dans la boue par Arthur, Iris qui se laisse malmener par Sirius... Mais réagissez, par Merlin !

— Ne me mêle pas à ça, s'il te plaît, dit Orthia. Sirius n'a rien à voir avec Arthur. Et ce serait vraiment bien que tu arrêtes de faire la morale à tout le monde et à jouer la Miss parfaite.

Orthia ne s'était que très peu exprimée depuis ces derniers temps. Sa pique fit donc encore plus d'effet que prévu, sans doute. Vexée, Mary finit de se brosser les dents, prit quelques affaires et partit de la chambre sans ajouter un mot.

— Je rêve d'une semaine sans drame, c'est trop demandé ? dit Karen en levant les bras au ciel.

— Elle est simplement jalouse parce que Iris a réussi à se rabibocher avec Sirius, et qu'elle a terriblement envie de faire la même chose avec un certain préfet, même si elle refuse de se l'avouer, dit Lily en s'étirant.

Iris ne savait pas si c'était cela qui dérangeait Mary, mais en tout cas, elle était assez contrariée de son attitude. Si elle appréciait le fait qu'elle s'inquiète pour elle, ce n'était pas le cas du ton qu'elle avait employé et des reproches qu'elle lui avait faits. Mary aurait pu s'inquiéter de savoir si elle ne s'était pas laissée marcher sur les pieds, sans tout de suite lui donner l'impression qu'elle avait fait la pire erreur de sa vie.

— Dis Iris... Sirius s'est vraiment excusé, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas fondu pour ses beaux yeux gris en lui pardonnant tout instantanément ? demanda justement Lily une fois qu'elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux.

— Il s'est excusé, je t'assure.

— Correctement ?

— C'était sincère. Et puis je lui ai dit qu'au premier pas de travers, ce serait fini. Et... Tu sais en parlant avec lui, j'ai compris pas mal de choses.

C'était agréable de discuter avec Lily de Sirius, d'avoir un point de vue peut-être plus objectif que le sien sur l'aîné des Black. A son soulagement, sa meilleure amie était d'accord avec elle.

— Il a de la chance de t'avoir, j'espère qu'il le sait, dit finalement Lily.

— Je crois oui. Il m'a fait des compliments, tu sais, et des vrais. Gros progrès.

— Et le truc qui avait déclenché votre dispute ? C'est réglé ? demanda la rousse.

— Oui, répondit simplement Iris, un peu mal à l'aise.

— Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

— Je ne préfère pas non. Pas tout de suite.

Iris savait pertinemment que Lily ne trahirait jamais le secret de Remus. En réalité, elle pensait même que sa meilleure amie réagirait sans doute bien mieux qu'elle à la nouvelle. Lily était sans doute la personne la moins susceptible d'être perturbée à l'idée qu'il soit un loup-garou. Elle n'était pas polluée par tous les préjugés sorciers à leur égard et surtout, après avoir été confrontée brutalement à la réalité du monde magique à onze ans, peu de choses étaient capables de perturber Lily. Néanmoins, Iris s'interdisait de trahir le secret de Remus depuis qu'elle avait vu à quel point il avait été affecté par le fait qu'elle sache sa nature. Mais elle songeait à demander au préfet d'envisager de mettre Lily dans la confidence car Iris était persuadée qu'elle finirait pas le deviner de toute manière.

— Bon bah je suis contente pour toi, dit gentiment Lily.

— Dis... C'est pas faux ce que Mary a dit. Tu n'étais pas trop pour le fait que je sorte avec Sirius, avant. Je pensais, surtout après qu'il se soit comporté comme un idiot, que tu ne serais pas aussi facile à convaincre.

— Je pardonne beaucoup de choses à Severus, parce que je tiens à lui et que je sais que s'il agit ainsi, c'est en grande partie parce qu'il est malheureux. Je serais quand même pas très logique, si je te critiquais parce que tu fais la même chose avec Sirius alors que tu es follement amoureuse de lui.

— Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureuse, mais...

— T'es mignonne, se moqua Lily. Sérieusement, tu as des sentiments pour lui et ce serait bête de ma part de t'empêcher d'être avec lui. Tu étais triste depuis que vous vous étiez disputés. Et puis plus j'apprends à le connaître, plus je crois qu'il en vaut la peine et que tu peux améliorer ce crétin. Par contre, s'il fait le connard, je vais lui tomber dessus, c'est clair ?

— Je lui tomberais dessus avant.

— J'ai aucune raison de m'opposer à cette relation alors, dit très solennellement Lily avant d'éclater de rire.

Elles étaient dans un coin de la salle commune, assez déserte en cette fin de matinée. Beaucoup d'élèves ne s'étaient pas encore levés, encore traumatisés de la courte nuit qu'ils avaient passé. Iris se sentait vraiment bien, en ce dimanche matin, malgré son mal de tête lancinant. Il semblait faire beau dehors, elle s'était réconciliée avec Sirius et elle papotait avec Lily.

— Tu sais, comme t'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette, je voulais pas t'en parler mais c'est de plus en plus compliqué avec Sev', lui confia soudain Lily.

— Comment ça ? s'inquiéta Iris.

— J'ai l'impression qu'il en veut de plus en plus au monde entier, dont moi. Il m'accuse de toujours prendre ta défense, de me laisser accaparée par Darius... Et Darius lui, il critique mon amitié avec Severus. Moi qui disais toujours que tu allais finir le cul entre deux chaises...

— Et toi, tu en penses quoi ?

— J'en pense que Severus m'accuse de beaucoup de choses pour quelqu'un qui s'évertue depuis des années à rester ami avec moi en cachette, dit Lily amèrement. Tu m'avais prévenue, je sais.

— Vous pourrez mettre les choses à plat pendant les vacances, essaya de la consoler Iris.

— Tu crois que ça sert encore à quelque chose ? Au fait, en parlant des vacances, tu crois que tes parents seraient d'accord pour que tu viennes avec nous en France cet été ? Comme tu ne partiras pas avec ton frère cette année, et que tes parents ne vont pas partir non plus... Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée. mes parents seront d'accord.

— Ce serait génial ! s'enthousiasma Iris. Je demanderais à mes parents dans ma prochaine lettre.

James et Peter arrivèrent dans la salle commune, l'air vraiment fatigués, comme la plupart de leurs camarades de maison. En les voyant, James afficha un sourire un brin moqueur.

— Mais qui vois-je ? Miss Leighton ! Déjà debout, alors que vous auriez pu continuer à rêver de Sirius ?

— Un cauchemar dans lequel je t'écoutais parler Quidditch m'a tirée de mon lit, rétorqua Iris.

Lily et Peter éclatèrent de rire, et James se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en grognant.

— Ton mec arrive. Remus l'a réveillé un peu brutalement, faut qu'il s'en remette.

— Il s'en remettra, dit justement Remus en arrivant. J'ai vraiment faim, faudrait qu'il se grouille, qu'on aille déjeuner.

— On peut descendre, il nous rejoindra, proposa Peter.

— Allez manger, je l'attends, proposa James.

— J'ai une meilleure idée, on descend tous, parce que j'ai vachement faim aussi, et on laisse Iris attendre son cher et tendre, proposa Lily. Comme ça, ils échapperont aux blagues vaseuses de Potter et pourront se retrouver tranquillement.

— J'approuve ! dit Remus en entraînant James par le bras pour qu'il se lève.

— Mais je voulais me moquer d'eux !

— Tu auras tout le temps de le faire, c'est promis, dit Lily à James en quittant la pièce après avoir adressé un clin d'œil à Iris.

La jeune fille se retrouva donc seule à attendre Sirius, adressant des sourires et des bonjours discrets aux élèves qui passaient par la salle commune pour aller déjeuner. Peu de Gryffondors des dernières années avaient dû se rendre dans la Grande salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner ce matin, et elle imaginait que Mrs McGonagall se douterait forcément de quelque chose. Après un long moment à attendre, Iris commença à s'impatienter et se demanda si Sirius ne s'était simplement pas rendormi. Après quelques hésitations, elle monta jusqu'au dortoir des garçons et toqua plusieurs fois à la porte.

— Black ? insista-t-elle en continuant de toquer.

Le fait que Sirius avait le sommeil très lourd était connu de toute la maison Gryffondor. Soupirant, Iris toqua à nouveau et ouvrit doucement la porte. Avançant dans la chambre, elle remarqua sans peine et sans surprise un Sirius profondément endormi sur son lit. Couché par-dessus ses couvertures, il allait de soi qu'il s'était rendormi après la tentative de réveil de Remus. Ennuyée, Iris se demanda si elle devait le laisser dormir et aller manger avec les autres. Néanmoins, les professeurs avaient tendance à surveiller les attitudes des élèves le lendemain de samedi soir, et la consigne générale au sein de la maison était de se montrer au minimum au déjeuner, surtout un lendemain de victoire de Quidditch. Et puis, elle avait très envie de le réveiller, tout simplement.

— Black, répéta-t-elle.

Sirius était couché en travers son lit, face contre le matelas, la tête cachée sous son oreiller. Doucement, elle s'approcha et secoua légèrement son épaule, ce qui déclencha chez le Gryffondor un grognement digne d'un gros chien.

— Black, c'est Iris, faut que tu te lèves, insista-t-elle. Black !

— Je m'en occupe demain, répondit la voix endormie de Sirius.

Iris pouffa et continua de secouer son épaule. Sirius se contorsionna pour essayer de lui échapper, toujours en grognant, et quittant sa cachette sous l'oreiller par la même occasion.

— Black, bouge toi ou je te jette un Aguamenti. Black !

Se retournant et papillonnant des yeux, Sirius s'étira et grogna encore. Appuyée contre la colonne du lit, Iris se demandait comment les garçons pouvaient avoir la patience de le réveiller chaque matin. En le voyant prendre son oreiller pour se réfugier à nouveau en-dessous, elle perdit patience et le lui arracha des mains.

— Leighton ? réalisa-t-il, les yeux plissés.

— Elle-même.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ? On est dans ma chambre, hein ? demanda-t-il en se redressant. T'as pas... Dormi avec moi, si ? Oh putain, j'ai mal au crâne.

— Remus t'a déjà réveillé une fois, tu t'en souviens pas ?

— Non...

— Ils sont descendus manger, je t'attendais dans la salle commune et comme tu venais pas, je me suis doutée que tu t'étais rendormi. J'étais à ça de te jeter un Aguamenti.

— Il est quelle heure ?

— Midi et quart.

— Et je suis supposé me lever et descendre déjeuner, c'est ça ?

— Affirmatif. L'avantage, c'est que t'es déjà habillé, se moqua-t-elle.

— Je vais mourir.

— Donc je ne t'attends pas ?

Sirius ricana et se frotta énergiquement le visage avant de migrer jusqu'à s'asseoir au bord du lit.

— Dis Leighton, vu le mal de tête que je me tape, je me soupçonne d'avoir trop bu. Mais on s'est bien remis ensemble, hein ?

Iris hocha la tête, ayant envie de rire devant les cheveux en bataille de Sirius et son air vaseux.

— Chouette. Faut que je prenne une douche, j'arriverais jamais jusqu'à la Grande salle sinon. Tu m'attends ?

— Grouille-toi alors.

Sirius se leva de son lit, et après quelques secondes à se tenir les tempes, chercha des vêtements dans sa commode et s'en alla dans la salle de bains. Elle ricana en l'entendant faire tomber quelque chose et jurer, puis l'attendit en feuilletant un magazine de Quidditch qui traînait sur sa table de chevet. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, Sirius revenant dans la chambre à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

— Prêt ?

— Frais comme un gardon.

— Un brin faisandé ton gardon, quand même.

Sirius sourit et ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire, un peu gênés. Iris aurait bien aimé que les choses soient plus naturelles, mais après tant de disputes et une réconciliation sur fond de whisky pur feu, il n'était pas évident de savoir comment agir. D'autant qu'Iris n'était pas sûre que Sirius se souvienne de tout ce qu'il lui avait dit et confié un peu involontairement la veille. Rapidement, il enfila son sweat à l'effigie de Gryffondor par-dessus son tee-shirt et lui proposa de descendre. Il lui ouvrit la porte et au moment où elle allait quitter la chambre, il la retint par la taille et l'embrassa. Et Iris avait l'agréable l'impression que lui aussi, il savait très bien pourquoi.

 _ **XXXX**_

— Mais comme c'est touchant... Nos deux cousins vivant à nouveau le parfait amour, Bellona !

Iris sentit la main de Sirius serrer un peu plus fort son bras. Bellatrix et Bellona dans le couloir, sur leur droite, leur lançant de faux regards émus.

— Ne plaisante pas avec ça Bellatrix, j'ai envie de vomir.

— Et dire que ta mère était si soulagée de savoir que tu avais arrêté de fréquenter cette traître à son sang... Elle va être si déçue de toi Sirius, une fois de plus, soupira Bellatrix.

— Moi qui cherchais désespérément quelque chose me permettant de supporter de la revoir ! s'écria joyeusement Sirius. Leighton, faudrait qu'on fasse des photos. J'en afficherais partout dans ma chambre à la Glue perpétuelle. Elle va faire une attaque !

Sirius avait l'air très inspiré, comme si il venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle. Iris ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et lui promit de recharger la pellicule de son appareil dès ce soir. En voyant les deux Serpentardes jouer avec leurs baguettes et surtout, en avisant Bellatrix la diriger discrètement vers Sirius, elle cessa néanmoins tout de suite de sourire.

— Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça, Bella ? dit Sirius en appuyant le surnom de sa cousine, baguette à la main.

— Il n'y a qu'à Poudlard où tu peux me rendre mes sorts. Je t'avoue que je suis toujours curieuse de voir ce que ça peut donner.

— Je croyais qu'Oncle Cygnus t'avait demandé de moins te faire remarquer ? demanda Sirius, moqueur.

— Tu crois vraiment que c'est encore mon père qui me dicte ma conduite ?

— Bella, intervint Bellona en posant une main sur son poignet.

Bellatrix abaissa sa baguette en ricanant, et Iris ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était impossible que la cousine de Sirius tourne bien en sortant de Poudlard. Il était évident qu'elle allait finir à Azkaban pour avoir tué ses amants comme une veuve noire, ou quelque chose du genre. A côté d'elle, Sirius était particulièrement nerveux, et elle avait bien peur qu'il fasse une énorme bêtise si elle n'intervenait pas.

— Bon, Black, c'est pas que les deux allumées ne sont pas divertissantes, mais... Mais en fait, elles ne le sont pas du tout. On y va ?

Sans laisser à Sirius la possibilité de répondre, elle l'entraîna par le bras, ayant repéré le professeur Flitwick un peu plus loin dans les couloirs.

— J'allais...

— Oui je sais Black, mais moi, j'ai autre chose à faire que de te veiller à l'infirmerie parce que ta cousine a essayé de te faire exploser. On va être en retard en Étude des moldus, de toute façon.

— Bellatrix a toujours obéi à mon oncle, dit Sirius comme s'il réfléchissait à voix haute alors qu'ils avançaient dans les couloirs.

— Elle est majeure non ? Elle doit se sentir un peu plus rebelle.

— Ça fonctionne pas comme ça chez moi... Je crois... Ça fait un moment que j'y pense mais...

Sirius l'arrêta et attendit que les quelques élèves près d'eux les dépassent. Iris râla, sachant pertinemment qu'ils allaient arriver en retard et ce n'était pas à quelques semaines de la fin de l'année qu'il fallait prendre le risque de faire perdre des points à leur maison.

— On s'en fiche de ça Leighton, la coupa-t-il. Je crois que Bellatrix et Bellona font partie des gens qui soutiennent Voldemort.

— C'est pas un scoop ça, rétorqua Iris. C'est évident qu'elles soutiennent ses idées, il déteste les moldus.

— Non ! Elles font partie de ses vrais partisans, du cercle qu'il commence à se construire !

— Tu crois vraiment qu'il recruterait des écolières ?

— Et pourquoi pas ? Écoute, j'avais déjà des doutes... J'en ai parlé à James, mais il a dit que j'étais pas objectif. Mais là, elle vient presque de l'avouer !

— Parce qu'elle a dit qu'elle n'obéissait plus à ton oncle ?

— Oui, parce qu'elle obéit à quelqu'un d'autres.

Iris soupira, ne sachant pas comment convaincre Sirius d'arrêter de se torturer le cerveau à propos de sa cousine. Non pas qu'elle pensait que Bellatrix n'était pas capable d'admirer un mage noir en devenir, mais de là à imaginer qu'elle faisait déjà partie de ses lieutenants alors qu'elle était encore à Poudlard...

— Sérieusement Black, il faut qu'on aille en cours.

— Tu me crois pas ? s'énerva un peu Sirius.

— C'est surtout que même si Bellatrix était le bras droit de Lucifer, là à l'instant présent, il faut quand même qu'on aille en cours !

Sirius resta focalisé sur son idée toute la journée jusqu'à ce que James lui donne raison le soir venu, dans le dortoir des garçons. Iris était la seule fille présente, Sirius ayant insisté pour qu'elle témoigne de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Le petit groupe était plutôt divisé sur la question.

— Je ne dis pas que tu délires Sirius ! reprit Remus en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Mais tu avoueras quand même que tu n'as pas de preuves de ce que tu avances !

— Qui ici connaît le mieux Bellatrix, hein ? s'énerva le Gryffondor en marchant à travers la pièce.

— Toi, et personne ne dit le contraire. Mais...

— Elle a appris de nouveaux sorts de magie noire, je vous l'ai déjà dit !

— Ce qui ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'elle a Voldemort comme professeur particulier !

Iris, assise sur le lit de Sirius en tailleur, avait l'impression d'être une petite souris admise dans un nouveau club.

— Je pense qu'on devrait vraiment prendre au sérieux ce que dit Sirius, déclara James. Après tout, Bellona a soudainement développé beaucoup d'intérêt pour Iris cette année, et comme par hasard à la période où son frère a été agressé. Hors, on a établi que Lionel était lié à une histoire étrange en Grèce, en rapport avec Voldemort.

— Ou alors, c'est juste parce que Iris est partiellement moldue, dit très justement Peter.

— Dans tous les cas, ça veut dire qu'elle se radicalise, quitte à ne plus obéir à ses parents non plus. Iris, on est d'accord qu'auparavant, ta famille maternelle n'a jamais attaquée la tienne ? demanda James.

— Non, on nous a toujours ignorés.

— Donc, Bellona, comme Bellatrix, n'obéit plus à sa famille mais à Voldemort ! s'exclama Sirius, convaincu.

— C'est une possibilité, tempéra encore Remus.

— Mais comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme !

— Mais parce qu'on a pas une seule preuve de ce que tu avances, Sirius ! Tu vas faire quoi, aller confronter Bellatrix pour savoir si elle arrive à réviser pour ses ASPIC entre deux projets d'assassinats ?

Sirius soupira et se rassit sur son lit, à côté d'Iris, contrarié. Il se passa un long moment sans que personne ne dise rien, et la jeune fille sentit que la chose était assez inhabituelle pour créer un certain malaise.

— Dis Iris, d'après toi, si je tente ma chance avec Lily...

— De quoi ?

Iris faillit d'étrangler de surprise, tant la demande de James lui paraissait inappropriée et sortir de nulle part. Les autres, Sirius compris, semblaient de son avis et regardaient le poursuiveur sans comprendre.

— Quand on jouait au billard chez moi, t'as dit que tu étais de mon côté si je la jouais réglo, se justifia James.

— J'ai pas dit ça ! J'ai dit que je ne me mêlerais pas de cette histoire si tu arrêtais tes odieuses manipulations !

— C'est ce que je viens de dire !

— Mais pas du tout ! Lily est très bien avec Darius, je ne vois pas comment tu peux croire que... Sérieusement ?

— On s'entend bien en ce moment, elle m'aime bien. Et puis Darius va finir avec Lydie Goldstein, de toute façon.

— Tu avais dit que tu arrêterais avec ça !

— Mais c'est vrai ! On l'a tous vu mater les fesses de Lydie l'autre jour, en sortant du château ! Pas vrai les gars ?

— D'un autre côté, elle a de jolies fesses, ça veut pas forcément dire grand-chose James. On regardait tous, précisa Sirius.

L'espace d'un instant, Iris se demanda si elle n'était pas dans une mauvaise pièce de théâtre. Elle faillit attraper un fou rire nerveux en voyant Remus regarder ses amis avec un air si désespéré qu'il semblait vouloir frapper leur tête l'une contre l'autre.

— Je te déconseille fortement de tenter quoique ce soit envers Lily, tu perdrais non seulement son amitié, ta fierté mais aussi tes lunettes quand elle te mettra un coup de poing dans le nez, dit Iris le plus sérieusement du monde.

— Écoutons la voix de la sagesse et allons manger avant que j'assomme l'un d'entre vous, soupira Remus.

Après le repas, Iris rejoignit son dortoir avec ses amies, préoccupée en pensant à tout ce qu'avait dit Sirius sur leurs cousines. Etait-il possible que pas encore adultes, Bellatrix et Bellona aient définitivement fait le choix de haïr le reste du monde à ce point ? Sa brosse à dents dans la bouche, la Gryffondor s'interrogeait sur ce qui pouvait passer dans la tête de sa cousine en ce moment quand, distraite par son reflet dans le miroir, elle se mit à observer sa silhouette. Ainsi, Sirius trouvait que Lydie Goldstein avait de jolies fesses. Cette remarque l'avait un peu chagrinée. Iris, qui savait pertinemment que les siennes étaient désespérément plates, soupira et maudit l'injustice de la nature.

— Tiens Joke, t'es de retour ? dit-elle en s'installant dans son lit.

Le chat miaula et après l'avoir un peu dorloté, Iris se coucha, l'animal pelotonné à ses pieds. Elle dormit plutôt bien cette nuit là, malgré un rêve assez curieux dans lequel Bellona lui jetait des sorts en hurlant qu'elle avait les fesses trop plates pour vivre dans ce monde. Elle se leva donc assez en forme, même si elle prit encore quelques secondes pour soupirer une fois de plus devant sa silhouette cassante. Ajustant la chemise de son uniforme alors qu'elle attendait près de son lit que Lily soit prête, Iris remarqua que Joke n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis son réveil, et peut-être même depuis la veille. Un peu inquiète, elle se pencha sur le lit pour le caresser et vérifier qu'elle n'était pas malade. Très vite, le coeur d'Iris fit un sursaut dans sa poitrine, car elle réalisa que celui de Joke avait arrêté de battre.

* * *

 _(*) L'imitation du mammouth avec des pailles est bien sûr une référence à Friends et à la cultissime Rachel, meilleur mammouth des années 2000.  
_

 _Bon... Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je pressens que je vais avoir des problèmes dans les reviews moi. Nous parlerons plus amplement de Joke dans le prochain chapitre, en attendant, essayez de ne pas trop me jeter de tomates s'il vous plaî vous assure que j'adore les animaux.  
_

 _Sirius est décidément un personnage que j'adore développer. J'espère que vous vous plaisez toujours à découvrir ce qu'il est ici. Et puis que vous trouvez toujours Iris attachante, aussi._

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, on parlera entre autres, de furoncles et Orthia se dévoilera un peu plus._

 _En attendant, je vous embrasse bien fort, et je vous remercie d'avance pour vos petits mots._


	19. Au fond du chaudron

_God dag ! (On m'a appris à dire bonjour en norvégien, ça m'a fait la semaine !) Et surtout, bonne année 2017 ! Je vous souhaite tout ce qui pourrait faire votre bonheur, comme ça je suis sûre de ne pas passer à côté d'un joli souhait !(Je sais, on est en février, mais tant pis, parce que je le pense quand même !)  
_

 _J'espère que l'année démarre au mieux. Vous allez bien depuis la dernière fois ? Pour ma part, comme à chaque publication, je tiens à vous remercier. De plus en plus nombreux sur cette fiction, des ajouts qui font plaisir, et puis des reviews qui réchauffent mon petit cœur malgré le froid qui martyrise mes pauvres petons. Donc paillettes, amour et Patacitrouilles sur vous, une fois de plus !  
_

 _Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à updater, mais disons que Real Life, c'te relou, m'a vraiment beaucoup occupée depuis quelques temps. Des moments parfois pas toujours simples mais croyez bien que j'y pense tous les jours, à cette fic et à vous._

 _Une petite minute pour remercier tout particulièrement les guests !_

 _ **Zanou** l'enthousiaste et fan de Joke..._

 _ **Ewylyn** toujours aussi fidèle, ça me fait plaisir de continuer de lire tes reviews sur mes fics, t'as pas idée !  
_

 _ **Vlad la Tartelet/Tatin** Riris et Riri ? Tu permets que je t'emprunte ça pour une vanne ultérieure ? Dédicace incluse, forcément. On verra bien si tu as raison d'être méfiante... Mouhahaha ! (Comment ça, on dirait que je m'apprête à sacrifier un steak à la lueur de la pleine lune ?)  
_

 _Merci aussi à **Popolala** merci pour tes reviews ici et tes compliments sur ma manière de voir Sirius, mais aussi sur l'Éveil, ça m'a fait une belle surprise et tu ne m'as pas spamé du tout ! J'ai regretté que t'aies pas compte pour pouvoir en bavarder avec toi, même ;)  
_

 _Merci à **Lucie** : j'ai oublié de te dire précédemment que je suis très contente que tu apprécies le personnage d'Elaine, car je l'aime beaucoup de mon côté ; en ce qui concerne les relations secondaires que tu regrettes de ne pas voir plus développées, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Je pense que de ce point de vue, il y aura un certain tournant plus tard dans la fiction qui devrait te satisfaire, enfin j'espère, mais pas tout de suite. Cependant, je préfère te prévenir que vu que j'ai fait le choix de la narration autour d'Iris, la priorité sera toujours autour d'elle, et ces relations forcément pas gigantesquement développées. Je te conseille une fic qui développe énormément les relations des personnages principaux comme secondaires : celles de malilite, c'est toute une saga mais tu peux commencer à n'importe quel volet de fic (et en plus c'est une fic temps Maraudeurs !) si tu ne la connais pas déjà._

 _ **Guest** Voilà ! J'espère que tu me pardonneras pour ce retard !_

 _Bonne lecture, je vous donnez rendez-vous en bas !_

 _ **Chapitre 19**_

 _ **Au fond du chaudron**_

— Mr Black, je vous conseille fortement de retirer cet air arrogant de votre visage si vous ne souhaitez pas passer la fin de votre scolarité à nettoyer chaque recoin de Poudlard avec une brosse à dents !

Depuis le début de sa scolarité, Iris avait eu l'occasion de voir Mrs McGonagall sermonner des élèves à de nombreuses reprise. L'un des élèves en question était d'ailleurs très souvent Sirius. Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait sa directrice de maison aussi menaçante et surtout, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle aussi risquait de se faire transformer en Veracrasse.

— Mais à quoi pensiez-vous tous les deux ? En fait, vous ne pensiez pas du tout, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien évidemment, Black, vous entraînez Miss Leighton dans vos actes inconsidérés... Vous me décevez grandement tous les deux, mais Miss, je ne m'attendais pas à une chose pareille de votre part.

— Elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'on tue son chat, rétorqua Sirius.

— Silence ! Et sortez ces mains de vos poches, Black. Votre attitude n'arrange en rien votre cas.

Lentement, Sirius sortit les mains des poches de son uniforme et se redressa sur sa chaise. Mrs McGonagall soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

— Étant donné les circonstances et la violence de votre altercation, qui n'est pas la première, avec Miss Black et Miss Heimdall, le professeur Dumbledore a décidé de convoquer vos parents.

Iris eut soudain l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Elle imaginait déjà sa mère se tenir la tête entre les mains, morte de honte, et son père la regarder comme si elle était devenue une tueuse en série.

— Le professeur Dumbledore va recevoir nos parents ? demanda Iris avec l'envie de filer dans un trou de souris.

Mrs McGonagall, qui était restée debout jusque là, s'installa sur sa chaise et posa calmement ses mains sur son bureau. Elle les fixait avec un air à la fois désapprobateur et déçu. Un long moment de silence s'installa, et Iris se demanda s'ils étaient supposés quitter le bureau de leur directrice ou attendre un nouveau sermon. Sirius, qui était toujours bien plus franc du collier qu'elle, brisa le silence.

— On doit retourner à notre dortoir, Professeur ?

— Je viens de vous dire que nous avions convoqués vos parents, Black. Ils arriveront d'une minute à l'autre.

Iris sentit tout à coup une énorme vague d'angoisse l'étreindre et elle se crispa un peu sur sa chaise. Ses parents convoqués maintenant, dans le bureau de la directrice des Gryffondor, en compagnie de son petit-ami ? Cela ressemblait fortement à un scénario catastrophe.

A côté d'elle, Sirius était devenu complètement impassible. Iris ressentit une nouvelle angoisse en pensant à ce qui attendait le Gryffondor. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se retrouver dans la même pièce que ses propres parents, ceux de Sirius et Mrs McGonagall réunis. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait si leur directrice ignorait la situation familiale de Sirius, ou si elle avait simplement décidé de passer outre.

Les flammes vertes émeraudes caractéristiques sortirent brutalement Iris de ses pensées et elle faillit s'étrangler en voyant Mr Black apparaître dans le bureau. Elle avait déjà vu à plusieurs reprises la mère de Sirius, toujours de loin, sur le quai de la gare mais elle ne se souvenait pas déjà avoir vu son père. Comme sa femme, Mr Back avait des cheveux noirs dont Sirius avait hérités. Des mèches blanches venaient trancher dans ces cheveux parfaitement peignés et dans la barbe très bien taillée de cet homme qui avait un air particulièrement distant et sévère. C'était cependant une sévérité très différente de celle de son épouse et qu'Iris avait déjà vu à l'œuvre ; très froide, très menaçante et qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Mr Black avait l'air de ces hommes qui, au détour d'une conversation cordiale, placent quelques menaces à peine voilées et font de vous ce qui leur plaît. Le père de Sirius fixait Mrs McGonagall en laissant transparaître juste assez de son impatience, de manière très aristocratique et finalement, très dérangeante.

— Mrs McGonagall, dit simplement la voix grave de Mr Black en saluant la directrice de maison.

— Mr Black, merci de vous être déplacé si vite.

— Nous devons nous rendre en Allemagne d'ici une heure, répondit Mr Black en balayant la pièce du regard. Mon épouse s'occupe des derniers préparatifs de notre départ. De toute manière, il n'était pas souhaitable qu'elle se joigne à nous, étant donné l'émotion que lui a causé cette convocation.

Iris songea que les tournures élégantes de Mr Black étaient sans doute un euphémisme pour dire que Mrs Black était rentrée dans une colère noire et une des crises de nerfs impressionnante dont elle était capable d'après Sirius. Mrs McGonagall devait penser la même chose, car elle semblait soulagée qu'elle ne soit pas de l'entrevue.

— Prenez place, dit l'enseignante en désignant les chaises qu'elle avait fait apparaître à l'attention des parents. Les parents de Miss Leighton ne sont pas encore arrivés mais...

— J'espérais m'être déplacé suite aux agissements de mon fils.

— Votre fils ayant agi en compagnie de cette jeune fille, il me semble plutôt légitime de discuter de ce problème en compagnie de Mr et Mrs Leighton. Surtout que ce n'est pas le premier incident qui les implique tous les deux.

Le père de Sirius posa un regard affreusement dédaigneux et froid sur Iris qui eut l'effet de la faire se ratatiner sur sa chaise. Elle fut assez surprise de le voir à peine regarder son fils. Sirius quant à lui, regardait droit devant lui depuis un moment. Un nouveau silence pesant s'installa et Iris se surprit à espérer l'arrivée de ses propres parents pour soulager un peu la lourdeur de l'atmosphère. Néanmoins, elle oublia bien vite cette idée en voyant les flammes de la cheminée s'agiter à nouveau. Les parents d'Iris arrivèrent, accompagnés du son de la quinte de toux de son père.

— Bonjour Mrs McGonagall. Je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais, dit Gregory Leighton en continuant de tousser et de s'épousseter.

La directrice de maison accueillit ses parents de manière bien plus cordiale. La chose était plutôt logique, dans la mesure où le père de Sirius semblait avoir une profonde aversion pour l'enseignante en Métamorphose. En cet instant, Iris avait plutôt l'impression que ses parents avaient une profonde aversion envers elle... Sa mère lui avait jeté un regard qui en disait long, et celui de son père n'était pas beaucoup mieux.

La jeune fille fut assez mal à l'aise de voir son père saluer naïvement Mr Black avec chaleur pour se voir répondre avec froideur et dédain, voire dégoût. Les Castwell, la famille maternelle d'Iris, fréquentaient beaucoup la famille Black, et celle-ci méprisait donc fortement sa mère pour avoir épousé un Moldu. Il allait sans dire qu'ils méprisaient sans doute encore plus son père. D'ailleurs, Mr Black semblait trouver l'air irrespirable depuis que le père d'Iris était entré dans la pièce, et cela la faisait bouillonner de colère.

— Bien... Et étant donné les tensions familiales qui entrent en jeu, nous avons pensé, avec le Monsieur le Directeur et le professeur Slughorn, qu'il était important d'en discuter avec les parents de ces jeune gens. Le professeur Slughorn discute actuellement avec les parents de Miss Heimdall et de Miss Black. Il nous a semblé plus judicieux de faire cela séparément, en raison, toujours, de ces tensions familiales.

Iris elle, n'était pas du tout de cet avis. A la fin de l'année, Bellatrix et Bellona allaient quitter Poudlard et le problème serait donc résolu de lui-même. Il y avait une pointe d'agacement et de reproche dans la voix de sa directrice de maison, sans doute exaspérée de voir des conflits d'adultes venir interférer dans le bon fonctionnement de l'école.

— Ce n'est pas la première fois que ces enfants se battent, et nous avons dû sévir à plusieurs reprises, auprès des deux camps. Hors aujourd'hui, Sirius et Iris ont attaqué leurs cousines respectives dans l'un des couloirs de l'école. Les sorts échangés étaient agressifs et dangereux, et n'ont aucunement leur place dans Poudlard.

— C'étaient pas les nôtres, intervint Sirius, rageur.

Le père de Sirius, toujours sans le regarder, leva très froidement la main pour lui sommer de se taire.

— Je vous en prie Mrs McGonagall, poursuivez, dit-il en baissant le bras.

— Comme il vous l'a été indiqué, le professeur Tiddle, en voulant mettre fin à cette nouvelle altercation, a été touché par un sort perdu. Pour des raisons que nous ignorons encore, ce sort l'a gravement affecté et il est actuellement à Sainte-Mangouste.

A ce rappel, Iris sentit le nœud qu'elle ressentait dans l'estomac se serrer un peu plus encore. Rien qu'en repensant aux yeux écarquillés du pauvre Tiddle qui s'était écroulé comme une poupée de chiffon, elle en avait la nausée. Néanmoins, s'il était absolument désolée de ce qui était arrivé, elle était indignée de se voir punie au même titre que les deux Serpentardes.

— Le professeur Dumbledore était hors de lui de constater que des élèves se permettent de régler leurs comptes dans les couloirs, sans considération pour les dangers et les règles. Il est actuellement auprès de notre collègue.

— Comment va-t-il ? s'inquiéta la mère d'Iris, catastrophée.

— Il s'en remettra, rassura la directrice de maison. Nous attendons les diagnostics des guérisseurs.

Iris était toujours pétrifiée à l'idée que son professeur puisse avoir une quelconque séquelle du sort que Bellona avait jeté, initialement destiné à Sirius ou elle. D'ailleurs quel était ce sort ? Iris n'avait rien vu. Bellona avait eu l'air tellement surprise de voir Mr Tiddle s'écrouler de la sorte... Soit elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle venait de lancer, soit ce n'était pas un sort qu'elle pensait si dangereux.

— Après enquête, il ressort que le sort en question a été jeté par Miss Heimdall, et des mesures seront prises à son égard en particulier. Malgré leur comportement immature et négligent, vos enfants n'ont jeté aucun des sorts hautement répréhensibles que nous avons détecté dans les baguettes des deux autres concernées. Il est évident qu'ils ont été dépassé par la situation. Mais l'attitude de Sirius et Iris est tout à fait inadmissible et mérite elle aussi des sanctions, car ils ont volontairement mis en danger leurs camarades et participé à ce dramatique incident.

— On a mis en danger personne, nia Sirius, le regard dur. En tout cas, on a envoyé personne à Sainte-Mangouste. Si ça n'avait pas été Tiddle, c'était nous.

Sirius avait été aussi catastrophé qu'elle en voyant l'enseignant s'effondrer au sol. Il avait été le premier à réagir et à se précipiter près de lui, avant qu'Iris ne fasse de même.

— Je ne peux accepter que mes élèves déclenchent des bagarres dans les couloirs et s'attaquent les uns les autres Mr Black, et à votre âge, vous devriez être en mesure de le comprendre. Les faits sont là.

— Mais enfin Iris, à quoi pensais-tu ? intervint la mère de la jeune fille avec des yeux qui lançait des éclairs.

Iris allait répondre mais Mrs McGonagall reprit la parole. Dans un sens, c'était tant mieux, car elle ne savait pas bien ce qu'elle aurait pu dire, finalement.

— Miss Leighton et Mr Black sont exclus temporairement pour trois jours et à leur retour, effectueront quinze heures de retenue. Étant donné que les premières épreuves de leurs examens commencent dans quelques jours et que nous ne souhaitons pas les pénaliser dans l'obtention de leurs BUSEs, ces retenues seront des heures d'études sous la surveillance d'un enseignant. A cela s'ajoutent les cent points retirés à Gryffondor.

Les regards sévères des adultes se posèrent sur eux, hormis celui de Mr Black, qui continuait de fixer Mrs McGonagall. Iris échangea rapidement un regard avec Sirius et elle y lisait le même sentiment d'injustice. L'exclusion temporaire, soit la même sanction que Mulciber, qui avait tout de même jeté un sort de magie noire à Mary ? Certes, ils s'étaient battus d'une manière assez explosive, au milieu du couloir, manquant de blesser plusieurs de leurs camarades. Lily avait eu le temps d'éviter un jet de morceaux de verre après qu'Iris ait malencontreusement brisé une fenêtre en essayant d'immobiliser Bellatrix. Mais combien d'élèves s'étaient déjà bagarrés dans les couloirs ? Était-ce leur faute si les deux Serpentardes n'avaient aucune notion des limites et s'étaient mises à être aussi violentes ?

— Nous savons faire la part des choses entre des élèves qui se sont comportés stupidement et dangereusement, et des élèves qui ont jeté des sorts visant à mutiler un camarade. Nous souhaitons vous prendre conscience des conséquences de vos actes, mais nous savons aussi que ce n'est ni la première ni la dernière fois que des élèves se battront dans nos couloirs.

— Cela me paraît tout à fait juste, et nous soutenons complètement cette décision. Mon mari et moi sommes atterrés de cet incident et du comportement de notre fille. Croyez-bien que nous allons de notre côté prendre les mesures nécessaires à ce que cette attitude change.

Iris avait à la fois envie de pleurer et de hurler. Sa mère montrait parfaitement bien qu'elle était déçue et personne n'avait l'air de se demander ce qui justement, avait pu lui passer par la tête pour qu'elle se batte, ni pourquoi toute cette violence.

— Et pour mon chat, on fait quoi ? lâcha la jeune sorcière.

Iris en avait gros sur le cœur. Trouver le cadavre de Joke au matin avait été une découverte particulièrement glaçante, dont elle peinait à se remettre. Et pour l'instant, la colère était la seule chose qui parvenait à sortir d'elle.

— Joke est mort, précisa-t-elle à ses parents. Il a été tué par Bellatrix et Bellona. C'est pour ça qu'on a voulu... On voulait juste les confronter, et elles ont dit des trucs tellement affreux ! On pensait pas que ça allait dégénérer comme ça !

— Miss Leighton, il n'y a strictement rien qui indique qu'elles soient responsables du décès de votre chat, intervint tout de suite sa directrice de maison.

— Donc un chat qui allait très bien hier et qu'on retrouve raide mort le lendemain, c'est normal ? questionna Sirius, insolent.

— Sirius, je t'entends parler une nouvelle fois alors que nous ne sommes pas ici pour t'entendre, intervint Mr Black, toujours plus froid. Dois-je comprendre que nous sommes ici parce que le chat de Miss Leighton est décédé, et que tous les deux ont imaginé que ma nièce et Miss Heimdall l'ont tué ?

— C'est exact, répondit Mrs McGonagall.

— Voilà qui est formidable... dit Mr Black d'une façon qui montrait qu'il n'avait pas l'air de trouver cela formidable du tout.

— Le corps de l'animal est actuellement dans le bureau de Mr Rusard, le nécessaire sera fait, précisa l'enseignante à l'attention des parents d'Iris.

— Est-il possible que cette mort soit...

— Pardonnez-moi, mais comme je vous le disais, je suis attendu, et le sort de ce chat, aussi funeste soit-il, ne me concerne pas. Mrs McGonagall, je crois qu'un courrier et me renvoyer mon fils auraient suffi, les actes de Sirius ne me surprenant plus.

— Et bien, Mr Black, dans la mesure où un homme est actuellement à Sainte-Mangouste, et cela partiellement en raison des tensions familiales au sein des familles Black, Castwell et Leighton, il me semble qu'un courrier n'aurait pas suffi, non. Ou bien peut-être faut-il un mort pour que les coups de sang de votre fils et de votre nièce préoccupent le clan Black ?

Le père de Sirius perdit l'espace d'un instant le masque de froideur impassible qu'il avait affiché jusque là, piqué au vif. Il se reprit bien vite et se redressa sur sa chaise.

— Rassurez-vous, nous avons des projets pour les vacances d'été de ce garçon qui devraient lui inculquer un peu de raison et corriger ses travers. En ce qui concerne son ressentiment détestable envers ma nièce, ce ne sera plus votre problème dès l'année prochaine, n'est-ce pas ? Il en est de même pour Miss Heimdall et cette jeune fille, si je ne m'abuse.

— Il est vrai, Mr Black. Cependant plusieurs membres des familles concernées ont encore à cohabiter dans cette école pour les années à venir, et il me semble indispensable d'attirer votre attention sur ce point, répliqua sèchement l'enseignante.

— Bien évidemment et croyez-bien que vous avez été entendue. Je dois cependant prendre congé, dit le père de Sirius en se levant et en rectifiant sa manche. Sirius, dépêche-toi.

Sans doute que le professeur McGonagall aurait pu lui raconter qu'elle passait ses week-end à faire des compétitions de courses en sac qu'il n'aurait pas saisi la différence tant il semblait désintéressé.

— Black, peut-être avez-vous besoin de certaines affaires ? demanda l'enseignante, le regard soucieux, alors que Mr Black se dirigeait déjà vers la cheminée.

Sirius secoua négativement la tête. Les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, il avait l'air de celui qui voulait se couper du monde en ignorant tout autour de lui, y compris Iris. Elle avait tant envie d'échanger un regard avec lui, de le réconforter du regard, de lui dire qu'elle était désolée... Mais Sirius ne voulait regarder personne. Son père en revanche posa enfin un regard sur lui et Iris sentit son estomac se contracter en y voyant autant de colère contenue. La directrice de maison insista en disant qu'on lui ferait parvenir ses cours et ses manuels mais Sirius était ailleurs. Mr Black salua rapidement et péniblement les adultes et s'en alla, suivi par un Sirius qui semblait avoir décidé de l'ignorer jusqu'au bout. Mrs McGonagall suivit son élève des yeux avec un air un peu tracassé. Un silence assez pesant s'installa après leur départ, vite rompu par Mr Leighton.

— Mais quel con !

— Gregory... sermonna la mère d'Iris, sans y mettre beaucoup de cœur tout de fois.

— Ah excuse-moi, je sais reconnaître un con quand j'en vois un. Pauvre gamin, ça doit pas être drôle tous les jours pour lui.

Iris, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, avait horriblement envie de pleurer. Joke était mort, Mr Tiddle était à l'hôpital et Sirius allait avoir des problèmes bien plus sérieux que les siens. Elle ne comprenait pas comment tout avait dérapé pour qu'ils en arrivent là.

— Bien... hésita la directrice de Gryffondor, qui semblait avoir l'esprit un peu ailleurs.

— Nous vous l'avons dit, nous soutenons la décision de l'école concernant la sanction d'Iris, bien sûr, dit la mère d'Iris, permettant de rediriger la conversation. Néanmoins, nous sommes très surpris... Notre fille n'a pas pour habitude de se montrer belliqueuse.

— Je l'ai été moi aussi. Néanmoins, je vous avais déjà rapporté les problèmes de harcèlement dont a été victime Iris depuis le début d'année... Nous pensions que Miss Heimdall et Miss Black s'étaient calmées, cela faisait un moment qu'aucune altercation n'avait été rapportée.

Iris serra les dents en pensant que si Bellona et Bellatrix avaient été si calmes, c'était parce qu'elles devaient être en train de planifier la mort de son chat. Les larmes continuèrent de lui monter aux yeux et elle déglutit difficilement, avec l'impression d'avoir avalé un Cognard.

— En ce qui concerne Joke... dit la mère d'Iris d'une voix plus douce. Est-il possible que sa mort ne soit pas naturelle, comme le pense ma fille ?

— Il ne présente aucune trace visible d'empoisonnement et a passé la nuit auprès de votre fille. Il est mort dans son sommeil et il semblerait que son cœur se soit simplement arrêté.

— Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, ajouta le père d'Iris avec un air compatissant vers Iris.

La jeune fille se sentait toujours aussi oppressée et n'avait absolument envie qu'on la console. Elle voulait qu'on s'offusque, qu'on la défende. Elle avait envie de s'exiler très loin, juste avec Sirius, sans donner l'adresse à personne. Ou peut-être juste à Lily... Elle ne supportait pas de voir tout le monde aussi naïf concernant ce qui se passait. Elle avait tout simplement de la rage en elle, une rage qui lui faisait serrer les mâchoires à s'en faire mal. Voir Sirius partir avec cet homme infect parce qu'il l'avait protégée la rendait malade. Tout dans cette histoire, dans cette journée la rendait malade et cette envie qui la tenaillait de crier sur tout le monde l'envahissait à nouveau.

— Si des gens dans cette école sont capables d'envoyer des sorts de magie noire... Si Mr Tiddle est à l'hôpital, c'est bien parce qu'elles voulaient y envoyer Sirius ou moi, non ? Alors en quoi est-ce que c'est si inimaginable qu'elles aient pu vouloir tuer mon chat ?

Les trois adultes parurent surpris de la voir aussi en colère et mirent un moment à réagir. Iris vit ses parents échanger un regard ennuyé et elle soupira sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

— Miss Leighton... Nous avons conscience du problème que représentent Miss Black et Miss Heimdall...

— Vraiment ? Parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi Sirius et moi on est punis au même titre qu'elles ! On est pas du tout dans le même état d'esprit, pourtant !

— Miss, calmez-vous. Si Mr Black et vous êtes sanctionnés, c'est parce que nous nous inquiétons sérieusement de l'impulsivité avec laquelle vous avez réagi, en faisant fi de toute réflexion. Vous avez provoqué une grave bagarre, Miss, et l'identité de celles que vous avez attaquées ne change rien. Ce n'est pas parce que ce que vous avez fait est moins grave que ce n'est pas punissable.

— Je...

— Ne me coupez pas, Miss. Cessez de vous focaliser sur le sentiment d'injustice infondé que vous ressentez, acceptez la sanction et tirez en la leçon qui s'impose. Quant aux deux autres concernées, croyez-bien que la sanction sera à la hauteur de leurs actes.

Le ton était sans appel et Iris ne se sentit pas de continuer à se justifier. De plus, même si cela lui faisait du mal de le reconnaître, elle savait que Mrs McGonagall n'avait pas vraiment tort. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Sirius.

— C'est pas facile pour Sirius chez lui. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il en tire une leçon, d'être là-bas, dit-elle, les yeux posés sur la cheminée.

— Iris, il me semble que ce n'est pas ce dont tu devrais te préoccuper maintenant. Prends bien en compte ce qui vient de t'être dit car c'est la première et la dernière fois que ton père et moi sommes convoqués à Poudlard à ton sujet ! dit très sévèrement sa mère. Et il me semble évident que ce garçon exerce une mauvaise influence sur toi.

— Au contraire, rétorqua Iris.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut !

— On discutera de cela plus tard, intervint sagement le père d'Iris. Et j'aimerais que tu adoptes un autre ton, Iris. Vraiment, je ne te reconnais pas dans cette attitude.

— C'est pas la peine d'en discuter. Le problème, c'est pas Sirius.

Non, le problème était que le monde entier d'Iris était en train de changer et que ses parents ne semblaient pas du tout le réaliser. Bien évidemment, qu'ils ne la reconnaissaient plus, puisque tout changeait, il fallait bien qu'elle change elle aussi... Son frère avait été torturé, Mary agressée, Orthia humiliée, Joke tué... Cette douloureuse pensée, qu'elle avait essayé de mettre de côté, se rappela brutalement à elle et Iris sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Comme Joke lui manquait déjà. Elle n'avait même pas imaginé qu'il puisse lui manquer autant : Joke n'était plus, et c'est si simplement effrayant qu'il puisse disparaître comme ça, alors qu'il avait toujours été là. Joke avait toujours été un bon compagnon. Et surtout, il avait le sien, de compagnon. Le premier ami qu'elle avait eu à Poudlard, avec qui elle avait pris le train en le caressant nerveusement parce qu'elle n'était pas encore bien sûre de vouloir tant y aller que cela, parce qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas encore autrement que comme une petite fille qui jetait de faux sorts avec des bâtons de réglisse. Et aujourd'hui, les sortilèges du monde magique avaient été bien trop réels, et Joke n'était plus là.

 _ **XXXX**_

— Un peu de thé ?

— Je croyais que je ne devais pas quitter ma chambre et réviser jusqu'à mon retour à l'école...

— Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, il faut qu'on discute toutes les deux. J'ai pris ma journée pour avoir le temps de parler tranquillement et calmement avec toi, alors montre-toi un peu plus coopérative qu'hier, veux-tu ? Alors, je te le redemande, est-ce que tu veux un peu de thé ?

— Non merci, répondit Iris à sa mère, un peu à contre-cœur.

La mère d'Iris se servit avant de la regarder longuement comme si elle cherchait à la faire fondre, ce qui la mit encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas du tout le concept d'avoir une "sérieuse discussion" avec sa mère, cela ne lui disait rien qu'y vaille. Méfiante, Iris se mit à jouer à jouer un peu nerveusement avec son pull, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard maternel.

— Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup l'occasion d'en parler après notre retour ici hier, étant donné que... Enfin, bref. Mais je suis vraiment désolée pour Joke.

En revenant de Poudlard la veille, la discussion avec ses parents avec été extrêmement houleuse, Iris reconnaissant s'être complètement braquée. Elle était encore terriblement en colère, sous le choc de la mort de Joke et de ce qui était arrivé avec le professeur Tiddle, et avait eu envie de tout faire exploser dans la maison.

— Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, surtout que tu as eu une année plutôt difficile...

— Ça va.

— Iris, je sais que je n'étais pas été aussi présente pour toi que ce que j'aurais voulu... Mais tu peux me parler tu sais.

— Oui, je sais, répondit Iris, qui n'avait aucune envie de se confier.

— Je sais qu'il est normal qu'à ton âge, tu t'éloignes un peu de moi, parce que tu grandis. Mais ces derniers temps, je te reconnais de moins en moins et je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi.

— Maman, je sais que j'ai fait une bêtise en me battant avec Bellona et Bellatrix... commença-t-elle, raisonnable, espérant écouter la discussion.

— Il n'y a pas que cela, c'est un ensemble.

— Un ensemble ?

— Ta manière d'être, ces derniers temps, a beaucoup changé. Et puis... Ton père et moi nous inquiétons beaucoup à propos de ce garçon, et je crois que nous devrions en parler.

— Je n'ai pas du tout envie de parler de Sirius, refusa tout de suite Iris.

— Tu as seize ans, et si je souhaite parler de ta relation avec un garçon, nous allons le faire.

— Mais Maman...

Iris ne se voyait absolument pas parler de Sirius avec sa mère. D'abord, parce qu'elle savait très bien que celle-ci voyait d'un très mauvais œil cette relation, et qu'elle aurait sans doute préféré qu'elle reste une gentille petite fille sage n'ayant aucun attrait pour le sexe opposé avant un moment. Ensuite, parce que cela la gênait terriblement, et que c'était le genre de sujet qu'elle préférait garder pour ses amies. Iris estimait que Sirius appartenait à sa vie à Poudlard, celle que depuis l'adolescence, elle préservait de la curiosité de ses parents. Sirius Black ne lui appartenait, dans un sens, qu'à elle, et elle n'avait pas envie de parler de lui avec sa mère, de briser cette bulle autour d'eux.

— Tu as seize ans Iris, répéta sa mère, et si c'est un âge auquel on commence à faire ses propres choix, c'est aussi encore terriblement jeune.

— Je vais être majeure dans moins d'un an Maman, tu devrais me faire confiance, au moins un peu plus, regretta Iris.

— Nous pourrions te faire plus confiance si nous n'avions pas l'impression que tu t'amuses à faire de mauvais choix... Tu te testes, c'est normal mais...

— Des mauvais choix ? l'interrompit la jeune fille. Quels mauvais choix ? Sirius ? Sirius est un mauvais choix ?

— Et bien...

— En quoi est-il un mauvais choix, explique-moi !

— Je ne dis pas que c'est un mauvais garçon, il...

— Alors il est quoi ? Explique-toi, interrogea Iris, sur la défensive.

— Tous les parents de Poudlard savent que Sirius Black est un cancre. Et il t'entraîne dans ses sottises, c'est un fait.

— C'est quelqu'un de bien Maman, et je pensais que toi surtout, sachant d'où il vient, tu saurais le reconnaître, lâcha Iris, pleine d'incompréhension.

Pour Iris, le fait que sa mère ait été rejetée de sa famille pour avoir épousé un Moldu lui permettait forcément d'avoir un regard bienveillant sur Sirius. Elle savait ce que c'était, que d'être le mouton noir d'une famille, et la Gryffondor s'était toujours imaginée qu'elle aurait de l'estime pour lui, malgré son côté un peu intenable parfois.

— Je ne nie pas le courage de ce garçon Iris, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il me semble être un parti idéal.

— Un parti ! répéta Iris, agacée. Comme tu n'arrêtes pas de le répéter Maman, je n'ai que seize ans ! Je sors avec Sirius, on va pas se marier !

— Cela fait plusieurs mois que tu le fréquentes, ce n'est pas rien.

— Oui mais c'est... Rah, tu peux pas comprendre.

Sirius était le premier vrai petit-ami d'Iris, et dire que leur relation avait été très tâtonnante et immature était un euphémisme. Elle découvrait seulement ce que c'était, que d'avoir une relation solide avec un garçon et elle avait l'impression que c'était pareil pour Sirius. Ils étaient complices et attirés l'un par l'autre, de plus en plus attentionnés et attachés, et Iris ne voulait pas voir quelque chose de plus compliqué que cela. Et c'était exactement ce qu'allait faire sa mère, en donnant autant d'importance à tout cela, en dramatisant cette première histoire.

— Tu sais Iris, à seize ans, les garçons ont parfois des mauvaises intentions, même malgré eux...

Iris rougit face à la tournure de la conversation car s'il y avait bien un sujet qu'elle ne se voyait pas du tout aborder avec sa mère, c'était celui-là. La mère d'Iris était une femme pudique, avec des principes et une réserve hérités de sa famille, et qui n'avait jamais vraiment mis à l'aise sa fille avec ce genre de sujets. En réalité, Iris avait toujours pensé que sa mère ne chercherait jamais à discuter de ce genre de choses avec elle, se contenter de les réprouver implicitement à longueur de messages subliminaux tout au long de son éducation.

— Ce n'est pas correct pour une jeune fille de flirter avec un garçon Iris... Tu n'en as pas conscience mais cela entraîne d'autres choses et...

— Je sais très bien ce que c'est supposé entraîner, je ne vis pas dans une grotte, répliqua Iris, vexée d'être considérée comme une enfant ignorante. Je ne suis pas idiote.

— Personne n'a dit que tu étais idiote. Mais tu as déjà été retrouvée il y a quelques semaines en pleine nuit, dans les couloirs du château dans les bras de ce garçon, alors je crois qu'il est important que tu prennes conscience de...

— On s'embrassait ! On était pas non plus en train de... Rah, laisse-tomber ! s'énerva Iris.

La nuit de la Saint-Valentin, Iris et Sirius n'avaient fait qu'explorer Poudlard : à entendre sa mère, on les avait retrouvés en train d'essayer de se reproduire contre un mur sous le regard outragé des armures de l'école. Pourquoi fallait-il que les adultes dramatisent toujours tout ?

— Les garçons pensent bien plus tôt que les filles à ce genre de choses, tu sais. Et à ton âge, on peut faire n'importe quoi parce qu'on se croit amoureuse...

Iris ne répondit pas, d'abord parce qu'elle était gênée et toujours un peu vexée, mais aussi parce que paradoxalement, sa mère mettait le doigt sur une question qui la tracassait elle aussi et en particulier depuis la mésaventure d'Orthia. Si le début de sa relation avec Sirius avait été peu romantique, assez timide dans le domaine de la complicité physique, les choses étaient différentes aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux, ce qui arrivait plus souvent qu'avant, ils s'embrassaient beaucoup, et avec plus de témérité. Leurs contacts étaient plus tendres, plus naturels, et il arrivait souvent que la main de Sirius s'égare dans son dos ou autour de sa taille, quand elles semblaient cantonnées à son épaule ou au frottage de cheveux quelques semaines auparavant. Et Iris appréciait beaucoup cette évolution dont elle était elle-même actrice. Elle lui semblait très naturelle, douce et évidente. Et depuis quelques temps, Iris se posait des questions, tellement de questions qu'elle en était même venue à s'interroger sur la légitimité de se poser ces questions, justement. Autant dire qu'elle se torturait l'esprit, tiraillée entre l'impression d'être ridicule et celle d'essayer d'aborder les choses avec décontraction.

Sirius pensait-il à elle de cette manière ? Iris avait découvert par l'habituelle étourderie couplée du manque de délicatesse de son petit-ami qu'il trouvait les fesses de Lydie Goldstein jolies à regarder. Or, Iris n'était clairement pas dotée des mêmes avantages. Pourtant, elle avait bien envie que Sirius trouve ses fesses intéressantes à regarder, elle aussi. Et si Sirius pensait à elle de cette manière, qu'est-ce que cela entraînait, dans l'immédiat ?

— Il faut bien que tu comprennes que tu ne dois pas céder à...

Iris continua à réfléchir de son côté, n'écoutant que d'une oreille le discours teinté de recommandations d'abstinence. Elle continuait d'accumuler mille questions, et malheureusement, aucune d'entre elles ne pouvait être posées à sa mère. La jeune fille se promit de reparler de tout cela avec Lily, la dernière discussion sur le sujet s'étant terminée dans un fou rire monumental parce qu'elle avait dévié sur la possible vie sexuelle de Pétunia et Vernon, et sa meilleure amie avait failli vomir.

— Tu as bien pris en compte tout ce que je te dis, Iris ?

— Oui oui, bien sûr...

— Tu ne me donnes vraiment pas l'impression de prendre tout cela au sérieux. Cette attitude indifférente, toujours...

— Maman, je t'ai dit que c'était bon, s'agaça Iris. Tu ne vas pas non plus me demander de te sauter au cou alors que tu me dis que tu ne veux pas que je sorte avec Sirius et que d'après toi, tout ce qu'il veut c'est coucher avec moi ?

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, répondit sa mère après avoir tiqué face au langage utilisé.

— Il suffit de lire entre les lignes, c'est pas compliqué. Et j'ajoute que te voir faire preuve d'autant de confiance en ma capacité de jugement, ça me touche beaucoup, lâcha ironiquement Iris.

— Ce n'est pas ça Iris, mais tu es si jeune... Et je suis ta mère, c'est mon rôle.

— Tu remplissais autant ce rôle avec Hector et Lionel ? Parce que Hector fréquentait Elaine à Poudlard, et j'ai le souvenir que tu la trouvais déjà tellement formidable... Elle avait le même âge que moi non ? Et Hector aussi ?

— Je suis persuadée que la mère d'Elaine a eu cette discussion avec elle.

— Et tu as eu cette grande discussion avec les garçons ? Tu sais, le "Vous êtes jeunes et idiots, ne sortez surtout pas avec des filles, vus n'êtes pas encore capables d'éprouver des sentiments sérieux et de réfléchir par vous-même" ?

— C'était différent... Et arrête de me parler sur ce ton !

— Différent parce que ce sont des garçons ? Ou parce qu'ils étaient plus doués à l'école ? Ou les deux ?

— Mais enfin Iris...

— Pourtant, crois-moi, c'étaient pas des anges avec les filles. Je sais pas trop pour Hector, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est a embrassé Masha Goujon quand il était en troisième année, et que c'était pas du petit baiser ! Et puis on en parle de Lionel, qui a dû flirter avec toutes les jolies brunes que comptait Poudlard quand il y était ? Et quand je dis flirter...

Le visage de la mère d'Iris s'était tout simplement décomposé et elle regardait sa fille comme si elle venait de se transformer en une horrible créature cachée de la Forêt interdite.

— Vraiment Iris, je ne te reconnais plus. Effectivement, comme tu le disais plus tôt, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu restes dans ta chambre à réviser pour l'instant.

Rageuse, Iris s'enferma dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne toquer à sa porte. N'ayant pas vraiment envie d'être dérangée, elle ouvrit la porte avec une certaine mauvaise humeur et un visage tout sauf accueillant.

— Tu as deux minutes pour ta belle-sœur préférée ?

L'envie de refermer immédiatement la porte sur le sourire parfait d'Elaine démangea Iris quelques instants, mais elle se ravisa, haussa les épaules et retourna s'affaler sur son lit. Elaine la suivit et s'installa sur le bord de son lit avec un peu de gaucherie, gênée par son gros ventre.

— Tu révises ? demanda un peu bêtement la future mère en désignant du regard le gros livre posé sur son matelas.

— J'essaie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à la maison ?

— Lionel m'a suppliée de ne pas le laisser seul avec vous ce soir au dîner. Il paraît que c'est un peu... Tendu.

Lionel avait quitté l'hôpital quelques jours avant son exclusion, mais Iris ne l'avait presque pas vu depuis son arrivée. Cela se comprenait plutôt bien, puisqu'il avait eu le réflexe de survie d'éviter le conflit de la veille en se cloîtrant dans le bureau du rez-de-chaussée qui lui servait de chambre le temps de sa convalescence. Iris le soupçonnait aussi de profiter de voir l'attention de leur mère détournée de lui. Elle avait tendance à l'étouffer depuis son agression. Il avait même passé la journée à tenir compagnie à Elaine, qui avait arrêté de travailler car cela ne se passait plus très bien dans son poste auprès de la Bibliothèque Nationale de Sorcellerie. Iris avait cru comprendre que son supérieur n'avait pas vraiment l'air de voir d'un bon œil sa grossesse et lui rendait la vie difficile. Mais elle était très étonnée que Lionel, qui avait toujours eu la même réserve à l'égard de leur belle-sœur, choisisse délibérément d'aller passer toute une journée avec elle : Iris la connaissait bien et elle était sûre qu'elle avait tendance à étouffer Lionel autant que leur mère. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils étaient toujours un peu en froid tous les deux, et qu'il faisait de son mieux pour l'éviter, quitter à presque s'installer chez Hector et Elaine.

— Hector et toi vous dînez ici alors ?

— Oui... On orientera la discussion sur le bébé, ça vous fera un peu de répit, à Lionel et toi.

Iris regarda sa belle-sœur avec surprise, étonnée du sous-entendu à peine voilé concernant le côté un peu harceleur de sa mère.

— Ta mère se fait du souci pour toi, tu sais. Vous avez simplement du mal à vous comprendre. Et puis, c'est son rôle de s'inquiéter.

— Je comprends qu'elle s'inquiète. Mais ce serait bien qu'elle dose, en fait.

Elaine éclata de rire et Iris sourit elle aussi. C'était assez étrange, comme sa belle-sœur pouvait à la fois autant l'agacer et parfois lui apporter un peu d'apaisement. Elaine était si calme, si mesurée et douce que c'était contagieux.

— Il est beau garçon, dit Elaine, l'air de rien, en feuilletant machinalement le manuel.

Iris ne répondit pas, puisque après tout, ce n'était pas une question. Jouant nerveusement avec l'ourlet de son jean, la jeune fille attendait la suite de la conversation entre curiosité et appréhension. Elle savait pertinemment qu'Elaine essayait de jouer le rôle de médiateur entre elle et sa mère, sans doute à la demande de cette dernière.

— C'est plutôt sérieux, non ?

— Non, pas particulièrement, répondit-elle, sur la défensive.

— Je n'ai pas dit que vous alliez vous marier le week-end prochain, mais vous êtes ensemble depuis un moment, et tu sembles beaucoup tenir à lui, expliqua Elaine.

— Ouais.

— Tu sais, ta mère finira par se faire à l'idée, si tu lui montres qu'elle peut avoir confiance en toi.

— Elle le sait très bien, qu'elle peut avoir confiance en moi.

— Les rares échos qu'elle a de ta relation avec Sirius sont une escapade nocturne interdite et une bagarre dans les couloirs qui ont amené un professeur à l'hôpital. Ajoute à cela le fait que ta mère est traumatisée par ce qui s'est passé cette année et celui que tu es sa petite dernière... Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

— Je ne fais pas que de mauvaises choses.

— Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Iris soupira et détourna les yeux vers sa fenêtre. Elle n'aimait pas quand les choses se compliquaient autour d'elle. D'une manière générale, elle n'aimait ni les ennuis, ni les disputes et c'était difficilement compatible avec son envie de moins s'effacer face à sa mère.

— Tu sais Iris, tu peux toujours venir me parler, si tu as besoin, même de choses dont tu ne peux pas parler avec ta mère...

— Je sais, c'est gentil.

Iris croisa les bras, agacée par le fait qu'on se mêle de cette partie de sa vie qui plus est encore inexistante. Elle continua à fixer la fenêtre, songeant qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé ces rideaux bleu pastel qu'on avait choisis pour elle quand elle était enfant.

— Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce n'est pas évident d'être une fille, je le sais bien. La société encourage les petits garçons à devenir des hommes, mais elle panique dès que les filles deviennent des jeunes femmes. C'est ridicule et rageant, je sais.

Iris cessa d'éviter le regard d'Elaine et hocha la tête avec un sourire. Sa belle-sœur lui semblait parfaite en cet instant, et pour une fois, cela ne l'agaçait pas du tout.

 _ **XXXX**_

— Et pour Tiddle, vous avez des nouvelles ?

— McGo a dit qu'il allait mieux, mais on en sait pas vraiment plus, répondit Lily.

— Et il a vraiment fait une crise cardiaque à cause du Stupéfix ? s'étonna Iris.

— C'est possible, s'il a déjà le cœur fragile... C'est vraiment mal tombé qu'il se soit pris le sort.

— C'est sûr... Ma mère dit que je devrais lui envoyer une lettre pour m'excuser et lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement.

— Je pense que ce serait plutôt bien... Tu devrais le faire avec Sirius.

— Oui mais franchement, tu vois comment tourner ça pour Tiddle ? Pour n'importe quel autre prof, je l'aurais fait sans hésitation mais là, je t'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi écrire.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de lui écrire un roman. Mais il est à l'hôpital, alors bon, un truc sympa quand même.

Iris se promit d'y réfléchir sérieusement un peu plus tard. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Mary la regarder avec un œil désapprobateur étrangement similaire à celui de sa mère mais choisit de l'ignorer.

— Rien d'autres à me raconter ? demanda Iris, qui voulait penser à autre chose qu'à ce triste épisode.

— On a surtout révisé, tu sais. Même moi, alors t'imagines, expliqua Karen.

— Oui moi aussi, j'ai surtout révisé, entre deux sermons, soupira-t-elle.

— Tes parents sont furieux ?

— Carrément. Et puis ils m'ont pris la tête par rapport à Sirius, c'était... Bref.

— Ils veulent que tu arrêtes de le voir ? Enfin, d'être avec lui ? demanda Lily.

— J'ai pas vraiment compris exactement ce qu'ils attendaient, pour être honnête.

— En tout cas, en parlant de Sirius, j'ai trouvé qu'il avait l'air fatigué, tout à l'heure, dit Karen.

— Oui, je pense qu'il n'a pas passé les deux meilleurs jours de sa vie. Je verrais avec lui tout à l'heure.

— Vous avez une plage de retenue après dîner ? intervint Mary.

— Non, à partir de demain.

Iris se surprit à avoir envie de quitter ses amies pour retrouver Sirius. Elle l'avait vu rapidement dans la salle commune, après son retour. Elle avait très ridiculement imaginé des retrouvailles passionnées, sans doute parce qu'il lui avait beaucoup manqué et qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour lui. Or, Sirius s'était contenté d'un "Salut Leighton... Je suis crevé, on se voit au dîner, tu veux ?" avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de filer dans le dortoir avec ses amis.

— En tout cas, méfiez-vous dans les couloirs... Les Serpentards vous en veulent, prévint Lily.

— Je m'en doutais un peu.

— Bellona qui risque de ne pas passer ses ASPIC, c'est un coup à ce qu'on venge sur toi en t'envoyant à l'infirmerie, au mieux, ajouta Karen, très rassurante.

— Je ne sais pas... Il y a trop de surveillance dans les couloirs, et les profs sont sur les nerfs par rapport à Tiddle, tempéra Mary. Il faudrait vraiment être débile ou ne plus avoir envie d'étudier à Poudlard pour attaquer un autre élève maintenant.

— Lily a bien lancé un sort de Furonculose à Darius, répondit Karen en riant.

— Quoi ? demanda Iris, interloquée.

Lily jeta un regard agacé à Karen et soupira. Avec une certaine lassitude, elle expliqua à sa meilleure amie qu'elle s'était disputée avec le Serdaigle, et que leur relation était très tendue depuis.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Je trouve qu'il juge un peu trop mes amis, alors que les siens sont des gros cons, lâcha-t-elle avec assurance.

— Ah. C'est à cause de moi ?

— Non, c'est un ensemble, répondit la rousse, n'ayant pas l'air de vouloir s'étendre maintenant.

— Et tu lui as fait pousser des furoncles sur le visage ?

— Ouais. Potter l'appelle Evans la Terreur depuis, précisa Karen.

— Très léger, ça se voyait à peine, se défendit Lily.

Iris esquissa un sourire, curieuse de savoir ce que Darius avait bien pu dire ou faire pour mériter un tel sort. Elle jeta ensuite un regard un peu tracassé vers Orthia, qui était restée silencieuse depuis son arrivée, hormis pour lui dire bonjour. Effacée, elle avait de plus une mine affreuse.

— C'est l'heure, on descend manger ? proposa Karen en se levant d'un bond.

Une fois à table, Iris attendit avec impatience que les garçons se montrent à leur tour. Ils arrivèrent un peu en retard, sous le regard agacé de Mrs McGonagall et un bruissement de chuchotements, auquel la jeune fille avait elle aussi eu le droit. Un effet secondaire de l'accident avec le professeur Tiddle, sans doute, mais Iris s'en moquait, car elle avait surtout envie de retrouver Sirius.

— Hey, dit-elle simplement alors qu'il enjambait le banc pour s'installer à côté d'elle.

Sirius lui sourit et attrapa le plat de purée sans plus attendre pour se servir. Un peu déçue, elle répondit distraitement à Peter qui lui demandait si ces deux jours chez elle s'étaient bien passés.

— Mes parents veulent m'envoyer au couvent mais sinon, ça va, plaisanta-t-elle, se retenant de dévorer Sirius du regard.

— Au moins, tu es débarrassée du problème Bellona, dit Peter avec philosophie.

— J'aurais préféré que ça ne soit pas au détriment de Tiddle et de Joke... Mais ouais.

Un silence un peu gêné s'installa, rompu par Remus qui demanda à Sirius s'il avait fini de séquestrer les petits pois.

— J'ai faim.

— J'ai jamais tenté un Accio sur un plat de petits pois mais ça doit pas être beau à voir, alors passe-les moi.

Sirius grogna avant de se mettre à rire et sans qu'elle sache trop pourquoi, cela soulagea Iris. Elle se sentit simplement contente d'être là, entre Lily et Sirius, à écouter les blagues des uns et des autres, sans qu'on la reprenne parce qu'elle avait les coudes sur la table.

— J'ai à la fois envie de tarte aux pommes et de tarte au citron. On partage ? lui glissa Sirius, lorgnant sur la part qu'elle avait dans son assiette.

— A condition que j'ai vraiment le droit à la moitié de chaque, pas d'arnaque, dit Iris en commençant à partager.

— Bah non, me refile pas celui avec la croûte...

— Quand je pense que tu m'as manqué...

Le Gryffondor ricana avant d'attaquer son morceau de tarte avec enthousiasme. Presque malgré elle, Iris se rapprocha de plus en plus de lui, jusqu'à presque se retrouver collée à un Sirius qui, tout en écoutant la blague de Potter sur un Botruc obèse, finit par passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Iris faillit se blottir dans son cou, avant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient dans la Grande salle. Observant les élèves de sa table, elle se sentit tracassée en voyant Orthia tortiller ses mains avec nervosité et jeter des regards furtifs en direction d'Arthur.

— Ça a été quand même, chez toi ? finit par demander Iris alors qu'ils remontaient vers la Tour des Gryffondor.

— Ouais, ça a été, la routine. Par contre, je suis désolé de t'apprendre que mes parents s'opposeront à notre éventuelle union, plaisanta Sirius avec un ton qu'Iris trouva un peu forcé.

Doucement, elle se mit à rire et attrapa le bras de Sirius pour pouvoir continuer à parler plus discrètement avec lui. Non pas qu'elle avait des choses particulièrement secrètes à lui dire, mais simplement, elle aimait cette complicité rien qu'à eux.

— Je suis désolée que tu aies été renvoyé chez eux, et des problèmes que ça doit te faire par rapport à Bellatrix... Et merci... C'était vraiment gentil, de me défendre comme tu l'as fait, et ce que tu as fait pour Joke aussi.

— Ne te prends pas la tête pour ça Leighton, c'est rien.

— Si, c'est quelque chose.

— Bon, si tu veux, dit Sirius en jouant le faux modeste.

En arrivant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Potter proposa aux filles de venir passer la soirée avec eux dans leur dortoir, la salle commune ayant tendance à être envahie par des groupes de révisions depuis quelques temps. Orthia refusa, prétextant qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle préférait dormir.

— Il est même pas 20 heures, tu peux rester un peu et partir te coucher après, insista-t-il.

— Non vraiment, j'ai mal à la tête en plus.

Mary déclina elle aussi, et contrairement à la brune, sans y mettre particulièrement les formes. Iris se tourna vers Lily et Karen avec un haussement de sourcils, auquel les deux filles répondirent en levant les yeux au ciel pour l'une, et par un geste las de la main pour l'autre.

Une fois dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, Iris s'installa au pied du lit de Sirius, à côté de lui. Elle remarqua que Lily eut le réflexe d'aller s'assoir à côté de Potter et si cela ne la surprit pas tellement, elle le nota quand même avec un peu de suspicion. Suspicion qui s'accentua quand le poursuiveur chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Lily et qu'elle éclata de rire. Son amie était-elle en train de tomber sous le charme de James Potter ? Était-ce en partie pour cela qu'elle avait été si véhémente envers Darius ?

— Orthia a pas l'air bien du tout, souligna Sirius, s'adressant particulièrement à Karen, qui avait toujours été plus proche d'elle.

— Son gros problème, c'est qu'elle est toujours amoureuse d'Arthur, et que c'est un connard qui en a rien à faire d'elle. Il faut qu'elle se le sorte de la tête, c'est tout. Et puis c'est pas évident d'être à Poudlard, avec tout ce que les gens ont dit d'elle... L'été va lui faire du bien.

— Une fois les examens passés, on s'occupera de son cas à celui-là, affirma Potter.

— Pourquoi après les examens ? Ça vous ressemble pas, s'étonna Karen.

— Déjà parce qu'on a envie de les passer, et ensuite parce que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid... Ce qu'on prépare, ça se fait pas en deux coups de baguette magique, répondit-il avec un air mystérieux.

— Et puis en le faisant à la fin d'année, Orthia ne risque pas de représailles ou de réflexions supplémentaires, expliqua Remus.

— Pas faux, approuva Iris.

Bien vite, Potter accapara l'attention de Lily et ils se mirent à discuter tous les deux. Remus et Peter parlaient avec Karen et jouaient aux cartes entre deux fous rires, sans doute dus aux pitreries de la jeune fille. Il était vraiment difficile d'ignorer Karen quand elle était dans une pièce ; elle était vraiment très extravertie.

— On a raté un épisode je crois, dit discrètement Sirius en désignant leurs deux meilleurs amis d'un signe de tête.

— Ouais... C'est flippant, c'est comme voir... Je trouve pas de comparaison, mais c'est terrifiant, chuchota Iris.

Sirius éclata de rire, ou plutôt aboya aux oreilles d'Iris. Ils continuèrent de bavarder de choses superficielles pendant un moment, observant toujours le manège des deux autres, avant que le Gryffondor ne redevienne plus sérieux d'un coup.

— T'as pu parler avec ton frère ?

— Il m'évite. Enfin je sais pas s'il m'évite moi, mais... Il passe son temps chez Hector et Elaine. Je le comprends tu me diras, ma mère est tellement flippée à propos de lui... Déjà, pour moi, c'est pénible d'avoir l'impression d'avoir cinq ans, mais pour lui...

— Ah, dit Sirius, déçu.

— J'aurais le temps de discuter avec lui cet été, tranquillement. C'était un peu trop tendu chez moi pour parler du Vrykolakas et tout ça, tu comprends. Et concernant Bellatrix et Bellona, tu as pu en apprendre un peu plus en étant chez toi ? Elles sont vraiment parties dans ce délire avec Voldemort ?

— Tu sais, mon père avait l'air d'en savoir encore moins que moi, il m'a posé des tas de questions.

Iris fronça les sourcils, soucieuse. Elle n'aimait pas ce qui se dessinait en dehors de Poudlard, cet espèce de menace que s'amusait à faire planer un groupe de racistes sur le monde sorcier. L'adolescente songea que ce Voldemort devait vraiment avoir quelque chose qui déraillait, pour choisir ses recrues parmi des adolescentes... Lentement, elle se blottit un peu plus contre Sirius, espérant ainsi mettre un peu de distance avec ces soucis qui lui gangrenaient l'esprit.

— AH !

Lily et James avaient crié en même temps, faisant sursauter à peu près tout le monde dans la pièce. Iris se redressa, regardant avec surprise Potter se tenir le nez en gémissant. Lily elle, s'était levée avec l'air d'avoir vu un Détraqueur et était aussi rouge que le jour où elle avait avoué à Iris qu'elle était amoureuse de Darius.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? demanda Sirius en s'approchant de James, à moitié étalé à terre.

— Elle m'a pété le nez ! Elle m'a pété le nez !

— Il m'a embrassée ! s'écria Lily, avant de rougir encore plus.

Un très long silence s'installa, ponctué des gémissements de James, qui refusait catégoriquement de retirer les mains de son visage. Iris se leva pour aller se placer à côté de Lily, qui semblait absolument catastrophée.

— Mais ça va pas bien chez toi Evans putain ! s'énerva Potter derrière ses mains.

— Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je te signale !

— T'as pas fait exprès ? s'étonna Iris en voyant l'état du nez de son camarade, en sang.

— Je lui ai mis un coup de coude en me dégageant.

Après tout, Iris était bien placée pour savoir qu'un mauvais coup pouvait facilement faire saigner et enfler un nez. Elle avait encore un souvenir très douloureux du coup de porte qu'elle s'était pris en début d'année scolaire.

— Un réflexe de survie, j'imagine, plaisanta Peter.

— Ta gueule, Peter... rétorqua James en essuyant son visage avec sa manche.

— Ne lui parle pas comme ça, s'agaça Lily.

— Oh toi, ça va !

— Et c'est pas la peine de t'énerver contre moi non plus ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas... Faire ça ! rétorqua Lily, décidément gênée.

— Oh je t'en prie, tu m'as presque supplié ! répondit James en se relevant.

Avec son nez un peu ensanglanté, sa chemise tâchée et ses lunettes pleines de traces de doigts, il avait une allure bien différente de celle de d'habitude. Iris, qui quant à elle, connaissait bien Lily, sut tout de suite qu'ils avaient tous intérêt à se cacher sous les lits pour échapper à sa colère.

— Supplié ? Quand est-ce que je t'ai supplié ? Mais t'as trop pris de Cognards dans la tête au Quidditch ou quoi ?

— Ça fait des jours que tu me tournes autour !

— QUOI ? Mais va te faire voir, Potter !

— Euh Cornedrue, je crois que... essaya d'intervenir Sirius.

— Reste en dehors de ça Sirius, le coupa James.

Sirius leva les mains en signe de retrait et se dirigea lentement vers son lit, sur lequel il s'installa pour continuer à observer la scène. Iris se demanda si elle devait éloigner Lily, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit, son amie s'avançant déjà sur James, menaçante.

— Moi, je te tourne autour ? MOI ? Va falloir que ta tête dégonfle, Potter, parce qu'on en est très loin ! T'es vraiment débile, quand tu t'y mets !

— Bah voyons ! T'as pas arrêté de traîner avec nous ces derniers temps, même quand Iris était chez elle. Et t'arrêtes pas de me parler, de me sourire...

— Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais aller rouler une galoche à Remus aussi, pendant qu'on y est !

Remus qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre, n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise avec cette idée.

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Evans !

— Je pensais qu'on était amis, notamment parce que je te trouvais moins con que d'habitude ! Mais visiblement, je ne peux pas me comporter normalement avec toi sans que tu essaies de me coller ta bouche sur le visage ! En fait, au naturel, t'as juste un comportement de connard !

Sur ce Lily se retourna, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, et regarda alternativement Iris puis Karen. Leur amie adressa un signe de la main aux garçons, un peu gênée, et suivit la rousse qui avait déjà commencé à sortir de la pièce. Iris jeta un regard désolé à Sirius en partant, et un regard mauvais à James, parce tout de même, il lui donnait l'impression d'avoir tout gâché.

— Ah vraiment, il ne changera jamais ! Mais quel idiot, quel idiot ! Je le déteste !

— Lily, calme-toi... essaya de tempérer Karen.

— Me calmer ? Mais tu te rends compte un peu ?

— On va peut-être éviter que tout Gryffondor soit au courant, si ce n'est déjà fait...

— Je m'en fiche complètement ! éclata Lily en ouvrant la porte du dortoir. Et je trouve que j'ai été très correcte, vu ce qui s'est passé !

Lily entra comme une furie dans le dortoir, sous les yeux étonnés de Mary et Orthia. Lentement, Iris referma la porte derrière elles, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander un peu égoïstement si tout n'allait pas se compliquer pour Sirius et elle, si leurs deux meilleurs amis recommençaient à se sauter au visage constamment.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Mary, intriguée.

— Potter est un crétin dégénéré, résuma la rousse en s'asseyant brutalement sur son lit.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

— Il m'a embrassée d'un coup, comme ça, au milieu de tout le monde !

— Ah.

Mary n'avait pas l'air surprise et Iris crut presque qu'elle allait se replonger dans son livre comme si cette annonce n'avait rien de surprenant ou d'intéressant. Néanmoins, elle se redressa, mit son livre sur sa table de chevet avant de poursuivre.

— Enfin, tu te doutais bien qu'il avait encore le béguin pour toi, quand même ?

— C'est pas le problème !

— Je sais pas, vous vous êtes beaucoup rapprochés depuis quelques temps... Il a pu croire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous, dit Mary en replaçant soigneusement une mèche de son carré blond derrière son oreille.

— Et alors ? Sous prétexte que Lily est sympa, ça lui donne le droit de l'embrasser par surprise ?

Orthia parlait si rarement depuis quelques temps que son intervention surprit toutes les filles. Ces dernières se tournèrent toutes vers elles et Orthia détourna les yeux vers le magazine qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, mal à l'aise.

— Merci Orthia, apprécia Lily. C'est tout à fait ça. On ne s'est pas tellement rapproché de ça, et en plus, Potter sait très bien que j'ai Darius. C'était pas correct. Bref, pas la peine d'en parler.

Lily s'exila vers la salle de bains et Iris se sentit obligée de la suivre, parce qu'elle savait très bien qu'au delà de se brosser les dents, son amie allait surtout ruminer. Plus que de la colère, il y avait quelque chose d'autres dans les yeux de Lily que la jeune fille n'aimait pas y voir.

— Je te proposerais bien de faire bouffer ses lunettes à James, mais j'ai promis à ma mère d'être une gentille fille, plaisanta Iris en s'adossant contre la porte.

— Franchement Iris, il fait chier. Ça me fait chier, tout ça.

— Quoi exactement ?

— J'aimais bien être amie avec lui. Tu sais, notre petite bande de cinquième année commençait à prendre forme, et je trouvais ça sympa.

— Ça l'est, c'est vrai, approuva Iris.

— Et maintenant, cet abruti fiche tout par terre.

Lily se mordit nerveusement la lèvre et Iris s'étonna de voir un début de larmes dans ses yeux. Ce n'était tout de même pas James Potter qui la mettait dans un état pareil ? Les mains dans les poches, la Gryffondor essaya d'en savoir plus.

— Dis Lily, tu veux pas plutôt parler de ce qui te tracasse ?

— Il n'y a rien, dit Lily en se forçant à sourire.

— T'es sûre ? Parce que balançer un sort de furonculose à Darius et manquer de péter le nez de James dans la même semaine... Il y a peut-être des moyens plus diplomates d'éloigner tes prétendants, non ?

La plaisanterie arracha un sourire à Lily, qui hésita avant de décroiser les bras, prête à se confier un peu.

— Severus me trouve hypocrite... Darius me trouve hypocrite... Visiblement, j'ai été hypocrite avec Potter...

— N'importe quoi ! Et pourquoi Darius te trouve hypocrite, déjà ?

— Parce que je continue d'essayer d'être amie avec Severus et que je ferme les yeux sur trop de choses.

— T'essaies de ne pas le laisser tomber, j'appelle ça être une bonne amie, pas une hypocrite.

— Et je traîne avec les garçons alors que leur sport préféré a été de harceler Sev'... C'est être une bonne amie, ça ?

— Ils ne le font plus... Et qui te dit que ça n'a pas arrangé les choses ?

— Laisse-tomber Iris. Je crois que je suis fatiguée avec tout ce qui s'est passé, les révisions, les BUSE à venir.

— Je comprends. Je me sens un peu au fond du chaudron, moi aussi.

Les deux amies se sourirent et Iris se sentit un peu démunie face à la tristesse de Lily. Elle essayait d'être positive, ne voulant pas démoraliser son amie plus qu'elle ne semblait déjà l'être, mais elle voyait de plus en plus mal comment l'amitié entre Severus et Lily allait pouvoir perdurer dans ces conditions.

— Donc, tu as fait pousser des furoncles à Darius parce qu'il t'a traitée d'hypocrite ?

— Je te l'ai dit, c'est un ensemble... On s'est balancé plein de trucs à la figure, il a fini par me mettre hors de mes gonds.

— J'arrive pas à imaginer Darius se disputer avec toi. Il est tellement... Calme.

Iris avait cherché ses mots car si elle trouvait Darius très sympathique, elle le trouvait également un peu ennuyeux. Autant elle pouvait se plaindre du caractère très inégal de Sirius, autant elle devait bien avouer qu'au moins, il la surprenait tous les jours...

— Je n'aime pas qu'il critique mes amis, expliqua Lily.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il a à me reprocher, à moi ? demanda Iris, curieuse.

Lily hésita, mais elle avait visiblement envie de parler puisqu'elle finit par soupirer et confier à Iris ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

— Il n'aime pas Potter et Sirius, en fait. Et il n'aime pas le fait que je traîne avec eux, parce qu'il les trouve idiots, immatures, insupportables et tout ce que tu veux. Il trouve que je devrais revoir mes fréquentations, en général.

— Et comme je sors avec Sirius, je fais partie des fréquentations à revoir ?

— Non quand même, mais il paraît que tu devrais faire de meilleurs choix, parce que préférer Sirius à Garrick...

— C'est pas plutôt Garrick qui a préféré Laura Branstone ? s'offusqua Iris.

— Si. Je te dis, c'était n'importe quoi cette dispute. Mais je n'aime pas savoir qu'il me juge comme ça.

— Ouais. En tout cas, ton mec a exactement le même discours que ma mère, c'est flippant, grimaça la jeune fille. Darius lui plairait sans doute, tiens.

 _ **XXXX**_

— J'ai complètement raté.

— Tu réussiras peut-être mieux l'épreuve pratique demain soir.

— Lily, tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais été capable de reconnaître une étoile, alors remplir une carte du ciel en instantané... Non vraiment, le seul moyen de limiter la casse ça aurait été de réussir l'épreuve théorique, mais là... J'ai même pas su répondre pour les lunes de Jupiter ! C'était au programme de première année ! s'écria Iris en levant les bras au ciel.

— Tu dis ça, mais si ça se trouve, tu as mieux réussi que ce que tu penses, essaya de la rassurer sa meilleure amie.

— J'ai complètement paniqué, j'ai écrit n'importe quoi. Je crois même que j'ai mis deux t à Saturne.

— De toute façon, tu ne veux pas continuer l'Astronomie non ?

— De là à me ramener avec un Troll dans mes BUSEs... Avec la Métamorphose, ça va quand même déjà faire deux, gémit Iris.

— On a pas encore passé la Métamorphose Iris, arrête un peu, râla Lily.

— Facile pour toi, tu vas battre le record d'Optimal...

Lily fronça les sourcils en sa direction avant de continuer à marcher. Iris était de mauvaise humeur. Elle détestait passer des examens, et elle démarrait plutôt mal avec le désastre qui venait de s'opérer en Astronomie.

— Il faut vraiment que tu te détendes Iris, tu vas devenir une immense boule de stress dévorant tout sur son passage sinon, lui conseilla Lily.

— Je sais. Mais j'espérais faire un meilleur départ.

— Tu passes Étude des Moldus demain non ? Ça va te remonter le moral.

— Ouais... Sauf je me rate aussi dans la seule matière où je suis supposée être douée.

— A moins que Bellatrix et Bellona aient lancé une malédiction contre toi, je vois pas comment ça pourrait arriver, répondit Iris, un peu moqueuse. Je vais rendre des livres à la Bibliothèque et je risque de réviser mes runes après, tu devrais aller retrouver Sirius.

— Tu te débarrasses de moi là, non ?

— L'insouciance de Sirius a tendance à être contagieuse, ça te détendra un peu.

Iris hésita. Autant elle avait envie d'aller se prélasser avec Sirius dans le parc, autant la partie raisonnable de son cerveau lui disait qu'elle ferait mieux de s'installer sagement à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Lily était un modèle de constance dans ses révisions, et cela culpabilisait Iris, qui, même lorsqu'elle se retrouvait devant un de ses manuels pendant les fameuses retenues que Sirius et elle avaient écopées, ne pouvait s'empêchait de rêvasser et de relire parfois dix fois la même phrase sans rien en retenir pour autant.

— Je vais te jeter un Imperium pour t'envoyer dehors et tu seras responsable de mon enfermement à Azkaban, insista Lily.

Iris se mit à rire et rajusta son sac sur son épaule en partant vers le parc. Elle ne tarda pas y trouver Sirius et le reste des garçons, et elle se dépêcha de les rejoindre. Sirius était étendu de tout son long, la tête surélevée sur son sac, paressant au soleil avec un plaisir non dissimulé. A côté de lui, Potter était plongé dans un magazine de Quidditch. Remus et Peter, assis en tailleur l'un à côté de l'autre, étaient penchés sur un ouvrage dont Iris trouvait l'épaisseur décourageante.

— Salut les gars, dit Iris en déposant son sac à terre et en s'asseyant à côté de Sirius.

Le Gryffondor ouvrit un œil et lui adressa un sourire avant de refermer les yeux et de s'étirer. Un chien profitant du soleil n'aurait sans doute pas eu une attitude différente.

— Vous révisez quoi ? demanda Iris aux deux studieux du groupe.

— Défense, répondit Peter s'en relever les yeux. Remus me réexplique quelques trucs. Je sais pas pourquoi cette épreuve me stresse autant.

— Surtout que franchement, il n'y a vraiment aucune raison. A ta place, je stresserais plus pour ton épreuve de Divination, se moqua James.

— Putain James, il avait arrêté d'en parler ! râla Sirius en ouvrant des yeux exaspérés.

Le poursuiveur éclata de rire et se replongea dans son magazine de Quiddtch, sous les regards noirs des trois autres. Iris elle, adressait très peu la parole à James depuis l'incident de l'autre soir, d'autant qu'il avait repris la mauvaise habitude de constamment taquiner Lily.

— Et toi Leighton, remise de l'Astronomie ? lui demanda soudain Potter, toujours un peu narquois.

— Autant que tu t'es remis de ton râteau avec Lily, rétorqua Iris après un temps d'arrêt, agacée.

Sirius éclata de rire avant de se prendre en pleine tête le magazine de James. Ce dernier regarda Iris avec colère, n'appréciant pas de se voir rappeler cet épisode très frustrant pour lui.

— Oh allez Cornedrue, avoue que tu l'as bien cherché, s'amusa Sirius.

James haussa les épaules, marmonna qu'il devait aller réviser, reprit son magazine avant de s'en aller à grand pas. Iris vit nettement Remus lever les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre ses explications pour Peter.

— Il l'a mauvaise, ça va lui passer, expliqua Sirius en caressant distraitement son bras.

Iris savait que James Potter était d'une nature très susceptible. Étant donné la facilité qu'il avait à se moquer des gens parfois, elle trouvait cela assez paradoxal.

— Et ça va lui passer aussi, ce délire de proposer à Lily de sortir avec lui juste pour la gonfler ?

Vexé par cette histoire de baiser repoussé, Potter s'amusait à dire à tout le monde, y compris à Lily, qu'elle vivait dans le déni de la passion qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Sirius disait que c'était sa manière à lui de gérer son refus, Iris quant à elle, trouvait que cela ressemblait plutôt à du harcèlement.

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est un sacré chapitre de "transition" et il y a de sacrés indices à relever et bases dedans, soit dit en passant. *Sifflote d'un air innocent*_

 _Iris hésite et s'impose, dans ce chapitre. Beaucoup d'entre vous n'aime pas sa mère, mais moi, je l'aime bien. Elle est pétrie de certitudes et de peurs, par rapport à tout ce qui s'est passé et se passe encore dans sa vie, mais elle a l'impression de faire au mieux pour ses enfants._

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, certains élèves comprendront beaucoup de choses, sur les uns et sur les autres... (Qui ? Que ? Quoi ? Dont ? Où ?)_


	20. Foi de Gryffondor

_Bonjour ! Oui, je sais, une revenante... Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails qui m'ont "empêchée" de publier plus tôt, mais sachez que je ne compte pas abandonner la publication. J'ai eu des semaines/mois un peu difficiles, pendant lesquelles je n'avais pas le cœur à publier, car je n'arrivais à être satisfaite de rien. Néanmoins, j'ai pris une avance considérable sur cette fic, j'ai des tas de fichiers et de brouillons dessus, donc croyez-bien que je ne vous oublie pas._

 _Je ne sais même pas comment vous remercier pour vos gentilles reviews et MPs Je ne sais pas si vous réalisez ce que vous faites quand vous m'écrivez toutes ces gentilles choses ou ces remarques pertinentes (ou les deux à la fois, même...), mais c'est presque de la magie ;) Je suis absolument désolée si je me suis embrouillée les baguettes et que j'ai oublié de vous répondre, vraiment, ce n'est que partie remise, et sachez que votre petit mot n'est pas passé à la trappe. Merci beaucoup beaucoup à **Popolala** (mille mercis pour tes pensées positives, et je vais demander ton adresse à Rihem), **Guest** (j'ai mis du temps mais j'arrive enfin... j'espère ne pas te décevoir), **AlbusSev'Potter** (le mystère Mary va peut-être bientôt s'éclaircir... au chapitre suivant !) et **Ismaire** (croise les doigts pour l'épreuve de Méta d'Iris !).  
_

 **[ Un** **petit (ahem) résumé des événements précédents** ne serait pas du luxe, après tout ce temps, non ? **]**

Iris Leighton, Gryffondor de son état, a fait cette année sa rentrée en cinquième année à Poudlard, en compagnie de sa meilleure amie Lily Evans. Dès les premiers jours, cette année s'est montrée plus mouvementée que les autres. En effet, sa cousine Bellona (issue de sa famille maternelle, à laquelle la mère d'Iris a été contrainte de tourner le dos en choisissant de travailler avec les Moldus, puis, d'en épouser un) s'est mise à se montrer menaçante avec elle, après des années d'ignorance la plus totale, en compagnie de sa fidèle siamoise, Bellatrix Black. Iris ne comprend d'ailleurs toujours pas ce revirement de comportement à ce jour, qui a empiré au fil de l'année (mais on y reviendra plus tard).

Cependant, ce problème est vite éclipsé par un drame survenant dans la famille d'Iris. Son frère Lionel, qu'Iris adore et dont elle est très proche, est agressé et torturé à son appartement, laissé pour mort et découvert au matin par leur père. Après des semaines de coma, il finira par se réveiller, avec de sérieuses séquelles : incapable de parler et de bouger normalement suite à ses blessures et à la douleur qu'elle déclenche. Au fil des mois, grâce à une rééducation efficace et aux efforts de Lionel, des progrès physiques se font sentir. Dans le tout dernier chapitre, il avait d'ailleurs fini par quitter l'hôpital pour se réinstaller chez ses parents le temps de continuer sa convalescence, au plus grand désespoir de Lionel. En effet, en plus de ses souffrances physiques, le frère d'Iris semble très perturbé psychologiquement, en proie à une sévère dépression et à une amertume croissante, qui le rend agressif et secret vis à vis de sa famille. Iris s'est d'ailleurs brouillée avec lui, furieuse d'être traitée comme une enfant également par Lionel alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre ce qui avait pu lui arriver : d'après les premiers éléments de l'enquête, Lionel aurait été agressé suite à quelque chose qu'il aurait fait lors de son voyage en Grèce, au cours duquel il avait emmené Iris. Que s'est-il donc passé ? Il s'avère que Lionel n'est pas le seul à avoir été victime d'une étrange série de violences et de disparitions. Bien vite, il s'est avéré que sa petite-amie de l'époque, une Moldue, qui a étrangement disparu, n'est elle, pas une victime. Elle n'est d'ailleurs même pas une Moldue. Les premiers éléments de l'enquête, ainsi que l'ensemble des événements semblent tous pointer dans la même direction, celle de cet étrange sorcier raciste qui s'entoure peu à peu de fanatiques de plus en plus nombreux, Lord Voldemort. Intriguée, Iris enquête de son côté (ce qui met son frère hors de lui), en compagnie notamment de Sirius Black, et a découvert l'existence d'une étrange légende grecque, celle du Vrykolakas, un sorcier/monstre connaisseur d'un sort permettant de vampiriser les pouvoirs et la vie de sa victime. Une légende particulièrement tenace dans la région d'Argos, où le frère d'Iris l'a laissée un moment pour aller discuter avec des habitants. De plus, dès le lendemain de cette journée, il l'a laissée toute une journée à l'hôtel, en rentrant avec un air particulièrement tracassé. Autant de mystères sur lesquels Lionel se refuse à se livrer, cachant même la plupart aux Aurors, hormis à un certain Maugrey, dont il semble plutôt proche, et à Dumbledore, qui lui rend fréquemment visite.

Côté Poudlard, Iris doit composer avec l'amitié de Lily avec Severus Rogue. Ce dernier est de plus en plus distant et hypocrite dans sa relation avec elles. Si assez vite, les liens plus ténus entre Iris et Severus se brisent (éloignement favorisé par la relation croissante entre Iris et Sirius Black), ceux entre Lily et lui demeurent, essentiellement grâce à la rousse, qui ferme les yeux sur l'attitude du Serpentard et concilie pour deux. Severus semble de plus en plus s'éloigner d'elle tout de même, préférant la compagnie des extrémistes de Poudlard en public, faisant de celle qu'il prétend être sa meilleure amie une sorte de secret honteux. Cette situation a crée à plusieurs reprises des tensions entre Lily et Iris, surmontées jusque là. Lily se retrouve donc entre deux feus, sentiment renforcé par le fait qu'Iris s'est beaucoup rapprochée de Sirius Black et de ses amis, avec lesquels Severus entretient une relation de haine réciproque.

Car oui, et ça, je vous soupçonne de ne pas l'avoir oublié, Sirius, après s'être progressivement rapproché d'Iris, l'a embrassée sur une impulsion "sans trop savoir pourquoi". Jouant longtemps la carte des deux potes qui s'embrassent, Iris et Sirius ont du mal à trouver leur équilibre dans leur relation. Iris, parce qu'elle manque de confiance en elle et se retrouvant souvent la "bonne poire", Sirius parce qu'il est excessif en tout point et peine à se montrer mesuré avec elle. Sirius multiplie les maladresses : à force de vouloir rendre spontanée et "pas prise de tête" leur relation, il vexe à de nombreuses reprises Iris. Les choses deviennent bien plus compliquées quand Iris découvre par hasard que Remus est un loup-garou : paniqué, Sirius se montre menaçant avec elle, et même à la limite de la violence physique, la poussant contre un mur, la prenant violemment par le poignet et envisageant de lui lancer un _Oubliettes_. Profondément choquée, Iris attend des excuses, des explications qui ne viennent pas. S'en suivent deux disputes mémorables et une rupture non-dite, mais évidente. Après des jours à s'ignorer et à s'éviter, les deux finissent par baisser leur garde suite à une victoire de Quidditch et à la soirée alcoolisée qui en découle. Éméché, Sirius se montre moins réservé que d'habitude et s'excuse plus sincèrement. Quand il finit, un peu par accident, par lui faire une déclaration où il lui dit qu'elle est la plus chouette fille qu'il connaisse, qu'elle sent la marmelade d'oranges, qu'elle a de la répartie et des jolies jambes, Iris l'embrasse. Jusqu'à présent, les choses semblent devenues plus simples entre Iris et Sirius et leur relation semble avoir pris un tournant plus mature. Iris a par ailleurs pris conscience de l'étendue de la complexité de la personnalité de Sirius, qu'elle suspecte de cacher une grande souffrance psychologique sous cette attitude constamment excessive.

Cette inquiétude d'Iris est renforcée par un événement inattendu. Dans le chapitre précédent, Sirius et Iris ont choisi de confronter leurs cousines respectives (qui harcèlent Iris depuis le début de l'année, je rappelle) suite à la mort de Joke, le chat d'Iris, qu'elle retrouve mort dans son lit (il semblerait que son cœur se soit simplement arrêté). S'en suit une bagarre monstrueuse, dont la violence surprend Iris, et au cours de laquelle Bellona lance un sort qui manque sa cible, et touche le professeur Tiddle, l'enseignant de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Sous les yeux terrifiés des élèves, Tiddle s'écroule, victime d'un arrêt cardiaque. Iris et Sirius sont convoqués dans le bureau de Mrs McGonagall, dans lequel Iris rencontre le père de Sirius, dont la froideur la glace. Exclus plusieurs jours de l'école, Iris se dispute avec sa mère, qui très traditionnelle, désapprouve sa relation avec Sirius et son attitude récente. Après avoir vu l'étendue des difficultés de relation entre Sirius et son père, Iris est particulièrement inquiète.

Sinon, en vrac. Les autres amies de Lily et Iris ne sont pas en reste. Mary a été agressée par Mulciber, et est ressortie particulièrement traumatisée de cet évémenent, qui aboutit à sa rupture avec Remus, à qui elle en veut de lui cacher des choses (sa condition de loup-garou, donc). Mary devient de plus en plus compliquée au fil des semaines, toujours plus sérieuse et moralisatrice, et solitaire. Orthia, elle, a cru vivre une histoire d'amour passionnée avec Arthur Puffet, un Poufsouffle au look de gendre idéal : après des jours et des jours à s'embrasser dans les couloirs et à jouer aux amoureux transis, Orthia finit par aller plus loin avec lui un soir. Elle rentre avec l'air de déjà regrette son choix, semblant un peu perdue. Dès le lendemain, Arthur se vante d'avoir couché avec Orthia et celle-ci est ridiculisée dans toute l'école, passant pour une fille facile. Arthur ne fait rien pour sauver sa réputation, au contraire, et Orthia se renferme de plus en plus sur elle-même, malgré le soutien de ses amis Gryffondor, filles comme garçons. Karen, elle, navigue entre toutes ces histoires, faisant peu parler d'elle, et essayant de soutenir tout le monde.

Oh, et Lily sort avec Darius Sleeman, un Serdaigle très gentil mais un brin sérieux, le meilleur ami de Garrick Davies (le gars qui voulait sortir avec Iris mais qui a changé d'avis après l'agression de son frère, et aussi parce qu'il lui a préféré une rivale avec un peu plus de formes, vous vous souvenez ?) Lily et Garrick se sont disputés récemment, parce qu'il n'apprécie pas ses amis. Je vous rappelle aussi que James Potter, après s'être beaucoup rapproché de Lily (alors qu'ils n'ont jamais eu d'atomes crochus), est vexé comme un poux qu'elle l'ait repoussé quand il a essayé de l'embrasser : Lily le voyait comme un ami possible, quand James s'était persuadé qu'il lui plaisait. Résultat, il l'accuse de se mentit à elle-même et ne cesse de la provoquer (Sors avec moi Evans, entre autres).

Enfin, je vous rappelle que le plus vieux frère d'Iris, Hector et sa femme Elaine, ne vont pas tarder à être parents !

 _Bon sang, c'était pas rien ce résumé ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 20, c'est quand même pas rien ! Il va s'en passer des choses, alors accrochez-vous bien à vos balais ! ;)_

 _Allez hop, on se retrouve plus bas, pour l'instant je vous laisse tranquille ! Bonne lecture :)_

 _ **Chapitre 20**_

 _ **Foi de Gryffondor  
**_

— Tu devrais manger un truc, Iris... T'es pâle comme tout.

Iris, qui avait déjà envie de rendre tout le contenu de son estomac rien qu'à la vue du porridge que Mary venait de se servir à côté d'elle, refusa d'un air dégoûté le conseil de Lily.

— Ouais, t'as une de ces têtes... On dirait une endive.

— Black et sa délicatesse incarnée, soupira Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Je dis la même chose que toi, je te signale.

— C'est évident. Iris, ce sera vite passer et surtout, ça va _bien_ se passer, reprit la rousse.

— Je vais rendre copie blanche et faire exploser l'examinateur de l'épreuve pratique. Et je vais avoir un Troll à ma BUSE, c'est sûr, gémit Iris, la tête entre les mains.

— Si tu fais exploser l'examinateur, à ta place, je m'inquièterais plutôt de finir à Azkaban, fit remarquer Sirius avant de mordre dans sa tartine de marmelade.

Iris laissa tomber sa tête sur la table, écrasée par le poids du stress qui la gagnait à l'idée de passer, et surtout de rater, ses épreuves de Métamorphose. De plus, elle était persuadée que le professeur McGonagall ne la quittait pas des yeux, sans doute aussi convaincue qu'elle qu'une catastrophe sans précédent s'annonçait.

— Et tu ne vas pas rendre copie blanche. Tu as assez révisé pour dix ans, tu n'auras pas de mal à trouver quelque chose à dire, reprit le Gryffondor.

Iris ne releva pas la tête, n'ayant pas très envie de faire face à la journée qui s'avançait. Elle sentit la main de Sirius se poser furtivement sur son genou. Si le geste la troubla un peu, avant tout, il la réconforta.

Après le petit-déjeuner, les élèves eurent à quitter la salle pour que les traditionnelles tables des quatre maisons soient retirées afin d'installer les tables d'examens. Attendant l'heure de l'épreuve dans un coin du hall avec ses amies, Iris avait de plus en plus envie de vomir.

— Lily, Darius vient par ici, fit soudain remarquer Karen.

La préfète grimaça, n'ayant apparemment pas envie de voir son petit-ami maintenant. Ils étaient plutôt en froid, et Iris comprenait volontiers que Lily voulait éviter de penser à tout cela juste avant de passer un examen d'une telle importance.

— J'arrive, soupira Lily en allant à la rencontre de Darius.

Lily s'éloigna donc, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Iris espérait que Darius avait la présence d'esprit de ne rien faire pour perturber sa meilleure amie maintenant.

— James a raison, elle ne va pas tarder à rompre avec lui, dit Mary en relevant les yeux de ses fiches de Métamorphose.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Iris.

— Ça se voit rien qu'à la regarder. Tu trouves qu'elle a le langage corporelle d'une fille amoureuse, toi ?

— Les gens se disputent parfois sans ressentir le besoin de rompre dès que quelque chose ne va pas, Mary, rétorqua Karen.

La blonde haussa les épaules et replongea dans ses révisions de dernière minute. Iris relut ses notes par-dessus son épaule, tout en surveillant Lily du coin de l'œil.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-elle à son amie alors qu'elle les rejoignait.

— Oui.

— Il voulait quoi ?

— Me souhaiter bonne chance.

— C'est gentil, apprécia Karen.

— Oui, c'est vrai.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et la voix d'un des examinateurs se fit entendre, mettant fin au brouhaha qui s'était installé dans l'attente.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils répètent toujours les mêmes consignes, on a compris depuis la première fois... soupira Bruce Hopkins, à quelques centimètres d'Iris et ses amies.

Iris était bien d'accord avec lui, elle qui avait l'impression d'être un automate depuis que les épreuves des BUSE avaient commencé. Elle s'installa d'ailleurs à sa table selon une routine bien établie, avant d'échanger un regard un peu angoissé avec Lily. Cette dernière essaya de la rassurer d'un sourire. Sirius, quant à lui, la gratifia d'un clin d'œil, visiblement aussi peu inquiet que s'il s'apprêtait à aller se promener à Pré-au-Lard. Remus, qui n'était pas très loin d'elle, leva le pouce dans sa direction en signe d'encouragement.

— Nous allons donner les sujets, silence absolu ! SILENCE ABSOLU !

Une boule de stress envahit Iris alors que le sujet apparut, matérialisant peut-être le cauchemar qui avait animé sa nuit. Allait-elle, comme dans ce mauvais rêve, ne rien comprendre à la plupart de ces questions, ou bien être interrompue par l'examinateur parce qu'elle se mettrait à saigner du nez ? Après avoir pris une bonne inspiration, la jeune fille parcourut l'ensemble des questions, alternant entre soulagement et angoisse. Autant certaines lui semblaient à sa portée, autant d'autres lui paraissaient particulièrement compliquées. Bien vite, l'inquiétude la gagna et elle vit ses espoirs de réussir son épreuve fondre comme neige au soleil. Après quelques minutes à parcourir encore nerveusement le sujet sans pouvoir se décider à commencer à y répondre, elle finit par s'attaquer aux questions qui lui étaient familières.

Définir les sortilèges de Disparition et de Transfert ne lui posa pas trop de problèmes, puisqu'elle avait largement révisé ces questions avec Lily. Quant à la rédaction du paragraphe sur les Animagi, elle y répondit sans peine : de manière générale, les élèves de Poudlard étaient toujours très attentifs et passionnés lorsque le sujet était abordé en cours, Mrs McGonagall rendant toujours cet aspect du programme passionnant. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas sûre de donner tous les points attendus dans sa réponse.

 _Quel sortilège permet-il d'amener des objets à la vie ?_

Iris avait beau se creuser la tête, elle n'en avait aucune idée. En réalité, les questions se rapportant à des sujets qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de pratiquer ne l'inspiraient pas du tout, ne déclenchant qu'un grand trou noir dans son cerveau. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé d'ingurgiter tous les manuels de la bibliothèque et ceux envoyés par sa mère. Quoique, elle les avait peut-être lus en diagonale, découragée et ennuyée d'avance... C'était comme si la plupart de ses révisions s'étaient transformées en une purée de pois.

 _Par quels moyens augmenter la durée d'une métamorphose ?_

Si Iris connaissait la réponse, elle était loin d'être sûre de l'ordre à respecter dans les étapes du sort. Ennuyée, elle se mordilla un moment l'intérieur de la lèvre en creusant dans ses souvenirs incomplets.

 _Classer les familles de sujets de transformations en fonction de leur difficulté, en argumentant et en structurant votre réponse._

C'était typiquement le genre de questions qu'Iris détestait, celles dans lesquelles elle oubliait toujours des points à donner. Si elle connaissait globalement bien la réponse, elle se perdit vite dans sa rédaction, raturant à plusieurs reprises et ajoutant des choses entre les lignes de manière pas toujours lisible. Dans le stress, elle avait avait l'impression d'écrire n'importe quoi.

— Cinq minutes jeunes gens, je vous conseille de vous relire !

Cinq minutes restaient, et Iris n'avait pas répondu à plusieurs questions. Et plusieurs autres étaient sans doute très incomplètes. Iris calcula bien vite qu'avec sans doute seulement trois ou quatre réponses tenant la route, elle aurait du mal à tendre vers la réussite. En tout cas, pas assez pour compenser une éventuelle catastrophe à l'épreuve pratique.

Découragée, elle relut sa copie sans grande conviction, corrigeant quelques fautes qu'elle avait faites par étourderie ou dans la panique. Une fois les copies rendues, elle finit par croiser les regard de Lily, qui semblait plutôt satisfaite du sujet. Iris grimaça, lui laissant entendre qu'elle n'avait pas brisé la malédiction de la Métamorphose. Sirius était tourné vers Potter, avec qui ils semblaient discuter par télépathie.

— Vous pouvez sortir !

Iris fourra ses affaires dans son sac sans trop faire attention au désordre qu'elle y mettait, avant d'attendre que Lily la rejoigne à sa table pour quitter la salle.

— Certaines questions étaient vraiment longues, il ne fallait pas réfléchir trop longtemps... C'était limite, pour finir complètement le sujet avec ces questions ouvertes... dit Lily.

— Ouais...

— Je suis sûre que tu t'en es sortie quand même. C'est normal d'avoir une sale impression après ce type de sujet... Au final, il y a pas mal de questions où tu connaissais la réponse, non ?

— Oui... Mais j'ai oublié des tas de trucs, j'ai paniqué... Enfin, bref...

— On verra bien. C'est fait maintenant, n'y pense plus.

— Ne plus y penser, c'est une bonne idée, dit Karen en les rejoignant en compagnie d'Orthia et Mary. C'était quoi cette question de merde sur l'animation d'objets ? On a vu ça en cours ?

Iris s'efforça d'oublier le sentiment d'avoir bâclé sa copie. Après tout, elle avait tout de même répondu à plusieurs questions, et en entendant les élèves discuter autour d'elle, il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait pas fait complètement n'importe quoi.

— Tu t'en es sortie ? lui dit Sirius en les rattrapant à la sortie de la salle.

— Toi ?

Sirius hocha la tête sans la regarder, les yeux tournés vers ses amis qui se dirigeaient vers eux en chahutant.

— Un Optimal, je vous dis, un Optimal ! fanfaronnait Potter.

— On a compris James, soupira Remus.

— Et je te rappelle qu'il y a encore l'épreuve pratique, tempéra Peter.

— Oh pitié Peter, comme si on était pas capable de faire disparaître un escargot ou de transformer une allumette, répondit James en riant.

Iris sentit une vague d'amertume l'envahir, le trouvant particulièrement horripilant. Pourquoi avait-il toujours cette manie de se vanter, et par la même occasion, de dénigrer les autres ?

— En tout cas, vivement que ce soit fini toutes ces épreuves, je trouve ça usant, dit Remus.

— Mon cerveau commence à ressembler à de la bouillie, acquiesça Karen.

— Moi ça me dérange pas. En plus je peux admirer Evans sans qu'elle m'envoie de sorts. Je trouve ça vachement sexy, cette manière que t'as de te caresser la joue et le menton avec ta plume quand tu réfléchis.

Lily piqua un fard monumental, trahie par sa peau sensible de rousse. Elle fusilla Potter du regard, exaspérée.

— On va se poser dehors, vous venez avec nous ? proposa Sirius, l'air de rien.

— Je passe mon tour, vous ne m'en voudrez pas, répondit Lily en ajustant son sac sur son épaule avec mauvaise humeur.

Potter lui adressa un sourire à la fois charmeur et moqueur, qui donna sans doute envie à Lily de lui remettre un coup de coude dans le nez.

— Moi je vais lire un peu, dit Mary en s'éloignant. A tout à l'heure.

— Ça s'arrange pas chez Mary la Vertu... se moqua Sirius alors qu'elle avait pris le chemin des escaliers.

La remarque fit rire Karen. Cette dernière s'était tournée par réflexe vers Orthia, s'attendant sans doute à voir celle-ci rire avec elle, mais la jeune fille regardait ailleurs, comme à son habitude désormais. Il était de plus en plus rare de croiser le regard d'Orthia, hormis par hasard, et jamais pour très longtemps.

Soudain, Severus, qui, plongé dans ses parchemins, n'avait sans doute pas fait attention à leur présence, passe à quelques mètres d'eux. Il déclencha forcément l'intérêt des garçons, en plus de celui de Lily, bien plus bienveillant. Néanmoins, il ne s'attarda pas, disparaissant rapidement en direction des cachots.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui attire le plus l'attention chez lui. Son odeur pestilentielle, son nez crochu ou les reflets aveuglants de ses cheveux graisseux et de sa peau luisante ? se moqua James, le regard mauvais.

— Tu es vraiment minable, dit Lily avant de s'éloigner.

— Attends-moi Lily, je viens avec toi, l'appela Iris. Juste deux secondes.

Lily s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin et hocha la tête. Iris se tourna vers Potter, furieuse. Elle échangea aussi un regard avec Sirius, espérant un peu de soutien de sa part. C'était sans doute très naïf.

— Pourquoi tu joues toujours au plus con avec Lily ? reprocha Iris à James, qui affichait toujours ce sourire horripilant.

— On parle de Servilus, là. C'est pour le bien commun, que je fais ça.

— Pour le bien commun ? Jouer au petit coq pathétique ?

— Ça vaut mieux que jouer à la bonne poire gentille avec tout le monde, rétorqua James.

— Oh, commencez pas... intervint Sirius, lassé.

— Vous étiez supposés vous calmer avec Severus. Surtout devant Lily. Mais tu peux pas t'empêcher de jouer au petit prince martyrisant sa cour, hein ?

— Ton mec t'a peut-être promis ça pour que tu te laisses peloter, mais moi j'ai rien à y gagner, lâcha James.

Un peu saisie, Iris ne sut pas quoi répondre. Serrant les dents, elle défia le Poursuiveur du regard, sous les yeux mi-inquiets mi-gênés des autres. Sirius s'approcha de James et le poussa légèrement, comme un rappel à l'ordre.

— Tu fous quoi là, au juste ? s'agaça Sirius.

— C'est bon, je plaisante. Ça fait un moment qu'elle me cherche, tu crois quand même pas que je vais la laisser me gonfler jusqu'à ce que j'ai mon permis de transplaner ? Je peux encore m'exprimer, non ?

Sirius n'avait pas vraiment l'air de savoir comme il était supposé réagir, à la fois mal à l'aise et en colère. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de devoir s'interposer entre eux deux : si effectivement, leurs échanges étaient plus tendus depuis que Potter s'était mis à ennuyer Lily, Iris avait toujours essayé de faire attention à ne pas se montrer trop vive, ne voulant pas mettre Sirius dans une mauvaise position. Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant.

— Ne vous embêtez pas, je m'en vais, je reste avec Lily ce midi. On se voit tout à l'heure Black, dit Iris.

La jeune fille se tourna vers ses amies, qui avaient l'air un peu embarrassées. Elle n'eut pas de mal à comprendre qu'elles préféraient rester avec les garçons. Karen et Orthia avaient toujours eu tendance à jouer les admiratrices avec eux. D'un autre côté, elle ne leur en voulait pas : elle n'avait pas envie de déclencher une guerre au sein du groupe, cela ne la dérangeait pas de se retrouver un peu seule avec Lily, et puis au moins, personne n'osait ennuyer Orthia lorsqu'elle était avec eux. Elle leur adressa un petit signe de tête, fit un signe de la main à un Sirius un peu penaud et rejoignit Lily, qui attendait toujours.

— Ça avait l'air tendu, j'ai pas entendu avec tout le monde qui passait. Ça va ? s'inquiéta Lily.

— Oui oui, t'inquiète pas.

— Tu ne t'es pas disputé avec Sirius à cause de moi, hein ?

— Non non, en revanche, on a peut-être crée des problèmes dans son couple avec Potter.

Devant l'air intrigué de Lily, Iris lui résuma brièvement son altercation avec James. Après avoir insulté Potter une bonne dizaine de fois, Lily se décidé à s'installer dans un coin discret d'un couloir, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

— J'ai hâte que cette journée soit finie, dit Iris en se laissant glisser contre le mur pour s'assoir à côté de son amie.

— M'en parle pas. Tu veux une plume en sucre ?

— Envoie.

En voyant Lily fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de la sucrerie, Iris se fit la réflexion que son amie était définitivement plus organisée qu'elle. Son propre sac était un vrai fourre-tout, et elle mettait toujours des minutes interminables à trouver ce qu'elle y cherchait. Les plumes en sucre étaient soigneusement rangées dans une petite boîte à l'avant, avec l'agenda de Lily.

— Tu crois que c'est vraiment fichu, pour que tu nous accompagnes en vacances ? dit soudain Lily.

— J'ai un doute sur le fait que mes parents me laissent partir en France avec toi au vu de leur état d'esprit actuel, regretta Iris. On est supposé faire un séjour chez mes grands-parents, ma mère a proposé que j'y reste un peu pour m'aérer. Tu parles d'un truc.

— Peut-être qu'ils changeront d'avis ? Ce serait bien, que tu viennes...

— J'aimerais bien.

— Ça fait longtemps qu'on est pas parti en vacances avec mes parents, ça va vraiment être bien, dit Lily avec un air rêveur.

L'année dernière, le père de Lily avait trouvé un nouveau travail qui avait considérablement changé la donne dans la famille Evans. Lily n'en avait jamais trop parlé, mais Iris savait qu'ils n'avaient pas toujours été aussi à l'aise que les siens financièrement. Les parents d'Iris avaient proposé d'emmener Lily avec eux en Italie, pendant l'été avec leur troisième année et Iris s'était sentie un peu bête en découvrant que Lily n'avait jamais quitté l'Angleterre avant cela, alors que de son côté, elle avait toujours eu la chance de voyager.

— Faut vraiment que je convainque mes parents. Je vais demander à Elaine de parler à ma mère.

— A Elaine ?

— Oui. Ma mère l'écoute, et encore plus depuis qu'elle est entourée de cette aura de sagesse maternelle des femmes enceintes.

— Pratique...

— Oui, je songe à lui demander de faire un réquisitoire contre les robes à cols claudine... Ça pourrait carrément améliorer ma vie.

Lily éclata de rire et c'était quelque chose de plutôt agréable à entendre, entre deux examens et une prise de tête avec Potter. Sans compter que le rire de Lily était plutôt contagieux. Iris pensait moins à l'épreuve pratique de l'après-midi, à sa peur de tout rater : elle avait l'impression de se régénérer un peu, et après une nuit de quasi-insomnie, c'était appréciable.

— Après, on fait rien, ça te va ? Je veux dire, on révise pas, ni rien. J'ai confiance pour les Sortilèges, et quand je vois ce que ça a donné de réviser comme pas possible pour la Métamorphose...

— Je suis supposée retrouver Darius après l'épreuve... Ou jusqu'au couvre-feu, je ne sais plus.

— Et bah, quel enthousiasme.

Lily ne répondit rien, et ce silence en disait long. Depuis qu'elle lui avait confié s'être disputée avec Darius au sujet, entre autres, de ses amis, elle n'avait plus dit quoique ce soit à ce propos. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle y pensait, Iris trouvait que Lily avait été très taiseuse cette année.

— Tu comptes faire quoi au juste, par rapport à Darius ?

— Je ne sais pas trop. C'est compliqué, avoua Lily.

— Bah c'est sûr qu'un mec qui s'entend pas avec tes amis, c'est pas forcément évident à gérer, j'en sais quelque chose... compatit Iris.

— C'est pas ça... C'est... Un ensemble, je ne sais pas, je ne me sens plus aussi bien avec lui.

— Pourquoi ?

Lily haussa les épaules et Iris éprouva l'envie fugace, mais bien présente, de la secouer un peu pour qu'elle avoue ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Néanmoins, Iris n'était pas un Saule Cogneur, et préféra opter pour la diplomatie.

— Tu sais Lily, si tu veux rompre avec Darius, la meilleure chose à faire, c'est le faire, justement. En général, le processus se fait rarement tout seul.

En terme de diplomatie, on avait vu mieux. Le discours était peut-être un peu abrupt tout de même. Il eu au moins le mérite de sortir Lily de son mutisme.

— Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de rompre avec lui. Et même si je le voulais, je suis supposée faire ça comment ?

— Dis lui que c'est fini et pourquoi, dit simplement Iris.

— Super Iris, pour un conseil pareil, j'aurais très bien pu demander son avis à Rusard.

— Mais tu veux que je te dise quoi au juste ? Si tu veux rompre avec Darius, va bien falloir le mettre au courant, non ?

— Parce que t'es une experte en rupture toi ? T'as déjà rompu avec quelqu'un ?

— Bah non !

— Bah moi non plus !

Lily soupira, soulevant une grosse mèche de cheveux roux dans son désespoir. Elle regarda Iris avec appréhension, un peu comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui dise qu'elle était la personne la plus horrible de tout le monde magique. C'était un peu stupide, dans la mesure où Iris n'avait pas d'affection particulière pour Darius. C'était simplement le petit-ami plutôt sympa mais un brin sérieux de Lily.

— Tu trouves qu'on va bien ensemble, Darius et moi ?

— Bah jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mal à cause de lui, oui plutôt... Vous partagez pas mal de points communs, il est attentionné envers toi, tout ça... Mais...

— Mais ?

— Un mec attentionné avec qui tu t'entends bien, je pense pas qu'il y en ait qu'un sur terre. Par contre, le fait que tu dises que tu ne te sens plus aussi bien avec lui, ça, c'est un vrai point à soulever.

— C'est pas ça. C'est juste qu'il... Il est tellement... Tu vois, au début, ça me plaisait vraiment qu'il soit aussi mature, réfléchi, tout ça... Et ça me plaît toujours, la plupart du temps. Ne le prends pas mal, mais sortir avec un mec comme Sirius, je ne pourrais pas. Trop imprévisible, trop immature... Tu vois ?

— Je vois.

— Mais Darius, il prend vraiment beaucoup de choses au sérieux... Sauf moi.

Iris était tout à fait d'accord sur le fait que Darius était quelqu'un de très, ou plutôt trop, mature. Elle le trouvait un peu rabat-joie, même si pour être honnête, il ne manquait pas d'humour. Elle avait plutôt tendance à penser qu'il manquait de fantaisie. En revanche, elle trouvait qu'il avait toujours fait preuve de beaucoup d'attention envers Lily, et il semblait très sincère envers elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Si tu veux rompre avec Darius, il faut que ce soit pour les bonnes raisons... Il te prend au sérieux, il tient énormément à toi, on ne peut pas lui enlever ça, objecta Iris, qui se souvenait très bien du nombre de fois où elle avait été jalouse de la tendresse dont était capable le Serdaigle.

— Non, je ne veux pas dire qu'il se fiche de moi ou de notre relation... J'ai l'impression que c'est moi, ce que je peux dire, qu'il ne prend pas au sérieux. Tu comprends, il est plus vieux, plus expérimenté, mature et tout... Et il me le fait de plus en plus sentir.

— Ah ouais ?

— Ou c'est peut-être moi qui me fais des films, mais je me sens souvent... Évaluée ? Et ça me dérange, tu vois.

Iris s'imagina l'espace d'un instant passer du temps avec Sirius avec la même sensation que pendant ses épreuves de BUSE, et la perspective était loin d'être agréable.

— Bref, je me sens plus aussi bien qu'avant avec lui, surtout depuis qu'il a critiqué mes amis et tout un tas de trucs. J'ai l'impression qu'en allant discuter avec lui pour se réconcilier, je vais me retrouver à passer un oral avec un exposé en trois parties. Et je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie, justement.

— Thèse, antithèse, synthèse ?

Lily sourit légèrement. Iris ne savait pas trop quoi dire pour qu'elle se sente mieux ou pour trouver une solution à son problème. Jusque là, les peines de cœur avaient toujours été plus puériles, et plus simples.

— Tu lui en as déjà parlé de ça, à Darius ? Parce qu'il ne s'en rend sûrement pas compte.

— Non. Je devrais sûrement... C'est vraiment pas Gryffondor, tout ça.

— Bah, je te parie ce que tu veux que ce bon vieux Godric était plutôt farouche avec les filles.

— Genre, il terrassait des dragons mais bégayait devant la serveuse quand il devait commander une hydromel au bar de l'auberge ?

— Exactement, répondit Iris en riant.

Les deux filles ne dirent pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Iris se décide à redonner un peu de confiance à sa meilleure amie.

— Tu sais Lily, si tu as envie de continuer avec Darius, c'est bien. Si tu veux rompre, c'est bien aussi. L'important, c'est que tu fasses ce dont tu as envie. Tu n'es pas moins bien que lui, tu vois ? Je veux dire, tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autres, et quelqu'un de chouette.

— C'est quelqu'un de bien...

— Mais si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu ne vas pas rester avec lui parce que c'est un brave garçon ! Le monde ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner parce que tu romps avec quelqu'un... T'as un problème avec ça Lily, je crois...

Iris savait très bien ce que Lily voulait dire, malgré elle, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour ne pas trop exposer ses problèmes. Elle savait que Lily avait bien plus de choses en tête que Darius. Elle savait que Pétunia lui manquait, du moins la Pétunia d'avant. C'était sans parler de Severus, dont l'amitié ressemblait plus à un des douze travaux d'Hercule qu'à un long fleuve tranquille. D'ailleurs, si l'amitié de Severus devait être représenté par un fleuve, ce serait sans doute le Styx. Cette pensée arracha un sourire un peu désabusé à Iris.

— Tu veux dire quoi, au juste ? dit Lily.

— Je veux dire que personne t'en voudra de dire merde aux gens qui ne te respectent pas.

— Et je coupe les ponts avec les gens qui comptent le plus pour moi ? Comme ça, dès que c'est difficile ? Tu voudrais que je fasse ça avec toi, Iris ?

Le revirement de ton chez sa meilleure amie indiquait très clairement qu'elle savait très bien où Iris voulait en venir. Iris n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation, même si elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.

— Mais putain Lily, sois cohérente...

— Je suis pas du genre à laisser tomber les gens.

— Quand les gens te repoussent Lily, il faut savoir l'accepter aussi. Et aussi accepter que c'est pas forcément ta faute, que c'est la vie.

— Tu parles pas de Darius.

— Pas seulement. Et toi non plus.

Lily hocha la tête avec un drôle d'air, un peu sarcastique.

— Mais pour Darius, sur le fond, c'est pareil. C'est pas parce que tu tiens à lui que tu dois enterrer tout ce que tu déplais. En plus, ça finira forcément par ressortir.

— Ça te va bien, de dire ça. On en parle, de tout ce que tu passes à Black ?

Si Lily était d'une nature très douce et amicale, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle pouvait se montrer très acerbe lorsqu'elle était vexée. Et Lily était assez susceptible, aussi. Iris le savait, et elle avait appris à composer avec les piques rares, mais efficaces de la rousse.

— C'est en progrès. Et c'est bien parce que j'ai une inclinaison naturelle vers le paillasson que je t'invite à ne pas en devenir un. Je suis bien placée pour savoir que tout n'est jamais tout beau tout rose. Mais à partir du moment où tu n'y gagnes que des Cognards, c'est qu'il y a un problème dans la réciprocité du truc. Après, moi je dis ça, t'en fais ce que tu veux. Tu sais bien que ça m'empêchera pas d'être là pour toi, répliqua-t-elle un peu sèchement.

— Oui, je sais. Tu dois être la seule personne qui doit encore penser que je suis assez bien pour elle. Enfin, à part mes parents, dit Lily, plus douce.

Lily avait dit ça comme un aveu qu'on regrette immédiatement. Et Iris ne sut pas trop quoi répondre à cette confession.

— T'es privée de plumes en sucre. Ça te crame complètement le cerveau, répondit Iris après un léger malaise.

Lily et Iris passèrent encore un moment à discuter, jusqu'au repas et ensuite du moment fatidique qu'elle craignait tant. L'heure de l'examen pratique arriva à la fois bien trop lentement et bien trop vite. En tout cas, elle arriva trop lentement pour les ongles d'Iris, qui avait sérieusement diminué.

— Tu verras, ça va très bien se passer... la rassura une fois de plus Mary, qui ne savait pas quoi lui dire d'autres.

Les élèves devaient attendre dans une pièce à côté de la Grande Salle : ils étaient appelés par groupe de quatre et par ordre alphabétique. Iris avait donc vu Lily, Sirius, Karen et Orthia partir les uns après les autres, à chaque fois plus stressée.

— Bien évidemment que ça va bien se passer pour toi, tu passes après moi ! Peu importe ce que tu fais, tu vas passer pour un génie...

— Ou tu vas m'énerver l'examinateur... Fais pas cette tête Iris, je plaisante. Je plai-sante.

Iris s'était rarement sentie angoissée dans sa vie. Elle avait beau essayé de se raisonner, se dire que ce n'était qu'un examen, qu'elle ne jouait absolument pas sa vie, elle demeurait aussi affolée que si le professeur McGonagall allait l'attendre hors de la salle avec une guillotine si elle ne parvenait à rien.

Bientôt, la sorcière un peu revêche qui aidait à la surveillance de l'épreuve vint appeler son groupe, dont faisait partie Remus. Celui-ci lui adressa à nouveau un petit sourire d'encouragement, auquel Iris répondit avec grande peine. N'importe qui passant par là aurait pu se douter qu'elle y allait avec la mort dans l'âme. Les choses ne commencèrent d'ailleurs pas très bien pour elle, puisqu'elle ne trouva rien de mieux que de signer à côté du mauvais nom.

— Vous passerez avec le professeur Walsh, dit la sorcière en désignant un coin de salle.

Un sorcier aux cheveux roux éclatants et aux lunettes imposantes attendait, les bras croisés sur son bureau. De loin, Iris n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il semblait sévère ou sympathique. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il était de bonne humeur, et que sa journée était meilleure que la sienne.

— Et bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Allez ! la houspilla la surveillante, apparemment peu encline aux encouragements.

Avec bien peu d'assurance, Iris se dirigea vers le professeur Walsh et le salua d'une voix pas très convaincue. Elle fut cependant rassurée lorsqu'il lui adressa un beau sourire franc, et plutôt bienveillant.

— Miss Leighton... Je connais bien votre mère et vos frères. De brillants résultats à tous leurs examens, très impressionnants... Des sorciers hors-pair. Détendez-vous, rien de tout cela n'est très compliqué.

Iris se sentit un peu blanchir : si le professeur Walsh s'attendait à ce qu'elle métamorphose aussi bien que le reste de sa famille, il se fourrait la baguette dans l'œil jusqu'au coude et allait être bien déçu. Sa mère comme ses frères avaient obtenu un Optimal haut la main dans cette matière. Ils métamorphosaient tous à tour de baguette, sans que cela semble compliqué pour aucun d'entre eux.

— Cela ne durera que quelques minutes et vous serez libérée. Quand je vois ce soleil dehors... dit-il avec envie en regardant par la fenêtre. Bien, vous vous sentez prête Miss ?

— Oui, je crois, répondit Iris, qui ne se sentait pas prête pour une mornille.

— Bien.

Le professeur Walsh fit apparaître une souris, qu'Iris trouva bientôt trop mignonne et innocente pour finir en barbecue. Les yeux posés sur ce qu'elle priait pour ne pas être une future victime de son absence de talent en Métamorphose, elle entendit l'examinateur lui demander de faire disparaître l'animal.

— Disparaître ? demanda Iris, qui avait retenu à grand-peine un "Vous êtes sûr ?".

Faire disparaître un animal était l'exercice le plus difficile demandé à l'épreuve. Encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une souris, et non pas d'un tranquille escargot, comme lors des exercices de début d'année.

— Prenez votre temps.

Du temps, Iris en aurait volontiers pris une infinité, quitte à ne jamais démarrer et à espérer que les épreuves soient annulées, ou quelque chose du genre. Mais le professeur Walsh, malgré toute sa patience, semblait se demander ce qu'elle attendait. Tout sauf sûre d'elle, et les pensées un peu embrouillées par le stress, Iris se lança, retenant à grand-peine l'envie de fermer les yeux. L'incantation avait été hésitante, tout comme le mouvement de baguette. Et strictement rien ne se passa. La souris elle-même semblait s'analyser et se demander pour quoi elle semblait presque plus visible qu'avant.

— Vous avez le droit de réessayer, Miss.

Déjà découragée, Iris réessaya sans grande conviction, ayant simplement l'envie de sortir de la salle. Rien de plus ne se passa et le professeur Walsh semblait s'en retrouver un peu ennuyé.

— C'est pas vraiment mon domaine de prédilection, la Métamorphose, se justifia-t-elle.

— Avez-vous déjà réussi à faire disparaître un animal, Miss ?

— Oui... A force de m'entraîner, mais... Enfin...

Iris ne se voyait pas trop expliquer qu'elle y arrivait assez aléatoirement, et de manière plus ou moins réussie. En réalité, elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire, de peur d'empirer son cas.

— Si vous y êtes déjà parvenu, il n'y a pas de raison que vous n'en soyez tout à coup plus capable. Concentrez-vous et essayez une troisième fois.

Peu convaincue mais essayant de bonne figure, Iris se récapitula tout ce qu'avait pu lui rabâcher le professeur McGonagall durant l'année, les conseils de Lily et de Sirius, respira un grand coup et tenta à nouveau sa chance. Si le sortilège de Disparition ne fonctionna pas immédiatement comme il l'aurait dû, Iris vit avec surprise la souris pâlir très lentement jusqu'à disparaître.

— Le style est peu conventionnel... s'amusa le professeur Wash. Je vous en prie Miss, vous pouvez disposer. Passez une bonne journée et bonne chance pour la suite.

— M-Merci, bonne journée à vous aussi.

Lorsque Iris sortit de la salle, elle se retrouva aussitôt assaillie par une Lily anxieuse et un Sirius qui essayait de rien en montrer, mais qui avait l'air assez soucieux quand même.

— Alors, alors ? lui demanda Lily, qui semblait sur le point de l'agripper par le col.

— Bah, je sais pas...

— Comment ça, tu sais pas ? s'agaça Sirius.

— Je sais pas ! Il m'a demandé de faire disparaître une souris, j'ai paniqué... expliqua Iris.

— Ah ouais ? Moi j'ai eu un crapaud. Tu as réussi ou pas ? insista Lily.

— Au bout de la troisième fois, elle s'est décolorée lentement jusqu'à disparaître. C'était bizarre. L'examinateur a dit que c'était peu conventionnel.

— Tu n'auras pas tous les critères de réalisation du sort, mais c'est pas si mal quand même, dit Lily, plutôt rassurée.

— Je vais perdre des points à cause de mes trois essais, aussi...

— Leighton, on voulait rien dire pour pas que tu flippes encore plus, mais on avait tous sacrément peur que tu fasses flamber l'examinateur comme tu l'avais fait avec le chapeau de McGo. Alors honnêtement, tu devrais plutôt être fière de toi, tempéra Sirius.

Iris haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle devait se montrer déçue ou heureuse d'avoir fait un peu mieux que ce qu'elle pensait, surtout dans l'état de stress dans lequel elle était. Néanmoins, elle doutait de parvenir à obtenir sa buse de Métamorphose. En réalité, elle avait juste envie de passer à autre chose.

— Et vous, je parie que vous avez réussi sans soucis ?

Les deux hochèrent la tête, et Iris ne s'en retrouva pas surprise. Lily était une excellente élève, un peu distraite dans certaines matières, mais une sorcière naturellement douée. Quant à Sirius, il excellait dans la plupart des matières, et cela sans grand effort. Cela demeurait un grand mystère pour Iris, qui ne sentait pas particulièrement douée pour quelque chose en particulier.

— Karen et Orthia sont déjà reparties ? demanda Iris, surprise.

— Karen était tellement surprise d'avoir aussi bien réussi qu'elle s'est empressée de filer à la Volière écrire à ses parents, Orthia est avec elle, expliqua Lily. Je pense qu'elles repartiront au dortoir après, Orthia n'avait pas l'air très bien.

— Elle s'en est sortie ?

— Pas vraiment, mais elle dit qu'elle s'y attendait et qu'elle s'en fiche.

La discussion tourna autour des examens encore quelques minutes et Iris remarqua que Sirius semblait trépigner à côté d'elle. Il était difficile de faire tenir Sirius Black en place si la conversation ne l'intéressait pas, et c'était une mission impossible s'il y avait du soleil dehors. Remus ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, l'air assez content de lui.

— Je t'avais bien dit que tu ne calcinerais personne.

— Ma mère a dû faire un sacrifice cette nuit, je ne vois que cette explication, plaisanta-t-elle, de plus en plus soulagée.

— A ce niveau là, elle a dû sacrifier un poney.

— Hé !

Remus ricana, suivi par les autres, dont Iris. Cela lui plaisait bien, que Remus plaisante autant avec elle, malgré la découverte fortuite de sa condition et du malaise qui en avait découlé. Parfois, Iris éprouvait encore une drôle de gêne en se rappelant qu'il était un loup-garou, flirtant un peu trop avec la peur pour qu'elle n'en ait pas un peu honte.

— Il est collant aujourd'hui ton mec Lily, non ? dit soudain Sirius en voyant Darius arriver à quelques mètres et faire un signe à la rousse.

— On devait se voir. Ça te pose un problème, Black ?

— Tout doux, tout doux, gentille préfète, gentille...

Lily retint un sourire, Iris le vit clairement.

— A tout à l'heure, lui dit simplement Iris, avec un regard entendu.

Elle espérait que la discussion entre Lily et Darius n'apporterait ni drame, ni larmes, ni sorts de Furonculose. A côté d'elle, Sirius s'étira avec toute la grâce de la paresse, avant de bailler comme s'il sortait d'une longue hibernation.

— Les autres vont pas tarder à sortir. Tu devrais accompagner Sirius prendre l'air avant qu'il se mette à tourner en rond en grognant, dit Remus, moqueur.

— On ne va pas te laisser tout seul, objecta Iris.

— Je survivrai à quelques minutes de solitude, tu sais.

Sirius hocha la tête avant d'entraîner Iris par l'épaule. Elle était vraiment très contente de se retrouver seule avec Sirius, car c'était quelque chose qui arrivait un peu rarement à son goût depuis quelques jours.

— Je me sens libérée d'un de ces poids, dit Iris en s'asseyant à côté de Sirius, qui s'était déjà affalé par terre.

— Tant mieux.

— Bon après, je vais sans doute mourir d'angoisse avant les résultats.

— Pense pas à ça... Putain, qu'est-ce que je suis bien comme ça...

Iris sourit et s'allongea à son tour. Ils s'étaient installés dans un coin plutôt isolé du parc, sans trop d'élèves autour, et la tranquillité était vraiment très appréciable. Ne pas avoir à entrer en compétition contre James pour attirer l'attention de Sirius était très reposant, aussi.

— C'est vrai qu'on est bien, sans ta moitié à lunettes, dit Iris, songeuse et un peu amère en repensant à l'épisode de la matinée.

Le ton un peu sérieux d'Iris le fit tiquer, et Iris le vit se redresser, les sourcils froncés.

— J'ai un truc à me reprocher ou pas ?

— C'est une drôle de question ça, répondit Iris en protégeant ses yeux du soleil.

— Tu viens d'avoir ta voix d'embrouille, alors que je croyais que ça allait. Donc je pose la question directement, ça nous évitera des malentendus, des cris et d'avoir à descendre une bouteille de whisky pour qu'on se réconcilie.

— Ma voix d'embrouille ? répéta Iris.

— Ouais. C'est ta voix qui annonce que t'as un truc qui va pas et que ça va me retomber dessus. Et là tu vois, tu as un regard d'embrouille, aussi.

— C'est juste que j'essaie de déterminer si je suis contente ou pas.

Iris et Sirius devaient avoir l'air de deux inconnus ne parlant pas la même langue tant ils n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre où l'autre voulait en venir.

— Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si toi m'accusant de prévoir de te faire une scène et voulant crever l'abcès consiste en un progrès dans ta manière de communiquer ou non. Un conseil, fais ça d'une manière un chouia moins rentre-dedans. C'est que je pourrais croire que je te gonfle en avance, en fait.

— J'ai juste pas envie qu'on se prenne la tête.

— D'après toi, j'ai un truc à te reprocher ?

Elle était curieuse de voir où allait les mener ce dialogue de sourds.

— James a pas été très cool ce matin. Et je sais pas... Peut-être que tu penses que j'aurais pu un peu plus te défendre, que je me barre avec toi, ou un truc du genre.

Iris n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un mélanger autant la désinvolture et l'a culpabilité avec autant de succès. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais pensé cela possible jusqu'à présent.

— James a été nul, confirma Iris. Mais je t'en veux pas.

— T'es sûre ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

— Je sais pas si c'est très sain, mais je m'attendais à ce que tu ne dises rien. J'étais plutôt contente que tu réagisses. Et puis, je sais que tu t'es retrouvé en mauvaise position, surtout pris par surprise comme ça.

— Je lui ai dit de ne plus te parler comme ça, après ton départ, précisa Sirius.

— Je pensais bien que tu le ferais. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas encore secoué dans tous les sens.

Sirius esquissa un sourire et se laissa retomber en arrière. Profitant de son humeur inhabituellement conciliante, Iris se rapprocha et se pencha vers lui, appuyée sur son coude.

— Par contre, ça devient lourd, avec Potter...

— Je suis au courant.

— Je l'appréciais à la base, avant qu'il parte dans son délire par rapport à Lily.

— Avoue qu'il y a deux ou trois fois où c'était drôle quand même.

— Pas vraiment. Ça la met mal à l'aise, tu sais, tous ces sous-entendus.

— C'est pas méchant...

— C'est pas sympa pour autant. Très franchement, il devrait se méfier, parce qu'il va finir par s'en reprendre une, et je ne te garantis pas qu'elle viendra encore de Lily.

Sirius ne répondit pas et Iris choisit de ne pas insister. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire, et elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait été plus comprise que ce que Sirius voulait bien concéder.

— En tout cas, c'est sympa d'être un peu à deux, dit-elle en changeant de sujet, mais en faisant toujours valoir ses droits de petite-amie.

Iris osait rarement dire des choses pareilles, de peur de paraître ridicule ou étouffante auprès d'un Sirius qui aimait tant tout prendre à la légère et au jour le jour. Le fait qu'il ne réponse pas au simple fait qu'elle appréciait être juste avec lui en disait encore long. Pourtant, la jeune fille avait vraiment l'envie de l'entendre dire qu'il appréciait sa compagnie, et cela même sans ses fidèles Maraudeurs pour le distraire dans les parages.

— Ça va me faire bizarre, deux mois sans que tu sois dans le coin, dit-elle finalement.

— Si je peux m'arranger, je le ferais Leighton.

Iris doutait que Sirius puisse facilement échapper à la vigilance de ses parents pendant l'été, surtout après l'épisode avec leurs cousines respectives. Et quand bien même, y arriverait-il de rares fois, elle avait un doute sur le fait que ces instants de liberté n'iraient pas profiter à ses amis avant elle.

— Dans tous les cas, les autres te donneront des nouvelles, ajouta-t-il.

— Et comment ils feront pour m'en donner ?

— James a le miroir. Il vous donnera de mes nouvelles, à toi et les autres.

— J'ai plutôt intérêt à rester en bons termes avec James, alors.

— Ouais, plutôt, dit Sirius en riant.

Le rire de Sirius, pourtant d'ordinaire communicatif, ne réussit pas à dérider Iris. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Sirius chez lui, tout seul entre ses parents effrayants de froideur et le reste de sa famille pas vraiment équilibrée. Les mots de Mr Black, qui avait déclaré à leur directrice de maison qu'il avait des projets pour son fils cet été afin de le remettre dans le droit chemin, clignotaient presque dans sa tête.

— Tu ne sais toujours pas ce que tes parents ont prévu alors, pour cet été ? osa-t-elle.

— J'ai pas vraiment de moyens de le savoir. Bellatrix se ferait sans doute un plaisir de me le balancer, mais pour ça, il faudrait qu'elle revienne pour ses ASPIC. Et puis bon, si ça se trouve, j'aurais envie de fuguer en apprenant leur projet, alors elle se risquera pas à me le dire.

A l'idée que Bellatrix, selon la rumeur, allait revenir pour passer ses examens, Iris sentit un frisson désagréable la parcourir. Bellona, pour avoir été celle qui avait jeté le sort contre le professeur Tiddle, ne reviendrait pas. Apparemment, sa famille avait choisi de l'envoyer dans le pays d'origine de son père, en Allemagne, avant même de savoir si Poudlard choisirait de lui laisser passer ses épreuves. Bellatrix, si elle s'en sortait mieux, était sans doute furieuse d'être séparée de sa siamoise. Et Iris craignait que sa colère se passe en grosse partie sur elle.

— Ton frère, il pourrait peut-être savoir non ?

— Ça t'a peut-être échappé Leighton mais entre Regulus et moi, la communication se fait difficilement.

— Tu pourrais peut-être prendre un peu sur toi et aller lui parler ? Je suis sûre qu'il t'aiderait.

— Bah voyons.

— Je ne trouve pas qu'il ait l'air si haineux que ça envers toi, en tout cas, quand tu le fusilles pas du regard, ça va.

— Je préfère encore m'auto-lancer un sort chronique de Conjonctivite que d'aller parler à Regulus.

— Arrête de jouer les Gryffondor deux minutes, tu veux ?

— Et je fais quoi ? Je panique ? Ça va vachement m'aider. De toute façon, j'ai pas vraiment le choix. Et puis, c'est mon dernier été en tant que mineur... Après, je serais tranquille.

— Et bah en attendant moi, je vais passer deux mois à m'inquiéter et à rien pouvoir faire si t'es dans la merde.

— Faut pas t'en faire autant, tu sais. Je vis avec eux depuis un moment maintenant, j'ai l'habitude.

— Pas moi.

— James m'a déjà assommé avec ça hier, ne t'y met pas aussi...

Sirius soupira, lui répéta de ne pas s'en faire et l'embrassa, sans doute un peu pour la faire taire alors qu'elle allait protester. Voyant que la conversation le contrariait plus qu'autre chose, Iris n'insista pas, préférant lui changer les idées. Mais elle garda dans un coin de sa tête que Potter était d'accord avec elle, ce qui était une information non négligeable, tout en se laissant embrasser. Ils restèrent donc à deux un moment, ne parlant plus tellement, jusqu'à être interrompus par Hagrid qui avait l'air de se demander s'il devait les réprimander. Sirius avait la main sur la taille d'Iris, partiellement sous son tee-shirt et ils ne s'embrassaient pas le plus chastement du monde. Du moins, pas comme lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

— Bonjour Hagrid, comment allez-vous ? dit Sirius le plus naturellement du monde en se redressant et en retirant sa main.

Iris fit de même et mit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux et sa tenue, gênée. Elle savait bien qu'ils ne faisaient rien de bien méchant, ils ne faisaient que flirter, mais c'était tout de même assez mortifiant. Les adultes n'avaient souvent pas la même échelle de tolérance à ce genre de choses.

— Oh moi, ça va... répondit Hagrid, avec un air qu'il voulait réprobateur, mais qui était tout de même amusé.

— Des nouvelles de la Forêt Interdite ?

— Vous ne devriez pas être en train de réviser pour vos examens ?

— Il faut bien s'accorder une pause de temps en temps...

— Je vois. Et alors, ça se passe bien pour vos BUSE ?

Ils hochèrent la tête tous les deux, avec peut-être un peu moins d'assurance pour Iris. Elle remarqua avec curiosité que les poches du manteau d'Hagrid remuaient, et eut bien envie de s'éloigner avant qu'un furet enragé ou des Botrucs magiquement modifiés s'en échappent.

— Bon courage, c'est bientôt fini. Mais vous devriez rentrer, et sagement. Le ciel se couvre, il va y avoir de l'orage.

— On va faire ça, oui. Au revoir Hagrid, bonne fin de journée ! dit Sirius en se levant et en tirant Iris par le bras.

Iris était sûre d'avoir entendu Hagrid dire quelque chose à propos de la jeunesse en ricanant, mais elle ne réussit pas à comprendre exactement quoi. Sirius passa rapidement un bras autour de ses épaules et elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour vérifier que le garde-chasse ne les voyait plus.

— Faut que tu te détendes Leighton... Hagrid il est chouette, c'est pas lui qui va nous mettre en retenue pour attentat à la pudeur et écrire une lettre à ta mère.

— C'est pour le principe...

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et lui conseilla une fois de plus de moins s'en faire, à croire que c'était un slogan qu'il était payé à répéter. Sur le chemin, ils aperçurent Peter et Emeline, installés sur un muret tous les deux.

— Peter l'aime beaucoup, non ? demanda Iris alors qu'elle le faisait un petit signe de la main.

— Ouais, je crois.

— Je la trouve sympa comme fille. Surtout pour une amie de Victoria Truman.

— Je sais pas, je ne lui parle pas trop. Elle traîne pas avec Peter si on est là... Paraît qu'on la met mal à l'aise, James et moi.

— Tu m'étonnes.

— Comment ça ? Je suis un mec très sympa.

— Très oppressant pour toute personne n'ayant pas l'habitude de te fréquenter et n'ayant pas une grande confiance en soi. Dans la mesure où Emeline a appris à vous connaître quand Potter sortait avec Queen Victoria, et que tu étais infect de sarcasmes, je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait se marrer à tes blagues en te tapant dans le dos.

D'ailleurs, si Iris n'avait pas eu autant l'habitude de la compagnie de Sirius depuis ses onze ans, elle ne serait sans doute pas très à l'aise non plus avec lui. Elle était encore mal assurée face à certaines de ses réactions, et elle ne savait pas si il en avait conscience. Parfois, Iris avait même l'impression que Sirius prenait un malin plaisir à mettre les autres mal à l'aise.

— Tu vois James et Remus dans les parages ? demanda Sirius en parcourant le parc du regard.

— Peut-être de l'autre côté...

— Bah, tant pis. Je vais continuer à supporter ta seule compagnie, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

— Monsieur est trop gentil...

Ils continuèrent à marcher vers le château en pressant le pas, car ils sentirent rapidement quelques gouttes. Néanmoins, ils se retrouvèrent tout de même pris par l'averse à quelques dizaines de mètres de la porte, forcés de courir pour essayer d'éviter d'être complètement trempés.

— On fait quoi, on monte ? demanda Sirius entre deux sorts de séchage.

Iris n'eut pas le temps de sécher correctement sa manche droite ou de lui répondre, qu'elle devait déjà suivre Sirius à travers les couloirs et les escaliers. Une fois dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, ils purent constater que l'ambiance était loin d'être studieuse. C'était même un peu surréaliste. Alice et Beatriz étaient en train de jouer au jeu de la barbichette sous les regards attentifs de plusieurs membres de la maison.

— Mais qu'est-ce que...

— Iris, ça fait plus de six minutes qu'elles tiennent, ne dis rien, on va battre un record, l'interrompit Frank, les yeux sur sa montre.

Mais trente secondes plus tard, Beatriz se mit à pouffer avant d'éclater de rire, mettant fin à cette tentative de record.

— On se demandait où est-ce que vous étiez tous passés, dit Jerry. Alors, la Métamorphose ?

— Je crois que ça s'est relativement bien passé pour tout le monde, répondit Sirius. En tout cas, Leighton a fait cramer personne.

Iris lui mit un coup dans l'épaule, en se faisant au passage un peu mal dans les doigts, même si elle n'en montra rien.

— Les filles ne sont pas là, alors ? demanda-t-elle.

— Mary seulement. Orthia et Karen sont passées vite fait en coup de vent... Ça vous dit, une partie de Bataille Explosive ?

Force était de constater que le groupe de septième année était dans le déni total de la perspective croissante de leurs propres examens. En effet, les ASPIC étaient légèrement décalés par rapport aux BUSE afin de permettre l'organisation des deux sessions. Apparemment, ils avaient à leur tour fait une overdose de révisions. Le fou rire incontrôlable de Alice et Beatriz en témoignait.

Iris surveillait l'entrée, s'attendant à ce que Lily finisse par revenir, et pas forcément dans une forme olympique. Mais à chaque fois que le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivotait, c'était pour faire entrer quelqu'un d'autres.

— Peter est pas revenu ? demanda Potter, qui s'affala sur un fauteuil en arrivant.

— Avec Vance, répondit Sirius.

— Quelle sangsue celle-là...

— N'importe quoi, objecta Remus. Victoria était une sangsue.

James haussa les épaules avant de se tourner vers Iris. La jeune fille appréhendait un peu son comportement vis-à-vis d'elle et se tendit un peu. Elle crut même sentir ses narines se dilater d'énervement d'avance.

— Il paraît que tu t'es pas trop mal sortie en pratique ? C'est cool.

— Ouais, à peu près, répondit Iris en essayant de ne pas paraître trop suspicieuse.

— Au fait, on a croisé Evans, elle devrait pas tarder. Elle avait pas l'air jouasse.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? s'énerva-t-elle un peu.

— Rien du tout, se défendit James, les mains en l'air pour exprimer son innocence.

— Il a rien dit, confirma Remus.

Iris plissa les yeux, essayant d'avoir l'air vaguement menaçante, même si elle savait très bien que James Potter n'avait absolument pas peur d'elle. Il semblait parfois un peu effrayé par les réactions de Lily ou les manières démonstratives de Beatriz (surtout lorsqu'elle était en colère), mais concernant Iris, il semblait la croire aussi inoffensive qu'un chaton.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily finit par arriver dans la salle commune, le visage un peu rougi, en particulier autour des yeux. Sentant son cœur se serrer, Iris chercha tout de suite à croiser son regard et lui offrit un sourire timide. Après quelques banalités échangées avec leurs camarades, pendant lesquelles Potter se montra étonnamment muet et discret, Lily précisa qu'elle montait en attendant le dîner.

— Je te suis, dit Iris en partant à sa suite.

Dans les escaliers, Lily resta muette, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en marchant. Iris, les mains dans les poches, se demandait quoi dire et comment le dire.

— Je ne suis plus avec Darius, dit doucement Lily avant de rentrer dans le dortoir.

Iris s'en doutait, et passa un bras amical autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie.

— Ça va aller ?

— Oui, c'est mieux comme ça. Mais je sais pas, je me sens bizarre. Et puis, on s'est dit des trucs vraiment nuls. Ça méritait pas tant de méchanceté... Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si on était ensemble de puis des années, qu'il avait embrassé une autre fille ou je sais pas quoi... On aurait pu s'expliquer sans drame, pas vrai ? Sans être aussi...

— C'est pas grave, Lily.

— Je sais.

Le week-end entre les deux semaines d'examens arriva comme une bénédiction. Passer ne serait-ce qu'une journée sans s'entendre conseiller de bien se relire ou se faire rappeler l'interdiction des plumes auto-correctrices avait quelque chose d'extrêmement reposant. Enfin, c'était sans compter sur les trois lettres que les parents d'Iris avaient réussi à lui envoyer depuis le début des épreuves pour avoir des nouvelles, et qui attendaient une réponse que la jeune fille ne savait pas comment rendre à la fois rassurante et réaliste.

— Il paraît que Tiddle va mieux, il quitte l'hôpital lundi, dit Karen en rentrant dans la chambre sans plus de cérémonie.

— Comment tu sais ça ? s'enquit Iris.

— McGo l'a dit à Beatriz.

Songeuse, Iris n'écouta pas vraiment les filles se réjouir de la convalescence du professeur Tiddle. En réalité, elle s'était replongée dans le sinistre épisode qui avait valu cet arrêt cardiaque au pauvre Tiddle. Elle pensait à la frayeur qu'elle avait eue quand elle l'avait vu s'effondrer au sol suite au sort de Bellona, et à la surprise de celle-ci face à la violence de l'effet sur l'enseignant. Elle pensait aussi à son pauvre petit Joke, qu'en cet instant, elle aurait tant aimé voir lové sur son oreiller, comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire. Il lui manquait beaucoup, même plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle pensait souvent à lui, surtout la nuit : elle dormait mal et son cerveau semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter.

— Iris, ça va pas ? s'inquiéta Lily.

— Si, si, mentit-elle.

— C'était pas ta faute, ce qui est arrivé à Tiddle, rappela sa meilleure amie.

Iris haussa les épaules. Elle espérait sincèrement que son professeur se remettrait totalement, en tout cas. Elle se sentait terriblement coupable à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui.

— Bon, les filles, c'est pas qu'on se croirait à un enterrement, mais l'ambiance est pas géniale, dit Karen en s'approchant de la platine. Je vais mettre les _Beach Boys_ tiens, ça va vous redonner un peu la pêche...

Il fallait avouer qu'entre Lily qui, malgré ses efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître, semblait assez affectée par la manière dont les choses s'étaient finies avec Darius, Iris qui se morfondait à propos du professeur Tiddle et regrettait son chat, et Orthia qui semblait toujours aussi vive qu'un concombre de mer, la bonne humeur était loin de régner dans la pièce.

— Mary, décroche de ton livre de Défense, tu n'as plus besoin de réviser, dit Karen en essayant de lui prendre son manuel des mains.

— Lâche ça Karen s'il te plaît, répondit la blonde, peu encline à abandonner les révisions.

— Ma chère Mary, je t'ordonne de te détendre. Fais-le, ou je jette ce bouquin dans le parc, dit Karen en se rapprochant dangereusement de la fenêtre.

Mary chercha sa baguette des yeux, sans doute pour lancer un sortilège d'attraction, mais Karen fut plus rapide qu'elle et fit venir la baguette à elle en éclatant de rire.

— Allez Mary, aide-moi à remonter le moral des troupes.

La blonde avait les bras croisés, pesant le pour et le contre. Il semblait à Iris qu'elle souhaitait être raisonnable, comme bloquée par quelque chose, mais qu'elle avait envie de se laisser tenter. Apparemment heureuse que Karen plaisante avec elle au lieu de lui lancer des piques comme elle en avait pris l'habitude ces derniers jours, elle capitula.

— Si je rate mes épreuves de Défense, ce sera de ta faute.

— Je prends le risque.

— Ma chère Mary, je t'ordonne de te détendre. Fais-le, ou je jette ce bouquin dans le parc, dit Karen en se rapprochant dangereusement de la fenêtre.

Mary chercha sa baguette des yeux, sans doute pour lancer un sortilège d'attraction, mais Karen fut plus rapide qu'elle et fit venir la baguette à elle en éclatant de rire.

— Allez Mary, aide-moi à remonter le moral des troupes.

La blonde avait les bras croisés, pesant le pour et le contre. Il semblait à Iris qu'elle souhaitait être raisonnable, comme bloquée par quelque chose, mais qu'elle avait envie de se laisser tenter. Apparemment heureuse que Karen plaisante avec elle au lieu de lui lancer des piques comme elle en avait pris l'habitude ces derniers jours, elle capitula.

Abandonnons les manuels et remettons-nous en à la déesse des distractions, des commérages et du relooking salvateur... _Sorcière Hebdo_ !

Karen brandissait le magazine comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique avec un air illuminé, qui ne tarda pas à faire éclater de rire Lily.

— Franchement Karen, quand je pense que tu as failli partir chez Poufsouffle... Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait manqué ! déclara Mary en riant elle aussi.

— Le Choixpeau devait savoir que vous ne pourriez pas survivre sans moi... Il a pas hésité trop longtemps.

— Moins que pour moi, c'est sûr, grimaça Mary.

Effectivement, la répartition de Mary avait pris un temps considérable par rapport aux autres élèves cette année-là. Le Choixpeau avait longuement hésité à placer la blonde chez Serdaigle, en raison de son sérieux et de son goût pour les études. Néanmoins, d'après Mary, il avait craint qu'elle s'y retrouve trop confortée dans son caractère pour son propre bien, et l'avait finalement envoyée chez Gryffondor. Quand Iris constatait le côté extrêmement studieux de Mary, et surtout, son besoin excessif d'être mature et irréprochable, et cela même dans la maison des lions, elle se disait que ce choix avait été plutôt pertinent. Mary serait sans doute devenue un monstre d'organisation et de principes si elle était devenue Serdaigle.

En ce qui concernait Iris, le Choixpeau avait vite écarté la solution Serdaigle, et cela malgré la tradition familiale. La jeune fille entendait encore sa voix résonner dans sa tête et se revoyait encore observée par toute la Grande Salle. Il avait ricané en disant que l'envoyer chez Serdaigle serait vraiment cruel de sa part, qu'elle ne s'y plairait pas du tout, et qu'elle avait certaines qualités qui méritaient d'être développées chez Gryffondor.

— La mode est au carré baby doll apparemment, dit Karen en feuilletant le magazine et en se laissant tomber sur le lit d'Iris.

— C'est une coupe indémodable, renchérit Mary, qui arborait son carré blond depuis qu'Iris la connaissait, c'est à dire, depuis ses onze ans.

— Vous avez de la chance de pouvoir vous coiffer comme vous voulez, marmonna Karen en désignant ses cheveux crépus.

Iris était admirative de l'extrême patience de Karen envers ses cheveux, qui étaient tout simplement indomptables. Elle passait un temps fou à les enduire de soins, à les démêler. Plus jeune, elle avait essayé de les coiffer de toutes sortes de façons, mais elle avait fini par préférer opter pour une coupe afro qui allait drôlement bien, en plus d'avoir l'avantage indéniable de lui rajouter quelques centimètres.

— J'aime bien tes cheveux, ça te donne un air de star de disco, dit Lily.

Karen éclata de rire en continuant à tourner les pages du magazine. Elle s'arrêta soudain sur une page avant de regarder Iris attentivement.

— T'as jamais pensé à te faire une frange ?

— J'en avais une quand j'avais cinq ou six ans.

— Et pourquoi t'en as plus ?

— Bah, elle a repoussé, répondit Iris en riant.

— Non mais ça t'irait vachement bien. C'est pas la première fois que je me le dis... Regarde cette fille, elle a le même type de visage que toi, et t'as vu comme elle est canon ?

Karen, en voulant lui montrer la page, manquant de lui mettre le magazine en plein visage. Après lui avoir pris des mains, Iris observa la photographie, trouvant effectivement le mannequin en photo très à son avantage.

— Il faut absolument que tu te fasses une frange, répéta Karen en lui reprenant le magazine des mains. Franchement les filles, j'ai pas raison ?

— C'est vrai que ça t'irait très bien, approuva Lily après avoir alternativement regardé le magazine, puis le visage d'Iris.

Mary, qui avait mordu dans un crapeau à la mente, hocha la tête, la bouche pleine.

— Pourquoi pas, je ferais peut-être ça cet été.

— Pourquoi tu veux attendre ? Orthia peut le faire !

Iris regarda Karen comme si elle était subitement devenue folle : elle ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce qu'elle se fasse couper les cheveux là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

— Orthia se débrouille très bien. Tu peux le faire, non ?

Orthia sembla un peu prise au dépourvu, et Iris s'attendait à ce qu'elle acquiesce d'un air absent, comme elle le faisait ces derniers temps. Mais à sa grande surprise, Orthia se montra soudain très enthousiaste.

— Bien sûr !

— Non mais je ne vais pas faire ça maintenant, trancha Iris.

— Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Karen, déçue.

— Je ne vais pas me faire une frange maintenant, comme ça, sur un coup de tête, dans le dortoir !

— Et pourquoi pas ? répéta Karen. Puisqu'on te dit que ça t'irait super bien ! T'en as envie en plus ! T'es une Gryffondor ou pas ?

— Je suis sûre que la valeur d'un Gryffondor se mesure à sa capacité à se laisser couper les cheveux par ses copines, ironisa Iris. T'es marrante, si jamais Orthia se rate, j'aurais l'air de quoi ?

— Elle a l'habitude, elle se ratera pas...

— C'est vrai qu'elle m'avait bien égalisé les cheveux, après mon incident de potions... rappela Lily.

— Je l'ai fait des tas de fois, tu sais, c'est pas bien compliqué, insista à son tour Orthia.

C'est ainsi qu'une demi-heure plus tard, sans trop savoir à quel moment elle s'était définitivement laissée convaincre, Iris attendait les yeux fermés qu'Orthia ait fini son ouvrage, en priant pour qu'elle n'éternue pas au moment fatidique.

— Tu l'as fait pas trop courte hein ?

— Mais si, un petit look médiéval, ça serait sympa... plaisanta Orthia.

— Déconne pas Orthia, sinon on le fait pas...

— J'ai déjà commencé, alors à moins que tu veuilles ressembler à un pauvre petit oisillon échevelé...

— Oh mon Dieu.

Lorsque Orthia eut fini, les filles essayèrent de faire la blague de la coupe affreuse et ratée, mais ne tinrent pas longtemps avant de s'extasier et de mettre Iris devant un miroir. La jeune fille ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son reflet. Cela lui allait vraiment bien, et elle était contente de changer un peu de tête. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de changement, et elle trouvait que c'était une bonne idée, une coupe de cheveux un peu différente alors qu'elle s'efforçait d'être plus confiante en elle. C'était important de se sentir bien dans sa peau, quand on essayait de s'affirmer, non ?

— Sirius va te trouver à tomber, dit Karen, enthousiaste.

— Sérieusement, s'il le remarque de lui-même au petit déjeuner, il faudra s'attendre à voir débarquer Merlin en caleçon, plaisanta Iris en arrangeant sa frange de la manière qui lui plaisait.

— N'exagère pas...

— Je plaisante. En tout cas, merci Orthia, c'est vraiment réussi.

Orthia avait l'air contente d'elle, et cela faisait plaisir à voir. La bonne humeur étant contagieuse, les filles passèrent une excellente soirée, comme elles n'en avaient pas passé depuis longtemps, et cela toutes ensemble, sans qu'aucune ne soit exclue ou se soit exclue de la fête. ** _  
_**

 _ **XXXX**_

— Hé Evans, toi, moi, Pré-au-Lard...

— Tes dents en moins...

Potter éclata de rire, faisant peu de cas des remarques de Lily. Il se contenta de lui faire un petit clin d'œil, d'un air qu'il voulait sans doute un peu charmeur. Ou moqueur, c'était un peu difficile à déterminer chez James. Iris s'était installée tranquillement avec Lily dans une des cours intérieures du château, et ce n'était pas une coïncidence si les Maraudeurs étaient venus les trouver. Potter collait Lily comme un Cognard après sa cible.

— Sirius est pas avec vous ? s'étonna Iris.

— McGo l'a convoqué dans son bureau.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

— Rien, je t'assure. Elle a débarqué de nulle part en demandant à parler à Sirius. Il allait pas lui poser un lapin... Elle doit le soupçonner d'un truc...

Iris fronça les sourcils, inquiète. Si Sirius n'avait rien fait, pourquoi leur directrice de maison voulait le convoquer ? Elle décela dans les yeux de James les mêmes questionnements.

— Tu crois que c'est par rapport à sa famille ? Parce qu'elle s'inquiète ? finit par dire Iris.

— Elle a des raisons de s'inquiéter à ce point ? demanda Lily, néanmoins assez bas pour ne pas être entendue en dehors de leur petit groupe.

C'était un eu étrange d'intégrer Lily à une conversation concernant la situation familiale de Sirius : non pas qu'elle manquait de compassion, et elle savait que les choses étaient très compliquées, mais Iris n'était pas sûre que le Gryffondor apprécierait qu'elle s'en mêle. Mais ils n'avaient pas tant d'occasions pour pouvoir en parler ensemble, et Iris sentait qu'elle devait un peu pousser les choses. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, qui ne la quittait plus, et qui la rongeait alors que paradoxalement, Sirius et elle s'entendaient de mieux en mieux. Il était même plus attentionné qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré. Il suffisait de voir la réaction qu'il avait eue en la voyant avec sa frange, lui chuchotant qu'elle avait un petit air de muse du rock.

— Je ne vois pourquoi elle s'inquiéterait maintenant, répondit James, mais tout de même hésitant.

— Tu n'as pas vu comment était son père, dans le bureau de McGo, insista Iris.

— Je connais bien les Black, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, rétorqua James avec un petit air de défi.

Peter, juste à côté, leva les yeux au ciel. Le petit jeu de jalousie entre Iris et James n'était donc pas lassant que pour eux. Prenant une grande inspiration, Iris prit sur elle et poursuivit la conversation.

— Et bah moi, j'ai pas l'habitude. Et l'entendre dire comme ça qu'il avait des projets pour Sirius cet été, excuse-moi, mais ça m'a glacée le sang, et visiblement, c'est pareil pour Mrs McGonagall. Ça fait plusieurs fois que je lui en parle, mais il ne réagit pas. Moi ça m'inquiète de savoir qu'il va retourner chez lui dans ces conditions, pendant tout ce temps.

— S'il y a un problème, Sirius sait qu'il peut compter sur moi.

— Ça dépend de ce qu'est le problème en question, non ?

James avait l'air ennuyé, et ça ne l'étonnait pas, puisque lui aussi essayait de convaincre Sirius de faire quelque chose à propos de cet été. Ce n'était pas difficile d'être d'accord sur ce point, car ils tenaient tous les deux beaucoup à lui.

— Je lui ai proposé de venir chez moi cet été, mais ses parents ne le laisseront jamais faire. Il dit que de toute façon, il sera majeur en novembre, et qu'il n'est plus à ça près, expliqua James.

Iris n'était pas vraiment d'accord. Elle avait la désagréable impression que Sirius était à bout, tout en s'efforçant de le cacher à tout le monde. Il suffisait de voir la violence avec laquelle il avait réagi lorsqu'elle avait découvert la situation de Remus, comment il avait paniqué à l'idée que les choses changent. Sirius l'avait avoué lui-même, il avait dérapé. Et Iris ne voulait pas que ça recommence, ni pour elle, ni pour lui, ni pour qui que ce soit.

— Je pense que Regulus sait de quoi il s'agit, finit par lâcher Iris.

— Peut-être, mais ça rendrait pas service à Sirius qu'on aille lui parler, ironisa James.

— Personne n'a parlé d'aller le suspendre par les pieds pour lui soutirer des informations...

— Et tu veux faire quoi ? Que Peter aille le charmer avec un bouquet de fleurs et des fondants du Chaudron ?

— Hé ! s'offusqua Peter.

— C'est bon, je déconne, Pete.

Peter souffla et s'installer à côté d'Iris, suivi par Remus. Ils avaient l'air de faire le concours de l'expression la plus blasée.

— Quoi ? demanda James.

— Bah, Iris a raison, finit par dire Remus. Moi, ça m'inquiète un peu cette histoire. Justement, si les parents de Sirius veulent agir sur lui, il faut qu'ils le fassent avant sa majorité...

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent ?

— Ce serait justement bien de le savoir, résuma Remus.

James les regarda tour à tour avec l'air de celui qui ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe. Il était le seul à être resté debout, et visiblement, le seul à être d'accord avec lui.

— Et vous proposez quoi alors ? Que Evans demanda à Rogue de nous préparer un Veritaserum pour faire parler Regulus ?

— T'es pas obligé de tout de suite partir dans l'avalanche de sarcasmes...

— Et c'est quoi, ton plan, alors ?

Iris n'avait pas de plan. Elle n'avait pas de solutions, elle n'avait que des questions et des inquiétudes. Est-ce que c'était si mal, de simplement s'inquiéter, et de vouloir trouver des solutions avec les autres ? Elle aurait aimé que James soit un peu moins sur la défensive.

— Regulus a déjà aidé Sirius par le passé, fit soudain remarquer Remus. Il le referait sans doute.

— Ils s'entendaient mieux, à l'époque, pointa James.

Iris se demandait de quoi ils parlaient, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser la question.

— Sirius va nous en vouloir, si on va voir Regulus, prévint James. Il ne supporte pas qu'on s'occupe de ses affaires...

Visiblement, il avait fini par se ranger à son idée. C'était une sensation plutôt agréable de se retrouver à nouveau d'accord avec lui, surtout pour le bien de Sirius.

— Il est pas obligé d'être au courant tout de suite, non ? On ne lui dira que si on trouve quelque chose... proposa Peter.

— Et on procède comment ? coupa James. Leighton, tu te charges d'aller voir Regulus ? Aucun de nous ne peut aller lui parler, il nous hait, t'as conscience de ça ?

— Tous ?

— Ouais, on a un peu exagéré une fois. C'est compliqué, expliqua Remus.

— Sans compter que Regulus est très ami avec Severus, ça n'aide pas, précisa Lily, défiant Potter des yeux.

— Bref, coupa Remus, sentant venir la réponse acerbe de James. Ce qu'on peut faire, c'est s'arranger pour que Iris puisse parler tranquillement à Regulus, sans Rogue ou un autre à ses basques... Sachant que ni Bellatrix ni Bellona ne sont là en ce moment, ça joue plutôt en notre faveur.

Iris avait la désagréable impression que la situation lui échappait un peu. Comment allait-elle se débrouiller pour réussir à parler à Regulus ? Et comment allait-elle faire pour le convaincre de dire quoique ce soit ? Elle ne le connaissait pas ! Et puis, quelle légitimité avait-elle pour s'occuper des affaires de Sirius ?

— Fais pas cette tête Leighton, t'es une Gryffondor ou pas ?

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est un réel chapitre de transition. Dans le prochain, les révélations vont aller bon train, et il faudra vous accrocher à vos balais, je vous le garantis ! Il ne sera pas long à être publié, normalement, comme je vous l'ai dit j'ai avancé, et il viendra dans la semaine : en effet, ce chapitre était initialement seulement... La première partie d'un monstre immense, que j'ai décidé de couper. Donc, la suite arrivera tout bientôt, c'est promis.  
_

 _Gardez la pêche, et merci pour tout..._


	21. Le pas de travers

_Bonjour bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous n'avez pas complètement fondu sous ces chaleurs insupportables. C'était pas super, cette impression d'être constamment dans un cuit-vapeur, j'avais perdu l'habitude !  
_

 _Comme à chaque fois, vous avez été des amours suite à la publication du chapitre précédent. Merci merci Vous êtes de vrais petits anges. Pas des ridicules comme chez Madame Pieddodu hein. Des as de la motivation, surtout ! Un petit coucou à **Guest** (j'espère que tu adoreras ce chapitre aussi) et **Flamres** (bienvenue par ici, et merci pour ma version de Sirius), sans compte mais pas laissées pour compte, que je remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un joli ptit mot. _

_**Chapitre 21**_

 _ **Le pas de travers**_

— C'est pas vrai, mais c'est pas vrai, pourquoi je t'ai écouté...

— Bordel Leighton, tais-toi !

Collée à la fois contre un recoin de mur et contre Sirius, avec la légère impression d'avoir été métamorphosée en sandwich, Iris se maudissait intérieurement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se laisse convaincre par Sirius une fois de plus ? Il était pourtant évident qu'une nouvelle escapade dans Poudlard en pleine nuit avait tout du scénario catastrophe, étant donné la façon dont s'étaient déroulées les choses les deux fois précédentes. Mais Sirius était beau et enthousiaste, et Iris avait eu envie d'être convaincue, c'était aussi simple que cela. Cela expliquait du moins pourquoi elle se retrouvait désormais complètement comprimée, plongée dans le noir le plus complet, à croiser les doigts pour Rusard ne leur tombe pas à nouveau dessus, surtout dans cette situation compromettante. Miss Teigne semblait avoir flairé leur odeur, puisque elle ne faisait que tourner autour du tableau derrière lequel ils étaient cachés. C'était une chance que Sirius connaisse cette cachette secrète. D'ailleurs, il semblait connaître le château bien mieux que le concierge, en témoignait le tour des passages secrets de Poudlard qu'il venait de lui faire faire.

— Super, on va mourir ici. Tu peux pas vérifier la carte, histoire de savoir s'il est encore dans le couloir ? murmura Iris.

— Et si le _Lumos_ se voit derrière le cadre ? Attends deux minutes et tais-toi.

Iris soupira avant de se voir embrasser par Sirius qui, manifestement, savait tirer avantage de la situation. A moitié emmêlés, les mains baladeuses, et cela dans l'obscurité la plus totale, ils offriraient sans doute un beau spectacle si quelqu'un venait à avoir l'idée de regarder derrière ce tableau. Les mains de Sirius en particulier, semblaient inexplicablement attirées par ses fesses, qu'Iris avait la satisfaction de savoir aussi intéressantes que celles de Lydie Goldstein.

Finalement, Iris se sentait bien. Rusard s'était sans doute éloigné depuis longtemps, mais elle n'était pas pressée de sortir de leur cachette. C'était un peu étrange, de se retrouver avec une telle proximité physique, surtout dans le noir total, mais cela avait quelque chose de grisant. Elle avait l'impression que la vie lui appartenait, de ne plus être une gamine, et bizarrement, que tout était possible. C'était étrange. D'ailleurs, ce qui était très étrange également, c'était le fait que Sirius semble avoir autant de mains. Si sa main droite était sur sa fesse gauche, et sa main gauche sur sa taille, à qui pouvait bien appartenir celle sur son épaule gauche ?

Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, Iris sursauta et se mit à épousseter frénétiquement ses vêtements, donnant au passage quelques coups à un Sirius qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

— Fais de la lumière ! Et fais-moi sortir de là ! J'ai senti un truc sur mon épaule ! Et quelque chose sur ma cheville ! Mais dépêche-toi !

Avec un _Lumos_ grognant, Sirius fit apparaître une faible lumière, ainsi que les plus grosses araignées qu'Iris avait jamais vues de sa vie par la même occasion. Retenant un cri d'horreur, Iris se précipita au dehors en gesticulant dans tous les sens.

— Gryffondor en carton, va.

— Excuse-moi de pas aimer flirter avec des tarentules ! s'écria Iris en secouant ses cheveux dans tous les sens.

— Des tarentules, tout de suite, n'importe quoi... se moqua Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, j'avoue qu'elles étaient pas petites. Je suis pas fan non plus. Mais c'est pas la peine non plus de paniquer comme ça...

Sirius retira d'un air dégoûté une toile d'araignée de son pantalon, avant de secouer ses cheveux lui aussi par précaution. Soudain, il s'arrêta tout net, l'observa avec des yeux ronds.

— Ne bouge pas... dit Sirius en s'approchant.

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne dois pas bouger ? Black ?

Suivant la direction des yeux de Sirius, qui fixaient son décolleté, Iris faillit s'étouffer de stupeur. Une patte noire dépassait de son débardeur blanc, appartenant à une grosse araignée installée sur son soutien-gorge. Ne répondant qu'à son instinct de survie, et surtout à son sursaut de panique, Iris s'agita dans tous les sens, secouant, enlevant presque son débardeur et envoyant promener l'araignée sur plusieurs mètres. Elle était encore en train de s'épousseter nerveusement, de se gratter et de s'observer sous toutes les coutures quand elle réalisa qu'elle venait d'offrir à Sirius un spectacle des plus divertissants. Lentement, elle remit de l'ordre à sa tenue débraillée, replaçant soutien-gorge, débardeur et cheveux en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible.

— Je t'avais dit de pas bouger, finit par dire Sirius, un peu saisi. On a de la chance, Miss Teigne et Rusard sont sur une autre piste. Mais il dort jamais ce mec ou quoi ?

— C'est qui Nancy Telly ? demanda Iris en regardant à son tour la carte du Maraudeur.

— Étant donné sa proximité avec Josh Belby, j'imagine que c'est la copine de Josh Belby.

— Très observateur, Black.

— J'observe pas mal de trucs, ce soir, ricana Sirius en fixant à nouveau son décolleté. Aïe !

Frottant l'épaule qu'Iris venait de frapper avant d'éclater de rire, Sirius finit par obéir aux injonctions d'Iris, qui voulait retourner à la Tour. La jeune fille ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vérifier fréquemment qu'aucune bestiole n'était restée quelque part sur elle.

— T'as un gros problème avec les araignées, non ? finit par demander Sirius.

— Personne n'aime ça. Ce sont des horribles créatures sournoises et immondes.

— Je préfère les araignées aux serpents.

— C'est pas naturel, autant de pattes. C'est trop flippant.

— Et un serpent, ça n'en a pas, de pattes. Ça marche sur son ventre ! Dans le genre flippant, je sais pas ce qu'il te faut ! (*)

— Non, j'aime pas ça, mais les araignées c'est vraiment... Horrible, répondit Iris en frissonnant.

— Il paraît qu'il y a deux ou trois Acromentules dans la Forêt Interdite.

Iris s'arrêta tout net, manquant de trébucher sur la marche qu'elle était en train de monter. Effarée, elle regarda Sirius avec stupeur et incompréhension.

— Mais c'est quoi ton problème, Black ?

— Quoi ?

— Je te dis que j'ai peur des araignées, et toi, tu me balances qu'il y a des araignées géantes dévoreuses d'humains dans la forêt d'à côté ?

— C'était au cas où tu irais un jour, histoire que tu ne sois pas prise de court.

— Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'irais dans la Forêt Interdite ?

— Ça peut arriver. J'ai déjà fait une retenue avec Hagrid là-bas une fois.

— On est dans une école de fous furieux.

Sirius haussa les épaules avant de vérifier la carte à nouveau. Ils marchèrent dans un relatif silence jusqu'aux quartiers des Gryffondor, Iris ressassant avec mauvaise humeur sa mésaventure. C'était sans doute le strip-tease le plus ridicule et le plus terrifiant qui avait jamais existé. Surtout pour elle, qui était si mal à l'aise avec son corps.

— Que faites-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ? leur demanda la voix endormie de la Grosse Dame, fâchée d'être réveillée.

C'était une fausse question, et elle leur ouvrit en grognant sans insister. Iris supposait qu'elle était réveillée pratiquement toutes les nuits, et elle se promit d'être plus polie et plus patiente avec elle, même lors de ses démonstrations de chant.

— C'est carrément insuffisant comme vengeance. C'est pas du tout à la hauteur de l'affront subi par Orthia.

— James Potter, preux chevalier... Ah, vous êtes de retour ? les accueillit Remus avec un sourire.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'étonna Sirius.

— On attendait votre retour impatiemment, on espérait une entrée avec un baiser passionné que j'aurais interrompu avec un "SURPRISE !" ou un truc du genre... plaisanta James avant de tirer une bouffée de la cigarette qu'il avait à la bouche.

— Et sérieusement ?

— C'est la faute de Peter, répondit James avec un air grave.

— Ce n'est pas ma faute ! s'écria Peter comme s'il le répétait pour la centième fois.

James le regarda avec un air contrit, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers eux.

— C'est la faute de Peter, répéta-t-il.

— Mais non !

— Mec, notre chambre va peut-être devenir inhabitable pour plusieurs jours, assume.

— C'est toi qui m'a balancé mes chaussures en pleine tête !

— Tu les cherchais ! Je pouvais pas deviner que t'avais une dizaine de Bombabouses dans les bras !

— Une dizaine de Bombabouses a explosé dans la chambre ? demanda Sirius à Remus, laissant les deux autres à leur dispute.

— Ouais. C'est un carnage. Sérieusement, j'ai cru qu'on allait mourir d'asphyxie. J'ai pris le temps d'ouvrir les fenêtres quand même, ça devrait aller mieux dans quelques heures, expliqua Remus. Vous voulez une Bièraubeurre ?

— Vous avez pris le temps de les sauver aussi; se moqua Iris en attrapant celle que Remus lui tendait.

— Non, ça c'est parce j'ai été forcé d'aller les rechercher soi-disant parce que c'était ma faute, râla Peter.

— C'est un peu ta faute quand même, Pete, lui dit Sirius d'un air navré en s'installant dans un fauteuil. Et qu'est-ce que tu fichais avec dix Bombabouses, déjà ?

— On faisait un inventaire de notre matériel disponible pour s'occuper d'Arthur Puffet, répondit Peter.

— Sans moi ?

— Fallait bien qu'on s'occupe pendant que tu faisais le joli cœur, le nargua James.

— Et vous avez prévu quoi ?

— On a pas encore vraiment décidé, avec cette interruption. Mais c'est la faute de Peter.

James évita de justesse le coussin que Peter lui envoya, avant d'éclater de rire.

— Déjà, on s'est dit que faire jaunir ses dents serait un bon départ. Ça évitera à d'autres filles d'être éblouies et piégées par son sourire de gendre idéal, poursuivit Remus. Mais c'est léger.

— Oui, ce serait juste pour commencer. J'ai demandé à Orthia ce qu'elle en pensait, mais elle s'est mise à pleurer et s'est barrée dans votre dortoir, compléta James.

— Je t'avais dit que c'était pas une bonne idée de lui en parler, dit Peter en décapsulant une nouvelle Bièraubeurre.

— Je pensais qu'elle allait mieux et qu'elle aurait envie de participer ! Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle arrête de se complaire dans son rôle de victime. Franchement, à sa place, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais fait courir le bruit que c'était un mauvais coup qui en a une toute petite.

— Pour qu'elle passe encore plus pour une nympho ? objecta Remus. Laisse-la gérer ça toute seule, t'es pas à sa place, ni dans sa tête.

James haussa les épaules et fit dévier la discussion. Après avoir fini sa Bièraubeurre, Iris préféra aller se coucher, sentant ses paupières devenant de plus en plus lourdes. Dire qu'elle avait pensé à se lever tôt pour pouvoir réviser demain matin... Encore une bonne résolution qui s'envolait.

— Vous allez dormir ici alors ? demanda Iris.

— Sauf si tu nous fais entrer dans ta chambre... Je dors avec Evans !

— Ouais. Bonne nuit les gars...

— Non mais sérieusement, continua à plaisanter James alors que Iris s'éloignait. Sirius avec toi... Remus serait ravi de retenter sa chance avec Mary... Et Peter... Ah merde, Peter a une copine. Bah, il dormira dans la baignoire.

A en juger par le cri étouffé de James, cette fois, Peter n'avait pas raté sa cible. Iris monta en souriant encore des idioties des garçons. Elle s'attendait à trouver ses amies endormies, étant donné qu'elles étaient supposées, comme elle, se lever tôt pour une plage de révisions. Mais visiblement, la paresse était devenue très contagieuse en cette fin d'examens.

— Iiiiiriiiiiis ! s'écria Lily en levant les mains au ciel.

— Iiiiiriiiiiis ! répétèrent les trois autres en faisant de même, avant d'éclater de rire.

— Euh... Ça vous prend souvent ? demanda la jeune fille, interdite, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

— On a fait un point ce soir, et il s'avère que tu es la seule à réussir à maintenir une relation amoureuse solide, déclara Lily. Et avec Sirius Black, en plus, le mec le plus imprévisible que je connaisse. Du coup, on a voté et nous t'avons élue Déesse du dortoir. Donc on te vénère. Iiiiiiriiiiiiis !

— Iiiiiiiriiiiiis ! reprirent encore les filles en faisant des mouvements de vénération avec leurs mains, avant d'éclater à nouveau de rire.

— Vous avez bu, rassurez-moi ?

— Même pas ! confia Karen au milieu de son fou rire.

Lily pleurait de rire, Mary se tenait les côtes et Orthia était effondrée sur Karen dans un vrai concours d'hilarité.

— Non mais c'est vrai, Sirius et toi, ça devient sérieux, insista Lily.

— Bien plus sérieux que ce que tu pensais au début, avoue, ajouta Mary.

— Euh bah... Ouais, répondit Iris, un peu mal à l'aise.

— D'ailleurs, on se demandait, jusqu'où tu es allée avec lui ? Lily a rien voulu dire, dit Karen.

Iris vit quelque chose passer furtivement sur le visage d'Orthia, qui se remit néanmoins à sourire rapidement. De son côté, la jeune fille se sentit piquer un fard monumental. Elle avait beau faire, elle n'était pas à l'aise avec ce sujet. Elle se sentait toujours ridicule quand il était abordé, et coupable.

— Fais pas cette tête Iris, on a vérifié, ta mère est pas là, ajouta Karen. Faut te déconditionner.

— Me déconditionner ?

— Oui. Mais c'est pas grave, tu restes la Déesse du Dortoir, va. Iiiiiriiiiiiiis !

— Iiiiiiriiiiiis ! Iiiiiiriiiiiis !

 _ **XXXX**_

— Orthia, qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes mains ?

Jusque là penchée avec Lily sur ses fiches de révisions DCFM, Iris redressa la tête en entendant l'exclamation paniquée de Mary. Orthia cacha rapidement ses mains sous la table en disant que ce n'était rien.

— Elles sont écarlates, insista Karen en lui prenant la main gauche. Et tu t'es griffée ?

— Oui je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, elles me démangent, un truc affreux, du coup je me gratte. Je vais passer chez Mrs Pomfresh après les épreuves, mais c'est sûrement à cause du stress, non ?

— C'est possible, approuva Lily en regardant les rougeurs d'Orthia. Pétunia fait une des réactions de ce genre aussi quand quelque chose la contrarie trop ou qu'elle est angoissée, elle attrape plein de plaques rouges dans le cou. En plus de sa grosse veine sur le front.

— C'est bizarre qu'on passe l'épreuve pratique le matin. D'habitude, c'est l'inverse, dit Orthia en replaçant ses mains sur ses genoux.

— Je pense que c'est parce que le professeur Tiddle veut surveiller l'épreuve théorique. Ça doit être plus simple pour lui, sûrement, comme il ne retravaille pas à temps complet, répondit Mary.

— Vous n'imaginez même pas comme je suis mal à chaque fois que je le vois, confia Iris, l'estomac retourné à l'idée de devoir affronter son professeur.

Mr Tiddle était revenu à Poudlard la veille, et était réapparu face aux élèves au dîner. Tous avaient été très surpris de lui trouver très bonne mine et de le voir d'aussi bonne humeur. Il était même venu remercier Iris et Sirius pour leur carte, en les rassurant sur le fait qu'il ne leur en voulait pas, mais qu'il espérait surtout qu'ils avaient retenu la leçon sur la dangerosité de déclencher des bagarres dans les couloirs. Il était reparti en chantonnant avant même qu'ils aient pu lui répondre ou lui poser la moindre question. En réalité, Mr Tiddle semblait tout simplement être un autre homme, et cela en avait déconcerté plus d'un.

— Je suis sûre qu'il ne t'en veut pas, essaya de la rassurer Lily. Il te l'a dit, après tout.

— Il pourrait, pourtant.

— Iris, je suis la première à dire que vous n'auriez pas dû aller confronter les deux folles, intervint Mary. Mais vraiment, ce qui est arrivé à Tiddle, ce n'était pas ta faute. C'est Bellona qui lui a lancé ce sort, pas toi. Et puis, même par rapport à ce sort, les gens disent que Tiddle devait déjà avoir un problème cardiaque pour qu'il l'affecte à ce point, il y a aussi une part de malchance.

— Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi même Bellona semblait aussi surprise par l'effet de son sort, approuva Lily. Tu vois Iris, il ne faut pas te rendre malade pour ça.

— Vous pensez vraiment que Tiddle avait déjà un souci ?

Sirius et le reste des garçons, qui prenaient leur petit-déjeuner juste à côté, étaient apparus comme par magie dans la conversation, glissant vers elles sur le banc.

— C'est la rumeur qui commence à courir. Les gens disent que s'il était malade, ça expliquerait aussi son comportement vraiment douteux par moment, expliqua Mary.

— Et tu pouvais pas partager cette information plus tôt ? s'agaça Sirius.

— Je ne voulais pas tracasser Iris avec ça, et toi et moi, on se parle pas beaucoup, Black. Et puis honnêtement, on entend que ça. Si tu prêtais un peu plus d'attention à ce qui se passe en dehors de ton petit monde, tu le saurais sûrement, si ça t'intéresse tellement, répliqua sèchement Mary.

Sirius l'ignora, reportant son attention sur sa tartine de marmelade, les sourcils froncés. Iris allait lui demander ce qu'il avait quand Remus, mal réveillé, renversa le pichet de jus d'oranges, inondant la table. Remus paraissait un peu anxieux face aux épreuves de Défense. Après tout, c'était sa spécialité, son point fort, et Iris comprenait qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de passer à côté. Lily elle, ne parlait que de l'importance d'avoir un Optimal à ses épreuves de Potions pour pouvoir faire les études qu'elle voulait.

Iris ne savait pas trop si elle avait angoisser ou non pour cette matière. Elle n'y était pas mauvaise, ni excellente d'ailleurs, mais elle se débrouillait. Si l'examinateur ne lui demandait pas l'impossible en pratique, elle s'en sortirait sans doute plutôt bien. Quant à la théorie, elle avait plutôt bien retenu ses cours, et les explications de Remus sur les points plus obscurs ces dernières semaines l'avaient bien aidée. L'autre jour encore, il avait pris le temps de leur réexpliquer quelques points, à Peter et elle, pendant que Sirius et James se défiaient au bras de fer, une fois de plus. En réalité, si elle doutait pouvoir obtenir un Optimal, Iris avait l'impression qu'elle était tout à fait capable d'avoir un Effort Exceptionnel. Le seul risque était que le sujet soit aussi complexe que celui de Métamorphose, avec de multiples questions ouvertes sur lesquelles elle peinerait sans doute.

Au moment de l'épreuve pratique, Iris attendit son tour en compagnie de Mary, qui jetait des coups d'œil furtifs à Remus assez régulièrement.

— Tu vas attraper un torticolis, se moqua Iris. Je n'arrive plus à te suivre Mary, tu veux te remettre avec lui ou non ?

— Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien du tout.

Iris fut assez surprise que Mary réponde à sa question, elle qui était devenue assez secrète et sur la défensive sur ce sujet. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elles n'étaient que toutes les deux. Mary n'avait pas de Lily à qui se confier, comme elle. Et Karen et Orthia avaient toujours elles aussi cultivé une complicité particulière entre elles. Mary, d'un naturel plus solitaire, avait toujours été un peu à part dans leur petit groupe. Parfois, Iris culpabilisait. Mais Mary semblait aimer être un peu plus solitaire qu'elles, souvent plongées dans un roman pendant des jours, sans trop se mêler à leurs conversations.

— Remus, en lui-même, me manque. Mais... Je t'avoue que je ne suis pas sûre de supporter Sirius et James comme je l'ai fait avant. Ils sont envahissants. Et puis...

— Et puis ?

— Non, rien, je me comprends.

— Tu sais Mary, si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux me parler. Ou à Lily. On s'inquiète pour toi, toutes les deux. On trouve que tu as beaucoup changé depuis que Mulciber t'a agressée. Tu me diras, c'est normal mais... Il ne faut pas que ça te change dans le sens où ça te fait souffrir.

— Ça va mieux, coupa Mary, un peu abrupt.

— Oui, je sais. Je te trouve plus toi, depuis quelques jours. Et ça me fait vachement plaisir, lui dit Iris.

Mary lui adressa un sourire discret et quelques minutes plus tard, Iris fut appelée pour passer son épreuve. Désormais rodée, elle signa la feuille d'émargement et se dirigea vers son examinateur avec automatisme. L'examinateur en question était assez sévère, et peu avenant, répondant à peine à son bonjour. Néanmoins, il ne lui demanda rien de bien compliqué, et Iris sortir de la salle avec la satisfaction d'avoir réussi à lancer un excellent sort de Désarmement, dont la rapidité avait surpris l'examinateur. Elle avait mal dosé son sort de Bouclier, mais cela avait été sa seule erreur.

— Il faut dire que tu as eu de l'entraînement, avec toutes les attaques de Bellona et Bellatrix, lui dit Lily, qui elle, avait réussi l'épreuve haut la main, recevant même les félicitations implicites de son examinatrice.

— On va peut-être pas pousser jusqu'à avoir de la reconnaissance quand même, marmonna Sirius.

— Je suppose que tu t'en es bien sorti aussi ? lui demanda Iris.

— Ouais, c'était vraiment pas moldu comme épreuve.

Quelques instants plus tard, Remus sortit avec un sourire radieux au visage, les pouces levés vers le haut.

— Mon petit Mumus, personne n'en doutais, t'es un as, lui dit chaleureusement Sirius en le prenant par les épaules.

— J'ai cru voir que tu t'en sortais bien, dit Remus à Iris.

— Affirmatif. J'espère que ça ira pour Peter, il était tout blanc quand je l'ai vu...

— S'il ne perd pas ses moyens, ça devrait aller.

— S'il ne perd pas ses moyens, répéta Sirius, avec un air entendu.

Heureusement, Peter ne perdit pas ses moyens. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de passer tout le déjeuner le nez dans ses cours, à lire frénétiquement ses notes en se permettant à peine une ou deux petites bouchées. Emeline, qui était venue manger avec lui, en petite-amie dévouée, finit par l'interroger pour l'aider à réviser. Peter était en train de définir un Détraqueur quand James, lassé, lui ordonna de se détendre un peu.

— Ça sert à rien ce que tu fais, Peter.

— T'en sais rien, contra Peter.

— Franchement, tu n'as pas arrêté de réviser. Ça fait des semaines que je t'entends ressasser tes définitions, c'est même ça qui m'a permis de les retenir, tiens. Tu connais le programme, Queudver, alors arrête, parce que là tu stresses tout le monde pour rien, insista James, se voulant rassurant. Pas vrai Emeline ?

Emeline, qui n'avait pas l'habitude que James s'adresse directement à elle, répondit avec l'assurance de quelqu'un qui ne se sent pas à sa place. Iris étant elle-même d'une nature discrète, compatit et essaya de sympathiser un peu plus avec elle. Elle l'avait presque toujours connu par le prisme de sa meilleure amie, Victoria Truman, qui se servait plus d'elle comme d'un faire-valoir, et Iris n'avait jamais pris vraiment la peine de mieux la connaître.

— Ça se passe bien pour toi les BUSE, Emeline ?

— J'ai complètement raté l'Astronomie...

— Bienvenue au club.

— La théorie en Métamorphose, pour les Sortilèges c'est pas génial mais pas catastrophique, ce matin pareil... Dans l'ensemble, moyen, en fait. On verra.

— Son truc, c'est le dessin. Elle est super douée, dit Peter sur le ton de la confidence.

— N'importe quoi.

— Toi, n'importe quoi ! s'écria Peter, outré.

— Tu dessines ? s'intéressa Iris.

— Je griffonne.

— Tu griffonnes quoi ? insista-t-elle.

Emeline rougit et replaça nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Sa timidité naturelle n'avait sans doute pas dû être aidée par le fait d'être constamment cantonnée au rôle de Victoria Truman, alias Queen Victoria.

— En fait, j'aime beaucoup l'art en général, dévia-t-elle la conversation. Je suis très admirative des peintres moldus, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris aussi l'option Étude des Moldus. Je ne sais pas si tu sais Iris, mais tu as le nom d'un peintre préraphaélite du XXe.

Autour d'elles, un relatif silence s'était fait dans le petit groupe et les autres les regardaient avec des yeux intrigués. Sirius en particulier regardait Emeline avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

— Ça te prend souvent de balancer des mots inconnus entre deux cuillères de pudding, comme ça ? Préraquoi ?

— Préraphaélite, répéta Peter pour elle, agacé.

— Et c'est quoi ça ? Un mouvement artistique moldu, c'est ça ? s'intéressa Sirius.

Sirius fixa Emeline avec intérêt, attendant la suite. Iris imaginait volontiers qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de se lancer dans un cours d'histoire de l'art en plein déjeuner, mais elle se prêta au jeu.

— C'est, en gros, un mouvement artistique du XXe qui admire et renoue avec le style peintres italiens du XVe.

Sirius hocha la tête et la gratifia d'un sourire, avant d'échanger un regard un peu étonné avec James. Emeline ne le remarqua pas, occupée à regrouper ses affaires. Elle embrassa Peter sur la joue avant de rejoindre sa table, leur adressant un petit signe de la main.

— Elle est pas con du tout ta copine, dit Sirius avec un air un peu trop surpris.

— Je sais, rétorqua Peter. Elle voudrait travailler dans une galerie ou un musée, après Poudlard.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout chez Poufsouffle ?

— Il n'y a pas que des cons chez Poufsouffle, Sirius, il y a des gens très biens, intervint Remus.

— Oui enfin mais tu m'excuseras, mais jusqu'à présent, c'est pas son intelligence ou sa culture qui m'ont frappé chez Vance. C'est pas pour te vexer Peter, mais je la voyais plutôt comme une copie de Truman. Elle cache bien son jeu, ajouta James. Putain, elle m'a scié les jambes, je m'y attendais pas.

— La question c'est surtout, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout avec Truman ? précisa Iris. En tout cas, elle est cool, comme fille.

L'heure de l'épreuve théorique arriva assez rapidement, et Peter malgré sa bonne humeur suite aux compliments autour de sa petite-amie, retomba vite dans un excès d'angoisse. Installée à sa table, Iris adressa une rapide prière silencieuse aux divinités disponibles et acceptant de lui donner un petit coup de pouce. Elle croisa le regard du professeur Tiddle, qui lui adresse un regard confiant avant de s'installer à sa table avec un livre.

— Vous pouvez commencer à composer.

 _1) Décrivez précisément les effets d'une piqûre de Billywig._

 _2) Définissez et expliquez le charme du Patronus._

 _3) Que regroupe l'appellation "Forces du Mal" ?_

 _4) Quel est le statut des Sirènes parmi les créatures magiques ? Pourquoi ?_

 _5) Comment peut-on vaincre un Epouvantard ? Détaillez votre réponse._

 _6) Donnez et expliquez les Sortilèges Impardonnables._

 _7) Commet peut-on vaincre un Kappa ? Détaillez votre réponse._

 _8) Qui est Norbert Dragonneau ? Détaillez votre réponse._

 _9) Quel est le moyen le plus efficace pour soigner une blessure causée par une créature ou un objet magique ?_

 _10) Donnez les éléments permettant d'identifier un loup-garou._

Jusque là transportée par l'adrénaline, Iris ne s'était pas arrêtée dans la rédaction de sa copie. Mais en voyant la dixième question, elle ne put s'en empêcher. Elle espérait sincèrement que Dumbledore n'avait aucun droit de regard sur les sujets, car sinon, c'était tout simplement jeter Remus dans la gueule du loup, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Elle se retint de ne pas jeter à Remus un regard paniqué, de peur de lui attirer des ennuis sans le vouloir. S'efforçant de rester concentrée sur sa copie, elle rédigea sa réponse.

 _10) Un loup-garou est une créature en laquelle se transforme chaque mois (à chaque pleine lune) un humain atteint de lycanthropie. Physiquement, il est difficile de différencier un loup-garou d'un loup ordinaire : cependant, ses pupilles et son museau sont de taille plus petite, et sa queue moins fournie._

Iris s'empêcha de rajouter qu'il lui semblait que de toute manière, si l'on était assez près pour observer la taille des pupilles d'un loup-garou, c'était qu'on était déjà bien trop près de lui pour ne pas finir en tartare.

 _C'est surtout au niveau du comportement que le loup-garou diffère du loup. Le loup-garou se montre extrêmement agressif et sanguinaire envers les êtres humains, tandis que le loup cherchera plutôt généralement à en fuir le contact. Les animaux et les autres créatures n'intéressent que peu le loup-garou._

Iris hésitait. Fallait-il détailler également les différences entre un humain lambda et un humain atteint de lycanthropie également ? Ils l'avaient vu rapidement en cours, ce qui avait dans doute dû provoquer des sueurs froides à Remus, mais ce n'était pas précisé dans la question. Est-ce que le terme de loup-garou englobait, dans ce sujet, la créature et le lycanthrope ? Le professeur Tiddle avait bien précisé que le statut des loups-garous était encore très flou. Dans le doute, Iris le rajouta, tout en éprouvant un certain malaise vis-à-vis de Remus. Elle s'attacha à préciser néanmoins que les lycanthropes n'avaient pas choisi leur condition, qui ressemblait presque à une malédiction et souffraient affreusement lors de leurs transformations, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Elle espérait seulement que la personne qui la corrigerait ne serait pas anti loup-garou.

Le professeur Tiddle se mit soudain à tousser violemment, et cela pendant un moment, au point qu'il sortit de la salle en laissant la surveillance au deuxième adulte présent, qui devait être un fonctionnaire du Ministère. Cela ajouta au malaise d'Iris, qui commençait à peiner à se concentrer sur son sujet. Distraite, elle se retourna vers ses camarades. Les garçons étaient plongés dans leurs copies. Orthia rêvassait, Karen se tenait la tête entre les mains pour réfléchir et Lily était vraisemblablement en train de se relire. Iris sentit son cœur s'emballer en voyant Mary immobile, les yeux fixés sur Remus. Elle le dévisageait nettement, semblant se poser mille questions. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait compris ? Ou au moins, qu'elle éprouve un doute ? Sentant sans doute qu'elle était observée, Mary tourna les yeux vers elle. Il se passa quelques secondes, et elle la fusilla du regard avant de reprendre sa plume et de poursuivre son examen. Iris, elle, ne se sentait pas bien. Surtout, elle peinait à répondre sereinement aux questions, ses pensées s'égarant systématiquement sur le sujet du secret de Remus.

— Plus que quelques minutes ! Relisez-vous ! Pensez à vérifier que vous avez bien identifié votre copie !

Iris soupira et reposa sa plume, laissant ses yeux parcourir sa copie sans être complètement concentrée sur sa relecture. Elle regarda sa copie s'envoler et bien vite, elle entendit le bruit assourdissant des chaises déplacées. En se levant à son tour, elle vit les garçons se rejoindre sous le regard attentif de Mary.

— Il était plutôt sympa le sujet, non ? lui dit Lily en posant une main sur son épaule.

— Ouais, ça va, répondit-elle alors qu'elles rejoignaient les autres pour sortir de la salle.

Mais Mary ne semblait pas vouloir les attendre, se dépêchant de rejoindre la sortie. Elle, d'habitude si tranquille, semblait presque vouloir pousser les autres élèves pour partir plus vite. Iris la suivit du regard en sentant son cœur s'emballer.

— Mais elle va où Mary comme ça ? s'étonna Lily. Elle a pas l'air bien. Tu crois qu'elle a foiré l'épreuve ?

Si Mary avait compris le secret de Remus, il fallait absolument qu'Iris aille lui parler, pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Elle ne savait pas forcément laquelle, mais elle avait le pressentiment qu'il valait mieux qu'elle lui parle. Elle ne voulait pas que Mary aille confronter Remus sans être plus sereine. C'était risquer un drame, surtout si encore une fois, cela parvenait aux oreilles de Sirius. Dans la mesure où il avait déjà du mal à s'entendre avec Mary, Iris préférait ne pas imaginer comment il pourrait réagir.

— Je vais lui parler, dit Iris en accélérant le pas.

— T'es sûre ? Mary est plutôt du genre à vouloir rester seule en ce moment, dit Lily en la rattrapant.

— On a un peu discuté aujourd'hui, je pense que ça ira. Tu sais quoi, partez sans nous... On se rejoint au lac, d'accord ?

— D'accord. Je préviendrais Sirius s'il se demande où tu es.

— Il a pas l'air de trop se rappeler mon existence pour l'instant, dit Iris en voyant Sirius plaisanter avec ses amis. Bon, je file, à tout de suite.

Iris se précipita pour rattraper Mary, qui se dirigeait vers les escaliers, la main crispée sur la anse de son sac.

— Mary, attends !

La blonde se retourna furtivement, sans pour autant s'arrêter. Elle ignora royalement Iris, commençant à monter rapidement les marches. Pressant le pas, Iris la rattrapa, l'attrapant par l'épaule.

— Mary, où est-ce que tu vas ?

— Je n'ai pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout envie de te parler, Iris !

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu sais depuis combien de temps ?

— Je sais quoi ? demanda Iris, en vérifiant d'un coup d'œil que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

Heureusement, les rares élèves qui n'avaient pas décidé d'aller dehors n'étaient pas à proximité. Mary s'approcha d'elle et eut le réflexe de chuchoter, voulant au moins être discrète, elle aussi.

— Que Remus est un loup-garou.

Ainsi, Mary savait. Avait-elle des suspicions depuis longtemps, confirmées par la question du sujet et l'attitude d'Iris ? Ou avait-elle réalisé en rédigeant sa copie ? C'était tout à fait possible, si comme Iris, elle avait parlé du lycanthrope. La définition était comme un récapitulatif parfait pour quelqu'un qui comme Mary, connaissait très bien Remus.

— Mary...

— N'essaie pas de nier, je sais que c'est ça. Ça explique tout. Depuis combien de temps tu sais ?

— J'ai promis de ne le dire à personne Mary...

— Oh, comme si tu ne l'avais pas dit à Lily... railla Mary.

— Je ne l'ai pas dit à Lily, je te le jure. Elle ne sait pas. Remus a paniqué quand je l'ai su... Mary, n'en parle à personne, et attends pour aller voir Remus si tu veux lui en parler, s'il te plaît. Je veux bien en discuter avec toi, tout t'expliquer.

— Tu ne l'as vraiment pas dit à Lily ? s'étonna-t-elle, avec un ton plus calme.

— Non, j'ai juré de ne pas le faire... A part les garçons et les profs au courant, je suis la seule à savoir.

— Oh.

— T'imaginais quoi ? Que tout Poudlard était au courant sauf toi ?

— Je pensais que j'étais la seule idiote à ne pas savoir parmi nous... Je ne sais pas trop... Je suis un peu choquée, en fait. Merde !

Iris allait rassurer Mary quand elle vit de loin Regulus Black descendre les escaliers en leur direction, seul. L'école était presque déserte, la plupart des élèves profitant du soleil dans le parc. Elle avait aperçu Severus se diriger vers le parc, le nez dans son brouillon. C'était donc l'occasion idéale pour remplir sa mission concernant l'été de Sirius. Iris ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée d'aller interroger Regulus, à qui elle n'avait jamais adressé la parole. Et que faire de Mary, qui avait l'air d'avoir vu un Détraqueur ?

— Mary... Je dois m'occuper d'un truc, mais ensuite, je t'expliquerais tout, d'accord ? Ne dis rien à personne pour l'instant, pas même aux garçons. On en discutera toutes les deux tranquillement.

Mary réfléchit un instant, visiblement très ébranlée parce qu'elle avait appris. Elle replaça nerveusement ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et hocha la tête.

— D'accord. De toute façon, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, de digérer un peu tout ça.

— Je te rejoins au dortoir dès que je peux. Ça te va ?

Mary hocha une nouvelle fois la tête avant de prendre la direction des quartiers du Gryffondor, avec l'air de s'être pris un piano sur la figure tant elle semblait hébétée. Iris la vit croiser Regulus dans les escaliers, et réfléchissant à toute vitesse à comment aborder le Serpentard sans trop attirer l'attention. Les couloirs étaient certes presque déserts, mais pas totalement, et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que les commérages fassent courir le bruit qu'elle se rapprochait de Regulus, ou une autre idiotie. Changeant son sac de côté, elle se mit à monter rapidement les marches. Une fois à la hauteur de Regulus, qui ne prit pas la peine de croiser son regard, elle lui rentra purement et simplement dedans, faisant tomber leurs affaires respectives et le déséquilibrant.

— Tu ne pourrais pas regarder où tu vas ! s'énerva Regulus.

Son air hautain, très aristocratique, lui fit irrémédiablement penser à Sirius quand il prenait ce malin plaisir à intimider les autres. Les deux frères se ressemblaient tout de même beaucoup, bien que Regulus était bien plus frêle que Sirius. Et moins beau, même si Iris se soupçonnait de ne pas être objective sur le sujet. Regulus changea furtivement d'expression en réalisant qui elle était.

— Et oh, c'est bon, les escaliers appartiennent à Serpentard maintenant ? s'écria Iris.

Ils se penchèrent tous les deux pour ramasser leurs affaires. Regulus avait des mouvements brusques et agacés. Iris avait peut-être agi un peu stupidement en le mettant dans de mauvaises dispositions.

— Il faut que je te parle, osa Iris en chuchotant.

Avec un peu de chance, le fait d'aller droit au but désarçonnerait assez Regulus pour lui faire perdre son agressivité.

— Quoi ?

— Je dois te parler, s'il te plaît. Deux minutes, à propos de Sirius.

Regulus se raidit et accéléra son rangement, lui lançant une petite insulte raciste au passage, qu'elle préféra ignorer.

— Sirius ne sait pas que je suis venue te parler. Deux minutes, s'il te plaît.

— Tu prends des risques, se moqua Regulus. Mon frère va mal réagir en apprenant que tu viens papoter avec moi. C'est pourquoi ? Des problèmes de couple par rapport à la personnalité de connard de mon frère que tu voudrais régler en le comprenant mieux ? Tu veux que je te parle de lui ?

Regulus était bien le frère de Sirius, il maniait le sarcasme avec la même agressivité et la même virulence. Commençant à être lassée, Iris décida une nouvelle fois d'aller droit au but. De toute manière, elle manquait de temps.

— Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est le "projet" de ton père pour Sirius cet été ? Ça avait l'air sérieux quand il en a parlé dans le bureau de McGonagall, et Sirius a aucune idée de ce que ça peut être. On doit s'inquiéter ?

Regulus sembla sincèrement surpris et ennuyé. Iris retenait un peu son souffle, espérant sincèrement avoir réussi à mettre le quatrième année dans leur camp pour cette histoire. Elle se sentit un peu peinée pour lui, en le voyant aussi tiraillé. Mais Regulus reprit vite son expression hautaine et fermée.

— Je crois qu'ils veulent l'envoyer à l'étranger, mais je ne sais pas où, ni pour combien de temps, ni pourquoi. J'ai juste entendu des bribes de conversation.

Iris sentit un étau enserrer sa poitrine. Savoir Sirius aussi loin géographiquement de toute forme de soutien pendant l'été avait quelque chose de très angoissant, d'autant qu'une telle décision ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle imaginait mal le père de Sirius lui offrir une croisière ou un séjour linguistique... Il fallait qu'ils en sachent plus, s'ils devaient l'aider.

— Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de te renseigner ?

— Bah voyons. Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

— Pour la même raison que tu viens de me dire le peu que tu savais, osa Iris.

Regulus ne dit plus rien, regardant en contrebas. Iris jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et vit Mulciber arriver vers eux. Espérant avoir fait mouche, elle se dépêcha de finir de ranger son sac pour partir au plus vite.

— C'est mon livre, objecta Iris alors que Regulus s'emparait de son exemplaire de _Vie et Habitat des Animaux fantastiques_.

— Je sais, chuchota Regulus en se relevant.

Sans plus lui dire un mot, il reprit sa descente des marches en fourrant son livre dans son sac. Elle l'observa discrètement arriver à la hauteur de Mulciber et se diriger vers les cachots sans savoir ce qu'elle devait penser de tout cela.

Se sentant un peu submergée, Iris s'assit sur les marches pendant quelques secondes, la tête entre les mains. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Regulus accepte d'aider son frère. Elle espérait sincèrement que son intervention n'avait pas servi à rien. Au moins, ils savaient qu'il était question d'envoyer Sirius à l'étranger, et savaient un peu plus à quoi s'en tenir. Quel était l'intérêt ? Qu'il y avait-il dans ce pays étranger qui ne pouvait pas se faire en Angleterre ? Était-ce simplement pour mieux couper Sirius de tout contact avec ses amis ?

Iris devait cependant remettre ses questions à plus tard, car elle devait aller retrouver Mary. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle découvre le problème de Remus aujourd'hui, et de cette manière ? Tout s'accumulait aujourd'hui, et Iris était ressentait de plus en plus l'envie de se réfugier dans son lit en laissant à quelqu'un d'autres le soin de gérer tout cela. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi, en disant à Lily qu'elle la retrouverait au lac. Les filles allaient les attendre, se demander où elles étaient et peut-être finir par les rejoindre dans la chambre. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée qu'elles débarquent en pleine discussion sur la lycanthropie de Remus. Elle avait plutôt intérêt à aller prévenir Lily avant de rejoindre Mary. Au moins, cela aurait l'avantage de lui permettre de souffler deux minutes en plaisantant avec les autres avant de replonger dans les drames. En soupirant, Iris prit donc la direction du parc.

Elle avait fait quelques dizaines de mètres en direction du lac, le cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure, quand elle eut la surprise de voir qu'un attroupement s'était formé sur l'une des rives du lac. C'était d'ailleurs celle où les garçons appréciaient de se poser. Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, Iris plissa les yeux et accéléra le pas, surtout lorsqu'elle entendit des cris. Et elle connaissait très bien les voix dont provenaient les cris. Inquiète, elle vit Lily quitter l'attroupement et se diriger vers elle rapidement, les poings serrés, alors que Potter l'appelait.

— Lily, c'est quoi ce bordel ? lui demanda Iris.

La plupart des élèves riaient. Après l'avoir rejoint, Iris constata que Lily pleurait, essuyant rageusement des larmes qu'elles essayait de toute évidence de retenir à grand peine. Orthia et Karen les rejoignirent, attrapant Lily par l'épaule.

— Ça va aller Lily ? demanda Karen avec inquiétude.

— Mais il se passe quoi ? s'énerva Iris.

Avec stupeur, elle vit Severus décoller du sol pour se retrouver suspendu dans les airs, tête à l'envers, sa robe rabattue dévoilant ses jambes grêles et noueuses, ainsi qu'un caleçon grisâtre.

— Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilo ? s'écria la voix de James avec un horrible enthousiasme.

Lily laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot. Elle la suppliait du regard de faire quelque chose, elle le devinait sans peine. Mais Iris ne s'expliquait pas ce qui avait pu pousser sa meilleure amie à abandonner Severus dans une position aussi délicate.

— Iris...

— Je m'en occupe, dit rapidement Iris en confiant son sac à Orthia.

La Gryffondor sortit sa baguette de sa poche et s'approcha du cercle formé autour de Severus. James avait sa baguette en l'air, prêt à lancer son sort, mais gêné par Remus, qui semblait essayer de l'en dissuader. Sirius lui, semblait très heureux et amusé de la situation. Tout comme Peter, d'ailleurs.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Faites-le descendre ! intervint Iris en poussant ceux qui la gênaient pour rejoindre les garçons.

— Leighton ! Inutile de défendre Servilius, il paraît qu'il se débrouille très bien tout seul ! C'est ça hein, Rogue ? lui répondit James, moqueur.

— Fais-le descendre, répéta-t-elle.

— Sirius, tu lui expliques ?

— Mais bien évidemment !

Sirius ne prit pas la peine de la regarder pour lui parler, comme s'il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du spectacle de Rogue humilié que lui offrait James. Iris sentit une curieuse sensation tordre son ventre. Il y avait quelque chose d'affreusement malsain dans le comportement de Sirius.

— Pour résumer, il a insulté Lily alors qu'elle essayait de le défendre. Elle était en train de nous engueuler, et lui, il la traite de sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe !

Choquée, Iris ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller des yeux ronds comme des billes. Même si l'insulte ne lui était pas destinée personnellement et qu'elle lui était seulement rapportée, l'entendre lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Severus n'avait pas pu faire ça. Il n'avait pas pu insulter Lily de la pire des manières, en l'attaquant sur sa nature profonde, sur son identité, sur la soi-disant impureté de son sang. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas envie que ce soit possible. Severus venait de trahir Lily de la pire manière, et Iris ressentait l'envie formidable de lui mettre un coup de poing dans son horrible nez.

— Donc tu comprends, il a définitivement besoin qu'on lui remette un peu les idées en place.

Iris était furieuse. Elle essaya de croiser le regard de Severus pour l'affronter, lui dire avec les yeux toute la déception et la rage qu'il lui inspirait. Mais Severus regardait ailleurs, les yeux braqués tour à tour sur James ou dans le vide. Lui aussi, il avait de la rage dans les yeux. Ses yeux brillaient de haine, comme s'il essayait de tuer James. Avec ses yeux et son visage rouges, haineux, gonflé de colère, ses cheveux à l'envers, il avait l'air grotesque. Iris remarqua soudain qu'il avait du savon autour de la bouche, ajoutant à son ridicule. Les rires continuaient de fuser autour d'eux, réagissant aux blagues des garçons qu'Iris n'entendait plus.

Severus était ridicule, détestable, et elle avait envie de lui faire du mal, parce qu'elle était terriblement en colère. Mais Iris savait aussi que quelque chose n'allait pas dans tout ça. Elle ne pouvait pas décemment participer à cette humiliation publique. Pas seulement parce que Lily lui avait demandé. Pas seulement parce que Severus avait été un ersatz d'ami à un moment, et qu'il fallait l'aider, en souvenir du bon vieux temps. C'était un ensemble. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Severus continué à être humilié ainsi, et encore moins laisser James le dénuder devant un public d'adolescents si friands de harcèlements. Elle qui avait été si mortifiée avec l'épisode du débardeur et des araignées, elle n'imaginait même pas comment devait se sentir Severus maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne réagissait ? Quel était leur problème ? Est-ce que ses camarades de Gryffondor avaient oublié les humiliations dont Orthia avait été victime, et combien elle en avait souffert ? Dans quel monde réglait-on un conflit en suspendant quelqu'un par les pieds au milieu d'une foule dans le but de l'humilier, de l'agresser plus honteusement ? Quelle était la prochaine étape, la torture ?

— Fais-le descendre, répéta Iris.

— Je crois que t'as bien saisi ce qu'on t'a raconté, Leighton, répondit James.

— J'ai très bien compris. Fais-le descendre.

Elle avait toujours pensé, que sous leurs attitudes d'adolescents débiles, les Maraudeurs étaient des gentils garçons. Des mecs biens, des chouettes gars, avec un vrai bon fond. Mais Iris avait toujours été convaincue aussi que l'humiliation n'était pas vraiment un truc de gentils. Elle chassa les images des tortures qu'elles soupçonnait avoir été utilisées sur son frère de sa tête, envahie par une envie de pleurer qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Voilà qu'elle mélangeait tout. Elle était fatiguée.

— Désolé Leighton, mais c'est pas prévu. Il faut que Servilius retienne la leçon.

— Tu comptes lui expliquer la notion de racisme en lui enlevant son caleçon ? Pertinent, Potter. Fais-le descendre !

— Putain Leighton, commence pas ! Va consoler Lily et t'occupe pas de ça, si ça te gêne.

— Potter, je ne déconne pas, dit Iris en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

— Sirius, raisonne un peu ta copine.

— Leighton, arrête tes conneries. Il ne mérite pas que tu l'aides et il ne veut pas que tu l'aides. C'est Servilius, merde ! On s'en fout !

— Mais bordel Black, t'as quoi dans la tête toi aussi ? Ouais c'est Servilius, d'accord ! Mais toi, t'es juste Sirius Black, d'accord ? Il n'y a rien qui vous donne le droit de le martyriser comme ça ! Alors maintenant, FAITES-LE DESCENDRE !

Pour toute réponse, James s'amusa à faire monter un peu plus haut Severus dans les airs. Plus que simplement humiliant, c'était maintenant dangereux. Atterrée, Iris se demandait comment interrompre cette folie. Désarmer ou se jeter sur Potter, c'était prendre le risque de voir Severus s'effondrer sur le sol.

— Remus, il n'y a pas une once de préfet en toi qui se dit que peut-être, c'est le moment d'intervenir avec un peu plus de conviction ?

— Oh c'est bon, ne joue pas la carte du préfet, râla Sirius. Sérieusement Leighton, personne ne te demande ton avis, en fait.

La remarque de Sirius déclencha des murmures et des rires parmi les élèves présents, en particulier chez les filles. Bien évidemment, voir un couple se disputer en public était encore une source adorée de divertissement chez les amateurs de commérage. Iris n'arrivait pas à croire que Sirius lui parlait aussi mal devant tout ce monde. Furieuse, elle avait elle aussi envie de lui savonner la bouche. Elle était déçue et blessée, surtout.

— Je ne vais pas vous laisser faire. Vous comptez faire quoi ? Me jeter un sort ? Me plaquer au sol ? Ou mieux me suspendre dans les airs aussi, comme Rogue ? Mais allez-y, faites-vous plaisir, je suis curieuse de savoir à quel point vous pouvez être cons ! Jusqu'où vous pouvez aller pour faire du mal à quelqu'un !

Remus chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de James, insistant. Contrarié, le poursuiveur finit par soupirer de manière très théâtral.

— Tu sais quoi Leighton, t'as gâché tout le plaisir. Et puis bon, finalement, je tiens à mes yeux.

D'un geste, James décala Severus vers le lac, dans lequel il le laissa tomber. La plupart des élèves éclata de rire, et certains osèrent même applaudir. Iris paniqua un instant. Plus jeune, Severus ne savait pas bien nager. Heureusement, il avait dû se perfectionner depuis cette époque. Il s'éloigna pour sortir du lac plus loin, loin de la foule qui le sifflait. Sirius éclata de rire et s'approcha de James pour lui taper dans la main. Remus lui, avait changé de couleur, comme s'il ne réalisait que maintenant ce à quoi il avait participé. Iris était furieuse contre lui. Elle l'était aussi contre Peter, mais elle s'attendait à ce qu'il n'ait pas le cran de s'opposer à James et Sirius. Mais Remus ? Remus aurait dû agir, s'imposer pour de vrai, plutôt que de protester sans vraiment chercher à être entendu.

Et Sirius riait avec James, content de lui, vraisemblablement. Elle était devenue transparente. Sirius était-il déconnecté à ce point de la réalité pour ne pas se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer ? Bon sang, ce qu'elle avait envie de lui faire du mal, elle aussi, de le faire réagir.

— Allez Leighton, fais pas la gueule, on l'a pas fait ! la héla James, pendant que Sirius semblait se rappeler son existence.

Iris bouillonnait. Elle comprenait tellement Lily et ses excès de moralisation, à les voir comme ça, comme des petits princes au milieu de leur cour minable. Réalisaient-ils qu'en plus de malmener Severus, ils l'avaient malmenée, elle aussi ? Elle voulait leur arracher leur stupide sourire triomphant, qu'ils entendent raison. Elle voulait que Sirius s'excuse, lui dise qu'il avait eu tort. Que James reconnaisse que lui aussi, n'avait été qu'un petit con. Qu'ils ne le referaient plus. Mais si Iris se sentait aussi mal, c'était aussi parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'assister à quelque chose d'irrécupérable.

— Vous êtes une belle bande de connards, cracha Iris en s'approchant. Des pauvres mecs.

— C'est bon Leighton, t'es pas contente, on a compris, dit Sirius. Mais...

— Non visiblement, t'as pas compris Sirius, le coupa Iris sans réaliser qu'elle employait son prénom. Vous me dégoûtez.

— Super. Donc tu nous fais une scène pour un putain de Serpentard raciste.

— Non. Je fais une scène pour des putains de brutes qui se croient tout permis. Entre le prétentieux, le cruel, le lâche et l'idiot, il y a du choix avec vous. C'est pas la peine de chercher qui est qui, chaque adjectif s'applique à chacun d'entre vous.

— Arrête ça Leighton, menaça Sirius.

Sirius n'appréciait sûrement pas d'être insulté par sa petite-amie devant ses amis et autant de monde. Iris elle, mourrait d'envie de lui faire ressentir ce que ça faisait, de se voir piétiné par quelqu'un qu'on aimait.

— Ou bien quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, hein ? Connard, va.

Iris vit Sirius faire un pas en avant mais James le retint par l'épaule, en lui disant de la laisser se calmer. Bien sûr, c'était à elle de devenir rationnelle. Évidemment. Après un regard dégoûté sur le reste des Maraudeurs et aussi, sur les élèves présents qu'elle pensait plus humains, Iris tourna les talons et fila vers le château, se préparant à ramasser Lily à la petite cuillère.

Lily avait ensorcelé les rideaux de son lit et s'était refusée à parler à qui que ce soit jusqu'à ce que Iris arrive. Elle était sortie de son refuge, les yeux rouges et brillants lorsque Iris lui avait demandé de sortir de là. Lily l'avait interrogée du regard, se demandant si la dignité de Severus avait pu être sauvée.

— Ils se sont contentés de le jeter dans le lac, dit ironiquement Iris.

— Tu as pleuré ?

Surprise, Iris ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle s'attendait à ce que Lily s'inquiète plus pour Severus, cherche à avoir plus de ses nouvelles. Mais Lily, plutôt que de s'interroger sur Severus, s'inquiétait de savoir si elle avait pleuré.

— Je ne te cacherais pas que les choses ont eu du mal à s'arranger d'elles-même, confia Iris.

— Sirius ?

— Tous. Mais oui.

Iris avait envie de pleurer. Elle se sentait comme l'héroïne d'un mauvais drame. Or, elle n'était même pas faite pour être celle d'un bon drame. Non, Iris aimait les choses simples, tranquilles, évidentes, calmes. C'était l'une des choses que Sirius appréciait chez elle. C'était très curieux.

— Lily, ça va aller ? demanda Iris, préférant éviter de penser à Sirius et elle.

— C'est fini Iris, dit Lily avant que sa voix s'étouffe dans un sanglot.

Lily fondait en larmes, s'écroulait, terriblement blessée. Calmement Iris vint s'assoir à côté d'elle. Elle avait régulièrement espéré que Lily finisset par ouvrir les yeux sur sa relation avec Severus. Mais maintenant qu'elle la voyait lucide, mais aussi malheureuse, Iris avait envie de remonter le temps pour tout arranger.

— On va vous laisser, chuchota Karen.

Les filles quittèrent la chambre en silence, Mary échangeant un regard entendu et encourageant avec Iris. Doucement, la jeune fille passa un bras autour de sa meilleure amie, qui ne semblait pas avoir assez de larmes pour pleurer.

— Lily...

— Je suis tellement en colère et à la fois tellement triste Iris, je me sens tellement mal... Je lui en veux tellement.

— Je sais.

— Comment il a pu me faire ça ? Cracher sur notre amitié avec une insulte pareille ? Et... Putain Iris, c'est comme s'il me donnait tort sur toutes ces années à le défendre contre tout le monde, à lui pardonner. C'est comme s'il avait crié au monde entier "Mais t'as été tellement conne !"

Lily sanglota encore un moment, et Iris ne dit presque rien, se contentant d'être là, et d'écouter quand Lily avait envie de libérer sa rage. Elle finit par se calmer, reprenant le contrôle d'elle-même avec une détermination dans le regard qu'Iris trouva assez impressionnante.

— Ma vie va être beaucoup plus simple, maintenant. Crois-moi, j'en ai fini avec lui, dit Lily en refaisant sa queue de cheval et en essuyant ses dernières traces de larmes.

 _ **XXXX**_

Une nouvelle fois, Iris se retrouvait à se maudire de s'être laissée convaincue. Elle voyait Sirius s'agiter dans la chambre et elle savait que rien de bon ne sortirait de tout cela. La petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de prendre ses jambes à son cou et d'aller pleurer sur son sort en mangeant des Chocogrenouilles. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer avec Sirius. Mais tout le monde disait qu'il fallait crever l'abcès, parce que la dernière fois, laisser s'envenimer les choses avait été catastrophique. Ils s'étaient calmés tous les deux, s'étaient ignorés au dîner, et tout le monde était d'accord pour dire qu'il était plus sain qu'ils s'expliquent. Iris avait résisté, jusqu'à ce que Lily descende parler à Severus pour qu'il comprenne qu'il fallait la laisser tranquille. C'était très courageux de la part de Lily. Iris avait vu dans ses yeux qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas cette fois. Alors Iris s'était dit que si Lily prenait autant sur elle, elle aussi, elle pouvait bien aller parler avec Sirius. Au moins, les autres n'essaieraient plus de les rabibocher. Personne n'avait l'air de réaliser qu'elle voulait rompre avec lui. D'un autre côté, elle ne l'avait pas encore dit à voix haute.

— Je comprends pas Leighton. T'étais furieuse, je sais. Mais me traiter de connard parce que j'ai ennuyé Rogue ? Il a traité ta meilleure amie de tu sais quoi ! C'était pas non plus un martyr ! Et tu me gonfles, à rien répondre ! Merde !

Iris n'arrivait pas à aligner plus que deux mots. En réalité, elle s'en empêchait. Elle était persuadée que si elle se l'autorisait, elle allait dire des choses affreuses à Sirius, et elle n'en avait pas envie. Il les méritait. Mais elle était fatiguée, et elle avait l'horrible l'impression que tout ça n'en valait plus la peine.

— Je comprends que tu aies envie de le défendre. C'est quelque chose de plutôt bien chez toi... Mais merde Leighton, on peut pas décemment se disputer pour Servilio ! Franchement !

Sirius n'avait rien compris, toujours pas. Lentement, toujours assise sur son lit, elle croisa les bras, comptant le laisser continuer sa tirade.

— Mais dis quelque chose !

— Tu veux que je te dise quoi, Black ? Tu es convaincu d'avoir raison, d'être dans ton droit. Je ne vais pas te dire que oui pour te faire plaisir.

— Alors on fait quoi ? Franchement, j'ai pas envie que tu m'en veuilles pendant des jours. C'est bientôt les vacances, on va pas les passer chacun dans notre coin pour se réconcilier dans le train... Surtout à cause de Rogue, quoi, répéta une fois de plus Sirius.

— Black, le problème de fond, c'est pas Rogue. C'est toi.

— Le problème, c'est pas que j'ai cherché Rogue cet après-midi ? Tu te fiches de moi ?

— Tu ne l'as pas cherché ou ennuyé. Tu l'as humilié publiquement, et sûrement traumatisé à vie.

— Bouh, pauvre Servilio... Leighton, sérieusement !

— Tu t'es comporté comme une brute. Tu l'as agressé. C'était pas plus louable que la fois où Mulciber a agressé Mary, ou quand Bellona et Bellatrix m'ont attaquée.

— On l'a suspendu dans les airs, pas attaqué avec de la magie noire ! C'est plutôt son rayon à lui ! Et il l'avait bien mérité ! s'offusqua Sirius.

Iris soupira. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Constater à quels points ses valeurs étaient finalement différentes de celles de Sirius était vraiment douloureux.

— Elle est où la limite Sirius ? C'est pas juste un coup de poing lancé par impulsion, ce que vous avez fait. C'est chercher sciemment à humilier quelqu'un, à lui faire du mal, en ayant eu tout le temps de réaliser que c'était mal, de faire marche arrière. Et ne dis pas qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Les filles m'ont dit qu'il n'avait rien fait quand vous l'avez attaqué la première fois. Apparemment, tu t'ennuyais, et James a voulu te distraire. Tu le vois, le côté malsain là ? Tu vois ce qui me dérange ?

— C'était pas juste parce qu'on s'ennuyait. C'était un prétexte, le déclencheur, si tu veux. Alors avant de juger, écoute deux minutes ce que j'ai à dire, Miss Parfaite, d'accord ?

Iris lui fit signe de s'expliquer, peu convaincue, mais intriguée parce qu'il avait à dire. Elle avait le secret espoir que Sirius dise quelque chose qui lui permette instantanément de le pardonner, et de l'excuser. Et si Severus lui avait fait quelque chose ? Ce n'était pas si fou d'imaginer cela.

— Je crois que Rogue est de mèche avec Bellatrix et Bellona. Je suis persuadé qu'il a empoisonné Joke avec elles d'une façon ou d'une autre, quoiqu'en dise McGonagall. Le cœur de Joke s'est arrêté, c'est ça ? Comme ça ? Tu trouves pas ça bizarre que Tiddle se retrouve lui aussi avec un arrêt cardiaque après s'être pris un Stupéfix, quand bien même il aurait été amélioré ? Franchement !

— T'es en train de dire...

— Que si Tiddle était si étrange au fur et à mesure de l'année, c'est parce que quelqu'un l'empoisonnait lentement. Et je ne vois pas qui d'autres dans cette école serait aussi doué en Potions que Rogue pour faire un truc pareil. Je ne dis pas que c'est son idée, c'est forcément celle des deux folles, surtout depuis qu'elles font partie du fan-club de Voldemort. Et par pure vengeance envers toi, elles ont administré le poison à Joke.

— Et pourquoi empoisonner Tiddle ?

— Ça, je sais pas encore.

Iris était surprise. Sirius semblait convaincu, et elle devait avouer que son histoire n'était pas si tirée par les cheveux en ce qui concernait Bellatrix et Bellona. Mais elle avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer Severus participer à l'empoisonnement d'un professeur. Tout comme elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il avait pu aider à tuer son chat. C'était juste impensable.

— Tu comprends ? lui demanda Sirius, la sortant de ses réflexions.

— Si je comprends quoi ? Que tu as attaqué Severus sans aucune preuve, juste sur tes convictions personnelles, qui ne l'oublions pas, sont basées sur la haine obsessionnelle que tu lui portes ?

— Je te dis que ce mec a peut-être tué ton chat, et c'est ta seule réaction ? Me reprocher encore des choses ?

— Mais putain Black, tu peux pas toujours faire justice toi-même comme ça ! C'est pas comme ça que ça marche la vie !

— Oh, et ça marche comment ? On se laisse marcher dessus constamment ?

Sirius fonçait tête baissée dans les murs, sans écouter personne, et surtout pas elle. Elle le voyait de façon évidente maintenant. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été plus lucide plus tôt ? Elle avait toujours eu connaissance de son côté harceleur avec Severus. En première année, elle l'avait même consolé avec Lily plusieurs fois. Pour une raison idiote, elle avait détourné le regard, imaginé que c'était de l'histoire ancienne, ou que ça ne blessait plus personne désormais. Elle s'était dit aussi que Severus le méritait. Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle avait continué de le penser. Sans l'épisode du lac, Iris serait sans doute toujours persuadée que Sirius était un garçon agité, impulsif, mais qui avait ses raisons d'agir comme il le faisait. Tout le monde l'adorait, c'était donc au fond, il n'était pas si méchant que ça.

Et non, Sirius n'était pas méchant, il était juste complètement inconscient et déconnecté de la réalité. Sirius n'était pas un garçon équilibré. Il n'était pas mauvais, mais non, il n'avait pas raison.

— Je te parle Leighton, bordel !

— Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

— Tu veux dire quoi par là ?

— Je veux dire que je t'avais prévenu. Je te l'avais dit. Je t'avais dit que je supporterais pas d'être à nouveau traitée comme une merde.

— Mais c'est Rogue qu'on a suspendu, pas toi !

— Tu ne te rends même pas compte de la façon dont tu t'es comporté avec moi au lac... C'était juste... Je ne peux pas accepter ça. Et je veux plus accepter la manière dont tu traites les gens en général, en fait.

— Pardon ?

— Tu veux que je te dise Black ? J'aime pas la manière dont tu t'adresses à Mary, ni celle avec laquelle tu vannes Peter. Je n'aime pas ta façon de mettre les gens mal à l'aise à la moindre occasion, comme si tu n'attendais que ça.

Iris avait dit tout cela avec un calme effarant. Sirius l'avait tellement blessée, elle se sentait tellement plus bas que terre qu'elle n'avait pas la force de s'énerver. Elle se sentait malheureuse.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec moi, si je t'insupporte tellement ? s'énerva-t-il.

Iris le fixa, mal à l'aise. Elle se sentait perdue et idiote, aussi. C'était comme si une collision d'idées avait eu lieu dans sa tête.

— Je vois. Donc tu veux rompre pour Servilio. Super. J'ai toujours dit que t'étais pas le genre à faire des histoires pour rien, bah putain, je me suis bien trompé.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui suis à l'origine de tout ça.

— Non, toi t'es parfaite, et moi je suis un sociopathe. Tu sais quoi Leighton, casse-toi. T'es qu'une pauvre fille trop mal dans sa peau pour oser comprendre quoique ce soit à la vie. J'ai fait des tas d'efforts pour toi, mais ça, tu t'en fous. Tu joues la fille sympa, mais t'es qu'une salope.

Elle savait très bien ce que faisait Sirius. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Il la cherchait, il voulait qu'ils se disputent, il voulait laisser libre court à sa colère, et c'était plus difficile quand la personne en face de soi ne jouait pas le jeu. Iris ne devait pas répondre à ses provocations.

— Mais regarde toi dans un miroir, Sirius ! T'es juste tellement paumé que t'es pas capable d'avoir une relation normale avec les gens ! On dirait que tu cherches constamment à blesser les gens autour de toi ! éclata cependant Iris, piquée au vif.

— C'est combien pour la séance de psychomage ? railla Sirius alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

Par réflexe, Iris recula d'un pas. Elle n'aimait pas les yeux qu'avait Sirius, et elle avait le désagréable souvenir de la nuit où elle avait découvert que Remus était un loup-garou en tête. Sirius éclata de rire, en lui demandant si elle n'avait pas peur du ridicule.

— Tu déconnes sérieusement, reprit Iris. Je te préviens Black, tu vas pas pouvoir tenir longtemps comme ça. Ni toi, ni les autres. Ça va te péter à la gueule un jour.

— Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? rétorqua Sirius en lui ouvrant la porte violemment, l'air mauvais, et en la poussant dehors.

Ce que Iris savait, c'est que lorsqu'elle avait compris que Mary avait réalisé que Remus était un loup-garou, une de ses premières réactions avait été de s'inquiéter de la façon dont Sirius réagirait. Et ce n'était pas normal. Tout le monde avait toujours su à Poudlard que Sirius Black n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Qu'il était impulsif, un peu narcissique, et très versatile. Iris avait toujours imaginé qu'il se calmerait en grandissant. Mais du petit garçon colérique, Sirius était passé à un jeune homme de plus en plus rempli de rage, et avec de moins en moins de conscience des limites. Et puisque le reste des Maraudeurs était resté près de la porte tout du long, comme pour freiner Sirius dans l'un de ses accès, Iris se disait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à le penser.

* * *

 _(*) Les serpents flippant parce qu'ils marchent sur leur ventre, c'est Kaamelott, bien sûr. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher._

 _Bon... J'en connais deux ou trois qui vont crier au scandale, d'autres qui vont vouloir pousser Iris à assommer Sirius à coup de tracts féministes. J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions.  
_

 _Vous savez depuis un moment que j'essaie de faire de Sirius ado un personnage complexe. En fait, je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer autrement que bourré de violence et de mal-être : on parle quand même d'un mec qui a décidé de tuer Rogue en l'envoyant à un loup-garou. Dans le genre perturbé, il se pose là, quand même. Je l'imagine très bien capable d'exploser, de toute faire rater alors que les choses allaient bien avec Iris jusqu'à présent._

 _Le pas de travers, en plus de celui de Sirius, c'est aussi celui de Severus, qui a perdu l'amitié et la confiance de Lily. Je ne souhaitais pas faire d'iris une héroïne en la faisant le défendre, mais j'aime à penser qu'Iris du haut de son terrible manque d'assurance habituel, en gagne ici, réagissant pour les plusieurs raisons évoqués dans le chapitre. J'ai écarté volontairement Mary et Iris du début de la scène, car je pense que les choses se seraient calmées plus vite dès le début si Lily avait eu du soutien face aux garçons. Et Orthia et Karen, malgré toutes leurs qualités, n'aiment pas s'opposer à James et Sirius, et cela depuis toujours._

 _La chute est rude pour Iris, je ne vous le cache pas. Elle se sentait plus proche, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement de Sirius, elle était plus sereine. Mais les choses pouvaient-elles se passer autrement avec l'attaque sur Severus ? Honnêtement, je n'y crois pas du tout. Il y a trop de casseroles pour tout le monde dans tout ç si elle est aussi malheureuse et en colère, c'est bien parce qu'elle avait fini par l'avoir dans la peau, son Black.  
_

 _Bon... J'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse vaquer à vos occupations. Ou me laisser un petit mot. Si, si. Ça me ferait plaisir.D'ailleurs, je vous défie de répondre aux questions de l'épreuve théorique, hormis la 10. Gardez la pêche, et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre pour un barbecue, une main aux fesses et un maillot de bain ! (WTF ?)  
_


	22. Patauger dans la marmelade

_Salut tout le monde ! Oui oui, le nouveau chapitre est là, et bon, il est costaud ! J'ai pris du temps car je l'ai beaucoup réécrit avant d'être satisfaite..._

 _Je vous remercie énormément pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre, j'ai été extrêmement touchée par vos compliments. Les RàR arrivent, mais je suis débordée, et je préfère vous publier le chapitre avant car je sais que vous l'attendez. Un gros merci quand même en attendant, notamment à **Guest** l'éternelle enthousiaste dont le message m'a fait très plaisir, à **Flamres** (clairement, sacré bourbier !), Ewylyn et tous ses jolis compliments en avalanche , et Aliena à qui je souhaite la bienvenue par ici : merci d'apprécier d'autant l'histoire, le personnage d'Iris, tes mots m'ont fait très plaisir. Vraiment merci, merci tout le monde, vous êtes super motivants !_

 _Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !_

 _ **Chapitre 22**_

 _ **Patauger dans la marmelade**_

Un mal de tête lancinant réveilla Iris, qui s'était pourtant endormie sans doute à peine une trentaine de minutes auparavant. Le soleil s'était levé et chauffait déjà sa peau à travers les rideaux mal fermés de son lit. Elle n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, en proie à des attaques de nervosité qui ne l'avaient pas lâchée d'une semelle. Le peu de temps où elle avait réussi à trouver le sommeil, elle avait rêvé de Sirius, à croire que son subconscient essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Elle venait de rompre avec lui, et elle faisait des rêves où elle se jetait littéralement sur lui ? Des rêves loin d'être sages qui plus est, comme si la tentation était décuplée maintenant qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui. C'était malin.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir l'estomac à l'envers et le cœur en miettes. Iris ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, et elle se trouvait stupide. Elle était ridicule, à se lamenter comme ça. Iris faisait tout pour ravaler ses larmes, pour ignorer cette impression de vide en elle. Elle n'avait que seize ans, elle aurait d'autres occasions d'être heureuse et malheureuse en amour, sans doute. Sirius n'était certainement pas le seul garçon sur cette terre. Ces conseils, qu'elle avait tant de fois donnés à ses amies lorsqu'elles avaient un chagrin d'amour, Iris les entendait de la part des filles aussi à présent, et se les martelait elle-même constamment. Mais rien n'y faisait. C'était à croire qu'on lui avait jeté un sort pour qu'elle patauge dans un marasme déprimant, qui débordait de souvenirs de fous rires, de bras tendres passés autour de ses épaules, de baisers au goût de marmelade d'oranges, mais aussi de reproches, d'insultes et de colère.

Lentement et le plus discrètement possible, Iris s'était levée et avait filé sous la douche, espérant y retrouver des idées un peu plus claires. Force était de constater que malgré l'odeur énergisante de son savon aux agrumes, elle semblait prise au piège d'une déprime vraiment tenace. Elle s'était habillée avec les réflexes d'un automate, avec cette sensation désagréable de se sentir sur le point de fondre en larmes à tout moment.

— Si tu veux, je me dépêche et on va prendre notre petit-déjeuner dans les premiers, pour éviter Sirius, chuchota gentiment Mary après s'être réveillée.

Sans rien dire, Iris approuva d'un signe de tête. Son chignon à moitié défait sur la tête, le débardeur de son pyjama à l'envers et étalée de tout son long à travers son matelas, Lily dormait comme un loir. La pauvre avait veillé tard avec Iris, la consolant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, oubliant même ses propres problèmes avec Severus. Iris s'en voulait un peu. Lily s'était beaucoup mise de côté hier, agissant comme un soutien indéfectible pour Iris, ne laissant rien paraître de son propre chagrin. Elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout d'avoir fini par trouver le sommeil. Mais, comme si elle avait accès aux pensées d'Iris, Lily se réveilla, se frottant les yeux.

— Il est quelle heure ?

— Très tôt. Tu peux continuer à dormir, le réveil est actionné. Je vais descendre avec Mary, je préfère être tranquille au petit-déjeuner.

— T'es sûre ? Je peux me lever si tu veux, dit Lily en bâillant.

— Dors.

Mary ne tarda pas à sortir de la salle de bains, entourée par une agréable odeur de lavande. Elles quittèrent le dortoir doucement, tandis que Lily se rendormait déjà, la tête enfouie sous son oreiller. La Grande Salle était presque déserte, occupée par quelques élèves très matinaux, dont certains avaient le nez dans les bouquins et les révisions de dernière minute.

— Le professeur Tiddle est plus matinal que d'habitude, fit remarquer Mary alors qu'elles s'installaient.

En effet, le professeur de DCFM était déjà occupé à manger des œufs brouillés d'une main, et à parcourir frénétiquement un vieux livre tout racorni de l'autre. Iris, elle, ne se sentait pas vraiment matinale, juste insomniaque. Elle était incroyablement fatiguée, et un peu nauséeuse.

— Tu veux du thé ? proposa Mary alors qu'elle se servait elle-même un bol de thé au citron avec cérémonie.

— Non, merci.

— Jus d'orange ?

— Non.

En réalité, Iris n'avait envie de rien du tout. Elle avait la désagréable impression que si elle se risquait à boire ou manger quoique ce soit, elle allait être affreusement malade. Et curieusement, vomir pendant ses épreuves de Potions n'était pas vraiment au programme.

— Franchement, tu devrais au moins boire un jus d'oranges.

Iris ne répondit pas, focalisée sur la bouffée de stress qui montait en elle à chaque fois qu'un élève arrivait dans la Grande Salle. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas capable d'affronter Sirius, pas après la manière dont ils s'étaient quittés la veille.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius n'a jamais été matinal, ce serait bien ta veine qu'il se lève tôt le seul jour où t'as pas envie de le croiser.

A peine Mary avait-elle prononcé ces mots que, comme une malédiction, le groupe des Maraudeurs entra dans la salle, et Iris eut la douloureuse impression de recevoir un seau d'eau glacée en plein visage. Sirius riait.

— Il n'a pas dû réussir à dormir non plus, je vois que ça comme explication, dit Mary, gênée.

— Il n'a pas l'air du tout de quelqu'un qui n'a pas réussi à dormir.

Sirius riait, et l'espèce d'aboiement qui lui servait de rire résonnait douloureusement dans la Grande Salle presque vide et aux oreilles d'Iris. Péniblement, Iris essaya de boire un peu du jus d'oranges que Mary lui avait servi, histoire de se donner une contenance, mais elle avala de travers. Sirius riait. Il avait l'air d'aller très bien.

— Bah, personne ne sait jamais ce qui se passe dans la tête de Black, tu sais bien, répondit Mary, se voulant rassurante.

Avec effroi, Iris vit Sirius se diriger à la place habituelle des garçons, qui se trouvait à une distance un peu trop proche d'Iris à son goût. Dans la mesure où la table des Gryffondor était presque vide, et qu'il pouvait s'installer presque à son opposé, quel besoin avait-il de s'assoir à quelques mètres d'elle seulement ? Le reste des garçons semblait se poser la même question, car ils marquèrent un léger temps d'arrêt avant de suivre Sirius, gênés. Ce dernier ne s'était rendu compte de rien, s'emparant déjà d'une tranche de pain et de la marmelade d'oranges. En s'installant, Potter marmonna quelque chose à l'oreille de Sirius, sans doute pour lui dire qu'il aurait été plus délicat d'éviter de venir la narguer aussi près. Black haussa les épaules avant de mordre avec appétit dans sa tartine.

— Fais pas attention à lui, tu te fais du mal, conseilla doucement Mary, qui semblait cependant envisager d'utiliser son couteau à beurre pour découper Sirius en morceaux.

Iris le savait très bien. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de guetter ses moindres faits et gestes, cherchant quelque chose qui trahirait que leur rupture l'affectait au moins un peu. Mais tout ce qu'elle vit, c'est Sirius éclater de rire une nouvelle fois, et Iris avait la désagréable impression qu'il n'avait jamais ri aussi fort. Elle avait envie de pleurer, et cela l'agaçait, parce qu'elle se refusait catégoriquement à pleurer pour Sirius alors qu'il riait autant. Et être une de ces filles à se lamenter sur un garçon lui donnait aussi envie de pleurer. Comment pouvait-elle avoir autant envie de pleurer, ou de crier sur quelqu'un, tout le temps ? Ce n'était pas humain, une chose pareille. Elle avait mal au ventre.

— Je finis mon thé et on va respirer ailleurs, si tu veux, proposa Mary.

— T'as pas fini de manger.

— Je peux manger mon muffin dehors, je prendrais l'air.

— On ira dehors, mais finis de manger d'abord, t'inquiète pas. Je veux pas passer pour une fille effondrée devant tout le monde pour ce connard.

Iris ne pensait pas être capable d'autant de rancune envers Sirius. Elle ne pensait pas ressentir une rupture comme un tel drame, avec autant de tristesse et de rage dans le cœur. Elle en voulait terriblement à Sirius. Pour tout et pour rien. Tout l'insupportait, de sa façon de manger sa tartine à sa manière de nouer à sa cravate, en passant par son sourire radieux, tout lui paraissait être l'occasion de lui sauter à la gorge. Elle savait parfaitement que tout n'était pas légitime, que c'était la fille blessée en elle qui réagissait. Mais c'était incontrôlable.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, va. Ça va aller mieux… Vous avez rompu hier, il faut que tu digères tout ça.

La veille, Iris était restée incroyablement calme face à Sirius. Trop déçue, fatiguée, peinée, elle avait eu la colère froide, presque silencieuse, vampirisée par cette sensation d'impuissance face à la situation. Mais maintenant, et en particulier en constatant combien Sirius semblait prendre plaisir à la narguer, elle se sentait bouillonner. Elle comptait essayer néanmoins de ne pas réagir à son attitude, et l'évitait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils se sautent à la gorge. Iris savait très bien qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à retenir ses larmes, et elle ne voulait pas donner cette satisfaction à Sirius. Il avait tout gâché.

— Allez viens, on sort, ils m'ont coupé l'appétit, ces idiots, dit Mary en prenant sa dernière bouchée de muffin.

Iris s'efforça de quitter la salle sans imaginer que Sirius la dévisageait, et sans le dévisager elle-même de son côté. Une fois dehors, elle apprécia le fond de l'air encore un peu frais, qui lui permit d'avoir l'impression de respirer un peu à nouveau. Les deux filles s'installèrent sur un muret non loin de l'entrée, au soleil.

— Je sens que cette journée va être affreuse, finit par dire Iris, les yeux dans le vague.

— Comment une journée avec un examen pourrait être affreuse, enfin ?

La plaisanterie arracha un sourire à Iris. Elle était pourtant persuadée qu'elle allait rater en beauté ses épreuves, entre son manque de sommeil et son absence de concentration. Avec la chance qu'elle avait, elle allait bêtement fondre en larmes en pleine épreuve, se ridiculiserait et deviendrait la nouvelle Mimi Geignarde.

— Avec tout ça, on a pas parlé de Remus et... Tu sais quoi, finit par dire Iris, après avoir vérifié que personne n'était là pour les entendre.

— C'est pas urgent, tu sais. Je ne suis plus à ça près, plaisanta Mary. Tu n'as peut-être pas envie d'en discuter maintenant.

Le rire était un peu jaune. Mary devait essayer de paraître détendue alors que les question se bousculaient sans doute dans sa tête, ainsi que la myriade de pensées contradictoires qui allaient sans doute avec une telle révélation.

— J'ai pas envie de discuter de grand-chose tu sais, ça ou autre chose... T'as le droit d'avoir envie de savoir, répondit Iris, qui avait pourtant une douloureuse boule dans la gorge.

Après qu'elles se soient un peu éloignées de l'entrée dans un endroit plus discret, Mary lui posa quelques questions purement pratiques d'abord, sur comment elle avait découvert le secret de Remus, depuis combien de temps, et comment Remus faisait à chaque pleine lune.

— Dumbledore a tout prévu pour qu'il puisse se transformer en sécurité.

— Pour qui ? Pour lui ou pour nous ?

La question révélait la crainte honteuse qu'Iris avait éprouvé elle aussi, celle du danger que pouvait représenter Remus. C'était tout de même incroyable de penser qu'une fois par mois, Remus se transformait en une créature sanguinaire qui la déchiquetterait sans la moindre hésitation si elle se trouvait sur son chemin.

— Je ne sais pas quoi penser. D'un côté, je crois connaître assez Remus pour savoir que ça ne devrait rien changer. Mais de l'autre...

Mary s'interrompit, les bras croisés. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux, qu'elle avait eu le temps de cogiter sur la question. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle paraissait aussi calme par rapport à cela, le choc était passé. Mais Mary ne semblait pas pour autant y voir très clair.

— Et de l'autre ?

— Et de l'autre... Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée.

— Ça te fait si peur que ça ?

— Honnêtement, je crois que ça me gênerait pas autant si c'était pas Remus.

Iris ne répondit pas. Elle comprenait ce que Mary voulait dire, et quelque part, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir répondre quoique ce soit de juste ou de réconfortant. Quand la vie était-elle devenue subitement si compliquée ? Pourtant, Mary poursuivit, comme si elle avait soudainement besoin de parler. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elles étaient très tristes toutes les deux, ou parce qu'elles avaient rarement l'occasion de se retrouver aussi seules, ou encore que partager un secret les rapprochait, mais Iris avait rarement senti Mary aussi confiante envers elle.

— J'ai peur les loups-garous, de base... Je veux dire, ça fait partie des créatures horribles sur lesquelles mes cousins m'ont raconté des histoires pour me faire peur quand j'étais petite. Il y a beaucoup de brume par chez moi, j'ai toujours été terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'elle pouvait cacher, la nuit.

Pour avoir déjà passé quelques jours chez Mary, Iris voyait tout à fait de quoi elle parlait. Elle avait passé une nuit entière honteusement planquée sous sa couverture après avoir cru entendre un cri retentir dans la lande.

— Mais j'ai plus huit ans, et je sais qu'en dehors de la pleine lune, il ne représente aucun danger. Je le sais, je t'assure, mais... Et je suis pas une de ces folles extrémistes qui comptent jeter des trucs à la gueule de Remus en hurlant au monstre. Mais ce serait plus simple de pas y penser tout le temps, de mieux l'accepter, si c'était pas Remus justement parce que... C'est plus simple quand c'est les autres. Je crois que je suis beaucoup trop amoureuse de lui pour que ça ne me terrifie pas.

Mary avait les larmes aux yeux et Iris, qui n'avait ressenti presque que du chagrin et de la rage depuis son réveil, sentit une vague de compassion et de tendresse l'envahir.

— Je suis désolée, je t'embête avec mes états d'âme alors que...

—Ça ne me dérange pas Mary, la coupa Iris. J'ai pas le monopole du chagrin amoureux, à ce que je sache.

Mary sourit et replaça nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, alors qu'elle était pourtant déjà parfaitement en place. Iris cherchait quelque chose de réconfortant à dire, mais elle ne trouvait pas ses mots. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir dire à Mary de suivre ses sentiments pour Remus et de courir lui déclarer sa flamme, mais cela sonnait faux à ses oreilles avant même de l'avoir dit. Elle était en colère contre Remus, elle lui en voulait, et c'était sans doute très égoïste, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser de gentil à propos de lui ne voulait simplement pas sortir de sa bouche.

— J'aimerais juste que tout soit simple, en fait. J'ai toujours aimé les choses simples, organisées, sous contrôle. Tu sais bien comment je suis, à toujours tout planifier et à aimer que tout soit carré. Je sais bien que des fois, ça me rend insupportable et rasoir, mais je peux pas me lancer dans un truc et me dire "on verra bien", je suis pas comme ça moi, j'y arrive pas. Et c'est encore pire depuis que...

— Depuis ce qui s'est passé avec Mulciber ? compléta Iris.

— Oui. Je sais, il ne m'est pas arrivé grand-chose, finalement, je ne devrais pas en faire toute une histoire.

— Ça avait pas l'air d'être rien, quand je t'ai retrouvée.

— Ça va maintenant, je t'assure... C'est juste que j'ai perdu totalement le contrôle, à ce moment et puis après. Je veux dire, j'ai toujours tout bien géré dans ma vie et là, je sais pas, tout s'est tellement emmêlé dans ma tête. Je suis tellement en colère depuis ce jour-là, ça me quitte pas, et puis cette histoire avec Remus, ça me donne juste l'impression que tout est injuste et que je peux rien y faire, qu'on peut juste subir les horreurs qui nous tombent dessus et... Je voudrais juste vivre une histoire simple avec Remus, sans drames. Je peux pas gérer ça.

Les yeux plein de larmes, Mary s'interrompit. Iris était surprise. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre son amie s'étendre autant, et surtout, avec autant de rage dans la voix. De la rage contenue, tout en grâce encore, au point qu'Iris se demandait comme elle faisait, mais de la rage quand même, qui donnait lui mal au ventre rien qu'à l'entendre, elle qui était déjà dans un état de nerfs conséquent.

— Mary, pour ce qui est de Remus, je sais pas quoi te dire... Mais pour le reste, j'ai l'impression que tu ne t'es pas vraiment remise de ce qui est arrivé avec Mulciber. Tu aurais peut-être dû continuer les séances de psychomagie, ça te ferait peut-être du bien de parler à quelqu'un que tu ne vois pas au quotidien. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout que tu m'en parles à moi, mais peut-être que te sens mieux quand tu en parles à quelqu'un d'extérieur. Tu devrais voir si c'est possible rien que cet été, voir ça avec tes parents, non ?

— Mes parents s'en moquent, Iris.

Surprise, la Gryffondor interrogea la blonde du regard. Elle ne connaissait pas les parents de Mary plus que cela, mais ils lui semblaient être des gens très bien.

— Mes parents auraient pu faire un scandale après mon agression, porter plainte, faire quelque chose, puisque le conseil d'administration de l'école protégeait Mulciber, non ? Au moins s'offusquer ? Il a suffi que la famille de Mulciber sorte un joli tas de Gallions pour que mon père oublie d'être furieux. Je suis même pas sûre qu'il l'ait été d'ailleurs, furieux. Peut-être même que c'est lui qui a proposé le marché aux Mulciber. Et ma mère, elle, elle feuilletait déjà les brochures d'agence de voyages qu'ils allaient pouvoir s'offrir pendant qu'elle m'attendait à mon premier rendez-vous chez la psychomage. Je t'ai dit qu'ils partaient à Hawaï cet automne ?

Iris était choquée. Elle n'avait pas du tout imaginé que les parents de Mary puissent avoir aussi mal gérer l'agression de Mary et les conséquences psychologiques que celle-ci avaient pu avoir sur elle. Elle imaginait volontiers que ses parents retourneraient toute l'école s'il lui arrivait un jour ce qui était arrivé à Mary. Son père s'enchaînerait sans doute aux portes de l'école en hurlant à l'injustice pendant que sa mère rameuterait tout les journaux du monde sorcier à sa cause. Surtout après ce qui s'était passé avec Lionel.

— J'ai toujours tout fait comme ils voulaient que je sois pourtant, tu sais. Enfin bref, je parle, je parle... Normalement, mon job, c'est de te remonter le moral.

Iris était bêtement muette. Elle cherchait quoi répondre quand elles virent la porte s'ouvrir et le reste des filles arriver. Lily avait l'air furieuse, mais son visage se radoucit dès qu'elle les vit. Karen et Orthia la suivaient, muffins et pomme à la main.

— Comment vous saviez qu'on était là ? demanda Iris alors que Lily s'installait à côté d'elle.

— En voyant que t'étais pas dans la Grande Salle, Lily a commencé à pourrir les garçons, qui nous ont indiqué que vous étiez sorties. Du coup, on a pris deux trois trucs à grignoter pour vous rejoindre. McGo nous a vues et a rien dit du tout, et vu le regard polaire qu'elle a lancé à Sirius, on la soupçonne d'être dans la team Iris, expliqua Karen.

L'idée d'une Minerva McGonagall prenant parti dans une rupture fit beaucoup rire les filles, et Iris elle-même se sentit un peu obligée de rire.

— De toute façon, connaissant Black, elle sait forcément qu'il a merdé, assura Lily. J'en reviens pas de son comportement tout à l'heure, j'ai jamais vu un abruti pareil.

— C'est bon Lily, n'en rajoute pas, intervint Orthia.

Le ton tranchant voire agressif d'Orthia surprit Iris, qui avait perdu l'habitude de voir son amie s'imposer.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? s'étonna Lily.

— C'est pas la peine d'en rajouter sur l'anti-Sirius. Peut-être que Iris n'a pas envie d'entendre ça.

Lily ne releva pas, mais Iris vit bien qu'elle était vexée. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et sa moue caractéristique ; elle avait juste assez de tact pour ne pas rajouter une dispute à la journée déjà mal commencée d'Iris.

— On peut pas dire que j'ai l'ex le plus délicat qui soit, c'est sûr. J'en suis malade à l'idée de le croiser toute la journée, confia Iris, donnant tacitement raison à Lily par la même occasion.

— Ce serait peut-être plus sain que tu ailles lui parler, proposa Orthia.

— A qui, à Sirius ? répondit Lily à la place d'Iris.

— Bah oui, pas à Dumbledore...

— Qu'elle aille lui parler pourquoi ? T'as bien vu ce que ça a donné hier, elle lui doit rien. Si c'est encore pour qu'elle se fasse traiter de salope, je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt, objecta Lily, réagissant une fois encore plus vite qu'Iris.

— Peut-être qu'Iris le voit, elle. Tout ce que je dis, c'est que si elle ne veut plus lui parler, qu'elle ne le fasse pas, mais ne l'en empêche pas.

— Je ne l'en empêche pas, c'est elle qui a décidé de rompre avec, pas moi ! Je la soutiens, c'est tout ! Pourquoi toi tu la pousses à retourner vers lui ?

— Parce qu'elle a fait ça sur un coup de tête après une dispute, que tu as quand même un peu causé, soit dit en passant. Et que si elle le regrette, faut bien que quelqu'un soit de son côté, vu que t'es en train de monter un club anti-Sirius, lâcha Orthia.

La sortie de la brune étonna tout le petit groupe. Même Iris sortit de son apathie, surprise de voir Orthia défendre l'attitude de Sirius. Leur amie était particulièrement déstabilisante, alternant entre phases de silences tristes et bavardages ordinaires, déprime et enthousiasme presque enfantin. Et voilà que maintenant, elle se mettait à de nouveau s'affirmer après des semaines d'effacement, mais pour défendre Sirius et tacler Lily ?

— Je ne veux pas me remettre avec Sirius, Orthia, précisa Iris.

— Tant mieux pour toi, alors, répondit-elle avec un ton sans équivoque.

— Ta façon de le dire laisse plutôt penser que tu trouves que c'est une connerie, poursuivit Iris, un peu agacée.

— C'est à toi de décider.

— Je pensais que le fait que Sirius m'insulte, me pousse en dehors de sa chambre et de manière générale, se comporte comme un abruti fini donnerait un peu plus de légitimité à ma rupture.

— Personne ne doute de ça Iris, intervint sagement Karen.

— Visiblement, Orthia a un problème avec ça, dit Iris, piquée au vif.

Curieusement, elle avait de plus en plus l'impression pénible d'être une cocotte-minute prête à exploser. Elle qui avait soutenu et défendu Orthia depuis des semaines, elle se sentait désagréablement trahie. Iris n'avait jamais remis en question la souffrance d'Orthia, et elle l'avait toujours défendue quand des élèves peu scrupuleux disaient qu'elle avait un peu mérité ce qui lui arrivait, qu'elle n'avait qu'à pas être une fille facile, que Arthur l'aurait sans doute un peu plus estimée si elle n'avait pas couché avec lui si facilement. Elle aussi, elle trouvait que Orthia avait été bien vite avec Arthur. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la juger un peu, silencieusement. Mais Iris trouvait aussi que quand bien même Orthia avait été trop vite, elle n'estimait pas que cela lui valait le droit d'être humiliée par toute l'école et abandonnée par son petit-ami en pâture aux moqueries, sans qu'il prenne même la peine de rompre formellement avec elle. Orthia était une fille romantique, enthousiaste pour tout ce qui avait attrait à l'amour et aux belles histoires, et elle avait cru trouver son prince charmant. Elle s'était trompée. Est-ce que le fait d'être naïve et amoureuse méritait d'être aussi malmenée ? C'était si facile de se voiler la face lorsqu'on avait des sentiments pour quelqu'un, Iris le savait bien. Orthia n'aurait pas dû être blessée ainsi par Arthur. Rien ne justifiait d'être trompée ainsi par quelqu'un dont on se sentait si proche. Iris avait toujours cherché à défendre Orthia, se raisonnant même pour essayer de ne pas la juger. Et cela la blessait beaucoup de voir que son amie était de son côté si prompte à penser à sa place.

— Non mais vas-y Orthia, dis ce que tu penses, insista Iris, les bras croisés.

— Je ne pense rien Iris, arrête, répondit son amie en se grattant nerveusement les mains, qui n'avaient pas perdu leur teinte écarlate.

— Ouais, c'est ça. Franchement, je m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que toi, tu ne comprennes pas pourquoi j'ai rompu avec Sirius.

Iris vit clairement que le sous-entendu sur l'épisode d'Arthur blessa Orthia. A chaque fois que le sujet était évoqué de près ou de loin, et parfois même de très loin, avec des liens que seule Orthia semblait faire, son visage se crispait et ses yeux se voilaient.

— Tu veux que je te dise Iris ? C'est ça qui me gonfle. Sirius est un type bien, loyal, et il n'a rien à voir avec Arthur. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de ne pas être respectée. Arrête de traiter Sirius comme le dernier des psychopathes, alors que c'est juste un mec que t'as soulé et qui s'est énervé.

Effarée, Iris regarda Orthia avec des yeux ronds et entendit Lily et Mary étouffer un cri outré à côté d'elle.

— T'es sérieuse, là ?

— Oui. T'es blessée, je comprends. Mais Sirius est un gentil garçon, un super ami, un des rares à m'avoir défendue et à ne pas m'avoir jugée dans cette histoire, et je te trouve vraiment injuste avec lui. En plus, ça se voit bien qu'il est fou amoureux de toi.

— Donc j'avais aucune raison de rompre avec lui, c'est ça ? J'aurais dû rester avec lui alors que je me sentais plus bien avec lui, à cause de son comportement ?

— C'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

— Mais tu dis quoi alors Orthia, au juste ?

— Que Sirius a des défauts, mais que c'est un mec amoureux de toi, et sincère ! Tu le quittes alors que tu l'as dans la peau toi aussi, tout ça pour une question de principes alors qu'il ne mérite pas ça...

Iris ressentit une vague d'indignation l'envahir. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Orthia lui dise une chose pareille. Avait-elle seulement conscience que si elle n'avait pas fait partie de la maison Gryffondor, de son cercle proche, Sirius l'aurait certainement raillée lui aussi ? Iris n'était pas en colère contre Sirius par hasard. Elle n'avait pas rompu avec lui juste pour garder la face, par fierté. Ce n'était pas une banale broutille, un caprice de midinette. Tout cela résultait d'une immense déception, d'une claque qu'elle avait l'impression de s'être prise dans la figure. Et depuis, Iris avait l'impression d'avoir un trou dans le cœur, et l'estomac complètement à l'envers. C'était vraiment injuste de la part d'Orthia.

— Mais c'est quoi cette manie de défendre Black comme ça ? Tu sais quoi Orthia ? Je crois que le problème, c'est que t'as jamais digéré que Sirius sorte avec moi alors que t'as passé des mois à essayer d'attirer son attention avant qu'on se mette ensemble. T'as fait comme si ça te dérangeait pas, mais apparemment...

Iris ne savait pas bien si c'était très légitime, d'attaquer Orthia sur ce terrain. Mais elle ressentait le besoin de se défendre bec et ongles, quitte à ne pas être juste ou logique. Elle sentait que la colère montait en elle, comme une casserole d'eau prête à déborder, et plus elle regardait Orthia, plus l'envie de la remettre à sa place se faisait forte. Et puis, il y avait cette horrible sensation, cette jalousie qui venait de s'agripper à elle en entendant Orthia défendre Sirius, qui lui donnait le besoin de montrer les dents.

— Non mais je m'en fous ! Tu sais quoi, vas-y ! Tu adores te faire humilier par les mecs, va vérifier toi-même si Sirius est le prince charmant, va ! Un conseil, essaie juste de patienter plus de deux semaines avant de coucher avec cette fois !

Iris fut déconcertée de la facilité avec laquelle elle avait prononcé ces mots. Ils étaient sortis tout seuls, lui procurant un plaisir fugace, mais bien présent. Orthia cligna des yeux, avant de prendre ses affaires et de partir à l'intérieur du château, grattant nerveusement les démangeaisons de ses mains, le tout dans un silence assourdissant.

— Sérieusement, je sais c'était nul, mais vraiment, vraiment, s'il vous plaît, n'en rajoutez pas. Ne dites rien, s'il vous plaît, prévint Iris, qui bouillonnait encore.

— De toute façon, ça va être l'heure d'aller attendre l'épreuve, répondit Lily après un temps d'hésitation.

Le reste de la journée ne tourna pas mieux pour Iris qui, sans rater ses épreuves de Potions, ne les réussit pas autant qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Trop nerveuse, trop déconcentrée, elle avait des petites erreurs idiotes en théorie. En pratique, si elle avait initialement très bien réussi sa potion, il avait fallu qu'elle se montre distraite et laisse s'échapper sa préparation hors du chaudron, calcinant à moitié la table sous le regard agacé de l'examinateur. Elle, qui s'était prise à rêver d'un Optimal dans la matière, elle l'avait vu lui filer sous le nez instantanément. Après son épreuve, elle avait filé à la vitesse de la lumière, ayant trop de personnes à éviter à la sortie de la salle : Sirius et Orthia attendaient le reste des garçons ensemble. C'était un peu trop pour elle, toute bonne poire qu'elle était supposée être.

— Iris ! Mais attends-moi !

Lily arriva à la hauteur d'Iris assez rapidement, ses cheveux roux recouvrant à moitié son visage dans sa course. Lily était toujours échevelée après avoir réalisé une potion.

— Ça s'est pas bien passé ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Ça va, rien d'extraordinaire. J'ai réussi la potion, mais abîmé la moitié du matériel. Mais avoir sous les yeux le goujat et la traîtresse de l'année, c'est un peu au-dessus de mes forces là, aboya presque Iris.

C'était un peu bête, de parler comme ça à Lily, qui n'y était strictement pour rien. Iris lui adressa un regard d'excuses, parce qu'après tout, rien ne l'autorisait à se servir d'elle comme d'un punching-ball. Elle avait blessé assez de ses amies pour aujourd'hui.

— Tu sais quoi Lily, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule... Je vais aller rendre mes livres de Potions à la bibliothèque, et me mettre au calme un peu là-bas.

— Avec Bellatrix qui est revenue, c'est pas super prudent... Bon, si tu veux. Tu peux rendre les miens aussi ?

Iris acquiesça, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle allait se retrouver avec une tonne de livres, car entre Lily et les potions, c'était du sérieux.

— Je vais réviser les Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec Karen et Mary après dehors, tu nous rejoindras ?

— Près du lac ?

— Non, j'ai plus trop envie de traîner là-bas en ce moment. Près de la Tour Nord.

Chargée de livres et de manuels, Iris se rendit donc à la bibliothèque, où elle fut accueillie par une Mrs Pince méfiante, convaincue qu'elle avait forcément abîmé un des précieux ouvrages. Iris attendit donc patiemment qu'elle lance un sort de vérification à chaque livre tout en observant la bibliothèque, relativement déserte.

— C'est bon, tout est en ordre, finit par déclarer Mrs Pince.

Iris se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et fila s'installer à une table isolée de la bibliothèque. Elle sortit quelques notes de cours, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas réviser. Mais au moins ici, elle allait être véritablement tranquille. A peine avait-elle fini de penser combien il était agréable de pouvoir souffler un peu qu'elle entendit un énorme bruit quelques mètres plus loin, comme si une étagère entière s'effondrait. Iris se retourna, pour apercevoir le professeur Tiddle tituber au milieu d'une des allées.

— FICHUS BOUQUINS !

Mrs Pince arriva en panique, les bras en l'air, en sommant au professeur Tiddle de ne plus toucher à rien. C'était sans compter sur le caractère de l'enseignant qui venait de trébucher et qui, furieux, donna un gigantesque coup de pied dans un des livres. Iris vit donc _Des Grandes Noirceurs de la Magie_ finir sa course lentement à ses pieds, sous les vociférations du professeur Tiddle.

— Rien ne peut jamais... Bien se passer !

— Salustius, calmez-vous, asseyez-vous et laissez-moi faire !

Gênée, Iris observa du coin de l'œil le professeur Tiddle se tenir douloureusement la poitrine et vaciller un peu en avant, avant de se redresser. Même de loin, Iris pouvait voir qu'il avait le visage congestionné et jaunâtre. La théorie de Sirius sur un possible empoisonnement du professeur clignotait dans sa tête, et elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Lentement, prise de pitié pour la pauvre Mrs Pince qui ne parvenait pas à gérer le rangement et son collègue en même temps, Iris ramassa l'ouvrage qui était arrivé jusqu'à ses pieds et les autres qui se trouvaient sur son chemin jusqu'aux deux adultes. Elle les reposa sagement sur un des chariots, prenant tout de même le temps de contempler la couverture effrayante _Des Grandes Noirceurs de la Magie_.

— C'est un livre de la Réserve, Miss, vous n'avez pas l'autorisation, lâchez ce livre immédiatement ! Et comment est-il arrivé en votre possession ? Vous êtes parvenue à vous faufiler dans la Réserve avec Mr Black, c'est cela ?

— Mais non ! Il était au sol !

— Oui et bien... Salustius, restez assis. Vraiment...

La gêne de Mrs Pince aida Iris à remarquer l'odeur d'alcool qui émanait du professeur Tiddle. Voilà qui venait encore faire hésiter Iris dans ses hypothèses. Si le visage du professeur Tiddle paraissait si malade, c'était peut-être parce qu'il était bouffi d'alcool. Mais tout de même, c'était étrange, car son état semblait s'être dégradé en à peine quelques jours, quelques heures depuis son retour de l'hôpital. Iris avait été si rassurée de le voir autant en forme, et si serein ! Voilà qu'il ressemblait à nouveau à un épouvantail qui avait pris la foudre.

Les propos de Sirius se télescopaient dans la tête d'Iris. Se pouvait-il que le professeur Tiddle soit victime d'un empoisonnement ici, à Poudlard ? C'était complètement fou. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il retombait malade maintenant qu'il était de retour à l'école, c'était tout de même un curieux hasard, non ?

— Je vais très bien, Irma, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit soudain le professeur Tiddle comme si rien ne s'était passé, et en l'aidant à ranger le désordre.

— Laissez Salustius, allez vous reposer. Je vais vous faire envoyer Mrs Pomfresh, peut-être que...

— Mais non, mais non, tout va bien. De toute manière j'ai rendez-vous demain à Sainte-Mangouste pour un contrôle. Vous vous faites trop de souci. Cette demoiselle va m'aider à récupérer mes livres et à les porter jusqu'à mon bureau, et tout ira bien. J'ai eu un léger malaise, rien de grave.

— Vous êtes sûr ?

Mrs Pince hésitait, mais il fallait bien avouer que le professeur Tiddle paraissait tout à fait normal à présent. Certes, son teint était encore très maladif, jaunâtre, mais il avait un regard tout à fait alerte.

— Cela ne vous dérange pas, Miss ?

Iris n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller aider le professeur Tiddle, dont les revirements de comportement la laissait toujours complètement perturbée. Néanmoins, le sentiment de culpabilité qui tenaillait Iris depuis qu'elle avait vu l'enseignant s'effondrer l'enseignant au beau milieu d'un couloir la poussa à accepter avec un sourire aimable. Elle prit les quelques affaires qu'elle avait, une des piles de livre et suivit le professeur Tiddle.

— C'est très gentil à vous, Miss.

— C'est normal, Professeur, dit timidement Iris, avec une voix qu'elle-même trouva particulièrement faible.

— J'espère que vous ne pensez plus à ce regrettable accident. Vous savez bien que c'était un malheureux concours de circonstances.

Le ton badin avec lequel le professeur Tiddle parlait de la bagarre qui lui avait valu sa crise cardiaque étonna Iris, qui ne répondit pas.

— Vous ne pouviez pas prévoir que votre cousine allait me jeter un Stupefix, et qu'il aurait des conséquences aussi désastreuses. La culpabilité, c'est très bien, mais il ne faut pas en abuser. Et puis, sans cet incident, je ne me serais peut-être jamais rendu compte que j'étais malade. Imaginez les conséquences, si j'avais fait cette crise cardiaque seul, dans mon bureau, sans personne pour alerter

— Je suis désolée quand même, avoua Iris. Vous allez être embêté longtemps, avec votre cœur ?

— Oh non, c'est juste le temps d'ajuster les dosages de potions.

Iris était très étonnée de trouver le professeur Tiddle aussi affable. Un peu plus à l'aise, elle discuta avec lui des BUSE, et fut un peu rassurée sur ses réponses.

— Vous allez rester à Poudlard l'an prochain ? demanda Iris alors que l'enseignant, à nouveau très essoufflé, ouvrait la porte. Professeur ?

Iris crut que le professeur Tiddle allait s'effondrer en avant, mais il se rattrapa à l'encadrement de la porte. Inquiète, Iris chercha du regard quelqu'un pour l'aider. Une jeune élève de Poufsouffle, lunettes épaisses sur le nez, n'allait pas tarder à arriver à hauteur de la salle. Mr Tiddle ne répondait plus à ses sollicitations, prostré contre l'encadrement, de la sueur coulant de son front.

— Hé, toi !

La fillette sursauta de plusieurs centimètres en fixant Iris avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

— Va prévenir Mrs Pomfresh que Mr Tiddle est à son bureau et ne se sent pas bien, d'accord ? Fais vite, d'accord ? lui dit discrètement Iris.

La Poufsouffle fixa tour à tour Iris et le professeur, les yeux toujours écarquillés, avant d'acquiescer et de filer aussi vite que si elle avait été sur un balai. Doucement, Iris s'approcha à nouveau du Professeur, espérant qu'il se sente à nouveau mieux.

— Professeur ? Vous pensez que vous pourriez réussir à rentrer et à vous assoir ?

Mr Tiddle hocha imperceptiblement la tête et fit signe à Iris de le laisser s'appuyer sur elle. Un peu mal à l'aise, et surtout maladroite, Iris s'approcha. Elle manqua de s'affaisser elle aussi en sentant le poids du professeur s'écraser sur elle. Une fois réequilibrés, ils avancèrent lentement jusqu'à la première chaise disponible.

— Merci Miss...

Le professeur Tiddle avait tout simplement l'air de fondre tant la sueur perlait de son front. Il respirait mal, émettant un sifflement curieux. Surtout il semblait souffrir affreusement. D'un coup d'oeil, Iris remarqua néanmoins les deux bouteilles de whisky pur feu, vides, qui traînaient sur le bureau, et l'odeur d'alcool qui traînait dans la pièce. Iris n'était pas sûre qu'autant d'alcool soit compatible avec l'état de santé du professeur et avec les nombreuses potions qu'il était supposé prendre.

— Vous auriez... L'obligeance... De l'eau...

— Bien sûr !

Manquant de renverser la moitié du bureau du professeur, Iris prit un verre qui sentait encore fortement une liqueur quelconque et le remplit d'eau à l'aide de sa baguette. La main tremblante de Mr Tiddle prit le verre avec au moins autant de maladresse d'Iris le lui avait tendu.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ? Qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtes-vous entrée ? Où est Roxane ? Roxane !

Le premier réflexe d'Iris fut de se retourner bêtement pour voir à qui parlait Mr Tiddle, avant de réaliser qu'il était simplement confus. Il commençait à délirer. C'était bien sa veine, maintenant qu'elle était seule avec lui : les souvenirs des accès de colère dont il avait déjà fait preuve lui revinrent en mémoire avec une vague d'inquiétude. Les yeux du professeur Tiddle étaient complètement hagards. Les yeux posés sur la porte qu'elle avait laissée ouverte, Iris espérait que Mrs Pomfresh ne tarderait pas à arriver.

— Répondez !

— Professeur, nous sommes dans votre bureau, à l'école de Poudlard. Je suis Iris Leighton, une de vos élèves de cinquième année...

— Je sais très bien qui vous êtes, ne soyez pas idiote. Et qu'est-ce que vous faites plantée là, d'ailleurs ?

— Vous… Vous n'alliez pas l'air bien du tout, professeur.

— Et vous, vous avez un air absolument empoté, lui dit-il en chassant des mouches imaginaires.

Mal à l'aise, Iris dirigea automatiquement son regard vers ses chaussures, animée par un instinct de survie qui lui soufflait de se faire oublier jusqu'à l'arrivée de Mrs Pomfresh.

— Comment va votre frère ?

— Mieux… répondit Iris, perturbée.

— Cela coûte parfois beaucoup trop, de rendre service à Dumbledore.

Iris eut l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ni sa chance. Se pouvait-il que le professeur Tiddle soit au courant de ce qui avait bien pu mener son frère à cette agression ? Comment parvenir à le maintenir sur le sujet ? C'était comme marcher sur des œufs, avec ces phases de confusion et de sautes d'humeur.

— C'est vrai, dit prudemment Iris, tout en se fustigeant pour ne pas savoir dire quelque chose de plus intelligent et utile.

— Le cercle d'Empousa est redoutable… Mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il pourrait agir jusqu'à Londres. Dumbledore et Alastor non plus.

Iris sentait clairement ses mains devenir moites. Elle allait interroger le professeur Tiddle quand il changea tout à fait de visage.

— Il fait si chaud… gémit-il en se tenant la tête entre les mains.

— Je m'en doutais Salustius, je m'en doutais ! Je vous avais dit d'être prudent, d'aller consulter au moindre doute avec les dosages ! Et si on ne m'avait pas alertée, je parie que vous auriez continué à faire l'idiot ! Ah, vraiment ! Mon cher, si vous souhaitez quitter ce monde tant que cela, vous allez me faire le plaisir de ne pas le faire dans l'enceinte de ce château, et sous ma surveillance ! Oh, mais qu'est-ce que cela peut m'agacer, ce genre de comportement imprudent !

Les oreilles d'Iris bourdonnaient alors que Mrs Pomfresh continuait de poser mille questions et de s'agacer à haute voix à travers la pièce. Iris trouvait que beaucoup de choses n'allaient pas. Les hypothèses sur un possible empoisonnement du professeur Tiddle de Sirius s'entrechoquaient avec les énigmes qui entouraient Lionel. Les paroles du professeur de DCFM avaient piqué sa curiosité, au point qu'elle se sentait incroyablement nerveuse. Il y avait trop de questions, et pas assez de réponses. Que pouvait bien être le cercle d'Empousa ? Et si le professeur Tiddle venait de lui donner la solution à cette question qui la hantait depuis des mois ? Et si enfin elle finissait par savoir dans quelle énigme trempait son frère ?

Les yeux d'Iris se posaient partout dans la pièce, et s'éternisèrent sur le bureau. Au milieu du bureau, _La Grèce, terre de magie noire ? Histoire des sorciers et grandes pratiques maléfiques de l'Antiquité à nos jours_ semblait clignoter juste pour elle. Sans hésiter, comme si son cerveau s'était déconnecté, Iris jeta un œil aux deux adultes et constatant que personne ne faisait attention à elle, fourra discrètement le livre dans son sac à bandoulière. _  
_

_**XXXX**_

— Et ils ont réagit comment, quand tu leur as raconté que tu pensais que Tiddle était empoisonné ? lui chuchota Lily alors qu'elles s'installaient à table pour le dîner.

Iris haussa les épaules. Elle n'était pas sûre que Mrs Pomfresh l'avait crue, pas plus que Mrs McGonagall, qui avait semblé plus préoccupée par le fait qu'Iris demeure discrète à propos de l'état de santé de son professeur et de sa consommation d'alcool. Mais au moins, elle avait prévenu quelqu'un. Mr Tiddle était parti faire des examens approfondis à Sainte-Mangouste, il était sûrement entre de bonnes mains.

— Franchement Iris, t'as vraiment rien mangé de la journée, s'inquiéta Mary en la voyant jouer distraitement avec ses petits pois.

— Parce que j'ai vraiment pas faim.

En réalité, Iris se sentait affreusement mal. Elle était tiraillée entre deux obsessions : cette histoire de cercle d'Empousa, de Vrykolakas et du livre "emprunté" au professeur Tiddle, d'abord. Iris mourrait d'envie de filer dans sa chambre consulter le livre et peut-être trouver des réponses à ses questions. La deuxième obsession, c'était Sirius, qui continuait de se montrer aussi discret et délicat qu'un éléphant mal élevé dans un magasin de porcelaine. Le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas partager avec lui ses nouvelles découvertes concernant l'affaire Lionel lui faisait encore plus mal au cœur.

C'était certain, Sirius n'avait jamais ri aussi fort de leur scolarité. Et Iris savait pertinemment qu'il le faisait exprès. Sirius semblait désormais prendre un malin plaisir à se montrer infect avec elle. Si dans la matinée, il avait plutôt éviter son regard, maintenant, il le défiait, sans qu'aucune lueur de complicité ne s'y trouve, évidemment. Iris n'en attendait pas autant, elle n'en était elle-même pas capable. Elle aurait aimé néanmoins qu'il évite de parler aussi fort, de rire aussi fort, d'avoir l'air aussi ostensiblement nonchalant par rapport à leur rupture. Ils s'étaient frôlés en entrant dans la Grande Salle, et il lui avait semblé s'être amusé à la mettre mal à l'aise en la fixant sans ménagement, un sourire aux lèvres, comme un défi. Iris avait même l'impression, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, qu'il y avait un peu de menace dans l'attitude de Sirius. Peut-être se montait-elle la tête, peut-être voyait-elle tout en noir, peut-être n'était-elle pas du tout objective. Toujours était-il que Sirius ne faisait strictement rien pour rendre les choses moins douloureuses, au contraire.

Pour ne rien arranger, Orthia l'avait visiblement prise au mot, puisqu'elle était attablée avec les garçons, à côté de Sirius, riant trop fort, elle aussi. La situation semblait en tout passionner le reste des élèves de Poudlard. En effet, les élèves de l'école s'étaient emparés de la dispute et la rupture avec l'empressement des charognards. Les messes basses allaient bon train, et Iris était la victime de nombreux regards incompréhensifs. De nombreuses filles trouvaient aberrant qu'Iris ait rompu avec le beau Sirius pour défendre l'affreux Severus Rogue. Sirius passait donc aux yeux de beaucoup pour la pauvre victime d'une petite amie bien ingrate, alors qu'il était si entiché d'elle. Maintenant qu'Orthia avait choisi son camp, cela n'arrangeait rien aux commérages.

— C'est vraiment minable, marmonna Lily, un regard en biais vers celle qu'elle semblait considérer comme une traîtresse ultime.

— Fais pas cette tête Karen, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, dit Mary en leur servant un verre d'eau.

Iris imaginait bien que la situation ne devait pas être évidente du tout pour Karen, qui pour le coup, se retrouvait vraiment prise entre deux feux. Si elle était particulièrement proche d'Orthia, elle semblait ne plus la comprendre depuis quelques temps. Gentiment, Iris confirma d'un sourire qu'elle ne lui tenait pas rigueur du comportement pénible de la brune.

— On a laissé passer quand elle était avec Arthur et qu'elle était juste insupportable, on l'a soutenue quand il l'a plaquée en se retenant de dire "On te l'avait bien dit" et maintenant ça ? Mais elle plaisante ou quoi ?

— Lily, calme toi... tempéra Iris, qui se sentait assez mal comme ça.

Le pire était qu'en plus de tous les ressentiments qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de Sirius, elle continuait de le trouver incroyablement attirant et se prenait à s'imaginer à la place d'Orthia, rien que pour le plaisir d'être celle à qui il raconterait une de ses blagues. Comment pouvait-elle avoir autant envie d'aller lui claquer la plus belle gifle de sa vie, et en même temps, de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser passionnément ? Quel était son problème, à la fin ? Et pourquoi, pourquoi ô grand pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait encore envie de pleurer ? Soudain, elle sursauta, désarçonnée par un coup de coude de Lily, qui lui indique d'un geste du menton un Regulus qui avançait droit vers elles.

C'était comme voir une catastrophe se matérialiser sous ses yeux, un naufrage en direct, sans réussir à réagir pour autant. Regulus Black venait la voir, le livre qu'il avait fait exprès de lui prendre dans l'escalier à la main.

— La prochaine fois que tu bouscules les gens, fais au moins attention à ne pas semer tes affaires, dit-il en lui tendant son livre par-dessus la tête de Karen.

Iris attrapa son livre sans rien dire, alors qu'un silence terrible s'était fait autour d'elle : les filles ne parlaient plus, et les Maraudeurs avaient soudainement cessé de parler. D'ailleurs, beaucoup d'élèves avaient cessé de parler, étonnés par la scène. Voilà qui allait encore alimenter toute cette histoire autour de Sirius et elle. Regulus s'en alla aussitôt, pendant qu'Iris le maudissait intérieurement. Ne s'étaient-ils pas tacitement entendus pour régler cette histoire concernant Sirius à l'abri des regards du concerné ? A quoi pensait Regulus, en venant narguer son frère ainsi, à la table des Gryffondor, en venant voir une fille qui venait tout juste de rompre avec lui ? Il était sans doute aussi sournois que son frère, et cherchait à le provoquer. Iris n'osait pas amorcer un seul mouvement, un seul regard dans la direction des garçons.

— C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Lily, curieuse.

— Rien. J'avais bousculé Regulus dans les escaliers avant de vous rejoindre au lac l'autre jour, apparemment il a emporté mon livre par erreur. Je pensais l'avoir perdu.

— Bah putain, toi t'as vraiment pas de bol, dit Karen en désignant Sirius d'un mouvement de tête. A ton prochain anniversaire, je t'offre un porte-bonheur.

— Et visiblement, ça intéresse Bellatrix aussi, dit Lily.

Iris ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Il y avait bien trop choses en elle, dans sa tête, qui s'entrechoquaient. Une énorme angoisse montait en elle, un horrible sentiment d'être débordée, assaillie de toute part. Comment pourrait-elle parvenir seulement à passer des épreuves le lendemain ?

— Hé, ça va aller, t'es toute blanche ?

Iris ne répondit pas à Lily, les mains nerveusement fermées sur le livre que lui avait rendu Regulus. Elle entendait Sirius et les garçons parler entre eux. Sirius voulait venir lui demander ce qu'elle fichait avec son frère, et ses amis essayaient de l'en dissuader. Sirius s'énervait. Bellatrix la regardait. Le livre qu'elle avait pris au professeur Tiddle, dans son sac, semblait l'appeler. Les filles la fixaient avec un œil inquiet. Elle allait être malade, il fallait qu'elle sorte. Pourtant, elle était tétanisée. Trop de monde la regardait, et elle n'était vraiment pas sûre que ses jambes la soutiendraient jusqu'à la sortie de la salle.

— Souffle un bon coup, lui conseilla Lily. Bon, les filles, parlons sérieusement pendant deux minutes. Il faut qu'on s'organise pour se voir cet été.

Iris n'écouta pas vraiment les filles, les mains toujours crispées sur son livre. Le repas lui parût interminable. Quand elles sortirent de la salle, elle pressa le pas, priant silencieusement pour pouvoir arriver sans encombres jusqu'au dortoir. C'était bien évidemment complètement utopique. A peine avait-elle fini de monter un premier escalier que la voix de Sirius résonna péniblement à ses oreilles.

— Leighton !

C'était comme un coup de fouet à ses oreilles, une décharge électrique. Iris savait bien que ça ne servait à rien d'ignorer Sirius et filer en faisant comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendue. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre à abandonner. Lentement, elle se retourna donc, mal à l'aise comme pas permis, et toujours avec cette sensation d'oppression qui ne la quittait plus.

— Tu lui fiches la paix, Black, prévint Lily.

— Toi, tu la fermes, je t'ai rien demandé, trancha Sirius, mauvais. Il te voulait quoi, Regulus ?

Iris avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient. Beaucoup de monde passait dans le couloir, et elle ne voulait pas régler ça ici. Sirius faisait celui qui ne savait rien, mais elle voyait bien dans ses yeux, et à la manière dont il regardait également ses amis, qu'il suspectait quelque chose. D'ailleurs, les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas l'air d'être à l'aise non plus. Plus qu'elle, c'était certain, mais elle voyait bien qu'ils se méfiaient de la réaction de Sirius lorsqu'il aurait la confirmation qu'ils étaient arrangés avec elle pour savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de lui dans sa famille cet été.

— Il te voulait quoi ? répéta Sirius en s'approchant.

— Il m'a rendu un livre, Sirius, c'est tout.

Pour la deuxième fois, Iris avait utilisé son prénom sans y penser. Elle ne devait pas avoir l'air bien brave en cet instant. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait tellement peur de Sirius, même si elle appréhendait ses réactions excessives, son tempérament impulsif. C'était surtout qu'elle avait tout sauf envie d'être là. Elle se sentait simplement en dehors de son corps, et incroyablement fatiguée.

— Il t'a rendu un livre, répéta Sirius, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

Sans ajouter un mot, Sirius tendit la main et lui fit signe de lui donner avec une lassitude insolente. Le geste agaça profondément Iris, qui sortit un peu de son apathie, réalisant qu'une fois de plus, Sirius était clairement en train de se montrer irrespectueux envers elle. Pour toute réponse, elle prit le livre un peu plus contre elle.

— Donne-moi ce putain de bouquin, Leighton.

— Et toi, tu lui parles autrement, menaça Lily.

— C'est votre nouveau délire, gérer vos problèmes l'une à la place de l'autre parce que vous êtes pas capables de le faire vous-même ?

— Je trouve assez hilarant que tu te qualifies toi-même de problème pour Iris.

— En tout cas, si tu continues à te mêler de ça, tu peux être sûre que je vais en devenir un pour toi, Evans.

— Sirius, arrête, intervint Remus, qui semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de courage pour affronter ses amis depuis la veille.

Sirius lui lança un regard noir, en réalité destiné à tous les Maraudeurs. D'un geste, Sirius insista pour qu'elle lui donne le livre. Elle ne pouvait pas lui donner, pas comme ça. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser traiter comme ça, et devant autant de monde. Il était hors de question que Sirius lui donne une réputation de paillasson. Elle avait déjà suffisamment de choses à gérer, elle se sentait suffisamment mal pour qu'il en rajoute une couche, alors qu'il y prenait, en plus, un malin plaisir.

— T'es pas en position d'exiger quoique ce soit, je ne suis pas ton elfe de maison.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius lui prit le livre des mains. Assez facilement d'ailleurs, car Iris n'avait pas essayé plus que cela de le retenir. Se battre avec Sirius n'était pas vraiment dans ses plans. Rapidement, le Gryffondor feuilleta le livre, lut quelque chose et le referma lentement. Après un regard froid sur les garçons, il continua son chemin, avant de se retourner et de fixer Iris avec un sourire que la jeune fille trouva désagréable.

— Tu viens Orthia ?

Après un regard hésitant, Orthia le suivit. Iris crut bien que Lily allait lui jeter un sort tant elle avait l'air furieuse. Iris elle, eut l'impression de recevoir deux coups successifs dans l'estomac. C'était un coup bas de la part de Sirius, qui savait très bien ce qu'il faisait en montant son amie contre elle, et c'était terriblement décevant de la part d'Orthia.

— Dégagez, franchement, râla James à l'attention des quelques élèves qui avaient observé la scène.

Les sourcils froncés, il regarda Sirius et Orthia s'éloigner. Iris ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour lui. Elle était persuadée que Sirius avait une indulgence pour les Maraudeurs, et surtout pour James, qu'il n'avait pas pour le reste du monde. Il leur pardonnerait sans doute dès ce soir.

— Il va se calmer, finit par dire Remus en s'adressant à Iris.

— Je m'en fous. C'est plus mon problème, répondit-elle péniblement avant de tourner les talons.

Le trajet jusqu'à la Tour Gryffondor n'avait jamais été aussi pénible. Iris avait une boule affreuse dans la gorge, et ses yeux la piquaient horriblement. Sa vue était toute brouillée. C'était affreux, de devoir se retenir de pleurer comme ça. En constatant que Sirius s'était installé avec Orthia en plein milieu de la salle commune, son bras étendu derrière elle sur le fauteuil, elle crut bien qu'elle allait tout simplement fondre en larmes devant lui, comme ça. Elle rejoignit les escaliers menant à son dortoir nerveusement, sentant les larmes couler au fur et à mesure qu'elle montait les marches, suivie par ses amies, silencieuses. Elle n'était même pas encore arrivée à la porte qu'elle s'arrêta, prise par un sanglot tenace qui ne voulait pas la laisser en paix.

— On peut faire quelque chose ? demanda doucement Lily.

Iris secoua négativement la tête en essuyant ses larmes avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Assise sur son lit, dos contre le mur, elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. C'était stupide, incontrôlable et incroyablement douloureux.

— Iris... Allez, ne te mets pas dans un état pareil pour lui.

Lily avait l'air complètement désarmée, tout comme Karen et Mary. Karen, silencieuse, lui tendit une boîte de mouchoirs avec un sourire compatissant. Comment pouvait-on vivre une journée aussi affreuse et épuisante ?

— Tu veux un verre d'eau, quelque chose ? Que j'aille le dégommer ? Juste un peu ? proposa Lily, installée sur le rebord de son lit.

— Non, ça ira, parvint à répondre Iris après une grande inspiration. Je crois que j'aimerais être un peu seule. Vous pouvez rester hein, je vais juste m'isoler dans mon lit, si ça vous dérange pas.

— Bien sûr que non, répondirent les trois filles en même temps, arrachant un sourire à Iris.

Une fois à l'abri derrière les rideaux de son lit, insonorisés d'un coup de baguette magique, Iris ne se sentit pas mieux, mais eut au moins la sensation d'être dans un cocon un peu plus protecteur. Elle se permit de pleurer encore un peu, avant d'attraper son sac et de se plonger, fébrile, les yeux toujours un peu brouillés par les larmes, dans la lecture du livre du professeur Tiddle.

La première page comportait une dédicace, qui intrigua Iris, car elle était écrite en grec, et surtout, elle était signée Roxane. C'était le prénom qu'avait cité le professeur Tiddle pendant qu'il délirait.

 _Αυτό δεν ήταν πιθανό χωρίς εσένα σε ευχαριστεί χίλιες φορές και χίλιες φορές πιό ακόμη ελπίζω να σε δω σύντομα_.

 _Roxane_

Heureusement pour elle que le reste du livre n'était pas écrit en grec, elle aurait fait tout cela pour rien.

La table des matières déçut profondément Iris, qui avait espéré trouvé une rubrique concernant le Vrykolakas ou le cercle d'Empousa. Elle s'était sûrement emballée pour rien. De toute façon, que croyait-elle ? Qu'elle allait résoudre à elle toute seule un mystère que tant de monde s'acharnait à cacher, juste avec l'aide de quelques livres ? Elle était ridicule. Enfin, peut-être trouverait-elle tout de même quelque chose en feuilletant le livre tout de même.

Sans trop de conviction, elle se mit à lire le livre, qui, pour ne rien arranger à son moral déjà au plus bas, traitait de sujets absolument affreux et mériterait sans doute une place de choix dans la Réserve de la Bibliothèque. L'ouvrage était très scientifique, et clairement hors de portée d'Iris pour certains passages. L'introduction sur la prépondérance de la magie sur les terres grecques était absolument assommante, et d'ailleurs Iris se sentait de plus en plus s'endormir. La journée avait été épuisante physiquement et psychologiquement, et cette lecture rébarbative n'arrangeait rien. Pourtant, Iris voulait continuer sa lecture. Si c'était pour rêver de Sirius ou cauchemarder d'un professeur Tiddle qui s'étouffait devant elle, ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de dormir tout de suite. Changeant de position et se frottant les yeux, Iris reprit sa lecture.

Le lendemain, Lily fut très surprise de retrouver Iris complètement endormie sur son livre comme s'il s'agissait d'un oreille, avec un peu d'encre sur la joue.

— J'étais pas sûre que tu aies entendu le réveil. C'est pas pour le soin aux créatures magiques, ça, dit Lily en regardant la page à laquelle le livre était ouvert, et qui parlait d'un massacre dramatique durant lequel des moldus avaient été tués à la fois brûlés et vifs et noyés de l'intérieur, et dont l'illustration était terrifiante.

Iris en ouvrant les yeux devant l'illustration, eut d'ailleurs un énorme sursaut, et se demanda comment elle avait bien pu s'endormir devant une chose pareille. Elle avait affreusement mal à la tête, sa bouche la brûlait et elle se sentait encore vraiment nauséeuse.

— C'est quoi ce truc ?

— Recherches pour mon frère. Je t'expliquerai, répondit Iris un peu sèchement. Il y a quelqu'un à la salle de bains ?

— Orthia, ça fait vingt minutes qu'elle y est.

— Elle a pas emménagé avec Sirius ?

— Tu sais bien qu'elle se mettrait jamais vraiment avec lui.

— Je pensais savoir beaucoup de choses, mais je me trompe souvent, répliqua Iris.

Rassemblant ses affaires, elle alla tambouriner la porte sans un mot jusqu'à ce que Orthia sorte de la salle de bains. Elle avait toujours pris beaucoup de temps pour se préparer, temps qui allait croissant depuis quelques temps, mais aujourd'hui, Iris ne se sentait pas du tout de supporter de devoir attendre. Orthia sortit, pomponnée comme à l'habitude, mais les yeux rougis de ceux qui ont beaucoup pleuré. Iris l'ignora, pas plus d'humeur à s'attendrir qu'à attendre, et s'engouffra dans la salle de bains en claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle avait à peine fait deux pas dans la salle de bains qu'elle se sentit prise d'une violente envie de vomir. Énervée, épuisée, malade, penchée par dessus la cuvette des toilettes, Iris sentait que la journée allait être tout bonnement affreuse.

— Iris, ça va ? demanda la voix inquiète de Mary à travers la porte.

— Ça a l'air d'aller ? aboya Iris entre deux nausées.

Heureusement, Iris se sentit rapidement assez mieux, bien qu'elle ne parvint à manger qu'un quartier d'oranges pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle réussit plutôt bien son épreuve théorique de Soins, ce qui lui permit de voir les choses un peu plus du bon côté. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais elle se sentait mieux, presque euphorique. Après tout, tout n'allait pas si mal. Elle n'allait pas pleurer indéfiniment pour Sirius.

— Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, apprécia Karen alors qu'elles s'installaient dans le parc en attendant l'heure du déjeuner.

— Carrément. En plus j'ai faim, je pourrais manger un cheval !

— Tu m'étonnes, t'as presque rien mangé depuis avant-hier midi... J'ai des amandes dans mon sac, tu veux ?

— Volontiers ! accepta Iris avec un enthousiasme qui la surprit elle-même, avant de sortir son livre de son sac.

Grignotant des amandes en même temps qu'elle lisait, Iris s'enfonça dans sa lecture. Elle parcourait les pages à la recherche de la moindre mention de quelque chose qui pourrait l'intéresser quand une note de bas de page, soulignée à l'encre attira son attention. Elle se rapportait à la présence d'un objet apparemment maléfique, l'Horcruxe, qui aurait été crée en Grèce par le mage noir Herpo l'Infâme, connu également pour avoir été le premier à dresser un Basilic.

 _17\. Cet élément est à l'origine des thèses récentes qui tendent à prouver que le Vrykolakas serait un personnage légendaire directement inspiré du sorcier Herpo l'Infâme. Cf page 133 "Herpo l'Infâme, le sorcier-vampire ?"_

Complètement fébrile, Iris tourna les pages jusqu'à la page 133, qu'elle trouva arrachée. Elle poussa un cri de frustration, ferma violemment le livre et eut envie de se frapper la tête avec. Si quelqu'un, et peut-être le professeur Tiddle, avait arraché cette page, c'était qu'elle contenait une information importante concernant cette histoire de Vrykolakas. Iris était désormais persuadée que c'était ce livre que le professeur parcourait encore la veille au petit-déjeuner. Peut-être il y avait-il encore d'autres informations à trouver ?

— Tu viens Iris, on va manger... Ouah, t'es tellement pâle... Et tes yeux ils sont... Ça va ? s'inquiéta Lily.

— Oui oui...

En réalité, l'instant d'excitation et de bonne humeur était passé, Iris se sentait abattue et surtout épuisée, sans plus de volonté. C'était affreux. Elle suivit ses amies avec à nouveau la sensation d'avoir un marteau-piqueur dans la tête, et sa bouche la brûlait encore pire que ce matin. Ses yeux aussi, lui semblaient à certains moments couverts de mouches. Lily avait probablement raison, il fallait qu'elle mange.

L'avantage était qu'elle était tellement mal qu'elle ne parvenait pas à faire attention à Sirius ou à quoique ce soir d'autres qu'à son envie de s'effondrer au sol. Elle s'efforça de manger un peu de poulet, mais vite écœurée, elle se contenta de manger quelques fraises piquées sur la tarte de Lily.

La tête comme dans une enclume et avec l'impression que rien n'allait dans sa vie, Iris se rendit donc avec les autres sur les lieux de l'examen. Ils attendaient tous, dans un brouhaha plutôt oppressant et sous la chaleur étouffante de ce mois de juin très ensoleillé, quand Iris se mit à voir de moins en moins clair, et à se sentir de plus en plus mal.

— Tu veux un peu d'eau ? proposa Karen, qui cherchait désespérément quelque chose pour lui faire apparaître ne serait-ce qu'une gorgée d'eau.

— Ça... va aller... parvint à dire Iris.

Pourtant, ça n'allait pas du tout. Elle avait un sentiment d'oppression de plus en plus violent, et même l'impression d'avoir du mal à respirer. Elle avait affreusement mal à la tête, et les mouches devant ses yeux étaient de pire en pire. La tête entre les mains, assise au sol, elle essaya de respirer le mieux possible, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente un peu mieux.

— Tiens, je t'ai trouvé un peu d'eau, lui dit Karen.

— Merci beaucoup. Ça va mieux, dit Iris en essuyant ses mains moites sur sa jupe d'uniforme avant de prendre la bouteille.

Lentement, elle se releva, avec l'impression que dans sa tête, son cerveau s'était transformé en une grosse boule de plomb. Elle sentait son cœur s'accélérer et ralentir n'importe comment, la preuve qu'elle avait sans doute fait une attaque de panique. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se repose. La sensation de brûlure dans sa bouche passa un peu avec l'eau. Soudain, alors qu'elle tenait encore la bouteille elle vit sa main se mettre à trembler et des gouttes de sang tomber dessus.

— Iris, je crois que je devrais t'emmener chez Mrs Pomfresh, il y a quelque chose qui va pas, dit Lily, inquiète.

— C'est sans doute un coup de chaleur, dit Iris, qui se sentait tout de même mieux qu'avant.

— Je suis pas sûre, Iris, tes yeux font des trucs un peu bizarres...

— Tiens, Iris.

En voyant Orthia lui tendre un mouchoir, un sourire faussement gentil sur le visage, Iris vit rouge. Elle sentit une bouffée de colère affreuse monter en elle, et elle éprouva l'envie de se jeter sur elle.

— Je veux rien qui vienne de toi, sale pute ! lança Iris froidement, alors que du sang lui coulait toujours du nez.

Le visage d'Orthia se décomposa. Iris entendit Lily lui dire de se calmer, et Iris s'entendit lui dire de lui foutre un peu la paix. Elle vit Sirius s'approcher et lui attraper le bras, elle se vit le gifler. Elle aurait sans doute continué à essayer de le frapper bien plus fort, si Lily ne l'avait pas retenue.

— Iris, arrête ! Ça sert à rien, ce que tu fais !

Elle essaya de pousser Lily mais elle n'avait plus assez de forces. Elle avait horriblement chaud, et elle n'avait pas les idées claires, mal à la tête et cette envie de vomir. Alors que tout semblait sens dessus dessous, elle se sentit s'effondrer littéralement sur sa meilleure amie.

 _ **XXXX**_

— Je vais devoir rester ici encore longtemps ?

— Il faut s'assurer que tout risque est passé avant de vous renvoyer à l'école.

— Je ne vais pas passer la nuit ici, quand même ?

Iris lança son regard le plus désespéré à l'infirmière, qui lui adressa un sourire encourageant alors qu'elle finissait de lui prendre du sang. A côté d'elle, sa mère poussa un soupir d'exaspération, assez fort pour être capable de soulever certaines mèches mal mises de son chignon.

— Iris, cesse donc d'embêter cette pauvre dame. Tu resteras le temps que tu devras rester.

— Mais puisque je me sens mieux ! Et depuis quand on envoie les gens à Sainte-Mangouste parce qu'ils ont fait un malaise ? Tu verrais dans quel état sont les joueurs de Quidditch des fois, et on les envoie pas à Sainte-Mangouste du tout...

— Peut-être parce qu'on ne sait pas ce qui a provoqué ce malaise ? A ce que je sache, tu ne t'es pas pris un Cognard en pleine tête ?

— Mais pourquoi t'arrêtes pas de me crier dessus ? s'agaça Iris.

— Parce que ta mère est morte d'inquiétude, et que tu ne la laisses pas être inquiète, finit par dire son père. Arrête de t'agiter s'il te plaît Iris, tu nous as fait affreusement peur.

Ruminant son agacement, Iris s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'oreiller. Elle n'avait rien compris à ce qui s'était passé, et ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait maintenant. Elle avait fait un malaise, et Mrs Pomfresh lui avait posé mille questions, n'avait cessé d'agiter sa baguette autour d'elle et de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures, pâlissant à vue d'œil. Elle était partie quelques minutes avec un air effaré, avant de revenir pour lui dire que puisque son état semblait assez stable pour aller à Sainte-Mangouste, elle allait l'y accompagner en attendant que ses parents l'y rejoignent, pour de plus amples analyses. Et alors qu'elle attendait en lisant que ses parents arrivent et qu'on l'avait laissée seule dans une chambre, elle s'était remise à se sentir mal, à voir flou et à saigner du nez. Une des infirmières était arrivée en panique, et Iris trouvait que tout le monde donnait beaucoup trop d'importance à un simple malaise pour que ce ne soit pas grave, et elle détestait qu'on lui cache la vérité. C'était sa santé à elle après tout. Si elle avait quelque chose, elle voulait savoir, et pas être traitée comme une petite fille. Elle avait à nouveau envie de pleurer, et toute Gryffondor qu'elle était, elle était très effrayée.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la peur d'Iris redoubla en voyant entrer dans sa chambre le professeur Dumbledore et Mrs McGonagall en compagnie d'un médecin guérisseur, et de Maugrey, l'Auror qui surveillait la chambre de son frère. Que venait faire le directeur de l'école en personne à son chevet ? Elle était mourante ? Enfin, tout de même, si elle était si gravement malade, c'était peut-être un peu inapproprié que ses enseignants assistent au diagnostic, non ?

— Comment va-t-elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'empressa de demander la mère d'Iris, oubliant de saluer qui que ce soit.

— Iris va aller mieux, Mrs Leighton, rassura le médecin guérisseur, dont les lunettes presque loupes fascinaient Iris.

— Et qu'est-ce que j'ai ? insista Iris.

— Vous avez été victime d'un empoisonnement.

Iris ressentit, en même temps que le choc de la nouvelle, une soudaine douleur dans le bras. Sa mère venait de s'agripper à elle comme si elle était une bouée de sauvetage en pleine mer, sans émettre un son, si ce n'était celui de quelqu'un qui retient son souffle. Choquée, Iris attendit que quelqu'un dise quelque chose, démente ou argumente, mais dise quelque chose.

— Notre fille a été empoisonnée ? répéta le père d'Iris en se rasseyant et se relevant successivement de sa chaise. Dans votre école ?

Le père d'Iris était blême. La dernière fois qu'Iris l'avait vue comme ça, c'était lorsque Lionel avait été agressé. Il avait ce même air paniqué, bien que cette fois, Iris y voyait un peu plus de colère.

— Vous êtes en train de me dire que ma fille de seize ans a été empoisonné, dans son école ? Alors que nous lui avons soutenu mordicus qu'elle se faisait des idées avec la mort de Joke ? Qu'elle a été punie pour ce qui s'était passé avec ces deux autres pourritures de gamines racistes ?

Iris ne s'était pas trompée, son père était très en colère. Iris, elle, n'y arrivait pas vraiment. Elle avait l'impression que les informations montaient bien plus lentement à son cerveau. Elle se sentait complètement engourdie. Quelqu'un avait tenté de l'empoisonner ? Un doute affreux venait lui tenailler le ventre. Bellatrix revenait à l'école, et elle était expédiée à Sainte-Mangouste suite à un empoisonnement ?

— Mr Leighton, les choses sont plus compliquées que cela... commença à dire Mrs McGonagall.

— Mais vous allez nous les expliquer, n'est-ce pas ?

— Évidemment, dit Mrs McGonagall, gênée. Albus ?

— Faites, Minerva, vous avez géré cette affaire bien plus que moi.

Croisant les mains par dessus sa robe, le professeur Dumbledore se plaça un peu en retrait, un regard perçant posé sur Iris, qui se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Elle détourna les yeux, se concentrant sur le professeur McGonagall.

— Vous vous souvenez sûrement du professeur qui avait été la victime collatérale de la bagarre à laquelle Miss Leighton avait pris part avec Mr Black, le professeur Tiddle. Le professeur Tiddle avait fait un arrêt cardiaque et avait été soigné à Sainte-Mangouste, qui avait conclu à une anomalie cardiaque, que le sort perdu avait mis en lumière. Salust-le professeur Tiddle allait mieux, beaucoup mieux, mais une fois de retour à Poudlard, il a recommencé à avoir des malaises. Votre fille a assisté à l'un deux et l'a aidé à se rendre à son bureau, avant de faire avertir Mrs Pomfresh. Elle nous a fait également part de ses doutes sur le fait que Mr Tiddle puisse être empoisonné.

— Et elle avait raison, c'est ça ?

— Et bien, malheureusement, oui, intervint le médecin.

— Il vous a fallu une gamine de seize ans pour réaliser qu'un de vos employés, qu'un de vos patients, était victime d'un empoisonnement ? dit le père d'Iris, entre l'énervement et la moquerie.

Mrs McGonagall et le guérisseur eurent tous les deux un regard un peu gêné, tandis que le professeur Dumbledore demeurait imperturbable, fixant le père d'Iris avec gravité. Maugrey lui, renifla d'un air un peu dédaigneux.

— Le professeur Tiddle était un homme... Complexe. Il avait une personnalité pour le moins déroutante, et si l'empoisonnement a aggravé cet aspect, nous n'avons pas eu le réflexe d'y penser, c'est vrai, avoua Mrs McGonagall.

— Et ces malaises ne vont ont pas mis la puce à l'oreille ? Il a dû avoir d'autres symptômes, non ?

— Lorsque Mr Tiddle a été hospitalisé la première fois, notre attention a été détournée lorsque nous avons découvert que... hésita le médecin.

— Qu'il était alcoolique, compléta Iris, surprenant Mrs McGonagall.

— Si Mr Tiddle avait un problème cardiaque, son foie était en mauvais état, poursuivit le guérisseur.

— Pourquoi avait ? réalisa soudain Iris.

Les figures graves des adultes et cet emploi de l'imparfait ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Elle avait un affreux pressentiment, et elle espérait sincèrement se tromper.

— Mr Tiddle est décédé cette nuit.

A nouveau la mère d'Iris étouffa un hoquet de surprise à côté d'elle. Iris elle, avait à nouveau cette sensation d'être engourdie. Le professeur Tiddle était mort ?

— En constatant les symptômes brutaux d'Iris, Mrs Pomfresh a eu le bon réflexe de faire le rapprochement avec ce que nous venions d'apprendre à propos du professeur Tiddle, expliqua Mrs McGonagall.

— Salustius a été empoisonné à petit feu depuis des semaines, voire des mois. La personne qui l'empoisonnait désirait visiblement qu'il meurt à petit feu, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Néanmoins, étant donné la dégradation brutale de son état de santé, il semblerait qu'on ait voulu finir le travail rapidement, dit Maugrey, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé. Dis-moi, tu as bu, mangé, senti quelque chose de bizarre, hier, quand tu étais dans son bureau ?

Iris secoua négativement la tête. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle était horriblement fatiguée, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pauvre Professeur Tiddle, et à quel point il avait eu l'air de souffrir lors de son dernier malaise. Et dire qu'elle avait passé presque toute l'année à penser à lui comme un ermite alcoolique.

— La question est de savoir si tu es une victime collatérale ou si quelqu'un a délibérément tenté de t'empoisonner toi, poursuivit l'Auror.

— Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait empoisonner Iris ? Quel lien entre le professeur Tiddle et elle, c'est délirant... dit le père d'Iris. Tu es sûre de n'avoir rien mangé ? Il t'a peut-être offert quelque chose pour te remercier ? Un bonbon ?

Le père d'Iris avait toujours ce regard paniqué. Il parlait vite, avec une voix qui n'était pas celle de d'habitude. Iris l'observait en hésitant. Elle pensait au livre qu'elle avait pris chez le professeur Tiddle, et qu'elle avait tant manipulé depuis la veille. Elle avait même dormi avec. Est-ce qu'on pouvait empoisonner quelqu'un avec un livre ?

— Mrs Leighton, vous me paraissez affreusement pâle, dit soudain le professeur Dumbledore.

Iris se tourna vers sa mère, qui n'avait pas articulé un mot depuis l'annonce de toute cette histoire d'empoisonnement. Effectivement, sa mère était aussi blanche qu'un fantôme, et elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Elle paraissait terriblement fragile, avec cet air un peu hagard, elle qui d'habitude, était toujours si alerte, et si prompte à tout gérer.

— Maman, le docteur a dit que j'allais bien... Et je me sens bien, je t'assure.

— Il faut que je prenne l'air. Je... Je... Il faut que je prenne l'air. Je... Tout ira bien, ma chérie, d'accord ?

— Je sais, Maman, dit doucement Iris avant de se tourner vers son père, inquiète.

— Peut-être voudriez-vous accompagner votre femme marcher un peu dans le couloir ? La nouvelle a été un grand choc. Nous veillerons sur Iris, dit le professeur Dumbledore avec un sourire aimable.

— Comme vous avez veillé sur elle cette année dans cette école ? s'agaça le père d'Iris.

Le professeur Dumbledore ne répondit pas, adressant un regard compréhensif au père d'Iris. Cette dernière se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Entre les regards perçants que lui avait lancés le directeur jusqu'à présent et sa tentative d'éloigner ses parents de la chambre, il avait l'air de vouloir lui parler. Et Iris, elle aussi, avait envie de s'entretenir avec le directeur.

— En tout cas Miss, je souhaite parler avec vous des modalités de rattrapage de votre épreuve de BUSE. Nous avons déjà contacté le Ministère de la Magie bien entendu, et une session sera organisée... J'ai pris la liberté de préparer une attestation, déjà signée par Mrs Pomfresh, qu'il va falloir valider par l'hôpital, et l'élève doit aussi faire une demande, je vous ai préparé un modèle...

— Je suppose que pendant que vous préparez tout cela... Bon, je vais accompagner Flora marcher un peu. Peut-être voudrais-tu une tasse de thé ? Nous devons signer quelque chose, peut-être ?

— Oui, je vais trier tout cela et vous signerez en revenant, ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe de tout, affirma Mrs McGonagall.

— Quant à moi, j'ai d'autres malades à voir. Je reviendrais tout à l'heure vous faire un bilan, vous parler des précautions à prendre... Mais rassurez-vous, votre fille ira très bien.

Une fois les parents d'Iris sortis, sa mère accrochée au bras de son père avec un air toujours aussi exténué, l'Auror Maugrey les guetta dans le couloir, avant de fixer Iris avec un air méfiant. Mrs McGonagall était très douée en diversions, à un point qu'Iris se demandait comme elle faisait pour ne pas deviner celles mises en place par les Maraudeurs et dans lesquelles elle était régulièrement tombée.

— Dis-moi gamine, t'es vraiment sûre que tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui aurait pu t'empoisonner ? Parce que ça va pas mal remuer à Poudlard pour trouver le coupable, et tout ce que tu peux te souvenir peut avoir son importance.

— Je...

Iris hésitait, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à signer le papier que lui avait donné le professeur McGonagall. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son sac, se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire. Tout était très compliqué, et elle était encore sous le choc de ce qui lui était arrivé, et de la mort du professeur Tiddle. Mais justement, si il y avait la moindre possibilité pour que ce livre ait quelque chose à voir dans cette horrible histoire, elle devait en parler.

— J'ai emprunté un livre, dans le bureau du professeur Tiddle, avoua Iris. En y réfléchissant, à chaque fois que je l'ai pris, j'ai été malade après, de pire en pire. Et... Tout à l'heure, j'ai mangé des amandes en le lisant. S'il est empoisonné, et que j'ai porté la main à ma bouche en touchant le livre et les amandes... Et j'ai presque dormi avec. Enfin non, j'ai carrément dormi dessus, en fait.

— Il est dans ce sac ? dit le professeur Dumbledore en désignant le sac à bandoulière d'Iris posé au bout de son lit.

— Oui, je l'ai lu en arrivant à l'hôpital, et je me suis à nouveau sentie malade.

Maugrey sortit des gants d'une de ses poches et sortit le livre du sac. Il l'observa, et montra le titre au professeur Dumbledore avant de regarder Iris un moment, sans rien laisser paraître. Le directeur lui, garda les yeux fixés sur le livre, comme s'il voulait en extraire des tas de réponses.

— Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu l'as emprunté, comme tu dis ?

— Je pense que vous savez la réponse, répondit Iris. Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Lionel.

— Et tu t'es dit que tu trouverais la réponse là-dedans ?

Iris se sentait agacée. Maugrey la traitait comme une enfant, et idiote, qui plus est. Elle voyait bien comment le professeur Dumbledore regardait ce livre. Et puis, s'il avait été empoisonné, c'était qu'il avait son importance, non ? Maugrey faisait partie de ceux qui œuvraient pour dissimuler le fond de cette affaire, elle le savait très bien.

— Ce qui est arrivé à Lionel, c'est en lien avec quelque chose que vous lui avez demandé, n'est-ce pas, professeur Dumbledore ? dit Iris calmement.

— Miss, je crois que vous devriez...

— Laissez, Minerva. Que pensez-vous savoir, exactement ?

Le ton du professeur Dumbledore était très doux, loin d'être sévère, et pas du tout antipathique. Iris hésita. Pouvait-elle parler de tout ce qu'elle avait découvert ? Et cela devant Mrs McGonagall ?

— Vous parlez librement, Miss, confirma le professeur comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

— Et bien... Je crois que Lionel s'est engagé dans quelque chose, sous vos... Ordres ? Tout le monde parle de plus en plus de ce Voldemort, de ses partisans, et vous avez pris plusieurs fois positions contre lui en avertissant tout le monde. Vous pensez qu'il est très dangereux, et vous essayez de l'arrêter, et Lionel vous y aide. Je crois que Mr Maugrey aussi, et que c'est pour ça que les Aurors piétinent autant dans la résolution de l'enquête concernant mon frère.

Iris le réalisait particulièrement maintenant que Maugrey était là, à son chevet, à essayer de la faire parler dans un interrogatoire tout sauf officiel et formel, en l'absence de ses parents, alors qu'elle était encore mineure. Maugrey était l'Auror qui dissimulait et faisait freiner l'enquête pour protéger ce que Dumbledore et son frère essayaient d'entreprendre.

— Poursuivez, dit le professeur Dumbledore, sans toujours rien laisser paraître.

— Le professeur Tiddle me l'a confirmé, dit Iris après un temps d'hésitation. Il a dit que ça pouvait coûter cher, de vous rendre service.

Iris fut surprise de son propre aplomb. En réalité, elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'une petite fille apeurée. Et elle en voulait à Dumbledore plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, d'avoir embarqué Lionel dans cette histoire, peu importe ce qu'elle était. Visiblement, il avait entraîné Mr Tiddle aussi, qui en avait largement subi les conséquences. Et s'il arrivait la même chose à Mrs McGonagall, qui semblait elle aussi être dans le coup ? Iris voulait que Dumbledore soit honnête avec elle.

— Et il a parlé du cercle d'Empousa, ajouta Iris avec un nouvel air de défi.

— Du quoi ? demanda Maugrey.

Iris observa attentivement les trois adultes. Ils paraissaient réellement ne pas savoir de quoi il retournait. C'était très décevant.

— Le cercle d'Empousa. Il a dit qu'il le savait puissant, mais qu'ils n'imaginaient pas qu'ils puissent atteindre Lionel en Angleterre, expliqua Iris.

— Le professeur Tiddle t'a expliqué ce qu'était le cercle d'Empousa ? l'interrogea Maugrey.

— Non. C'est pour ça que quand j'ai vu le livre sur le bureau, ce rapport avec la magie noire et la Grèce, je l'ai pris. Je voulais savoir.

— Et ce livre expliquait-il ce qu'était le cercle d'Empousa ? demanda à son tour Mrs McGonagall.

— Non.

— Mr et Mrs Leighton reviennent, avertit Maugrey. Bon écoute, quand les Aurors viendront te poser des questions, tiens t'en à la version où tu ne sais pas pourquoi ou comment tu t'es retrouvée empoisonnée. C'est important. Puisque tu veux tellement aider ton frère, ne raconte pas toute cette histoire...

— Je ne comptais pas le faire, répondit Iris, vexée.

— Ne soyez pas si... Menaçant, Alastor, dit Mrs McGonagall, contrariée qu'il s'adresse ainsi à une de ses élèves.

— Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué Minerva, mais la situation devient compliquée à gérer.

— Vous pensez que Voldemort veut trouver le pouvoir du Vrykolakas, c'est ça ? lâcha Iris.

Quitte à dire les choses, autant ne pas le faire à moitié. Elle en saurait bien plus en disait tout ce qu'elle savait qu'en passant pour une dilettante qui farfouillait dans des livres volés au lieu de réviser ses BUSE.

— Nous discuterons de cela à votre retour à Poudlard, Miss, je crois que ce n'est pas le moment. Vous devriez vous reposer. Minerva, les papiers sont-ils prêts ? Je pense que Miss Leighton voudra rattraper son épreuve au plus vite.

 _ **XXXX**_

En arrivant, le lendemain après une nuit passée à Sainte-Mangouste, dans le bureau, ou plutôt dans la cheminée du professeur Dumbledore, Iris eut la surprise de le trouver en compagnie de Lionel, assis sur une chaise en face du bureau du directeur. S'il parût soulagé de la voir, il ne lui sourit pas pour autant.

— Ah, Miss, comment vous sentez-vous ? Parfaitement rétablie, j'espère ? l'accueillit le professeur Dumbledore avec un grand sourire. Prenez place, je vous en prie.

Iris embrassa rapidement Lionel sur la joue en lui demandant comment il allait, mais sa réponse fut laconique. Visiblement, il lui en voulait beaucoup.

— Un bonbon au citron ? proposa le directeur.

— Non merci, Professeur...

— Vous avez meilleure mine qu'hier, c'est certain. Bien, après notre entretien, il me semble inévitable que nous discutions de certaines choses. Votre frère m'avait prévenu que vous aviez commencé à mener votre petite enquête mais pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas que vous arriveriez si loin.

— Ce qui n'est pas une bonne chose.

Iris, choquée, se tourna vers son frère si rapidement qu'elle faillit se faire mal au cou.

— Depuis quand tu reparles aussi bien, toi ?

— Ce n'est pas vraiment le problème, Iris. Le problème, c'est plutôt qu'il a fallu que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête et que tu fouines, jusqu'à ce que tu te retrouves à Sainte-Mangouste !

— De la part de quelqu'un qui s'est retrouvé dans une mare de sang et aussi à Sainte-Mangouste, je trouve ça vachement malvenu, rétorqua Iris froidement. Depuis quand tu parles aussi bien ? On m'a dit que tu allais mieux, mais pas que la rééducation avait aussi bien marché ! Pourquoi on m'a rien dit, et pourquoi, toi, tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu sais bien tout le souci que je me fais, depuis Poudlard !

— Pour la famille et le reste du monde, je ne parle pas aussi bien, d'accord ?

— Pardon ? Tu te fous de moi ?

Le professeur Dumbledore toussota pour rappeler sa présence et sans doute, ramener un peu de calme dans son bureau.

— J'ai intérêt à ne pas savoir correctement reparler trop vite, Iris.

— Pour pas répondre facilement aux questions des Aurors ? Et aux nôtres, hein ? Mais bordel, t'es qui au juste ? s'énerva Iris.

— Iris... Je peux te tutoyer ? Je te remercie... Si tu nous laisses t'expliquer certaines choses, ce sera bien plus simple à comprendre, dit calmement le professeur Dumbledore.

Le regard du professeur Dumbledore était sans appel, et Iris se rappela qu'elle était le bureau de son directeur, et accessoirement, le plus grand sorcier du monde actuel. Retenant sa colère, elle acquiesça, non sans se promettre d'en vouloir longtemps à Lionel.

— Vois-tu Iris, je suis le grand responsable de beaucoup des choses qui sont arrivées... Tu as raison, je m'inquiète énormément de la montée en puissance de Voldemort. Certaines affaires ont été étouffées pour éviter de créer une panique générale, mais cet homme est terriblement dangereux. Il désire énormément de choses, dont le pouvoir et la puissance, qui crois-moi, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il obtienne. Ses partisans sont bien plus nombreux qu'on le croit. J'ai donc crée une organisation secrète, avec l'aide de plusieurs sorciers, dont fait partie ton frère, pour essayer d'endiguer l'ascension de Voldemort.

— C'est bien ce qu'on pensait, avec Sirius, laissa échapper Iris.

— Oh, le jeune Black est lui aussi derrière cette enquête ? dit le professeur Dumbledore avec un air un peu amusé. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

— Et comment vous faites, pour essayer de l'arrêter ?

— Nous essayons de l'empêcher de faire certaines choses avant qu'il ne les fasse, et nous cherchons à comprendre comment il fonctionne, comment il essaie de devenir plus puissant. C'est surtout sur ce dernier point que ton frère a enquêté.

— Comme en Grèce.

— Comme en Grèce. Voldemort semble chercher dans le monde entier, dans toutes les magies possibles, comment devenir plus puissant. Le poste de ton frère au Ministère et ses facilités d'accès aux Portoloins nous permettaient de suivre ses agissements et ceux de ses disciples.

— Et en Grèce, vous pensiez qu'ils essayaient de découvrir le fameux pouvoir du Vrykolakas, compléta Iris.

— Je dois avouer que j'ai été très surpris, quand ton frère m'a appris que tu avais mis le doigt là-dessus. Oui, Iris, la légende du Vrykolakas est floue, et regroupe certaines des plus anciennes formes et pratiques de magie noire, toutes plus désastreuses les unes que les autres, et nous cherchons à savoir ce qui intéresse tant Voldemort, et surtout, s'il est parvenu à quelque chose. Comment le combattre, sans cela ?

— Malheureusement, un de mes contacts sur place, en qui j'avais confiance, était un traître. Quelques temps plus tard, j'ai rencontré cette fille moldue, Audrey. Et... Tu connais la suite.

— Et cette Audrey, cette fausse moldue, elle ferait partie du cercle d'Empousa ?

— Visiblement, au vu de ce que t'as dit le professeur Tiddle... Malheureusement, pour une raison que j'ignore, il ne nous en avait pas parlé. Et maintenant, il ne pourra pas plus nous révéler ce qu'il entendait par là.

— Donc le professeur Tiddle faisait partie de votre organisation ? Et vous avez découvert quelque chose, en Grèce ?

— Oui.

— C'était quoi, son rôle ?

— Si tu me le permets Iris, j'aimerais garder quelques secrets, dit le professeur Dumbledore avec un sourire.

— En tout cas, cela lui a valu d'être empoisonné, regretta Iris.

Iris ne l'avait encore dit à personne, mais elle s'en voulait horriblement de ne pas avoir fait part de l'hypothèse de Sirius dès l'instant où elle l'avait su. Peut-être aurait-il suffi de quelques heures pour sauver son professeur ? Elle fit part de ses regrets au directeur, qui la regarda gravement et longuement avant de répondre.

— Iris, ce livre n'était pas le seul objet empoisonné que nous avons trouvé chez le professeur Tiddle. Le premier but de l'empoisonneur était de l'affaiblir, de le discréditer, sans doute mieux lui sous-tirer des informations. Peut-être a-t-il réussi. Il était malheureusement condamné, intoxiqué depuis des mois, à doses infimes dans un premier temps jusqu'à récemment... Où la dose a été trop forte, et a attaqué ses organes de manière plus agressive. Mais cela n'a fait qu'accélérer le processus, tu ne pouvais rien y faire.

— Peut-être qu'il a fait une découverte qui lui a valu d'être éliminée ? Celle du cercle d'Empousa, par exemple ? dit Iris.

— C'est possible. En tout cas, ce livre était recouvert d'un poison indétectable si l'on ne le cherche pas directement, et très violent. Tu as eu énormément de chances, Iris, déclara gravement le professeur Dumbledore. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu ne te mettes plus en danger de la sorte. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à vivre, et bien le temps pour te fourrer dans les ennuis. Il y a des ennuis qui sont bien plus de ton âge que te frotter à une histoire de mage noir et de poisons, tu ne crois pas ?

— Je voulais simplement comprendre. C'était pas un passe-temps, rétorqua Iris d'une voix blessée. J'avais besoin de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Lionel. Je l'ai cru mort, et j'avais besoin de savoir pourquoi.

— Je comprends, Iris. Néanmoins, maintenant que tu sais tout cela, en nous ayant quelque peu forcé la main pour te le révéler, crois-tu que tu pourrais éviter de t'intéresser à tout cela ? Cette organisation est fragile, menacée de toute part, comprends-tu ?

— Oui, professeur. Dites, est-ce que vous avez une idée de qui pourrait avoir empoisonné le professeur Tiddle ? Parce que Bellatrix...

— Tout Poudlard a été fouillé par les Aurors, et rien d'intéressant n'a été trouvé, hormis un nombre considérable de bouteilles d'alcool et de cigarettes moldues dans les chambres.

Iris eut la soudaine envie de baisser les yeux devant le regard perçant du directeur. Elle espérait que ses amis n'avaient pas eu trop de problèmes suite à cette perquisition.

— Étonnamment, rien n'a été trouvé chez Gryffondor. Il faut croire que tu appartient à la maison la plus sage de l'école, contre toute attente, s'amusa le directeur. Le Professeur Slughorn et moi-même nous sommes néanmoins entretenus avec Miss Black, qui a eu un comportement très ambigu à de nombreuses reprises. Rien n'a été trouvé dans ses affaires, et elle n'a rien laissé supposer. Elle a choisi de quitter Poudlard, avant la fin de ses épreuves, avec une certaine... Théâtralité que tes camarades te raconteront sans doute. Nous n'avons strictement aucune preuve de l'implication de Miss Black ou de ta cousine.

Iris fronça les sourcils, de son côté persuadée que Sirius avait finalement raison. En pensant à lui, maintenant qu'elle était à nouveau à l'école, elle sentit son estomac se contracter. Elle l'avait giflé, avait insulté Orthia... Comment allait-elle pouvoir affronter le regard de tout le monde, maintenant ?

— Je crois qu'il est temps que tu rejoignes tes camarades, Iris. Si tu pouvais avoir l'obligeance de garder tout cela secret, bien entendu...

— Lily et Sirius vont me poser des questions.

— Je te fais assez confiance pour raconter ce qu'il faut uniquement aux personnes qu'il faut.

Lionel l'embrassa rapidement, en lui disant qu'il ne tarderait pas à se revoir à la maison, et en lui demandant de prendre soin d'elle. Iris lui répondit du bout des lèvres, toujours un peu furieuse contre lui, en sachant à moitié pourquoi. Elle règlerait tout avec lui plus tard, une fois à la maison. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps, pour digérer tout cela, et pour accepter qu'elle ne connaissais finalement son grand frère pas si bien que cela.

— Oh, Iris, si tu pouvais avoir la gentillesse d'aller saluer Mrs McGonagall et Mrs Pomfresh... Elles se sont faits un sang d'encre pour toi.

Iris acquiesça et sortit du bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Dans les couloirs, de nombreux élèves se mirent à chuchoter sur son passage, ce dont Iris commençait à avoir l'habitude. D'autres, qui la connaissaient mieux, vinrent la saluer et lui demander comment elles allaient, et lui poser des questions qu'Iris éluda avec de vagues réponses et en prétextant qu'elle était fatiguée. En arrivant au bureau de Ms McGonagall, Iris eut un sourire en entendant la voix de Lily.

— Mais elle ne devrait pas déjà être de retour ?

— Miss, je vous dis que je n'en sais pas plus !

— Iris ! s'écria Lily en la voyant. Tu vas bien ?

Lily s'était jetée sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, et Iris éclata de rire, sans trop savoir pourquoi non plus. Elle était juste vraiment, vraiment heureuse de retrouver Lily. Après avoir rassuré Mrs McGonagall et réglé quelques détails pratiques, elle suivit Lily pour retourner à la Tour Gryffondor.

— On m'a envoyée prendre de tes nouvelles, c'est un vrai QG "Soutenons Iris" là-bas. Laisse-moi porter ton sac ! Tu es sûre que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? On nous a dit que le professeur Tiddle était mort, empoisonné, et que tu l'avait été aussi à cause de bonbons qu'il t'aurait proposés quand tu l'as aidé l'autre fois ? Mais c'est fou !

— Je t'expliquerai tout après Lily, parce que franchement, c'est super compliqué. Mais oui, ça va.

— Tu nous a foutus une de ces trouilles ! Je te jure, tu avais l'air tellement mal et... Pas toi, en fait.

— Ouais, je suis désolée.

— Bah, sois pas bête.

En arrivant à la salle commune de Gryffondor, Iris fut accueillie par une marée humaine, et également par un câlin collectif qui dura très longtemps avec Karen et Mary.

— Quand on a su que tu avais été envoyée à Sainte-Mangouste, et tout le reste, on a eu la peur de notre vie ! s'écria Karen. T'es sûre que ça va ?

— Franchement Iris, on a pas idée de faire des peurs pareilles aux gens ! dit Alice en la serrant dans ses bras à son tour. Merde, quoi !

— Je vous assure, je vais bien, je suis juste un peu crevée.

— Oui, excuse-nous, on va te laisser te poser... C'est juste qu'on est vraiment contente de revoir, ajouta Beatriz, pendant que Frank lui demandait si elle allait pouvoir rattraper ses BUSE.

Plus loin, dans un coin, Orthia et les garçons la guettaient du regard. Iris était mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas un souvenir très précis mais elle savait qu'elle avait été infecte avec Orthia. Après ce qui venait de se passer, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester fâchée avec elle. Il y avait des choses bien plus graves dans la vie, et Orthia comptait bien trop pour ne plus compter, justement. Iris lui adressa un discret sourire. Après quelques minutes à parler avec un peu tout le monde, Iris prit la direction de sa chambre en compagnie de ses amies.

— Tu viens Orthia ?

La brune avait l'air tellement soulagée, que quelque part, cela fit mal au cœur à Iris. Elle imaginait volontiers combien son amie s'était torturée depuis la veille. A sa grand surprise, Sirius lui emboîta le pas.

— Content de te revoir en vie, Leighton.

C'était aussi maladroit que d'habitude, mais Sirius n'avait plus l'air du tout de vouloir la narguer. Il était juste Sirius, le Sirius qu'elle aimait bien, et c'était tant mieux.

— Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler, un peu plus tard ?

Iris ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle avait du mal à parler à Sirius, même si elle ne comptait pas refuser de discuter avec lui.

— S'il te plaît, précisa-t-il calmement.

— Oui, d'accord.

Sirius tourna les talons rapidement, laissant Iris un peu surprise, mais satisfaite tout de même. Elle monta avec ses amies, qui parlaient toutes beaucoup, sauf Orthia. A peine étaient-elles arrivées dans la chambre, qu'Orthia se jeta sur elle.

— Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, dit-elle avant de fondre en larmes.

— Je... C'est oublié Orthia... Et je suis désolée aussi, pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. Je t'assure qu'en plus, je le pensais pas vraiment. J'avais juste vraiment besoin de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Et pour l'insulte, j'étais pas vraiment moi-même...

— Je t'assure qu'en plus, je comptais pas aggraver les choses avec Sirius. J'essayais vraiment de le calmer, de mon côté. Je suis tellement désolée !

— Allez tout le monde est désolé, on s'aime, Iris est entière, tout va bien ! conclut Karen en prenant le sac d'Iris, qu'elle 'avait pas eu le temps de déposer sur son lit. Et s'il vous plaît, on arrête les drames !

Plus tard durant le repas, devant les regards insistants de Sirius, qui se voulait pourtant discret, de Sirius, Iris se rendit avec Lily à la chambre des garçons. Peter ouvrit la porte avec un sourire un peu timide.

— C'est cool, que tu ailles bien. Ça m'aurait vraiment contrarié que tu sois plus dans les parages, lui dit Potter, à qui elle n'avait plus reparlé depuis l'incident du lac.

— C'est... gentil ? hésita Iris.

— Et maintenant, tu nous racontes comment t'as pu finir empoisonnée avec le professeur Tiddle ? proposa Remus en lui offrant une cigarette.

Iris raconta donc le maximum qu'elle pouvait raconter, ce qui était finalement beaucoup, puisque tout le monde était déjà au courant de cette histoire de Vrykolakas. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle se demanda si le professeur Dumbledore ne lui en voudrait pas un peu.

— Il faut vraiment, vraiment, mais vraiment que ça reste entre nous ! insista Iris, grave.

— Tu nous prends pour des Botrucs de six semaines ou quoi ? dit Potter. Une histoire pareille, on va pas aller la raconter. On sait bien garder les secrets.

— Vous pourriez nous laisser ? coupa soudain Sirius, surprenant tout le monde.

Le petit groupe commença donc à sortir de la chambre, sauf Lily, qui se tourna vers Iris avec un air interrogateur.

— Tu veux que je reste ?

— Ça te regarde pas, Evans.

— C'est pas à toi que je pose la question, Black. Tu veux que je reste ? répéta-t-elle en regardant Iris.

— Je serai sage, promis, se moqua Sirius.

Lily lui jeta un regard noir et clairement menaçant. Iris lui intima du regard qu'elle pouvait la laisser. De toute façon, si Sirius montrait le moindre signe d'agressivité, elle sortirait de cette chambre sans lui adresser un regard ou un mot.

— Tu veux un verre ? lui proposa Sirius en sortant une bouteille de Whisky d'une malle de la chambre, une fois les autres partis.

— Vous avez réussi à sauver toutes les bouteilles de la saisie ?

— Dès qu'on a su, on a tout caché.

— Comment ?

— Inutile que tu saches. Tu veux un verre alors ?

— Non merci.

Sirius haussa les épaules et se servit, avant de la regarder longuement, la mettant mal à l'aise.

— Écoute... J'ai vraiment flippé, avec ce qui t'est arrivé. Je sais pas si tu réalises, mais t'aurais pu mourir...

— Il paraît... Mais c'est pas arrivé.

— Ouais, mais tu serais morte en me détestant.

Iris ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cela. En fait, elle ne savait pas trop à quoi elle s'attendait.

— Je veux pas que tu me détestes, en fait.

— T'as un peu tout fait pour, ces derniers temps. C'était quoi, ce petit jeu avec Orthia ?

— C'était rien. Elle avait les nerfs contre toi, moi aussi, et... Je sais pas, sur le moment, ça m'avait pas l'air aussi nul que maintenant, d'être comme ça avec toi. Je veux dire... Enfin, comme j'ai dit, t'as failli mourir et... C'est trop con. Je tiens beaucoup à toi et... J'ai pas envie que tu me détestes, ou que tu sois trop loin.

Qu'est-ce que Sirius essayait de dire, au final ? Iris n'arrivait pas à savoir si il était en train de lui faire des excuses, une déclaration ou autre chose qu'elle n'avait pas compris.

— Tu veux dire quoi, au juste ?

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Leighton.

— Non je sais pas, Black. Je suis toujours en train de supposer que tu penses des trucs, et c'est usant, à force.

Elle ne savait pas si elle était trop dure avec Sirius, ou pas assez. En tout cas, elle sentait qu'elle était toujours aussi partagée à son égard. Elle était toujours aussi blessée, mais elle avait également toujours cette sensation que l'embrasser la rendrait vraiment heureuse, aussi.

— J'ai envie que tu sois de nouveau avec moi. J'ai pas changé d'avis depuis que tu m'as largué à cause de Servilius. Tu... Tu comptes toujours autant, peut-être plus qu'avant.

Juste après dit tout cela comme si c'était la chose la plus difficile à dire du monde, Sirius but une grande gorgée de whisky, essayant de se redonner une contenance. Iris savait combien cela coûtait à Sirius, de se livrer rien qu'un peu, comme ça. Mais ce que voyait Iris aussi, c'était que Sirius n'avait toujours pas compris ce qui l'avait si profondément dérangée. Et s'il lui fallait un empoisonnement pour réaliser qu'il avait été trop loin vis à vis d'elle, cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

— Black, j'ai pas changé d'avis non plus, dit-elle doucement.

— T'aurais pas réagi comme tu la fais, avec Orthia, avec moi, si tu tenais pas autant à moi, toi aussi.

— C'est pas la question... Oui, je tiens à toi, je... Tu peux même dire que je suis amoureuse de toi, Black, mais je suis pas bien avec toi.

— T'avais pas l'air mieux sans moi.

— Fais pas celui qui comprend pas, je te l'ai expliqué en long, en large et en travers...

— Je sais que c'est compliqué d'être avec moi, avoua Sirius en portant une cigarette à sa bouche pour l'allumer. Mais... Les choses seront moins compliquées pour moi, bientôt.

— Black, je... J'ai pas envie, murmura Iris, qui sentait sa volonté faiblir, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

— Alors on fait quoi ? On se déteste cordialement, de loin, avec nos potes au milieu ?

— Je sais pas, Black. Pour l'instant, j'arrête de me prendre la tête avec toi, en général. On va vivre encore deux ans ensemble à Poudlard, après tout, et j'aime trop Poudlard pour tout gâcher.

Sirius acquiesça en recrachant sa fumée à travers la pièce. Iris ne se sentait pas très bien, entre la fumée, la fatigue et cette conversation douloureuse avec lui. Elle avait vraiment envie de retrouver sa chambre, ses amies, les coussins rassurants aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

— Bah, je te libère alors, dit Sirius en se levant pour aller à la fenêtre.

Iris ne répondit pas, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, et sortit doucement, avec une boule pesante dans le ventre. Elle regagna sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux, sans être sûre que Sirius était si fautif que cela cette fois.

 _ **XXXX**_

Le lendemain, Iris arriva à la table du petit-déjeuner sous les murmures et les messes basses, une fois de plus. Commençant à être habituée, cela ne l'empêcha pas de manger, sous l'œil rassuré de ses amies et des professeurs qui la surveillaient depuis leur table avec une discrétion qui avait peu à envie à celle de Hagrid. Elle était en train de tartiner généreusement une de ses tartines quand elle entendit un cri résonner dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde se tourna vers l'entrée. Lydie Goldstein était en train de mettre une gifle retentissante à Arthur, l'ex copain goujat d'Orthia.

— Mais t'es complètement malade ! OBSÉDÉ ! D'où tu me mets une main aux fesses, comme ça !

— Mais elles sont tellement attirantes !

— Mais gros taré, GROS TARE ! Dégage !

Mrs McGonagall était descendue de l'estrade à toute vitesse pour interrompre la scène, mais apparemment, Arthur n'était pas prêt de se calmer, puisqu'on l'entendit clairement dire à la directrice de Gryffondor qu'elle n'était pas "baisable selon ses critères", et qu'il fallait donc "le laisser vaquer à son entreprise de séduction de Lydie-belles-fesses".

— Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? s'étonna Mary, horrifiée par les propos d'Arthur, tandis qu'Orthia avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

— Vous permettez ? C'est notre œuvre, chuchota Remus, glissant sur le banc en s'approchant avec les garçons. Restez discrètes... Mais il va passer la journée à dire tout ce qu'il pense et à faire tout ce qui pourrait lui passer par la tête concernant la gente féminine, surtout.

— Il va également dire toutes les heures "Je suis un gros salopard qui pense qu'à coucher avec les filles pour les larguer après, j'adore les piéger", ajouta James. Comme ça, tout le monde saura qui il est vraiment, et ce qu'il a fait à Orthia. Ça nous a paru le plus juste possible.

— On s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que ça marche autant. McGo pas baisable, c'est quand même collector, dit Peter en riant.

Orthia elle, suivait la scène sans avoir ni contente, ni catastrophée. Elle avait juste l'air complètement absente. Elle remercia tout de même les garçons avec un sourire, qui eurent l'air un peu déçus de son absence de réaction. Iris devait bien avouer que la vengeance était plutôt très bien pensée et réussie. Mais Orthia resta dans cette drôle d'absence pendant un moment. Ils étaient encore en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner quand Rusard vint la chercher à leur table.

— Mrs McGonagall voudrait te voir.

— Pou... Pourquoi ? bégaya Orthia.

— Je n'en sais rien, moi... Je dois juste venir vous chercher.

* * *

 _Tadam, record de longueur de chapitre battu ! Ce qui explique pourquoi finalement, je ne vous y parle pas de barbecue et de maillot de bain : j'ai eu envie d'ajouter des choses, des scènes, du coup, j'ai préféré tronquer des choses pour les mettre dans le suivant._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, même s'il est un peu costaud. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, j'adore ça. Mais genre, vraiment !_

 _La prochaine fois donc, barbecue et maillot de bain au programme ! Gardez la pêche mes chatons ! (Cherchez pas, ça me prend des fois...)_


	23. Une maison de fous

_Bonjour bonjour !  
_

 _Avant tout, je vous souhaite une excellente année : qu'elle ressemble à tout ce dont vous avez envie, avec que des belles choses au compteur Et comme d'habitude, si je peux vous souhaiter des Chocogrenouilles au passage, je le fais de bon cœur !_

 _Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée du temps de publication... Que dire, si ce n'est que les derniers mois ont été un peu rudes, et que l'envie m'a pris de modifier totalement ce chapitre... Résultat, des lecteurs impatientes, une Aliete découragée, et une Iris qui trépignait ! Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai ÉNORMÉMENT avancé sur cette fiction. J'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance (et qui me conviennent) donc cette fois, c'est sûr et certain, vous n'attendrez pas tant pour les prochains !  
_

 _Je ne peux que vous remercier pour vos reviews et vos messages : si je ne vous ai pas répondu, je m'en excuse sincèrement, j'ai perdu le fil à un moment (beaucoup de fatigue...), mais VRAIMENT, CHACUNE de vos attentions m'a beaucoup touchée et motivée. Je vais faire le point dans mes messages et vous répondre dans les prochains jours si ce n'est déjà fait... Encore merci_

 _Je vous rappelle que :_

 _Dans le chapitre précédent, Iris, déjà malmenée par une rupture difficile avec Sirius, a été empoisonnée, tout comme le professeur Tiddle (empoisonné à petits feux depuis des mois, expliquant son comportement plus qu'étrange). Cela a été l'occasion de découvrir le lien étrange entre l'agression de Lionel et le professeur Tiddle, via un livre à dédicace énigmatique, portant sur la magie noire et notamment sur le Vrykolakas... Sorte de vampire sorcier capable d'aspirer la vie, les pouvoirs et l'énergie de ses victimes pour mieux renforcer son propre pouvoir. Iris a aussi découvert que son frère Lionel avait encore plus se secrets qu'elle ne le pensait, cachant à sa famille qu'il avait retrouvé la faculté de parler, ce qu'elle vit extrêmement mal._

 _Sirius a tenté de renouer avec Iris, qui l'a doucement rejetée, lassée d'être blessée par le comportement du Gryffondor, et désapprouvant son manque de respect (voire sa méchanceté parfois) envers les autres._

 _Je vous rappelle aussi qu'Orthia, humiliée après sa première fois avec son petit-ami (révélée à toute l'école, et orientée de façon à l'insulter), harcelée, a été vengée par les Maraudeurs. Le comportement de la jeune fille reste instable et mystérieux, et le chapitre précédent se terminait sur sa convocation chez le professeur McGonagall._

 _ **Chapitre 23**_

 _ **Une maison de fous  
**_

— Le secret Mary, c'est de s'hydrater.

— Je peux rien avaler.

— Bois, je te dis, insista Iris. Je me suis tapée une gueule de bois monstrueuse à un déjeuner dans un restaurant fruits de mer, je sais ce que je dis.

Réprimant un haut le cœur, Mary obtempéra et but un peu dans le verre d'eau tendu par Iris. La blonde, au teint d'ordinaire si frais et lumineux, oscillait entre entre une mine tantôt verdâtre, tantôt grise. Mais pouvait-on s'attendre à autre chose en passant la soirée à descendre les verres de rhum groseille comme elle l'avait fait la veille ? Le train prit soudain un virage qui, bien que léger, fit hoqueter Mary.

— C'est quand même con... T'habites en Écosse, t'aurais pu t'éviter de te rendre encore plus malade en train, fit remarquer Karen. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu faisais les détours à chaque fois.

— Les trajets en Poudlard Express sont une partie intégrante de la vie de Poudlard, t'imagines ce que je pourrais rater à chaque fois ? s'offusqua Mary. De toute façon, mon père travaille à Londres et ma mère passe son temps à y faire les boutiques... Ils occupent souvent l'appartement de Londres quand je suis à Poudlard, les Highlands ont tendance à déprimer ma mère au bout d'un moment, elle s'y ennuie.

— En attendant, évite de me vomir dessus quand même, se moqua Karen.

— Je ne vais plus jamais boire de ma vie... se lamenta Mary en ouvrant un peu la fenêtre de leur compartiment pour y trouver un peu d'air.

— Tu peux boire. Juste pas autant, corrigea Iris. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Mary avait passé toute la nuit à être malade, et Iris elle, une grande partie de ses heures de sommeil à lui tenir les cheveux ou à lui apporter un peu d'eau. En réalité, elle savait très bien que l'écossaise avait enchaîné les verres en réaction à l'attitude de Remus.

— Le rhum, c'est traître en plus, ajouta Karen avec un air compatissant devant l'air malade de Mary.

— J'en boirais plus jamais. Ma vie ne sera que limonade et jus de citrouille, affirma Mary.

— Oublie pas la Bièraubeurre, dit Iris.

— Ne parle pas de Bièraubeurre, refusa tout net la blonde avec un haut le cœur.

Iris réprima un rire moqueur, compatissant avec la pauvre Mary, son chagrin d'amour et ses conséquences visiblement très désagréables. Il fallait dire qu'Iris elle-même avait été surprise lorsqu'elle avait vu Madeline Geilman débarquer à la soirée de fin d'année des Gryffondor, avec son uniforme de Serdaigle encore sur le dos et son sourire timide. Lorsque Remus s'était précipité vers elle, manquant de trébucher sur un tapis en plein milieu de la pièce, Mary s'était étouffée avec son jus de citrouille à peine arrangé à la vodka. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu chuchoter à son oreille, Madeline riant doucement et rougissant, elle était passée au rhum groseille, vidant presque le pichet à elle toute seule. Inutile de préciser l'état de désespoir et d'ébriété avancés que Mary avait atteint lorsque Remus avait raccompagné la jolie Madeline en la touchant dans le dos. Le fait qu'il avait eu l'air de ne plus toucher terre à partir du moment où la Serdaigle était rentrée dans la pièce n'avait rien arrangé à tout cela. Remus avait un coup de cœur évident, et apparemment tout à fait réciproque.

— Madeline Geilman... On l'a pas vue venir celle-là, mais on aurait dû se méfier. C'est devenu un aimant à mecs. Maintenant qu'elle a quinze ans, j'imagine qu'il est socialement plus acceptable pour les mecs de lui tourner autour au grand jour, dit Karen, pensive.

— Je ne pensais pas qu'elle intéressait Remus, regretta Mary à voix haute.

— Tu sais Mary, il n'y a pas beaucoup de mecs insensibles à une fille comme Madeline. Cette fille est un ange. Vous lui avez déjà parlé ?

Mary et Iris secouèrent négativement la tête dans un parfait ensemble. Orthia, elle, restait plongée dans la contemplation du couloir, ses yeux cernés toujours aussi inattentifs à ce qui se passait dans leur compartiment.

— C'est un ange, insista Karen. Tu la vois comme ça, elle a l'air toute douce, gentille, discrète et mignonne. Et bah elle a pas que l'air... Un ange, je vous dis.

— Tu essaies de nous convaincre de sortir avec elle ? reprocha Iris alors que Mary pâlissait encore plus, bien que cela semblait impossible.

— C'est juste pour dire que si Mary veut récupérer son Remus, il va falloir arrêter d'hésiter et de s'imbiber de rhum groseille, parce que Madeline Geilman, c'est pas rien. Remus a encore des sentiments pour toi Mary, tu devrais te jeter à l'eau avant.

— Il avait pas l'air d'avoir des sentiments pour moi, hier.

— D'un autre côté, il ne sait pas que toi tu en as encore non plus. Franchement, vous êtes nuls tous les deux, mais nuls !

— Et je suis supposée faire quoi, lui sauter au cou aujourd'hui, dans le train ?

— Oui ! s'écria Karen comme si c'était une évidence.

Mary lui lança un regard dubitatif, avant de se tourner vers Iris, qui ne savait pas trop quoi lui conseiller.

— Vous pensez qu'il y a une chance pour que Remus veuille encore de moi ? dit-elle avec hésitation.

Avant la soirée de la veille, Iris aurait répondu oui à cette question sans hésitation. Mais après avoir vu Remus dévorer des yeux Madeline, elle éprouvait un certain doute. Elle ne l'avait pas vu sourire de cette manière à quelqu'un d'autres que Mary, justement.

— Il y a une chance oui, alors soit tu vas la tenter, quitte à te prendre une veste, soit tu es trop fière et tu laisses passer ta chance. Mais arrête de te lamenter, ça fait des mois que tu regrettes d'avoir plaqué Remus, il faut que tu arrêtes ça, expliqua Karen.

— J'ai envie de me remettre avec Remus, avoua Mary, déterminée.

— Donc...

— Mais j'ai pas du tout envie de me prendre une veste, gémit-elle, comme si elle visualisait la scène.

— La question à se poser, c'est qu'est-ce que tu préfères, intervint Iris.

Mary fronça les sourcils, intriguée par son conseil énigmatique. Iris, qui ne voulait pas trop influencer Mary, de peur que ça lui retombe dessus par la suite, préférait la laisser déterminer elle-même la suite des événements.

— Si Remus te rejette, tu vas souffrir, on est d'accord, expliqua Iris. Mais si tu tentes rien, tu vas devoir vivre avec le fait d'avoir Remus et Madeline en amoureux transi dans ton champ de vision en sachant pertinemment que tu aurais pu l'éviter et être à sa place.

— En gros, écoute la Gryffondor en toi, traduit Karen en ouvrant une Chocogrenouille.

Pendant quelques secondes, Iris se demanda si Mary était victime d'un sort de Stupéfix ou d'autres immobilisations diverses. Elle resta figée un moment, avant de se lever brusquement, poings serrés le long du corps. Elle quitta le compartiment aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était décidée, laissant ses amies interdites.

— Tu crois qu'elle a au moins une idée de ce qu'elle va lui dire ? demanda Iris.

— Il fait sa ronde avec Lily, elle aura le temps de le trouver pour y réfléchir, répondit Karen.

Iris plaignait sincèrement Mary. Certes, elle savait que son amie avait une énorme part de responsabilité dans la situation, et qu'elle n'avait pas facilité les choses : c'était Mary qui avais mis autant de distance avec Remus, pour ensuite rompre avec lui et se comporter de manière aussi froide avec lui. Néanmoins, Iris s'imaginait très mal réussir à supporter de voir Sirius flirter avec une fille. Rien qu'à le voir rire avec Alice la veille, ce qui était évidemment strictement amical, elle avait eu l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Une sensation qui allait de pair avec l'envie tenace qu'elle avait de l'embrasser constamment, malgré toute la colère qu'elle continuait d'éprouver. En fait, Iris avait l'impression d'avoir muté en un paradoxe ambulant.

— Toi, tu penses à Sirius, déclara Karen.

— Non.

— Tu mens tellement, mais tellement mal.

— Juste un peu, d'accord ?

— Je critique pas tu sais. On sait toutes que tu l'avais vraiment dans la peau, Black. C'est normal que tu penses à lui, lui dit Karen avec bien plus de douceur dans la voix.

— Oui, sûrement.

— En tout cas, moi je trouve que depuis que t'es revenue de Sainte-Mangouste, tu gères ça avec beaucoup de classe, affirma Orthia, sortant de son mutisme.

— C'est gentil Orthia, merci, répondit Iris, gênée.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre d'autres, étant donné qu'avant son hospitalisation à Sainte-Mangouste, elle n'en avait pas fait preuve du tout, de classe. Elle s'en était tout de même violemment prise à Orthia, en l'accusant de vouloir coucher avec Sirius d'abord, puis en l'insultant horriblement devant presque tous leurs camarades de cinquième année. Orthia remarqua sans doute sa gêne, car elle la rassura une fois de plus.

— Tu étais sous l'effet d'un poison qui a fini par tuer le professeur Tiddle. Et vu le comportement qu'il a eu toute l'année... C'est quand même difficile de faire preuve de classe en cumulant une rupture amoureuse difficile et un empoisonnement. Maintenant que t'as plus l'air d'avoir léché un crapaud hallucinogène, je t'assure, tu es exemplaire par rapport à Sirius. Ma grand-mère dirait que tu agis en vraie Lady.

— Ma mère serait ravie de la comparaison, dit Iris avant d'éclater de rire.

Orthia sourit avant de se détourner à nouveau rapidement de la conversation. Iris ne comprenait décidément pas le comportement de son amie, qui changeait de semaine en semaine, de jour en jour mais qui, dans tous les cas, n'était jamais la personnalité habituelle d'Orthia. Depuis sa convocation chez le professeur McGonagall, elle était devenue particulièrement pensive et renfermée. Pas particulièrement déprimée, en tout cas, pas plus que précédemment, mais elle avait toujours l'air d'émerger d'ailleurs, d'être dérangée dans ses pensées. Orthia prétendait que cette convocation concernait ses résultats scolaires, et que la directrice de maison l'avait menacée de redoublement. Iris, elle, trouvait étrange que Mrs McGonagall se réveille à la fin de l'année sur le sujet : Orthia n'avait jamais brillé de par ses résultats. Elle avait toujours été royalement indifférente à ses notes, et ses grands-parents n'avaient jamais témoigné un intérêt démesuré pour sa scolarité non. Tout à leur vie mondaine, ils avaient tendance à aimer Orthia de loin. Et la brune, qui savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait jamais à travailler pour vivre confortablement, ne s'en souciait pas plus. Personne n'attendait d'Orthia qu'elle soit une bonne élève, et surtout pas elle. Autant dire que les menaces du professeur McGonagall étaient certainement parfaitement inutiles, et Iris était étonnée que l'enseignante en soit aussi peu consciente.

Lily revint dans le compartiment une dizaine de minutes plus tard, des tas de potins croustillants à partager après ses allers-retours dans le train. Néanmoins, le sujet qui les intéressait vraiment était celui de Mary et Remus, pour lequel Lily était malheureusement une source d'informations totalement inutile.

— Elle va vraiment aller lui parler ? doutait Lily.

— Bah oui, tu l'as pas croisée ? s'étonna Iris.

— Non... Après, j'ai pas traîné, j'avais pas du tout envie de me retrouver avec Potter et Black dans les pattes.

— T'as pas vu Madeline Geilman dans les parages non plus ? s'assura Karen.

— Non... Et j'ai essayé de cuisiner Remus : à part le faire rougir et bégayer, j'en ai rien tiré.

Les filles durent attendre patiemment le retour de Mary pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. L'écossaise arriva dans le compartiment le teint toujours aussi blanc, et complètement silencieuse. Elle se réinstalla à sa place sans dire un mot, aussi délicate que d'habitude, au point d'avoir l'air un peu déphasée.

— Alors ? s'agaça Karen avec impatience.

— J'ai vomi.

Désarçonnées, les quatre amies échangèrent un regard surpris. Même Orthia réagit immédiatement, ses sourcils semblant léviter jusque le haut de son front. Mary regardait droit devant elle avec un air buté, évitant de croiser leurs yeux étonnés.

— Quoi ? finit par dire Lily.

— J'ai voulu aller voir Remus, lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur mais...

— Mais ? insista Karen.

— Il était au beau milieu du couloir avec l'ange Madeline.

— Merlin, ils s'embrassaient ? compatit automatiquement Karen.

— Non, ils parlaient. Mais il lui a pris la main. Et tu prends pas la main comme ça à n'importe qui. Il a dû se mettre avec elle cette nuit, pendant que je cuvais mes rhums groseille, gémit Mary en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

— Oh, Mary...

Lily passa un bras amical autour des épaules de la blonde, essayant de la réconforter. Iris elle aussi s'appliqua à lui dire que ce n'était pas si grave, et que bien souvent, les choses arrivaient pour une raison particulière. Que peut-être, c'était pour mieux retrouver Remus plus tard, ou tomber éperdument amoureuse de quelqu'un qui lui correspondrait plus encore.

— Vous êtes gentilles, renifla Mary avant de prendre le mouchoir tendu par Karen.

— Mais euh Mary... Qu'est-ce que tu entendais par "J'ai vomi", au fait ? demanda soudain Iris.

— Je les ai vus dans le couloir, et j'étais tellement pas bien, et angoissée...

— Ne me dis pas que t'as vomi dans le couloir devant eux ? ne put s'empêcher de dire Karen, les yeux écarquillés de crainte.

— Non... Par contre, j'ai interrompu Elizabeth Quircke et son copain en pleine flirt dans les toilettes.

Iris, qui détestait cordialement Elizabeth depuis qu'elle l'avait traitée de planche à pain, éclata de rire. Mary, encore mortifiée de son humiliation, lui jeta un regard noir et elle fut forcée de ravaler son rire moqueur.

— Madeline Geilman, marmonna Mary. Il fallait qu'il choisisse Madeline Geilman.

— Tu as quelque chose contre elle ? Hormis le fait qu'elle sorte avec ton ex, bien sûr, précisa Lily.

— Madeline Geilman, ça va forcément être de la longue durée, je peux faire une croix sur Remus. S'il avait voulu une passade, il aurait pas choisi une fille aussi parfaite pour lui.

— Tu sais pas ce qui peut arriver Mary, faut pas être si défaitiste, dit Iris, encourageante.

— De toute façon, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

Au ton de Mary, les filles comprirent que la discussion était close et qu'il fallait passer à un autre sujet. Néanmoins, trouver une conversation tenant la route dans l'ambiance lourde de leur compartiment s'avéra particulièrement difficile et le reste du trajet fut plutôt silencieux.

— C'est moi ou nos parents se sont regroupés en un effrayant ensemble ? dit Karen en manœuvrant sa grosse valise sur le quai.

— Pourquoi ma mère discute avec celle de Potter ? paniqua Lily en agrippant le bras d'Iris.

— Ne panique pas Lily, elles doivent simplement être en train de fixer une date pour votre mariage, ricana Iris.

Elle repéra un petit signe de main de sa mère, qui devait la guetter depuis que le train était arrivé en gare. Accompagnée de ses amies, elle se dirigea vers le groupe de parents, vite assaillie par une étreinte maternelle particulièrement étouffante.

— Tu es fatiguée ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien... dit sa mère en la fixant longuement, sans l'avoir lâchée pour autant.

— Oui, les vacances doivent arriver à pic, ajouta son père en l'embrassant rapidement sur le front.

— Tout va bien, tenta de finir de se dégager Iris en souriant.

— Tu as fait une sacrée peur à tes parents Iris, je suis ravie de te voir en un seul morceau... Quelle histoire ! la salua la mère de Lily.

— A croire que cette école ne sait pas prendre soin de ses élèves...

Visiblement, le père d'Iris n'avait toujours pas passé l'éponge et se montrait toujours aussi véhément envers Poudlard. L'adolescente craignait un peu de voir ses libertés fondre comme neige au soleil, et de ne pas pouvoir profiter tranquillement de l'été. Si Iris n'avais jamais eu beaucoup de marge de manœuvre avec des parents très protecteurs, elle espérait que les récents événements n'allaient pas rendre l'inquiétude naturelle de ses parents plus étouffante encore.

— Je suis sûre que le professeur Dumbledore va prendre des mesures, dit soudain Mrs Potter, qui se tenait non loin de la mère d'Iris.

Elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, avant de parcourir la foule pour chercher son fils. Iris avait soigneusement évité de trop chercher des yeux les garçons depuis qu'elle était descendue sur le quai : elle en mourrait d'envie, mais elle n'était pas sûre de réussir à supporter de regarder Sirius s'éloigner. Rien qu'à l'imaginer, ça la retournait toute entière : le cœur, la gorge, l'estomac, et le whisky qu'elle avait pu ingurgiter pour essayer de ne plus le voir partout où elle posait les yeux.

— C'est vrai que l'école devrait être plus sûre pour les enfants... approuva la mère de Karen. Bon, nous sommes un peu pressées... Je vous dis à cet été, les filles ? Nous serons ravis de vous recevoir un peu à la maison.

Iris hocha la tête, appréciant la chaleur du sourire de la mère de Karen. Un sourire qui de solaire, passa à glacial au moment de s'adresser à Orthia. Iris en fut elle-même gênée, tant la chose était inhabituelle. Orthia était l'amie inséparable de Karen depuis ses onze ans et Mrs Dawkins avait toujours été très maternelle envers elle. Mal à l'aise, Iris détourna les yeux de la scène, comprenant très bien que les ragots autour d'Orthia était venue entacher sa réputation auprès des parents. En jetant un œil à sa mère, qui avait échangé un regard entendu avec celle de Karen, avant de laisser traîner un air désapprobateur sur leur amie, Iris comprit qu'Orthia ne serait sans doute pas aussi bienvenue que les autres filles chez elle.

— A bientôt Karen, dit Lily en permettant de couper l'instant de malaise.

Orthia elle, semblait essayer d'ignorer les regards de tout le monde, cherchant des yeux sa famille. Elle repéra soudain l'elfe de maison des Cartledge, et leur dit au revoir discrètement, avec un regard à la fois fuyant et poli pour les différents parents. Seule les parents de Lily lui dirent réellement au revoir, en l'invitant à venir voir Lily quand elle le souhaitait.

— Mais où est passé James ? Dois-je m'attendre à une explosion quelconque avant de le voir arriver ? demanda Mrs Potter en se tournant vers les filles.

— Je ne vois pas Peter non plus.

Iris reconnut la mère de Peter, qui avait l'air aussi angoissée que d'habitude. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu une seule fois Mrs Pettigrew détendue, à croire qu'elle s'attendait toujours à ce qu'il arrive une catastrophe. Les parents de Remus se tenaient quand à eux en retrait. Iris esquissa un sourire à tout le monde en aidant son père à déplacer sa malle. Mary, elle, fit soudain tomber la plupart de ses affaires en voulant leur libérer le passage. Le père d'Iris évita tout juste de se prendre un de ses sacs sur le pied. Mary s'excusa, avant de continuer à chercher sa mère du regard dans la foule. Iris la repéra soudain, entourée de sacs en tout genre, conséquence probable d'un shopping acharné. La silhouette blonde fit signe à sa fille de la rejoindre. En voyant Mary se battre avec ses bagages sans que sa mère ne semble envisager les rejoindre pour les saluer et accessoirement, aider sa fille, Mrs Leighton jeta un sort de réduction à ses affaires.

— Merci, j'avais oublié de le faire avant de descendre du train, dit Mary avec un sourire, avant de les saluer et de s'éloigner rapidement.

Iris se fit la réflexion qu'entre les grands-parents d'Orthia qui envoyaient leur elfe de maison et la mère de Mary qui paraissait plus fascinée par le contenu de ses sacs que par le retour de sa fille unique, elle n'était plutôt pas à plaindre. Même si sa mère venait une fois de plus de lui faire remarquer de ne pas mettre ses mains dans ses poches.

— Oh, j'ai repéré votre fils Mrs Potter, dit soudain le père de Lily en désignant le groupe des Maraudeurs, qui descendait à peine du train.

— Merci beaucoup... Bien, je vais aller le rejoindre moi-même, nous sommes déjà affreusement en retard. Mais que fait-il avec ses cheveux, par Merlin, c'est de pire en pire...

Iris ricana dans un ensemble parfaitement synchronisé avec Lily.

— Nous allons y aller nous aussi... dit soudain la mère d'Iris en attrapant à nouveau le bras de sa fille

Iris suivit donc ses parents après avoir dit au revoir à Lily, le cœur un peu serré d'avoir à la quitter. Apercevoir Sirius attendant que sa mère finisse de bavarder avec d'autres matriarches lui fit l'effet d'un filet d'eau froide lui coulant dans le dos, n'ajoutant rien de bon. Leurs regards se croisèrent furtivement, sans pour autant qu'un sourire ne soit échangé. La mère d'Iris le remarqua, fidèle à son sens de l'observation lorsqu'il s'agissait du comportement de sa fille en public.

— On est plus ensemble, la coupa Iris avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

L'air satisfait de ses parents gâcha encore un peu sa joie de les retrouver. Comment une rupture qui la rendait aussi malheureuse pouvait déclencher autant de bonne humeur chez eux ? Remettant les mains dans ses poches, Iris se renfrogna.

 _ **XXXX**_

 _When the truth is found_  
 _To be lies_  
 _And all the joy_  
 _Within you dies_

Les premières notes de _Somebody to love_ résonnaient lourdement dans la maison silencieuse des Leighton. Debout devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, Iris observait son frère lire dans le jardin, sa jambe blessée étendue devant lui, raide. Elle s'ennuyait terriblement. La maison semblait presque toujours vide, entre ses parents qui travaillaient comme des acharnés, Hector et Elaine qui préparaient la venue imminente de leur bébé et les restrictions de sorties oppressantes qui la concernaient, elle tournait en rond. Bien sûr, passer du temps avec Lionel lui ferait sans doute trouver le temps moins long. Sa mère était d'ailleurs persuadée qu'elle passait du temps avec lui, ça la rassurait même, de savoir que ses deux derniers, si fragiles cette année, restaient tous les deux en sécurité à la maison.

Mais entre Iris et Lionel, un froid polaire s'était installé. Iris l'avait installé, pour être plus juste. Elle était très en colère contre lui, contre ses manipulations, contre cette situation, et sans doute pour un tas d'autres choses encore. Elle ne voulait pas passer l'éponge, alors que son frère continuait de faire comme si de rien n'était. Puisqu'il voulait tellement les tenir à part, il allait être servi.

En attendant, il n'empêchait qu'Iris s'ennuyait. Passer de l'ambiance survoltée de Poudlard à une maison presque morte, sans transition, avait quelque chose de particulièrement rageant. Iris avait l'horrible impression de passer à côté de son été. Certes, il venait à peine de commencer, mais tout de même. Lily était déjà en France, et Iris ne doutait pas qu'elle s'y amusait beaucoup. Dire qu'elle aurait pu s'y rendre avec elle... Mais ses parents avaient décliné l'invitation des Evans, pour le plus grand désespoir de leur fille.

Au début pourtant, Iris ne leur en avait pas voulu. Elle avait compris. Elle venait d'être victime d'un empoisonnement, ses parents avaient eu la peur de leur vie pour la seconde fois de l'année, ils ne voulaient pas la laisser partir dans un autre pays, sans eux, à peine quelques jours après son retour. Ils avaient envie de profiter de leur fille pour les courts deux mois d'été. Si elle s'était sentie un peu déçue de ne pas partir avec Lily, Iris avait compris, donc : d'autant qu'elle aussi, après une année pareille, elle ressentait le besoin de se ressourcer un peu auprès de sa famille. Elle s'était réjouie à l'idée d'aller faire du shopping avec sa mère, d'aller faire la visite d'un faux château hanté moldu avec son père, d'attendre la venue de sa petite nièce... Et même d'aider ses parents à entretenir leur potager. Elle avait été prise d'envie de simplicité, de calme, de petites choses qui avaient le goût de la maison. Seulement, pour l'instant, rien de tout cela.

Jamais Iris n'avait vu sa mère autant travailler. L'année passée lui avait perdre beaucoup de rythme au travail, les tâches s'étaient accumulées, sa place était implicitement menacée, bref, Mrs Leighton se démenait pour retrouver son statut d'avant. Résultat, elle n'avait pas de temps pour Iris. Quant à son père, il ne travaillait pas beaucoup moins, passant son temps à préparer ses cours pour l'année ou à courir dans toutes les bibliothèques du pays. Il n'était même pas à la maison pour plusieurs jours, parti travailler avec un chercheur en Irlande sur un manuscrit du XIIIe siècle d'une des œuvres qui le fascinait tant, pour le plaisir... Autant dire qu'Iris avait tendance à ruminer ses vacances en France perdues.

Les choses auraient pu lui être moins pénibles si la mère d'Iris n'avait pas été aussi étouffante. C'était simple, Mrs Leighton était devenue terriblement angoissée et protectrice depuis l'empoisonnement d'Iris, c'était presque irrationnel. C'était comme si chaque projet, chaque envie de sortie d'Iris pouvait se transformer en catastrophe.

En réalité, la Gryffondor s'inquiétait pour sa mère : elle avait clairement déjà un pied dans la dépression nerveuse, et elle avait très peur qu'elle y mette les deux. Entre ses angoisses pour ses enfants et son surmenage au travail, elle semblait prête à exploser en plein vol. Le père d'Iris ne semblait pas vouloir gérer le problème, apparemment déterminé à regarder dans l'autre sens pour ne pas y être confronté, s'enfonçant dans ses propres occupations. On ne l'avait même pas laissée aller flâner sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Orthia, qui lui avait gentiment proposée de l'accompagner. Sa mère lui avait sortie mille excuses, vaseuses, et Iris n'avait bêtement pas su protester quand elle avait remarqué les yeux plein d'angoisse maternelle.

Iris avait parlé de tout cela avec Hector, sentant qu'elle était prête à exploser. Elle ne voulait pas malmener ses parents : elle voyait bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle avait tout à fait conscience qu'ils n'allaient pas bien, et qu'ils réagissaient ainsi pour des raisons qui n'étaient peut-être pas toujours légitimes, mais qui étaient compréhensibles. Elle voulait leur laisser la chance de se calmer. Elle avait donc approché Hector, pour qu'il raisonne ses parents, pour qu'il fasse le médiateur comme il avait toujours si bien su le faire.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu les énormes valises sous les yeux de son frère aîné, Iris avait compris qu'il lui faudrait un autre sauveur. Hector le roc était stressé, un brin paniqué à l'idée de devenir père face à une Elaine qui vivait de plus en plus mal sa fin de grossesse, qu'elle trouvait interminable, et débordé avec une campagne de publicités à boucler. Il lui avait dit qu'il parlerait à leurs parents, qu'il fallait qu'elle soit patiente, qu'effectivement ce n'était pas le moment de faire un scandale, qu'il comprenait... Mais pour l'instant, il avait surtout l'air préoccupé par l'idée qu'un bébé allait débouler dans sa vie d'une minute à l'autre, et Iris ne pouvait pas lui reprocher.

Bref, personne n'avait vraiment de temps pour Iris, quand elle, elle en avait beaucoup trop et pour personne. S'effondrant sur son lit alors que les _Jefferson Airplane_ continuaient de se faire entendre à travers sa chambre, Iris reprit la lecture de son magazine. Elle lisait depuis quelques minutes quand elle entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte d'entrée. Soupirant, elle descendit ouvrir en espérant que ce ne soit pas à nouveau une vendeuse à domicile comme la veille, dont elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à se débarrasser.

— Bonjour !

Iris ne put s'empêcher de sursauter face à tant d'enthousiasme. Face à elle, une grande brune au chignon impeccable, la quarantaine, souriait à s'en décrocher les dents. Elle portait une robe à col lavallière qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, avec un style qui aurait fait honneur à n'importe quelle publicité vantant les "femmes d'intérieur". Près d'elle, une adolescente lui souriait avec autant d'application.

— Bonjour... répondit Iris, un peu hésitante.

— Tes parents ne sont pas là ?

— Euh, non...

Iris devait avoir l'air vraiment idiote, à répondre avec aussi d'hésitation, mais elle était fascinée par cet énorme sourire figé. Les yeux d'Iris se perdirent sur les énormes boucles d'oreilles de la brune en face d'elle, deux gros carrés en or et bleu, qui avaient l'air de valoir très cher. La dame en question, elle, semblait perturbée par son tee-shirt des _Grateful Dead_.

— Oh, quel dommage... dit la dame en regardant sa montre. Moi qui voulais tant les inviter en personne...

Iris haussa les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait strictement rien et surtout, cette femme lui faisait l'effet de sortir tout d'un catalogue de vente par correspondance. Tout comme celle qu'Iris supposée être sa fille, et qui était en fait une parfaite miniature aux cheveux à peine plus clairs de ce drôle de mannequin animé.

— Je me présente, je suis Mrs Fawcett, ta nouvelle voisine, précisa-t-elle enfin. Et voici ma fille, Chelsea, qui a dix-sept ans. Tu dois avoir à peu près son âge, non ?

— J'ai seize ans, dit Iris avec un sourire poli alors que Chelsea lui adressait un signe de la main.

— Et tu t'appelles ?

— Iris.

— Mais quel joli prénom ! dit Mrs Fawcett avec exagération en portant ses mains à son cœur.

Iris sourit timidement, amusée. Mrs Fawcett lui demanda gentiment si ses vacances se passaient bien, si elle ne s'ennuyait pas trop, ce à quoi Iris répondit en mentant clairement.

— Chelsea s'inquiète de s'ennuyer, comme elle ne connaît personne dans le quartier.

— Oh, je ne connais pas grand-monde non plus. Je vais en pension, le reste de l'année. En Écosse, expliqua Iris.

— En Écosse ? Quelle idée, il n'y a rien là-bas ! s'amusa Mrs Fawcett. Je suppose que c'est plus studieux.

— IRIS ! JE SUIS RENTRÉE ! ET BAISSE UN PEU CETTE MUSIQUE !

Mrs Leighton venait d'arriver par le réseau de cheminée, et le cerveau d'Iris se remit vite en marche pour éviter tout quiproquos avec leurs nouveaux voisins moldus.

— Elle a dû passer par la porte du jardin, expliqua Iris à Mrs Fawcett. Maman, les nouveaux voisins sont passés dire bonjour !

La mère d'Iris arriva quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit de ses talons hauts l'accompagnant. Elle sourit chaleureusement en arrivant à la porte, ne laissant rien paraître de sa surprise ou de sa fatigue.

— Mrs Fawcett et sa fille, Chelsea, présenta Iris rapidement.

— Appelez-moi Janet, je vous en prie.

— Flora, répondit la mère d'Iris. Bienvenue dans le quartier !

— Merci ! C'est si charmant, et si calme ! Nous avons racheté la maison des Calddrew. Mais quelle jolie fille vous avez, je dois vous le dire !

Iris s'empêcha de rougir, et échangea un regard solidaire avec Chelsea. Cette dernière avait toujours un sourire un peu illuminé au visage, et Iris se demandait si elle n'était pas tout simplement victime de paralysie.

— Nous pensions fêter notre arrivée dans le quartier en faisant un petit barbecue vendredi soir.. Vous serez des nôtres ?

— Et bien...

— Oh je vous en prie, les filles pourront passer un peu de temps ensemble ! Ce sera sympathique !

Polie, la mère d'Iris accepta avec un sourire, avant de proposer à Mrs Fawcett d'entrer pour boire un verre de thé glacé. Au grand soulagement d'Iris, la nouvelle voisine refusa, ayant encore quelques voisins à aller visiter.

— A vendredi, alors ! s'écria Mrs Fawcett en descendant les marches de leur perron.

— Au revoir, bonne journée ! dit Chelsea en leur adressant le même signe de main que sa mère.

Iris referma la porte prudemment, encore secouée par le niveau sonore et l'excès d'enthousiasme de Mrs Fawcett. Amusée, elle se tourna vers sa mère avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

— C'était quoi ça ?

— Les nouvelles voisines, visiblement, répondit Mrs Leighton en changeant de chaussures. Qu'est-ce que c'est tee-shirt affreux... J'ai cherché du poulet chez le traiteur, tu veux bien préparer une salade ? Je suis épuisée. Où est Lionel ?

— Dans le jardin. Mais on en parle, de la voisine survoltée ou on va vraiment faire comme si tout était normal ?

— Elle a l'air énergique, oui, mais très gentille, non ? Sa fille est très polie en tout cas. Tu t'occupes de cette salade alors ? Et tu me feras le plaisir de mettre autre chose ! Je t'ai laissé garder cette horreur parce que LiLy te l'a offert, mais je ne veux pas le voir !

Comprenant bien que sa mère était déjà ailleurs, Iris abandonna sa tentative de commérages sur les nouveaux voisins et fila s'occuper de la salade. Enfin, malgré la personnalité un peu étonnante de la voisine, au moins, son vendredi soir serait sans doute un peu moins ennuyeux.

Le vendredi soir venu, les Leighton, sans Lionel cependant, se rendirent donc chez les Fawcett. Iris était d'une humeur massacrante : comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient invités quelque part, sa mère lui avait imposé une tenue qui ne lui correspondait pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait avoir l'air idiote...

— Bonsoir les Leighton ! John, viens ! s'écria Mrs Fawcett en enlaçant brièvement la mère d'Iris, raide comme un piquet.

Le John en question arriva tout souriant lui aussi, cigarette et verre à la main, dans un élégant costume beige. Iris lui trouva un air très suffisant. Alors que les présentations s'éternisaient, elle laissa ses yeux courir à l'intérieur de la maison, un peu surprise. D'abord parce que les Fawcett avaient clairement invité tout le quartier, et qu'Iris ne s'attendait pas à autant de monde. Mais ce qui la surprenait surtout, c'était la décoration très moderne de la maison, qui avait l'air d'être tout droit sortie d'un film. Iris vivait dans un quartier cossu, assez privilégié, mais occupé par beaucoup de retraités et de familles qui ne meublaient pas nécessairement leur maison comme dans le dernier catalogue à la mode. Ici, entre les couleurs orangées, noires, blanches, en formes géométriques, il y avait de quoi être dépaysé.

— Chelsea est dans le jardin avec les autres enfants, vas-y je t'en prie.

Iris résista à l'envie de s'accrocher à la main de sa mère et se dirigea vers le jardin non sans étudier la possibilité de simuler un soudain mal de ventre. Elle salua rapidement les autres voisins, avant de mettre timidement un pied sur la terrasse, où une Chelsea toute souriante l'accueillit.

— Iris ! Tu vas bien ?

— Euh oui...

Comme sa mère avant elle, Iris se retrouva emprisonnée dans une étreinte à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. A son grand soulagement cependant, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres gens. Elle reconnut Christopher Mawk, avec qui elle était allée à l'école avant d'aller à Poudlard, et une ou deux têtes qui lui disaient vaguement quelque chose pour les avoir occasionnellement croisées dans le quartier.

— Je suis contente que tu sois là, lui dit Chelsea en la prenant par le bras. Tu veux de la limonade ?

— Non, ça va, merci.

— Tu es sûre ?

Iris hocha vigoureusement la tête, de peur que Chelsea la force à boire quelque chose par excès d'hospitalité.

— Chelsea ! Tu n'oublies pas d'offrir à boire à nos invités, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr Maman !

Avec un sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage, Chelsea l'emmena vers Christopher, qui lui adressa un signe de tête.

— Christopher a dit que vous étiez à l'école ensemble, c'est ça ?

— Oui, c'est ça... Tu vas bien ? dit Iris, en se demandant quand Chelsea lui lâcherait le bras.

— En vacances, je vais toujours bien.

Christopher était un peu froid. D'un autre côté, Iris le comprenait : elle n'avait pas vraiment gardé contacts avec ses amis d'avant Poudlard. Ils devaient tous un peu la prendre pour une sorte de snob qui se trouvait trop bien pour eux depuis qu'elle allait dans un pensionnat écossais. Iris resta donc un peu en retrait, écoutant Chelsea, qui la tenait toujours par le bras, raconter à Christopher, Jake et une certaine Suzanne combien cela avait été dur de quitter ses amis, mais combien elle était contente d'avoir emménagé ici. A un moment, Iris faillit attraper un fou rire en imaginant Sirius et ses sarcasmes habituels débarquer ici, avant que son souvenir ne soit à nouveau un peu trop douloureux.

— Tu n'as pas l'air bien Iris ? dit soudain Chelsea.

— Ah non, je t'assure, ça va...

— Tu fais une drôle de tête quand même. Tu veux qu'on marche un peu ?

— Non, c'est bon, je...

— Si, viens on va marcher un peu toutes les deux. On revient tout de suite ! dit Chelsea en l'entraînant avec elle vers le grand jardin.

Iris manqua de se casser la figure en suivant le rythme de Chelsea, qui marchait vraiment très vite. Elle firent quelques dizaines de mètres sous les protestations de la Gryffondor avant que Chelsea ne se mette à glousser.

— Oh putain désolée de t'avoir traînée comme ça, mais j'en pouvais plus...

Iris faillit se retourner pour vérifier que personne d'autres ne les avait rejointes, tant tout chez Chelsea était devenu subitement différent, jusqu'à sa voix. En voyant les yeux surpris d'Iris, elle éclata de rire, avec une voix un peu plus grave que celle qu'Iris lui connaissait.

— Je suis une fille pleine de surprise, tu sais, faut pas croire.

— Ah oui ?

Iris ne savait pas trop quoi dire : Chelsea, avec sa jupe plissée, sa petite chemisette blanche à pois, sa queue de cheval haute et son serre-tête, avait tout le look de l'adolescente idéale. Avec son sourire enthousiaste, sa politesse extrême et ses manières, elle avait donné l'impression à Iris de débarquer tout droit d'un manuel de bonne conduite. Et voilà qu'elle parlait maintenant comme... Iris ne savait pas exactement comme quoi, mais entre le langage familier et cette voix grave, qui se voulait volontairement sensuelle, Chelsea paraissait d'un coup beaucoup moins... Chelsea ?

— Quand je suis passée chez toi hier et que je t'ai vue, avec ton tee-shirt des _Grateful Dead_ et que j'ai entendu _Jefferson Airplane_... Je me suis dit, cette fille est ma nouvelle meilleure amie. Parce que Suzanne est bien gentille, mais elle passe sa vie à l'église.

— Oh.

— Je vais à un concert demain soir à Sheffield, tu veux venir avec moi ? C'est ce nouveau groupe là, il paraît que leurs concerts sont déments, un de mes copains les a vus à Manchester le mois dernier et dit qu'il faut que je les vois... Les _Sex Pistols_ , tu connais ?

Iris se demanda sérieusement si Chelsea n'était en fait pas en fait une créature extraterrestre : un concert ? Les _Sex Pistols_ ? Avec une fille que concrètement, Chelsea ne connaissait même pas ? Sa nouvelle voisine avait les yeux qui pétillaient, déjà enthousiaste à l'idée de s'y rendre. Iris, elle, n'était pas vraiment tentée. Elle avait lu un article sur ce groupe, assez élogieux, dans lequel le journaliste applaudissait leur son très brut, après une série de critiques désastreuses. Bien sûr qu'elle avait envie d'aller voir un groupe de ce genre en vrai, voir d'elle-même cette musique punk à l'œuvre, mais avec une fille comme Chelsea ? Sans connaître personne d'autres ?

— Il paraît qu'un mec a été aussi scandalisé par leur musique qu'on leur a coupé l'électricité pendant le concert ! T'imagines ? Il faut qu'on voit ça !

— Mes parents me laisseraient jamais aller à un concert Chelsea, et encore moins si le groupe s'appelle _Sex Pistols_...

— Les miens non plus, répondit Chelsea sur le ton de l'évidence. Il n'est pas question de leur dire.

— Je suis perdue, là.

— Bah, on fait le mur. Mon petit-ami a une voiture, il viendra nous chercher et nous ramènera.

— Ça me dit rien... Et puis je...

Iris secoua négativement la tête, sous l'air déçu de Chelsea. La jeune fille tenait toujours son bras, songeuse. Elle avait l'air de réfléchir à un moyen de convaincre Iris de la suivre dans son expédition : elle affichait d'ailleurs un air de petite fille contrariée que beaucoup de monde devait lui trouver amusant.

— Mais c'est gentil de penser à moi, précisa Iris, qui sentait sa voisine vexée.

— T'avais l'air d'une fille cool, répondit Chelsea avec un ton qui montrait qu'elle ne la trouvait plus cool du tout.

Sur ce, Chelsea lâcha enfin son bras et retourna vers la terrasse, laissant une Iris un peu vexée derrière elle. En réalité, elle ne savait pas si elle devait se trouver fière d'elle ou complètement idiote. Refuser d'aller à un concert sans autorisation, avec de totaux inconnus, c'était plutôt raisonnable, non ? Être raisonnable ne voulait pas dire qu'on était ennuyeux ou peureux, si ?

D'un autre côté, voir un concert pareil, sortir avec de jeunes moldus, voir d'autres têtes, même, enfreindre les règles si strictes imposées par ses parents... Tout cela avait un goût d'aventure, voire d'interdit, qu'Iris était tentée de continuer à découvrir. Elle avait aimé plus qu'elle ne voulait bien avouer le sentiment d'interdit qu'avait le fait de sortir avec Sirius, et l'adrénaline de leurs escapades nocturnes, entre autres.

— Alors, ton école en Écosse, ça te plaît ?

La voix de Christopher, un peu inattendue alors qu'elle retournait dans le salon, fit sursauter Iris. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle se reprit, heureuse de parler à quelqu'un qui semblait n'avoir qu'une seule personnalité.

— Oui, c'est chouette, répondit Iris.

— C'est pas trop pénible, d'être toujours à l'école ? Toujours être surveillé par les profs, tout ça...

— Bah, tu sais, on est assez doué pour échapper à leur vigilance.

Christopher sourit, avant de lever les yeux au ciel en entendant Chelsea s'esclaffer avec sa mère.

— En parlant de faire des trucs en douce, voilà sûrement la championne du monde, ricana Christopher. Cette fille est un génie du vice. J'étais avec Russell chez le disquaire... Tu te souviens de Russell ?

— Russell ?

— Blond, assez maigre... Il habite sur Baker Street.

— Ah oui, je me souviens ! Il parlait tout le temps de dinosaures, s'amusa Iris.

— Ça lui est passé, ça... Bah on était tranquille, et là, je vois une fille s'approcher. Je te jure que j'ai mis plusieurs secondes à comprendre que c'était Chelsea. Fais pas cette tête, imagine-la sans queue de cheval et jupe plissée, mais avec les cheveux tout ébouriffés, maquillée, avec un jean et un haut au-dessus du nombril. La dernière fois que je l'avais vue, elle était en tenue de tennis !

— Tu dois quand même pas être très physionomiste.

— Peut-être... Mais je te jure qu'elle avait pas du tout, mais pas du tout la même allure. Et pas la même attitude non plus, d'ailleurs.

— Beaucoup de gens s'habillent différemment quand leurs parents sont pas dans les parages.

— Elle m'a demandé où est-ce qu'on pouvait trouver de l'herbe dans le coin, dit Christopher, un ton plus bas. Et écoute-la maintenant, elle est en train de parler avec Mrs Stafford de rejoindre le club des jeunes de la paroisse...

En effet, Chelsea était en compagnie de Suzanne, qu'elle avait dénigrée juste auparavant, et de la mère de cette dernière. Elle avait l'air d'écouter avec entrain le programme des activités proposées par la paroisse, et rien ne pouvait laissez soupçonner qu'elle était autre chose qu'une jeune fille angélique et trop bien coiffée.

— Elle m'a proposée d'aller avec elle à un concert demain soir à Sheffield, confia Iris.

— Les _Sex Pistols_ ? Et alors, tu vas y aller ?

— Je la connais pas, et franchement... Je sais pas, faire le mur pour sortir avec des amis, je dis pas, mais là...

— J'adorerais y aller, moi. J'ai tellement hâte d'avoir mon permis... J'aurais bien pris un bus, mais ce serait trop compliqué.

— Chelsea y va en voiture avec son petit copain je crois, peut-être que tu peux t'arranger avec elle, proposa Iris.

— Et tu viendrais toi ? Moi, tu me connais un peu. Ou tu m'abandonnerais avec Mr Hyde ?

— Miss Hyde serait plus approprié, sourit Iris. Et puis tu sais... Ma mère est tellement sur mon dos, je pense que je me ferais forcément prendre.

Chritopher n'insista pas, et ils changèrent de conversation, plaisantant à propos de leur ancienne institutrice, Miss Gibbons, une vieille dame revêche qui avait une obsession pour les napperons. Elle leur en avait même fait faire fabriquer pour le financement d'une sortie scolaire, un vrai cauchemar pour Iris, qui ne s'en était pas du tout sortie. Son napperon avait l'air d'une vieille toile tissée par une araignée ivre morte.

— Tout va bien par ici ?

Chelsea se tenait face à eux, son sourire immense toujours placardé sur son visage. Iris se demandait si ce n'était pas douloureux, d'avoir la visage figé comme ça aussi fréquemment. D'ailleurs, Chelsea commençait à tenir un peu moins bien son rôle de composition : elle avait les yeux fatigués, un peu éteints. D'un autre côté, c'était facile à comprendre. Tenir une conversation avec Mrs Stafford relevait du plus beau des challenges.

— Tu vas rester coincée à sourire comme ça, tu devrais te ménager, plaisanta Christopher discrètement. Alors comme ça, tu vas au concert des _Sex Pistols_ ?

Chelsea vérifia rapidement autour d'elle que personne ne pouvait les entendre, avant de fixer intensément Christopher. L'angélique Chelsea disparut à nouveau pour laisser place à celle qu'Iris avait eu l'occasion d'observer dans le jardin quelques temps plus tôt. C'était assez étonnant comme même les yeux de la jeune fille avait l'air plus foncé, avec ce regard rebelle et un peu séducteur. Se mordant les lèvres, Chelsea prit son temps avant de répondre.

— Ouais. Ça t'intéresse ?

— Plutôt... Iris dit que tu y vas en voiture, il y a une place pour moi ?

— T'as une copine à emmener ? Mon petit ami me prendra la tête si on emmène un mec célibataire qui habite à deux pas de chez moi... Il a du mal avec mon déménagement.

— J'ai pas de copine.

— Alors juste une fille pour que Jeff se monte pas la tête... Enfin pas n'importe qui hein, une sympa, va pas me ramener Suzanne. Iris, t'as pas changé d'avis ?

Il y avait une lueur de défi dans les yeux de Chelsea, et un peu de moquerie aussi. Alors que Christopher et la nouvelle voisine s'arrangeaient pour se rendre à ce fameux concert, à l'insu de leurs parents, faisant tout sonner comme une aventure extraordinaire, un drôle de sentiment de jalousie envahit la Gryffondor. Le genre de jalousie qui vous faisait sortir de vos habitudes.

 _ **XXXX**_

— Ta mère ne se doute de rien ?

— Je ne crois pas.

— Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Installe-toi, je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi.

La chambre de Chelsea était immense, et très joliment décorée. S'il y avait un peu trop de jaune partout au goût d'Iris, il fallait cependant reconnaître que Chelsea avait un certain sens de l'esthétisme, tant tout était joli dans cette chambre.

— Rassure-moi, t'as pris des vêtements de rechange ? Sinon, je te prête un truc... T'es bien plus grande que moi, mais bon, les mini robes, c'est à la mode.

Avec un sourire, Iris sortit de son sac un jean et un débardeur blanc, ou la tenue dans laquelle Iris se sentait la plus à l'aise au monde. Lorsque Chelsea, pour couvrir leur escapade, l'avait invitée à dormir chez elle devant sa mère, Iris ne s'était pas attendue à ce que sa mère accepte aussi facilement. En réalité, la fausse personnalité de la nouvelle voisine rassurait énormément Mrs Leighton, ravie de voir Iris se faire de nouvelles fréquentations aussi "matures et raisonnables". De plus, l'idée de savoir sa fille s'amuser, mais à quelques centaines de mètres d'elle sûrement, avait sans doute quelque chose de sécurisant. En tout cas, Mrs Leighton avait accepté avec enthousiasme, ayant tout confiance en la famille Fawcett et en la "délicieuse Chelsea" et, pour ne pas faire honte à cette si charmante famille, avait insisté pour que Iris porte quelque chose de "convenable". Or, Iris se voyait très mal aller au concert des _Sex Pistols_ en petite robe blanche à fleurs.

Iris était désormais très excitée à l'idée de cette soirée. Au cours de la fête chez les Fawcett, elle avait beaucoup sympathisé avec Christopher et Chelsea, qui s'était finalement avérée être une fille très sympathique, bien qu'un peu piquante parfois. Tout cela avait un goût de nouveauté, d'énergie qui lui faisait particulièrement du bien. Tout ce qu'elle espérait désormais, c'était de ne pas se faire prendre, au risque de finir ses vacances sans revoir la lumière du soleil.

— Mais et tes parents à toi, t'es sûre qu'ils ne vont se rendre compte de rien ? s'inquiéta encore Iris.

— Tu plaisantes ? A l'heure où on va partir, ma mère en sera déjà à son quatrième martini. Et mon beau-père, il ne se mêle de rien de ce qui me concerne. C'est pas la première fois que je fais ça, fais-moi confiance.

— Si tu le dis, dit Iris, luttant contre la montée d'adrénaline envahissante qui la gagnait.

Chelsea lui fit un clin d'œil qu'elle voulait sans doute rassurant, et lui fit signe de la suivre dans son dressing. Habituée aux éternelles hésitations d'Orthia et Karen, Iris l'aida patiemment dans ses dilemmes vestimentaires.

— Tu sais, je suis pas sûre que ce soit le genre d'endroit où on se préoccupe de ton look...

— Oui mais moi, je m'en préoccupe toujours, répondit Chelsea.

En descendant dîner, Iris se rendit compte combien le quotidien de Chelsea pouvait expliquer en partie son étrange personnalité. Mrs Fawcett, sous ses airs de femme d'intérieur parfaite, était incroyablement désintéressée de qui était vraiment sa fille. Son verre de martini à la main, toute son attention semblait focalisée sur son mari, qui lui, avait l'air de ne pas l'air de se rendre compte de la présence de sa belle-fille et de celle d'Iris. Mrs Fawcett avait l'air complètement différente maintenant, sans la présence de tous ses voisins, de ses amis. Un peu comme si Chelsea était en fait un accessoire de théâtre qu'elle arborait de temps en temps.

— Tu veux un soda ? lui proposa Chelsea en disposant la pizza qu'elles avaient commandé.

Iris hocha la tête, observant avec attention la cuisine immaculée des Fawcett. Elle était très épurée, presque chirurgicale, au point qu'Iris était déjà mortifiée à l'idée de faire une tâche de sauce tomate quelque part.

— Ma mère a refait faire toute la cuisine quand on a emménagé. Enfin, toute la maison, plus exactement. Mais c'est drôle qu'elle ait exigé une cuisine pareille, alors qu'elle cuisine pas du tout. Je suis même pas sûre qu'elle sache comment allumer la gazinière, dit Chelsea, amusée.

— Oui, c'est bizarre, répondit Iris, qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

— C'est ma mère, quoi.

— Tu t'entends pas avec elle, alors ?

— On se dispute pas, je peux faire ce que je veux sans qu'elle se rende compte de rien... Si, on s'entend bien. Ma mère est une chouette colocataire, en fait, dit Chelsea avant d'éclater de rire.

Iris trouva son rire un peu forcé, mais fit mine de sourire à la plaisanterie. Mordant dans un morceau de pizza, elle essayait toujours de comprendre un peu mieux Chelsea, qui était sans doute la personne la plus déconcertante qu'Iris ait jamais rencontrée.

— Et c'est pareil avec ton beau-père ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

— Je suis même pas sûre qu'il sache exactement mon âge... Mais bon, j'ai l'habitude. C'est mon troisième beau-père, je commence à savoir tirer profit du truc, tu vois.

— Troisième ? s'étonna Iris.

— Oui, c'est assez récent, c'est pour ça qu'on a déménagé. Le deuxième était chouette, je l'aimais bien. John est juste une forme dans le paysage, pas chiant, ça me va aussi. Tu veux mes olives, je déteste ça ?

Plus tard dans la soirée, Iris, passant à la suite de Chelsea par la fenêtre de sa chambre, se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait jamais eu aussi hâte d'avoir son permis de transplaner. Christopher les attendait déjà en bas, silencieux, à côté d'un garçon qui était certainement Jeff, le petit-ami de Chelsea dont elle n'arrêtait pas de lui rabattre les oreilles.

— Tu t'accroches à la gouttière, tu te laisses doucement glisser, les poubelles sont juste en-dessous, ça craint rien, surtout avec tes grandes jambes, expliqua Chelsea en chuchotant.

Iris, qui n'avait pas vraiment peur du vide hormis sur un balai, obtempéra et retrouva vite le sol, aidée par Christopher pour descendre des poubelles. A peine Chelsea était-elle descendue que Jeff l'embrassa à pleine bouche, d'une façon si passionnée qu'Iris se demanda s'ils comptaient se sauter dessus immédiatement.

— Iris, c'est ça ? finit-il par lui dire, une fois décollé de sa brune.

Après quelques banalités, ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Jeff, dont les portières arrières ne s'ouvraient plus. Christopher et Iris durent se contorsionner pour passer sur la banquette, au milieu des rires : les craintes d'Iris s'envolèrent, toute à son plaisir de profiter d'une soirée qui s'annonçait terriblement amusante.

Néanmoins, au bout de quelques rues, Iris s'accrocha un peu plus à son siège. Jeff conduisait terriblement mal, plus occupé par sa cigarette et par l'envie d'embrasser Chelsea que par celle de garder ses yeux sur la route. C'était un beau garçon aux cheveux châtains, avec une allure de rebelle très cultivée, et qui lui allait plutôt bien. Chelsea le dévorait des yeux, lui prenait la main, et buvait chacune de ses paroles. Elle avait vraiment l'air très amoureuse. Iris aurait pu les trouver mignons, si Jeff n'avait pas passé autant de temps la main sur la cuisse de Chelsea, de façon parfois bien trop appuyée pour ne pas mettre mal à l'aise leurs deux passagers.

— Je me gare, on est juste à côté. On arrive pas trop tard, on aura juste raté la première partie je pense, dit Jeff en se lançant dans un créneau.

— C'était qui le groupe, tu connais ? demanda Chelsea en vérifiant son maquillage dans le pare-soleil.

— Les _Clash_ ou un truc du genre...

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers le Black Swan, le pub où avait lieu le concert. Une fois à l'intérieur, Iris papillonna des yeux un moment, étourdie. Si la salle était au final loin d'être remplie, il ne devait y avoir qu'une cinquantaine de personnes, il y régnait une atmosphère étouffante. Il faisait affreusement chaud, la salle sentait la sueur et la cigarette. En réalité, Iris eut l'impression de passer dans un autre monde, totalement inconnu, fascinant, et un brin impressionnant. Chelsea voulait à tout prix retrouver quelques amis de son ancienne ville venus eux aussi assister au concert. Bien que Gryffondor, Iris était un peu perdue et un peu étouffée dans cette ambiance si particulière, et préféra se rapprocher de Christopher.

— Ça va pas ?

— Si, si... répondit Iris alors qu'un jeune homme fortement éméché titubait à côté d'elle.

Elle qui s'était toujours vue comme une amatrice de musique, qui avait tant rêvé de concerts, elle se sentait complètement perdue au milieu de tous ces gens qui avaient tous l'air tout droit sortis de ses magazines. Si la plupart portaient de simples jeans, d'autres avaient des tenues bien plus excentriques et agressives. Le maquillage de certaines jeunes femmes notamment, était détonnant, bien qu'il leur aille très bien et leur donnait un air plutôt fascinant.

— Ils sont là-bas ! dit Chelsea en s'approchant d'un petit groupe dans un coin de la salle, occupé à fumer.

— Chelsea ! s'écria une blonde très enivrée.

— Sally ! Tu m'as tellement manquée !

Chelsea passe de bras en bras, échangeant notamment une longue étreinte avec un certain Chuck, avant d'être séparés par Jeff. Son grognement déclencha l'hilarité de Chuck, dont le rire résonna partout dans la salle. Les cheveux noirs en bataille, débraillé, avec sa veste en cuir et des yeux un peu fous, il était typiquement le genre de fréquentation que la mère d'Iris ne cessait de lui dire d'éviter. Étant donné comme il avait l'air proche de la si "agréable et polie Chelsea", c'était tout de même assez ironique.

— C'est qui eux ? dit Sally, en étreignant Iris comme si c'était une vieille amie, sa cigarette toujours à la bouche.

— Mes nouveaux voisins, Iris et Christopher, qui rendent mon quartier moins horrible à vivre, expliqua Chelsea.

— J'aime bien ta frange. J'ai toujours voulu en porter une, mais ça me va pas du tout, dit Sally avec un air exagérément boudeur.

Sally, avec son joli blond et son visage rond, aurait pu avoir l'air, comme Mary, d'une délicate poupée : mais c'était sans compter sur son attitude un peu lascive, et son regard déjà très sensuel. Elle avait certes l'air d'une poupée, mais d'une poupée dangereuse, aux yeux si fortement maquillés qu'ils paraissaient immenses et noirs. Iris sourit, un peu mal à l'aise. Sally et Chuck avaient énormément bu, et au vu de leur comportement, elle n'était pas sûre que l'alcool soit la seule chose qu'ils aient prise. Chuck avait encore une trace blanche sur le bord d'une narine. Si elle avait l'habitude de gérer les comportements alcoolisés de ses propres amis, dans le cocon douillet de Gryffondor, la situation était tout de même très différente ici.

— La première partie était bien ? demanda Jeff en allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

— Horrible ! s'écria Sally. Les mecs étaient pas du tout en forme, ils avaient l'air paumés.

— C'est toi qui dis ça ? se moqua Chuck, toujours aussi hilare.

Sally haussa les épaules avant de rejoindre Chuck dans son fou rire. Iris et Christopher échangèrent un regard amusé. La jeune fille était bien contente qu'il soit de la sortie, car elle se sentait moins mal à l'aise en sa présence. A côté des énergumènes qu'étaient les quatre autres, Christopher avait quelque chose de très rassurant. Les bras croisés, Iris continua à observer la petite salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, malgré sa vision enfumée. Les sols étaient recouverts de tapis, et il y avait des chaises en plastique : c'était drôle, car cela ressemblait presque à une salle de réception de mariages.

Lorsque le groupe commença à jouer, Iris mit un temps à émerger de sa bulle. Saisie par la violence qui se dégageait du groupe, qui reprenait avec rage _No Fun_ des _Stooges,_ une de ses chansons préférées, elle était bouche bée. Iris avait toujours été très curieuse musicalement. Elle aimait le folk de _Joan Baez_ , le rock progressif de _Genesis_ , celui plus agressif des _New York Dolls_... Mais pour le coup, elle était décontenancée. Cette musique avait quelque chose de tellement surprenant, de tellement nouveau, de brut, qu'il y avait de quoi se demander si elle n'était pas en train de délirer. Les distorsions de guitare, la lourdeur de la batterie, la brutalité du jeu de scène, ce chant nasal... C'était de la colère en musique, cela n'avait rien de joli, et c'était très étonnant. Ces musiciens étaient loin d'être des virtuoses, c'était certain, mais ils avaient envie de faire du bruit, du vrai bruit, comme s'il voulait réveiller quelque chose.

— Ça va ? lui cria Christopher à l'oreille pour parvenir à couvrir le bruit.

Le son puissant du groupe était rendu plus fort encore par l'aide des tapis et du relatif mutisme de la salle : comme elle, beaucoup de gens semblaient très intrigués. Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau chez ce groupe, qui agissait comme s'il fallait tout secouer. L'espace d'un instant, Iris se félicita que la salle soit aussi petite et peu remplie, car elle était persuadée qu'une groupe pareil était du genre à déclencher des émeutes. Une opinion renforcée quand ils se mirent à jouer _Anarchy in The Uk_. Non loin d'elle, Chuck, cigarette à la main, secouait la tête au rythme de la musique, inspiré. Iris mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'ils faisaient tous le même mouvement, entraînés par l'énergie rageuse de ces quatre types qui, aussi musclés que des Botrucs, avaient l'air de pouvoir tout casser.

Le concert ne dura pas plus d'une heure, une heure intense et plutôt réussie aux oreilles d'Iris : elle avait vite pris goût au son très brut et à l'énergie du groupe, bougeant de plus en plus au rythme de leur musique. Elle applaudit avec enthousiasme, bien qu'un peu éclipsée par une Sally et une Chelsea qui aidées par l'alcool, mutaient de plus en plus vers le style groupie.

— T'as trouvé ça comment ? demanda Iris à Christopher en se massant l'oreille gauche, qui bourdonnait.

— C'était pas mal, non ? Mais je sais pas... Pas sûr que ça donne quelque chose en enregistrement, c'est surtout un groupe live. J'aurais voulu les voir avec plus de monde... Plus d'ambiance.

— Ils se sont pas encore faits un public, admit Iris.

— S'ils y arrivent... C'est quand même assez confidentiel comme musique, tu trouves pas ?

— Je sais pas, la plupart des styles de musique de ces dernières années au début étaient confidentiels. Tu vas pas me dire que le rock psychédélique était grand public à ses débuts ?

Christopher sourit et lui proposa de lui payer une bière. Il faisait bien plus que son âge, et personne ne lui posa de questions : d'ailleurs, elle n'était pas sûre que quelqu'un dans cette salle avait quelque chose à faire qu'elle avait à peine plus de seize ans. Leurs verres à la main, ils observèrent le ballet étrange de Chelsea et ses amis, qui semblaient parvenir à nouer le contact avec n'importe qui sans aucune peine. Iris, elle, n'osait pas trop s'aventurer dans la salle. Certains hommes, même bien plus âgés qu'elle, la dévisageaient d'une manière qui ne la rassurait pas du tout. Sally, elle, ne semblait pas dérangée : elle s'était même laissée enlacer et porter plusieurs fois. Elle aurait bien aimé être assez courageuse pour aller parler aux membres du groupe, mais leur comportement, qui paraissait assez instable, lui fit perdre toute assurance. Elle les vit s'éloigner derrière une porte, avec une pointe de regret, en se disant néanmoins qu'ils l'auraient sans doute trouvée ridicule.

— Hé les gars, dit Chelsea en riant toujours, il est encore tôt, il y a des types qui vont à fête pas loin, on va y aller...

— Quels types ? demanda Iris, soudain stressée par la tournure des événements.

— Eux.

— Mais tu les connais, ces mecs ? demanda Christopher avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

— Ils sont sympas, vraiment, donna Chelsea comme toute réponse. Allez venez, c'est un peu mort ici quand même...

Sans plus les attendre, Chelsea et les autres prirent la direction de la sortie, forçant Iris et Christopher à accélérer le pas pour les rattraper. En sortant, Iris faillit rentrer dans Johnny Rotten, le chanteur du groupe. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt de quelques dixièmes de secondes, décontenancée par son allure et son regard un peu curieux. Appelé à l'autre bout de la salle, il la contourna, répandant une forte d'odeur d'alcool derrière lui.

— IRIS ! ALLEZ, BOUGE ! lui cria Chelsea depuis le trottoir, en fouillant dans son sac à main.

Sally tenait à peine debout, et était soutenue par l'un des types qui les avaient invités à la fête. Un désagréable sentiment vint à nouveau étreindre Iris, qui n'avait pas du tout envie de les suivre. Elle était venue pour un concert, pas pour une fête en compagnie d'inconnus, chez des gens encore plus inconnus. Il était vraiment temps qu'elle ait dix-sept ans, et qu'elle puisse transplaner.

 _ **XXXX**_

— Et on fait quoi, maintenant ? s'énerva Christopher.

Sa voix forte couvrait à peine le bruit assourdissant qui résonnait dans tout l'immeuble. Les bras croisés, appuyé contre un mur, il était stressé et furieux. Iris elle non plus n'en menait pas large, et reconnaissait qu'intérieurement, elle paniquait. Chelsea, elle, était inconsolable.

— Je sais pas... dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

— Bah va falloir réfléchir Chelsea, parce que c'est ton mec qui s'est barré avec la bagnole et nous a plantés ici ! Et ils sont où les deux autres abrutis là ? Ils sont venus en voiture non, ils peuvent pas nous ramener ?

— Je ne monte pas avec eux, trancha Iris, qui malgré le stress, parvenait à garder les idées claires. Je sais pas ce qu'a pris Chuck, mais il fera pas cinq mètres sans planter sa voiture. J'ai pas vraiment envie de mourir ce soir.

— Putain... Mon cousin a une voiture, je vais essayer de l'appeler pour qu'il vienne nous chercher, je vois que ça comme solution...

Iris hocha la tête, et les deux filles suivirent Christopher, Chelsea accompagnant leur marche avec ses reniflements. Toute l'assurance de la jeune fille était partie, tout comme son joli maquillage, qui avait coulé partout sous ses yeux. Iris n'avait pas assez de mouchoirs à lui donner pour sécher ses larmes. De tous les scénarios catastrophe qui lui étaient venus en tête en arrivant dans cette fête bondée, celui-ci était le seul qu'elle n'avait pas anticipé.

— Tu vois une cabine téléphonique dans le coin ? lui demanda Christopher en sortant de l'immeuble.

— Pas vraiment. On devrait en trouver une en marchant un peu...

— Super quartier pour faire une petite ballade nocturne, grogna-t-il en avisant le passage dans la rue.

Intérieurement, Iris regretta de ne pas avoir pris sa baguette. Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'utiliser en dehors de Poudlard jusqu'à sa majorité, mais tout de même, ce petit bout de magie l'aurait rassurée.

— Chelsea, arrête de pleurer tu veux ? Franchement, c'est déjà assez la galère comme ça... s'énerva Christopher alors qu'ils partaient à la recherche d'une cabine.

— Laisse-la, tu vois bien qu'elle est pas dans son état normal, lui reprocha Iris.

Elle aussi, était de mauvaise humeur. Toute cette fumée lui avait donné un affreux mal de crâne, sans parler du vacarme assourdissant qui régnait dans cet immeuble, entre la musique et les cris. Elle puait un mélange désagréable de tabac, de cannabis et d'alcool, la faute à cette fille qui avait renversé son verre de vodka sur elle en lui rentrant dedans. Pour sûr, la fête était chaotique : il régnait dans l'immeuble, si on pouvait appeler ça un immeuble, un joyeuse anarchie avec beaucoup trop de monde, beaucoup trop d'alcool, de cocaïne et beaucoup trop d'abrutis. Pour être honnête, elle avait eu peur.

En entrant dans l'immeuble, elle avait tout de suite senti qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde, et surtout, beaucoup trop de gens bien trop âgés au goût d'Iris. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une sainte-nitouche, mais malgré toutes ses envies de rébellion adolescente, du haut de ses seize ans, elle ne voulait pas faire la fête avec des trentenaires. Surtout s'ils lui proposaient de les suivre dans une chambre en lui caressant les cheveux. Il y avait aussi des jeunes de leur âge, surtout des filles d'ailleurs, mais l'ambiance survoltée n'avait rien pour rassurer Iris. Chelsea elle aussi, avait voulu très vite repartir. Sous ses airs de génie du vice, comme l'appelait Christopher, en voyant la mine défaite d'Iris, avait tenté de prendre les choses en mains en voulant convaincre tout le monde de quitter les lieux. C'était sans compte sur Sally qui avait tout bonnement disparu, Chuck qui refusait de partir, et Jeff qui était trop occupé à tirer sur un joint pour les écouter. Il leur avait à nouveau accordé de l'attention alors que Chelsea discutait avec un type aux cheveux longs qui lui disait que Sally avait quitté la fête avec son colocataire, et sans raison, s'était mis à faire une crise de jalousie terrible. De là, Iris et Christopher avaient sans doute assisté à la pire dispute jamais arrivée dans l'histoire de la vie amoureuse, au point qu'ils avaient sans doute arrêté de cligner des yeux pendant de très longues minutes. Jeff, furieux, avait fini par partir en les laissant là, sans se préoccuper de la manière dont ils allaient rentrer. Un frai fiasco, donc.

— Je vois une cabine, dit Christopher, un brin soulagé.

A l'extérieur de la cabine, toujours en compagnie d'une Chelsea anéantie, Iris frissonna. Quelle soirée... Quand elle allait raconter ça à Lily... Enfin, si elle rentrait en un seul morceau, et si elle ne se faisait pas prendre par ses parents. Des si non négligeables... De l'autre côté de la rue, un groupe de jeunes leur faisait des signes, en criant des choses qu'Iris avait du mal à distinguer. Elle avait l'impression de les avoir aperçus à la fête, quelques temps plus tôt. Observant Christopher, qui semblait ne pas réussir à joindre son cousin, elle ne put réprimer un soupir inquiet.

— Il est pas là, dit Christopher en revenant vers elle. T'as personne à appeler ? A part tes parents, j'entends ?

— Bah...

— Et toi Chelsea ?

Chelsea secoua négativement la tête, avant de murmurer qu'elle était désolée. Même si elle était très énervée de la tournure des événements, Iris ne parvenait pas à ne pas être touchée par la soudaine fragilité de Chelsea : finalement, elle laissait apparaître une troisième facette de sa personnalité, et c'était sans doute la moins intimidante.

— On est dans la merde, soupira Christopher. On arrivera jamais à prendre un bus à temps pour rentrer chez nous, et de toute façon, ça craint trop de rester ici...

— Mon frère habite à Eckington, je vais l'appeler, soupira Iris.

— Et il ne va pas nous balancer ? espéra Chelsea.

— Ah si, très certainement. Mais j'ai pas vraiment envie de moisir ici toute la nuit. J'ai pas assez de monnaie pour le téléphone, vous avez de quoi compléter ?

Hector était bien trop responsable et mature pour accepter de la couvrir. Il allait sûrement lui passer de lui-même un savon, jouer son rôle de "grand-grand frère" comme elle avait l'habitude de dire. Se préparant à une conversation difficile, Iris composa le numéro. La rapidité avec laquelle son frère décrocha, alors qu'il était déjà très tard, l'étonna un peu.

— Coucou, c'est Iris, je...

— Iris ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure-ci, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

Le ton de voix un peu étranglé de son grand frère rappela à Iris combien il avait été traumatisé par les événements de l'année lui aussi, même s'il s'appliquait à ne rien laisser paraître pour les protéger. Si une personne avait peut-être été un peu négligée cette année, c'était bien Hector.

— Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle tout de suite. Écoute, je vais pas tourner autour du chaudron... Je suis allée en douce à un concert avec des amis, tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu et je suis coincée à Sheffield. Je ne veux pas réveiller Papa et Maman, tu habites plus près et... Voilà.

Hector ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, et pendant un moment, Iris se demanda s'il ne lui avait pas raccroché au nez. Elle comprit finalement qu'il était en train de répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire à Elaine.

— Il est où ce concert, exactement ?

— Il était au Black Swan, mais on y est plus...

— Où est-ce que tu es ? s'agaça la voix d'Hector.

— Dans Parson Cross.

Elle ferma instinctivement les yeux, imaginant la réaction de son frère. Hector était très certainement en train de se pincer l'arête du nez, comme il le faisait à chaque fois que quelque chose l'énervait.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans un quartier pareil ? Donne-moi l'adresse exacte, ne bouge pas, j'arrive.

— Attends Hector, ce sont des amis moldus, tu peux pas venir en transplanant, expliqua-t-elle, un ton plus bas.

— Tu te moques de moi ?

— J'aimerais bien.

— J'en ai pour plus de trente minutes à venir te chercher en voiture jusque Parson Cross. Tu ne peux pas rester toute seule dans les rues jusque là...

— Je ne suis pas toute seule, je...

— Bon, ne bouge pas, donne-moi l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone de la cabine. Elaine appellera dans cinq minutes pour vérifier que tout va bien.

Docile, Iris renseigna son frère avant de l'entendre raccrocher sans lui laisser le temps de dire qu'elle était désolée. Ennuyée, elle prévint les autres et attendit l'appel d'Elaine près de la cabine, les mains dans les poches. Pendant ce temps, Christopher, rassuré de voir qu'une solution se profilait, était devenu plus calme envers Chelsea. Il tentait même de la consoler, lui répétant que ce n'était pas si grave, que ce n'était pas sa faute, et que personne ne lui en voulait pour le comportement de cet abruti de Jeff.

Iris avait quitté sa belle-sœur depuis quelques minutes quand elle écarquilla les yeux en direction du carrefour. Lionel marchait dans leur direction, un peu ralenti par sa jambe blessée. Il avait sûrement transplané dans le quartier pour plus vite la rejoindre en attendant l'arrivée d'Hector.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda Christopher, blasé.

— Mon autre frère Lionel, répondit Iris en le désignant du menton.

— Ils sont très efficaces dans ta famille...

— Il a des très bons amis dans le coin je crois, Hector a dû le joindre chez eux, expliqua Iris.

— Faut croire qu'on a de la chance finalement, dit Chelsea avant de bâiller.

— J'irais pas jusque là... marmonna Iris alors que son frère arrivait à leur niveau.

Lionel ne leur adressa presque pas la parole, hormis pour s'assurer que tout le monde allait bien, jouant toujours le jeu de ses faux problèmes d'articulation. Iris évita de trop croiser son regard, trop en colère et trop mal à l'aise à la fois. Il lui demanda de rappeler Elaine pour la prévenir qu'il les avait bien trouvés, puis, ils attendirent Hector dans un silence un peu pesant. Au bout d'un moment, Iris s'assit un tout petit peu loin à côté de Chelsea et Christopher, laissant Lionel ruminer dans son coin.

— Heureusement que le concert était sympa, soupira Chelsea.

— C'est sûr que c'est pas avec le club des jeunes de la paroisse que ça arriverait, répondit Christopher, déclenchant les rires des deux autres.

Ils discutaient depuis un bout de temps, essayant d'oublier leurs ennuis à venir, quand un garçon à peine plus âgé qu'eux vint leur demander des cigarettes. Iris reconnut l'un des types qui s'amusaient plus tôt dans la rue, criant et gesticulant partout. Il sentait tellement l'alcool que le professeur Flitwick en aurait certainement perdu ses poils de nez.

— J'ai plus rien, désolée, dit Chelsea en fouillant dans son sac.

— Et vous ? demanda-t-il à Christopher et Iris.

Ils secouèrent négativement la tête : le reste du paquet de Christopher avait été égaré pendant la fête, alors qu'il l'avait posé l'espace de dix secondes sur un appui de fenêtre. Iris, elle, n'avait tout simplement jamais de cigarettes sur elle. Une réponse qui ne plut pas vraiment au jeune homme, qui se mit à s'énerver.

— Problème ? dit Lionel en revenant vers eux.

— T'as pas une clope ?

Lionel sortit un paquet de sa poche avant de tendre une cigarette à l'individu. Il ne s'éloigna pas pour autant, réclamant du feu, puis s'amusant à commenter les cicatrices du frère d'Iris.

— Mais il t'est arrivé quoi pour que tu te retrouves avec une gueule de balafré pareille ?

Lionel ne réagit pas, lui proposant calmement son paquet de cigarettes pour qu'il retourne retrouver ses amis. Mais, bien trop excité pour détourner son attention de sa nouvelle attraction, le jeune homme héla ses trois copains, qui se rapprochèrent.

— Iris, éloignez-vous un peu, intima Lionel.

— Iris hein ? Mais elle a l'air gentille Iris, elle va rester avec nous Iris, pas vrai Iris ?

— Tu la lâches tout de suite, prévint froidement Lionel en s'interposant alors qu'un type lui attrapait le bras.

Christopher eut le réflexe d'éloigner du mieux qu'il pouvait Chelsea à son tour, tandis que Lionel était soudainement poussé sous les rires de la bande. Furieuse, Iris donna un violent coup de pied dans le tibia de l'agresseur de son frère.

— Ah la pute !

Iris le vit tenter de l'attraper, mais elle se sentit brusquement tirée en arrière par Christopher, tandis que Lionel se jetait rageusement sur la brute. Il lui asséna un coup de poing qui s'écrasa sur son nez avec un bruit sinistre. Avec effroi, Iris vit les deux autres hommes foncer sur Lionel.

— Mais lâchez-le ! cria Iris, alors que Christopher tentait lui aussi de venir en aide à Lionel, récoltant un lourd coup dans l'estomac.

Iris allait se jeter dans la mêlée quand elle reconnut la voiture d'Hector plus loin dans la rue. Elle se précipita pour faire des grands signes tandis que Lionel, reprenant le dessus, attrapait par le col de son tee-shirt un des types pour le plaquer contre un mur. Hector était en train de descendre précipitamment de sa voiture quand leur frère, poussant son adversaire plus loin sans peine, lui hurla de dégager. En apercevant Hector, qui était très grand, et assez large d'épaules, la petite bande décida que cela n'en valait plus la peine et partit dans l'autre sens.

— Tout le monde dans la voiture, tout de suite.

Le ton d'Hector était sans appel, et les trois adolescents filèrent à l'arrière de la voiture comme un seul homme. Iris vit ses deux frères échanger un regard tendu avant de monter en voiture à leur tour, en silence. Un silence qui perdura de longues secondes avant que Hector, prenant une grande inspiration, ne se retourne pour s'adresser à Chelsea et Christopher.

— Où est-ce que vous habitez ?

— Dans votre quartier... Euh, Monsieur, balbutia Christopher. Tous les deux, on est... On est des voisins d'Iris.

— C'est déjà ça, grommela Hector. Je ne veux même pas vous entendre ouvrir la bouche pendant le trajet, c'est clair ?

Ils hochèrent tous les trois sagement la tête, tandis qu'Iris se ratatinait sagement sur son siège. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être retrouvée dans une position aussi délicate face à Hector. S'il lui avait toujours paru plus adulte, elle n'avait jamais eu l'impression qu'il pouvait paraître aussi grand et sévère, et cela lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Néanmoins, au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, il brisa de lui-même le silence.

— Et c'était quoi au juste, ce concert qui valait autant d'imprudences ?

— Les _Sex Pistols_ , répondit Iris après un temps d'hésitation.

— Bah voyons... Et qu'est-ce que vous fichiez à Parson Cross ?

— Une fête.

Hector éclata de rire avant de la fixer à l'aide de son rétroviseur.

— Toi quand tu te décides à faire n'importe quoi, tu fais ça à fond. Et l'odeur d'alcool et d'herbe qui vous accompagnent, tu veux en parler ?

— J'ai rien fumé, se défendit Iris. Et j'ai rien pris non plus, si tu en doutes.

— Tu as bu ?

— Une bière au Black Swan, répondit-elle sans essayer de mentir.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'à son âge, Hector ne buvait pas non plus que du jus de citrouille. Iris soutint le regard de son frère : non par défi, mais par sincérité.

— Ils t'ont servi au Black Swan ?

— On te servait du whisky à la Tête de Sanglier, non ?

— Ne change pas de sujet.

— Je ne change pas de sujet, je réponds à ta question par une autre question liée à ta propre expérience, rétorqua Iris.

— Tu n'es pas supposée boire d'alcool, insista Hector. Et arrête de faire des comparaisons avec ce qu'on faisait prétendument à ton âge, ce n'est pas du tout le sujet. Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis retrouvée à Parson Cross à cette heure-ci sans moyen de rentrer à la maison, suppliant qu'on vienne me chercher.

— J'ai pas supplié.

— Iris, arrête d'insister, intervint Lionel sans se retourner, les yeux fixés sur la route.

— Alors toi, je t'ai rien demandé !

Lionel ne réagit pas. Le seul à paraître surpris fut Hector, qui fronça les sourcils et jeta un nouveau regard intrigué à sa sœur dans le rétroviseur. Un nouveau silence s'installa pendant de longues minutes, durant lequel Hector lança régulièrement des regards furieux à son frère. Iris, qui avait remarqué son manège, se demandait ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

— Comment tu as fait pour sortir de la maison sans te faire prendre ? demanda Hector.

— Je devais dormir chez Chelsea...

— Et les parents de Chelsea ne savent pas où vous êtes non plus je suppose ?

— Non. On est passées par la fenêtre. Le petit-ami de Chelsea nous a emmenées au concert, mais euh... Il y a eu un imprévu.

— Il m'a plaquée et s'est barré avec sa voiture en nous plantant à la fête, finit d'expliquer Chelsea.

Hector ne dit rien, observant longuement ses trois passagers à l'arrière. Iris sentit que sa colère, motivée par l'inquiétude, retombait doucement, et qu'il compatissait. Après tout, tout futur père qu'il était, l'adolescence d'Hector n'était pas si lointaine non plus.

— Dis Hector... On est vraiment obligé d'en parler à Maman et Papa ? dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

— Tu manques pas d'air, toi.

— En ce moment, un peu, si.

— Et c'est une raison pour faire n'importe quoi ?

— Je sais que c'était nul... Mais tu sais, si t'avais pas répondu, ou pas pu venir me chercher, j'aurais appelé les parents pour qu'ils viennent... J'ai déconné, mais je comptais m'arrêter à un moment. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Hector soupira en tournant dans un virage, tapotant nerveusement sur son volant. Sagement, Iris se renfonça dans son siège. Elle était à nouveau en train d'essayer de réfléchir aux meilleures excuses qu'elle allait pouvoir dire à leurs parents, quand son frère reprit la parole.

— On ne dira rien...

— C'est vrai ? l'interrompit Iris, pleine d'espoir.

— Sérieusement ? s'étonna Lionel, qui très hypocritement, ne semblait pas d'accord.

— Je t'ai couvert quand tu étais tellement bourré que t'as volé les décorations de Noël de Mrs Capper pour les mettre dans notre salon, je la couvre aussi, c'est comme ça, trancha Hector.

Le ton sec était très rude, et installa un certain froid alors que l'ambiance n'était déjà pas des plus détendues dans la voiture. Hector avait quelque chose à reprocher à leur frère, au point qu'il semblait plus en colère contre lui que contre Iris, qui venait pourtant de ruiner sa nuit.

— Merci Hector, dit-elle doucement.

— Ne t'emballe pas, on en a pas fini.

Sur le reste de la route, Iris manqua de s'endormir à plusieurs reprises. Chelsea, elle, était partie depuis longtemps au pays des rêves, ne se réveillant même pas quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour déposer Christopher chez lui.

— Tu crois que tes parents se sont rendus compte de quelque chose ?

— Je ne pense pas. De toute façon, si jamais, je ne vous balancerai pas, t'en fais pas.

Christopher repartir discrètement chez lui après avoir remercié trois fois Hector et s'être excusé au moins le double. Ils attendirent qu'ils rentrent chez lui pour redémarrer, Hector tapotant toujours nerveusement sur son volant.

— Tu réalises que je prends la responsabilité de ne rien dire à leurs parents et que je n'aime pas ça du tout ?

— Oui. La maison de Chelsea est juste là, gare-toi ici, comme ça on pourra passer par l'arrière. Chelsea, réveille-toi.

Une fois Chelsea réveillée, Hector lui demanda de ne pas attendre Iris, pour qu'ils discutent quelques minutes. La brune hocha la tête en silence, se frottant les yeux, avant d'aller attendre près des poubelles qu'elles devraient escalader dans un instant. D'un geste discret, presque invisible, Hector jeta un sort d'insonorisation sur la voiture.

— T'as un Doxy dans la tête ou quoi ? s'énerva-t-il en se retournant.

— Je sais...

— Tu sais quoi ? Merde Iris, il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi ! Ne me refais plus jamais un truc pareil ! T'as décidé d'exploser les scores de l'inconscience ou quoi ?

— C'est pas ce que je voulais...

— Et c'est quoi que tu voulais, exactement ?

— Juste voir le concert et m'amuser un peu. La fête après, je voulais même pas y aller. Mais j'avais pas le choix...

— Bien sûr que si ! Tu vois, c'est à ce moment-là que tu aurais dû m'appeler pour que je vienne te chercher, ça, ça aurait été raisonnable !

— J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, j'étais avec les autres et je les ai suivis.

— Tu crois que c'est en faisant des trucs pareils que tu vas gagner la confiance des parents ? Vouloir être adulte Iris, c'est pas juste faire ce qu'on a envie c'est...

— C'est pas juste une question de confiance avec les parents, et tu le sais très bien ! Le problème c'est que Maman commence à vraiment péter les plombs, et Papa avec... C'est facile pour toi, t'as ta vie, et personne n'ose rien reprocher à Lionel après ce qui s'est passé ! Et moi, je prends tout !

— C'est pas une raison pour faire n'importe quoi ! lui dit Lionel, se retournant.

L'élan de rage qui traversa Iris en entendant son frère se mêler de la conversation lui fit presque mal au ventre. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux de se retenir de se jeter sur lui. Elle était fatiguée, elle sentait mauvais, elle s'en voulait, et cette soirée avait été beaucoup trop éprouvante pour supporter Lionel. Elle allait lui sauter à la gorge, prête à lui dire de la fermer une bonne fois pour toute, quand Hector explosa.

— Toi, ne la ramène surtout pas !

Surprise, Iris se tut et recula sur son siège, attendant la suite.

— Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à vous ce que je vous récupère à Parson Cross, je n'arrêtais pas de me demander... Mais pourquoi Iris n'a rien dit à Lionel, si elle voulait tant aller à un concert ? C'est le genre de truc où il l'emmènerait, ou s'arrangerait pour qu'elle y aille en sécurité sans lui... Il a toujours fait ça pour elle, et là, elle ne lui a même pas dit. Depuis qu'Iris est rentré de Poudlard, il y a un truc entre eux, un froid, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? J'étais là comme un con dans ma voiture, à me demander pourquoi vous aviez l'air aussi en colère l'un contre l'autre... Elle savait déjà, c'est ça ?

Lionel ne dit rien, fixant la silhouette de Chelsea, imperturbable. Iris, elle, se sentait rapetisser sur son siège, comme si elle était fautive de ce qui allait arriver.

— Depuis combien de temps elle sait que tu nous joues la comédie ? Attends mieux, depuis combien de temps exactement tu te fous de nous comme ça ?

— Je ne me fous pas de vous... se défendit mollement Lionel.

— Imagine ma surprise en arrivant ! Je te vois crier sur ces types sans aucun problème, te battre des deux mains alors qu'encore ce soir, tu faisais comme si t'étais pas fichue de te servir de ton bras droit pour te servir de la salade !

— Écoute Hector, je...

— Et le mec parle normalement, a retrouvé toute la mobilité de son bras, et il dit rien à personne ! MERDE LIONEL, TU SAIS COMBIEN ON S'EST INQUIÉTÉ POUR TOI ?

Iris s'enfonça encore plus dans son siège, comme si elle espérait pouvoir disparaître à l'intérieur. Hector était dans un état de colère incroyable. Lionel avait l'air aussi saisi qu'elle, et il ne lui avait jamais aussi paru aussi petit.

— Combien de soirées à te tenir compagnie parce que tu déprimais, hein ? Combien de fois à consoler Maman parce que t'es infect avec elle ? Combien de fois à arranger les choses pour tout le monde ? Ça fait des mois que je ne dors presque plus, bordel, que je m'épuise pour tout le monde ! J'en étais malade de te voir comme ça, MALADE ! Malade de voir les parents aussi anéantis, Iris aussi perdue... Et toi, et toi, tu... J'ai même pas les mots !

— J'ai mes raisons, je...

— DES RAISONS ? MAIS QUELLES RAISONS ? Il n'y a rien qui peut justifier de ne pas nous avoir dit que tu allais mieux, Lionel ! Rien, surtout pas après tout ça ! T'avais le devoir de nous donner de quoi nous réjouir, de nous rassurer ! C'est quoi cet égoïsme pourri ? Même Iris avec ses seize ans et sa rébellion à la con, a plus de jugeote que toi ! ABRUTI, VA !

Hector respira un grand coup et passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Un très long silence s'installa, qu'Iris ne savait comment rompre sans risquer une nouvelle explosion.

— J'ai vraiment hâte d'entendre tes explications Lionel, vraiment. Iris, va retrouver ton amie, et essaye de ne pas m'appeler dans trois heures parce que tu seras coincée dans un squat, tu veux ?

 _ **XXXX**_

— Moi, je trouve que le bleu t'allait mieux... Ouais, le bleu était mieux.

S'en remettant au bon goût de Chelsea, Iris choisit le bikini bleu. Faire les magasins moldus avec quelqu'un d'autres que Lily ou sa mère avait quelque chose de rafraîchissant. Cela avait un goût de nouveauté, sans pour autant être aussi risqué que leur expédition à Sheffield. La mère d'Iris était toujours aussi charmée par leur nouvelle voisine, au point qu'elle disait presque oui à tout ce que réclamait sa fille lorsqu'il était question de Chelsea : rien que le fait qu'elle soit moldue rassurait Mrs Leighton, comme si elle n'avait plus confiance en la magie lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses enfants.

— Ça te dérange pas, de garder toutes mes affaires chez toi ?

— Pas du tout. Je suis plutôt désolée pour toi, t'as dû acheter ce truc affreux pour berner ta mère, répondit Chelsea. On va prendre une glace ?

Iris savourait donc enfin son été, en compagnie d'une Chelsea qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus. Sous ses airs de fille trop gâtée et capricieuse, elle était en réalité d'une gentillesse sans limites. Étonnamment, malgré le double jeu qu'elle affichait constamment envers les adultes, elle était d'une rare sincérité. Chelsea disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait, surtout lorsque c'était quelque chose d'agréable, et avec toujours tant d'enthousiasme qu'elle en était réconfortante.

— Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir, vendredi ? Je t'assure que ce ne sera pas la catastrophe de la dernière fois. Juste une après-midi à profiter de la piscine... En plus, tu viens d'acheter un super maillot de bain !

— Lily doit venir me voir, je t'ai dit.

— C'est ta copine d'école qui était en vacances en France, c'est ça ? Elle n'a qu'à venir aussi !

— Oh, tu sais...

— Quoi, tu veux pas que je la rencontre ? Ou c'est parce que c'est ton amie imaginaire ?

— N'importe quoi, dit Iris en riant. Mais je sais pas si elle serait à l'aise, et puis... Avec Chuck et Sally...

— Ils étaient pas dans leur état normal l'autre soir, ils étaient... Dans un état d'esprit particulier. Ils seront tout à fait normaux là. Allez, ce sera marrant ! Sinon, quand est-ce que tu vas pouvoir le mettre, ton nouveau maillot de bain ? Tu te vois condamnée à porter tout l'été l'alibi affreux que t'as acheté pour ta mère parce que tu auras refusé de venir ?

— Je lui proposerai, capitula Iris.

— Youpiiiiiiii ! Et sinon, pas de nouvelles de ton ex ?

— Pourquoi j'aurais des nouvelles de lui ?

— J'en sais rien, mais il était tellement beau sur la photo que tu m'as montrée, je trouve ça tellement tragique cette rupture à l'aube de l'été...

— Ils ont mis un truc dans ton sorbet ou quoi ?

En rentrant de sa séance de shopping avec Chelsea, Iris se sentait si légère qu'elle ouvrit la porte de la maison en chantonnant. Elle fila directement dans la cuisine boire un verre d'eau, où elle trouva sa mère, qui épluchait magiquement des pommes.

— Pile à l'heure ! apprécia Mrs Leighton. Alors, tu as trouvé de jolies choses ?

— Pas trop... Mais je me suis trouvée un nouveau maillot de bain, répondit Iris en poussant le sac vers elle.

Avec satisfaction, Iris observa sa mère valider son faux choix avec enthousiasme, tout en pensant au joli maillot de bain bleu qui l'attendait chez Chelsea. Cette dernière l'avait définitivement convertie à l'art du mensonge qui finalement, avait l'air de rendre Mrs Leighton bien plus heureuse.

— Oh, tu as reçu une lettre ma chérie, je l'ai posée dans l'entrée. Le hibou avait l'air exténué par la chaleur, le pauvre.

Décidément ravie par cette journée, Iris s'empressa d'aller trouver son courrier. Avec beaucoup de surprise, elle reconnut l'écriture brouillonne de Peter : elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à recevoir du courrier de sa part, et s'en voulait même un peu de ne pas lui avoir écrit d'elle-même.

 _Bonjour Iris,_

 _J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances. De mon côté je t'avoue que je suis bien content d'être débarrassé des BUSE, même si je stresse déjà pour les résultats. Enfin, c'est pas pour tout de suite... Autant profiter de l'été._

 _Je t'écris pour te prévenir que Sirius a fugué... C'est plutôt définitif, et là, il vit chez James pour l'instant. Je me suis dit que c'était mieux que tu ne l'apprennes pas par hasard via Radio Poudlard, et d'un autre côté, Sirius se voyait pas trop t'écrire dans ces circonstances alors... En tout cas, ne t'en fais pas, il a l'air d'aller plutôt bien._

 _Sinon, je comptais fêter mon anniversaire le 10 août, James a proposé de faire ça chez lui pour que je puisse inviter plus de monde que d'habitude, parce que chez moi c'est petit. Ça me ferait plaisir que tu viennes, mais je comprendrais si tu peux pas._

 _A bientôt,_

 _Peter._

* * *

 _En voilà un chapitre copieux, pas vrai ?  
_

 _J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par la grosse part moldue de ce chapitre, et l'absence de Sirius. Mais c'est de mon côté, un chapitre que j'aime bien, parce qu'il amorce un véritable changement chez Iris, et très important pour la suite ! Je trouvais aussi important de faire un focus sur la relation entre Iris et ses frères, pour qui ils ont toujours tant compté. Le titre "Une maison de fous" vaut bien sûr pour plusieurs maisons, au sens propre comme au figuré ;)_

 _J'espère que le comportement d'Iris ne nous agace pas trop. Mais je crois qu'elle en a gros sur la patate, qu'elle en a pas mal bavé, et qu'elle a le droit de faire un petit peu son ado relou ? Elle est loin d'être parfaite, et j'aime beaucoup l'idée que la bonne poire devienne un peu plus... Piquante ?_

 _Ah, par contre, je fais pas du tout l'apologie des substances illicites mentionnées dans ce chapitre ou de l'alcool, hein, soyez sages, buvez avec modération si vous en avez l'âge, et ne prenez pas le volant derrière. Dans les années 70, on avait pas autant conscience des dangers du tabac, la jeunesse anglaise découvrait pas mal de choses, encore enthousiasmée par les 60's. _

_Dans le prochain chapitre, Orthia se dévoilera à cause d'une chaussure, Lionel apprendra à mettre plus d'ordre dans ses affaires et Iris prendra une revanche définitive sur les cols claudine._


	24. Un cheveu dans la potion

_Bonjour bonjour les Potterheads ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? De mon côté, ça va, bien que ce chapitre m'ait posé bien des problèmes. Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Dans tous les cas, je vous remercie mille fois pour vos adorables petits mots sur cette fiction. Vous êtes tellement géniaux que c'est pas permis. Je remercie ici les gentilles Guest (effectivement, c'était une épopée, c'est bien trouvé !) et Coralie (j'espère que tu accrocheras avec ce chapitre ). **Polala** , je t'envoie un mail incessamment sous peu ;)  
_

 **Rappelez-vous...**

Iris Leighton a fait cette année sa rentrée en cinquième année à Gryffondor, et au cours de cette année, elle a dû sacrément s'accrocher à son balai, car il s'en est passé des choses ! D'abord, elle a dû affronter un événement horrible : son frère Lionel s'est fait affreusement agressé en septembre, torturé et laissé pour mort. Après des semaines de coma, il a repris conscience, marqué à vie et fortement diminué. En creusant dans la vie de son frère, Iris a réalisé qu'il était engagé dans une lutte contre l'étrange Voldemort, un sorcier raciste prenant de plus en plus d'importance dans le monde magique. Il semblerait que l'agression de son frère y soit étroitement liée : le frère d'Iris semble avoir enquêté sur le mythe du Vrykolakas, une légende grecque parlant d'un sorcier invincible, capable de récupérer magie et vie de ses victimes. Pourquoi ? En continuant de mener son enquête (et en se fâchant avec son frère au passage), Iris découvre que l'étrange professeur Tiddle s'intéresse lui aussi de près à la Grèce. En prenant l'un des manuels dans son bureau, dédicacé en grec par une certaine Roxane, elle se retrouve empoisonnée : si pour elle, les conséquences sont superficielles, le professeur Tiddle, empoisonné à petits feux depuis le début d'année, n'y survit pas. Avant de mourir, il a laissé échapper une curieuse information : Lionel aurait été attaqué par le cercle d'Empousa.

Parce qu'Iris n'a pas que des préoccupations d'apprentie Auror, elle doit aussi faire face à ses sentiments pour Sirius, avec qui elle a rompu dans le chapitre 21 suite à l'incident du lac. Encore très éprise de lui, elle peine à se remettre de cette relation. Elle doit aussi gérer le comportement oppressant de ses parents, qui, bouleversés par les événements de cette année, sont devenus plus surprotecteurs et intrusifs qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Finalement, c'est par le mensonge qu'Iris parvient à s'échapper un peu de ce cocon doré, grâce à l'arrivée de sa nouvelle voisine moldue, Chelsea : manipulatrice et faussement sage, Chelsea est une adolescente rebelle qui cache bien son jeu et entraîne Iris dans ses aventures, notamment dans une virée catastrophique à un concert de punk rock. Pour rentrer chez elle, Iris est contrainte d'appeler ses frères, suite à quoi, Hector, l'aîné, découvre que Lionel leur cache depuis des semaines sa presque guérison physique pour éviter d'avoir à répondre aux questions de ses proches.

 _ **Chapitre 24**_

 _ **Un cheveu dans la potion**_

Déjà étouffée de chaleur, Iris referma à contrecœur la porte du réfrigérateur. Déménager à l'intérieur était réellement tentant, tant l'atmosphère écrasante de ce mois de juillet caniculaire était déjà pénible en ce début de matinée. Les bras chargés, elle prit le temps d'allumer la radio en se contorsionnant. Déposant son jus de fruits et son pot de marmelades sur la table, Iris s'installa sur sa chaise en soupirant. Aucun doute, Chelsea et elle allaient encore lézarder dans sa piscine cet après-midi.

 _Ever since I was a young boy_  
 _I've played the silver ball_  
 _From Soho down to Brighton_  
 _I must have played them all_

Chantonnant avec les Who pendant qu'elle tartinait ses toasts de marmelade, Iris songea combien elle appréciait cet instant de calme : la solitude ne l'ennuyait plus, maintenant qu'elle n'était que passagère. L'arrivée de Chelsea dans son quotidien avait mis un peu de vie dans ses vacances, voire beaucoup, et Iris ne ruminait plus. Elle n'éprouvait même plus de difficultés à supporter les inquiétudes et les principes de sa mère, qu'elle faisait semblant d'accepter pour avoir la paix : Mrs Leighton accordait toujours autant de confiance à Chelsea, et Iris n'avait jamais été aussi libre depuis qu'elle la fréquentait. Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés, disait-on, et la jeune fille n'avait jamais trouvé autant d'avantages à un proverbe jusqu'à présent.

 _He's a pin ball wizard_  
 _There has got to be a twist_  
 _A pin ball wizard,_  
 _S'got such a supple wrist_

Oui, mal assise sur sa chaise, dévorant ses toasts de marmelade en chantant, Iris savourait sa victoire. Qui aurait cru que le chemin de sa liberté serait moldu ? Enfin, elle pouvait respirer en dehors de Poudlard, et peut-être même plus qu'à l'école de sorcellerie. La mère d'Iris n'avait que peu de contacts moldus, et ne pouvait la surveiller à distance comme elle y parvenait pendant les périodes scolaires. Et le mieux était que sa mère, persuadée de la bonne influence de Chelsea sur elle, semblait parfaitement heureuse. A la voir aussi ravie, Iris en était presque moins culpabilisée de lui mentir constamment.

Soudain, elle entendit le son caractéristique d'une arrivée par la cheminée : Iris devait être seule toute la matinée, c'était plutôt surprenant. Tendant l'oreille, elle entendit la voix d'Hector demander s'il y avait quelqu'un.

— Cuisine !

Elle était encore en train de se lécher les doigts quand Hector entra en trombe dans la cuisine, débraillé, un journal à la main. Étonnée, elle haussa les sourcils jusque derrière sa frange. Elle n'avait pas vu son frère depuis l'incident de Sheffield, et de ce qu'elle avait compris, la dispute entre Lionel et lui était loin d'être terminée. Bref, la fratrie était quelque peu malmenée.

— Tu travailles pas ?

— Non. Lionel est là ?

— Pas vu, il dort peut-être encore...

Iris n'eut pas le temps de prendre de ses nouvelles qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers la chambre de Lionel. Finissant son verre de jus d'orange, elle faillit avaler de travers en entendant Hector tambouriner à grands coups sur la porte avant d'ouvrir la porte avec fracas. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre l'étage, pour trouver Hector planté au milieu de la pièce, seul.

— Bordel Hector, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

La pièce sentait une désagréable odeur de tabac froid et d'alcool, qui piqua un peu les narines d'Iris. Les draps du lit étaient défaits, et il y avait un bazar sans nom absolument partout. Des livres, des papiers, des journaux recouvraient le bureau, la table de chevet, et même une partie du sol. Iris trébucha sur un tas de vêtements en voulant rejoindre Hector, qui contemplait la chambre comme si il y cherchait quelque chose.

— Il a passé la nuit ici ? lui demanda Hector.

— Mais comment veux-tu que je le sache ? C'est pas top en ce moment l'ambiance entre nous tu sais... Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, à Lionel ?

— Rien.

— Tu vas pas faire comme lui et me tenir à l'écart ? insista Iris. Ce que je sais, c'est pas grâce à lui. Je l'ai découvert toute seule.

— En te faisant empoisonner à cause d'un putain de bouquin volé, je sais. Il y a pas vraiment de quoi être fière. Mais vous avez quoi dans la tête tous les deux ? Vous avez fait un pari sur qui se ferait tuer le premier ?

Hector grogna, balançant d'un revers de la main des papiers qui traînaient sur le bureau de Lionel. Il avait l'air vraiment fatigué, avec ses cernes énormes sous les yeux. Il était vraiment tant que la petite nièce d'Iris pointe le bout de son nez. Quoique, cela n'aiderait sans doute pas son frère à retrouver le sommeil.

— Tout ce que je voulais, c'était...

— Ah non, commence pas. Tu as été imprudente et égoïste, c'est tout.

Vexée, Iris tourna les talons et redescendit dans la cuisine. Entamer une dispute avec son frère dès le début de journée, par une chaleur pareille, en voilà un programme idéal. D'autant qu'elle avait déjà envie de pleurer, blessée par les paroles et le ton moralisateur d'Hector. N'ayant plus très faim, elle débarrassa sa table de petit-déjeuner, sans avoir le cœur à chantonner avec la radio cette fois.

Elle avait à peine terminé de ranger la cuisine qu'elle entendit un grand crac à l'étage, très vite suivi de plusieurs cris : Lionel était rentré, et ses deux frères semblaient désormais jouer à qui allait crier plus fort que l'autre. Toujours vexée, mais curieuse, Iris monta discrètement les escaliers pour épier les conversations. Elle avait rejoint l'étage lorsque la porte claqua sous la rage de Lionel. Discrètement, elle se rapprocha encore.

— Arrête de jouer au martyr, Lionel... J'ai le droit d'avoir de vraies réponses !

— Et donc, tu viens les chercher tout seul dans ma chambre ?

— Je te rassure, j'aurais rien pu trouver dans tout ce bordel... Tu fais quoi ? Une enquête pour Dumbledore, encore ? A la maison ? C'est quoi toutes ces photos de femmes ? Avec Iris qui a déjà prouvé plusieurs fois qu'elle adorait fouiner partout ?

Iris sourit un peu tristement. Peut-être qu'elle aimait fouiner partout mais en attendant, ce n'était pas elle qui n'était pas capable de lancer un simple sort pour éviter qu'elle puisse les entendre...

— Et t'étais où cette nuit ? En train de gérer la crise de l'attentat d'Oxford Circus avec ton club de détectives secrets ? railla la voix d'Hector.

Iris fronça les sourcils, inquiète. Un attentat ? A Londres, dans une station de métro ? Qu'avait à voir l'organisation de Dumbledore avec une affaire moldue ?

— Je lis le journal moldu. Et imagine ma surprise en trouvant en première page, en arrière-plan, Maugrey au milieu des services de secours moldus ? Alors ne me fais pas croire que c'est pas une attaque sorcière ! Bordel Lionel, si c'est si grave que ça, je veux le savoir.

— Pourquoi ? Savoir pour savoir ? Tu nous fais une crise façon Serdaigle ?

— Non. Par contre, c'est le genre de choses qui m'aident à comprendre ton attitude de merde de ces derniers mois. Parce que des attaques comme ça, ça ressemble à une guerre qui aurait commencé sans qu'on s'en rende compte. C'est ce qu'il veut au final, ce Voldemort ? Anéantir réellement les moldus ?

L'estomac noué, Iris retint son souffle en attendant la réponse de Lionel, qui ne vint jamais. Il avait sûrement préféré hocher la tête. Alors, c'était aussi grave que cela ? Voldemort commençait à mener des expéditions punitives contre les moldus ? Sur le simple prétexte qu'ils existaient, et oppressaient théoriquement le monde sorcier ? Une angoisse vraiment lourde, écrasante, envahit Iris, qui avait l'impression d'avoir oublié comment respirer normalement.

— Mais et le Ministère, il est au courant ?

— C'est pour ça que tu ne verras rien dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Ils sont dépassés, ils étouffent ses agissements. Mais ça ne va plus durer longtemps. Voldemort lui-même ne veut plus que ça dure. Il veut agir au grand jour, pour de bon.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, devenir le nouveau Grindenwald ?

— Honnêtement Hector, j'ai bien peur qu'il le soit déjà.

Alors qu'Iris continuait de se demander si elle avait un jour su respirer normalement, elle fit soudain grincer le parquet en bougeant son pied. Grimaçante, elle s'attendait à devoir affronter ses deux frères d'un coup, mais rien ne se passa. Au contraire, le silence était devenu trop parfait. La rage au ventre, Iris comprit que c'était parce qu'il était artificiel. La fratrie Leighton se réconciliait, sans elle. Et sur de nouveaux secrets.

Une semaine se passa sans qu'Iris n'ait aucune véritable nouvelle de ses frères : Hector avait instauré un véritable silence radio envers elle, quant à Lionel, il se limitait ou au même silence, ou à des banalités proches des grognements. Furieuse contre eux, Iris était rentrée dans leur jeu. Elle avait secrètement décidé d'appliquer sur eux la même stratégie qu'elle menait avec ses parents depuis des semaines : le mensonge et la manipulation. Puisqu'ils préféraient en elle qu'une stupide adolescente immature, elle allait en jouer parfaitement le rôle. Plus de questions, plus de discussions. En revanche, dans leur dos, Iris continuait de s'appliquer à récolter des informations. Elle ne désespérait pas de finir par réussir à finalement forcer la porte de son frère, dont la serrure avait été verrouillée avec soin depuis la discussion qu'elle avait surprise. Magiquement, bien sûr, avec une habilité désespérante pour l'apprentie cambrioleuse qu'elle était. Mais Iris ne se décourageait pas, animée par un profond sentiment d'injustice. Ses frères l'avaient mise à l'écart. Hector cautionnait désormais le jeu manipulateur de Lionel et pire, il y participait. Iris avait cru, au vue de la colère qu'il avait manifestée à l'égard de leur frère, qu'Hector se joindrait à elle pour lui faire entendre raison, mais c'était finalement tout l'inverse qui se produisait. Et elle, non seulement on la laissait à l'écart, mais surtout, on la laissait avec ses questions et ses angoisses.

Ce dimanche matin, elle était donc dans son lit, à peine réveillée, à ruminer une nouvelle fois l'attitude de ses frères quand sa mère toqua à sa porte. Sans attendre l'autorisation, elle rentra avec un enthousiasme qui fit sursauter sa fille. Un sourire radieux au visage, Mrs Leighton se précipita vers le lit d'Iris.

— Je te réveille ? C'est formidable Iris, Elaine a accouché tôt ce matin, le bébé est arrivé !

Malgré sa rancune, Iris sentit son cœur faire un bond joyeux dans sa poitrine. Elle se redressa précipitamment, impatiente d'avoir la suite des nouvelles.

— Tout le monde va très bien, c'est bien une petite fille et Hector a l'air heureux comme pas permis.

— Ils ont décidé du prénom ?

— Cassandra, dit Mrs Leighton avec douceur. Hector nous a dit de venir cet après-midi à la maternité pour la voir.

Toutes les capacités d'impatience des parents d'Iris s'illustrèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent enfin pour l'hôpital. Mrs Leighton n'arrêtait pas de parler, s'interrogeant déjà sur le futur caractère de sa petite-fille, sur sa ressemblance avec Hector ou encore sur la rapidité avec laquelle elle allait faire ses nuits. Iris, elle, peinait tout simplement à réaliser qu'elle avait désormais une nièce.

C'était étrange, de revenir à Sainte-Mangouste dans des circonstances aussi joyeuses. Les dernières fois qu'Iris était venue à l'hôpital avaient été ou pour rendre visite à Lionel, ou en y étant admise elle-même pour empoisonnement. Autant dire que c'était tout à fait déconcertant d'entrer dans une des chambres de l'établissement avec le sourire aux lèvres.

— Bonjour les heureux parents ! Où est ma petite merveille ?

Cassandra dormait sagement dans son berceau à côté du lit d'Elaine, le visage un peu caché par son bonnet et ses yeux obstinément fermés. Attendrie et très émue, Mrs Leighton ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, ce qui contrastait énormément avec l'état d'euphorie du reste de la journée.

— Bonjour Cassandra, finit par dire Mrs Leighton en caressant doucement la main minuscule de sa petite-fille.

— J'avais oublié qu'ils étaient aussi petits, s'amusa le père d'Iris.

Effectivement, Iris trouvait Cassandra minuscule. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ce tout petit bébé, surtout en réalisant que c'était celui d'Hector et d'Elaine. Son frère était un parent. Et elle était désormais la tante de cette petite chose toute fragile et toute rose.

— Comment te sens-tu Elaine ? s'inquiéta soudain Mrs Leighton en abandonnant à regret la contemplation de Cassandra.

Elaine sourit d'un air rassurant, mais elle avait l'air fatiguée. Malgré tout, elle était aussi impeccablement coiffée que d'habitude et Iris la soupçonnait d'avoir maquillé son teint. Sa belle-sœur était presque aussi sophistiquée que d'habitude, elle avait même son éternel collier de perles au cou.

— On ne t'embêtera pas trop longtemps, ne t'en fais pas, on te laissera te reposer, affirma la mère d'Iris en venant s'installer près d'Elaine.

— Vous ne me dérangez pas, j'avais hâte que vous voyiez Cassie.

Iris passa un doigt délicat sur la joue de sa nièce, un peu troublée et elle devait l'avouer, assez émue aussi. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment côtoyé de bébé jusqu'à présent : elle avait toujours été la petite dernière de la famille, et hormis quelques cousins éloignés lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, elle n'en avait jamais approché plus que cela. D'ailleurs, elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir déjà tenu un bébé dans ses bras une seule fois dans sa vie. Étaient-ils vraiment tous aussi minuscules ?

— Alors Iris, comment trouves-tu ta nièce ? lui demanda Elaine.

— Oh euh... Elle est très jolie.

— Elle est ravissante, confirma Mr Leighton. Dis-donc Hector, tu es bien silencieux.

— Il a du mal à se remettre, se moqua gentiment Elaine. Je suis invisible depuis la naissance de Cassie, il ne fait que la contempler avec un air béat.

— N'importe quoi, répondit Hector en riant.

Iris nota cependant le regard particulier que posa à nouveau son frère sur Cassie. C'était un mélange de tant de choses qu'elle imaginait à peine le bazar qui devait s'opérer dans le cerveau d'Hector pour le moment. Toute la famille était en train de chercher de qui Cassie tenait son nez quand Lionel entra, quelques gobelets lévitant devant lui.

— Mon sauveur, plaisanta Elaine. Lionel était parti me chercher un jus de citrouille.

— Un parrain qui prend soin de la mère de sa filleule, apprécia Mrs Leighton en se penchant à nouveau sur le berceau. Mais quelle petite merveille... Oh, je n'en reviens pas qu'elle soit là ! Quand je pense que vous étiez tous aussi petits... Avec ce petit bonnet rose, ça me ramène seize ans en arrière avec Iris !

— Oui je me souviens... Hector et Lionel n'en revenaient pas non plus. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre à la contempler avec de grands yeux ronds, ils n'avaient même pas enlevé leurs manteaux, sourit Mr Leighton.

Iris échangea un regard étrange avec ses frères. Si elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de leurs premières manifestations de tendresse, elle n'avait aucun mal à se rappeler d'autres moments précieux. Hector qui soufflait sur son égratignure au genou pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer, aux pieds de la balançoire. Lionel qui lui construisait un fort avec les couvertures et les coussins du canapé alors qu'à cette époque, cela ne l'amusait déjà sans doute plus vraiment. Et voilà que maintenant, ses deux frères finissaient par détourner les yeux. Tout était différent, maintenant.

 _ **XXXX**_

— Si ça marche Chelsea, t'auras ma reconnaissance éternelle, et plus encore...

— Douterais-tu de moi ?

— De l'humanité de ma mère, plutôt.

Chelsea ricana, contrairement à Lily, qui se renfrogna un peu, les yeux fixés sur le plat de cookies comme si elle y cherchait une réponse mystérieuse. Iris avait cru comprendre que sa meilleure amie n'appréciait pas forcément sa nouvelle voisine, mais elle espérait qu'elle finisse par changer d'avis. Soudain, les filles entendirent Mrs Leighton mettre fin à sa conversation téléphonique et se turent. Chelsea reprit le son rôle de jeune adolescente parfaite avec une rapidité qu'Iris trouvait toujours aussi extraordinaire, resserrant sa queue de cheval et croisant sagement ses mains sur la table.

— Moi je trouve que tu devrais demander à tes parents, ça ne coûte rien. Pas vrai Lily ? dit Chelsea de sa voix qu'avec le recul, Iris trouvait presque robotique, maintenant.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait du mal avec le côté manipulateur de Chelsea, et surtout avec le fait qu'elle contamine Iris avec ses mensonges quotidiens. Mais Lily ne pouvait pas comprendre : elle avait une relation très complice avec sa mère, à qui elle n'avait pas besoin de cacher quoique ce soit. Ou du moins, pas grand-chose.

— Oui, c'est vrai, tu devrais leur en parler, finit par réciter Lily.

— Je veux dire, si autant de tes camarades d'école vont à cette fête, ils vont sûrement comprendre que c'est important pour toi. Je ne vois pas du tout tes parents en train de chercher à ruiner ta vie sociale, c'est pas le genre.

Iris sourit discrètement à Chelsea. Étant donné le temps que sa mère mettait à rejoindre la cuisine depuis qu'elle avait raccroché, elle était clairement en train d'espionner leur conversation. Cette fille était un génie.

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre Chelsea, répondit Iris avec beaucoup de regret dans la voix. Mes parents sont devenus très angoissés après l'accident de Lionel. Ils s'inquiètent toujours pour moi. On s'entend bien ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec eux pour une fête à laquelle je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir tellement envie d'aller.

— Mais ce James Potter, tes parents le connaissent, non ? insista Chelsea.

— Et ils apprécient ses parents, ajouta Lily, plus investie dans son rôle.

— Je dois être bête, mais je vois vraiment pas où est le problème. Pourquoi tes parents ne te laisseraient pas aller à une fête organisée par des gens qu'ils connaissent bien, avec tes amies qu'ils connaissent aussi ? Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si tu prévoyais de passer la soirée dans un squat avec des affreux inconnus défoncés à je ne sais pas trop quoi...

Iris ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant l'allusion de Chelsea de leur virée catastrophique à Sheffield. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre que son amie avait peut-être raison quand elle entendit les talons de sa mère claquer à nouveau sur le sol.

— Et bien, vous voilà bien silencieuses les filles... De quoi parliez-vous avant que j'arrive ? dit Mrs Leighton d'un ton joyeux en ouvrant le réfrigérateur.

— De rien de très important, on papote, dit Iris en prenant un cookie.

— Oh, si vous papotez... C'était Elaine au téléphone, Cassie a déjà beaucoup de voix, elle sait se faire entendre quand elle veut quelque chose. Vous voulez un peu de limonade, les filles ?

Iris sourit en imaginant Hector et Elaine déconcertés face aux vagissements de sa nièce. Elle aurait apprécié pouvoir la voir un peu plus, mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise en la présence d'Hector et Lionel. Hors, Lionel passait désormais la quasi partie de sa vie chez leur frère. Iris, elle, se demandait si Hector ne couvrait pas ses curieuses occupations pour Dumbledore.

— C'est quand même fou, que tu sois devenue Tante Iris, dit Lily en riant.

— J'avoue que je t'envie, moi ça ne m'arrivera jamais, confia Chelsea. Toi tu as une sœur aînée, Lily, non ?

— Oui.

Lily se renfrogna. Avec le recul, Iris se rendit compte que son amie lui parlait de moins en moins de Pétunia. Peut-être fallait-il qu'elle l'interroge un peu à ce sujet... De son côté, Chelsea ne se formalisa pas de la froideur de Lily et continua de prendre des nouvelles de Cassandra auprès de Mrs Leighton avec un air enjoué.

— J'espère que je la verrai bientôt, j'adore les bébés, confia Chelsea.

— Iris te préviendra la prochaine fois que nous l'aurons à la maison, tu es la bienvenue quand tu veux, tu le sais bien.

— Vous êtes vraiment très gentille, Mrs Leighton. Mais justement, je ne devrais pas trop tarder. Je dois aller dîner chez des collègues de mon beau-père, et il faut que j'aille me préparer, mes cheveux font n'importe quoi. Je t'appelle demain, Iris ?

La bouche pleine de cookies, Iris hocha la tête en toussant. Chelsea salua Lily en la serrant dans ses bras, et Iris faillit éclater de rire en voyant les yeux de sa meilleure amie s'écarquiller. Contrairement à elle, elle ne s'était pas habituée à l'attitude toujours très expansive de Chelsea, qui empirait encore quand elle tenait son rôle de jeune fille idéale. Iris raccompagna sa voisine à la porte, qui lui fit un clin d'œil en descendant les marches du perron.

— C'est vraiment bien pour Iris, que Chelsea ait emménagé dans le quartier. Elle s'ennuyait tellement à la maison pendant les vacances parfois... C'est une bonne chose, qu'elle ait une voisine pour s'amuser, comme toi avec Severus, confia Mrs Leighton à Lily alors qu'Iris revenait dans la cuisine.

Iris vit le visage de Lily se décomposer. Le sujet Severus était toujours aussi douloureux, et comme le problème Pétunia, Lily avait choisi de ne pratiquement pas en parler. C'était presque tabou.

— J'ai dit quelque chose ? s'alarma Mrs Leighton.

— Severus et Lily ne sont pas en très bons termes en ce moment...

— Disons plutôt que je ne lui parle plus, dit Lily avant de boire une gorgée de limonade.

— Oh, je suis désolée Lily. Mais peut-être que ça finira par s'arranger.

— Je ne pense pas. Severus a des mauvaises fréquentations et a fait de très mauvais choix, je n'ai plus vraiment envie d'être l'amie de quelqu'un comme ça. Je préfère consacrer mon énergie aux gens pour qui je compte vraiment.

— Tu as tout à fait raison Lily. Et sache que tu peux venir ici quand tu veux, si tu t'ennuies chez toi, dit Mrs Leighton avec un gentil sourire. Vous devriez vous retrouver toutes ensemble, avec vos copines. Je serais ravie de voir Mary et Karen.

— Et Orthia ? réagit automatiquement Iris.

— Orthia aussi, bien sûr, répondit la mère d'Iris avec un peu d'embarras.

Iris se retint de justesse de sauter à la gorge de sa mère et préféra laisser couler : inutile de déclencher un débat alors qu'elle manœuvrait pour obtenir l'autorisation d'aller à la fête d'anniversaire de Peter. De toute manière, Mrs Leighton s'était forgée une opinion d'Orthia qu'il serait difficile de changer. Iris n'était même pas sûre d'être écoutée à ce sujet.

— Zut, il n'y a plus d'œufs... Bon, je vais quelques courses rapidement. Tu as besoin de quelque chose Iris ?

— Il n'y a presque plus de marmelade d'oranges.

— Déjà ? Mais tu manges les pots à la cuillère, ce n'est pas possible autrement !

Une fois Mrs Leighton partie, Lily rebondit sur le sujet d'Orthia.

— Ta mère est toujours aussi bizarre par rapport à Orthia ? s'étonna Lily. Je pensais que ça lui passerait.

— Tu plaisantes ? Une des amies de sa fille qui n'est plus vierge, ça doit tourner en boucle dans sa tête, plaisanta Iris.

— Qu'est-ce que qu'elle dirait si elle connaissait la vraie Chelsea...

— Tu l'aimes pas beaucoup, hein ?

Iris avait dit cela sans animosité. Elle devait bien reconnaître que Chelsea était le genre de fille qu'il fallait vraiment prendre le temps de connaître avant de l'apprécier. Elle était trop souvent dans la représentation, dans le faux pour être appréciée tout de suite : Iris avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de se retrouver seule avec elle et d'apprendre à connaître une vraie personne. Lily, elle, avait rencontré Chelsea lors de la petite fête que cette dernière avait donné un après-midi autour de sa piscine, en présence de sa petite cour. Chuck et Sally ne faisaient que renforcer le côté très déluré dans lequel Chelsea se complaisait dès qu'elle n'avait pas le rôle de la jeune fille modèle à jouer.

— Si, c'est une gentille fille, répondit Lily.

— Mais...

— Mais je ne sais pas, je ne la connais pas bien.

— Ouais, elle a tendance à passer d'un rôle à un autre. Mais c'est une chic fille, tu sais. Elle est très seule, je crois.

— Oui, ça se voit. Mais...

— Quoi ?

— Non, rien.

— Lily...

— C'est juste que... Tu devrais faire attention, quand même. Entre la soirée catastrophique où elle t'a entraînée et ce que j'ai vu chez elle, on peut pas dire que la fréquenter soit... Tranquille ?

— Qu'est-ce que t'as vu chez elle ? Elle est un peu fofolle, mais c'était rien de bien méchant, s'étonna Iris.

— Son copain Chuck qui prend de la coke sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, par exemple ?

— Ouais, Chuck est particulier. Mais tu sais, je le vois presque jamais, sauf s'il vient chez Chelsea. Je traîne surtout avec Chelsea et Christopher.

— Oui enfin, Christopher, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a acheté à Chuck l'autre jour, mais c'était sûrement pas des Patacitrouilles.

Iris, qui était en train de débarrasser la table, s'interrompit, surprise. Christopher était un garçon plutôt calme, voire assez sage. Iris l'avait toujours imaginé un peu comme elle, sorti de sa routine par le côté fantasque et aventureux de Chelsea.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— J'ai vu Christopher donner discrètement de l'argent à Chuck, et il lui a passé un truc dans la main. Pas besoin d'avoir inventé l'eau chaude pour savoir ce que ça veut dire.

— Christopher, t'es sûre ?

— Bah oui, je suis sûre, je l'ai pas confondu avec Chelsea ou Sally... soupira Lily. C'est pour ça que je dis que tu devrais faire attention. Je ne sais pas où est-ce qu'ils vont tous, mais je trouve que ça craint. Tu ne les connais pas bien, après tout.

— Ils sont sympas, le reste, c'est pas mes affaires, dit Iris, pas très convaincue.

— Tu touches pas à tout ça toi, hein ? s'assura Lily.

— Non, bien sûr que non. Et t'en fais pas pour ça.

— Sheffield, ça aurait pu très mal se terminer, insista encore sa meilleure amie.

— Je sais. Je te dis que c'est bon.

Lily n'insista pas et enchaîna sur un autre sujet, celui de la fête d'anniversaire de Peter. Iris espérait que la fausse conversation de tout à l'heure avait commencé à faire germer dans la tête de sa mère l'idée de la laisser s'y rendre.

— C'est pas impossible, répondit Lily à ses doutes.

— T'es sûre que tu veux pas y aller, toi ?

— Franchement, Iris, qu'est-ce que j'irais faire chez Potter après l'épisode du lac ? Je fais des efforts à Poudlard parce qu'on vit tous ensemble et que je n'ai pas envie de me pourrir toute la fin de ma scolarité, mais de là à aller chez lui pendant les vacances...

— Ouais, je sais. C'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude d'être séparée de ma moitié rousse, dit Iris avec humour. Peut-être que je devrais pas y aller non plus... Après tout, j'ai autant de raisons que toi de ne pas y aller après ce qui s'est passé.

— Oui, mais tu en as une pour y aller.

Iris ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer Lily en attendant qu'elle relance la conversation. Elle était mal à l'aise concernant ce sujet, surtout avec Lily, qui avait toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir ignorer la question.

— Sirius, précisa Lily avec agacement pour marquer l'évidence. Tu veux y aller pour Sirius, et si tu n'y vas pas, tu vas le regretter. Je te l'ai dit dix fois Iris, vas-y à cette fête, ça ne me dérange pas, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Tu veux savoir, c'est normal. Tu ne vas pas boycotter les Maraudeurs au nom de Severus toute ta vie, et moi non plus d'ailleurs. C'est pas possible, comme dit, on vit avec eux.

— C'est juste qu'avec cette histoire de fugue...

— Je sais, je comprends.

— C'est pas pour autant que je vais me remettre avec lui et cautionner ce qu'il a fait.

— Je sais, répéta Lily.

— Severus n'a vraiment pas essayé de te recontacter ?

Lily se décomposa à nouveau. C'était étonnant comme la simple mention de Severus semblait reconstituer l'expression horrifiée que Lily avait eue en réalisant qu'il l'avait réellement traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle l'avait vécu comme une vraie trahison.

— Si. Et des fois il traîne dans mon quartier, il m'observe.

— Flippant, non ?

— Je crois qu'il n'a rien d'autres à faire, tu sais, dit tristement Lily.

— Tu sais Lily, si tu veux m'en parler, je...

— Non, la coupa la préfète. J'ai fait une croix sur Severus et je veux m'y tenir. Et pour m'y tenir, je ne dois pas en parler avec toi, sinon je vais encore lui trouver des excuses. J'en peux plus, d'essayer de le comprendre, de le défendre, c'est épuisant. C'est peut-être lâche, mais ça fait beaucoup trop mal d'être son amie. Je n'ai plus envie qu'il compte pour moi, tu comprends ?

Iris hocha la tête et garda le silence en regardant Lily s'essuyer rapidement les yeux. Severus se rendait-il seulement compte d'à quel point il avait fait et faisait souffrir Lily ? Ou pensait-il qu'il n'était qu'une victime ? C'était souvent plus simple, de croire que tout était de la faute des autres, après tout.

Le soir venu, après le départ de Lily, Iris retrouva ses parents pour le dîner. A sa grande surprise, Lionel se joignit à eux. Mrs Leighton en était plus que ravie, sans parler du père d'Iris qui pour une fois, sortit un peu du mutisme habituel dans lequel il s'était enfermé ces dernières semaines à la maison. Au contraire d'Iris, qui elle, préféra se murer dans le silence pour s'éviter d'envenimer encore les choses avec Lionel.

— On ne t'entend pas ma chérie, ça ne va pas ?

— Si, très bien, répondit-elle à sa mère avec un sourire forcé.

— Je crois savoir ce qui te tracasse.

Iris fronça les sourcils, et encore plus en voyant ses parents échanger un sourire entendu. Mrs et Mr Leighton allaient mieux, depuis la naissance de Cassie : la maison était moins silencieuse, le couple partageait à nouveau plus de choses.

— Je t'ai entendue parler de cette fête chez les Potter avec Chelsea et Lily.

— Oh, répondit simplement Iris, dont le cœur s'accéléra.

— Tu ne comptais pas nous en parler ? enchaîna Mr Leighton.

— Si... Enfin, je sais pas.

— Tu devrais y aller, dit sa mère.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, bien sûr, je sais bien qu'il ne t'arrivera rien chez les Potter, ce sont des gens très puis, nous savons très bien que tes amis d'école te manquent pendant l'été.

— Vous êtes sûrs ? insista Iris. Non parce que si c'est pour que vous angoissiez comme des fous et que vous débarquiez à 21 heures chez les Potter en hyperventilant, je préfère ne pas y aller.

— Promis. Nous en avons beaucoup discuté avec ta mère, ne t'en fais pas, dit Mr Leighton avec un clin d'œil. Nous te faisons confiance. Tu sais quoi Flora, on devrait en profiter pour aller dîner dans ce nouveau restaurant italien qui a ouvert sur Abbeydale Road.

Émerveillée par la tournure des événements, Iris se resservit avec enthousiasme un peu de crudités, sous le regard insistant de Lionel. Elle se décida à continuer de l'ignorer, bavardant de tout et de rien avec ses parents. Mais plus tard, alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bains pour aller passer la soirée dans sa chambre, Lionel, adossé à l'encadrement de sa propre porte l'interrompit dans son élan.

— Tu vas vraiment à une fête chez les Potter ?

Le son du western que regardaient leurs parents ne pouvait pas être plus approprié à l'échange à couteaux tirés qui s'annonçait. Croisant les bras, Iris haussa les épaules en lui demandant en quoi cela l'intéressait.

— C'est une fête d'anniversaire pour mon ami Peter. Tu veux voir la lettre qu'il m'a envoyée pour m'inviter ?

— C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour toi.

— Tu devrais pas.

— Iris, tu veux pas arrêter de me sauter à la gorge deux minutes ? On pourrait discuter deux minutes... dit Lionel en l'invitant à entrer dans sa chambre.

— J'ai rien à te dire, et tu m'as clairement montré ces derniers mois que toi non plus. Bonne nuit.

— Sois pas comme ça, insista-t-il.

Les bras toujours croisés, Iris hésitait. Si son frère était plus disposé à discuter avec elle, peut-être devait-elle en profiter et laisser un peu de côté sa fierté ? Lionel lui manquait beaucoup, après tout. Elle détestait cette situation, elle en était même malheureuse. L'ancien Serdaigle l'invita une fois de plus à entrer, d'un signe de tête encourageant.

— Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis. Et à ce que tu ne dis pas, menaça Iris en se décidant à entrer.

Lionel ferma la porte en ricanant alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit. Il avait remis de l'ordre dans la pièce. Un peu trop d'ordre pour ça ne lui paraisse pas suspect, d'ailleurs. Iris laissa ses yeux curieux guetter le moindre indice sur les récentes activités de son frère, sans aucune gêne.

— Une fête pour Peter, alors ? Peter Pettigrew, j'imagine ?

— J'en connais pas d'autres, répondit Iris. J'ai pas envie de parler de ça. J'ai plutôt envie que tu m'expliques cette soudaine envie de te réconcilier.

— Je suis somme tout le monde Iris, je finis par atteindre mon seuil de tolérance maximale, sourit Lionel.

— Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

— Ça veut dire que je suis très fatigué, et que je voudrais retrouver ma sœur. Ça te dérange si je fume ?

— Pas si tu m'en files une, répondit Iris avec un air de défi.

Lionel leva les yeux au ciel, plus amusé qu'agacé. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il lui tendit une cigarette en marmonnant quelque chose qu'Iris ne comprit pas. Ils restèrent un moment en silence, sans même se regarder, avant qu'elle finisse par mettre les pieds dans le plat.

— Pourquoi t'es en colère contre moi ? lâcha Iris. T'as pas de raisons de m'en vouloir, je ne t'ai rien fait. C'est toi qui m'as menti.

Le ton d'Iris était aussi doux qu'il était amer : toute l'injustice qu'elle avait ressenti face au comportement de son frère ces derniers temps l'envahissait à nouveau. Ce n'était pas de la colère, mais de la lassitude. Une profonde déception, un sentiment de trahison qui l'avait bien plus blessée qu'il ne l'avait mise en colère.

— Tu sais Iris, en ce moment, je dis et je fais beaucoup de choses... Elles n'ont pas toujours beaucoup de sens. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Mais je...

Lionel s'interrompit, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il finit par se reprendre et lui sourire un peu nerveusement, entre deux bouffées de cigarette. Iris avait un doute. Peut-être que son frère avait un peu bu. Il se comportait avec une drôle de fragilité, très calme, qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Lionel était triste. Immensément triste, elle ne voyait plus que ça maintenant, et c'était affreux à constater. Comme un lourd coup dans l'estomac, qui durait longtemps, au point de se propager jusque dans votre gorge.

— Tu m'inquiètes, tu sais, dit finalement Iris.

— Il faut pas.

— Tu m'inquiètes parce que tu me dis rien, reprit-elle. Ce serait plus simple si tu me parlais. On a toujours parlé, avant.

— C'étaient des choses qu'on pouvait dire, Iris.

— Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas me dire, Lionel ? Que tu t'es engagé dans une lutte contre un mage noir ? Qu'une guerre se prépare ? Qu'on risque tous de se retrouver en danger ? Que ces gens sont toujours après toi ? Que Voldemort a des sbires partout ?

Lionel cligna des yeux sans dire un mot. Il avait un regard absent, malgré son air consterné. Du moins, il évitait soigneusement son regard, à défaut de pouvoir ignorer ses paroles.

— Lionel... insista Iris.

— Je n'ai pas envie de parler de tout ça avec toi.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis trop jeune ? J'ai pas l'impression que Voldemort se soucie de l'âge de ses recrues, moi. J'imagine qu'il ne soit pas trop se soucier de celui de ses victimes moldues non plus.

Cette fois-ci, Lionel la regarda dans les yeux. Il avait l'air d'approuver ses derniers mots : tristement, certes, mais il les approuvait quand même. Lentement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, hésitant. Si Iris voulait faire pencher la balance de son côté, il fallait qu'elle insiste maintenant.

— Si une guerre se prépare, je serai forcément au courant. Bien trop courant, bien trop tard, j'en sais rien, mais ce sera jamais le bon timing.

Les épaules de Lionel s'affaissèrent alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Son frère avait l'air vieux. Jamais ses cicatrices n'avaient paru aussi envahissantes à Iris jusqu'à présent. Elles lui mangaient le visage, comme un souvenir brut qui ne voulait pas s'effacer, au sens propre comme au figuré.

— Il y a environ un an, Dumbledore a commencé à réunir autour de lui des personnes de confiance pour surveiller les agissements de Voldemort et d'un petit groupe de sorciers dont il avait commencé à s'entourer, commença Lionel d'une voix rauque.

Iris, retenait son souffle. Elle ne savait pas si Lionel allait lui apprendre grand-chose, mais rien que le fait de le voir lui parler sans détours de la situation lui donnait la sensation d'une drôle d'accélération, presque douloureuse.

— Voldemort cherche à dominer le monde sorcier. Mais surtout, il cherche à le faire en écrasant la civilisation moldue : il leur voue une haine viscérale. Et comme tu as déjà dû le comprendre, l'être humain adore qu'on lui trouve un bouc émissaire. Les sorciers à se laisser séduire par le discours démagogique et raciste de Voldemort sont de plus en plus nombreux, et il est de moins en moins limité. Moins limité en terme de confidentialité, de déplacements, d'argent. Il a des soutiens au sein même du Ministère.

— Et il veut la guerre ? L'attentat d'Oxford Circus, c'est une déclaration de guerre ?

— Il ne l'a pas revendiqué, et on ne sait pas pourquoi : on sait pourtant que c'est lui. Mais quand il l'aura décidé, il déclenchera une guerre plutôt que de se voir ignorer. Si on ne l'arrête pas, nous sommes convaincus qu'il prendra le Ministère de force et tu imagines les conséquences.

L'espace d'un instant, Iris imagina son monde gouverné par un mage noir raciste. Elle entendit à nouveau les insultes qu'avait pu subir Lily, et même celles dont elle avait elle-même souffert. Que deviendraient les moldus, les nés-moldus et les "traîtres à leur sang" comme elle dans ce monde sorcier là ? A nouveau, une angoisse lourde lui tordit le ventre, lui coupant le souffle.

— Voldemort est un mégalomane. Non seulement il veut gouverner le monde sorcier, mais il veut surtout être le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, un mage noir invincible.

— Comme le Vrykolakas ?

— Comme le Vrykolakas. Mais le Vrykolakas, personne ne sait exactement qui il a été, ou ce qu'il a été. Un personnage tellement noir, tellement monstrueux, que nous ne sommes même pas sûrs qu'il a existé. Et ce que j'ai cherché à savoir, c'est ce que Voldemort cherchait ou pensait avoir trouvé dans cette légende pour en être aussi obsédé.

— Le livre du professeur Tiddle disait que le Vrykolakas était peut-être une légende construite autour de Herpo l'Infâme.

— Et on a pas la moindre idée du quart de ce qu'a fait Herpo l'Infâme. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je t'assure que je sais pas grand-chose. Dumbledore en sait bien plus, mais c'est un homme qui a beaucoup de secrets, et qu'il ne confie pas. Et si tu veux mon avis, il a plutôt raison.

— Vous devez bien avoir une idée de ce que recherche Voldemort quand même, non ?

— L'invincibilité, la vie éternelle, le genre de trucs qui obsèdent les mages noirs.

— Et donc, le fameux pouvoir du Vrykolakas, ou de Herpo l'Infâme. On y revient toujours.

— Le problème Iris, c'est que Herpo était loin d'avoir une seul sort à sa baguette. Ce sorcier était un cumulateur des pires choses que tu pouvais trouver, et pire, c'était un chercheur, un expérimentateur, notamment en alchimie.

— Ce qui veut dire ?

— Ce qui veut dire que ce que cherche Voldemort est peut-être secret de presque le monde entier sauf de lui. Le professeur Tiddle, qui a longtemps vécu un Grèce et connaît beaucoup d'experts en histoire et en magie, et même en théorie de la magie, essayait de déterrer ces mystères.

— Il a dû réussir, vu ce qui lui est arrivé.

— Ou il s'en est approché trop près, dit Lionel.

— Tu me dis pas tout, hein ?

— Je te dis ce qu'il faut.

Lionel lui sourit doucement, et Iris répondit. Quand les non-dits de son frère n'étaient pas emballés dans un paquet d'agressivité et de moralisation, elle était loin d'avoir autant de mal à les accepter.

— Ce que tu savais, c'est ça qui t'a valu d'être torturé ?

— Les partisans de Voldemort essaient de tuer dans l'œuf cette organisation avant qu'elle ne soit trop forte, dangereuse pour ses projets. C'est logique.

Si rien dans la voix de Lionel ne laissait transparaître de mensonges, Iris avait un drôle de pressentiment. Son frère ne lui disait décidément pas tout. Mais encore une fois, ses secrets cachés n'avaient pas la même amertume cette fois. Ils avaient enfin la valeur du frère protecteur et inquiet, plutôt que celle d'une colère injustement placée.

— Et le cercle d'Empousa ? demanda Iris, toujours hantée par les paroles du professeur Tiddle.

— Ah, ça... dit Lionel avec un sourire étrange.

Se levant, il lui fit signe d'approcher de son bureau. Il ouvrit une lourde pochette qui se trouvait sur le meuble, dévoilant une photo qui fit sursauter Iris. C'était une série de photographies typique de photomaton moldu. Lionel y grimaçait et y souriait en compagnie d'une jeune fille brune qui l'enlaçait et l'embrassait.

— La fausse moldue ?

— Moi je la connaissais plutôt sous le nom d'Audrey, mais ouais, c'est elle.

— Quelle salope, cracha presque Iris.

A voir son frère aussi rayonnant à ses côtés, à la dévorer des yeux, l'angoisse qui lui trouait le ventre jusqu'à présent muta en une rage qu'elle peinait à contrôler. Comment cette femme avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ? Comment avait-elle pu séduire Lionel pour ensuite le torturer ? Qui faisait ce genre de choses ?

— Vous ne l'avez pas retrouvée ?

— On ne la retrouvera pas.

— Pourquoi, elle est morte ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas.

Iris fixa son frère sans comprendre. Il semblait à nouveau hésiter, prêt à faire machine arrière. Doucement, Iris posa une main affectueuse sur la sienne, un sourire encourageant au visage.

— Je peux te garantir, étant donné les sorts qu'elle m'a jetés, que c'est une sorcière. Elle avait un accent irlandais. Donc la logique voudrait que ce soit une ancienne élève de Poudlard. Mais elle ne l'est pas.

— T'es sûr ? Peut-être que tu ne te souviens pas d'elle ou qu'elle était un peu plus âgée que toi... Tu as montré la photo à Hector ?

— Je l'ai montrée à Dumbledore, surtout. Ce n'est pas une ancienne élève de l'école.

— Elle a peut-être fait sa scolarité ailleurs, tout simplement. Genre dans une école obscure de Grèce, par exemple.

Lionel fit la moue, pas très convaincu. A nouveau, Iris l'interrogea du regard pour qu'il lui livre le fond de sa pensée.

— Empousa est une créature fantastique démoniaque grecque qui prend l'apparence d'une belle jeune femme pour séduire des hommes et les dévorer. Une démon mythologique qui aurait pu exister magiquement il y a des millénaires, repris jusque dans les légendes moldues.

Iris retint sa respiration quelques secondes alors que son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure. Le cercle d'Empousa, avait, d'après le professeur Tiddle, attaqué Lionel, par le biais d'une belle et fausse moldue. Elle comprenait volontiers l'intuition de Lionel. Néanmoins, la possibilité qu'une créature mythologique rôdant dans la nature pour dévorer des hommes sous l'apparence d'une jolie jeune femme avait non seulement quelque chose d'inquiétant, mais surtout d'improbable. Surtout en plein centre de Londres.

— Tu crois vraiment que cette Audrey était un démon ? dit Iris en fronçant les sourcils.

— Hein ? Non, pas du tout, dit Lionel en secouant la tête. Mais toutes les attaques contre les membres de notre organisation ont été commises par des femmes. Tu te souviens de Jon Hansen et de Emma Ackerley ? Ils ont été torturés et tués peu de temps après moi... Et "retrouvés" par une voisine moldue, qui s'est volatilisée dans la nature. Chaque attaque, chaque incident implique de près ou de loin une moldue, même comme simple témoin. Et cette moldue n'a jamais la même apparence, une apparence qui ne correspond à aucune sorcière britannique connue.

— C'est bizarre, admit Iris.

— Je crois que le Cercle d'Empousa est un cercle de sorcières, ou de sorciers aussi après tout, qui agissent en modifiant leur apparence à chaque fois. Polynectar, Métamophages, je ne sais pas exactement comment, mais ils y parviennent à merveille.

— Mais ça pourrait être n'importe qui alors, s'effraya Iris.

— Exactement.

Pendant quelques secondes, Iris n'osa rien faire : ni respirer, ni cligner des yeux, un peu comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Elle trouvait l'ensemble des propos de son frère particulièrement terrifiant. Qu'était-il en train de se passer dans le monde sorcier ?

— Mais comment savoir à qui on peut faire confiance ? s'alarma-t-elle.

— J'ai pas encore trouvé la réponse. Il faut faire avec, regretta Lionel. Je n'y arrive pas vraiment, pour être honnête. Iris, tout ça, c'est extrêmement dangereux. Je sais que j'ai merdé sur pas mal de choses, mais... Je suis un peu dépassé. Lorsque je me suis engagé auprès de Dumbledore, je savais que c'était dangereux mais... J'ai pas vu venir ce qui m'est arrivé. Pas un instant, tu comprends ? Je me suis fait avoir comme un gamin.

— Tu pouvais pas imaginer un truc pareil !

Lionel détourna le regard, tapotant nerveusement ses doigts sur le bureau. Iris ressentit l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras, mais elle n'osa pas. Son frère était devenu si compliqué depuis quelques mois, qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il accepterait de sa part.

— Ne dis pas à Hector que je t'ai parlé de ça. Il me tuerait.

— Pourquoi tu lui as tout raconté l'autre jour, à lui ?

Le ton de sa voix était plus jaloux qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, et sembla surprendre Lionel.

— Parce que j'étais très fatigué Iris, et qu'Hector a toujours réglé mes problèmes depuis qu'on est gamins. Et puis j'ai pas supporté qu'Hector m'en veuille.

— Moi, par contre, c'est supportable ? rétorqua Iris, blessée.

— Oui. Parce que toi, t'as seize ans Iris, et que quand on ne va pas bien, c'est très facile de se dire que ta colère à toi est immature, illégitime. Même si c'est faux. Tu comprends ? Mais Hector qui me gueule dessus, qui ne me parle plus, qui m'insulte... Qui est déçu, qui se sent trahi, c'est... Hector est presque inébranlable. Il a toujours été tellement responsable, tellement stable, que c'était bien plus difficile de me dire que c'était sa faute.

— Tu t'es dit qu'à lui, tu lui devais la vérité, et pas à moi, résuma Iris.

Lionel ne répondit pas et détourna à nouveau les yeux. Iris n'arrivait pas à oublier le sentiment de jalousie et d'injustice qu'elle ressentait. C'était comme une brûlure tenace.

— Mais tu vois bien que j'ai pas tenu longtemps avant de revenir vers toi, dit finalement Lionel.

— Et pourquoi tu me parles de tout ça maintenant ? Pourquoi plus de silence radio ?

— J'ai réalisé que ça ne servait à rien, dit simplement Lionel.

Le jour baissait de plus en plus dehors, et le ciel était devenu rouge. Les yeux fixés vers la fenêtre ouverte, Iris essayait de mettre un peu d'ordre dans les pensées qui l'assaillaient. Dans tout ce bazar, il y avait une vérité évidente et bourrée de malaise : Lionel était plus perdu qu'elle.

— Lionel, pourquoi tu nous as fait croire que tu ne savais toujours plus parler ?

— Si je ne sais plus parler Iris, personne ne peut essayer de me faire dire les choses. Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas à qui faire confiance.

— Le reste du monde, d'accord. Mais nous ?

— J'avais pas envie de parler, Iris. C'était plus simple comme ça. Je dis pas que c'était juste, que c'était moral. Mais c'était confortable cette excuse. J'avais envie d'être transparent.

— Même si ça nous faisait souffrir ? lui reprocha Iris.

— Même si ça vous faisait souffrir. Je sais, ce n'est pas du tout ce que t'as envie d'entendre. Mais c'est ce qui s'est passé.

Curieusement, la rancune d'Iris fondit comme neige au soleil face à la douloureuse sincérité de son frère. Lionel avait toujours été incroyablement prévenant. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, pas du tout même, ce mensonge chronique, cette manipulation. Il devait y avoir une montagne de souffrances en lui, trop profondes pour qu'Iris puisse seulement les apercevoir, pour qu'il ait réagi ainsi. Ce n'était pas son frère. Il avait dérapé, il avait été dépassé, il avait essayé de survivre. Il avait fait des erreurs. Tant pis. C'était Lionel.

— Si tu te confies à moi, après avoir parlé à Hector... C'est que t'en as marre du silence, non ? Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais c'est peut-être parce que tu te sens un peu mieux ?

— Disons que j'ai envie que les choses bougent un peu. De retrouver ma vie. Mais c'est compliqué.

— Pas tant que ça.

— Si Iris, ça l'est énormément. Mais ça va venir. D'ici deux semaines, je vais m'absenter aux États-Unis.

— Pour ?

— Dumbledore m'a obtenu une hospitalisation dans le service d'un grand médicomage. J'ai encore deux ou trois choses à régler.

— Tu vas pas si bien que ça, hein ?

— C'est long, d'aller bien. Mais à mon retour, je... J'arrêterai de faire semblant et je parlerai assez bien en présence des parents pour leur dire de te laisser tranquille quand tu mets tes mains dans tes poches. Promis.

— Mais tu vas faire quoi, ensuite ?

— Ça, c'est pas ton problème, ne t'en fais pas, dit Lionel en lui souriant. Ton principal problème à toi, c'est de continuer à maintenir ta double vie aux yeux des parents avant la rentrée.

Au ton bien plus enjoué, presque forcé, Iris comprit que la discussion était close. Elle n'insista pas, observant Lionel ranger soigneusement les photographies et les coupures de presse dans la pochette, qu'il dissimula dans un tiroir de bureau, bientôt verrouillé d'un sort. Lionel avait fait un pas vers elle. Si elle insistait, il allait faire marche arrière. Elle était celle qui allait bien. C'était son tour de prendre soin de lui, surtout s'il le demandait par des moyens aussi détournés.

— J'ai pas vraiment de double vie, tu sais. J'atténue juste beaucoup ma vraie personnalité pour Maman et Papa.

— Et tu crois que c'est la solution ?

— Ça rend Maman heureuse, répondit Iris en haussant les épaules.

Lionel la fixa avec un air hésitant, ou plutôt, ennuyé. Il ne dit cependant rien, se contentant d'un soupir qu'Iris ne sut pas si elle devait l'interpréter comme un reproche ou de la compassion. S'asseyant sur le rebord du bureau, tournée vers la fenêtre, la jeune fille remarqua un document qui dépassait du sous-main et qui l'intrigua. A juste titre, car l'en-tête était celle de l'école de Poudlard. Tirant discrètement sur le papier pendant que Lionel s'allumait une nouvelle cigarette, Iris faillit s'étouffer en lisant l'intitulé.

— Tu comptais m'en parler ? dit-elle en se levant brusquement, les yeux rivés sur le papier.

— De ?

En voyant le document qu'elle avait dans les mains, le visage de Lionel se décomposa très furtivement avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits.

— Ne monte pas sur tes grands hippogriffes, je ne compte pas accepter. N'en parle à personne, s'il te plaît.

 _ **XXXX**_

Malgré les années, Iris n'arrivait jamais à se faire à l'atmosphère très impersonnelle et solennelle qu'elle ressentait en arrivant chez les Cartledge. La maison des grands-parents d'Othia avait des allures de maison témoin, qui démontrait surtout qu'ils n'y étaient pas très souvent.

— Karen n'est pas encore là ? s'étonna Iris alors que Bixy, l'elfe de maison, la saluait face contre terre.

— Sa mère ne l'a pas laissée venir à la maison, on la retrouvera à la fête, dit amèrement Orthia. Je suis assez surprise que la tienne te laisse dormir chez moi.

— Mary ne vient même pas à la fête, s'étonna Karen.

— Comment veux-tu que ma mère le sache ? J'ai prévenu Mary, elle me couvre. Ah, je suis trop contente de te voir, j'ai des tas de trucs à te raconter !

Il y avait longtemps qu'Iris n'avait pas passé un moment seule avec Orthia : à Poudlard, elle était soit toujours fourrée avec Lily, soit en compagnie de toutes ses amies. Pourtant, Orthia avait été plusieurs fois une précieuse confidente par le passé, notamment au début de sa relation avec Sirius, quand Lily cherchait encore à défendre Severus. Mais la jeune fille était devenue bien plus discrète et solitaire, depuis le fiasco de sa relation avec Arthur, et Iris s'était mise à se sentir bien moins proche d'elle. C'était l'occasion de renouer un peu les liens, et elle était déterminée à tout faire pour retrouver un peu de sa complicité avec Orthia.

— Et il était bien ce concert, au moins ? lui demanda Orthia après le récit de la soirée de Sheffield.

— Franchement, oui, c'était sympa.

— La sage Iris deviendrait donc un peu sauvage, alors ?

Iris se mit à rire. En réalité, elle trouvait qu'elle avait toujours été un peu sauvage, ou du moins, qu'elle avait toujours eu envie de l'être. Maintenant, elle s'autorisait juste à l'être un peu plus librement, plutôt que de taire ses envies comme elle avait tendance à le faire avant. Être une bonne poire ne lui convenait plus.

— Tu comptes emmener un peu de ton esprit de rébellion chez James ? s'amusa Orthia en sortant des robes de son placard.

Iris ne répondit pas, la pensée qu'elle allait revoir Sirius lui revenant presque en pleine figure. Elle se demandait vraiment comment il allait, et comment il allait se comporter vis-à-vis d'elle. En réalité, elle avait le quart de ce qu'elle pensait à Lily. Elle attendait énormément de choses de Sirius.

— Celle-ci ou celle-ci ?

— J'aime bien la couleur menthe à l'eau, ça change. Tiens, à propos de robe, tu crois que Bixy pourrait retoucher la mienne ? Il y a quelques modifications à lui apporter pour la rendre portable.

— Col claudine, encore ? Je pensais que ta mère avait compris que c'était pas ton truc, dit Orthia en avisant la robe sortie par Iris. Tu veux que je t'en prête une ?

— Non, j'ai une meilleure idée.

Plus de deux heures donc, les deux filles arrivèrent chez James, en retard, Orthia manquant de s'étouffer : elle avait fait l'erreur de vouloir parler trop tôt, et avait avalé un mélange de fumée et de suie qui devait être particulièrement désagréable. Iris ignora les regards appuyés qu'on leur jeta, espérant qu'Orthia n'avait rien remarqué. Elle attrapa son amie par le bras et partit à la recherche d'un visage gryffondorien ou à défaut, sympathique. En réalité, Iris ne s'attendait pas à avoir autant de monde à cette fête. Seule la maison Serpentard n'était pas représentée. Pour le reste, la presque totalité des élèves les plus âgés de Poudlard était présente.

— Je veux pas être méchante, mais tu crois vraiment que tous ces gens sont venus pour l'anniversaire de Peter ? lui dit discrètement Orthia.

— Non, t'as raison, regretta Iris. Ils sont là pour James. Mais moi, j'aimerais bien voir Peter.

— On va le trouver. Bah tiens, il y a Alice et Beatriz là-bas, elles doivent savoir où il se cache.

Iris retrouva avec joie les deux anciennes Gryffondor, dont elle savait déjà que l'absence allait lui paraître particulièrement étrange à la rentrée. Elle avait toujours admiré et envié le côté solaire de Beatriz, qui n'éclipsait jamais personne pour autant. La preuve en était la personnalité plus discrète d'Alice, plus introvertie, qui n'était jamais restée dans l'ombre de sa meilleure amie. Elles avaient pris depuis deux ans le rôle de grandes sœurs de la maison, et imaginer une salle commune sans ces deux jeunes lionnes aux commandes rendait Iris un peu nostalgique.

— Wow, dit Beatriz en écarquillant les yeux. Iris, t'es... Wow.

Iris sourit et replaça nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle se sentait aussi jolie qu'elle doutait d'elle-même, et c'était une drôle de sensation. Avant de partir de chez Orthia, elle avait particulièrement apprécié ce qu'elle avait vu dans le miroir. Elle était ce à quoi elle avait envie de ressembler, mais maintenant, alors que plusieurs yeux traînaient sur elle, elle ne se sentait plus aussi sûre d'elle-même. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait après tout, c'était raccourcir une robe et mettre un bandeau dans ses cheveux. Enfin, elle avait vraiment beaucoup raccourci la robe. C'était Chelsea qui l'avait convaincue de détourner les sages robes à cols claudines tant adorées par sa mère façon Twiggy, soi disant qu'elle avait de grandes jambes, et qu'elle avait bien le droit de les montrer si l'envie lui en prenait. Le résultat, un peu baby doll rock, lui plaisait énormément. Le regard des gens, moins.

— Frank et Jerry sont pas avec vous ? demanda Iris, essayant de se redonner un peu d'assurance.

— Ils arrivent plus tard. Vous passez de bonnes vacances ?

— Plutôt oui. Mon frère et Elaine ont eu leur bébé, au fait. C'est une fille, elle s'appelle Cassandra. Mais on l'appelle tous Cassie.

— Oh ! Dis-moi que tu as une photo, dit Alice, enthousiaste.

— La folle des bébés est de retour, se moqua Beatriz.

— Je ne suis pas folle des bébés, je trouve les enfants adorables, c'est tout. Et j'aime beaucoup Elaine, c'est une très gentille fille, excuse-moi de me réjouir pour elle. Espèce de rabat-joie !

Les filles discutèrent quelques minutes, avant d'être interrompues par Simon White, un des batteurs de l'équipe Gryffondor, qui arriva avec trois verres à la main et un sourire chaleureux.

— Iris, un whisky pur feu ? J'ai vu que t'avais rien à boire. Orthia ?

Un peu surprise, Iris prit le verre que lui tendait Simon avec un timide hochement de tête. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Alice et Beatriz échanger un regard entendu qui lui fit monter le rouge aux joues.

— C'est sympa de se retrouver tous ici pendant les vacances, non ? lui dit Simon en la regardant directement dans les yeux, comme s'il ne s'adressait qu'à elle.

— Oui, plutôt. C'est chouette, et puis c'est vrai qu'on fête jamais l'anniversaire de Peter sinon.

— Ouais, c'est vrai. Tu passes de bonnes vacances ? Tu pars quelque part ?

— Je reste chez mes parents. Je dois aller chez mes grands-parents pendant deux ou trois jours, mais rien de très exotique. Et toi ?

— Je suis rentré il y a deux jours. J'étais en Italie, c'était sympa.

Simon continua de lui parler pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'un blanc finisse par s'installer. Mal à l'aise, Iris se mit à tapoter des doigts sur son gobelet, étonnée de voir Simon venir discuter avec elle ainsi : il ne s'était jamais comporté autrement qu'un camarade de maison avec elle. Elle avait l'impression de lui plaire, et ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir.

— Vous ne sauriez pas où est Peter ? finit par dire Iris.

— Il a disparu avec les trois autres il y a une vingtaine de minutes, répondit Alice en parcourant le grand salon des yeux.

Après encore quelques échanges effrayants de banalité, Simon partit retrouver ses amis, non sans gratifier Iris d'un "A plus tard ?" qui fit bafouiller la Gryffondor. Orthia manqua de s'en étouffer dans son verre.

— Je vais chercher Peter, marmonna Iris avant de s'enfuir.

Elle passa dans la pièce d'à côté, qui était la salle à manger des Potter maintenant débarrassée des meubles et des bibelots qui auraient été dangereux de laisser à la merci d'un groupe d'adolescents. La pièce paraissait particulièrement immense, surtout lorsqu'on y entrait seule. Iris ressentait particulièrement l'absence de Lily en cet instant. Elle adressa un signe de main à Asia Lufkin et ses amis, qui se mirent aussitôt à murmurer entre eux. Elle ignora les commérages, continuant de chercher des yeux les garçons même s'il y avait certainement autant de chances qu'ils y soient qu'un Détraqueur était susceptible de faire des claquettes : la pièce était trop calme. Soudain pourtant, le cœur d'Iris lui fit l'impression de s'arrêter.

Sirius était là, le dos appuyé contre le mur couvert de boiseries de la salle à manger. Il riait, et Iris entendait son drôle d'aboiement depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Et à ce moment, elle se sentit comme presque toute seule, comme si un vide s'était fait autour d'elle, pour ne voir et entendre plus que Sirius. C'était terriblement déstabilisant. Elle avait envie de s'enfuir et de lui sauter au cou, elle avait la poitrine qui se gonflait de joie, alors qu'en même temps, elle avait la sensation qu'un étau venait l'écraser. C'était Sirius, c'était un bazar sans nom dans sa tête, et c'était comme avoir l'impression d'être dans un brouillard total.

Et dans le brouillard, elle venait de se prendre un mur en pleine face. Celle qui le faisait rire, c'était Lydie Goldstein, une main posée sur l'épaule de Sirius. Quelque chose serra la gorge d'Iris, une boule d'amertume qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et tourner les talons. Elle tomba nez à nez avec James qui, en train de plaisanter avec la moitié de ses invités en continuant d'avancer, passa d'un grand sourire à un air mal à l'aise en la voyant.

— Hey, Iris ! Tu vas bien ? se reprit bien vite le poursuiveur. Peter va être content de te voir. T'es toute seule ?

— Orthia est avec Alice et Beatriz. Mary vient pas, et Lily non plus.

— C'est dommage. Karen discutait avec la copine de Peter tout à l'heure, mais je peux pas trop te dire où elles sont. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

— Non ça va, merci. Ça craint rien, avec tes parents, tout ça ?

— Je gère. Mes parents sont moins sévères que les tiens. Enfin, surtout mon père. Il a emmené ma mère dîner, et il a promis qu'ils se cantonneraient à l'étage pour le reste de la soirée. Il passera de temps en temps, histoire de vérifier que tout va bien. Si pas de mort ou de vomi partout sur les murs, j'aurais pas de problèmes, il fera semblant de pas voir.

— Vraiment ?

— Tu sais bien que mes parents m'adorent, dit James avec un clin d'œil.

Iris sourit avant de croiser les bras en regardant ailleurs, toujours un peu retournée. Et puisqu'un malheur n'arrivait jamais seul, elle entendit avec effroi la voix de Sirius traverser la pièce à l'attention de James et se rapprocher d'eux.

— James ! Tu devineras jamais ce que...

Sirius s'interrompit tout net une fois parvenu à leur hauteur, et l'instant de malaise, bien que court, parut interminable à Iris. Il finit par lui adresser un léger sourire, un peu hésitant, et l'hésitation était un phénomène assez rare chez Sirius pour être souligné.

— Salut Leighton, je savais pas que tu étais arrivée. On pensait que t'avais changé d'avis.

— Non, j'allais pas rater l'anniversaire de Peter, répondit-elle, la voix étonnamment plus froide que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

James passa une main dans ses cheveux, comme à son habitude, mais pour une fois, il avait l'air plus embarrassée que d'être en train de chercher à se donner un genre. Après un nouveau moment de flottement, Iris demanda à James où était passé Peter.

— Dans la cuisine avec Remus, je crois.

— Merci.

Les bras toujours croisés, Iris s'éloigna en prenant bien soin de ne laisser voir à personne combien elle était blessée. Peut-être avec très peu de succès, mais elle fit de son mieux. Bien sûr, elle ne partit pas à la recherche de la cuisine et de Peter. Elle était incapable d'entamer une conversation avec un Maraudeur maintenant. Adossée contre le mur d'un couloir relativement désert, elle inspira un grand coup. Elle était stupide d'avoir voulu venir à cette fête. C'était idiot. Sirius et elle n'étaient plus ensemble, sa relation avec les garçons était en demi-teinte après l'affaire Severus, et Lily n'était pas là. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était venue chercher, ici ?

Au bout d'un moment, elle rejoignit la fête. Elle retrouva Orthia, qui avait fini par trouver une Karen apparemment plus obsédée par l'idée de réussir à enfin séduire Patrick Wenlock qu'à profiter de la fête avec elles. Iris et Orthia, elles, faisaient donc un peu triste figure au milieu de tout ça.

— Lydie Goldstein ? T'es sûre ?

— Ouais.

— Ça veut pas forcément dire qu'ils sont ensemble, ce que t'as vu, essaya de la rassurer Orthia.

— Je sais.

— Iris, si t'as encore des sentiments pour Sirius, tu devrais aller le voir. Tu ne vas pas faire comme Mary, si ?

Iris ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait pas se fâcher à nouveau avec Orthia, et elle n'était pas sûre que son amie la comprenne. Elle n'était même pas sûre elle-même de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que si elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir renouer avec Sirius, elle était certaine de ne pas vouloir qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Et ça, ce n'était pas légitime pour une noise.

— Iris... Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ? On trouve Peter, on lui souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et on passe la soirée chez moi.

— Non, ça ira. J'ai juste besoin d'un verre.

En allant se chercher à boire, les filles tombèrent enfin sur Peter. En les voyant, il leur adressa un sourire discret, mais ravi. Iris n'eut pas besoin de trop se forcer à composer un sourire amical : elle aimait vraiment bien Peter, et des quatre Maraudeurs, c'était sans doute celui qui était le plus fiable et le moins compliqué de tous. C'était simple, d'être proche de Peter, et il ne cherchait jamais à vous causer des problèmes.

— Joyeux anniversaire Peter ! Tu es du genre à disparaître de ta propre fête ?

— Merci, répondit Peter en riant. Tu vas bien ?

— Oui, ça va. Les vacances, la routine... Toi aussi ?

— Oui, on passe pas mal de temps chez James, en fait. C'est un peu comme être à Poudlard, mais sans Rusard et sans Serpentards.

La conversation fut vite interrompue par James et Sirius, qui appelèrent Peter depuis l'autre bout de la pièce bondée. En remarquant qu'il était en train de parler avec Iris, James eut à nouveau ce regard gêné. Sirius, lui, préféra détourner les yeux et se concentrer à nouveau sur Lydie, qui se trouvait toujours juste à côté de lui. C'était un fait, Iris n'avait rien à faire ici. Elle n'était plus la petite-amie de Sirius, et la situation était redevenue comme elle l'était avant qu'il ne se décide à l'embrasser sur un coup de tête : elle était une camarade de maison. Aux yeux de James, Peter et Remus aussi, sans doute. Dans un sens, c'était logique, et elle avait même était bête de croire qu'il pouvait y avoir une solution alternative. En défendant Severus, elle avait choisi son camp. L'effet de flottement qui avait suivi son empoisonnement s'était estompé, ravivant les rancunes de chacun.

— C'est vraiment sympa d'être venu, lui dit Peter. J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas venir, à cause de Sirius ou de Lily.

— C'est un peu bizarre quand même, répondit Iris. Je suis pas sûre que j'aurais dû venir, finalement.

— A cause de Sirius ? dit Peter en fronçant les sourcils. Il a dit que ça le dérangeait pas que tu sois invitée. Il a fait quelque chose ?

— Non, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste moi, je suis pas très à l'aise.

— Si ça peut te consoler, moi non plus.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde, et surtout pas autant de monde ignorant que c'était mon anniversaire, dit Peter en riant doucement. Bref... C'est vraiment bien que tu sois venue. Toi aussi, Orthia.

Iris sourit et écouta Peter prendre des nouvelles d'Orthia en se retenant d'espionner Sirius. Était-il en train de se retenir d'embrasser Lydie Goldstein ? Rien qu'à cette pensée, Iris sentit à nouveau sa gorge se serrer. Ah, elle devait avoir l'air vraiment idiote, à se lamenter comme ça sur ses amours perdus. C'était quand même parfaitement idiot, d'être obsédée par quelqu'un qu'on ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

— Dis, Peter... Il s'est passé quoi avec Sirius ? Il a vraiment fugué ? osa demander Iris.

— Oui, il est parti.

— Mais c'est définitif ?

— Sa mère l'a rayé, ou plutôt carbonisé, de l'arbre généalogique des Black, donc oui, plutôt. Écoute, Iris... J'ai pas vraiment envie de t'en parler à la place de Sirius. Il le prendrait mal.

— Parce que tu crois qu'il compte m'en parler ? ironisa Iris.

— Je pense, oui.

Peter n'avait pas l'air de de vraiment en douter, en tout cas. Il changea cependant de sujet, discutant avec Orthia et elle des résultats de BUSE à venir qui l'inquiétaient, puis, d'un peu tout et rien. Cette conversation lui remit un peu de baume au cœur, lui faisant relativiser la situation avec les Sirius et plus généralement, les Maraudeurs. Comme elle, ils avaient l'air de vouloir retourner à Poudlard de façon sereine, sans trop de conflits. Finalement, elle était peut-être celle qui avait le plus de rancune dans tout cela, à rester obstinément amoureuse de Sirius.

Sirius qui, lui, buvait beaucoup. Iris ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Elle le surveillait du coin de l'œil, et cela peu importe qui discutait avec elle. Il buvait, faisait rire tout le monde, et surtout Lydie Goldstein. Sirius avait l'air parfaitement heureux, et déterminé à faire la fête. Elle avait aperçu Remus, qui lui avait adressée un signe de main amical, et lui aussi, semblait surveiller Sirius. Elle était en train de discuter avec Emeline, la petite-amie de Peter, quand un espèce de curieux silence s'installa dans la pièce.

— Ça te regarde pas Black !

— Ferme-la White, je te jure, ferme-la !

— Franchement mec, va prendre l'air deux minutes, je sais pas, mais laisse-moi tranquille ou ça va mal finir.

— Ah ouais ?

Sirius avait le regard particulier qu'Iris lui avait déjà vu plusieurs fois, et qui n'avait jamais rien annoncé de bon. Heureusement, Simon n'avait pas l'air de vouloir entrer dans son jeu et préféra lui tourner le dos pour reprendre sa conversation avec Frank Londubat. Lydie, elle, s'éloigna en faisant claquer ses talons pour rejoindre un groupe de septième année, agacée. Remus essaya d'attirer l'attention de Sirius en le prenant par l'épaule, afin qu'il les rejoigne, James, Peter, Madeline et lui. Après un moment de flottement, les discussions reprirent.

— Et bah, quelle ambiance... soupira Emeline. C'est pas trop dur pour toi ?

— Je suis venue pour Peter, pas pour Sirius.

Après tout, ce n'était que la moitié d'un mensonge. Elle soupira, elle avait chaud. Elle buvait peut-être un peu trop elle aussi. Doucement, elle reposa son verre sur la table qui se tenait près d'elles.

— Dis, tu vas continuer l'Étude des Moldus l'année prochaine ? lui demanda Emeline pour changer de sujet.

— Oui, j'aime bien, j'ai de bonnes notes et McGo me l'a conseillé. C'est même pas vraiment un choix, je serais bête d'arrêter.

— Moi aussi. Il paraît qu'on va approfondir l'étude de l'art moldu, ce sera un avantage pour après Poudlard.

Emeline était passionnée par l'art et rêvait de travailler dans une galerie, plus tard : c'était plutôt une bonne chose pour le monde culturel sorcier, si ses futurs acteurs cherchait à connaître aussi les œuvres du monde non-magique.

— Et puis, je trouve les cours intéressants aussi, reprit Emeline. Par contre, je dois continuer l'Histoire de la Magie et ça franchement, ça me donne envie de me pendre.

— Moi aussi ! s'exclama Iris.

— Sérieusement ? Mais c'est génial, je te jure, j'avais peur d'être toute seule avec Binns... Bon, quand même pas, mais t'as compris. Mais pourquoi tu t'imposes ça, toi ?

— McGonagall m'a parlée de travailler auprès des associations de défense des communautés non-sorcières, comme pour les Êtres de l'Eau, par exemple. Et plus j'y pense, plus ça me plaît. Mais il vaut mieux bien connaître l'histoire magique, pour ça.

— Je propose qu'on fasse un pacte magique pour se réveiller mutuellement en cas d'endormissement.

Iris se mit à rire et jura solennellement à Emeline de faire tout ce qu'elle pourrait à la condition qu'elle ne soit pas non plus profondément endormie par les leçons soporifiques du professeur Binns. Malgré toute la sympathie de la Poufsouffle, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau dans la direction du Sirius. En croisant son regard, elle faillit sursauter. Il aurait peut-être été plus simple de détourner les yeux, mais Iris n'y parvint pas. Et à se retrouver à presque vouloir plonger dans les yeux gris de Sirius, elle sentit à nouveau cette vague de regrets l'envahir. Dépassée, Iris s'excusa auprès d'Emeline en prétextant vouloir prendre un peu l'air, et sortit dans le jardin.

Le jardin de la maison des Potter était grand, et Iris n'eut pas de mal à s'éloigner pour se trouver un coin tranquille pour respirer un peu. Assise sur un petit banc en pierre, elle s'alluma une cigarette et continua d'essayer de retenir ses larmes. Elle était installée depuis à peine cinq minutes quand elle vit Sirius débouler droit sur elle, les mains dans les poches et la mâchoire serrée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches, au juste ?

Surprise, Iris le regarda sans comprendre avant de détourner les yeux et écraser son mégot de cigarette. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'elle voulait s'éviter, c'était une dispute avec Sirius.

— Rien du tout.

— J'ai rien fait, rien du tout.

— J'ai rien dit, Black !

— Quand Peter m'a demandé si ça me dérangeait que tu sois invitée, tu sais ce que j'ai dit ? Que non, que c'était normal, parce que tu le connais depuis qu'on a onze ans et qu'au final, ce serait plus bizarre que tu ne sois pas là. Même moi, j'avais envie que tu viennes. Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as jeté, hein.

— Mais je...

— Et ça fait trois jours que tout le monde me prend la tête en me disant de pas déconner avec toi ce soir. D'être sympa. Franchement, j'ai pas l'impression de m'être montré désagréable avec toi jusqu'à présent, non ? Alors j'aimerais qu'on m'explique pourquoi je passe encore pour un connard ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

— Mais je t'ai rien dit du tout moi, à ce que je sache ! s'énerva Iris. Je ne te reproche rien, c'est toi qui viens me prendre la tête !

— Oh te fous pas de moi Leighton, tu t'isoles, tu erres comme une âme en peine dans le jardin...

— Mais n'importe quoi ! Je prends l'air ! J'ai pas le droit de prendre l'air, maintenant ?

— T'étais à deux doigts de pleurer !

— De quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi ! se défendit Iris. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

— Tu te montes la tête et tu compliques tout ! Et tu me fais encore passer pour le grand méchant...

— Mais ça va pas mieux chez toi hein ! Je n'ai rien dit sur toi, à personne ! C'est toi qui t'affiches avec Lydie et qui joue au petit coq avec Simon !

— Donc, c'est ça ? C'est parce que j'échange quatre mots avec Goldstein que tu montes sur tes grands hippogriffes ?

— Mais je ne... J'hallucine. Black, écoute-moi bien. Je ne te reproche rien, d'accord ? C'est bon. Profite de ta soirée avec tes potes.

Agacée, Iris s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette en suppliant Merlin de l'empêcher de fondre en larmes. Sirius, les bras croisés, buté, n'avait pas l'air décidé à partir. Elle avait envie de l'étrangler. Et de l'embrasser. Mais surtout, de l'étrangler.

— Et tu vas rester là à faire la gueule toute seule dans le jardin ?

— Mais une fois de plus, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre à la fin ?

— Je vais pas y retourner pour que tu restes toute seule en larmes dans le jardin...

— Tu te soucies beaucoup de ta réputation, Black, c'est nouveau.

— C'est pas juste ça, tu le sais très bien, s'énerva Sirius.

— Non, je vois pas. Franchement, je pige pas du tout.

— Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir, de savoir que tu m'en veux à ce point ?

Étonnée, Iris faillit s'étouffer avec la fumée de sa cigarette. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de fumer autant, de toute manière. Avec beaucoup de précaution, elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvait répondre à Sirius sans qu'il sorte encore de ses gonds : il était incompréhensible, quand c'était comme ça.

— C'est normal que je t'en veuille un peu, non ? Ne me dis pas que t'as aucun ressentiment envers moi après ce qui s'est passé, je ne te crois pas.

— C'est toi qui as rompu, Leighton. Et c'est toi qui n'as pas voulu qu'on retente le coup. Alors je vois pas pourquoi c'est moi qui me sens aussi mal à te savoir à pleurer dans le jardin.

— Je n'étais pas en train de pleurer. Redescends un peu, tu veux ? Et vraiment, laisse-moi. De toute façon, Orthia et moi, on va pas tarder à rentrer. Sans drame, sans larmes, ta réputation et ta conscience seront tranquilles.

— Arrête de faire comme si c'était pas important, ou comme si tu comprenais pas. Ça te va pas.

— Toi aussi arrête ça, Black. Arrête d'essayer d'avoir raison.

— J'essaie pas d'avoir raison ! Tu... Putain, tu fais chier Leighton, vraiment.

Sirius soupira et s'installa à côté d'elle. D'un regard, il lui demanda s'il pouvait se servir dans son paquet de cigarettes. Iris haussa les épaules : elle était étonnée de le voir s'installer à côté d'elle pour rester relativement silencieux et calme. Sirius paraissait toujours prodigieusement furieux certes, mais d'une façon très calme, un peu désabusée. Finalement, il y avait quelque chose d'assez triste chez le jeune homme, qui la perturba un peu pendant quelques secondes.

— Ça me convient pas, tout ça, finit-il par dire.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne te convient pas ?

— Toi et moi. On se plaît, on était bien ensemble, je vois pourquoi tu t'obstines à ce qu'on reste séparés. Ça complique tout. J'en ai rien à carrer de Goldstein, tu le sais très bien que je voulais rester avec toi, et tu joues la jalouse.

— Je joue pas la jalouse? Et je t'ai déjà expliqué, Black. Je...

— Pourquoi tu ne me pardonnes rien ? la coupa-t-il.

Plus qu'une question, c'était une accusation. Il y avait énormément de rancune dans la voix de Sirius, au point qu'Iris eut du mal à ne pas se sentir coupable. Pourtant, le Gryffondor était de mauvaise foi : Iris ne comptait plus les choses sur lesquelles elle avait fermé les yeux ou avait été patiente avec lui. Combien de fois, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, avait-il piétiné son amour-propre ?

— Moi, ne rien te pardonner ? Tu plaisantes ? J'ai accepté tellement de trucs !

— Je te parle pas de me laisser passer des choses, je te parle de me pardonner. Tu pardonnes toujours tout à le monde. T'essaies toujours de comprendre les gens qui te blessent, tu leur cherches des circonstances atténuantes. Tu trouvais des circonstances atténuantes pour Rogue, que ce soit par rapport à Lily ou par rapport à toi... Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait pour moi ?

— Franchement là Black, tu dis n'importe quoi et niveau mauvaise foi, tu bats des records.

Sirius n'insista pas et la regarda intensément avant de détourner les yeux. Iris était mal à l'aise face à la tristesse de Sirius. Elle n'avait pas la prétention d'être la saule cause de son mal-être, et tout dans l'attitude de Sirius ce soir, de son comportement excessivement joyeux lors de la fête à son agressivité envers Simon White, en passant par cette sorte de mélancolie qui le gagnait maintenant, lui faisait penser qu'il n'allait pas bien. Et s'il y avait une chose qu'Iris ne voulait pas, c'était que Sirius soit malheureux. Malgré toute la colère et la déception qu'elle avait pu ressentir à son égard, elle ne lui souhaitait rien de mauvais, bien au contraire. C'était là que Sirius se trompait, elle ne prenait aucun plaisir à ne pas parvenir à tout lui pardonner.

— On devrait retourner à la fête, finit par dire Iris en se levant. Tu devrais profiter de ta toute nouvelle liberté. J'imagine que vivre chez les Potter, c'est un autre style que chez tes parents, tu dois sacrément respirer.

— Ouais, t'as pas idée.

Le ton amer de Sirius l'a surpris énormément et elle se rassit presque par automatisme auprès de lui. Fixant ses pieds, jouant avec son mégot de cigarette, Sirius semblait plongé dans ses pensées, et elle n'avait pas l'air très réjouissantes.

— Black, ça va pas ?

Sirius ricana, d'une façon encore une fois tellement amère qu'Iris sentit le peu de ressentiment qu'elle avait pour lui s'effacer au profit d'une immense inquiétude. Elle faillit poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule mais se retint à temps, sans savoir quoi faire de sa main.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, avec tes parents ?

— Je suis parti, c'est tout.

— Pourquoi ? C'était par rapport à ce qu'ils prévoyaient pour toi cet été ?

— Un séjour dans la famille Heimdall, ouais celle de ta tarée de cousine, pour qu'on me remette dans le droit chemin ? Partiellement. Autant je pouvais supporter tout ça quand ça venait de ma famille, autant ça m'aurait rendu malade d'endurer des trucs pareils chez les autres.

Iris tiqua. Qu'entendait Sirius par là ? Elle s'était toujours demandée comment Sirius était traité chez lui, et plus elle constatait ses problèmes relationnels, plus elle s'interrogeait sur ce qui pouvait bien le ronger à ce point. La froideur de Mr Black lorsqu'il s'était adressé à son fils lui sifflait encore aux oreilles.

— Tu veux en parler ?

Iris ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit cela, car Sirius ne se confierait jamais sur sa famille. Mais les mots lui avaient échappé par inquiétude et par tendresse, car la seule chose dont elle avait envie en cet instant, c'était que Sirius perde ce regard un peu trop vague.

— Il y a rien à dire, Leighton, dit Sirius en riant. Et puis je suis libre comme l'air, maintenant, non ? Plus de parents... Je suis même plus un Black. Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait que je me barre pour qu'ils me foutent la paix. T'imaginais que ça pouvait être aussi simple, toi ?

Iris avait rarement vu un sourire aussi faux chez quelqu'un, et pourtant, elle passait la plupart de ses journées avec Chelsea. Elle regardait Sirius observer son mégot en évitant soigneusement son regard, et elle se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire, ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle s'apprêtait à passer un bras autour de ses épaules, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois avec elle, quand elle vit Remus arriver vers eux, les sourcils froncés.

— Ah, voilà ma caution morale qui vient veiller au grain, plaisanta Sirius en se redressant. Bah alors mon Mumus, on abandonne la jolie Madeline pour venir flirter avec moi au clair de lune ?

— C'est fou, malgré les années, tu ne renouvelles pas tellement tes vannes, répondit Remus en levant les yeux au ciel. Iris, Orthia a une petite baisse de moral, elle est dans la cuisine avec James, si tu pouvais y aller... Il est un peu dépassé, et Karen est déjà repartie.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Je ne sais pas, j'étais avec Madeline et Peter.

— D'accord, j'y vais, dit Iris en se levant.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à Sirius avant de repartir vers la maison, le ventre toujours un peu noué par l'inquiétude. Lui ne la regardait déjà plus, tourné vers Remus, un air nonchalant à nouveau affiché sur son visage un peu fatigué.

— Hey, Remus m'a dit de... Mais Orthia, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? dit Iris en entrant dans la cuisine.

La scène était un peu surréaliste. James et Orthia étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le comptoir de cuisine, à côté du gâteau d'anniversaire de Peter. Une des chaussures de leur amie à la main, James avait l'air complètement perdu face à Orthia, qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

— Orthia ? répéta Iris doucement, en passant une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux.

— Elle pleure comme ça depuis presque dix minutes, dit James, inquiet.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Je sais pas trop. Apparemment, elle a glissé et cassé sa chaussure. Mais euh... Je suis pas un expert, mais j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle soit dans un état pareil pour une chaussure, surtout que je lui ai réparée.

— Orthia... dit Iris alors qu'Orthia se recroquevillait sur elle-même.

— J'ai cru comprendre que des gens ont pas été très sympas avec elle. Orthia, tu devrais me dire qui c'est, j'irais leur casser la gueule. Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de t'occuper de ce que disent les gens. On s'en fout de ce qu'ils pensent, ils vont finir par passer à autre chose. Tu nous as nous, non ? dit James en passant un bras amical autour d'elle.

— Tu peux pas laisser cette histoire avec Arthur continuer à te pourrir la vie comme ça, il en mérite pas tant.

Orthia s'était un peu plus effondrée encore, et Iris était presque aussi dépassée que James. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, hormis ramener Orthia chez elle. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne semblait même plus capable de l'écouter ou de bouger.

— Tu veux un peu d'eau ?

Orthia refusa en hoquetant. Le pire était qu'elle essayait visiblement de se calmer. Finalement, elle avait l'air de ne plus rien contrôler, et Iris sentit une angoisse affreuse la gagner en voyant l'état de détresse de son amie. James et elle échangèrent un regard perplexe et inquiet, et Iris se fit rapidement la réflexion qu'elle n'avait jamais vu le Gryffondor aussi sérieux. James avait l'air particulièrement mal à l'aise et semblait hésiter à dire quelque chose. Iris l'interrogea du regard mais il ne répondit pas, se mordant les lèvres en regardant Orthia se noyer dans ses sanglots.

— Dis, Orthia, prends le temps de respirer deux minutes, d'accord ? Dès que tu te sens un peu mieux, je vous emmène Iris et toi à une autre cheminée, plus discrète que celle du hall pour que vous puissiez rentrer chez toi tranquillement. Et t'en fais pas, ça va s'arranger.

Orthia hocha la tête en s'essuyant les yeux. Descendant du meuble de cuisine, James fit signe à Iris de venir discuter dans un coin de la pièce. Après un dernier coup d'œil à son amie, Iris le rejoignit.

— Écoute je... J'ai réussi à échanger quelques mots avec elle et je sais pas, il y a truc qui va pas, murmura James.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait pas qu'elle se focalise sur Arthur, que c'était un con, et que de toute façon, elle pourrait que faire mieux, que c'était pas parce qu'elle avait dit oui à Arthur que ça faisait d'elle une mauvaise fille.

— Et ?

— Et au milieu de tout ça, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle se souvenait pas vraiment d'avoir dit oui. Elle se souvient de presque rien, dit James toujours à voix basse, se grattant la nuque.

— Tu veux dire quoi là ? réagit tout de suite Iris.

— Je sais pas Iris, j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de trucs, j'avais déjà atteint un niveau maximum de malaise et ensuite, t'es arrivée... Je suis pas vraiment la meilleure personne pour en parler avec elle.

— Elle a rien dit d'autres ?

— Non, elle était pas très claire, et... Enfin, tu vois bien comment elle est. Ecoute, je te dis ça parce qu'elle est vraiment mal, et je sais pas, ça me paraît pas normal, et pas bien.

Iris avait l'impression d'avoir le cerveau complètement brouillé par les informations. Au fond d'elle, quelque chose l'angoissait, la faisait paniquer dans ce que venait lui dire James, mais en même temps, elle ne parvenait pas à l'intégrer. Comment Orthia ne pouvait-elle pas se souvenir clairement d'avoir couché avec Arthur ? Est-ce qu'il avait menti ? Est-ce qu'ils n'étaient pas allés jusqu'au bout ? C'était pourtant une autre hypothèse, bien plus dérangeante, qui envahissait l'esprit de la jeune fille.

* * *

 _Vous ne savez pas comme j'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions sur ce chapitre, notamment parce que je sais que vous attendiez le retour de Sirius avec impatience. Certaines choses se mettent en place dans ce chapitre, et elles sont très très importantes.  
_

 _Dans le chapitre suivant, Iris marchera sur les mains, avant d'avoir l'impression de marcher sur la tête. A tout tout bientôt !_


	25. Noli me tangere

_Merci, merci et puis... Merci pour vos petits mots sur le chapitre précédent. Si vous n'avez pas encore reçu ma réponse, ce sera pour les prochains jours : vos réactions étaient juste géniales, et il me faut y répondre avec autant d'application !. J'en profite pour remercier **Coralie** , qui a bien raison de vouloir fracasser la tête d'Arthur.  
_

 _Une très bonne lecture à vous_

 ** _Chapitre 25_**

 ** _Noli me tangere_ **

— Mais qui est la plus jolie ? C'est toi, Cassie ? Oui, c'est toi ?

Silencieuse, Iris observait ses parents s'émerveiller devant leur petite-fille. Si une chose semblait avoir durablement ramené la joie dans la famille Leighton, c'était bien la naissance de la petite dernière. Cassie faisait sourire toute la famille, à défaut de déjà savoir le faire elle-même. Mais aujourd'hui, Iris avait du mal à se laisser aller à la contemplation de sa nièce, aussi adorable soit-elle.

Les paroles d'Orthia tournaient comme un disque rayé dans sa tête. Après la fête, Iris avait passé la nuit à veiller sur la Gryffondor, qui, si elle n'avait pas dit grand-chose, pleurait d'en avoir dit trop. Depuis, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. James et elle s'étaient entendus pour n'en parler à personne pour l'instant, pas même à Lily ou à Sirius. Orthia était catastrophée à l'idée qu'ils le fassent, alors ils avaient promis. Mais depuis, Iris avait l'impression de cacher une bombe à l'intérieur même d'elle-même. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser vraiment à autre chose. Elle revoyait toujours Orthia en train d'essayer d'essuyer ses lourdes traces de maquillage en disant qu'il ne fallait surtout pas en parler, parce qu'après tout, elle ne se souvenait de presque rien.

— Iris, tout va bien, tu as l'air soucieuse ? demanda Elaine en lui servant une part de tarte au fraises.

Iris hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. Tout le monde était radieux, même Lionel, qui partait dès le lendemain pour les États-Unis. Elle, elle avait bien du mal à garder son calme.

Le peu qu'Orthia lui avait confié, et surtout, l'état de détresse dans lequel elle s'était trouvée rien qu'en essayant de se remémorer cette soirée avec Arthur, ne laissait pas grand place au doute. Il l'avait forcée. Rien qu'à cette pensée, Iris sentit une rage fulgurante monter à nouveau en elle, qu'elle parvint à réprimer péniblement à grands coups d'inspirations.

— Tu n'as pas l'air bien, ma chérie. Tu as peut-être un petit coup de chaud ? Avec cette canicule... Bois un peu, s'inquiéta Mrs Leighton.

— Oui, sans doute. Je peux aller m'allonger un peu ?

— Bien sûr, on t'appellera quand Elaine et Hector seront sur le point de partir.

Jamais un repas du dimanche n'avait paru aussi pénible à Iris. Tout lui avait semblé faux et inutile, tout lui avait donné envie de se mettre en colère, alors même qu'elle n'avait rien à reprocher à sa famille. Tout était réuni pour qu'elle passe une magnifique journée. Mais Iris n'arrivait pas à faire la sourde, ni l'aveugle, et c'était tout juste si elle parvenait à rester muette. Ce qui était arrivé à Orthia était tellement affreux, tellement injuste, qu'elle ne pouvait penser à autre chose.

Orthia ne voulait pas coucher avec Arthur. Elle ne s'y sentait pas encore prête, elle voulait attendre, et elle l'avait dit au Poufsouffle lorsque qu'il avait essayé de déboutonner son jean une première fois. Il avait paru déçu, mais il n'avait pas insisté. Alors Orthia s'était dit qu'elle avait de la chance qu'il soit si compréhensif et ne s'était pas méfiée. Elle avait un peu culpabilisé, se demandant si les autres filles se sentaient prêtes plus vite. Iris avait bien compris cette hésitation, elle s'était elle-même posée la question. Une fois, alors que Sirius se faisait très entreprenant, elle s'était raidie, mal à l'aise. Sirius n'avait rien dit, et s'était contenté de continuer à l'embrasser, plus sagement, et les mains au-dessus de sa jupe d'uniforme. Elle était certaine qu'il avait été un peu déçu, mais en tout cas, il ne lui avait pas fait sentir. Mais elle s'était posée des tas de questions : était-ce normal qu'elle ne veuille pas aller plus loin ? était-ce normal que lui, le veuille ? et était-ce normal qu'une petite partie d'elle aurait bien aimé dire oui ? Bref, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à se mettre à la place d'Orthia, et c'était ce qui rendait la suite des événements plus intolérable encore à ses yeux.

Orthia avait passé la soirée avec Arthur et quelques uns de ses amis de Poufsouffle, dans leur dortoir. Elle avait bu un jus de citrouille arrangé à la vodka, un seul, parce qu'il lui était extrêmement vite monté à la tête. Tellement vite qu'elle ne se souvenait presque plus de rien. Elle avait confié à Iris avoir quelques bribes de souvenirs qui lui revenaient, comme des flashs un peu flous et terriblement incomplets. Iris avait senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand son amie lui avait dit se souvenir de sa tête tapant contre la structure en bois du lit. Elle se souvenait aussi que les rideaux du lit, aux couleurs de Poufsouffle, lui avaient paru brouillés, et elle se demandait maintenant si ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Elle se souvenait aussi d'autres choses, mais elle n'avait pas voulu les dire.

Allongée sur son lit, Iris avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir été en colère dans sa vie auparavant. Elle l'était tellement qu'elle était incapable de le montrer. Elle ne pouvait pas crier. Elle était sidérée, abasourdie de savoir ce qu'elle savait. Et d'imaginer Orthia garder tout cela pour elle pendant des mois, alors qu'elle avait été jetée en pâture aux commérages de toute l'école, et même aux jugements de ses amies. En se rappelant comme elle avait été infecte avec Orthia au moment de sa rupture avec Sirius, elle eut un haut le cœur qui la fit se redresser instantanément, et elle fondit en larmes pendant plusieurs minutes.

— Iris ?

En voyant son frère, inquiet, sur le pas de la porte, elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié de la fermer. Entrant dans la chambre, Lionel s'en occupa et insonorisa la pièce d'un coup de baguette magique.

— Je montais finir mes valises, expliqua-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

— Rien du tout, répondit-elle en essuyant rapidement ses larmes.

— Je croyais qu'on arrêtait les cachotteries, tous les deux ?

— C'est rien. Et puis je ne peux pas en parler.

— C'est à cause de Sirius Black ?

— Non.

— C'est à cause de moi ? De Maman ?

— Non, Lionel, t'en fais pas, dit Iris en se forçant à sourire.

— Donc, la fin des secrets, ça vaut que pour moi, c'est ça ? dit Lionel en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

— C'est pas mon secret.

— Oh.

Lionel resta un moment silencieux pendant qu'Iris finissait de se reprendre. Les sourcils froncés, il la jaugeait du regard, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se confie d'un coup. Mais elle avait promis, et ce n'était pas son secret. Elle n'avait pas le droit de forcer Orthia à dire quoique ce soit, cette dernière lui avait suffisamment répété alors qu'Iris essayait de la convaincre d'en parler à un adulte.

— Tu veux de l'aide, pour finir tes valises ? finit-elle par dire.

— Non, je vais m'en sortir, t'en fais pas.

— Tu reviens vite, hein ?

— Une semaine Iris, je te l'ai dit. Tu vas pas compter les jours avec Maman, si ?

— T'es sûr que tu veux pas qu'on te rende visite, ou que je t'accompagne ? Ça me dérange pas.

— J'ai besoin de faire ça tout seul. Je reprends ma vie en main. Si j'ai réussi à le faire accepter aux parents, je compte bien ne pas te laisser me marcher sur les pieds non plus.

Lionel allait être hospitalisé dans le service d'un grand médicomage : leurs parents pensaient qu'il allait être aidé surtout pour ses problèmes de mâchoire et d'articulation qu'ils pensaient toujours grandement irrésolus, mais en réalité, il était conscient de l'aider à se débarrasser de résidus de magie noire logés dans sa jambe. Iris n'en avait pas pris suffisamment conscience, mais la réalité était que son frère souffrait énormément, surtout la nuit. Il ne parvenait plus à dormir, constamment réveillé par des douleurs qui l'épuisaient. Lionel soupçonnait aussi que les sorts et les impardonnables qu'il avait reçus continuaient d'affecter son état de santé général, et il espérait beaucoup de cette nouvelle intervention. C'était le professeur Dumbledore qui avait fait jouer ses contacts pour que Lionel puisse obtenir l'attention de cet éminent expert magique. Une fois de plus donc, le directeur de Poudlard intervenait dans la vie de son frère. Iris repensa à cette offre dont ils n'avaient pas reparlé, et dont elle ne savait pas quoi penser.

— Tu vas faire quoi, une fois rentré ?

— Comment ça ?

— Tu vas pouvoir reprendre ton boulot ?

— Non, regretta Lionel. Même si le Professeur Powell arrive à m'aider, il faudra encore longtemps avant que je retrouve toute ma mobilité et ma condition physique, si j'y parviens. On va me transférer dans les bureaux.

— Mais c'est tout ce que tu as toujours détesté...

— J'ai pas vraiment le choix, Iris, répliqua un peu sèchement Lionel.

Iris cligna des yeux, toujours aussi peu habituée à l'amertume d'un frère qu'elle avait toujours connu constamment rieur et blagueur. Lionel était rarement sérieux, avant son agression. Même lorsqu'il parlait de choses sérieuses, il le faisait alors avec une douceur toujours un peu teintée d'entrain. Finalement, Lionel avait tout perdu. Son frère était un beau jeune homme rieur et aventurier. Il était devenu un homme instable, au visage ravagé par les cicatrices, condamné à un travail qu'il détestait sûrement déjà, lui qui avait tant travaillé pour faire ce qui lui plaisait. Lionel était brillant, et il s'était vite rendu indispensable auprès du Département des Transports Magiques : son poste avait vite évolué vers les transports magiques internationaux, vers des missions toujours plus coriaces, mais qui lui plaisaient. Chargé d'assurer la sécurité des destinations desservies par Portoloin, Lionel allait régulièrement dans des endroits exotiques, parfois aux confins du monde, pour régler des problèmes qu'Iris trouvait parfois hallucinants qu'ils puissent exister. Comme cette fois où il avait été missionné pour aller trouver l'endroit idéal d'emplacement d'arrivée d'un Portoloin au Nigeria suite à des coups de folie massifs d'usagers perturbés par des groupes de Focifères. Ou encore cette fois où il s'était retrouvé attaqué par un Povrebine en Russie, alors qu'on soupçonnait un groupe de délinquants locaux de s'attaquer aux touristes. Lionel allait dépérir encore un peu plus, coincé dans les bureaux de Ministère.

— C'est à cause de moi, que tu refuses l'offre de Dumbledore ?

— J'ai plusieurs raisons de la refuser, et je suis parfaitement okay avec ça, répondit Lionel.

Iris elle, n'en était pas si sûre. Elle avait été surprise en voyant la proposition de contrat sur le bureau de son frère. Mais plus elle y réfléchissait, plus cela faisait sens : son frère était tout à fait apte à enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard. Il avait été un étudiant brillant à Serdaigle, et avait une excellence connaissance des créatures magiques à travers le monde, en plus de s'être déjà frotté à quelques unes dans le cadre de ses fonctions. C'était sans compter sur toutes ses compétences cachées dont avait profité le groupe de résistance de Dumbledore et qu'Iris commençait à peine à imaginer.

— Parce qu'il faut pas la refuser à cause de moi, tu sais ? Je veux dire, ça serait forcément bizarre de t'avoir comme prof à Poudlard, mais ce serait encore plus dérangeant que tu ne puisses pas redémarrer ta vie aussi vite que tu le peux à cause de moi.

— Pas sûr, avoir ton grand frère dans les pattes, avec un droit de regard professoral sur tes résultats scolaires ? Je crois que tu sous-estimes la pénibilité de la chose.

— Tu pourrais être le nouvel espion de Maman à Poudlard, et je suis sûre que tu m'aimes trop pour ne pas le faire à mon avantage, rit Iris, heureuse de voir son frère plaisanter.

Lionel sourit et ne dit plus rien, les yeux fixés sur les fanions à l'effigie de Gryffondor accrochés sur les murs de la chambre d'Iris. Attentive, elle remarqua de la nostalgie et aussi un peu de doute dans les yeux de son frère. Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser une opportunité pareille de reprendre sa vie par simple désir d'indépendance. Si elle voulait penser un peu plus à elle, ce n'était pas la bonne manière de le faire.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux pas accepter ? A cause de la malédiction ?

— Non, c'est des conneries ça. Un enchaînement de circonstances, j'y crois pas. De toute façon, je ne compterais pas rester plus qu'un an.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je t'avoue que ce ne serait qu'un poste transitoire, le temps d'aller mieux. Je ne me vois pas prof toute ma vie. Ça serait certes mieux qu'un travail administratif au Ministère, mais je crois pas que je pourrais rester au même endroit toute ma vie comme ça, surtout dans un endroit où j'ai déjà passé tellement d'années. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il faudra que je bouge.

— Juste pour rebondir, alors.

— C'est comme ça que Dumbledore me l'a vendu, sourit Lionel. Je le soupçonne d'être un peu désespéré. Après ce qui est arrivé à ce pauvre Tiddle, les candidats se bousculent pas.

— Tu m'étonnes. Mais toi au final, Poudlard, c'est encore l'endroit où tu serais le plus en sécurité ? C'est paradoxal vu ce qui s'est passé avec Tiddle, mais... J'y ai beaucoup pensé, tu sais. A Poudlard, personne peut transplaner, les allées et venues sont surveillées, tout le monde doit rendre des comptes, et puis il y a Dumbledore.

— Il y a aussi des gens qui parviennent à faire parvenir des colis empoisonnés et des élèves assez frappées pour rejoindre Voldemort.

— Tu crois que Bellatrix et Bellona sont celles qui ont permis d'empoisonner Tiddle ?

— Ça m'étonnerait pas.

Furtivement, Iris revit la silhouette du professeur Tiddle titubante, et sentit à nouveau l'impression de brûlure et de flou qu'elle avait ressenti en étant contaminée par le même poison. Elle revit aussi le cadavre de Joke, et elle serra les poings, la gorge nouée.

— Mais elles sont plus là, se reprit-elle. Poudlard pour toi, c'est toujours moins dangereux qu'ailleurs.

— Je rêve ou tu essaies de me convaincre d'accepter ? Tu réalises que ça signifierait m'avoir comme prof, et que je serais toujours à Poudlard ? Tu sais que ça pourrait être embêtant, pour toi ?

— Il y a des choses plus graves dans la vie.

Iris avait largement eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte cette année, après tout. Et après toute une année à angoisser pour Lionel, à avoir l'impression de ne plus le reconnaître, de l'avoir perdu, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'une année avec lui à Poudlard lui permettrait de retrouver son frère. D'une autre manière, avec sans doute Lionel différent d'avant, mais qui retrouverait un peu de lui.

— Tu fais comme tu veux Lionel, vraiment.

— Tu n'as pas à te sacrifier pour moi Iris, tu le sais ? Ce n'est pas parce que les choses sont compliquées pour moi que tu dois accepter une situation qui ne te plaît pas. Poudlard, ce sont les meilleures années d'une vie, j'ai pas envie de te les envahir.

— Je te dis que j'y ai bien réfléchi.

Lionel sourit légèrement avant que ses yeux se perdent à nouveau, sur le pêle-mêle de photos qu'Iris avait accroché près de son lit.

— Je vais y réfléchir sérieusement, alors, souffla-t-il.

— Mais j'ai des conditions.

— On discutera des termes de cet éventuel arrangement plus tard. T'es sûre que tu veux pas me dire ce qui te tracasse ?

Iris se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, hésitante. Elle ne doutait pas que Lionel saurait quoi faire. Mais ce dont elle ne doutait pas non plus, c'est que si elle était dans la situation d'Othia, elle ne voudrait pas qu'on révèle une blessure aussi douloureuse à sa place.

— J'ai une amie qui vit quelque chose de très difficile, et je ne sais pas comment l'aider.

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, sans même qu'elle ait vraiment l'impression d'avoir fini d'hésiter. Lionel sembla se contenter de sa réponse évasive, et une fois de plus, elle apprécia la discrétion de son frère.

— Je pense que tu l'aides déjà, tu sais.

— Pas vraiment...

— Alors demande-lui.

— Hein ?

— Quand quelque chose ne va pas, parfois tu as envie d'en parler, et parfois tu veux qu'on te le fasse un peu oublier, non ? Demande-lui ce qu'elle veut. C'est ça aussi d'être là pour quelqu'un, tu sais. Accepter de ne pas pouvoir tout régler, et de tenir le rôle qu'on a envie que tu prennes, pas celui que tu veux prendre.

Il fallait être sourd pour ne pas entendre l'écho des propres sentiments de Lionel dans ses paroles. Leurs parents, et surtout leur mère, s'étaient acharnés à essayer d'aider Lionel, sans vraiment lui laisser de répit. Comme pour le faire guérir plus vite, alors qu'il n'était pas prêt. Est-ce que Lionel avait raison ? Dirait-il la même chose en apprenant ce qui était arrivé à Orthia ? Iris déglutit difficilement en se remémorant la détresse de son amie. Elle venait de se confier. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui forcer la main. Peut-être qu'en réalisant que ni James, ni elle ne la jugeaient coupable de quoique ce soit, peut-être qu'en pouvant enfin respirer un peu après avoir partagé ses doutes, la honte stupide qu'elle ressentait s'effacerait. Orthia n'avait pas parlé, lorsque Mrs McGonagall avait pressenti que quelque chose n'allait pas après l'esclandre d'Arthur dans la Grande Salle. La farce des Maraudeurs avait révélé une facette qui n'avait pas plu à la directrice de maison lorsqu'elle avait tenté de canaliser le Poufsouffle, et les propos qu'il avait tenus avaient insinué un doute chez elle. Mrs McGonagall avait convoqué Orthia et lui avait demandé clairement si elle avait quelque chose à reprocher à Arthur. Orthia, mortifiée, n'avait rien dit malgré le regard insistant de leur professeur. Elle ne voulait pas parler, et qui pouvait l'y forcer ?

 _ **XXXX**_

— Iris ! Chelsea est là !

Jusque là plongée dans son livre, Iris soupira et referma _Mrs Dalloway_. Elle rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée à regret où elle trouva Chelsea en train de discuter poliment avec son père. Mr Leighton, plongé dans la préparation de ses cours pour l'université, avait encore ses lunettes de lecture sur le nez.

— Bon courage, Mr Leighton, dit joyeusement Chelsea alors qu'il regagnait son bureau.

Une fois le père d'Iris parti, la brune attrapa le bras d'Iris avec enthousiasme en l'entraînant à nouveau vers sa chambre.

— Bah alors, tu faisais la morte ? On te voit plus en ce moment, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

— J'avais pas mal de choses à réviser, ma mère voulait que je travaille avant la rentrée.

— Et depuis quand tu fais tout ce que ta mère te dit, toi ? Tu veux que je te dise, depuis la soirée avec tes amis d'école, tu me snobes.

— Je ne te snobe pas, Chelsea.

— Tu retournes en Écosse dans à peine plus d'une semaine, je te rappelle. On va plus se voir avant un moment.

— Je sais. Je t'ai promis que j'allais t'écrire.

Ce n'était pas que Iris snobait Chelsea, mais plutôt qu'elle n'avait pas la tête à leurs manigances habituelles. Depuis le début du mois d'août, Iris était trop préoccupée par les personnes qu'elle aimait : elle s'inquiétait pour son frère, qui semblait à un tournant crucial de sa vie, et menacé par l'ombre de groupes actifs trempant dans la magie noire. Elle était préoccupée par Sirius, qui lui avait semblé très perturbé à la fête d'anniversaire de Peter. Mais surtout, elle était très inquiète pour Orthia. En réalité, Iris avait un peu revu l'ordre de ses priorités, et manipuler sa mère pour pouvoir sortir en douce et s'habiller comme elle le voulait ne lui paraissait plus aussi essentiel qu'il y a quelques semaines pour l'instant. Finalement, elle ressentait cette impression désagréable d'avoir reçu une claque dans la figure et d'avoir un peu vieilli d'un coup.

— Toi, il y a un truc qui te tracasse, dit Chelsea en s'installant sur son lit. Je croyais que c'était la santé de ton frère qui t'inquiétait, mais apparemment tout s'est super bien passé pour lui dans cet hôpital aux États-Unis ?

— Oui, il est très content et nous aussi.

C'était peu dire. Les parents d'Iris, qui désespéraient de voir leur fils parler à nouveau normalement et sans trop de douleurs, avaient pleuré de joie en apprenant qu'il était à nouveau capable de s'exprimer comme il le souhaitait. Iris, elle, était immensément soulagée de ne plus avoir à garder le secret et à jouer le jeu de ce faux mutisme. Quant à la vraie raison principale pour laquelle Lionel avait rejoint le service du grand médicomage, Iris pouvait là aussi se réjouir d'une véritable amélioration. Les médicomages avaient réussi à diminuer fortement les effets des résidus de magie noire qui continuaient de torturer son frère, et sa jambe lui était beaucoup moins douloureuse : il avait réussi pour la première fois depuis des mois à dormir plus de quatre heures par nuit. Lionel souffrait encore, et bien sûr, tout était encore très loin d'être réglé pour lui. Iris avait cru comprendre qu'il était un peu déçu des résultats sur certaines de ses blessures, mais il pouvait enfin reprendre sa vie en main. D'ailleurs, elle avait senti une certaine angoisse dans la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée peu de temps après les premiers résultats, comme s'il avait peur qu'on lui vole sa guérison, et que tout ça ne soit que temporaire. Elle était encore plus convaincue qu'avant qu'il était bon pour lui de retrouver un vrai semblant de vie professionnel et personnel à Poudlard, loin de leurs parents qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le surprotéger.

— Alors c'est quoi qui t'embête ?

— Rien, tout va bien Chelsea.

— C'est par rapport à ton ex ? C'est vrai que finalement tu vas le voir tous les jours à partir de septembre, ça me tracasserait aussi. Ah, vu ta tête, j'ai tapé dans le mille.

Iris avait effectivement tiqué. La mention de Sirius lui faisait toujours cet effet, peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait vraiment personne à qui en parler depuis des semaines. Malgré toute sa compréhension, Iris avait du mal à se confier à Lily à propos de ses sentiments contradictoires : la préfète avait encore bien trop en travers de la gorge l'épisode du lac. Même si Lily ne disait trop rien, Iris la soupçonnait de ne pas en penser moins pour autant, et c'était quelque chose qui la rendait mal à l'aise. Et puis vraiment, Iris ne se voyait pas embêter Orthia avec ses peines de cœur. Rien qu'à penser à l'horrible manière avec laquelle elle avait traité Orthia lorsqu'elle avait défendu Sirius après leur rupture, elle en avait l'estomac retourné. Chelsea, elle, n'avait aucun grief contre le Gryffondor. C'était une personne totalement neutre, aussi peu concernée par Poudlard qu'il était possible de l'être, et c'était sans doute la personne qu'il lui fallait.

— Il te manque beaucoup, hein ? dit doucement Chelsea.

— Ouais, c'est bizarre. Parce que je lui en veux encore beaucoup, aussi.

— C'est pas du tout incompatible, tu sais.

— Ça craint, en tout cas, soupira-t-elle.

— Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Tu veux te remettre avec lui ou pas ?

— Je peux pas faire ça.

Chelsea esquissa un sourire amusé. Iris, qui sentait la tournure qu'allait prendre la suite de la conversation, sentit son ventre se nouer.

— Tu voudrais te remettre avec lui, oui ou non ? Parce que pouvoir et vouloir, c'est pas du tout pareil.

— Je sais pas.

C'était un aveu un peu difficile à faire. Lorsque Sirius l'avait embrassée dans la salle commune, l'an dernier, Iris n'aurait jamais cru qu'il allait autant prendre d'importance pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais eu de vrai petit-ami et tout au début, il fallait bien avouer qu'ils tenaient plus des bons copains qui s'embrassaient de temps en temps que d'un couple fusionnel. Tout s'était construit très progressivement entre eux deux, jusqu'à ce que dans les dernières semaines avant leur rupture, Iris se sente véritablement mordue de lui. Elle avait eu du mal à l'admettre, par peur de prendre les choses trop au sérieux, par peur d'être ridicule, mais elle était devenue très amoureuse de Sirius. Et cela malgré son caractère difficile parfois, et son comportement un peu trop changeant à son goût. Pourtant, elle aimait l'intensité de Sirius. Il ne lui avait jamais menti, et elle admirait sa capacité à être entier tout le temps comme il le faisait. Sirius la faisait rire, l'avait rendue plus aventureuse, l'avait toujours défendue. Et parfois, de plus en plus souvent même, elle se disait qu'il avait toujours bien plus accepté ses défauts qu'elle n'avait toléré les siens. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait aussi un peu voulu dire, quand il l'avait accusée de ne jamais rien lui pardonner ?

— En tout cas, tu n'as pas décroché sa photo du mur, fit remarquer Chelsea en désignant l'ensemble de photos moldues épinglé près de son lit.

Juste à côté d'une photo de grimaces avec Lily, il y avait un cliché pris par Peter dans le dortoir des garçons avec l'appareil photo moldu d'Iris que ses parents lui avait offert à Noël. Elle avait été prise pendant l'une des soirées qu'Iris avait passé fourrée avec les Maraudeurs. Sur la photo, Iris et Sirius étaient assis au pied de son lit, l'éternel bras du Gryffondor autour de ses épaules. Sirius regardait l'objectif avec un sourire amusé pendant qu'elle éclatait de rire. Elle adorait cette photo. Elle trouvait qu'ils étaient beaux dessus.

— Assez étonnant que ma mère n'ait rien dit, d'ailleurs, nota Iris. Ouais... J'avais pas envie de l'enlever. Je l'aime bien, cette photo.

— T'as l'air drôlement heureuse dessus. Donc... Enfin, tu vois ce que veux dire, Iris. Tu meures d'envie de retourner avec ton ex !

— Non, c'est pas vrai.

— Bah voyons...

— C'était pas toujours bien, d'être avec Sirius. Parfois, c'était même carrément difficile. Il ne réfléchit jamais avant d'agir, et il agit pas toujours bien. C'est un type bien, au fond, mais parfois... Je cautionne pas son attitude vis-à-vis des autres.

— Tu fais jamais d'erreurs, toi ?

— Tu comprends pas. Sirius, c'est... Il peut être génial, vraiment, mais parfois, il est tellement infect. C'est une bombe à retardement. Il me fait peur, des fois... Parce qu'il a pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. Il ne comprend même pas qu'il harcèle Rogue, tu sais, l'ami de Lily ? Tu trouves ça bien toi, de t'amuser à humilier quelqu'un juste parce que tu t'ennuies ?

— Non, c'est sûr. Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, ce mec Rogue, il est pas tout à fait net non plus, non ? Et ton Sirius, il a de sacrés problèmes familiaux, non ? Tu m'as bien dit qu'il avait fugué, et que ses parents étaient de gros racistes ?

— Ouais. Ils étaient très durs avec lui, aussi.

— Genre ?

— Je sais pas trop. Je sais que Sirius ne voyait jamais personne pendant les vacances, et que les témoignages d'affection, même quand il était gamin, c'était pas vraiment ça. Son père me fait vraiment flipper. Sirius dit jamais rien mais... Tu vois, parfois, quand on sent qu'il y a un truc qui va pas, qui cloche vraiment ? Ça se sent, chez les Black.

Chelsea hocha la tête et regarda à nouveau la photo avant de regarder Iris avec attention.

— Iris, franchement, je t'adore, mais là, faut que tu arrêtes de tergiverser. Si tu veux mon avis, ça sert à rien ce que tu fais, à part te rendre malheureuse.

— Ah, et je suis supposée faire quoi ? Tout pardonner et fermer les yeux sur toutes ses conneries à venir ?

— C'est la rancune qui parle, et je crois que t'es pas très juste avec lui.

— Tu le connais pas Chelsea, et t'étais pas là...

— Ouais, mais moi, un type élevé par des gros racistes qui préfère se couper de sa famille plutôt que devenir comme eux alors que ce serait bien plus facile pour lui, bah... Je me dis que c'est bon gars.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais c'est pas pour autant que je dois tout lui excuser. Ce serait trop simple, et franchement, je doute que ça lui rende service qu'on excuse son côté sociopathe parce qu'il est mieux que sa famille.

— Sociopathe ? releva Chelsea en haussant les sourcils.

— Sirius est souvent à côté de la plaque quand il s'agit des autres. Il est loyal, généreux, tout ce que tu veux, vraiment... Mais... Parfois, il dérape.

— Comme avec ce Rogue ? Tu sais Iris, il y a beaucoup de gens très bien qui ont des ennemis, et qui agissent d'une manière complètement différente. Franchement, tu me mettrais face à la connasse qui m'a piqué mon mec, bah...

— Severus n'a rien fait à Sirius. C'est lui qui l'a ennuyé dès les premiers jours d'école en première année.

— Tu sais peut-être pas tout. Et bordel, c'est quoi tous ces prénoms pourris dans ton école ? C'est tous des écossais traditionnels bizarres ?

— Ah euh non, ce sont des exceptions, mentit Iris.

— Bon, pour en revenir à Sirius. Il a merdé à cause de ce type, bon... Tu lui as bien fait comprendre, et je crois qu'il recommencera pas.

— Il est toujours convaincu d'avoir raison.

— Parce qu'il est fier. Tu vas vraiment te priver d'un mec qui te rendait heureuse comme ça, sans lui donner l'occasion de s'améliorer ? Pourtant, le Rogue en question, c'était le meilleur ami de Lily, pas le tien, non ? Tu dis toi-même que c'est un type bien, okay, il peut pas piffer ce Rogue, mais voilà...

— C'est pas juste avec Rogue, souffla Iris.

Iris commençait à avoir un bel aperçu des divers comportements dont pouvait faire preuve Sirius, bons comme mauvais. Le problème était que les mauvais lui avaient laissé une impression bien plus tenace que les bons au moment où elle avait rompu. Elle avait été profondément déçue. Maintenant, l'amertume s'effaçait un peu et Iris faisait un peu plus la part des choses. Mais elle ne savait toujours pas exactement où situer le curseur.

— Sirius peut être très mauvais quand il le veut, vraiment infect. Il l'a été avec moi, jusqu'à me menacer, une fois.

— Te menacer ?

— Je savais un truc sur un de ses amis, et il est très protecteur. Il a eu peur que je répète ce que je savais, et je t'assure qu'il m'a fait peur. Sirius est très impulsif, très... Je sais pas. Des fois, il me fait l'effet d'être... Incontrôlable. Ça fait excessif dit comme ça, mais tu peux jamais vraiment le quitter des yeux, tu vois ? Disons qu'il s'illustre pas forcément par sa stabilité.

— Il est compliqué, quoi.

— Ouais.

— Mais tu le savais, non ? Je veux dire, tu le connais depuis longtemps.

— Je trouve que ça empire. Ça allait mieux, à un moment, et puis il y a eu l'épisode avec Rogue.

— T'as une idée de ce qui a pu le pousser à agir comme ça ?

Iris y avait déjà réfléchi, toute à son besoin de trouver une raison légitime au comportement de Sirius. Il avait suivi James dans sa stupide croisade anti-Servilus, bien sûr. Mais depuis quelques temps, Sirius s'était calmé concernant Severus, pour s'éviter des conflits avec Iris, justement. Il s'était surtout attaché à le surveiller, persuadé qu'il avait trempé d'une manière ou d'une autre dans l'agression de Mary, l'empoisonnement de Joke et enfin, dans celui du professeur Tiddle. C'était Sirius qui avait émis l'idée de premier que le professeur Tiddle puisse être empoisonné depuis des semaines, alors que tout le monde était persuadé qu'il buvait. Il avait donc ruminé ses suspicions pendant des mois, en plus de la haine habituelle qu'il vouait à Severus. Et puis, Sirius était sûrement préoccupé à cette époque. Les vacances d'été approchaient, tout comme son retour chez ses parents et leur projet pour lui qu'il le connaissait pas encore.

— Il soupçonnait Rogue d'avoir fait des trucs pas nets, et il allait bientôt devoir retourner chez ses parents.

— Tu vois...

— Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Sirius fait toujours justice lui-même, et c'est dangereux. Alors quoi, sous prétexte qu'il a pas tourné raciste comme ses abrutis de parents, il a le droit de martyriser les autres ?

— Iris, tant mieux pour toi, mais t'es une fille plutôt équilibrée. Tu peux pas comprendre.

— Hein ?

— Les parents à côté de la plaque, tu connais pas. Ta famille t'adore, t'es choyée. T'as jamais été livrée à toi-même... Je le connais pas ton Sirius, mais il m'a surtout l'air d'un mec paumé.

— Je le sais, qu'il en souffre, je suis pas idiote, rétorqua Iris, piquée au vif.

— Il a pas les mêmes codes que toi. Tu ne peux pas le juger en te demandant ce que toi tu aurais fait, c'est pas équitable. Après, je dis pas que tu dois tout lui pardonner, je le connais pas, je connais pas toute l'histoire... Je ne peux pas savoir à ta place. Mais contrairement à toi, les parents qui s'en foutent de ton existence, je connais, et je t'assure que... C'est horrible de pas compter. Ça fout la rage, en fait.

Iris médita les paroles de Chelsea jusqu'au lendemain, perturbée. Chelsea ne s'était pas plus étendue que ça, mal à l'aise dès qu'il s'agissait de parler vraiment d'elle. Mais les regrets qu'elle avait perçus chez son amie, comparés à ceux qu'Iris avait cru voir chez Sirius l'autre soir, la troublèrent. D'ailleurs, elle était si troublée qu'elle dormit assez mal la nuit qui suivit. Elle était en train d'essayer de récupérer ses heures de sommeil quand sa mère ouvrit la porte comme une furie en se précipitant vers son lit.

— AH ! hurla Iris. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'es pas supposée être au travail ?

— Je t'ai dit qu'il y avait des travaux d'agrandissement dans mon service ce matin, je ne commence qu'à 13 heures. Ah, ça tombe bien ! Une lettre de Poudlard ! Ce sont tes résultats ! s'exclama sa mère en ouvrant les rideaux.

Iris, elle, à peine remise de sa surprise, sentit à nouveau son cœur s'emballer à tout rompre. Contrairement à sa mère, elle n'était pas convaincue que sa présence lors de l'annonce de ses résultats de BUSE soit l'idéal.

— Flora, laisse-la respirer... s'amusa la père d'Iris, qui se tenait sagement sur le pas de la porte. Mais dépêche-toi d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, ma puce.

Iris déglutit difficilement, observant le cachet de l'école avec attention. Et si elle avait tout raté ? Ses parents seraient tellement déçus... Ils s'attendaient à tellement de sa part, eux qui avaient été des élèves brillants, et qui avaient adoré les études. Tout comme Hector et Lionel, excellents Serdaigles, abonnés à l'Optimal.

— Allez ! s'enthousiasma sa mère. Ne t'en fais pas pour la note en Soins aux Créatures Magiques, les circonstances étaient particulières.

Effectivement, un empoisonnement suivi d'une hospitalisation était une circonstance plutôt atténuante à une mauvaise note : elle avait certes pu rattraper l'épreuve pratique plus tard, mais en ce qui concernait la théorique, il y avait fort à parier que malgré son impression de réussite, elle avait certainement écrit n'importe quoi. Mais cet alibi ne fonctionnerait que pour cette épreuve. Mrs Leighton n'avait pas l'air de réaliser qu'Iris s'inquiétait de l'ensemble de ses notes. Nerveuse, Iris finit par ouvrir l'enveloppe et par ouvrir le courrier, sa mère penchée par dessus son épaule droite, et son père à la gauche.

 ** _BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE_**

 _Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes : Optimal (O) - Effort exceptionnel (E) - Acceptable (A)_

 _Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes : Piètre (P) - Désolant (D) - Troll (T)_

 _IRIS ELISABETH LEIGHTON A OBTENU_

 _Astronomie : T_

 _Soins aux Créatures Magiques : A_

 _Sortilèges : E_

 _Défense contre les Forces du Mal : E_

 _Étude des Moldus : O_

 _Botanique : A_

 _Histoire de la Magie : A_

 _Potions : E_

 _Métamorphose : P_

— Ahem... J'avais complètement raté l'Astronomie, balbutia Iris alors que ses parents restaient silencieux.

Mrs Leighton lui prit le papier des mains, concentrée sur sa lecture avec son mari. Iris elle, était partagée. Elle trouvait ses résultats plutôt satisfaisants, mais était particulièrement déçue de ne pas avoir réussi à valider sa BUSE de Métamorphose : le fait de ne pas avoir complètement raté ses épreuves lui avait donné un peu d'espoir, à tort. Elle avait été particulièrement imprécise et stressée lors de l'épreuve théorique, et avait fait disparaître sa souris d'une manière très peu conventionnelle. Mais tout de même, après avoir fourni autant d'efforts, après autant d'insistance de la part de sa mère, elle se sentait particulièrement mauvaise de ne pas avoir réussi à décrocher un Acceptable. Le silence qui s'installait était un peu gênant, et Iris voyait bien que c'était parce que ses parents n'avaient jamais eu à réagir à un relevé de notes imparfait auparavant. Après un moment de flottement sans doute court, mais qu'Iris trouva interminable, ses parents se mirent enfin à sourire.

— Sept sur neuf, ce n'est pas mal du tout ! finit par dire Mrs Leighton. Un Optimal et trois Effort Exceptionnel ! Mrs McGonagall m'avait dit que tu étais très appliquée en Potions, mais c'est vraiment une agréable surprise. C'est dommage pour la Métamorphose. Mais enfin, ça ne doit vraiment pas être ton truc.

— Tout comme l'Astronomie. C'est important, comme matière ? Je ne sais plus, demanda le père d'Iris.

— Toutes les matières sont importantes, Greg. L'Astronomie l'est juste un peu moins. Enfin un Troll quand même, je me demande ce que tu as fabriqué...

— Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai jamais vraiment aimé ça et le sujet m'a paru compliqué.

Iris ne savait pas trop comment réagir : ses parents paraissaient plutôt satisfaits, du moins pas trop déçus, malgré sa note affreuse en Astronomie et son échec en Métamorphose. Mais à côté d'Hector, qui avait fait un carton plein hormis en Histoire de la Magie avec un Effort Exceptionnel, son relevé de notes devait faire pâle figure.

— Je suis désolée, pour la Métamorphose, finit-elle par dire.

— Tu as eu une année très difficile, et nous savons très bien que tu as fait de ton mieux. Et puis, tu m'avais prévenue. Tu as beaucoup de BUSEs, c'est l'essentiel, tu vas pouvoir avoir accès à beaucoup de carrières, c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu t'es bien débrouillée, la rassura sa mère.

— Et un Optimal en Étude des Moldus, c'est une première dans cette famille ! nota Mr Leighton.

— Tu devrais appeler tes grands-parents pour leur dire tes résultats, ils seront contents, dit Mrs Leighton en se relevant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir pour que l'on fête ça tous les trois ?

— Je ne sais pas trop...

— Il faudra que tu réfléchisses à ton cadeau, aussi. Ton père et moi avions pensé à te racheter un chaton il y a quelques semaines mais on ne savait pas si tu en avais envie. Et puis en en parlant, nous avons décidé que si nous t'en offrons un, ce ne sera pas une récompense, ce sera juste comme ça, si avoir un animal te manque.

— C'est gentil. Je ne sais pas, Joke était spécial, regretta Iris.

— Bien sûr. Alors il faudra réfléchir à ce que tu voudrais pour tes BUSEs, je t'emmène samedi sur le Chemin de Traverse acheter tes affaires scolaires et nous en profiterons pour flâner à Londres.

Soulagée, Iris s'autorisa un vrai sourire et put enfin se réjouir un peu plus de ses résultats. Elle aurait préféré déclencher le même enthousiasme que ses frères à l'annonce de leurs propres résultats, mais elle fit taire la petite déception en elle pour se concentrer sur ses réussites. Et puis, au moins, elle était certaine d'échapper aux cours de Métamorphose pour le reste de sa scolarité. Elle était particulièrement fière de son Effort Exceptionnel en Potions, matière pour laquelle elle avait toujours travaillé très assidument au fil de ses premières années à Poudlard.

— J'aimerais bien une veste en cuir. Pas une noire hein, je sais que tu trouves que ça fait mauvais genre Maman. Pas façon motard, plutôt genre trench, une beige ou une marron... Grace Kelly en portait, et elle est devenue Princesse de Monaco, pas dealeuse de crack.

Lorsqu'il était question de Grace Kelly, la mère d'Iris abdiquait toujours. C'était un argument de poids auprès de toutes les mères, d'après Chelsea. Après un léger rire, Mrs Leighton donna son accord et quitta la pièce. Le père d'Iris observa encore un peu son relevé de notes.

— Tu sais, je suis vraiment content de ta note en Étude des Moldus. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi, que tu continues à t'intéresser au monde non-sorcier. Je t'ai vue en train de lire _Mrs Dalloway_ , l'autre jour.

— J'aime bien le monde moldu.

— J'ai toujours regretté que tes frères ne suivent pas cette option. Enfin, ils ne pouvaient pas faire rentrer une autre option dans leur emploi du temps, c'était normal. Maman me disait que tu voulais continuer jusqu'aux ASPICs ? demanda Mr Leighton avec hésitation.

— Oui, c'est prévu, dit Iris en souriant.

— Tu n'hésites pas, si tu as besoin d'aide ? Pour la magie je ne peux pas trop t'aider...

— Mais pour le côté moldu, t'es plutôt calé, compléta Iris avec un sourire. Merci Papa.

 _ **XXXX**_

— Hé Iris, c'est vrai ce qui se dit ? C'est ton frère qui va être le nouveau prof de Défense ?

Amusée, Iris adressa un regard mystérieux à Rose Stebbins, qui parut plutôt satisfaite de la réponse. C'était la douzième personne qui venait lui poser la question : la nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, bien qu'Iris ait tenu sa langue. Le monde sorcier était un petit monde bien connecté, et la nomination de Lionel n'était pas restée secrète bien longtemps. Elle semblait d'ailleurs satisfaire la plupart des élèves, même ceux qui ne connaissaient pas son frère.

— Ça va être trop bizarre pour toi, dit Karen. Ton frère à Poudlard ?

— Honnêtement, ce sera pas plus bizarre que de le savoir en train de déprimer, trancha Iris.

— Mais tu vas avoir ton frère comme prof, insista-t-elle.

— On a mis les choses au clair, on verra bien. De toute façon, j'ai pas vraiment le choix. Franchement, je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de profiter d'une occasion pareille.

— Mais même pour nous, c'est trop bizarre Iris, dit Lily en riant. Tu te rends compte que j'ai fait une bataille d'eau avec mon futur prof de Défense ? Non pire. Il m'a vue en pyjama. NON, PIRE ! Il m'a vue en maillot de bain !

Karen, prise d'un fou rire, s'écroula sur une Lily qui semblait hésiter entre l'hilarité et la mortification. A côté d'Iris, Orthia semblait aussi amusée que les autres. La Gryffondor était déterminée à protéger Orthia du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Sur le quai, plutôt que d'encourager la distance des parents par son silence et sa gêne comme deux mois auparavant, Iris avait sauté au coup d'Orthia pour la saluer. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais la brune avait troqué son malaise par un air plus léger.

— Ça vous dérange si je vais rejoindre Patrick ? Je lui ai promis.

— Abandonne tes copines célibataires à leur triste sort, dit Lily en ouvrant une Chocogrenouille.

Karen partie, les commérages sur son couple avec Patrick remplacèrent les inquiétudes de Lily sur ses souvenirs gênants avec Lionel. Les filles étaient plutôt contentes pour Karen, qui avait passé toute l'année dernière à espérer l'attention du gardien des Poufsouffle.

— Ah c'est tellement chouette que la réunion des préfets ne se soit pas éternisée cette année... J'aime trop papoter avec vous dans le train, dit Lily avec enthousiasme.

— Je suis sidérée par ton manque d'enthousiasme face à tes obligations, dit Iris en enlevant le tee-shirt à manches longues qu'elle portait jusque là.

En voyant Mary cligner des yeux, Iris se dit que définitivement, elle avait bien fait de cacher ce débardeur à ses parents. C'était un simple débardeur bleu marine à col montant, aux bretelle très fines, qui laissait voir juste un peu de son ventre. Rien de bien méchant, mais pour une mère aussi traditionnelle que Mrs Leighton, qui avait déjà râlé en la voyant mettre un jean le jour de la rentrée, le vêtement rentrait sûrement dans la catégorie de l'éréthisme. Iris, qui s'était longtemps cantonnée au tee-shirts et aux débardeurs blancs un peu informes, n'était pas vexée de la surprise de Mary que de son côté, était la seule personne qu'elle connaisse à autant aimer les cols claudine.

— J'aime bien ton haut, dit Lily. Je parie que ta mère ne connaît pas son existence, à celui-là. Tu l'as acheté avec Chelsea ?

— C'est qui, Chelsea ? demanda Mary.

— La nouvelle voisine moldue et rebelle des Leighton. Iris a passé tout l'été à s'encanailler, plaisanta Lily avec un ton faussement outré.

Lily paraissait d'excellente humeur, au point que c'en était communicatif. Iris se sentait bien. Elle retournait à Poudlard, allait retrouver ses amis et ce château qu'elle aimait tant, sans Bellatrix et Bellona pour le hanter. Son frère allait continuer de redevenir lui-même à Poudlard, lui aussi, et elle était déterminée à faire de cette situation une autre particularité de leur relation qui avait été si complice auparavant. Elle se sentait jolie, plus sûre d'elle, et elle avait l'impression qu'elle était capable de tout. Ou du moins, de bien plus de choses qu'avant.

— Tu as eu ta veste en cuir, finalement ? demanda Lily.

— Oui. J'ai même pas eu à insister.

Après encore quelques minutes à bavarder, Iris accompagna Orthia, qui voulait passer par les toilettes avant d'arriver à l'école. Si elle avait compris une chose dans les quelques bribes de confidences de son amie, c'était que rester seule au milieu des autres l'angoissait. Même si les ragots s'étaient calmés autour d'elle, l'impact qu'ils avaient eu était toujours aussi brûlant sur Orthia, dont l'estime de soi était désormais proche de zéro. En quittant le compartiment, Iris vit Lily la regarder attentivement, ce qui la fit détourner les yeux.

— T'es pas obligée de m'accompagner, finit par dire Orthia.

— Je sais, mais t'as vu tout le jus de citrouille que j'ai bu ?

Orthia sourit légèrement et changea de sujet en lui parlant de son soulagement d'avoir tout de même validé plusieurs matières. Alors qu'elles approchaient du compartiment des garçons, Iris remarqua en passant que Lydie Goldstein était installée à côté de Sirius. Elle ressentit un horrible pincement au cœur, assez fort pour lui faire perdre la face.

— Il s'en fiche de cette fille, Iris, dit Orthia. Tu devrais aller lui faire comprendre qu'elle a pas une chance.

Iris ne répondit pas et ne s'arrêta pas de marcher, regardant droit devant elle. Sirius lui aussi, lui avait dit qu'il se fichait de Lydie Goldstein. Alors pourquoi était-elle encore une fois près de lui, assise dans son compartiment ? Il ne manquait plus qu'il lui passe un bras autour des épaules pour noircir un peu plus le tableau. Agacée, elle bouscula sans le vouloir Tyler Cullen, un septième année aux épaules trop larges pour ne pas qu'on lui rentre dedans dans un couloir.

— Excuse-moi.

Tyler lui fit signe que ce n'était rien et poursuivit son chemin avec ses amis comme si de rien n'était. Elle allait demander à Orthia si elle comptait poursuivre les Soins aux Créatures Magiques quand elle entendit un commentaire désobligeant sur Orthia de la part des trois garçons. Outrée, elle se demandait quoi faire quand quelque chose dans la suite de la conversation l'arrêta.

— Le gros perdant dans l'histoire, c'est quand même Black : il s'est fait larguer avant que Leighton devienne aussi bonne, et je suis même pas sûr qu'il ait couché avec.

Stoppée dans son élan, Iris resta au milieu du couloir, médusée. Ils n'avaient même pas fait attention à être discrets, que ce soit pour Orthia ou pour elle.

— Allez viens, laisse tomber, dit Orthia en l'entraînant par le bras.

Une fois de retour dans leur compartiment, Iris avait radicalement changé d'humeur et ne suivait plus Lily dans ses fous rires. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de mettre son poing dans la tête de Tyler Cullen et des deux autres abrutis qui lui servaient de copains. Enfin, elle avait toute de même une autre envie : se jeter sur Lydie Goldstein pour lui faire manger ses boucles d'oreilles qu'elle portait trop bien.

Une fois à Poudlard, l'atmosphère de rentrée et de retrouvailles qui régnait dans le château améliora l'humeur d'Iris, comme l'avait fait le Poudlard Express le matin même. S'installer à la table de Gryffondor avec ses amies, sous le magnifique ciel magique de la Grande salle avait quelque chose d'immensément enjoué et réconfortant. Peter s'était assis à sa droite, et par la force des choses, Sirius n'était pas trop loin sur le banc en face d'elle. Elle s'en détourna vite, trop occupée à essayer de croiser le regard de son frère à la table des professeurs pour lui adresser un regard encourageant.

— J'ai faim... Quand est-ce qu'ils envoient les premières années ? râla Peter.

A peine avait-il désespéré que Mrs McGonagall entra dans la salle, suivie de dizaines de petits élèves très impressionnés. Chaque année, Iris ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que non, ils n'avaient pas pu être aussi petits. Un silence religieux avait envahi la pièce, cultivé pour impressionner les nouveaux venus alors que la directrice de Gryffondor installait le Choixpeau Magique.

 _Tout ce qui est or ne brille pas (*)_

 _Pour sûr, j'ai fait mon temps_

 _Mais j'ai pas perdu mon flair pour autant_

 _Tu ne trouveras pas mieux que moi, pas le choix,_

 _Je te connais mieux que tu ne te connais toi._

 _Quelques secondes perché sur ta tête_

 _Et je devine pour toi la maison parfaite._

 _Si tu es sans peur et sans reproches,_

 _Rejoins Gryffondor et ses têtes de pioches._

 _Têtus mais forts et courageux,_

 _Parmi les lions, tu seras le plus heureux._

 _Si apprendre ne te fait pas peur,_

 _Chez Serdaigle tu trouveras ton bonheur._

 _L'excellence est leur credo,_

 _Et la culture y est le plus beau des cadeaux.  
_

 _Si tu as le cœur ambitieux,_

 _Serpentard t'accueillera en ses lieux._

 _De tous, ils sont les plus rusés et les plus malins,_

 _Et font tout pour parvenir à leurs fins._

 _Si tu ne manques pas de patience,_

 _Chez Poufsouffle tu vivras dans la bienveillance._

 _Justice et loyauté, voilà des qualités_

 _Qui parmi eux sont recherchées._

 _Maintenant, à moi de jouer,_

 _Pose moi sur ton crâne, sorcier,_

 _Qu'enfin je te devine, que je t'octroie_

 _La maison qui prendra soin de toi._

Iris applaudit avec les autres, sans pouvoir s'empêcher que si Arthur Puffet était un être juste et loyal, elle voulait bien danser la rumba avec un Détraqueur. Bien vite, Mrs MgGonagall appela un à un les élèves de première année pour qu'ils soient répartis. La file diminua au fur et à mesure que les places vides aux tables disparaissaient, et elle accueillit les nouveaux Gryffondors avec enthousiasme. L'enthousiasme perdura pour accueillir le discours du directeur, qui semblait particulièrement enjoué.

— Chers élèves, nouveaux comme anciens, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue pour une nouvelle année dans notre chère école. Je vous demande de m'accorder quelques minutes pour vous rappeler quelques règlements élémentaires, mais qui pourtant, semblent rester complètement hermétiques à certains d'entre vous.

Pendant que le professeur Dumbledore rappelait qu'il était interdit de se promener dans la Fôret Interdite, de faire de la magie dans les couloirs ou d'aller nager dans le lac, Iris s'amusa à observer son frère. Elle imaginait qu'il devait être un peu nerveux. Pourtant, il ne le laissait pas paraître. De son côté, elle était impatiente que le directeur le présente comme le nouveau professeur de Défense : elle avait envie de l'applaudir à tout rompre. Après des mois d'angoisse, de rancune et d'incompréhension, Iris voulait soutenir son frère sans concession.

— J'ai également le plaisir de vous présenter le professeur Leighton, qui nous a fait l'honneur de nous rejoindre cette année pour enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

A peine le directeur avait-il fini sa phrase que la maison Serdaigle se mit à applaudir et acclamer bruyamment, tout de suite suivie par le reste des élèves. Lionel adressa un sourire amusé et reconnaissant à l'assemblée, avant de croiser discrètement le regard d'Iris, qui lui adressa un clin d'œil.

— Il a l'air en forme, souffla Lily.

— Tu trouves aussi ? se réjouit-elle.

Iris retrouva la salle commune de Gryffondor avec un bonheur qui tenait presque du soulagement. Elle s'effondra dans un fauteuil entre Karen et Orthia, les yeux toujours séduits par les couleurs rouges et or qui habitaient la pièce. Mary, qui préférait éviter Remus pour l'instant, était déjà montée déballer ses valises.

— Dis donc Karen, je te préviens, je tolère que tu sortes avec Wenlock parce que je te sais fidèle à Gryffondor mais franchement ! Le gardien d'une autre équipe ! Comment oses-tu ? s'offusqua James en croisant les bras.

— C'est pour vous stimuler à jouer mieux que l'an dernier.

— Fais attention Karen, pas d'insolence avec le nouveau capitaine, dit très sérieusement Remus en s'installant sur l'accoudoir près d'Iris.

— Ouais, parce que je suis capitaine, fanfaronna James avec un grand sourire.

— On sait, Potter. C'est au moins la trentième fois que tu le dis, se moqua Iris.

— Et c'est pas fini ! Elle est où Evans ?

— Partie briefer les nouvelles premières années avec les autres préfètes, expliqua-t-elle. Dis, tu vas pas l'emmerder dès le premier jour, quand même ? Je pensais qu'on s'était implicitement mis d'accord pour démarrer sur de bonnes bases cette année ?

— C'était juste pour savoir, rétorqua James.

— Sois pas vexé Jamesie, tu sais bien que Leighton se transforme en roquet quand il s'agit d'Evans.

La pique de Sirius, qui était resté à l'écart en fumant à la fenêtre, mit un froid. A côté d'elle, Orthia soupira, apparemment fatiguée de ce qu'elle considérait comme un jeu du chat et de la souris.

— C'est vrai que quand il s'agit de défendre tes amis à toi, tu es une crème, répondit-elle.

L'allusion à l'épisode Remus était clair et fit froncer les sourcils de Sirius. Il haussa les épaules avant de leur tourner le dos pour cracher sa fumée à l'extérieur. Iris ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'il était en train de penser à Lydie Goldstein, et elle serra les mâchoires.

— N'empêche que James est capitaine, plaisanta Peter, essayant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

— Je sais pas si Dumbledore se rend compte de ce qu'il a fait en te nommant, soupira Remus.

— Dumbledore ne fait rien au hasard, mon cher Mumus.

— Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour que vous arrêtiez de m'appeler comme ça ?

— J'ai déjà promis de lâcher un peu Evans, je ne peux tenir qu'une résolution par an, mon cher Mumus, insista James.

Remus allait répondre quand le retour de Sirius s'affalant à côté de Peter les rendit tous silencieux. Mal à l'aise face à l'attitude assez agressive du Gryffondor, Iris hésita à partir. Elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à le comprendre. Lui qui lui avait reproché de ne pas apprécier son amabilité à la fête, voilà qu'il se montrait désagréable alors qu'elle s'efforçait d'agir le plus normalement possible.

— Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, sinon ? intervint Karen.

Iris laissa les autres meubler la conversation, concentrée sur Sirius, qui jouait avec son paquet de cigarettes sans relever les yeux. Qu'était-elle supposée faire ? S'en aller, le laisser respirer ? Devait-elle continuer à entretenir un minimum de froid entre eux, après ce qui s'était passé ? Ce n'était pas vraiment ce dont elle avait envie. Elle ne voulait pas être responsable d'un malaise au sein de leur groupe. Car, malgré les différents, ils allaient vivre ensemble une année de plus. Et l'année passée, les garçons avaient été un soutien eux aussi, lors des difficultés auxquelles ils avaient tous été confrontés. Encore tout récemment, Iris avait pu compter sur le sang-froid de James, qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru capable d'autant empathie lorsqu'il avait consolé Orthia. Prise d'un élan de courage et d'enthousiasme, elle se décida à améliorer un peu les choses.

— Hé Black, tu devineras jamais qui j'ai vu en concert cet été !

Sirius releva les yeux et la regarda un moment, sans rien dire. Un nouveau silence s'installa, qui la déstabilisa.

— Les _Sex Pistols_ ! poursuivit-elle quand même. T'imagines ? C'est une histoire de dingue.

— Tu me la raconteras une autre fois, faut que j'y aille, la coupa Sirius en se levant.

— Tu vas où ? s'étonna James.

— Lydie m'a proposé de passer boire un verre. J'y vais avant le couvre-feu, je verrais bien quand je rentre, dit-il en s'éloignant. Remus, tu veux venir ? Tu pourras passer la soirée avec Maddie.

Remus hésita et finit par le suivre. Il haussa les épaules en direction de James, qui avait l'air agacé. Blessée, Iris ne put s'empêcher de le regarder s'éloigner en luttant contre les larmes qui voulaient s'installer dans ses yeux.

— Il a décidé d'être con ou quoi ? râla Karen en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Iris.

— Bah, vous connaissez Sirius, il est toujours un peu à l'ouest, tempéra James.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve, à Lydie Goldstein ? Ça se fait pas de balancer à ton ex que tu vas retrouver une fille et que tu sais pas à quelle heure tu vas rentrer ! s'offusqua Karen. Il est avec elle oui ou merde ?

— Non, il est pas avec Goldstein. Elle lui court après et ça lui plaît, c'est tout, répondit Peter en ignorant James, qui lui intimait de se taire. T'en fais pas Iris, il est juste de mauvaise humeur.

— Je m'en fous.

Bien sûr, Iris ne s'en fichait pas du tout, mais tout le monde eut l'élégance de changer de sujet. James se montra particulièrement agréable, et Iris remarqua qu'il jetait souvent des regards un peu préoccupés à Orthia. Lorsque Lily revint parmi eux, il ne changea pas d'attitude, au point qu'ils réussirent à échanger plusieurs fois tout à fait normalement.

— Il faut croire que Potter s'en veut un peu de l'épisode du lac... dit Lily alors qu'elles se mettaient au lit. Un peu tard, mais bon... Ça va pas, Iris ?

— T'as raté Sirius se comporter comme un troll avec elle, expliqua Karen.

— Mais il veut battre un record ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? s'énerva la rousse.

— Il lui a balancé qu'il allait rejoindre Goldstein !

Lily ouvrit la bouche comme si elle s'apprêtait à se mettre en colère, mais resta silencieuse. Iris haussa les épaules, ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait à ajouter et se glissa dans ses draps. Elle attendait qu'une des filles éteignent la lumière quand elle vit Lily s'installer en tailleur sur son matelas.

— Tu veux que je lui jette un sort de Furonculose avant le petit-déjeuner ? Ça te ferait peut-être du bien, de le voir avec une sale gueule pour une fois.

 _ **XXXX**_

Le lendemain, Sirius arriva cependant à la table du petit-déjeuner le visage indemne de furoncles. Mrs McGonagall faisait le tour des élèves pour distribuer les emplois du temps, et Iris préféra éviter de penser au Gryffondor pour s'éviter de fondre en larmes devant sa directrice de maison. Elle l'écouta sagement féliciter Lily pour ses résultats admirables en attendant son tour.

— Miss Leighton, maintenant... Je suis ravie de voir que vous avez suivi mes conseils dans vos choix d'options. Et ne croyez pas que parce que vous ne suivez plus cours, je ne vais plus vous avoir l'œil, Miss. J'étais très satisfaite de vos résultats, et je compte bien sur vous pour poursuivre dans cette voie.

— Oui, Professeur.

— Et mangez donc un muffin, je vous trouve une petite mine. L'année vient à peine de commencer !

Iris sourit et prit son emploi du temps en retenant un soupir. Elle commençait par l'Etude de Moldus, à savoir le seul cours qu'elle était la seule du groupe à partager avec Sirius, et qui plus est, dans un effectif fortement réduit.

— Nous avons pensé qu'il valait mieux vous éviter de suivre le cours du professeur Leighton pour votre première journée à tous les deux, dit Mrs McGonagall, amusée. Bonne journée, Miss.

— Merci, Professeur, à vous aussi.

D'un geste las, Iris désigna la première case de sa journée à Lily, qui lui adressa un regard tellement compatissant qu'il aurait sûrement été capable de faire fondre un glaçon. La préfète commençait par l'Étude des Runes matière où de son côté, elle allait affronter la proximité de Severus.

— A nos relations sociales compliquées, dit Lily en l'invitant à trinquer avec son verre de jus d'oranges.

A contrecœur donc, Iris prit la direction de la salle du professeur Swanson. Emmeline Vance, la petite-amie de Peter, et Victoria Truman attendaient déjà devant la porte. Iris, heureuse de ne pas se retrouver seule à attendre avec Sirius, les rejoignit avec un peu plus d'entrain. Victoria s'était appliquée à remonter sa jupe bien plus haut que la longueur réglementaire et en semblait particulièrement satisfaite.

— T'as éclairci tes cheveux, non ? lui dit la Poufsouffle.

— Non, c'est le chlore de la piscine et le soleil, expliqua Iris.

— Sympa. Il paraît que t'as eu un Optimal ? Sirius aussi, non ?

— Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien Victoria, répondit Iris, agacée par la manœuvre.

Victoria ne répondit pas, se contentant de retoucher son brushing. Emmeline lui adressa un regard d'excuse. Iris ne comprenait pas comment une fille comme Emmeline, si intelligente et agréable, pouvait être aussi amie avec une bécasse comme Victoria. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur demander quelles matières elles avaient choisies de continuer, le regard des deux filles derrière elle la fit se retourner.

Iris ne vit pas tout de suite ce qui avait attiré leur regard, mais après quelques secondes, elle remarqua qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres d'elles, Sirius, appuyé contre la balustrade de l'escalier, parlait à une Lydie Goldstein tout sourire qui s'amusait à jouer avec sa cravate d'uniforme. Celle de Sirius, pas la sienne. Elle était assez proche de Sirius pour jouer avec sa cravate. Leurs jambes se touchaient presque. Iris se retourna brusquement en voyant Sirius se tourner vers elles pour rejoindre leur cours.

— Bonjour le malaise, déclara Victoria en ne quittant pas Sirius des yeux.

Iris, elle, avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un seau d'eau glacée en pleine figure. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux s'embuer alors que les pas de Sirius se rapprochaient. Elle comprit qu'il s'était adossé contre le mur, juste derrière elle, en voyant Emmeline le fusiller du regard. Discrètement, Victoria lui donna un mouchoir. Un peu surprise par la gentillesse du geste, Iris oublia de l'en remercier.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva ses amies au complet au déjeuner, Iris comprit vite que la nouvelle s'était rapidement diffusée en les voyant à leur tour regarder Sirius comme si elles comptaient sur une soudaine combustion spontanée pour la venger.

— Te faire ça le jour de la rentrée, maugréa Lily.

— Il sort avec qui il veut, soupira Iris.

— Après le cirque qu'il a fait à la fête chez James ? En essayant d'embrouiller Simon parce qu'il s'intéressait à toi et en venant de prendre la tête ensuite ? Non, je suis désolée c'est pas correct, s'offusqua Karen.

— J'ai envie de lui jeter mon pamplemousse en pleine tête, dit Mary en sous-pesant le fruit qu'elle s'apprêtait à découper.

— C'est pas une fille pour lui Lydie, en plus, ajouta Orthia.

— Franchement les filles, je préfèrerais qu'on en parle plus.

Après s'être consolée en dévorant une mousse au chocolat, Mary, Lily et Iris rejoignirent les cachots pour le cours de Potions. Remus, James et Sirius ne tardèrent pas à arriver eux aussi, mais ils eurent le bon goût de rester à distance. Chacun d'entre eux avait l'air un peu renfrogné, d'ailleurs. Lily tourna ostensiblement le dos à Severus pour éviter d'avoir à croiser son regard, ajoutant un peu plus au malaise dans le couloir. Tous parurent soulagés quand le professeur Slughorn ouvrit la porte.

— Mes chers élèves, laissez-moi vous féliciter pour vos très bons résultats à vos examens avant toute chose...

Rapidement, Iris n'écouta plus vraiment le petit discours du professeur Slughorn, perturbée par une odeur de marmelade d'oranges et de café qui avait envahi la pièce. Discrètement, elle jeta un oeil à Sirius pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en train de manger un pot géant à la petite cuillère, mais Sirius tournait presque sur lui-même en reniflant, aussi intrigué qu'elle.

— Puisque je te dis que ça sent pas la marmelade ! chuchota James avec agacement, quelques secondes plus tard. A la limite, ça sent la cire pour balai et un autre truc... genre du thé au jasmin.

— Ça sent carrément la marmelade !

— Et bah c'est peut-être le parfum d'Iris qui t'obsède, maintenant, tais-toi, intervint Remus.

— Silence au fond, Messieurs, s'il vous plaît, soupira le professeur Slughorn. J'apprécierais de pouvoir laisser passer au moins un cours avant d'avoir à vous séparer. Bien... J'ai préparé diverses Potions, et je vous propose de deviner le contenu des chaudrons. Commençons par celui-ci.

Il indiqua un chaudron qui paraissait rempli d'eau bouillante. Iris n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien s'y trouver, mais elle vit la main de Severus se lever, bientôt suivie par celle de Lily.

— Ah, mon duo de tête est toujours au rendez-vous ! s'enthousiasme Mr Slughorn. Mr Rogue, vous étiez le premier à lever la main.

— C'est du Veritaserum.

— Tout à fait !

— Bah tiens, tu m'étonnes qu'il sache la reconnaître, grogna Sirius.

Le professeur Slughorn invita Severus à détailler les effets de la potion de Vérité avant de passer au chaudron suivant, rempli d'une potion nacrée. Lily fut la plus rapide à lever la main cette fois.

— Miss Evans, nous vous écoutons.

— C'est de l'Armorentia, un puissant filtre d'amour.

— Excellent ! Vous avez certainement dû sentir quelques parfums inhabituels dans la salle : l'Armorentia a une odeur différente pour chacun de nous, déterminée par ce qui nous attire le plus, et qui s'assimile à l'être aimé.

Cherchant à peine à être discret, James ricana, avant de se taire dans un couinement de douleur.

— Mr Black ! Pourriez-vous, je vous prie, cessez de vous prendre pour un Cognard envers Mr Potter ?

Iris hésitait entre la gêne et la satisfaction. Ainsi donc, Sirius et elle sentaient tous les deux une forte odeur de marmelade d'oranges s'échapper du chaudron d'Armorentia. Sirius avait donc encore des sentiments sincères pour elle. Et accessoirement, elle venait de se prouver à elle-même qu'elle était encore véritablement obsédée par Sirius. L'odeur de marmelade venait lui chatouiller les narines, tandis que celle d'aller le prendre dans ses bras la démangeait à ne pouvoir se concentrer sur sa potion.

 _ **XXXX**_

— A cette première journée de cours ! On a survécu pour aujourd'hui, on survivra le reste de l'année !

Iris approuva les sages paroles de James et but son jus de citrouille. Assise à la fenêtre de la salle commune avec Orthia et Lily, elle observait les premières années tenter de s'habituer à l'atmosphère très vivante de la pièce. L'une d'entre elles avait l'air particulièrement intimidée, et en lui souriant gentiment, Iris ne parvint qu'à la faire paniquer du regard.

— Hé Iris, pour information, ton frère est vraiment cool comme prof.

En voyant Simon White débarquer devant elle sans qu'elle s'y attende, Iris renversa un peu de son jus de citrouille sur ses genoux. Lily jeta un sort de nettoyage sur son jean en la traitant d'empotée, ce qui lui permit de reprendre un peu ses esprits. Elle ne savait pas exactement à quoi s'attendre vis-à-vis de Simon. Il avait semblé montrer un certain intérêt envers elle à la fête d'anniversaire de Peter, mais elle ne savait pas quoi à penser. Surtout maintenant qu'elle avait réalisé combien elle aimait encore Sirius, et maintenant que le concerné préférait Lydie Goldstein.

— Je l'ai briefé, tu sais, plaisanta Iris.

Simon allait répondre quand James arriva en le prenant par l'épaule, souriant d'une façon un peu crispée.

— Dis-moi Simon, tu veux toujours faire partie de l'équipe ? dit James avec un ton entraînant.

— Bah ouais.

— Alors évite de draguer l'ex de Sirius juste sous son nez, tu veux ? Pas d'embrouilles dans mon équipe.

— Pardon ? s'offusqua Iris.

— Reste en dehors de ça, Leighton, conseilla James.

— Et toi, va donc décoiffer tes cheveux ailleurs rétorqua Iris. Simon et moi on était en pleine discussion, merci.

— Moi je dis ça, c'est pour vous, prévint James en levant les mains en signe de paix.

Il s'éloigna en laissant Iris complètement abasourdie par autant de culot. Elle s'apprêtait à lancer un réquisitoire contre la stupidité des garçons quand elle se rappela la présence de Simon, qui semblait se demander s'il devait disparaître sans demander son reste ou poursuivre la discussion.

— C'est quoi ce délire avec James et Sirius ? demanda Lily, mettant les pieds dans le plat.

— Oh, c'est rien, des conneries. Sirius a tendance à fusiller du regard tous les mecs qui t'adressent la parole ou te regardent, même si c'est pour te demander l'heure, expliqua Simon à Iris. Et disons que personne n'a vraiment envie de contrarier Sirius.

— Il commence à me gonfler celui-là, grogna Iris. Qu'il s'approche seulement et je...

— Mais toi, Simon, tu parles à Iris quand même, coupa Lily avec un sourire amusé.

Simon sourit mais Iris eut du mal à lui répondre. Son cerveau était tout embrouillé, et ses yeux fixaient presque malgré elle Sirius, qui était en train de discuter avec Peter. Ce qu'elle aurait aimé passer cette rentrée avec lui, plutôt qu'à l'espionner et à être aussi en colère contre lui.

Une fois les plus jeunes renvoyés dans leur dortoir, les bouteilles d'alcool firent leur apparition, avec les comportements plus délurés qui allaient avec. Iris, qui tentait d'oublier ses soucis, se lança rapidement dans un jeu un peu stupide avec Lily et Simon.

— Merde ! s'écria-t-elle en ratant de peu d'envoyer sa mornille dans le gobelet.

— T'es tellement mauvaise ! dit Lily hilare, alors que Simon se tenait les côtes. Bon, je te rappelle que t'es supposée traverser la pièce en marchant sur les mains. Mais on veut pas que tu te blesses alors...

— Tu m'as pris pour qui ? s'offusqua Iris en rentrant son tee-shirt à l'effigie de Gryffondor dans son jean.

Aussitôt, elle se mit en équilibre sur ses deux mains et entreprit d'aller jusqu'aux escaliers. Elle y parvint avec difficultés, puisqu'à moitié étouffée de rire, et finit par retomber tout sauf gracieusement. Simon l'aida à se relever alors qu'elle avait mal au ventre d'avoir trop ri.

— Okay, je retire, t'es meilleure que moi, admit-il, lui qui n'avait pas réussi à faire plus de deux mètres. Mais c'est normal, t'as vu comme t'es légère. Je pourrais te soulever rien qu'avec un bras.

Elle allait lui répondre qu'elle attendait de voir ça, quand elle croisa le regard gris de Sirius derrière Simon. Elle se figea sur place en voyant la colère qui transparaissait dans ses yeux. Elle lui renvoya le même regard intraitable, lassée de ses caprices et de ses sautes d'humeur. Elle ne comptait pas le laisser lui rendre la vie impossible plus longtemps. Elle avait voulu être plus conciliante, lui tendre la main, et lui avait presque craché au visage. Et maintenant, il se permettait de jouer les vexés ? Que croyait-il, que parce qu'il était Sirius Black et qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, elle allait le laisser la manipuler au gré de ses humeurs ? Qu'elle allait accepter de le voir flirter avec Lydie Goldstein et patiemment attendre son tour ? Iris n'était vraiment pas d'accord, et elle le fusilla du regard. La moindre parole désobligeante de sa part, et elle lui sauterait à la gorge. Elle avait tellement de choses sur le cœur qu'elle ne manquerait sûrement pas d'inspiration. Mais plutôt que de cracher le venin auquel elle s'attendait, Sirius recula. Le regard plein de colère lui sembla se voiler un peu, et il partit rejoindre James, les mains dans les poches, sans un mot ni un reproche.

* * *

 _On ne frappe pas l'auteure, merci.  
_

 _"Noli me tangere" veut dire "Ne me touche pas" en latin : comme vous l'avez constaté, on peut appliquer cette location latine à plusieurs personnages de ce chapitre. Orthia, bien sûr. Je sais que la révélation du chapitre précédent a surpris. C'est un sujet qui me tient beaucoup à cœur, et je tenais à l'intégrer via son personnage. Son histoire a mis une sacrée claque à Iris, je ne vous le cache pas, et va avoir pour conséquence sur elle de la faire grandir et de se rebeller encore un peu plus, mais d'une autre façon, par colère. Le "Ne me touche pas" peut aussi renvoyer à Lily, qui ne veut plus croiser le regard de Severus ; Iris, qui ne sait plus où donner de la tête face à ses sentiments contradictoires pour Sirus. D'ailleurs, ne lui en voulez pas trop, à ce pauvre chaton, il est perdu et en roue libre : il se sent seul, et Lydie Goldstein est un réconfort facile à obtenir. C'est ce que Peter dit un peu, lorsqu'il parle à Iris._

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura de la colère et des portes qui claquent, et pas qu'un peu._

 _A tout bientôt._


End file.
